ENTRE EL MAR Y EL CIELO, UN AMOR PROHIBIDO
by LevApolo
Summary: (Continuación de "Leyenda de una pasión") El milenio de plata ha sido destruido, sus habitantes y sus dioses han muerto y han quedado en el olvido. Sus almas renacerán en un nuevo mundo donde no existe el amor, solo el rencor entre los hermosos linajes que lo habitan. Urano y Neptuno han renacido, ¿Podrán volver a cumplir la promesa de amor que alguna vez se hicieron?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

En un principio la Tierra era un lugar poco habitado, sus fértiles valles y sus profundos mares yacían poblados únicamente por precarias formas de vida. Los azules cielos eran surcados por hermosas aves que a su paso invadían el silencioso ambiente con sus gloriosos cantos.

Hasta que un buen día un dios bajo de su morada para contemplar aquellos pintorescos paisajes, entonces en ese momento su corazón se entristeció al darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo. El silencio ensordecedor del que era presa a veces era roto por el chocar de las olas del mar contra las rocas de la orilla, otras veces el silencio era interrumpido por el canto de las hermosas aves que sobre su cabeza se posaban, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose en soledad. ¿De que servían aquellos profundos mares, si nadie los navegaría?, ¿De que servirían los bastos frutos que en los campos crecían si no había nadie para comerlos?

Entonces tuvo una maravillosa idea y acercándose al mar lo pobló con enigmáticas criaturas que eran semejantes a hermosas mujeres. El cielo lo habito con seres que en belleza podían ser comparados con dioses. Con su presencia la mortificante soledad que lo aquejaba había terminado.

En voto a su magnífica creación, aquellos seres de los cielos y aquellas criaturas de los mares habían jurado proteger los territorios a los que ese dios los había hecho acreedores. Sin embargo había un juramento al que jamas debían faltar y para cumplirlo, habían sido creados carentes de cualquier instinto primitivo. Sin embargo al pasar de los siglos fueron seducidos por una extraña fuerza que los hizo capaces de entregarse a los placeres de la carne y a mezclar sus clanes. Habían roto su pacto.

Finalmente la Tierra comenzó a poblarse con los descendientes de aquellas uniones, quienes fueron llamados hombres. Los nuevos habitantes pronto olvidaron su origen. La nueva civilización pronto habito sus hermosos valles y habiendo olvidado al dios que creo a sus predecesores un noble hombre fue llamado rey. Ese rey gobernaría sobre ellos y a su muerte su hijo vendría a gobernar en su lugar. Hasta que una terrible catástrofe se cernió sobre hombres y mujeres. Una terrible maldad consumió sus corazones puros haciendo que destruyeran cuanta hermosa creación había existido.

Entonces del cielo descendió una bruma envuelta en su fúnebre crespón, era Saturno quien termino por extinguir a cuanta criatura viviente aún se arrastraba. El hermoso sol se apagó y en consecuencia los cielos fueron cubiertos con oscuridad. Los mares se secaron y los fértiles valles ardieron bajo el fuego que su hoz causo. El fin de los tiempos había llegado.

Hasta que un buen día en las alturas el sol volvió a brillar devolviéndoles a los cielos su hermoso color azul. Los infértiles campos volvieron a tupirse con frondosos árboles que de noche daban cobijo a las aves que surcaban el éter. Las densas nubes dejaban caer abundantes lluvias que volvieron a llenar los espacios vacíos que alguna vez fueron llamados océanos y de nuevo, volvieron a ser habitados por hermosas criaturas semejantes a hermosas mujeres. Las alturas fueron habitadas por seres cuya hermosura podía ser comparada con la de los extintos dioses. Aquellas criaturas y aquellos seres eran incapaces de sentir amor o siquiera dolor. El ciclo de la vida había vuelto a iniciar. Y para que esos seres no volvieran a faltar a su juramento, la prohibición de reunirse y procrear una vez más se cernió sobre ellos. Hasta que de nuevo un desobediente transgredió esa ley y en consecuencia trajo la deshonra a su clan. La diferencia es que esta vez ni un hombre ni una mujer volvió a habitar la Tierra. Sus linajes se habían encargado de eliminar a aquel hermoso ser al que ellos llamaron una abominación...

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Hola mis estimados lectores. Apenas he terminado una historia y hoy decidí publicar el prologo de lo que sera mi nueva historia. Esta toma lugar después de la destrucción del milenio de plata. El viernes les presento el primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

** EL NACIMIENTO DE NEPTUNO**

Era una hermosa noche como esta cuando todo comenzó.

La preciosa y blanca Luna brillaba en el alto cielo al mismo tiempo que su hermosura se reflejaba sobre las profundas aguas que se mecían con calma. El viento del norte soplaba por entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles produciendo un dulce silbido. Las rosas que poblaban los campos se mecían al toque del viento ,haciendo que sus suaves y dulces vapores se esparcieran por todo el ambiente. Mas allá y entre la espesa maleza los insectos con sus cantos armonizaban la dulce noche.

Todo parecía estar en aparente calma, hasta que la quietud de la solitaria madrugada fue quebrantada por el llanto de una bella criatura.

No, no era un llanto común, no era algo que pudiera simplemente ser ignorado por aquel que en la lejana distancia lo escuchara. Más bien era como un hermoso canto capaz de arrullar a cualquiera que padeciera de insomnio y cuyo único deseo fuera dormir. Aquella dulce y armoniosa melodía no provenía de los bosques ni de algún lugar de la solitaria playa, tampoco provenía de las altas montañas que en las lejanías se alzaban, su origen era aún más enigmático. No era para menos, si provenía de las oscuras profundidades marinas…

En el fondo del oscuro océano vivían las hermosas sirenas y hacia tan solo unos minutos que entre las verdes algas y las conchas marinas había nacido la más joven de ellas. En torno suyo, las demás la contemplaban estremecerse sobre el brillante nácar.

Contrario a lo que se pueda llegar a imaginar, esas hermosas mujeres no poseían progenitor. Era por su desobedecía que habían nacido carentes de ese instinto que podía crear una nueva vida. Ellas simplemente nacían de noche y de la suave espuma que el relajante movimiento de las olas producía.

Así pues, una de esas preciosas mujeres se acercó a ella para contemplarla detalladamente y viendo que su cabeza era coronada con un hermoso cabello de color aguamarina, sonrió; "Es muy hermosa", dijo acariciándole las rosadas mejillas.

Otra sirena que en las lejanías había escuchado su llanto también acudió hasta ese lugar para conocer su procedencia; "Lo es, con su hermoso canto se convertirá en la perdición de esos seres". Señalando con su dedo hacia el cielo se mordió los labios, el temor de que sus palabras fueran una profecía la embargo por completo.

"Su llanto es muy bello. Espero y que con el conduzca a esos infames seres al fondo de los mares. Qué encuentren la muerte en su oleaje, que perezcan ante nuestra fría mirada"

"Ellos no tienen por qué venir hasta este lugar, pero si se atreven a profanar nuestras aguas con su presencia entonces que ese sea su castigo. Qué el mar los devore sin piedad", una mujer con rencor escupió.

La más anciana de ellas se acercó para contemplar la hermosura de aquella niña y viendo que esas mujeres no exageraban, negó con la cabeza; "Como bien lo han dicho, es muy bella. Si esos seres se acercan a nuestras aguas entonces que ella con su hermosura los conduzca hacia una muerte segura. Qué su pálida carne sirva de alimento y carroña para los peces… solo espero que esta hermosa niña no se convierta en la perdición de uno de ellos como hace tanto tiempo aquel desobediente lo hizo", refirió recordando una vieja leyenda que hacía mucho tiempo había escuchado de labios de una anciana.

La niña abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y alzando sus tiernas manitas intento tocar el cielo que se reflejaba entre las olas que en torno suyo se mecían. No era para menos que quisiera nadar hacia la superficie, si había logrado sentir como si algo o alguien la llamaran desde la distancia. Sin duda alguna era el rumor del viento que movía las frondosas ramas de los lejanos árboles.

"Quiere alcanzar el cielo", una sirena sonrió al verla tan desesperada por querer nadar hacia la superficie.

Una mujer sonrió y acariciándole las mejillas añadió; "Esta hermosa niña debió nacer entre las espesas nubes y no aquí… debió nacer allí… donde ellos habitan… su destino era volar"

"Quizás quiere subir porque ha visto a un hermoso ángel pasar", una joven se atrevió a lanzar aquellas palabras tan atrevidas que terminarían por despertar el enojo de la anciana.

La mujer ante su soez imprudencia negó con la cabeza y alzando la profunda voz comenzó a hablar; "Mide tus palabras niña, que eso que has dicho solo serían desgracias para nosotras y más para esta pequeña. Esos seres nos miran como si fuéramos inferiores a su clan, como si no mereciéramos habitar estas hermosas aguas. Fueron ellos quienes transgredieron sus leyes, pero siempre nos han culpado a nosotras de haber ensuciado su linaje... la desgracia no solamente fue para ellos. Por alguna razón que no entendemos el destino quiso que esta preciosa niña naciera aquí y no allí. Es por eso mismo que ojala y nunca un ángel la mire a los ojos, porque sin duda caería hechizado por ellos. En su fría y penetrante mirada lleva el color del mar y el del cielo"

"¿La ocultaremos?", pregunto la joven cuyo atrevimiento había despertado la ira de la anciana.

La mujer asintió; "Si, la ocultaremos donde esos seres jamás poseen la lasciva mirada en ella… donde ninguno de esos seres quiera aprovecharse de su inocencia…. donde ninguno de esos seres quiera profanarla"

"¿Aprovecharse de su inocencia?, ¿De qué hablas?", alguien pregunto sin poder entenderla.

La anciana tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos; "Ignoren mis insolentes palabras que no significan nada. Ignoren cuanto de mis labios han escuchado hoy", replico mientras la conducía dentro del palacio de nácar que ellas mismas habían construido. Esa se convertiría en su prisión. Ingresando en en ese lugar procedió a hablarle; "Te llamare Michiru, hija del mar. Guardiana de Neptuno y de estos bastos y profundos océanos"

Entonces de pronto una lluvia de estrellas ilumino los oscuros cielos y cayendo atreves de las suaves nubes a su paso fueron dejando una hermosa y blanca estela.

Un poco más allá, entre una de esas nubes un pequeño rubio dormía envuelto en pañales de seda, pero al escuchar el sonido que las brillantes estrellas hacían al pasar abrió los ojos. Aquel zumbido tan desconocido para ella hizo que comenzara a llorar al mismo tiempo que estaba intrigado por aquellas brillantes luces que a gran velocidad caían. Alzando una de sus pálidas manitas intento tomar una de ellas, cosa que fue imposible. Las hermosas estrellas se resbalaban por entre sus finos dedos para continuar su camino. Entonces lleno de profunda tristeza observo como caían hacia fondo del mar.

Esos hermosos seres que habitaban los cielos podían ser comparados con ángeles, quienes al igual que las preciosas sirenas no poseían progenitor que les otorgara la vida. Ellos y ellas nacían durante en hermoso amanecer, cuando la alborada comienza a despuntar y el cielo es invadido por un ligero roció.

Fijando la mirada en las oscuras aguas contemplo como su brillo poco a poco se extinguía, en verdad como hubiera querido conservar una de ellas, sin embargo pareciera que el oscuro abismo de aquellos mares había devorado su hermosura. En ese momento su llanto se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que de poco en poco lo demás pequeños que dormían a su alrededor despertaran sobresaltados.

Llenándose de valor y con la firme intención de conservar una de ellas, desde la alta nube el inocente se lanzó hacia el mar y justo cuando estaba por perderse dentro del suave oleaje, un precioso ángel que pasaba por allí se lanzó tras de él, capturándolo en sus protectores brazos.

"Aún no, aún eres muy joven como para hacer eso. Además aún no recibes tus alas", el hombre de cabellos blancos lo meció en ellos al mismo tiempo que entonaba una preciosa melodía. Quería que durmiera y olvidara su intención de descender hasta ese frió y horrible lugar.

El pequeño finalmente se quedó quieto, pero no era porque estuviera concentrado en escuchar la dulce canción que su salvador entonaba. Era el dulce canto de la pequeña sirena el que lo arrullaba con sigilo y el cual comenzaba a sumirla en un profundo letargo. Mientras los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, con las ultimas fuerzas que quedaban en su pequeño cuerpecito volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones para tratar de encontrar su procedencia, cosa que le resultó imposible. Hasta que finalmente fijo la verde mirada en el fondo del oscuro océano.

La pequeña aguamarina aún sin poder tranquilizarse continuaba llorando, hasta que contemplo el brillo de las estrellas que en torno a ella comenzaban a caer. De pronto una cayó y se deslizo por entre sus manos, calmando su dulce llanto. Maravillada por la hermosura que aquel objeto poseía sus labios emitieron una tierna risa, hasta que su brillo termino extinguiéndose.

La anciana la miro con ese objeto en las manos y arrebatándoselo para arrojarlo lejos y donde ella no lo viera, procedió a responder; "No pequeña, no vuelvas a tocar una estrella. Sé que su hermosura en infinita, sin embargo solo significa mal para ti y para todas nosotras. Este palacio será tu prisión. Espero y que cuando seas una mujer logres entender que todo lo he hecho por tu bien. Espero y puedas perdonarme por haberte encerrado en las oscuras profundidades de este océano". Habiendo dicho volvió a tomar a la niña en sus brazos para arrullarla.

El pequeño ángel que desde la distancia había escuchado su llanto sonrió lleno de satisfacción y en profunda calma volvió a dormir envuelto en su nube…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Aquí el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero y la disfruten.

La verdad es que no sé si incluir todos los personajes o solo los principales, ¿Qué opinan?

Notaran que me refiero a Haruka en masculino y en femenino, la razón es sencilla de explicar. Haruka facílmente puede ser confundida con un hermoso hombre, sin embargo recuerden que ahora ha renacido como un ángel y en consiguiente su función no es reproducirse, así que no es mujer ni hombre.

VaMkHt, espero y sea de tu agrado.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

**MENTIRAS Y SECRETOS**

Entre las blancas y densas nubes se encontraba la cima de la eterna cumbre nevada. Ese hermoso sitio había sido llamado de esa forma por sus primeros habitantes. El motivo a su nombre se debía a que de día y de noche era tapizada por una densa capa de nieve que jamás se derretía, ni aún siquiera cuando el sol se posaba sobre ella.

Y era precisamente en la cima de esa cumbre donde se alzaba el precioso palacio de cristal, el cual servía de morada para las criaturas aladas. El lugar había sido construido con finos cristales de hielo. Sus grandes salones eran adornados con resplandecientes pisos hechos de mármol, los brillantes ornamentos que adornaban sus broncíneas puertas habían sido fabricados con precioso oro. Las sillas en las que se sentaban a discutir habían sido labradas en plata. Las copas en las que bebían el dulce licor eran de bronce y en cada una de ellas había sido tallada una vieja escena en la que se alzaba un hermoso cielo y a sus pies el profundo y tenebroso mar. Ese era el fiel recordatorio de que jamás debían bajar hasta ese lugar, donde muy seguramente encontrarían la muerte.

Sus sencillos pero finos atuendos estaban compuestos por simples túnicas sin mangas que les cubrían hasta los muslos. Ciñendo sus hermosos talles, cordeles entrelazados con hilos de oro y plata resaltaban sus esbeltas figuras mientras que los delicados pies los calzaban con simples sandalias.

Esos seres jamás eran presas del calor, el frió o siquiera del hambre. Su sola comida consistía en un poco de miel. Su hermosa perfección los hacia libres de tentaciones y de cualquier instinto primitivo…

El amanecer y el anochecer marcaban el inicio y el final de un día y, después de tantos inicios y finales los días y las noches se volvieron años. Así que lo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido un pequeño infante envuelto en pañales de seda, se había convertido en un hermoso joven cuya belleza era infinita. En su cabello llevaba el color de los trigales, en sus ojos el verde de las esmeraldas.

Para ella no había nada más placentero que elevarse entre las nubes para sentir el calor del sol acariciándole las brillantes alas, las cuales cuidaba con desmedida devoción. Sus alas representaban todo su tesoro y todo lo bueno que pudiera llegar a poseer.

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer salía de su morada y se elevaba entre los cielos para que los primeros rayos de la mañana la bañaran con su suave caricia. Pero cuando la noche caía, adoraba sentarse entre las nubes para poder contemplar el profundo mar, donde sabía que magnificas criaturas habitaban. Sin embargo nunca había tenido suerte de poder contemplar a alguna. Aunque quien sabe, ese día bien podría ser la excepción.

* * *

**(Profundidades marinas)**

Dentro de las tempestuosas aguas había un mundo muy diferente al que había en los altos cielos.

En ese lugar preciosos castillos hechos de nácar se alzaban imponentes en medio de los mares. Alrededor de los mismos, los arrecifes de corales adornaban con singular belleza.

Ese era el hogar de las hermosas sirenas, quienes juguetonas reían en torno a los preciosos muros de su morada.

Un poco más allá y apoyada sobre una roca estaba la chiquilla aquella que hubiera nacido durante la luna llena. Esas mujeres que habían acudido a presenciar su nacimiento no habían exagerado, esa niña con el paso de los años se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero ahora en lugar de entonar un dulce canto, con el semblante sombrío observaba su reflejo en su espejo. Ella era la única que jamás se divertía, en cambio prefería pasar la mayor parte del día dentro de aquellos fortificados muros, donde era sumamente infeliz a causa de las prohibiciones a las que la infame anciana la sometía.

Observando que la aguamarina se encontraba sumida en una gran pena, una joven de cabellos azules nado hacia ella; "Michiru, ven a divertirte con nosotras. Sabes que para nada me gusta que estés aquí sola… ven a reír un poco, ven a alegrar el mar con tu sonrisa"

La joven ante sus bondadosas palabras bajo la mirada; "Muchas gracias, Amy, pero en verdad en este momento preferiría ir a nadar a la superficie", replico levantándose de la roca en la que hacía poco había estado llorando.

Amy con preocupación escucho sus palabras y negando con la cabeza procedió a responder; "Sabes que no puedes ir… sabes a la perfección que tienes prohibido dirigirte a ese lugar"

La bella mujer cuyo nombre era Michiru nuevamente comenzó a llorar; "Amy, dime, ¿Por qué ustedes si pueden ir?, ¿Por qué soy la única que no puede hacerlo?... ¿Por qué debo permanecer aquí cuando ustedes van y se divierten a ese lugar?... luego vienen aquí y yo las escucho hablar de esos seres que pueden surcar los cielos con sus blancas alas. ¿Cuándo tendré la fortuna de verlos?", pregunto cansada de no saber la respuesta a sus interminables interrogantes.

"Sabes que la anciana Aegea dijo que no puedes ir… la razón la desconozco, pero si ella te lo ha ordenado… entonces nada puedes hacer más que obedecer su voluntad"

"Durante muchos años este lugar ha sido como una prisión para mí. No puedo nadar más allá de los jardines y eso me tiene sumida en un profundo fastidio. Quiero ser libre, quiero ir a donde ustedes van. A veces reniego de mi origen y maldigo el día en que nací. Yo debí nacer ahí, donde esos seres habitan. Entonces con mis alas podría ser libre"

"No digas eso Michiru, la anciana dice que naciste aquí por alguna razón", la joven Amy replico con intenciones de consolarla y con ello borrar cualquier intención que tuviera de subir.

"Estoy cansada de escuchar lo que la anciana Aegea dice. Estoy harta de ella", la hermosa Michiru negó con la cabeza y nadando hacia el otro lado del castillo se encerró a llorar sobre su cama hecha de precioso nácar; "¿Por qué no me dejan ir?... debe haber alguna razón que yo no entiendo", sollozando se dijo a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Aegea quien había escuchado cuanto había dicho a la joven Amy; "Lo he escuchado todo. No deberías hablar de esa forma tan ruin", dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Michiru levanto la fría mirada y clavándola en la de la mujer, con rencor procedió a responder; "Entonces déjame ir, quiero ir a la superficie para poder sentir el calor del sol en mi piel, quiero ir para contemplar a esos hermosos seres que pueden volar, ¿Porque he de ser la única que tiene que quedarse encerrada cuando todas se van?"

La anciana negó con la cabeza y sentándose a su lado con gentileza comenzó a acariciarle las hermosas mejillas; "Entonces es momento de que te diga la dolorosa verdad, luego de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte no querrás ir… hace mucho tiempo en estos mares vivió una hermosa joven y un día que fue a nadar a la superficie uno de esos abominables monstruos la rapto. En medio de sus frenéticos gritos ella fue arrastrada a lo largo de la solitaria playa y sin que nadie pudiera acudir en su auxilio, ahí la hizo víctima de las más crueles torturas. Cuando ellos descubrieron lo que ese imprudente había hecho, la asesinaron. Entonces ellos nos culparon a nosotras por haberlo seducido con nuestros cantos. Su castigo a su desobediencia y por haber tocado a una de las nuestras fue bien merecido, ellos le arrancaron las alas y desde la cima de la cumbre lo arrojaron a las profundidades de este mar… ese horrible monstruo merecía cuanto le paso", contesto ocultándole muchos detalles de esa historia.

La aguamarina en ese punto volvió a alzar la voz, "¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?... eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo"

"Eres igual de hermosa que esa joven… tengo miedo de que alguno de ellos pose la mirada en ti y te lastime"

"¿Por qué solo habría de lastimarme a mí y no a alguna otra?", llena de soberbia volvió a cuestionar.

La mujer sin saber que más decir abandono a la entristecida joven para retirarse a sus aposentos. ¿Cómo podría decirle toda la verdad?, si era tan inocente, si apenas era una chiquilla.

Inconsolable Michiru apoyo el rostro en sus pálidas manos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad y resbalaran por su hermoso pecho desnudo. Entonces en ese momento una idea flecho su cabeza, una idea que quizás cambiaría su vida para siempre.

"¿Porque he de pedir permiso?, si yo misma puedo ir hasta allí sin que nadie me vea", pensó mientras salía de su morada y se ocultaba entre las sombras de los muros del castillo. Estaba decidida a ir hacia ese enigmático lugar.

Nadando sigilosamente entre las oscuras aguas, con toda la esperanza que habitaba su atribulado corazón deseo poder llegar sin ser vista por ninguna de sus compañeras ni por alguno de esos seres que pudiera lastimarla.

Conforme se acercaba a la superficie contemplaba como la claridad de la tarde se reflejaba entre las tempestuosas aguas. Estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar ese sitio tan soñado y cuando lo hizo, en sus pálidos brazos y en torso desnudo sintió la dulce caricia del viento y el calor del sol. Con una sonrisa en los labios, por primera vez en sus dieciséis años de vida se sintió libre.

* * *

**(En las alturas)**

La hermosa rubia en silencio se sentó a las afueras del palacio de cristal mientras pensaba en el hermoso mundo que más allá se abría bajo sus pies. Y es que jamás en sus dieciséis años de vida había contemplado a una sirena. A veces llegaba a pensar que simplemente eran leyendas y su existencia era meramente efímera, pero ese día seria testigo de algo que también cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Entonces a sus oídos llego el lejano rumor de un chapoteo, eso hizo que se levantara del frió lugar en el que se encontraba y dirigiendo su verde mirar hacia el hermoso mar que se abría a los pies de la alta cumbre, pudo contemplar aquella escena que le resulto divina.

"Es hermoso", pensó mientras veía como sobre la azulada superficie se formaban pequeños círculos. "Alguien está nadando", dijo mientras trataba de encontrar a la sirena que lo hacía.

De pronto del fondo del mar emergió aquella hermosa criatura y nadando un poco más allá, se sentó sobre una roca para cepillar sus brillantes cabellos aguamarina.

"Es muy bella", el rubio murmuro mientras que con atención observaba su hermosa magnificencia. Maravillada, con la mirada recorría su pálida y esbelta figura, su torso desnudo dejaba ver sus firmes senos, ademas de que en su rostro se dibujaba una delicada sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿_Es ella quien cantaba?_", pensó recordando aquella dulce melodía que en medio de una madrugada lo había arrullado.

Tan concentrada estaba en la hermosura de esa mujer, que no fue consciente del momento exacto en el que aquella bella joven comenzó a acercársele por la espalda.

La mujer de mejillas pálidas, ojos azules y brillante cabellera rubia en silencio se quedó observándola un momento, luego volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia ella. Entonces con sus frágiles manos le cubrió los ojos.

Con el corazón sobresaltado por saberse descubierta dirigió sus dedos hacia su rostro, "¿Quién eres?", cuestiono recorriendo aquellas manos con sus yemas.

La joven no respondió, solo se limitó a emitir un sonido con sus labios.

"Mina, ¿Qué haces?", finalmente pregunto al reconocer el suave perfume que de su piel se desprendía.

Sabiéndose descubierta, la joven la libero de su agarre y sentándose a su lado hizo aquella peligrosa pregunta; "Haruka, ¿Qué haces espiando a las mujeres que habitan los mares?"

Con gran temor el rubio volvió la vista hacia ella. "Por supuesto que no lo hago", replico llena de nerviosismo. Discretamente volvió a posar la mirada en el sitio donde había contemplado a la sirena solo para descubrir que se había marchado. "Jamás he visto a una… ¿Esos seres existen?", pregunto ocultando sus propias mentiras y confirmaciones.

La joven cuyo nombre era Mina ligeramente se encogió de hombros; "No lo sé… sin embargo en mitad de la noche he escuchado dulces cantos que no provienen del cielo, pero tampoco provienen de los bosques. Quizás son ellas quienes nos llaman a su morada", replico gentilmente.

Haruka sonrió ante sus palabras y ante el recuerdo del dulce canto de aquella criatura; "Quizás tienes razón y son ellas quienes entonan esas dulces melodías para llamar nuestra atención"

Linus, quien era un hombre de cabellos negros y extremadamente orgulloso de su origen escucho sus palabras y, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ambos jóvenes procedió a responder con total naturalidad; "En esos profundos mares viven esas mujeres que por mucho son inferiores a nosotros que fuimos hechos para volar. Esas criaturas deformes que se arrastran y se humillan bajo nuestros pies no deberían habitar el mismo mundo que nosotros… son horribles", en sus crueles palabras el odio y el asco asomaron.

"Lo sé", replico la rubia sin comprender porque hablaba de esa forma sí la mujer que había visto era increíblemente hermosa.

Linus alzo su mano y de forma despectiva e inquisidora se atrevió a señalar a la hermosa aguamarina que había vuelto a asomar su belleza; "Mírala… es grotesca. Esos monstruos entonan sus hermosos cantos con la firme intención de arrástranos hacia su morada… donde nos devorarían vivos"

"¿En verdad son tan terribles como dicen?", intrigada, Mina pregunto.

"Lo son. Sus corazones son fríos y duros como piedras… hace muchos siglos uno de los nuestros bajo hasta ese lugar y ahí conoció a una de ellas. Ese monstruo le arranco sus hermosas alas y lo arrastro a donde las demás sirenas habitan, entonces una a una comenzaron a devorar su pálida carne. Los gritos de ese desdichado pudieron ser escuchados por todos los que habitaban esta preciosa cumbre, sin embargo nadie pudo hacer nada para salvarle… nadie quería correr el mismo destino que él"

Haruka escucho esas horribles palabras y volviendo la vista hacia el mar observo como aquella hermosa criatura se sumergía entre las olas, pero ¿Sería verdad todo aquello que de ellas decían?, no, solo había mentiras y secretos que debían seguir permaneciendo ocultos

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Vicky, tengo varias de Haruka como angel y Michiru como sirena, creo que la que he puesto como portada es la que me describiste en el mensaje anterior. Gracias por promocionar mi historia en tu circulo de amigos. Saludos.

Kyoky, si esta es tu primera historia con este plot, espero y sea de tu agrado.

Yuriko takeuchi, solo incluiré a nuestros personajes principales, y aunque en un principio pensé en no incluir a todas sus amigas, creo que si lo haré. Ademas incluiré a algún otro personaje de mi otra historia, ya les diré quien es.

Osaka, a pesar de que ángeles y sirenas son incapaces de amar, creo que Haruka despertara sentimientos muy intensos. Sentimientos que son totalmente desconocidos para ellos.

Harumi34, yo también te quiero XD XD

hyunwon020, recuerda que ellos no tienen instintos reproductores. Nacieron de esa forma para que no se mezclen, aunque quizás de alguna pueden hacerlo XD. Por supuesto que más adelante continuare ese fic.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

**FRUTO PROHIBIDO**

La claridad de la hermosa mañana había llegado bañando con su preciosa luz la cima de la eterna cumbre nevada. Y como era su costumbre desde hacía varios años, Haruka salió al encuentro de los primeros rayos del sol para que con su candidez le bañara las brillantes alas. Así que sentándose en su blanca nube cerro los ojos para meditar un poco, fue entonces cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios se acercó a ella para cubrirle los ojos con sus pálidas manos. Ante su toque Haruka sonrió, había logrado reconocer la calidez y suavidad de esas manos posadas sobre su rostro; "Eres tú, Serenity", expreso con alegría.

"Urano, siempre sabes diferenciar entre mis manos y las manos de Mina, pero ¿Cómo lo haces?", pregunto la otra mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Las delicadas manos de Mina están perfumadas con un suave aroma, pero debo reconocer que tus manos son más suaves que las de ella", con una sonrisa replico a su cuestionamiento.

"¿Prefieres las perfumadas manos de Mina?", la mujer cuyo nombre era Serenity cuestiono gentilmente.

Haruka sonrió ante su inocente pregunta y tomando sus manos entre las suyas dijo; "Sabes que prefiero las tuyas"

Ante esa respuesta las mejillas de la jovencita se enrojecieron; "¿Por qué?"

Urano sonrió y acomodándole los rubios y brillantes cabellos que caían por su frente replico; "Porque cada vez que digo algo lindo puedo notar el rubor que acude a tu rostro para encenderlo"

"No digas eso, ella podría molestarse contigo", Serenity contesto con pena.

"¿Por qué habría de enojarse conmigo?", pregunto la otra mientras arqueaba un poco la ceja.

"Porque también a ella sueles enrojecerle el rostro"

"Eso es algo en lo que no he puesto atención"

Serenity asintió con una sonrisa juguetona, luego se reincorporo; "Lo haces… pero anda, vamos a jugar un poco"

"¿A qué?", la hermosa Haruka también se puso de pie. "¿Quieres que te persiga y te atrape entre mis alas?", cuestiono en referencia a un viejo juego que hacía tiempo habían descubierto.

"No Haruka", Serenity se acercó un poco más a ella y alzándose la túnica, señalo lo que ocultaba debajo de ella; "Mira"

Con incredulidad la jovenzuela contemplo aquello; "¿Qué es eso?", pregunto mientras posaba la mirada en ese extraño objeto.

"No alces la voz, podrían descubrir mi secreto", Serenity contesto. "Es un fruto… antes del alba lo encontré a los pies de la cumbre…"

"¿Bajaste?", llena de un profundo nerviosismo, Urano cuestiono. Sabía el castigo al que Linus y los demás podrían someterla por desobedecer ese mandato.

"Ha sido cosa de un momento. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie… no quiero ser merecedora de un castigo", rogó mientras dejaba que las lágrimas le nublaran los ojos.

Urano sonrió gentilmente para ella y limpiándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, tomo el fruto en sus manos; "Serenity, sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo jamás diría algo que pidiera ponerte en peligro… anda, juguemos"

La joven ante sus consoladoras palabras asintió con la cabeza. "Tendrás que alejarte un poco", pidió con aquel redondo fruto en sus manos.

"¿Aquí está bien?", Urano pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

"Perfecto, atrápala", Serenity lanzo el fruto, Haruka extendió sus alas y siguiéndolo un poco logro darle alcance.

"_Me siento como un tonto"_, pensó para sí misma mientras lo devolvía a su amiga.

"Lo haces muy bien", atrapándola, la jovencita grito para con la alta mujer.

"Gracias", respondió la rubia no muy convencida de sus infantiles acciones.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Serenity arrojo su improvisado juguete y este término escapando de las hábiles manos de Urano. Cayendo a gran velocidad por entre las blancas nubes, ambas contemplaron como se alejaba de sus vistas.

"Lamento mucho haber arruinado tu juego. Soy muy torpe", la rubia expreso sin mucho ánimo.

"No te preocupes", contesto la otra viendo como su juguete se alejaba cada vez más.

La hermosa rubia entonces tuvo una idea y extendiendo sus blancas alas valientemente exclamo; "Cambia esa cara, yo iré por el"

"No puedes bajar, sabes que está prohibido", exaltada Serenity replico a su tonta idea.

"Lo sé. Tú te arriésgate mucho para conseguir ese juguete y es mi culpa que ahora se haya perdido, pero te prometo que volveré con el… espera, no tardo", Haruka dijo y en rápido vuelo se lanzó tras él.

Sin perderlo de vista, la alta rubia extendía sus brazos para alcanzarlo. Hasta que de pronto el fruto termino perdiéndose entre la vegetación de aquella extensa isla.

"Soy muy tonta por dejarlo escapar", Haruka pensó con impotencia mientras descendía y comenzaba a caminar, imposible hubiera sido hacer uso de sus alas para volar en ese lugar. De haberlo hecho sin duda hubieran terminado maltratadas a causa de la maleza.

Intrigada, Haruka levanto la vista hacia el cielo para observar los altos árboles que por sobre su cabeza se alzaban y los cuales servían de refugio para un sinfín de hermosas aves que entonaban bellos cantos. Entonces colgando de una rama contemplo el dulce fruto que el árbol le ofrecía; "Es parecido al juguete de Serenity, quizás podría llevárselo en compensación por aquel que he perdido", murmuro para sí misma.

Viendo el hermoso color amarillo que este poseía, a su cabeza acudió una idea; "¿Cómo será su sabor?", dijo hundiendo sus dedos en él. Al instante el dulce jugo comenzó a emanar de su interior, Haruka llena de confianza lo acerco a sus labios y bebiendo un poco de aquel néctar, asqueada termino por dejarlo caer al arenoso suelo. No era para menos, su sabor le había resultado amargo. "Jamás en mi vida he tenido hambre, jamás he sentido la necesidad de comer y ahora no sé porque he hecho eso. Mis labios solo pueden ser complacidos con el sabor de la dulce miel y el suave licor"

De pronto en las lejanías escucho una leve risa que provenía de la orilla. Girándose un poco para descubrir a quien fuera la poseedora de la misma, se ocultó tras de un árbol para no ser vista.

Dejando su escondite y acercándose un poco más hacia la orilla, finamente observo como una sirena salía a la superficie para nadar con singular belleza sobre las embravecidas olas que en torno suyo se movían. Hacía tan solo unos días que desde la cumbre había observado a una, pero jamás había imaginado que podría hacerlo tan de cerca. Acercándose un poco más y ocultándose detrás de otro árbol, finalmente contemplo sus bellos cabellos aguamarina; _"Es ella, es la hermosa mujer que he visto la otra tarde",_ pensó mientras veía como su ondulado cabello caía por sus desnudos hombros.

La sirena nado hacia la arena y sentándose bajo la sombra de una hermosa palmera, en su espejo reflejo su hermosura y luego con un bello peine de coral comenzó a peinarlo.

"_Me acercare a ella",_ la rubia pensó mientras daba un paso. Mala idea porque en ese momento una frágil rama se rompió bajo sus delicados pies.

Aquel ruido atrajo de inmediato la atención de la hermosa Michiru, quien volvió el rostro hacia la basta maleza; "¿Por qué juegas de esa manera?", pregunto asustada de saberse descubierta por alguna de sus amigas, quienes no sabían de sus clandestinos paseos.

"_Eres una estúpida",_ Urano pensó para sí misma.

La sirena al no obtener respuesta comenzó a impacientarse; "¿Por qué no respondes?", volvió a preguntar.

Con fuerza Haruka apretó su puño, era obvio que no podría revelarse de esa forma, así que volviendo a extender sus alas pensó en volver a la cumbre nevada.

"¿Por qué te ocultas?", con gentileza aquella enigmática criatura volvió a cuestionar.

La indecisión hizo presa a la rubia. Su razonamiento le decía que debía volver al palacio de cristal, de donde jamás debió bajar, pero su curiosidad le decía que se acercara a ella. Jamás en su vida había vivido un momento de indecisión.

"Ven", la criatura con una sonrisa pidió. "Has venido hasta este lugar… tú como yo sabemos que no podemos estar aquí… no puedes acusarme ni yo puedo acusarte a ti... no tengas miedo, no seremos castigadas", seguía confiada en que seguramente era una sirena quien se atrevía a espiarla.

Haruka volvió a apretar su puño. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Ceder a su curiosidad o regresar al lugar donde pertenecía?

En ella peso más lo primero que lo segundo y entonces respondió al cuestionamiento de la aguamarina, "Perdona por hacerte sentir incomoda", dijo sin abandonar su escondite.

"Ven, no te ocultes", acomodándose los cabellos volvió a pedir. "Sabes que no puedes acusarme, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí", expreso sin saber que era un precioso ángel el que había respondido a su pregunta.

Respirando profundo, Haruka contrajo sus alas lo más que pudo. ¿Para qué?, si era obvio que cuando ella lo viera deduciría su origen; "Voy a salir, pero por favor no vayas a huir", replico antes de emerger de entre los arbustos.

"¿Por qué habrías de asustarme?", Michiru contesto dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Lentamente la rubia salió de su escondite y con paso ligero camino hacia ella.

Michiru de inmediato se sorprendió al ver a aquel hermoso joven, era el primero de su especie al que veía; "No te acerques", con temor grito al ver como sus alas asomaban en su espalda. Jamás pensó que llegaría contemplar a uno tan de cerca.

La rubia se detuvo a prudente distancia, "Lamento mucho haberte asustado, no era mi intención", dijo bajando la mirada. "Por eso no quería mostrarme ante ti"

La aguamarina recordó las palabras de la anciana Aegea, así que asustada por la presencia de aquel monstruo, se cubrió el desnudo torso con sus manos; "¿Por qué me espiabas?, ¿Qué no les está prohibido bajar?", con valor y llena de molestia reprendió a aquel osado joven.

"No te espiaba… es solo que es la primera vez que veo a una sirena tan de cerca", replico aún con la mirada baja.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", sobresaltada, Neptuno pregunto.

"Estaba en la cumbre y algo cayo de mis manos… yo solamente he venido a buscarlo", Haruka replico a su pregunta.

Esa palabras conmovieron a la sirena, la humildad que en su voz encontró la hicieron olvidar las terribles cosas que había escuchado sobre aquellos seres que eran tan superiores a los de su especie. "¿Qué es?", pregunto intrigada. Sintiendo que el ángel no tenía intenciones de herirla, dejo que contemplara su desnudes.

"Es un fruto… es… era redondo", Haruka replico sin siquiera notar que estaba semidesnuda. Ante sus inocentes ojos verla de esa forma no significaba nada.

"¿Acaso los ángeles sufren de hambre?", Neptuno pregunto con extrañeza y con un tono más relajado.

"No, solo bebemos miel y dulce licor, pero era el juguete de una amiga mía y yo tontamente lo perdí"

"Lamento escucharlo… no te quedes allí. Ven… acércate", Michiru pidió gentilmente.

"No sería correcto", la rubia replico a su ofrecimiento.

"Entiendo", Michiru bajo la mirada ante sus palabras que aunque no sonaban arrogantes, sabía que lo eran. Sabía que el orgullo de esos seres era desmedido.

"No… no es eso que ahora estás pensando… no quiero que te asustes", Haruka replico a lo que fuera que ella estuviera imaginando.

"No me asustas, quiero que vengas para verte más de cerca", gentilmente la aguamarina volvió a pedir. "Yo no puedo ir hasta ahí"

Haruka finalmente ergio la cabeza, caminando lentamente hacia el sitio donde ella estaba sentada; "Aquí me tienes", con humildad dijo.

"Siéntate", la sirena ordeno. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, la rubia se sentó a su lado. Era la primera vez que en su rostro sentía aquel cándido vapor.

Michiru observo con asombro su increíble belleza y llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, acaricio sus pálidas mejillas; "Me gusta tú mirada… con ella me haces saber que eres bueno y bondadoso. Ya no te tengo miedo. Sé que no tienes intenciones de lastimarme"

Urano sin poder evitarlo le acaricio el cabello; "La otra tarde te he visto desde allá arriba, pero ahora que te veo más de cerca puedo decir que no eres como ellos dicen que ustedes son", dijo viendo aquellos ojos azules.

La aguamarina sonrió ante sus palabras; "¿Me espiabas desde las nubes?, ¿Cómo dicen que somos?", cuestiono intrigada.

Haruka ante su imprudencia se cubrió los labios, sabía que no sería correcto mencionar aquello que los de su especie pensaban, "No… no puedo decirlo", titubeante replico.

"¿Tan malo es?"

"Si"

"¿En verdad?"

La rubia inflamo el pecho en valor y viéndola a los profundos ojos contesto; "Ellos dicen que ustedes son capaces de arrastrarnos hasta el fondo del mar para comernos", habiendo dicho volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Ya ves que eso es una mentira. Ellas dicen lo mismo de ustedes, pero ahora que te he conocido sé que al menos tú eres bueno, porque sí hubieras tenido intenciones de lastimarme lo hubieras hecho", ruborizada sonrió. No podía negar que aquel ser era demasiado hermoso, "¿Puedo?", apenada pregunto.

"¿Qué?", Urano pregunto sorprendida.

"Tocar tus alas", agrego la hermosa joven.

"Por supuesto", dijo dejando que las delicadas manos de aquella hermosa mujer las acariciaran. Y aunque había recordado lo que Linus había dicho sobre aquel ángel al que se las habían arrancado, en ese momento no le importó. Confiaba en la bondad de la criatura.

"Son muy suaves, ¿Son pesadas?", intrigada por saber más, la sirena pregunto.

"No. Parecieran serlo, pero no para mí", respondió mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

La joven sonrió con más confianza, "Dime, ¿Cómo es el mundo desde la cumbre?", ahora que podía preguntar, lo haría.

"Es hermoso, los rayos del sol allí son dorados, las nubes están perfumadas con suaves aromas. Vivir en ese lugar es algo divino"

"Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría tocar el cielo", con tristeza la joven Michiru refirió. No era para menos, sabía que jamás abandonaría el fondo del oscuro océano.

"Las nubes son muy suaves al taque de nuestras manos… aunque debo decir que no son tan suaves y hermosas como tu cabello", Urano dijo sin ser prudente en palabras.

La sirena se llevó la mano cerca de sus labios para reír un poco; "Tus plumas también son muy suaves", contesto al alago del joven.

"¡Oh, gracias!", sus rosadas mejillas volvieron a encenderse un poco más. "Ahora dime, ¿Cómo es el fondo del mar?", era su turno de preguntar.

Michiru sonrió, "También es muy bello, hay hermosos castillos hechos de caracoles, los corales que los rodean son como hermosos jardines", contesto emocionada.

"¡Vaya!, supongo que a ti te gustaría ir a la cumbre tanto como a mi ir al fondo del mar, ¿verdad?"

"En ello tienes razón, me gustaría mucho saber que se siente volar", Michiru dijo con melancolía al recordar que había escapado de su morada para poder llegar hasta ese lugar.

Haruka se puso de pie,tendiéndole la mano, "Ven"

"¿Para qué?", la mujer pregunto sin entender.

"Te mostrare como es volar, te llevare en mis brazos para que toques los cielos", con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios ofreció.

Aquellas gentiles palabras volvieron a conmover a la aguamarina, "Me gustaría mucho aceptar la invitación que ahora me haces, pero… sabes que es imposible", sus ojos se volvieron a entristecer.

"No es imposible, es solo una tonta prohibición… pero ahora creo que yo soy el tonto, ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Haruka Tenousei… pero ahí arriba me conocen como Urano… porque soy veloz como el mismo viento"

"Hola Haruka, yo soy Michiru Kaiousei… pero ahí me conocen como Neptuno, porque mi padre es el océano", replico emocionada de conocer la entidad de aquel ángel…

El atardecer comenzaba a caer. Las horas habían pasado y aquellos jóvenes parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que el tiempo se había esfumado. Alegres seguían conversando hasta que la aguamarina fue consciente de que tanto ella como el hermoso joven tenían que volver a donde pertenecían y que con ello seguramente no volverían a verse.

"Es tarde y aunque no quisiera irme tengo que volver a mi hogar", dijo ella con un profundo pesar.

"Yo también tengo que regresar", con tristeza en los ojos la hermosa Urano replico.

"¿Podrías llevarme en tus brazos a la orilla?", Michiru gentilmente pidió.

"Por supuesto", Haruka replico sabiendo que había llegado el momento de la amarga despedida. Poniéndose de pie y tomándola en sus brazos, extendió sus alas para elevarse un poco. "Esto, es volar"

La joven sonrió ante aquel hermoso gesto, "Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Haruka", dijo sintiendo como el viento golpeaba sus mejillas. "Es muy hermoso volar"

"Yo hubiera preferido no habernos conocido jamás", Haruka replico con tristeza, entonces noto que una lagrima resbalaba por el pálido rostro de la mujer; "¿Por qué lloras?", pregunto tomándola con su dedo. Colocando sus pies en la arena dejo que la marea se los empapara, sintiendo por primera vez aquella fresca sensación.

"Porque yo también desearía no habernos conocido jamás. De nada ha servido conocernos porque tú como yo sabemos que jamás volveremos a vernos. Yo no quiero que pierdas tus alas por ser tan desobediente… anda, déjame aquí y vete", sus palabras eran temblorosas.

"Entiendo", Urano dijo, luego llevo su mano a su espala para arrancarse una de sus brillantes plumas; "Te la regalo… para que jamás me olvides"

"Haruka, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto… jamás podre olvidarte", con cariño Michiru la tomo en su mano. "Gracias por haberme llevado en tus brazos, gracias por esta hermosa pluma"

"Yo tampoco podre olvidar el color de tus ojos… entonces... Ad…", en aquel momento Urano sintió que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para completar la frase.

"Adiós, Haruka", la sirena dijo y nadando entre las hermosas olas termino perdiéndose entre ellas.

En ese punto un extraño sentimiento se apodero de la rubia. Hasta el momento no había conocido la tristeza ni el terrible sentimiento de soledad, ni siquiera conocía aquellas palabras, pero en ese momento sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. Viendo como en las lejanías se perdían aquellos hermosos cabellos aguamarina, con el más amargo de los pesares extendió sus alas para volver a su hogar, de donde jamás debió bajar…

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

"Oye LevApolo, ¿Por qué titulaste de esa manera este capítulo?, no pasó nada", seguramente se preguntaran, pero si paso. El fruto de Serenity era un objeto prohibido para ellos y gracias a él, Haruka y Michiru se encontraron. Y como verán, antes de despedirse ya se extrañaban, rápidamente desarrollaron ese sentimiento.

Osaka, Michiru se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez lo que dicen de ellos es mentira, aunque quien sabe…

Hyunwon020, tu teoría es cierta, en algún momento un ángel y una sirena se enamoraron y fueron descubiertos. Ya les diré quien fue ese ángel y que fue lo que en verdad paso.

Kyoky, en verdad pensé que este tipo de historias ya era algo muy trillado por aquí, por eso dudaba en publicarla,. Que bueno que al final si decidí publicarla, me alegra mucho que se de su agrado.

VaMkHt , lo prohibido y lo oculto es algo que me llama la atención para mis historias, por algo las reglas fueron hechas y como hemos visto, si las rompen tendrán problemas. Tienes razón, es mejor que defina a Haruka con un sexo (así como al resto de sus compañeros) Incluiré a sus amigas, aunque creo que a Endimión no. Es obvio que no puede ser una sirena xd xd

Harumi34, finalmente se han encontrado, aunque parece que no volverán a verse, ya veremos quien da su brazo a torcer y se presenta ante el otro. Besos para ti :) :) Pd. para la boda pon fecha para cuando tu quieras xd xd

Valeria Hudson, me gusta hacer al lector parte de la historia, por eso trato de escribir lo más detalladamente posible. Es costumbre que actualice cada viernes.

Aspid395, muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**UN CASTIGO Y UNA PROMESA**

Con el ánimo totalmente destrozado Haruka regreso a la cumbre. No solamente había olvidado llevarle a Serenity su improvisado juguete, sino que tan rápido había tenido que renunciar a su nueva amiga.

Mientras subía aquel sendero, sus hermosos pies se hundían entre la blanca nieve. Volviendo un poco la vista hacia el mar, en medio de la densa niebla espero poder contemplar a la hermosa sirena, sin embargo sabía que su adiós había sido para siempre. Sabía que jamás volverían a verse. Así, sin decir nada y totalmente resignada, continúo su marcha hasta que se encontró a las puertas del palacio de cristal. Serenity que estaba sentada sobre un cumulo de nieve al verla llegar se puso de pie, encaminando sus veloces pasos hacia ella.

"¿Dónde estuviste?", llena de preocupación cuestiono. "Durante horas estuve esperado a que regresaras. Temía que alguno de esos monstruos te hubiera herido"

Haruka que permanecía con la mirada baja replico; "Estaba buscando tu juguete", a su rostro asomaba la profunda pena que la embargaba.

"Por tu semblante y tus palabras me es fácil adivinar que no lo encontraste, pero no te preocupes más. Era solo un amargo fruto, quizás mañana y antes del amanecer encuentre otro", contesto tomándola del brazo para que ingresara en la morada.

"Fue mi culpa que se perdiera", Urano volvió un poco la mirada hacia el ancho mar. Más que estar triste por haber perdido aquello que pertenecía a su amiga, estaba triste por la eterna despedida.

"Solo era un objeto sin mucha importancia. Mejor ven y bebe con nosotros el dulce licor"

La rubia levanto la mirada y posándola en ella le dirigió una corta sonrisa, "No Serenity, para ti quizás parezca un tonto objeto pero… ¿Sabes?, mientras lo buscaba encontré una hermosa joya", expreso olvidando por un momento su aflicción.

"¿En dónde?", emocionada, la hermosa joven Serenity pegunto.

"Lejos de aquí y muy cerca del mar, pero cuando tuve que regresar la perdí", en ese momento su corazón volvió a embargarse de tristeza.

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero dime ¿Cómo era esa joya?", la rubia mujer cuestiono.

"Muy bella, no, demasiado hermosa diría yo", Urano contesto con el recuerdo de Michiru en su memoria.

"¿De qué color era?", llena de emoción la chiquilla volvió a interrogar. Su interés era más que obvio, entre todos los ángeles que conocía, Haruka era el primero que se había aventurado en bajar hasta ese lugar.

"Color turquesa, como el mar", replico recordando aquellos hermosos cabellos aguamarina, luego con su pálido dedo señalo hacia el oscuro océano.

"Es una lástima que la hayas perdido. Ya comprendo a que se debía tu extraña actitud, pero no te preocupes tanto, quizás algún día vuelvas a encontrar una joya parecida a la cual podrás conservar"

Ante sus palabras, Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "No Serenity, jamás volveré a encontrar una joya parecida a ella… no puede haber dos. Ella es única y es las más hermosa… en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho traerla conmigo, pero Linus y los demás se hubieran dado cuenta de que pise ese lugar y sin duda cruelmente me hubieran separado de ella"

"Urano, sí tanto te interesa esa joya, ¿Porque no vuelves para buscarla?... te juro que yo no le diré a nadie que has bajado, tampoco diré que la trajiste contigo"

Tenousei volvió sonreír al escuchar esas inocentes palabras, así que con su pálida mano le acaricio las rosadas mejillas; "Con todo mi corazón deseo poder volver a encontrarla"

Serenity en ese punto tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos; "Sí esa joya es tan valiosa para ti, vale la pena que regreses y la busques… que no te importe que digan ellos", contesto sonriendo y sin imaginar que su amiga hablaba de una sirena.

Haruka dejo que el suspiro que guardaba en su pecho escapara y sonriendo expreso con gran alegría; "Serenity… sí un día no regreso a la cima de esta cumbre… es porque la encontré y decidí quedarme a su lado"

Exaltada, la chiquilla grito; "Urano, no puedes hacer eso. Tienes que volver al palacio, este es tu hogar. Una simple joya no puede significar tanto para ti"

"Significa más de lo que tú crees", la mujer añadió.

* * *

**(Fondo Marino)**

Agitada, Michiru ingreso en su morada.

Incrédula seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían atestiguado. Había conocido a un ángel y contrario a lo que había escuchado, aquel ser era bueno y lejos de parecer un monstruo, era increíblemente hermoso.

Sentándose sobre su lecho, de entre su cabello saco la blanca pluma que el joven le había obsequiado. Con una sonrisa en los carnosos labios comenzó a acariciarla con sus finos dedos. Ese objeto se convertiría en su posesión más querida.

Entonces la puerta se abrió violentamente, dando paso a una agitada Amy.

"Michiru, ¿Dónde has estado?", nerviosa, la joven cuestiono mientras se acercaba a ella.

La aguamarina sin siquiera inmutarse, debajo de su precioso espejo oculto la pluma de la vista de su amiga; "Aquí… como es costumbre", replico tratando de esconder la infinita felicidad que la consumía

La joven de cabellos azules la miro un momento, luego cerro los ojos y negando con la cabeza procedió a responder; "Sabes que mientes. ¿Dónde has estado?, Aegea te estuvo buscando"

"Adivinas, he mentido y he ido nadar más allá de los jardines de coral… pero ¿Por qué ahora te percibo tan nerviosa?"

Justo cuando la joven estaba por replicar, un grito ensordecedor la interrumpió.

"Michiru". La poseedora de aquella cavernosa voz no podía ser otra más que Aegea, quien ahora llena de cólera la llamaba a su presencia.

"Lo siento mucho, Michiru", Amy dijo y en ese momento rápidamente se alejó. No quería ser testigo del cruel castigo al que esa mujer la pudiera someter.

"Michiru", la anciana volvió a gritar justo antes de ingresar en su habitación.

Asustada, la aguamarina tomo la pluma y la oculto entre el coral. No quería que ella la viera y con ello descubriera que había desobedecido. "Aquí estoy", contesto tratando de disimular su miedo.

La anciana nado hacia ella y alzando su mano la abofeteo en el rostro y, al instante aquel fluido rojizo broto de los rosados labios de la joven; "Estúpida", grito enfurecida. Volviendo a levantar la mano, con más fuerza la golpeo.

Aturdida por los golpes, Neptuno se llevó la mano a la mejilla, probando en sus labios el sabor metálico de su sangre; "¿Por qué me pegas?", cuestiono al borde del llanto.

Aegea, lejos de estar arrepentida de su acción, volvió a alzar la mano; "Por desobediente", replico jalándole hermoso cabello aqua.

"Basta", dejando que el llanto la embargara, la mujer fue valiente al protestar. "¿Que he hecho para que usted me castigue de esa forma?"

La anciana al verla llorar se lamentó por haberle pegado, entonces con suave voz procedió a cuestionar; "¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando y no aparecías por ningún lado"

"He ido a nadar más allá de los jardines de coral, ¿Qué acaso también me está prohibido ir hacia ese lugar?", cuestiono cubriéndose las heridas de sus labios.

Aegea cerró los ojos al ver la crueldad que había cometido; "Lamento haberte pegado… pensé que habías ido hasta la superficie… pensé que alguno de esos seres te había raptado y te había lastimado", replico dándole la espalda y abandonándola sumida en un amargo dolor.

Una vez que Neptuno se quedó a solas tomo su espejo para contemplarse el maltratado rostro. Entonces pudo ver las heridas de sus labios y el moretón en su mejilla; "Ha valido la pena escapar, porque he podido conocerlo", en ese momento una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro ante la desconocida sensación que la herida le producía.

Dejando a un lado el espejo, tomo la hermosa pluma que Haruka le había obsequiado y al hacerlo, inevitablemente se mancho con el rojizo de su sangre. "Que tonta he sido… la he estropeado", dijo echándose a llorar. En ese momento para ella era más doloroso ver lo que había pasado con su obsequio, que los golpes a los que esa mujer la había sometido.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Aún con el alma sumida en pena, Haruka abrió la gran puerta de hierro. En ese momento esperaba que el ligero sueño que cayera sobre sus hermosos parpados le trajera un poco de paz a su perturbado corazón.

Así que recostándose en su hermoso lecho, contemplo las estrellas que iluminaban su habitación. Una estrella fugaz cruzo frente a ella y entonces con gran pesar sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. En muchos años, era la primera vez que lloraba.

"_Desearía poder volver a verla_", pensó limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. El dolor que se apodero de su pecho era algo que jamás había experimentado, era algo que le oprimía y le causaba un profundo daño.

Recordando una vez más las palabras que su buena amiga le había dicho, se llenó el pecho de valor. Sin pensar en prohibiciones ni en terribles castigos, vistió su cuerpo con una túnica y calzo sus ligeros pies con unas hermosas sandalias. Estaba decidida a romper una vez más su juramento he ir en busca de la sirena, pero justo cuando estaba por abandonar sus aposentos, la joven Mina apareció frente a ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", agitada, Urano pregunto sabiendo que esa mujer no la dejaría cumplir con su propósito.

"La pregunta correcta es, ¿A dónde vas?", cuestiono la pequeña mujer.

La alta rubia negó con la cabeza; "No puedo descansar, iba a dar un par de vueltas y luego regresaría para tratar de conciliar el ligero sueño", contesto con esperanzas de que su explicación bastara.

"Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo", replico la jovencita.

"Lamento escucharlo"

"¿Por qué mejor no me invitas a dar una vuelta?", pidió con una mirada suplicante.

La rubia sabía que rechazarla levantaría sospechas en ella, así que sin más opción accedió a su petición; "Entonces acompañe"

La joven Mina entrelazo su brazo al de Urano, comenzando a caminar a lo largo de aquel nevado sendero; "La noche es muy hermosa, ¿No lo crees?"

"En verdad lo es", Tenouisei contesto mientras posaba su mirada en el ancho mar.

Mina observo el preocupado rostro de su compañera, así que acomodándole los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, cuestiono; "¿Qué piensas?... jamás te había visto tan distante. ¿Qué pensamiento te embarga?"

"No pienso en nada importante", replico volviendo la vista hacia el cielo.

"No me mientas, ¿Qué te pasa?... quizás no confíes en mi como confías en Serenity, pero en verdad puedo guardar secretos", dijo esperando con ello obtener respuestas.

"No me pasa nada", Urano trato de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mina suspiro y mirando hacia el cielo, con las mejillas encendidas contesto; "Para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, te diré un secreto", volviendo a posar la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, añadió; "A veces me siento sola"

"¿Sentirte sola?, ¿Cómo es eso?", sin poder entender que era todo lo que ella misma estaba experimentando, pregunto esperando encontrar en sus palabras la respuesta.

"Es algo muy tonto y muy difícil de explicar, pero… es como… imagina que ahora estas en mi compañía, pero muy dentro de ti sientes que no estas con nadie"

Urano se quedó pensando un minuto en sus palabras, "¡Vaya que es algo muy difícil de explicar!"

"Así me siento yo… no me importa la compañía de nadie… pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien", sonriendo expreso.

"¿Sentirse solo es estar acompañado… pero querer estar con alguien que no está?", Urano pregunto intrigada.

"Sí. Ahora pensaras que soy una tonta por sentirme así, ¿No?", la chiquilla cuestiono clavando su hermoso mirar en el de la alta rubia.

"Por supuesto que no", replico. "_Es justo lo que me pasa, me siento solo sin la compañía de Michiru", _pensó.

"¿Tienes intención de ir a tu habitación?", Mina pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa y se quedara a su lado hasta el amanecer.

"No… sí quieres puedo quedarme a tu lado hasta que amanezca, así no te sentirás sola", Urano expreso justo lo que Mina deseaba escuchar.

La joven mujer solamente se limitó a sonreír y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, cerró los ojos para sentir el viento golpeándole el rostro.

* * *

**(Día siguiente)**

Con impaciencia, Haruka esperaba que los segundos se volvieran minutos y los minutos horas. Con inquietud anhelaba que la oscuridad de la noche llegara para poder escabullirse en ella y llegar hasta ese solitario lugar.

Hasta que finalmente la tarde comenzó a caer, en las lejanías los rayos del hermoso sol comenzaban a perderse detrás del horizonte, mientras que su débil brillo se posaba sobre las profundas aguas del mar.

Haruka, decidida a volver a verla, extendió sus alas y desde la cima de la cumbre se lanzó hacia el lugar donde la había encontrado. Estaba decidida a no conformarse con haberla conocido y después perdido.

Descendiendo entre la maleza, comenzó a caminar mientras cuidaba sus pasos para no romper ninguna rama bajo sus pies. No quería atraer la atención de alguna otra mujer que no fuera Neptuno.

Ocultándose detrás de un árbol, observo hacia la solitaria playa, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la noche cayera. Necesitaba del anonimato de la oscuridad para poder acercarse hasta la orilla.

Los segundos pasaban con singular lentitud, haciendo que los minutos se convirtieran en una eternidad. Hasta que por fin las estrellas volvieron a brillar y en lo alto de los cielos la hermosa luna apareció.

Llenándose el pecho de valor, con paso ligero la rubia camino hacia la orilla he inclinándose y apoyando sus rodillas en la suave arena, en las hermosas aguas que con calma se movían contemplo el tenue reflejo de sus finos rasgos.

Juntando sus manos, las sumergió para atrapar en ellas un poco de la cristalina agua y así poder empaparse el rostro.

"Michiru… ¿estás ahí?", pregunto a las pequeñas olas que se formaban frente a sus ojos. "Sí estás ahí… respóndeme", añadió con esperanza de que emergiera y se presentara ante ella. "¿Por qué no me respondes?... quiero volver a verte… anda, sal", sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Al igual que Urano, esperando a que el anonimato de la noche llegara, la hermosa Michiru nado hasta el lugar donde se habían despedido. Deteniéndose a poca distancia de la superficie pudo contemplar la hermosura del ángel. "_Haruka… viniste_", emocionada escucho sus palabras y justo cuando estaba por emerger y acercarse a ella, recordó lo que de forma infame Aegea le había hecho. "No… no puedo", murmuro llevándose los dedos a su labio herido.

Haruka no pudo tolerar aquel silencio y aun siquiera sin poder verla, en las lejanías pudo sentir su presencia; "Aunque no puedo verte, sé que estás ahí. Michi… ¿Por qué no me hablas? Quiero volver a estar contigo", cuestionó a la marea. "Ven… dime que no quieres verme y entonces me iré para siempre... juro que no volveré a molestarte"

"Vete, Haruka… no quiero verte ahora", la aguamarina replico con el alma sumida en tristeza. Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a verlo, sin embargo su negativa a hacerlo no se debía a la prohibición ni al terrible castigo al que Aegea la pudiera someter. "Te prometo que mañana sí podre verte"

"Está bien Michiru, me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Ahora sé que nuestro deseo es mutuo… Mañana vendré a buscarte a la misma hora y si tampoco quieres verme, entonces vendré al día siguiente y si aun así sigues negándote a salir, yo seguiré viniendo hasta el último día de mi vida", Urano murmuro.

Ante aquellas bellas palabras el corazón de la aguamarina se sobresaltó. Michiru deseaba con toda su alma aquel reencuentro, sin embargo no quería que ese maravilloso ser la viera con sus hermosos labios heridos. No quería que la viera con el rostro manchado de sangre y con las mejillas enrojecidas a causa de aquellos golpes. Ella quería que la contemplara como el día en que la conoció, porque temía que Haruka huyera ante su fealdad. Así que sabiendo que Tenousei volvería al día siguiente, llena de una profunda emoción volvió a su hogar.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Michiru quiere volver a encontrarse con Haruka, pero falsamente cree que no le gustara verla con el rostro maltratado. A Haruka eso no le importaría.

Ellos no tienen la necesidad imperante de dormir profundamente, solo necesitan de un sueño ligero para estar bien.

Vicky, feliz cumpleaños, pensé que cumplías hasta el día 17, disfruta tus vacaciones. Pronto escribe que fue lo que en verdad paso con esos dos desobedientes y de paso les diré quién fue ese ángel. Él ya es personaje conocido.

hyunwon020, haberse visto una sola vez no será suficiente para ellos.

Osaka, no tardaron nada en querer volver a encontrarse.

Kyoky, ambos son muy inocentes, pero poco a poco comenzaran volverse más humanos.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

**EL PRIMER AMANECER**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Era muy de mañana cuando aquel hermoso ángel de cabellos rojos abandono su morada y, lanzándose en rápido vuelo espero encontrar nuevas aventuras lejos de ese lugar._

_Mientras descendía de la alta cumbre, en la lejana distancia observo la hermosa y extensa isla. Intrigado por los misterios que en ella se ocultaban, dirigió su vuelo hasta ese sitio. Deseaba contemplar los frondosos árboles que la habitaban y los brillantes frutos que sus ramas ofrecían._

_Hacía poco tiempo que había recibido sus alas, así que fue por su inexperiencia que de un momento a otro terminaron enredándose entre la espesa maleza. Extendiéndolas y agitándolas para tratar de liberarse, se elevó un poco y en ese momento su cabeza golpeo una gruesa rama, haciéndolo caer sobre la fina arena. _

_Ante el terrible golpe su vista se nublo, hasta que inevitablemente perdió el conocimiento._

_Cuando finalmente despertó se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caído, además de que estaba mal herido y muy lejos de su hogar. En ese punto fue consciente de que nadie acudiría en su auxilio. Dejando que sus pensamientos se aclararan, volvió a cerrar los ojos._

"_Estarás bien. No tienes de que preocuparte", escucho a una mujer decir mientras que con sus frágiles manos le acariciaba la aturdida cabeza._

_Sobresaltado, el ángel abrió los ojos y mirando a una sirena de cabellos negros, recordó todo lo que había escuchado sobre esos abominables seres. "No", grito mientras se sentaba de golpe._

"_No tienes que temer. Voy a curar tu herida", la extraña criatura replico al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su frágil mano en su fuerte hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo._

"_Tengo que volver… aléjate", el hombre se reincorporo y empujándola con violencia se alejó de ella. Extendiendo sus alas pensó en volver a la cumbre, de donde no debió bajar hasta ese lugar._

"_No era necesario que hicieras eso. Yo solo quería curar tu herida, pero ya veo que ellas tienen razón", la chiquilla dijo derramando amargas lágrimas._

_El ángel le dirigió una mirada, así que contrayendo sus alas camino hacia la entristecida mujer; "Lamento haberte empujado", dijo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. _

"_Aléjate. No me hables", la mujer grito mientras que con dificultad trataba de acercarse a la orilla para regresar a su hogar._

_El hombre la observo con pena y volviendo a encaminarse hacia ella, se inclinó un poco para tomarla en sus brazos. "En verdad mi intención no fue empujarte. Ruego porque puedas perdonarme, ha sido muy tonto de mi parte pensar que intentarías lastimarme"_

"_No soy el monstruo que tú has imaginado, pero quien se ha equivocado soy yo. Por tu apariencia pensé que tú eras bueno y sin embargo no ha sido así. Eres muy malo", la sirena grito luchando en sus brazos._

"_No tengo intenciones herirte, por favor deja que te ayude a llegar a tu hogar"_

_La mujer escucho sus palabras y ya sin tratar de liberarse, lo miro al dulce rostro; "¿Por qué me ayudas a regresar?", cuestiono intrigada._

"_Para que veas que en verdad soy bueno y que mi intención no fue ser malvado", replico llegando hasta la orilla y dejando que la marea le empapara los pies._

"_¿Porque?", la pelinegra cuestiono sin poder entender._

_El hombre sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla, contesto; "Porque ahora comprendo que quiero volver a verte, tú eres buena, yo soy bueno… ¿Quién dice que no podemos ser amigos?", inclinándose un poco, la apoyo sobre la húmeda arena._

"Pero, _¿por qué quieres ser mi amigo?", la criatura volvió a interrogar._

"_Porque es muy difícil apartar la mirada de algo tan hermoso", expreso acariciándole las mejillas._

"_¿Piensas que soy algo hermoso?", la pelinegra cuestiono con el rostro ruborizado._

"_Hace mucho tiempo que desde arriba las observo, pero jamás llegue a imaginar tu magnifica belleza", el hombre sonrió para ella._

"_¿Tienes nombre?", atónita por sus palabras, la sirena interrogo. _

"_Me llamo Fénix", el hermoso ser contesto._

* * *

**(Presente. Noches días después)**

La noche del tercer día había llegado y antes de la hora pactada, llena de tristeza la hermosa aguamarina se sentó sobre un coral mientras que con sus finos dedos acariciaba la pluma que Haruka le había obsequiado. En silencio imaginaba que se trataban de sus suaves y brillantes alas.

Observando a la entristecida mujer, una joven de cabellos castaños y cuyo nombre era Lita, cuestiono; "¿Qué le ocurre?"

Amy contemplo a su amiga, luego con el ánimo sombrío procedió a responder; "Lo que le pasa es muy obvio. Ella desea con todo el corazón poder ir a la superficie, sin embargo sabe que no puede hacerlo. De hacerlo, Aegea terminaría volviéndole a pegar"

"Pobrecilla, de todas las que habitamos estos mares ella es la única que nunca ha subido hasta ese lugar. Puedo comprender su tristeza y sus deseos de ir, pero no entiendo por qué Aegea es injusta, ella siempre ha sido muy cruel con Michiru", una hermosa pelinegra replico.

Una mujer de cabellos miel y mirada oscura escucho la conversación de sus compañeras y acercándose, con tono burlón profirió; "Ella nos envidia porque todas nosotros lo hemos hecho. Nos odia en silencio porque ella jamás ha posado la mirada en uno de esos seres tan majestuosos"

La pelinegra cuyo nombre era Rei escucho sus palabras y al instante hablo en defensa de su buena amiga; "Nix, ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma en su contra? De todas las sirenas que habitamos este lugar, ella es la más noble. La anciana tendrá sus motivos para no dejarla ir, sin embargo no encuentro razón para tratarla de esa manera tan infame"

"¡Va!, mide el tono que en tus palabras utilizas y deja de defenderla tanto. Tu cólera no me asusta", Nix contesto. "Sí tanto quiere conocer a un hermoso ángel entonces yo misma atrapare a uno y lo traeré hasta nuestra fría y oscura morada... aunque eso le cueste la vida"

"Infame serás por siempre sí te atreves a contaminar nuestras hermosas aguas con su presencia", Rei contesto irritada.

"No deberían pelear, hagan las paces. Yo iré a ver qué es lo que le sucede", la peli azul dijo. Alejándose de sus tres compañeras y acercándose a la hermosa Michiru procedió a cuestionar; "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Estas triste por no poder ir a nadar cerca de la superficie?"

Llena de melancolía, Michiru sonrió para ella; "No amiga. No estoy triste por no poder ir hasta ese lugar. Ahora mi corazón es embargado por una pena aún más profunda que estos océanos", dijo acariciándose el maltratado rostro.

"¿Qué es?", sin comprender, la chiquilla pregunto.

"Mira lo que Aegea me ha hecho", Neptuno dijo señalando sus labios y su hinchada mejilla. "Yo no merecía esto… ya no soy una mujer hermosa, ahora soy fea… cualquiera huiría ante mi horrible apariencia. Gracias a ella no merezco que nadie pose la mirada en mi", expreso con el recuerdo de Urano en su memoria.

Amy escucho son atención sus tristes palabras; "¿Por qué dices eso Michiru?, a causa de esos golpes y esas cicatrices tu rostro no ha perdido su fresca hermosura. Nadie que llegue a posar la mirada en ti huiría ante tu infinita belleza. Por favor, aleja esos amargos pensamientos que falsamente has creado"

"¿En verdad lo piensas?", afligida cuestiono.

"Sí Michiru, quien se atreva a escapar de ti es porque en verdad no merece conocerte", la joven añadió gentilmente.

* * *

**(En la superficie)**

La hora acordada poco a poco se iba acercando. Haruka observo a su alrededor y viendo que no había ángel vigilando ni sirena alguna que nadara en las profundas aguas, con sigilo descendió hasta el sitio donde habían jurado volver a verse. Entonces se ocultó entre la espesa maleza a la espera de que la noche llegara.

Con esa eran ya tres noches que esperaba su regreso, sin embargo parecía que la hermosa sirena estaba dispuesta a no cumplir con su promesa. ¿Se habría olvidado de ella?

Llena de emoción la rubia miraba hacia el mar y cuando este se embravecía y levantaba sus hermosas olas, con infinitas esperanzas deseaba que la aguamarina emergiera. Sin embargo su espera siempre resultaba infructífera.

Pero, contrario a lo que Haruka llegara a pensar de su ausencia, cada noche Michiru acudía al reencuentro tan esperado, sin embargo cada vez que en las lejanías contemplaba la hermosura del ángel, ella terminaba huyendo ante el temor que le causaba presentarse con sus heridas y su enrojecida mejilla. Falsamente creía que su apariencia sería una ofensa hacia ese bello ser, quien fielmente siempre volvía a la noche siguiente.

Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo Tenoousei estaba dispuesta a esperar por ella?, el tiempo que fuera necesario, así lo había jurado. Dentro, muy dentro de su corazón sabía que algún día Michiru regresaría. Jamás estaría dispuesta a resignarse a olvidar aquellos hermosos ojos que poseían el color del mar.

Las horas pasaban, la noche había cubierto con oscuridad los hermosos cielos y con ello al corazón de la rubia llego una idea. Estaba decidida a todo por volver a verla.

Sentándose sobre la húmeda arena se quitó las sandalias y poniéndolas a un lado y donde la marea no las arrastrara, con paso ligero camino hacia la orilla, dejando que el agua le refrescara los delicados pies. Llenándose el pecho de un infinito valor, entonces continuo caminando hasta que sus hermosas alas se humedecieron y de un momento a otro, las olas cubrieron su figura por completo.

Una vez que el aire falto a sus pulmones y la tempestuosa marea la arrastro mar adentro, un terrible y desconocido sentimiento la hizo presa. Las rocas que con furia se arrastraban la golpearon en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una le golpeaba en la pálida frente. Abriendo los ojos, observo como poco a poco se alejaba de la superficie y se hundía en un foso oscuro. Estaba a punto de morir devorada por el océano.

De pronto unos delicados brazos la tomaron con gentileza al mismo tiempo que luchaban contra la corriente para llevarla de vuelta a la orilla. La rubia volvió un poco el rostro y al instante se encontró con aquella fría mirada azul. Era ella, quien había acudido en su auxilio.

"¿Qué haces?", llena de una profunda molestia, Michiru cuestiono.

Aún entre sus brazos Haruka llevo su mano hasta su sedoso cabello y acariciándoselo replico; "Supongo que lo mismo que tú"

Ante su respuesta la joven sirena se sonrojo, sin embargo no contesto nada y muy por el contrario espero hasta que ambas tocaran la suave arena de la playa.

"¿Qué hacías dentro de las olas?, sabes que pudiste morir. No perteneces a ese lugar", reprendió luego de que dejara a Haruka sobre una roca.

"Lamento mucho haber profanado tu hermoso hogar con mi abominable presencia. Ha sido muy imprudente lo que he hecho. Espero y puedas perdonarme", reincorporándose, Tenousei extendió sus alas para volver a la alta cumbre nevada.

"No, espera. Deja que cure tu herida". Apenada, la aguamarina pidió y confiando en que él obedecería a su orden, se sumergió entre las tempestuosas aguas.

La rubia se quedó de pie observando como la sirena desaparecía. Llevándose la mano a la pálida frente, sintió como un ligero bulto se había formado en ese lugar. Obedeciendo a su orden se sentó en la orilla y mirando más allá, observo el reflejo de la hermosa Luna sobre el mar. Ese fue un espectáculo que le resulto muy interesante.

De pronto ella emergió llevando en sus manos diversas hierbas que solo podían ser encontradas en su hogar.

"Esto servirá", dijo mientras que con ellas le limpiaba la enrojecida frente, "Evitara que se siga hinchando", dijo al mismo tiempo que suavemente con sus manos hacia presión en ella. "Por favor dime si te duele"

"¿Qué es el dolor?", Urano cuestiono sin conocer esa sensación.

Michiru se quedó pensando en aquello que Haruka previamente le había dicho, así que viéndola a los ojos, expreso; "Haruka, hace algunos momentos yo no me refería a eso que tú has imaginado. Yo no quise decir que tu presencia dentro del mar fuera una blasfemia, yo me refería a que es muy arriesgado lo que has hecho. No debiste haberte aventurado en medio de las olas… pudiste morir… además alguien pudo verte""

"Muchas gracias por haberme salvado", Urano dijo perdiéndose en su hermosa mirada.

"¿Qué hacías?", la sirena pregunto mientras la curaba.

Haruka sonrió y sin dejar de verla a los ojos replico; "Me prometiste que vendrías y como no lo hacías, quise ir a buscarte"

Michiru se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras tan atrevidas; "Haruka, cada noche vine, pero tenía miedo de presentarme ante ti… aún ahora me consume un infinito temor", dijo cubriéndose con el cabello su enrojecida mejilla y la comisura de sus labios.

Urano contemplo sus labios y acomodándole el cabello, intrigada cuestiono; "¿Qué te paso?"

Neptuno sonrió débilmente al escuchar su interrogante; "No te preocupes, no es nada". Dijo tratando de volver un poco el rostro para que no se lo contemplara.

La rubia la tomo de la barbilla para examinarla más de cerca; "¿Te golpeaste con alguna roca?... ¿Alguien te hirió?", gentilmente continuo preguntando.

"Ha sido una roca… ¿Sabes?, las dos noches pasadas he venido para hablar contigo, sin embargo tenía miedo de que huyeras cuando me vieras con el rostro maltratado"

"¿Huir?, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estas igual de hermosa que aquel día en que te conocí, pero ¿Qué es el miedo?", la rubia pregunto acariciándole suavemente las mejillas.

"Eso que muy seguramente sentiste cuando el mar te arrastro", la sirena replico apenada.

"Créeme Michiru, por volver a verte ha valido la pena. Y si fuera necesario, volvería a hacerlo solo para volver a sentir la suavidad de tu cabello entre mis dedos", Urano replico con un mechón de su pelo en sus dedos.

La sirena sonrió y acariciándole las húmedas alas contesto; "Has descrito lo mismo que yo sentía. A pesar de mi promesa y mi temor, estos días estuve en mi hogar pensando si sería prudente volver a encontrarnos y aunque sé que la respuesta es un no, la ilusión de volver a verte me convenció de venir, ademas de que tenia que cumplir con mi promesa... pero ¿Qué acaso no pensaste que las demás sirenas pudieron verte?"

"Ingenuamente no lo he pensado. La sola idea de encontrarte me hizo aventurarme hacia ese lugar", Tenousei replico gentilmente.

"Que tú quieras bajar hasta mi hogar es como si yo intentara elevarme entre los cielos"

Urano en ese momento se dejó caer sobre la arena mientras apoyaba la rubia cabeza sobre sus brazos. "Dime, ¿Alguna vez has contemplado el amanecer?"

"No, jamás", Michiru replico acomodándose los cabellos que el viento le había despeinado.

"¿Tienes que volver a tu hogar?", Haruka pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia.

"Sabes que si, al igual que tú", ella contesto.

Haruka negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios procedió a responder, "Tengo que regresar antes del alba, sin embargo esta puede ser la excepción. Quédate a mi lado para que seas testigo de tu primer amanecer. Te juro que valdrá la pena pasar la noche en vela"

Michiru sonrió ante su invitación; "Esta bien, me quédare contigo hasta el amanecer. Entonces ambos tendremos que volver a nuestra respectiva morada, ¿Sí?"

"Si, Michi", Haruka replico satisfecha.

Los minutos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en horas y con ello el sueño comenzó a apoderase de los adormilados ojos de la aguamarina, los cuales comenzaban a cerrársele contra su voluntad.

"¿Quieres dormir, verdad?"

"Si, pero no lo hago porque tengo miedo", la joven fue sincera en su sentir.

Tenousei sonrió ante sus palabras; "¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me aproveche de tu letargo y te devore?", cuestiono mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Tienes miedo de dormir y que yo haga lo mismo?", Neptuno en lugar de responder, pregunto lo mismo.

"No, no tengo miedo de ti. Jamás lo tendré", replico comprendiendo que era aquella sensación.

"Yo tampoco tengo miedo de eso… tengo miedo de dormirme y que tú te vayas de mi lado", Kaiousei replico con la misma sinceridad de antes.

"Duerme tranquilamente, yo no me iré… juro que cuando despiertes estaré aquí". Dijo mientras que con delicadeza se recostaba al lado de la hermosa mujer.

La sirena sonrió y apoyando la suave melena sobre su brazo, cerró los ojos. Haruka también sonrío al ver que poco a poco su amiga comenzaba a quedarse dormida sobre la suave arena. Aprovechando que ella yacía con los ojos cerrados a la realidad, con total tranquilidad contemplo su magnífica figura, su desnudo torso y la increíble belleza de su rostro. Ante sus ojos, ella era un hermoso ángel marino.

La fría brisa se hizo presente sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo que la sirena se estremeciera ante su toque. Tenousei en ese momento extendió sus alas y acercándose aún más a ella la envolvió en un tierno arrullo para protegerla de aquella gélida caricia.

"Duerme hermosa princesa de los océanos, que yo te protegeré y velare tu dulce sueño", Urano murmuro a su oído.

De nuevo los minutos se convirtieron en horas al punto que la claridad de la mañana poco a poco se fue haciendo presente.

Las furiosas olas del mar como sabiendo que su hija se encontraba en compañía de ese ser, chocaban violentamente contra las rocas de la orilla. Los cielos como sabiendo que un hermoso ángel yacía dormido en la lejana playa, eran surcados por aquellas aves que anunciaban el nuevo día. Pareciera que su intención era despertarla para que volviera a la cumbre nevada.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer de cabellos aguamarina despertó y al hacerlo la sorpresa acudió a encenderle el pálido rostro. No era para menos, si ahora yacía con su tierna cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la dormida rubia. Su ala estaba envuelta a su cuerpo en modo de protección. _"¿En qué momento me he quedado dormida sobre su pecho?"_, pensó mientras trataba de liberarse.

Contemplando que el sol comenzaba a aparecer, gentilmente la llamo; "Haruka, está amaneciendo", dijo mientras posaba su mirada en ella.

Urano abrió los ojos y viendo que ella seguía a su lado, sonrió. Liberándola de su abrazo, expreso con total naturalidad; "Créeme, encontrarme con tu rostro ha sido más hermoso que cualquier amanecer", habiendo dicho se reincorporo y se sentó a su lado. "¿Es muy bello, no lo crees?", añadió señalando hacia el glorioso sol.

"Lo es", Neptuno replico observando su rubio cabello.

"Ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo, ¿volveré a verte?", Tenousei cuestiono dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante.

"Sabes que sí y al anochecer. Esa es la hora en la que ocultándonos entre las sombras nadie nos vera. Adiós Haruka, impaciente esperare la hora de volverte a estar contigo", Kaiousei contesto y en ese instante se arrojó al mar, dejando que la envolviera en sus preciosa olas.

Llena de una profunda satisfacción, Haruka la miro alejarse mientras que de vez en cuando Michiru con su mano le dedicaba un adiós.

* * *

**Notas de autor**

¿Quién se enamorara primero, Haruka o Michiru?, yo creo que ambos lo harán al mismo tiempo. Haruka está embelesada por su belleza y creo que de alguna u otra forma, se gustan.

Oh si, Fénix fue ese ángel tan desobediente. Así lo decidí porque en mi otro fic él era un ser demasiado hermoso, que después de morir en la Luna tenía que renacer. Con la sirena estoy en conflicto, ¿saben porque?, porque ella bien podría ser la reencarnación de Saturno (luego les explico porque) , ¿Qué opinan?

Vicky; Esa mujer es demasiado malvada para con Michiru, su temor a que esos seres la lastimen no está lejos de la realidad, pero ahora ella la ha lastimado más de lo que Haruka podría hacerlo.

Osaka, No merecía que la golpeara de esa forma. Esperemos y Mina no descubra su secreto. Ella juro que siempre lo amaría.

Gasp, hola y gracias por leerme.

VaMkHT, si pensé en esa canción cuando escribí que Endimión no podía ser una sirena XD XD. Aegea no debería pegarle a la pobre Michiru, más que protegerla es un daño el que le está haciendo.

Harumi34, me gusta leer sus comentarios. Y sí, poco a poco se irán humanizando más. No creo que mis lectores se enojen por la boda. lol


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**OBSEQUIOS**

A las puertas del hermoso palacio de cristal la joven Serenity esperaba a que su buena amiga regresara. Había amanecido y desde que la tarde había caído no la había vuelto a ver.

Por momentos fatalmente llegaba a pensar que había vuelto a bajar y, que en ese inhóspito lugar algo muy malo le había ocurrido.

"_¿Dónde estarás?",_ nerviosa se preguntaba a si misma mientras que de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia los hermosos bosques que más allá se alzaban, pero cada vez que lo hacía, evitaba posar la mirada sobre el profundo mar, donde ellas vivían. Hasta que de pronto observo que Haruka caminaba por el nevado sendero y mientras lo hacía, llena de alegría silbaba una dulce melodía.

"Haruka", la chiquilla grito lanzándose a sus brazos para estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho.

"¿A qué se debe este recibimiento tan grato?", pregunto la alta rubia.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?, ¿Dormiste fuera del palacio?... a causa de tu ausencia llegue a pensar que algo te había ocurrido"

"¿De qué hablas, Serenity?, dormí aquí, pero antes del glorioso amanecer salí a recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Ahora no te preocupes tanto por mí. Estoy bien", replico con nerviosismo.

La joven fijamente la observo a los ojos; "Sí no te conociera llegaría a pensar que me estas mintiendo"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", Urano pregunto aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y con el recuerdo de la bella sirena en su memoria.

"Tienes razón, tú jamás me ocultarías algo… pero… ¿Qué te sucedió?", Serenity cuestiono mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello que caía por su enrojecida frente.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse, es solo un insignificante golpe", Tenousei replico volviendo a ocultarlo con su cabello.

"Si tú dices que es algo sin importancia, entonces lo creeré, pero hay algo que hace días quiero preguntarte… dime… el otro día que bajaste a ese lugar en busca de mi juguete… ¿Qué más viste?... desde ese día te encuentro diferente… no eres la misma"

"Ahí no hay nada interesante", contesto esperando acallar sus dudas.

"Entonces prométeme que jamás volverás a bajar, prométeme que no lo harás ni aun siquiera para buscar esa joya que tan importante es para ti, ¿Sabes porque?... porque el solo pensar en ese lugar hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca"

"¿Qué lugar?", Haruka pregunto con el corazón acelerado. Sabía la perfección de que hablaba.

"Sabes que hablo de ese foso", la joven Serenity señalo hacia el mar. "Es oscuro y profundo, me aterra pensar en las horribles criaturas que lo habitan"

"¿Crees que las sirenas son horribles criaturas?"

"Sí. Porque he escuchado a Linus decir que son horripilantes y despiadadas, él ha dicho que son capaces de arrastrarnos hasta sus moradas para después comernos. Que negro debe ser su corazón como para someternos a esas crueles torturas. Por eso no quiero que regreses a ese lugar. No quiero que te atrapen y te lastimen"

Urano se dejó caer sobre la blanca nieve, luego apoyo la rubia cabeza sobre sus brazos; "Yo no creo que sean malas y horribles. Yo más bien pienso que son hermosos seres incomprendidos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguna?", intrigada, la jovencita cuestiono.

"Sí, desde aquí las he visto. Tal vez ellas piensan que nosotros somos abominables monstruos… quizás no salen de sus escondites por temor a que las arrastremos hasta nuestro hogar y luego las hagamos victimas de inenarrables torturas"

Serenity escucho con atención sus palabras; "Entonces dime, ¿Porque hay una prohibición que dice que no podemos vernos? Quizás en medio de todo existe un poco de verdad"

"Quizá eso es porque hay sirenas buenas… y sirenas malas", Urano replico volviendo a reincorporarse.

"Yo no creo eso que ahora dices", un sujeto de cabellos castaños se acercó a ellas por detrás. Ese no podía ser otro más que Eskol, cuya arrogancia podía ser superior a la de Linus.

"Yo solo expresaba lo que pienso", Haruka levemente se encogió de hombros.

"Urano, si algún día encuentras a una sirena buena, entonces estaré gustoso de conocerla. Tráela hasta este lugar. Sera maravilloso tenerla como invitada", el hombre replico con tono burlón. "Para ella prepararemos un espléndido banquete"

Urano en silencio y con total desconfianza observo la sonrisa retorcida que en sus labios se había dibujado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Michiru tenía razón al desconfiar en los de su especie, pero ¿Ellos serían capaces de herir a una sirena?, esa era una pregunta a la cual no quería encontrarle respuesta.

* * *

**(Fondo marino)**

Michiru se contempló en su espejo, descubriendo que su bello rostro casi había sanado por completo. La extraña sensación punzante de sus rosados labios y el color rojizo de su mejilla poco a poco se iban esfumando. Pronto volvería a recuperar la belleza que cruelmente Aegea trato de arrancarle y, entonces Haruka podría volver a contemplarla como el primer día.

Tomando su cepillo de coral, comenzó a peinar sus hermosos cabellos y justo detrás de su oreja, coloco una hermosa flor para engalanar su hermosura.

"_¿A Haruka le gustara?",_ ilusionada se preguntó a si misma mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora acordada.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Escabulléndose entre las columnas de mármol del hermoso palacio de cristal, con sigilo, Haruka ingreso en aquel amplio salón cuyo interior estaba resguardado por tres candados de oro.

Sin hacer ruido observo a su alrededor y dirigiéndose hacia aquel precioso arcón de madera, lo abrió con sumo cuidado para no atraer la atención de quien por ahí pudiera merodear.

Contemplando su contenido, tomo tres hermosas túnicas sin mangas las cuales habían sido finamente bordadas en hilos de oro, también tomo un par de sandalias. Doblando las prendas con cuidado las puso dentro de su bolso de cuero y observando que podía salir sin ser vista, extendió sus hermosas alas y en raudo vuelo bajo de la cumbre. En esos momentos lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento era la ilusión de volver a verla.

Descendiendo entre la espesa maleza contrajo sus alas y haciendo uso de sus menudos pies, comenzó a caminar por la solitaria isla. De esa forma permanecería oculta hasta que la oscura noche llegara y ella se presentara a su clandestino encuentro.

De su bolso extrajo la dulce miel para refrescarse los labios y justo cuando estaba por dar el primer sorbo, su atención se desvió ante en embravecido mar, donde observo el singular nado de la hermosa aguamarina, quien de a poco comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla.

La rubia se puso de pie y tomando una de las hermosas túnicas comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

La hermosa sirena apenas toco la suave arena, hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para sacudirse la cristalina agua de sus cabellos. Ese maravilloso gesto agrado por completo al hermoso ángel.

"Michiru", con una sonrisa de satisfacción la llamo.

"¿Pensaste que no acudiría a nuestra cita?", pregunto ella.

"Por supuesto que no lo pensé, sin embargo hoy es más temprano que ayer", respondió arrodillándose sobre la blanca arena.

"Es la impaciencia por verte, por eso vine mucho antes de lo acordado", contesto acomodándose el suave cabello detrás de sus hombros.

"Me ha pasado lo mismo… Mira he traído un hermoso obsequio para ti", dijo extendiendo la prenda para que ella la contemplara.

Michiru con total ilusión contemplo la túnica, pero luego su alegre rostro cambio por uno de tristeza; "Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. Sin embargo sabes que no lo puedo aceptar"

"¿Por qué no?", Urano cuestiono sin entender.

"Porque sí mis compañeras me ven llegar con esta prenda, de inmediato deducirán que he venido a la superficie. Entonces sabrán que he conocido a un bello ángel. Sabrán que ese ángel me la ha obsequiado"

"Ese no es ningún problema Michi. Úsala y luego para que nadie lo sepa la ocultaremos en algún lugar de esta isla... Ven, traje algo más que quiero mostrarte", Tenousei dijo reincorporándose.

En ese punto la mujer se cubrió los rosadas labios para reír un poco; "Me gustaría mucho acompañarte, pero no puedo seguirte"

"¿Por qué no?", la rubia pregunto sin comprender.

La sirena con una sonrisa en los labios movió su hermosa aleta; "Porque tengo un ligero problema"

Las mejillas de Urano se encendieron ante su indiscreción, así que inclinándose sobre ella, llena de confianza expreso; "Entonces permite que yo sea tus piernas… yo te llevare en mis brazos a cualquier lugar al que quieras ir"

Sorprendida por sus palabras, la aguamarina la observo un momento; "¿Qué has dicho?"

La rubia, gentilmente la miro a los ojos para responder; "He dicho que yo seré tus piernas… yo seré tus alas"

Michiru titubeo un poco, pero viendo la sinceridad que en sus verdes ojos se reflejaba, con pena asintió; "Esta bien, vamos a donde tú quieras. Sabes que confió plenamente en ti", contesto ignorando todo lo que la anciana Aegea había dicho sobre aquella sirena que fue arrastrada por un ángel.

Haruka sonrío, tomándola con delicadeza en sus brazos. "Sujétate a mi cuello para que estés más cómoda", pidió.

Con pena y con el rostro sonrojado la hermosa sirena rodeo su cuello con sus brazos; "Gracias, eres muy amable", dijo sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía contra el de aquel hermoso ser.

"No tienes que agradecerlo. Quiero que estés cómoda", replico dirigiéndole una tierna mirada y una noble sonrisa.

En ese momento la aguamarina observo el suave movimiento de sus rosados labios al hablar, sobre su piel sintió como su dulce aliento la quemaba. Ante eso, su corazón se aceleró. _"¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho?",_ se preguntó así misma mientras se perdía en su gloriosa belleza.

"¿Ocurre algo?", la rubia pregunto al verla en ese éxtasis.

"Perdona, no ha sido nada", sonrojada dijo desviando un poco la mirada. En ese momento agradeció que la luz de la luna fuera opacada por los frondosos árboles, porque sin duda alguna hubiera notado el rubor que había acudido a sonrojarle las preciosas mejillas.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?", Urano pregunto sintiendo contra su pecho cómo el corazón de la mujer se contraía bajo su desnudo seno.

"No lo sé", Neptuno contesto después de un ligero movimiento de hombros.

"Hemos llegado", Tenousei dijo cuándo se encontraron a los pies de un hermoso naranjo en flor. Había reconocido el sitio exacto gracias a que ahí había dejado su bolso. Inclinándose sobre el suelo dejo que la hermosa mujer se sentara y apoyara su espalda contra el árbol.

"Gracias", agradecida replico. "El aroma de este árbol es delicioso", dijo tratando de alcanzar sus flores.

"Lo es", la rubia corto una pequeña rama para entregarla en su mano.

Con sus finos dedos, Michiru comenzó a cortar las pequeñas flores con las cuales se perfumo el cuello. "Gracias"

Urano se sentó a su lado y tomando su bolso comenzó a sacar las cosas que había llevado para ella; "Aquí hay más túnicas", dijo, pero justo cuando estaba por mostrarle su otro obsequio, titubeo. "Soy un tonto… discúlpame"

"¿Por qué eres un tonto?", pregunto.

Sin poder ocultarlo, saco las hermosas sandalias para mostrárselas; "Por esto"

Michiru sonrió dejando escapar una ligera risa; "Son muy hermosas, muchas gracias por tu obsequio. No tengo nada que disculparte", replico mientras vestía la hermosa túnica que su amiga había llevado para ella. "¿Cómo me veo?", cuestiono acomodándose los hermosos cabellos aguamarina que caían por sus ya no desnudos hombros.

"Pensé que las sandalias serían una ofensa para ti"

"¿Debo estar ofendida a causa de tus buenas intenciones?, no, no lo estoy", la sirena dijo compresivamente. "Aún no me has dicho si me veo linda"

Haruka sonrió con confianza, acariciándole la mejilla; "Demasiado muy hermosa, esta flor y el aroma de esas hojas han resaltado tu belleza". En ese momento sintió que era devorada por esos ojos azules que destellantes la observaban.

"Gracias", contesto y llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza se quitó la flor; "Es un regalo que tengo para ti. Consérvala para siempre"

"Lo haré. Muchas gracias. Prometo que la cuidare con mi vida", el ángel dijo llevándola dentro su túnica y colocándola justo al lado de su corazón. Saliendo del trance que la mirada de esa mujer ejercía sobre ella, agrego; "También he traído esto para ti", del fondo del bolso extrajo una copa de cristal. "Anda, bébelo", añadió extendiéndola hacia ella.

"¿Qué es?", Michiru cuestiono tomándola en sus manos.

"Es dulce miel, el alimento que consumimos allí arriba. Su sabor te encantara", dijo y luego tomo una copa que acerco a sus labios.

Michiru la miro comerla y al instante también la llevo a su boca; "Es deliciosa", hizo una pausa para decir, luego volvió beber.

"Sabía que te gustaría, me alegra mucho que su sabor te resulte tan agradable"

"Sabe mucho mejor que el alimento que el mar nos ofrece"

Entonces de un momento a otro del cielo una gota de agua cayó seguida de otra, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en una espesa lluvia.

Haruka levanto la mirada, viendo como las densas nubes se amontonaban sobre sus cabezas; "Gracias a los dioses", expreso contenta.

"¿Por qué?", sin comprender sus palabras, Michiru pregunto.

"Porque las nubes ahora no permitirán que ellos nos vean. Ahora debemos ir a refugiarnos", inclinándose sobre ella la tomo en sus brazos, sin embargo esta vez no fue necesario que Haruka le dijera que la tomara por el cuello, ella instintivamente lo hizo. En ese punto su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

De pronto el rugido del trueno cruzo los cielos, haciendo que la hermosa sirena temblara en sus brazos y refugiara la cabeza contra su pecho. Sintiendo en su nariz el dulce aroma que de su cuerpo emanaba, se concentró en aspirar su dulce perfume.

"¿Qué ocurre pequeña?, ¿Tienes miedo?", Urano pregunto al verla con el rostro apoyado contra su seno.

"Un poco", dijo volviendo el enrojecido rostro hacia ella.

"No deberías temer. Es solo lluvia", expreso mientras ingresaban dentro una cueva no tan profunda.

Mala idea, porque de un momento a otro se encontraron en completa penumbra. Solo el eco de sus voces les hacía saber que estaban juntas.

Ante el rugido del trueno, Michiru aún en sus brazos no dejaba de estremecerse. Haruka se inclinó un poco para depositarla sobre el fina arena, luego se sentó a su lado para tomarle la mano.

"No tengas miedo, mejor deja que te abrace para que puedas estar tranquila", Urano dijo y acto seguido la rodeo con sus brazos.

"¿Cuándo terminara?", pregunto aferrándose a ella.

"Espero y sea pronto… pero puede durar hasta el amanecer"

"¿Hasta el amanecer?, eso es mucho tiempo. Tenemos que volver"

"No te preocupes Michi. Te llevare de regreso a tu hogar. Lo mejor es que ahora nos quedemos aquí", replico apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven.

En silencio permanecieron un buen rato hasta que adormilada, la aguamarina volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

De pronto el crujido de una rama que caía al suelo la sobresalto. Sin duda un rayo había impactado contra un árbol.

"¿Que ha sido eso?", la sirena cuestiono nerviosa.

"Iré a ver", Haruka contesto mientras se reincorporaba.

"No vayas… no sabemos que es"

"Calma chiquilla, estaré bien", dijo observando como sobre la roca se movía un rojizo reflejo.

Saliendo de la cueva, Tenousei observo una rama envuelta en fuego. Acercándose a él y tocándolo como era su costumbre, sintió que también producía calor. Era la primera vez que en su piel experimentaba esa sensación.

Así que tomando una pequeña rama encendida la llevo hasta la entrada de la cueva, la cual ante su luz quedo iluminada.

"¿Qué es eso?", son sorpresa, Michiru asustada pregunto.

"Es fuego Michiru… lo utilizamos en el palacio para alumbrarnos. No sabía que en este sitio también podría encontrarlo. No tengas miedo, pero no te acerques demasiado o te lastimara", dijo sintiendo en su mano una extraña sensación, ¿Seria dolor? "Anda, ahora que tenemos un poco de luz bebamos miel"

La sirena con más confianza volvió a llevar el recipiente a sus labios para comerla.

Gracias al fuego Haruka pudo contemplar como las mejillas y los rosados labios de la aguamarina se habían empapado con el dulce alimento. Y fue precisamente en ese momento cuando aquella idea asalto su cabeza; _"¿A qué sabrá la miel en sus hermosos labios?"_, pensó con la firme intención de beberla de su boca. Sin embargo su razón le decía que no. ¿Por qué? La respuesta exacta era algo que desconocía.

"¿Qué pasa?", Neptuno pregunto al verla mirándola de esa forma.

"No es nada", replico saliendo de ese éxtasis. "Bebé esto, es dulce licor", Haruka agrego entregándole otra copa para que empapara sus labios.

Neptuno apenas dio un trago comenzó a toser, el sabor le había resultado demasiado amargo.

"Su sabor no están dulce como el de la miel", replico con una mueca de desagrado.

"Lamento mucho que no te haya gustado"

"Está bien, no te preocupes", la joven contesto.

La tormenta seguía inundado todo a su paso, imposible seria que dejara de llover y, una vez más como la noche pasada, la aguamarina cayo presa del sueño, o quizás era el ligero efecto del vino.

"Duerme pequeña. Cuando deje de llover te despertare y entonces te llevare de vuelta al mar. Descansa", Urano murmuro a su oído.

El incómodo suelo cubierto con arena y piedra se convertiría en su lecho, así que para que no se ensuciara el hermoso cabello, Haruka la atrajo hacia su pecho para que en el apoyara la suave cabeza.

Así que con ella entre los brazos, tomo la firme decisión de no dormir para poder contemplar su magnífica belleza.

Maravillada, la rubia observo como sus ondulados cabellos semejantes a olas caían por sus hombros. Sus hermosos parpados guardaban el secreto de lo que en esos momentos soñaba. Los firmes senos se asomaban por debajo de la fina túnica. Más abajo contemplo su brillante aleta sobre la cual se reflejaban las llamas de la hoguera que el rayo había encendido, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus rosados labios aún empapados por la dulce miel. En ese momento sintió como si su vida dependiera de probar ese dulce néctar.

La sirena abrió los ojos y posando la mirada en el ángel, sonrió; "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No es nada", replico la otra mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de una forma divina.

"Mentiroso, ¿Me veías dormir?", cuestiono con la cabeza aún apoyada contra su pecho.

"No podría mentirte, en verdad debo decir que eres una criatura muy fascinante, pero cuando duermes en verdad eres difícil de describir.

"¿Mi belleza te ofende?", la sirena pregunto sonriendo.

"No, pero debo decir que me gusta verte dormir. En ese punto tu belleza se vuelve infinita", dijo sin soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre su divino cuerpo.

Ante su mirada juguetona, Michiru se reincorporo sin verdaderas intenciones de querer hacerlo. "Ha dejado de llover… la hora de regresar ha llegado"

"Entonces deja que te contemple un minuto más, volver a hacerlo hasta el próximo atardecer será una tortura", Haruka pidió con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de la mujer…

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Poco a poco comienzan a cuestionarse sobre lo que sienten (aún no saben que es), además, ambos comienzan a volverse humanos, Haruka ha experimentado el miedo y el dolor. ¿Qué más descubrirán?

Lo que resulta gracioso, es que Haruka en medio de su inocencia ha tratado de embriagar a Michiru, pobresita. Y ates de que mal piensen, su intención no era abusar de ella.

Disculpen si casi no menciono a sus amigas, pero es que la idea es que la historia gire alrededor de nuestra pareja favorita.

hyunwon020, ya están enamorados, ambos quieren besarse y sin embargo no saben qué es eso, simplemente lo quieren.

Osaka, ellos en la película son humanos e instintivamente descubrieron sus sentimientos. Haruka y Michiru no son humanos (en toda la extensión de la palabra) y se supone que no deben sentir nada (miedo, placer, dolor), pero poco a poco y de alguna forma descubrirán que no pueden estar separados. No solamente esa sirena puede ser un problema para ambos, también Linus y Eskol pueden serlo.

Vicky, la inocencia de ambas en infinita, así lo imagine desde que estaba escribiendo mi otro fic. Por eso mismo pensé que esta historia quizás no seria de su agrado porque es demasiado fantasioso, pero me equivoque. Ojala y nadie las descubra, sobre todo los ángeles.

Harumi34, por permanecer juntas son capaces de cometer tonterías. No te preocupes, mis fans no son celosas/os como Michiru o Haruka.

kyoky, así es, Fenix y Saturno son los pre protagonistas de esta historia. Ellos hicieron lo mismo que ahora Haruka y Michiru hacen.

Gasp, gracias por la preferencia y comentar después de 14 años.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

** PALACIO DE ROCA**

**(Hace un siglo) **

_Era de noche cuando por entre la espesa maleza Fénix caminaba llevando en sus brazos a la hermosa sirena. Hacía ya varios días que en mitad de la noche se reunían a escondidas, porque ingenuamente pensaban que de esa forma evitarían ser vistos por lo unos o por los otros._

_Llegando hasta el hermoso lecho de la cascada, Fénix se detuvo para dejar que la bella mujer se sentara sobre una roca. Sentándose frente a ella, comenzó a comer un dulce fruto que para sus rosados labios resultaba amargo._

_La pelinegra clavo su mirar en la de él y negando con la cabeza, procedido a hablar; "Sabes que esto no está bien. Debemos dejar de lado estos encuentros"_

_El hombree bajo la mirada, no era la primera vez que se lo pedía; "¿Por qué no está bien?, ¿Solo porque ellos lo dicen?", cuestiono sin intenciones de renunciar a ella._

"_Sabes que si… sí ellos nos descubren… nos castigaran. Sabes a la perfección que es lo que puede sucederte"_

"_Es un riesgo que tengo que asumir", el hombre replico encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. _

"_Sí, pero no quiero que sea por mi culpa", ella contesto._

"_No será tuya, solo será mía… anda no te preocupes más", Fénix dijo mientras que con una afilada roca cortaba un trozo de fruta para ofrecérselo en los labios._

"_¿Tanto me quieres?", la mujer cuestiono sorprendida ante su calma._

"_Eso y más… mucho más", Fénix replico acariciándole la mejilla empapada por las lágrimas._

_Sonrojada, la sirena comenzó a comer el dulce fruto, el cual termino por mancharle los carnosos labios. Fénix observo como el néctar resbalaba por su boca y sin poder contenerse, a gatas avanzo hacia ella para contemplarla más de cerca._

"_¿Qué ocurre?", la pelinegra pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en sus empapados labios._

"_Nada", el ángel contesto sin dejar de mirar su boca._

"_Sí no te sucede nada, ¿Entonces porque me ves de esa forma?", fue la siguiente pregunta que ella formulo._

_Fénix sonrió y abalanzándose sobre ella fundió sus bocas en un tosco beso._

_Asustada, la joven mujer comenzó a luchar en sus brazos y contra sus traviesos labios. "Suélteme", grito._

"_No", él replico._

"_¿Qué haces?", volvió a gritar y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas finalmente pudo empujarlo y apartarlo de ella._

_Agitado, Fénix cayó al suelo. A causa del forcejeo y la caída sus alas se habían ensuciado de hierbas y polvo. _

_Temerosa, la mujer comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección al mar. Desesperada trataba de huir de aquel monstruo que había tratado de herirla.__ Sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles._

_Fénix se reincorporo y caminando hacia ella suavemente le acaricio el cabello; "Deja que te ayude", pidió amablemente._

_La sirena enfurecida rechazo su mano. "Aléjate, ellas tenían razón. Ustedes son unos horribles monstruos capaces de devorarnos"_

"_No, te juro que mi intención no era esa", contesto avergonzado de su comportamiento tan bajo._

"_¿No?, ¿Entonces qué pretendías?", la sirena volvió a cuestionar._

"_Imprudentemente quise tocar tus labios con los míos… yo soy incapaz de lastimarte… juro por mis alas que no quería comerte", el ángel dijo y en ese momento comenzó a llorar. Sabía que si su explicación no bastaba ella se iría y jamás volvería. _

_La pelinegra observo la amarga pena que lo consumía; "¿De verdad no querías lastimarme?"_

"_No… yo solo quería saber que se sentiría hacerlo", volvió a decir en su defensa._

"_¿Cómo ha sido?", pregunto la mujer._

_Limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, le dirigió una enamorada mirada; "Mejor de lo que imaginaba"_

* * *

**(Presente. Tres días después, en la cumbre)**

A cada lugar que iba, Haruka entre su túnica llevaba la casi marchita flor que Michiru le había obsequiado. Después de sus blancas alas, aquello se había convertido en su objeto más preciado. El suave perfume que aún conservaba entre sus pétalos le recordaba el aroma que la aguamarina poseía en su cabello.

Lejos de cualquier preocupación, Haruka caminaba por el nevado sendero y, como se había hecho su costumbre silbaba una armoniosa melodía.

Mina la observo acercarse he inmediatamente encamino sus pasos hacia ella. "Haruka", la llamo con tono sereno.

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunto la otra deteniendo su camino y volviendo el rostro para contemplarla.

Mina se acercó un poco más; "Hace varios días tu costumbre era salir a recibir el amanecer, sin embargo de un tiempo para acá he notado que has dejado de hacerlo… ¿Por qué?, en vano he esperado por ti para que juntos vayamos a recibir los primeros rayos del sol"

Tenousei sonrió ante su cuestionamiento; "En nada han cambiado mis costumbres… sabes que es algo que disfruto hacer en soledad y muy de mañana… entonces la brisa es fresca. Me alegra mucho sentirla acariciándome las alas"

Inquiridoramente la mujer la miro al rostro; "Urano, tu costumbre jamás ha sido mentir… ahora no entiendo porque lo haces… dime… ¿De dónde vienes?... en tu piel percibo el aroma salado del mar"

"¿Acaso te importa saberlo?", sus preguntas y sospechas comenzaban a incomodarla. Extendiendo sus alas se elevó un poco para huir de ella.

Mina observo hacia el blanco suelo e inclinándose un poco, tomo aquello que había caído de la túnica de la rubia; "¿Qué es esto?", cuestiono en voz alta para que Haruka la escuchara.

Urano volvió la vista y entonces contemplo su hermosa flor en sus menudas manos; "Regrésamela", grito volviendo el vuelo hacia ella.

"Es mía, yo la encontré", la joven replico mientras lo llevaba hasta su nariz para aspirar su delicado perfume.

"Mina… te lo suplico… es mía… hace varios días la encontré mientras el viento la arrastraba a lo largo del nevado sendero… por favor", suplicante pidió.

La jovencita observo las lágrimas que por sus mejillas resbalaban. Sin duda habían logrado tocarle el corazón; "Está bien… es tuya", dijo extendiéndola para que la tomara.

Tenousei sonrió y justo cuando estaba por tocarla, Linus descendió y se interpuso entre los dos, haciendo que de nuevo la flor cayera entre la nieve.

Con burla, el hombre contemplo a ambos; "¿Qué es eso por lo que peleaban?", cuestiono sabiendo la razón.

"No es nada, Linus", titubeante la jovencita replico.

"¿Urano?", el pelinegro cuestiono torciendo burlonamente los labios.

"Simples tonterías", replico clavando su verde mirada en la del hombre.

Linus bajo la mirada para contemplar la marchita flor. "Ya lo entiendo… pero, ¿Qué hace esto aquí?... ¿Quién ha osado a traerla hasta nuestro hogar?... ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Urano?". El tono de su voz era despectivo.

"Nadie lo ha hecho Linus, aquí estaba y yo solo vine a admirarla", Mina dijo mientras posaba la mirada en Haruka. Por primera vez en su vida una mentira había escapado de sus labios. Era preciso hacerlo si quería proteger a su amiga.

"¿Urano?", el pelinegro volvió la vista hacia la alta rubia.

Con temor, Haruka se encogió de hombros; "Ya escuchaste a Mina, seguramente el viento debió arrastrarla hasta este lugar, ha sido nuestra curiosidad la que nos ha traído a contemplarla", también mintió. Dentro de su pecho sentía como el corazón se le deshacía al tener que negar a Michiru.

"Entonces si no pertenece a ninguno de ustedes dos, no les importara que haga esto, ¿Verdad?", habiendo dicho sonrió y pisándola salvajemente, destruyo su belleza.

Con una infinita impotencia Haruka observo lo que cruelmente ese sujeto había hecho. En ese momento con todo su corazón deseo haber podido salvar su regalo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Además no quería que él descubriera su secreto y lastimara a la hermosa sirena. En silencio, la pena se ahogó en su afligido pecho.

De la garganta de Linus emergió una carcajada y extendiendo sus alas se alejó, dejando a la entristecida joven junto a Mina.

Aún sin poder creerlo, Haruka se inclinó para tomar lo poco que quedaba de la flor. En ese punto no pudo evitar echarse llorar; "Perdóname Michiru, lamento no haberla protegido. He faltado a mi promesa", murmuro casi en silencio para que su compañera no la escuchara.

Mina observo el entristecido semblante de la rubia e inclinándose un poco, la tomo por el hombro. "Urano, lamento mucho que Linus la haya deshecho"

Molesta, Haruka la empujo un poco; "No me toques… aléjate… tú jamás entenderás todo lo que esta flor significaba para mí". Con sus manos, uno a uno recogió los fragmentos y guardándolos en su túnica lentamente se fue volando hacia el palacio.

La mujer en silencio la observo y extendiendo sus alas se lanzó de la alta cumbre y sin siquiera pensar en castigos y prohibiciones, comenzó a descender entre la espesa maleza de la isla.

Era la primera vez que acudía a ese lugar, así que llena de un profundo temor comenzó caminar entre la arena y las rocas.

"_Por mi culpa Linus destruyo la hermosa flor que Haruka había encontrado y que tanto significaba para ella… ahora ella no quiere volver a hablar conmigo… espero y en compensación por mi falta acepte la flor que le llevare", _pensó mientras se acercaba a un arbusto.

Lo que Mina no comprendía, era que la flor de Haruka tenía un significado muy especial para ella, ni aun siquiera todas las flores de ese lugar podrían reemplazarla.

Entonces a sus oídos llego el rugir del océano y volviendo la vista en su dirección, atraída por el sonido de sus olas comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla. Había olvidado el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar. _"¿Cómo será de cerca?... sí ya he venido hasta este lugar… estará bien que lo contemple", pensó posando la mirada sobre él._

La hermosa Nix que oculta estaba detrás de una roca, con ávido ánimo la miro inclinarse para tomar un puño de arena. Esa sirena había jurado atrapar a un ángel y llevarlo hasta su morada, así que acercándose sigilosamente, espero el momento oportuno para atraerla con su canto y arrastrarla dentro de las embravecidas aguas. Esa sería su venganza por lo que uno de esos infames seres había hecho con una de ellas.

Rei, quien nadaba en la orilla observo hacia la playa y al hacerlo, pudo contemplar a aquel ángel. Asustada por su abominable presencia, se ocultó tras de una roca. Mina sin siquiera notar a ambas mujeres continuo caminando y justo cuando estaba por sumergir sus palios pies en la suaves olas, una voz la detuvo.

"Aléjate… no te atrevas a contaminar nuestras preciosas aguas con tu blasfema presencia", Rei grito molesta ante su osadía.

Encolerizada, Nix torció los labios. La pelinegra había arruinado su terrible plan.

Mina volvió la vista hacia ella. Frunciendo el entrecejo e inflamando el pecho en orgullo pensó en devolverle la palabra, sin embargo sabía que hacerlo sería indigno de uno de ellos, así que limitándose a observarla con un profundo rencor, extendió sus alas y se alejó de la casi solitaria playa.

En silencio y temblando, la hermosa pelinegra se quedó observando como aquel bello ser volvía a su hogar, de donde no debió bajar.

"Son muy hermosos… pero no cabe duda de que su corazón es negro y está lleno de un profundo odio", pensó y sumergiéndose entre las olas se alejó. Temía que llamara a los suyos y se atrevieran a bajar para lastimarla.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Desde que se habían encontrado a la orilla del mar, Michiru pudo notar en el rostro de la rubia la cruel pena que la hería.

"Deja que encienda el fuego", lánguidamente Haruka dijo mientras dejaba que la hermosa aguamarina apoyara su espalda contra el muro de la oscura cueva.

"Gracias", replico con una sonrisa en los labios y al mismo tiempo que se vestía con la túnica.

En medio de una oscuridad que solo era quebrantada por los rayos de la luna, Urano reunió un poco de maleza seca, luego comenzó a frotar dos ramas y de un momento a otro de ellas emergió un delgado hilo de humo el cual fue seguido de una rojiza flama.

Con cuidado y para que no se apagara, Haruka llevo la fogata hasta el interior de la cueva para iluminarla.

"Tenemos luz", dijo y dejándola sobre el suelo, se dirigió hacia su pesado bolso de cuero. "He traído cosas muy lindas que te gustaran"

"¿Haruka?", con preocupación por su semblante, Neptuno la llamo.

"Dime", contesto la otra mientras comenzaba a desempacar el contenido de su bolso.

"¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Por qué estás tan triste?", la aguamarina se acercó a ella para acariciarle las mejillas.

"Michi… en verdad no me gustaría hacerte participe de mi pena… pero no puedo mentirte… estoy profundamente afligida"

"¿Quieres decirme porque?", gentilmente la mujer volvió a pedir.

"Porque he sido muy tonto… porque mientras volvía a la cumbre perdí el hermoso obsequio que me diste", replico comenzando a derramar amargas lágrimas.

Michiru sonrió; "Aleja esa pena de ti… mañana volveré a traerte una flor"

"¿De verdad?", la rubia cuestiono emocionada.

"Sí Haruka. No me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera"

"Está bien… pero mira", dijo con una sonrisa y mientras desdoblaba aquel objeto.

"¿Qué es?", la sirena pregunto sin imaginar para que podía servir aquello.

Urano extendió una especie de gruesa manta sobre el suelo; "Sirve para dormir sobre ella", dijo y en ese instante coloco tres mantas sobre la improvisada cama. "No quiero que vuelvas a dormir en la arena… aquí estarás muy cómoda". Del interior de su bolsa extrajo dos túnicas y un par de cuencos. "Mañana podre traer más cosas, esta caverna será nuestro palacio de roca"

Neptuno en ese punto tomo las manos de Urano y mirándola a los ojos, procedió a preguntar; "¿Has robado esto para traerlo hasta aquí?"

"No… todo esto es mío y lo he traído para compartirlo contigo", replico con total sinceridad.

"Yo no tengo nada que compartir contigo", la aguamarina contesto apenada.

"Tú compañía es todo lo que necesito… también traje miel y dulce licor", contesto y entonces comenzó a servir el dulce alimento en el cuenco.

"Gracias", la aguamarina dijo y de inmediato comenzó a disfrutar su exquisito sabor.

La rubia de igual manera comenzó a beberlo, hasta que algo poderosamente llamó su atención. De nuevo, los labios de la mujer se empaparon con la dulce miel. Eso sin duda le parecía algo realmente hermoso. En ese momento volvió a desear poder tomarla de su boca.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Michiru pregunto al verla sonriendo de esa forma.

"No es nada Michi… es solo que hay momentos en los que no puedo apartar la mirada de ti", replico sin dejar de observar el movimiento su boca.

"Haces que me sonroje", replico ella acomodándose el cabello que caía por su rostro.

"Yo solo digo la verdad, no tengo porque mentirte"

Para la aguamarina tampoco había pasado desapercibido el endulzado movimiento de los labios de la rubia. Así que llenándose de un profundo valor dirigió su frágil dedo a ellos y acariciándolos, luego lo llevo a su boca para sentir su sabor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?... ¿Querías probar la miel de mis labios?", Tenousei pregunto sonriente. Era como si Michiru hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Apenada y sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer, Michiru guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

Haruka dibujo una sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro. Era su turno de dar el siguiente paso. Tomando a la mujer por la barbilla, la miro a los ojos. Llenándose el pecho de valor y coraje fue más allá y entonces finalmente unió sus labios con los de la sirena.

Nerviosa, la aguamarina se estremeció en sus brazos, pero sin embargo no trato de huir. Haruka se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos se disculpó; "Perdona por haber hecho esto, pero es que no pude contener el deseo de probar la miel de tus labios", dijo comenzando a acariciarle el sedoso cabello.

Michiru desvió un poco el rostro, sintiendo como un pesado sopor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas. "Está bien, no te disculpes", replicó en voz baja mientras se acomodaba el cabello que caía por su frente.

Haruka se sentó en su lugar, pero sin quitarle la enamorada mirada de encima.

Después de un corto silencio, Michiru volvió a posar la mirada en ella. "Yo también deseaba poder probar la miel que había en tus labios… sin embargo has sido más valiente que yo"

"¿De verdad?", Tenousei cuestiono emocionada, sabía que no estaba sola en su sentir.

Kaiousei tiernamente asintió.

"¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?", Tenousei cuestiono llena de ilusión.

En silencio la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te resulto desagradable?", preocupada por su atrevimiento, volvió a preguntar.

"No", la sirena replico en voz baja. Acercándose lentamente a la rubia, sus dulces labios volvieron a unirse en un beso, luego los separo un poco para añadir; "Ahora quería ser yo quien lo hiciera"

Haruka dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra su pecho, ambas sintieron como sus corazones se contraían de forma frenética. Era la emoción del primer beso. Sin poder contener el deseo de sus labios sus bocas volvieron a unirse. De forma lenta Haruka dejo que sus labios a recorrieran los de la joven mujer. Michiru por su parte la abrazo por el cuello mientras poco a poco también aprendía a besar…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Mis estimados lectores no agregare muchos recuerdos de Fénix y Saturno porque hacerlo sería como hacerle spoiler la historia, así que serán pocos y breves.

Haruka y Michiru se han besado por primera vez y como vemos, no querrán dejar de hacerlo, imaginen si descubren lo otro XD XD.

En mis fics siempre dejo cosas escondidas y es por ejemplo en, "Leyenda de una pasión, cap 24", Michiru le dice a Haruka a su lado viviría en donde fuera, pero es en "Fragmentos de una vida cap 42", en la que Michiru le dice a Haruka que a su lado viviría en donde fuera, incluso dentro de una cueva. VaMkHT, fue la única que en ese tiempo noto la referencia entre una historia y otra.

hyunwon020, ya les diré quién los descubrió.

Osaka, su amistad ya se volvió algo más, que bonito.

Vicky, ambas se pasan de inocentes y tiernas, nada que ver con su otra vida en la que eran todo menos eso.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**DULCES ****PALABRAS**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Luego de tortuosas horas finalmente había anochecido. _

_Agitado y a punto de perder la conciencia, Fénix corría tratando de abrirse paso por entre la espesa maleza. Sus ensangrentados pies se hundían en la fina y salada arena, provocándole un terrible dolor que por momentos paralizaba sus deshechos miembros, sin embargo su pesada marcha debía continuar. Derrumbándose sobre las afiladas rocas comenzó a arrastrarse sobre sus amoratadas rodillas. La sangre que de su cabeza brotaba resbalaba por su frente y le nublaba la vista. _

_Reincorporándose un poco, el dolor que lo invadía lo volvió a derivar. No era para menos, si su espalda había sido salvajemente flagelada. Fénix estaba agonizando._

_Arrastrándose por entre el fango finalmente llego hasta la cascada. Abatido por lo que había pasado se hecho llorar mientras que el agua que corría limpiaba su maltratado cuerpo…_

_Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Fénix se refugió dentro de una gruta. Finalmente luego de tanto vagar y de tanto dolor había encontrado un escondite. Sentándose en una roca, volvió a llorar. Valientemente había escapado de la tortura, pero difícilmente podría escapar del dolor de su alma y sus pensamientos. Así pues, sin nadie que curara sus heridas, pacientemente esperaría a que la que la muerte lo sorprendiera en soledad y no en manos de esos terribles seres…_

* * *

**(Presente. Tres días después. En la isla)**

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, la rubia y la hermosa aguamarina yacían recostadas. Michiru con su nariz apoyada en el cuello de Haruka, sonreía ante el perfume que de él se desprendía. Urano sonreía satisfecho mientras veía hacia el cielo y cariñosamente entrelazaba su mano con la de Neptuno.

La necesidad de permanecer el uno al lado del otro era más importante que la hora. En esos momentos de felicidad no pensaban en leyes, castigos o prohibiciones. Se sentían libres para quererse.

Michiru sonrió y reincorporándose un poco, observo la hermosa mirada de su amada.

"¿Ocurre algo?", cuestiono la otra.

"No es nada", contesto la sirena y acto seguido la besos en los rosados labios.

Haruka correspondió a sus besos mientras la atraía para que recostara la cabeza sobre su cuerpo.

"Pero me gustaría mucho saber qué piensas", Neptuno añadió sintiendo en su rostro el palpitar de su corazón enamorado.

"En nosotros", el ángel replico dejando que de su pecho escapara un suspiro.

"Es algo muy bello, ¿Verdad?", Michiru en ese punto cerro los ojos. Adoraba arrullarse con la suave voz de aquel ser.

"Lo es… pero ahora mismo pienso en que nuestro encuentro para nada fue casualidad… creo que por alguna extraña razón nos hemos conocido", replico besándole la pálida frente.

"Ha sido algo maravilloso", contesto sintiendo como el dulce viento golpeaba sus mejillas. Reincorporándose un poco la miro a los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa pregunto; "¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de conocerme a mí, hubieras conocido a una de mis compañeras?"

Ligeramente Urano se encogió de hombros; "Estoy seguro de que por ninguna de ellas hubiera sentido lo que siento por ti… pero, sí tú en lugar de haberme conocido a mí hubieras conocido a otro ángel, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?... ¿Lo querrías como me quieres a mí?"

La sirena rió un poco ante su absurdo cuestionamiento; "Tú mismo lo has dicho Haruka, por nadie hubiera sentido lo que siento por ti. Ese día confié en ti porque tus intenciones no fueron herirme, pero estoy segura de que cualquiera otro lo hubiera hecho. Entre todos ellos, tú eres el único bueno", contesto gentilmente.

"De entre todas las sirenas, yo sé que eres la más bella y la más buena"

Habiendo dicho ambas cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar el bello canto de las aves. En esa paz permanecieron un momento, hasta que la rubia sonrió ante la idea que había asaltado su cabeza.

"Michiru… vamos a refrescarnos a la cascada", dijo reincorporándose un poco.

"Sabes que desde las alturas podrían vernos", su compañera replico con cierta preocupación.

"Confía en mi Michi. Estos árboles son muy altos, nos ocultaran bajo su cobijo", Haruka se inclinó un poco para tomarla en sus brazos.

"Entonces vamos"

Llegando al lecho de la cascada, sobre una roca Haruka dejo que la mujer se sentara. La aguamarina por su parte de inmediato sumergió su colorida aleta.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y quitándose las sandalias también sumergió sus pálidos pies. "Vaya que esto es refrescante", dijo mientras los movía y chapoteaba un poco.

"Lo es, pero no te sumerjas en sus profundidades, recuerda lo que sucedió aquella noche", Michiru dijo recordando el día en que Haruka se aventuró entre las embravecidas olas.

"Enséñame", Tenousei pidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?", pregunto la hermosa aguamarina.

"Enséñame a nadar como tú lo haces. Enséñame a nadar para que yo pueda ir a buscarte hasta tu hogar", emocionada suplico su amada.

"Haruka, sabes que no puedes bajar. Sí ellas te ven no sabemos que puedan llegar a hacerte", la mujer murmuro.

"Aun así quiero que me enseñes, juntos hemos volado, quiero que juntos nademos en este lugar"

"¿Estás seguro?", la mujer cuestiono no muy convencida de lo que le pedía.

"Sí", fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo.

"Está bien, lo haré", Michiru dijo quitándose la túnica. Doblándola con cuidado la dejo a un lado y donde no se humedeciera. Estaba acostumbrada a que Haruka contemplara su hermosa desnudez.

Tenousei la observo hacerlo he imitándola, también se desnudó.

Michiru volvió la vista hacia ella, observando que no había prenda que le cubriera. "¿Qué haces?", pregunto ruborizada. No era para menos, estaba acostumbrada a ver desnudas a las de su especie, pero no a uno de esos seres.

"No quiero que se moje", Urano replico mientras la doblaba y la colocaba al lado de la túnica de su amada.

Con suma atención y con una inocente mirada, Michiru recorrió las bien trazadas formas del ángel, observando que sus cuerpos eran muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

"Anda Michiru… vamos a nadar", la rubia dijo mientras que lentamente se sumergía en las dulces aguas.

"Espera Haruka, no vayas solo", Michiru dijo saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y arrojándose tras de ella, la tomo de las manos para que lentamente avanzara.

"Tengo miedo", dijo antes de que su húmedo cuerpo se estremeciera ante la fresca brisa.

"Mi amor, sabes que no tienes que temer, no te soltare de mi mano", Neptuno contesto.

"¿Mi amor?... ¿Qué significan esas palabras?", con una sonrisa, el ángel se detuvo a preguntar.

Las mejillas de Kaiousei se sonrojaron ante su cuestionamiento; "No lo sé, solo sé que mi corazón necesitaba decirlo", nerviosa contesto.

"Se escucha muy bonito… mi amor", Haruka dijo sintiendo como esas palabras la quemaban en lo más profundo de su pecho.

"¿Verdad que si?", pregunto ella mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo es", la otra replico mientras se perdía en su mirada.

Ambas seguían avanzando. El fondo poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse de los pies de Haruka, hasta que de pronto su cuerpo se hundió. Lejos de sentir miedo, fuertemente se aferró a la mano de la sirena, quien no lo soltaría.

"¿Tienes miedo?", pregunto Michiru.

Urano simplemente negó con la cabeza. No quería que la última bocanada de aliento escapara de su pecho.

"Mueve tus piernas, así como yo muevo mi aleta", la aguamarina replico aún son sus manos entrelazadas.

Haruka abrió los ojos, contemplando el hermoso mundo que debajo de aquellas aguas había, pero contrario a lo que Michiru había dicho, lo hizo rápidamente. Eso provoco que ambas se hundieran.

La joven rió un poco ante su torpeza, así que jalándola de los brazos, la llevo hasta el lugar menos profundo.

"¿Cómo lo hice?", Tenousei pregunto sabiendo lo que Michiru replicaría.

"Patea el agua lentamente, aún no estás listo para hacerlo como lo has hecho", contesto soltando una ligera risa.

"¿Soy demasiado torpe?", cuestiono la rubia.

"Aventurero sería la respuesta correcta", la mujer replico soltando su mano.

"No Michi", grito al saberse lejos de su protección.

La sirena se alejó un poco; "Ven", ordeno con un ligero movimiento de mano.

"Tengo miedo de hundiré", Urano grito mientras que de forma desesperada manoteaba a su alrededor.

"No lo harás, patea el agua, lentamente", contesto. "Sí te hundes, yo te sacare"

Haruka volvió a respirar profundo y zambulléndose obedeció a las palabras de su amada. Aunque su forma de hacerlo era torpe y por momentos llegaba a hundirse, de a poco comenzaba a acercarse a ella, pero justo cuando estaba por rodearla con sus brazos el aire falto a sus pulmones, haciendo que rápidamente emergiera.

Preocupada, Michiru acudió a su encentro; "¿Estas bien?", cuestiono agitadamente.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y viéndola con el rabillo del ojo, con sus manos comenzó a chapotear la cristalina agua para empaparla.

Ante su travesura la sirena comenzó a reír; "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Es muy divertido Michi", Haruka replico riendo abiertamente.

"Con que quieres jugar, entonces juguemos", Neptuno se giró. Levantando su aleta en el aire y hundiéndola con fuerza comenzó a mojar a la rubia. Habían iniciado su pequeña guerra en la que el agua era su inocente arma.

Ambas continuaron riendo y jugando hasta que el ángel se acercó a ella y juntas volvieron zambullirse.

Tanta era su diversión, que sus infantiles juegos se extendieron hasta el atardecer. La horas habían pasado y ellas ni siquiera lo habían notado.

Ruborizada, Michiru salió de agua, Haruka hizo lo mismo y mientras esperaban a que sus desnudos cuerpos se secaran, ambas se sentaron sobre una roca.

"Tu piel", Michiru dijo señalando hacia el pecho de la rubia.

"¿Qué?", Urano cuestiono mientras se revisaba.

Kaiousei fijamente contemplaba aquella pequeña cicatriz; "¿Qué te sucedió?", cuestiono llevando su mano hasta su pecho para tocarla.

Ante sus dedos sobre su desnuda piel y su pregunta, Haruka simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que la tengo"

Intrigada, Michiru comenzó a examinar su precioso cuerpo, entonces entre sus hermosas alas descubrió otra marca; "Aquí hay otra", replico acariciándola lentamente.

"¿De verdad?", Haruka giro un poco su cabeza, sin embargo imposible le hubiera resultado verla.

"Sí", la aguamarina replico. "¿No te duele?"

"No"

"Es como si algo te hubiese herido y atravesado… te hirió muy cerca del corazón", con preocupación la sirena añadió.

"Quizás nací con ella… ¿Sabes Michi?... a veces pienso que nuestra existencia viene de algún lado y eso tiene que ver con que tú y yo nos conociéramos"

"Vienes del cielo… Yo vengo del océano"

Haruka negó con la cabeza; "No Michiru, yo no hablo de nuestro origen en este mundo. Yo hablo de un origen mucho más antiguo. Yo pienso que nuestra existencia se debe a un algo y a un porque"

"No te entiendo", la aguamarina replico acomodándose los ya casi secos cabellos que caían por su frente.

"Yo creo que antes de nuestro nacimiento en este mundo, vivimos en otro"

Michiru se llevó la mano a los labios para reír; "No te entiendo mi amor"

"¿Por qué estamos juntos?, ¿Por qué nos hemos conocido?, ¿Por qué tú sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti?, ¿Por qué tengo esa cicatriz que parece atravesarme el cuerpo?"

"¿Crees que hay una explicación a todas esas preguntas?"

"Sí mi amor. Quizás nosotros en otro tiempo, en otro lugar y quizás en otro espacio, nos conocimos y estuvimos juntos. Morimos y luego volvimos a nacer para volver a estar juntos. Nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad, simplemente el destino quiso volver a unirnos"

"Quizás tienes razón. A pesar de haber nacido en lugares diferentes hemos llegado a querernos"

"Quizás mi cicatriz es la imborrable huella de otra vida… quizás es el recordatorio de que alguna vez ya viví en este mismo cuerpo, solo que soy incapaz de recordar cómo me herí"

"Debió ser una herida mortal, casi te atraviesa el corazón"

"Quizás lo fue, pero lo que haya pasado ya no importa", replico acariciándole el cabello.

Michiru sonrió, luego le beso los labios. "Esta oscureciendo, tienes que volver. No querrás que te echen de menos y piensen que has pasado la noche fuera del palacio"

"La única que llega a hacerlo es Serenity", Haruka replico mientras se vestía.

"Me has hablado de ella, sin embargo jamás me has dicho cómo es"

"Ella es muy buena y comprensiva. Se preocupa mucho por mi… es mi mejor amiga"

"Confías mucho en ella, ¿Verdad?", la sirena cuestiono.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para decirle nuestro secreto"

"Hace un momento me has dicho que ella es comprensiva"

"Lo es Michi, sin embargo su pensamiento es erróneo… ella falsamente cree que esas horribles cosas que dicen de ustedes son verdad, por eso no puedo decirle que estoy enamorado de una sirena"

"Entonces más vale que sigamos siendo cuidadosos, tampoco quiero que ellas se enteren de nuestros encuentros… temo a la ira de Aegea"

"¿Quién es Aegea?", Haruka cuestiono.

"Es la anciana que me impide nadar en la superficie, es ella quien durante años ha dicho a las demás que ustedes son malos. Sí no fuera por ella, nosotros no tendríamos miedo de ustedes"

La rubia se acercó a su amada para acariciarle los suaves labios y la mejilla. "No fue una roca, ¿verdad?... ¿Fue ella quien se atrevió a lastimarte?"

Neptuno asintió ligeramente; "Sí, fue ella. Lo hizo porque supuso que había escapado para venir hasta aquí"

"¿Fue el día que nos conocimos?, por mi culpa te pego y yo no estuve hay para protegerte. Perdóname Michi, ha sido mi culpa", lastimosamente Haruka expreso.

"No estés triste, ya paso… llévame al mar. Te juro que mañana seguiremos halando, ahora debes irte"

En silencio y mientras se miraban a los ojos, el ángel llevo a la sirena hasta la orilla.

"Adiós mi amor", beso su mejilla y luego la sentó sobre la suave arena.

"Adiós mi amor. Te quiero", la sirena besos sus labios y entonces dejo que las olas la devoraran.

Satisfecha por esas palabras y esos dulces besos, Haruka comenzó a adentrarse aún más en la isla.

Sin temor a perderse, sus pies siguieron avanzando como si algo o mejor dicho alguien los dirigiera hasta ese lugar.

De pronto en las cercanías escucho pasos y volviendo la vista miro a aquel extraño ser. Fijando la vista en él, observo que se trataba de un cansado anciano, quien para avanzar se apoyaba sobre un improvisado cayado. En su otra mano llevaba un sucio cuenco y en su interior un par de dulces frutos.

"¿Qué es?", Haruka se preguntó así misma al ver que ese hombre no tenia alas.

El hombre sin notar la presencia del ángel continúo avanzando hasta que llego a la entrada de una gruta. Soltando el cayado, con su mano comenzó a palpar la roca para guiar sus cansados pasos hacia el interior.

Intrigada por su presencia, Haruka lo siguió y llegando hasta su escondite echo un vistazo dentro. Lejos de sentir miedo, se sintió atraída.

"Hola", grito hacia la oscuridad, escuchando como el eco de su voz se reproducía en aquellos rocosos muros. "¿Quien eres?", volvió a preguntar mientras lentamente ingresaba.

"Aléjate", el anciano a duras penas contesto.

"¿Quién eres?", Haruka volvió a preguntar. "Te he visto caminando… ¿Eres un ángel?, ¿Dónde están tus alas?", en medio del sonoro eco siguió avanzando hacia donde estaba el pequeño destello de una fogata.

"Ya te dije que te largues, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie más", el hombre replico enfurecido.

"¿Porque te ocultas aquí?, ¿Por qué no vives allá arriba, donde los demás habitan?"

"Me es suficiente es con vivir aquí… ese lugar esta maldito", contesto con la voz entrecortada. "Tú y los demás me quitaron todo… ¿Por qué me pides que regrese si ustedes me echaron?"

"¿De qué hablas?, ¿Acaso nos conocemos?", la rubia pregunto intrigada.

"¿Quién te envió a perturbarme?... ¿Fueron ellos?... diles que estoy muerto", el anciano grito.

"No me envía nadie… te mire recoger frutos… me intriga saber porque no tienes alas"

Gracias a la flama de la hoguera, Haruka finalmente contemplo a aquel pobre anciano que yacía sentado sobre el rocoso suelo. Sus ojos estaban cegados por la vejes, en su piel llevaba viejas y profundas cicatrices. Sus blancas y largas barbas llegaban hasta su pecho.

"¿Aún estas hay?", el anciano pregunto ante el ensordecedor silencio.

"Aquí estoy", Haruka replico con cierta melancolía.

"No me has dicho quién te envía", el hombre dijo.

"He venido solo. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí"

"Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces ven y acércate para que con mis manos pueda verte", el anciano pidió.

Urano impulsada por sus palabras camino hasta él he inclinándose, dejo que con sus cansadas manos le acariciara el rostro; "Hace años que no hablo con nadie, pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?"

"Me llamo Haruka", la rubia replico.

Ante su nombre, el hombre sonrió satisfecho; "¿Qué haces aquí, Haruka?... sí ellos te ven en este lugar, podrían castigarte"

"Vine a explorar", contesto.

El anciano ante sus palabras negó con la cabeza; "Entonces más vale que te cuides… no solamente de que ellos te vean, también cuídate de ellas… son malas... son perversas"

"Todos dicen que son malas, pero yo creo que mienten… más bien creo que son hermosas", replico refiriéndose a su amada.

El anciano desdibujo la sonrisa de su rostro; "¿Has hablado con ellas?", cuestiono intrigado.

"No, jamás lo he hecho, pero las he visto desde la cumbre", la rubia mintió para protegerla.

"Nunca, por ningún motivo te acerques a ellas, no importa que tan bellas puedan ser… no querrás que te pase todo lo que a mí", replico mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sin duda un profundo miedo se había apoderado de él.

Haruka entendió de inmediato sus palabras; "¿Eres tú el ángel al que ellas hirieron?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza; "No criatura… ellas no me hirieron", replico mientras que de su pecho comenzaban a escapar lastimosos gemidos. "Es mejor que te vayas… podrían verte aquí… por favor no le digas a nadie que me has visto… aún tengo miedo de ellos"

"¿Porque?", la rubia cuestiono sin entender.

"Porque se supone que aquella noche morí… vete y jamás vuelvas por aquí"

"¿Al menos puedo saber cómo te llamas?", Tenousei pregunto.

"Ellos solían llamarme Fénix, porque mis alas fueron las más hermosas que surcaron esos cielos", lleno de tristeza replico.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí otro capítulo. Con Fénix vivo, Haruka podrá saber qué fue lo que paso aquella trágica noche en la que se supone Fénix murió. La cicatriz que Haruka tiene, es la cicatriz que le quedo luego de que Kunsite le hiriera con la flecha de Marte.

Vicky, XD, seguramente atrajiste la atención de todos xd. Respecto a tu pregunta, debo decir que fue lo primero que pensé cuando inicie esta historia, pero recuerda que no son seres sexuados. Aunque quien sabe… XD

hyunwon020, No se la comerá, no te preocupes xd, aunque quien sabe…

Osaka, si es que van a llegar a "eso", seguramente sabrán ingeniárselas para hacerlo xd.

Kyoky, ambas son muy lindas. Para saber que pasara con Rei y Mina, tendrán que volver a encontrarse. Esperemos y no sean en malas condiciones.

VaMkHt, Al contrario, que bueno que Mina mintió, de lo contrario Haruka hubiera sido castigada por andar llevando flores. No sería justo darles problemas cuando son tan felices.

Guest; Gracias :)

Harumi34; Hola :). te has perdido en medio de la historia. Veras, la explicación esta en el prologo, pero para que mejor lo entiendas te explico. Mi historia se divide en cuatro tiempos, pero a nosotros solo nos importa el tercero y el cuarto:

1) el comienzo, cuando un dios creo a las sirenas y a los ángeles para que protegieran sus territorios. Pero, no podían convivir, hasta que de alguna forma desobedecieron y se "unieron"

2) la Tierra se habito con los descendientes de ellos (los hombres), este periodo abarca lo que es el milenio de plata y su destrucción. Como los hombres comenzaron a reproducirse, ángeles y sirenas desaparecieron.

3) mucho tiempo después de que todo fuera destruido, ángeles y sirenas volvieron a habitar la Tierra. Este es el tiempo en el que Fénix y la Saturno vivieron. Para evitar su extinción, tenían prohibido encontrase. Angeles y Sirenas no eran aliados , simplemente cada quien vivía en su territorio, así que para no volver a "contaminar" sus clanes, nacieron carentes de instintos sexuales. Eso del miedo que tienen los unos a los otros, es para que no convivan entre si.

4) el tiempo de Haruka y Michiru. Continua la creencia (no tan falsa) de que unos pueden a llegar a herir a otros.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**LA PROFANACIÓN DE NIX**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Había amanecido, los primeros rayos del sol bañaban los valles y se colaban por entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Posado sobre las profundas y embravecidas aguas, su candidez las acariciaba. El viento soplaba moviendo el cabello de aquellos dos enamorados que a la orilla del mar yacían tumbados sobre la salada arena._

_Con una sonrisa de felicidad, Fénix acariciaba los negros y largos cabellos de su amada. Ella por su parte de vez en cuando besaba los rosados labios de su amado._

"_Te quiero", el hombre murmuro a su oído._

"_Y yo a ti", la pelinegra replico volviendo a besarlo._

_En medio de sus muestras de infinito cariño, no fueron conscientes de que no estaban solos. En silencio y con suma atención, desde la distancia eran observados por aquella joven mujer. _

_Incrédula por lo que sus oscuros ojos veían y por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se llevó la mano a los labios. Finalmente había descubierto el secreto que celosamente el ángel ocultaba._

_La sorpresa de ver a una de ellas con uno de esos seres la hizo temblar. Sabía que eso era algo que estaba prohibido. _

"_Ha faltado a nuestras leyes", la mujer murmuro mientras observaba como ese ser la llevaba en los brazos y avanzaban y se perdían en la espesura de la alta hierba._

_La pelinegra reía mientras que de vez en cuando acariciaba las blancas plumas del ángel. Parecían tan felices, que eso provoco que el corazón de Aegea se llenara de los oscuros celos. Duramente mucho tiempo había observado a aquel hermoso ser que de vez en cuando bajaba desde la cumbre para reflejarse sobre las aguas y, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, durante todo ese tiempo había deseado poder besar sus rosados labios, sin embargo ahora su amiga le había hecho presa de su extraño hechizo. _

_Entonces un terrible sentimiento que iba más allá de la envidia se apodero de ella, cegándole el alma con un profundo odio._

* * *

**(Presente. Tres días después)**

El hermoso atardecer había llegado con sus dorados rayos. Llena de una profunda impaciencia por encontrarse con su amada, Haruka descendió de los altos cielos.

Caminando en dirección a la cueva y entrando en ella, de su bolso de cuero saco las cosas que había llevado para terminar de adornar lo que consideraba un palacio de roca.

Doblando con cuidado las túnicas, las mantas y sabanas, las coloco dentro de una canasta para que no se ensuciaran. Sin ser consiente del porqué, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la cubría con un fino velo amarillo.

Observando a su alrededor, fino la mirada en la suciedad pegada a la roca. "Este no puede ser un palacio si hay tierra en sus muros", habiendo murmurado tomo el cuenco y acercándose al lecho de la cascada, tomo un poco de su agua para limpiar lo que de a poco comenzaba a convertirse en su cálida morada.

* * *

**(Fondo Marino)**

Michiru yacía sentada sobre el coral. Observando la belleza de su hermoso rostro reflejada en su espejo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de las suaves caricias de su amado ángel. Bien podía jurar que aún sentía sus cálidas alas y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Bien podía jurar que sentía su dulce aliento quemándole los carnosos labios.

Era tan feliz, que la tristeza pasada que alguna vez había embargado su corazón se había esfumado. Al igual que Haruka, sentía que no podía dejar de estar sin su presencia.

Observando el brillante color de sus ojos azules, una idea llego a ella y nadando hacia el otro lado del hermoso castillo, entre el precioso nácar con infinita esperanza comenzó a buscar algo. Hasta que su fría mirada se posó en una concha marina.

Tomándola en sus delicadas manos, con el más preciso de los cuidados la abrió y al hacerlo, de su interior tomo una blanca perla.

"_Estoy segura de que a Haruka le gustara_", totalmente emocionada pensó.

"¿Qué haces Michiru?", en la corta distancia aquella mujer cuestiono.

Sabiéndose descubierta por ella, la aguamarina trato de guardar la calma, aunque su corazón latía acelerado ante su presencia. La cual no podía significar nada bueno; "¿Acaso me espías, Nix?"

"¿Tengo alguna necesidad de hacerlo?... ¿Has hecho algo que merezca ser espiado?", la castaña nado hacia ella y rodeándole el cuerpo con su aleta, sonrió muy cerca de su rostro.

"No, pero supongo que la anciana Aegea te ha enviado a hacerlo, ¿Por qué?", Michiru replico con valentía.

"Ella ni nadie me ha enviado a seguir tus pasos querida Michiru, he venido porque me ha llamado la atención hacerlo", contesto aún con la sonrisa de antes.

"No sabía que yo te resultaba tan interesante", Neptuno dijo tratando de huir a su soberbia platica.

"No Michiru, lo que me parece interesante es la forma en la que te comportas", sarcásticamente contesto.

"¿En qué forma me comporto?", el temor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

"Hace días que tú no eres la misma, hace días que no te visto llorar. Hace días que el perfume que encuentro en ti es diferente al de costumbre. ¿A que se debe ese cambio tan repentino?", Nix cuestiono mientras la examinaba de cerca, entonces aspiro el perfume de sus cabellos; "Dime, ¿A qué se debe ese dulce aroma?"

"¿Qué acaso debo estar siempre tristeza?, ¿Debo pasar mi vida sumida en amargura y llanto?... ¿Qué acaso no puedo perfumar mi salada piel con un poco del aroma de las flores?"

"Más vale que tengas cuidado Michiru, ahora me doy cuenta de que no por nada Aegea te ha castigado"

"Aegea siempre ha sido malvada conmigo… yo no he hecho nada como para despertar su enojo", Michiru dijo alejándose un poco.

"Ven Michiru… vamos a nadar a la superficie… yo no le diré que has venido a hacerlo conmigo… será nuestro secreto"

Ante su invitación, Neptuno negó con la cabeza y alejándose aún más replico; "No"

"Vamos Michiru, quizás tengamos la oportunidad de contemplar de cerca a uno de esos gloriosos seres… quizás tengamos la buena fortuna de que podamos atraer a uno hasta nuestra hermosa morada… ¿No te gustaría castigarlo por aquello que uno de ellos hizo con una de nuestras hermanas?"

"No sé de qué hablas", replico nerviosa.

Nix sonrió maliciosamente; "La mañana pasada he visto a uno de ellos, su cabello es dorado como el sol"

"¿Dorado como el sol?", Michiru llena de temor cuestiono, sabía que hablaba de su amado Urano.

"Sí Michiru, sus ojos eran del color del mar. De no haber sido por Rei, hubiera podido arrástralo hasta nuestro hogar… ahora sería nuestro prisionero… ellos hubieran venido a buscarlo y entonces hubiéramos podido atraparlos a todos"

"¿Rei lo miro?"

"Sí Michiru, imprudentemente no me dio la oportunidad de cazarlo. Infamemente se atrevió a hablarle para correrlo de nuestras hermosas aguas, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo"

Sabiendo que Nix no hablaba de Haruka, la aguamarina fingió una sonrisa de desagrado; "Jamás te acerques a uno de ellos. Sí te atreves a contaminar nuestras hermosas aguas con su grotesca presencia, entonces iré ante Aegea y le diré lo que has hecho. Ella te castigara severamente… estoy segura de que te expulsara de nuestro hogar y entonces tendrás que vivir a la vista de ellos, quienes bajaran para lastimarte", Michiru replico tratando de hacerla desistir. Temía que su amado se convirtiera en su presa.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

A causa de la caminata, los hermosos pies de Haruka se habían cubierto con la salada arena. Sin importarle que la claridad de la tarde estuviera posada sobre su cabeza, con sigilo avanzo hacia la cercana orilla para lavárselos y refrescarlos un poco. Quizás la buena fortuna le permitiría contemplar a su amada sirena.

Sentándose en la orilla, se quitó las sandalias y colocándolas a un lado, dejo que la suave marea se los empapara.

"_¿Qué delicia?_", pensó mientras las olas se alejaban y volvían para golpearla.

En esos momentos Haruka no era consciente de que no estaba sola. Un poco más allá y detrás de una afilada roca, Nix le espiaba.

"Qué bello... es mucho más hermoso que el ángel de la vez pasada", la mujer murmuro una vez que el rubio extendió sus alas para sacudirse la molesta arena.

Poniéndose de pie, Tenousei con sus manos tomo un poco de agua para refrescarse el rostro, el cual comenzaba a enrojecerse a causa del calor y el sol.

La castaña lo miro hacerlo y entonces con sigilo dejo que las tempestuosas olas la llevaran en su dirección.

"_Lo conduciré a nuestra morada_", pensó con la firme intención de arrástralo con ella.

La rubia se reincorporo y entonces contemplo como en la distancia algo se acercaba, sin duda esa tenía que ser Michiru, quien probablemente desde el fondo lo había visto y ahora acudía a su encuentro.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Haruka espero a que se acercara una poco vez más y justo cuando estaba por llegar, corrió hacia el agua para recibirla en sus brazos. Pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver a aquella extraña mujer.

"_Ven_", la sirena pidió con una voz gentil.

"No", Haruka replico firmemente ante su invitación.

Nix sonrió confiada y entonces de su garganta emergió un bello canto; "Anda, ven", murmuro una vez más.

Sin poder resistirse a ella, Urano sonrió; "Sí… iré contigo", replico mientras se perdía en su cristalino mirar. Sin duda alguna Nix la había hecho presa de algún malévolo hechizo.

Tal y como lo había planeado hacer con la joven Mina, con su voz logro dominar a la rubia, extendiendo sus brazos y tomando al ángel de las manos, comenzó a arrastrarlo mar a dentro. Tenousei sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, sentía la necesidad de acompañarla.

Nix sonreía ante su malévola travesura, pero entonces la marea arrastro una roca y golpeando a Urano en la cabeza, recupero la pérdida consciencia.

Viendo que poco a poco era llevada hacia el oscuro y frió fondo, y por una mujer que no era su amada Michiru, el miedo la invadió. Agitando sus hermosas alas y pateando las pesadas aguas trato de elevarse hacia la superficie, pero eso fue imposible. "Suéltame", logro balbucear.

"No escaparas", Nix dijo mientras que su hermoso rostro se desfiguraba y cambiaba por el de un horrible monstruo. Eso termino por asustar al pobre ángel, quien luchando contra su agarre logro morderle la grotesca garra y liberarse.

Con dificultad y de forma torpe, la hermosa rubia comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, mientras que Nix observaba como su deforme mano sangraba.

En la distancia Michiru contemplo la claridad de la tarde y aferrando sus pálidos dedos a la hermosa perla, llena de ilusión se dirigió hacia la superficie. Sorprendería a Haruka con tan magnifico presente. Mientras se acercaba, su corazón latía lleno de alegría, podía imaginar el rostro de su amado cuando contemplara aquella lágrima del mar.

Pero entonces su emoción se esfumo cuando contemplo a Nix, quien sangraba. En la superficie, Haruka la observaba con el rostro lleno de odio. Asustada por lo que sus azules ojos veían, se ocultó detrás de un coral para escuchar lo que pasaba.

Nix, con un profundo dolor acariciaba su herida.

Urano torció la sonrisa en sus labios y no estando dispuesta a mostrarle temor, alzo la voz lo suficiente para que aquel horrible monstruo la escuchara. Entonces escupió las palabras que alguna vez escucho de labios de Linus.

"Abominable ser. No deberías habitar el mismo mundo que nosotros. Sus deformes cuerpos lo único que hacen es contaminar estas preciosas aguas… asco me da contemplarte. Son inferiores ante nosotros que fuimos hechos para volar, su condena es arrastrase bajo nuestros pies", habiendo dicho volvió el rostro para escupir la sangre que en sus labios quedaba.

Asustada, Nix comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

"Lárgate, no quiero volver a posar la mirada en ti. Si vuelve a presentarte ante mis ojos entonces no tiende piedad de ti. Por la arena te arrastrare y entonces te devorare", llena de ira la rubia añadió.

"Haruka, ¿Por qué has cambiado?", Michiru con el corazón entristecido se preguntó a sí misma. Creía que Haruka era bueno, sin embargo había comprendido que ellas tenían razón. Esos seres eran horribles monstruos, incluso él, de quien pensó era bueno.

Llorando y toda velocidad, Nix se alejó para volver a su hogar. Mala idea el querer atrapar a uno de esos infames seres.

Con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos, Michiru se acercó a la superficie. Haruka al verla de inmediato corrió a su encuentro y estrechándola en sus brazos, trato de besarla en los labios.

"Alejate, no vuelvas a tocarme", grito con desesperación mientras trataba de escapar de su agarre.

"¿Qué ocurre Michi?", sin poder comprender su actitud, Urano la libero.

"Lo he escuchado todo. Eres como todos ellos, eres perverso y cruel. No vuelvas buscarme", Neptuno dijo arrojando la hermosa perla que llevaba para él. Dentro de ella sentía como el corazón se le desgarraba. No quería renunciar a él, pero por su bien debía hacerlo.

"¿Por qué dices eso Michiru?... sí es por lo que ha pasado, entonces deja que te lo explique", la rubia pidió.

"No merece explicación. Ahora sé que piensas que como Nix soy deforme y abominable… ni siquiera te atrevas a bajar para buscarme, ellas te harán pagar por la forma en la que la has herido", la aguamarina dijo y sumergiéndose entre las olas, escapo del ángel.

"Michiru, vuelve"

"Vete, no quiero volver a verte... ya no te quiero", la aguamarina dijo mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas. Quizás algún día Haruka entendería el porque de su rechazo.

"Yo vendré a buscarte… no puedes irte así sin que me escuches", Urano dijo entristecido mientras la veía alejarse.

La aguamarina sumida en llanto volvió a su morada.

Abatido, Haruka regreso a la cueva y tomando su bolso de cuero, de los arboles comenzó a cortar algunos de los deliciosos frutos que la isla le ofrecía y, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde la tarde anterior había contemplado a Fénix, decidió hacerle un poco de compañía.

"Fénix", la rubia lo llamo.

El hombre escucho su voz y entonces su solitario corazón se alegró; "Pasa", dijo levantando un poco el rostro. "A pesar de haberte dicho que no quería que volvieras, me alegra que hayas decidido visitarme", dijo dirigiendo sus manos al rostro de Urano.

"La otra tarde te vi llevar frutos… así que te he traído algunos", replico.

Fénix negó con la cabeza y agachando el rostro, contesto; "Muchas gracias… pero ahora mis manos me hacen saber que una gran tristeza te embarga… ¿Qué te pasa?", pregunto.

"No es nada… anda, mejor come", Haruka dijo sentándose frente a él.

Fénix tomo un amarillo fruto y acercándolo a su nariz, sonrió lleno de alegría; "Mangos, hace mucho que no tenía el placer de comer uno", dijo hundiendo sus dedos en él.

Haruka bajo la mirada mientras que poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

"¿Estas llorando?, ¿Por que?", Fénix pregunto al escuchar su sollozo.

"No", Haruka replico limpiándose el rostro.

El anciano negó con la cabeza, luego dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios; "Hace mucho tiempo que no lloro… supongo que mis lágrimas se secaron aquel día. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que llore… soy un viejo, pronto moriré, puedes confirme tu pena… a nadie se lo diré"

"No puedo", la rubia replico mientras su llanto se hacía más grande.

"Si puedes… hace mucho tiempo fui joven y aventurero como tú… yo ame a una mujer… a una hermosa mujer que salió de los mares", el hombre contesto lleno de melancolía.

"¿Quisiste a una sirena?", con atención Haruka pregunto.

"Sí… la conocía a la orilla del mar, ella me salvó de morir. Pronto nos hicimos amigos y con el paso de los días algo más paso… pero hubo quien se impuso ante nuestro cariño…. Ella, Aegea estaba celosa… tan celosa de lo que sentíamos"

Con sorpresa Urano escucho el nombre de esa anciana, había sido ella quien había herido a su querida Michiru; "Esa mujer es mala, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí Haruka, es… ¿Aún vive?, ¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?", agitado cuestiono.

La rubia se encogió de hombros; "Somos muy parecidos Fénix, yo también estoy enamorado de una mujer que salió del mar… esa infame mujer se ha atrevido a pegarle… ahora mi Michiru no quiere volver a verme por lo que sus hermosos ojos han visto"

"Fue ella quien nos separó… ella fue la culpable de cuanto nos pasó. Ellos me hicieron esto… ellas también fueron muy crueles. Fue mi culpa y sin embargo los castigaron a ellos. Él no merecía lo que le hicieron", Fénix dijo mientras que de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Después de tantos años había vuelto a llorar.

"¿Ellas hirieron a tu mujer?", Tenousei pregunto con miedo.

Fénix asintió acunando sus brazos y meciéndolos; "Sí vuelves a ver a tu mujer, ocúltense lo mejor que puedan... ellos no tendrán piedad"

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Algo que quiero agregar es que mi fic nada tiene que ver con algún contexto religioso, porque se puede llegar a interpretar eso por la aparición de "ángeles". Simplemente son seres con esa apariencia.

Había olvidado preguntarlo, pero ¿Quien de las dos es más inocente?

Vicky, así mismo se sienten ellos, todo les tiembla xd

Osaka, Aegea estaba celosa de Saturno, ahora tiene miedo de que Michiru conozca a un hermoso ángel y entonces se enamore y le suceda lo que a su "amiga". Ella fue la culpable de la desgracia de Fénix.

Kyoky; Las acciones de Nix las han herido a ambas. Apenas comenzaban a vivir su amor y ya han sido separadas por ella.

Guest; no solamente son preguntas, seguramente ya echaron la imaginación a volar XD XD.

En un principio comencé a llamar a Haruka con el "él y el ella" por su apariencia, pero luego por sugerencia lo deje en femenino. Michiru en el anime de los 90s siempre se refería a Haruka en genero masculino, así que siempre dejo que en mis historias se dirija a ella en masculino. Resolviendo tu duda de que si Haruka es hombre o mujer, pues déjame decirte que Haruka por ser un "ángel" no posee un sexo definido (no es hombre ni mujer). Fénix tampoco tenia un sexo definido, ni Serenity, ni Mina. Ninguno de ellos lo tiene, pero por su apariencia física y para hacer fácil la lectura, los defino como hombres o mujeres.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

**DOS DECISIONES, UN MISMO DESTINO**

Siete solitarios días y siete tortuosas noches habían pasado desde que la tragedia sucedió. A orillas del mar y en vano Haruka había esperado el regreso de su amada Michiru. Sin poder resignarse a perderla, la esperanza en ella no se marchitaba. Y tal y como alguna vez lo prometió, volvería a la orilla cada día de su vida y hasta que esta terminara. Sin embargo la última noche algo inusual ocurriría.

Cansada, la hermosa rubia subía la alta cumbre. Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo y la fuerza para volar, sentía que sus alas pesaban sobre su espalda. El viento del norte se arrastraba sobre el nevado sendero y golpeando su frágil cuerpo, comenzó a temblar sin poder controlar sus agitados miembros. Era la segunda vez que sentía frió, la primera vez fue cuando se arrojó dentro de la cascada para intentar nadar junto a su amada.

Envolviendo sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo trato de calentarse, pero sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles. La blanca nieve que bajo sus sandalias se desparramaba comenzaba a quemarle las pálidas plantas. "¿Qué me pasa?", se preguntó mientras su aliento también se volvía gélido.

Sin fuerzas para continuar su pesada marcha se derrumbó sobre la nieve, quedando su rostro hundido entre el hielo. Sus miembros comenzaban a congelarse y su corazón a latir cada vez más despacio. La divinidad con la que había nacido estaba despareciendo. Con el último aliento que le quedaba alzo su mano y su cabeza para contemplar en su palma la pequeña herida que la fogata que el rayo encendió le había causado. En ese momento deseo con todo su corazón poder estar cerca de aquella flama para que la calentara. No había duda alguna, Urano estaba muriendo.

Serenity que a las puertas del palacio esperaba su regreso, la miro derrumbarse y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia ella, se arrodillo sobre la nieve para tomarla en sus brazos.

"¿Qué te ocurre Haruka?", preocupada la chiquilla comenzó a llorar al verle el rostro quemado por el frió. Sus ojos jamás habían contemplado algo así.

Urano alzo el rostro y mirándola a los azules ojos sonrió, luego le acaricio los rubios cabellos; "Me alegra mucho que hallas venido, Michi. Sabía que no me dejarías solo"

"Haruka… ¿Qué te paso?, debo llevarte al palacio… no sé qué es lo que te sucede", dijo al observar el sudor que corría por su frente.

Haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que su menudo cuerpo poseía, a duras penas pudo levantarla sobre su espalada. Urano con dificultad caminaba apoyada en su hombro.

"Tengo frió", murmuraba mientras que su nariz se ponía cada vez mas roja.

"Debo llevarte ante Linus. Seguramente él sabrá ayudarte", Serenity dijo una vez que la puso dentro de su cómodo lecho.

Los ya cristalinos ojos de Tenousei comenzaban a cerrársele contra su voluntad mientras que ferozmente peleaba por permanecer despierta; "No llames a Linus… mejor quédate aquí conmigo"

La chiquilla se sentó junto a ella para limpiarle la pálida frente; "Por favor dime qué te ha ocurrido… ¿ellas te hirieron?", habiendo dicho comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

"No llores Michi… me alegra mucho que hayas venido a verme… tengo frió… llévame a la isla, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?... vamos a nuestro palacio de roca", dijo mientras que débilmente tomaba la mano de su amiga. La fiebre empezaba a atormentarla.

"Haruka, no puedo llevarte a la isla… sabes que está prohibido bajar", Serenity replico sin entender porque pedía eso. "Soy Serenity… ¿Quién es Michiru?"

La rubia seguía temblando; "Tengo mucho frió… llévame a la playa… o recuéstate a mi lado para que me calientes", suplicante pidió.

Aún sin poder entender que era lo que ocurría, tomo una gruesa manta y cubrió su pálido cuerpo. "¿Así estas mejor?", cuestiono sin estar segura de lo que hacía.

"Gracias Michi… ahora estoy muy cansado… pero no me quiero dormir"

"Haruka, ¿Quién es ella?... dime para que vaya a buscarla y venga a verte", Serenity grito mientras que con sus manos la agitaba para que no cayera presa del sueño.

* * *

**(Fondo Marino)**

Con el corazón lleno de tristeza, Michiru recordaba la presencia de su amado Haruka. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, tortuosamente extrañaba su mirada, sus besos y la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía soportar más su soledad. Su corazón le decía que volviera para verlo, sin embargo su razón le decía que jamás debería hacerlo y que todo era por su bien.

Nix por su parte a nadie le había dicho de su encuentro con aquel majestuoso ser y aunque su herida había sanado, prefería mantenerse alejada de la vista de las demás. Temía que Aegea supiera de su infame imprudencia y la hiciera presa de un cruel castigo. Un castigo aún más cruel que aquello que había hecho con la hermosa Michiru. ¿Qué si volvería a intentarlo?, quizás el día menos pensado tomaría venganza por lo que ese ángel le había hecho.

Así pues, Neptuno, con el corazón destrozado suspiro. Amy la observo en la distancia y viendo que la mujer mantenía apoyada la cabeza sobre sus brazos, se acercó y entonces cuestiono; "¿Qué haces Michiru?"

"Pensaba", la aguamarina replico desganadamente y mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus rosadas mejillas.

La peli azul ante su tristeza negó con la cabeza; "Perdona que interfiera, pero por el semblante que a tu rostro asoma, puedo deducir que piensas en algo que te hiere, si es así, ¿Por qué torturarte con el mismo cruel pensamiento?"

Neptuno entonces dejo que escapara otro suspiro y sin siquiera medir las consecuencias que aquello pudiera traerle, dijo; "Porque me es imposible dejar de pensar en él. Él ocupa todo mi pensamiento"

La jovencita al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió; "¿En qué piensas Michiru?... o mejor dicho, ¿En quién piensas?"

La hermosa aguamarina sonrió y clavando su mirar en el de su amiga, replico; "Hace ya muchos días que desobedecí a Aegea e he ido a nadar a la superficie… allí, entre la salada arena y las rocas he podido contemplar la hermosura de uno de esos seres que con sus alas puede volar"

Atónita por su confesión, la hermosa Amy rápidamente pestañeo; "Michiru… ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿Has hablado con uno de esos seres?"

"Sí Amy, he hablado con él…, su belleza no tiene comparación… es demasiado hermoso, sus ojos verdes brillan cuando me ven… y yo lo quiero"

"¿Quererlo?"

"Sí… lo quiero más que a nada. Él se ha vuelto mi todo"

"Eso que dices es imposible… esos seres son perversos… nos odian y son capaces de herirnos"

"Haruka conmigo es muy bueno", Michiru replico recordando sus besos y sus manos sobre su rostro.

"¿Te ha herido?"

"No, jamás lo ha hecho. Sus labios son muy suaves… yo sé que jamás podría lastimarme", dijo recordando la profunda herida de Nix. "Él dice quererme… sin embargo lo que sentimos no puede ser posible… ellas no pueden saberlo", en ese momento dejo que abiertamente las lágrimas resbalaran por sus hermosas mejillas.

"Michiru, todo eso que ahora dices es increíble… sabes que no podemos verlos, mucho menos hablar con ellos… está prohibido"

"Para nosotros poco han importado esas leyes… he dormido a su lado. Él amorosamente me ha llevado en brazos… no sabes cuánto deseo volver a estar en ellos y poder besar sus labios", replico observando hacia la superficie. "Sé que él está ahí… esperando por mi"

Amy se quedó pensando unos momentos; "Sí jamás te ha herido quiere decir que no guarda intenciones de hacerlo… si tanto lo extrañas y sabes que él está esperando por ti… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?"

La aguamarina se encogió de hombros; "Tengo miedo de que ellas lo vean y lo arrastren hasta este lugar para hacerle daño… sé que Nix trato de herirlo y él se defendió con crueles palabras que podrían lastimar a cualquiera de ustedes, pero no a mí, porque sé que en verdad él no quiso decir eso. Yo para protegerlo de ella y de las demás cruelmente le he dicho que no quiero volver a verlo. Le grite que ya no lo quiero. Seguramente cree que mis palabras y mi odio fueron reales, pero es que en realidad lo hice para que se fuera y no regresara jamás… prefiero renunciar a él, a que corra un inminente peligro"

"No me gusta verte tan triste. Ve Michiru… dile que lo extrañas, yo no se lo diré a nadie", comprensivamente la joven replico. "Ve Michiru… búscalo… sufres demasiado por él, cuando no debería ser así"

Neptuno dibujo una sonrisa en los labios y entonces añadió; "Lo haré, ya no puedo estar sin él… Amy, sí no vuelvo a estos mares… es porque he decidido quedarme a su lado y para siempre"

"¿Estas segura?", la peli azul pregunto.

"Si Amy, aunque difícilmente él podría permanecer a mi lado para siempre… él está acostumbrado a la hermosa libertad"

Habiendo dicho entonces se apresuró hacia el otro lado del castillo, donde hacía varios días había encontrado la concha marina. Así pues, fijando la mirada en una de ellas, de su interior tomo la blanca perla. Ahora si podría darle tan magnifico presente a su amado.

* * *

**(En la cumbre. Mañana siguiente)**

Después de un largo y tortuoso letargo la rubia despertó envuelta en la cálida y gruesa manta. No recordaba a qué hora ni como había vuelto al palacio, mejor dicho, parecía no recordar nada de lo acontecido durante la noche pasada.

Dirigiendo la vista hacia el otro lado del lecho observo a la hermosa joven Serenity, quien profundamente dormía. Urano sonrió, así que para no despertarla se quedó en silencio, hasta que de pronto la mujer abrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Haruka", la jovencita grito alegre al verla con vida.

"Hola", replico la otra mientras se aferraba a la cálida manta. "¿Qué sucedió?", pregunto aún sin entender.

"Anoche te encontré agonizando sobre la nieve… murmurabas que tenías frió… tu piel se estaba volviendo negra… temía que murieras", la mujer dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

"¿Qué más paso?", pregunto llevándose la mano a la fría frente.

"¿Michi?, ¿Quién es?", cuestiono con extrañeza al no reconocer ese nombre en nadie.

Sobresaltada Haruka se reincorporo; "¿Qué has dicho?", cuestiono con temor.

"Me has llamado Michi… ¿Es el sobre nombre que me darás?", su mirada era juguetona. "Además me has pedido que te lleve a la isla, a tu palacio de roca… ¿Para qué?"

"Lamento haberte llamado de esa forma", contesto aun envuelta con la manta. Sí renunciaba a ella, volvería a congelarse.

"¿Quién es ella?, necesitaba respuestas.

"Olvida cuanto anoche dije", Urano replico mientras que de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas.

"¿Entonces porque me llamaste de esa forma?... ¿Por qué lloras?", la jovencita cuestiono más intrigada que antes.

"Porque pensé que eras otra persona. Pensé que ella había vuelto", Haruka murmuro casi en silencio para que ella no escuchara.

Serenity observo el nerviosismo que a sus ojos había acudido y entonces añadió; "Creo saber de dónde proviene ese nombre. Ya no me puedes engañar"

"¿Por qué habría de engañarte?, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Seguramente has estado ahí, ¿Es el nombre de alguna sirena?"

Haruka observó sus hermosos ojos y no pudiendo resistirlo, replico; "Serenity… tienes razón, a ti no puedo mentirte… hacerlo sería como mentirme a mí mismo… suficiente ha sido con negarla"

"¿Entonces es verdad?"

Tenousei asintió con la cabeza; "Lo es… ¿Recuerdas el día que perdí tu juguete?"

"Lo recuerdo… bajaste a ese lugar y me dijiste que habías encontrado una hermosa joya"

"Ese día que baje a buscarlo… no mire una joya, fue una hermosa sirena… su cabello y sus ojos son del color del mar"

"¿Es ella la joya de la que me hablaste?"

"Lo es. Ella no es como Linus y los demás dicen. La mujer que he conocido es muy hermosa… y demasiado gentil… ella jamás podría lastimarme"

"Su nombre es Michiru, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, ese es su nombre", replico dibujando una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios.

"¿Has estado viéndola?"

"Así es… desde entonces y al caer la noche… entonces nos refugiamos donde ninguno de ellos pueda vernos"

"¿No tienes miedo de ella?"

"No. He dormido con ella en mis brazos y puedo decirte que no es un monstruo. Su hermosura es infinita, pero cuando duerme su belleza se vuelve difícil de explicar"

"No entiendo lo que me dices. Pero se escucha muy bonito"

"Lo es, sin embargo ahora la tristeza me consume… ella no quiere volver a verme. Ella me dijo que ya no me quiere", replico recordando sus hirientes palabras.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?", en ese punto Serenity coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

"No lo sé. Pero cruelmente me hirió cuando lo dijo", contesto evitando decirle sobre el encuentro que había tenido con la terrible Nix, quien había tratado de llevarla consigo.

"¿La quieres?"

"Como no tienes una idea, la quiero más que a nadie y más que a cualquier cosa, ¿Sabes?, me gustaría mucho quedarme ahí, a su lado y en nuestro palacio de roca. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, ellos se darían cuenta y estoy seguro de que la lastimarían"

Serenity con atención escuchaba sus tristes palabras, jamás había escuchado a nadie hablar de esa manera; "¿De verdad la quieres tanto?"

"Si"

"Si te quedas a su lado, ellos no tardaran en darse cuenta"

"A mí no me importa que pueda pasarme, pero me asusta que pueda pasarle a ella. Además ya no puedo vivir aquí… mi cuerpo se ha vuelto muy frágil… este lugar es muy frió. Tengo que volver a la isla"

"Haruka, desde un principio supuse que mentías. Desde ese día te encontré diferente. Ahora que finalmente entiendo todo déjame decirte que no tienes que preocuparte, a nadie le diré tu secreto, sin embargo quiero que lo pienses bien. Pero si decides bajar y quedarte a su lado para siempre, te juro que nadie sabrá que yo lo sé"

"¿De verdad?", cuestiono tomando sus manos entre las de ella.

"Si, preparare algunas cosas para ella… ahora descansa y cuando llegue la noche, yo vigilare tu vuelo para cuidar que nadie más te vea", la mujer concluyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Decidida a permanecer al lado de su amada, Haruka cubrió su cuerpo con la pesada manta. Gracias a ella el frió que sentía era menos intenso.

"¿Estas lista?", Serenity cuestiono haciendo un hoyo en la franela para liberar sus blancas alas.

"Como nunca antes", contesto tomando el bolso en sus manos.

"Me alegra mucho", la jovencita dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. "Cuídate"

"Tú también"

Soltando el abrazo, Serenity acaricio su mejilla; "¿Volveré a verte?"

"Si", replico depositando un beso en su frente. "Adiós Serenity, te quiero"

Haruka dio tres pasos y volviendo la vista por vez última hacia el palacio, extendió sus alas y se lanzó de la alta cumbre. Su único pensamiento era poder reconciliarse con ella.

Descendiendo entre la espesa maleza, con paciencia espero a que ella apareciera y si no lo hacía, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarla a donde quiera que se encontrara. En esos momentos ni siquiera pensaba en ellas, quienes podrían atraparlo.

* * *

**(Fondo Marino)**

Llena de un gran ánimo, Michiru tomo su espejo, su cepillo de coral y la lagrima del mar. Era lo único que necesitaba para vivir en ese lugar. Con el corazón acelerado y en compañía de Amy se fue acercando a la superficie. Sabía que sin falta Haruka estaría esperando por ella.

Nadando a toda velocidad, poco a poco iban contemplando las hermosas estrellas que en lo alto de los cielos brillaban.

"¿Estas segura de tu decisión?", la peli azul pregunto agitada.

"Sí Amy, me quedare a su lado para siempre. Sé que él está esperándome en nuestro palacio de roca, ese será nuestro hogar"

Amy en ese punto tomo su mano y deteniendo su nado, fuertemente la abrazo; "Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte… no quiero que él me vea… adiós Michiru", dijo dejando que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista.

"No llores ni estés triste… estaré bien", la aguamarina replico conmovida.

"No tienes por qué tener miedo, a nadie se lo diré"

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Adiós", finalizo.

Llena de una profunda alegría y emergiendo de las hermosa aguas, Michiru sintió el perfumado viento de la noche acariciándole las mejillas y entonces, Haruka le tendió la mano para que en ella se apoyara.

"Sabía que algún día volverías, Michiru", la rubia dijo llena de una profunda alegría.

"Aquí estoy, mi amor", Neptuno dijo totalmente apenada.

"Sabía que no me dejarías solo… Esta vez, ¿te quedaras a mi lado... para siempre?", Urano pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí Haruka, he venido para quedarme contigo y para siempre", contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Michiru dijo esas crueles palabras no por lo que había escuchado de labios de Haruka, sino porque Nix podría volver para lastímarlo. De esa forma haría que Urano se marchara y no regresará jamás a buscarla. Michiru actuó de buena fe.

Osaka, exactamente, Saturno no fue la culpable de nada, ni siquiera Fénix. Pronto sabremos que más paso.

Vicky, Nix no es tonta, a nadie le dirá lo que Haruka le hizo. Esperemos que nadie más sepa de sus planes.

Kyoky, Haruka en realidad no quería hablar de esa forma, simplemente lo dijo para asustarla y que no volviera a acercársele. Esperemos y no tengan más problemas.

Harumi34, gracias por continuar leyendo. Tienes razón, releyendo la historia creo que Haruka es un poco más inocente que Michiru (la prueba esta en que se desnudo sin pena). Ellos aun no son capaces de mostrarse cuanto es que en verdad se quieres, pero como ya hasta van a huir a su nuevo morada, veremos que mas pasa.

SillyWriter430, hola, ya te extrañaba. Me alegra mucho que continúes leyendo mis historia y que esta sea de tu agrado.

GreciaTenoh, hola y bienvenida. Pronto Rei y Mina tendrán que recontarse, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Entonces veremos que es lo que pasa.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**UNA ESTRELLA Y UN DESEO**

Sin saber que más decir, ambas se observaron por un momento. Sus corazones estaban profundamente conmovidos.

Haruka, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus rojizas mejillas entonces hablo; "Mi amor, no creas en esas crueles palabras que lance hacia esa mala mujer… ella vilmente trato de llevarme consigo a las profundidades del mar… ella quería herirme y entonces yo me atreví a lastimarla para escapar de sus terribles intenciones. Linus se equivocó al decir que todas ustedes son malas. Yo no podría lastimarte a ti ni a ninguna otra, yo solo me defendí… te juro que yo jamás quise decir esas horribles cosas"

Los preciosos ojos de la aguamarina también se nublaron con el llanto; "Lo sé Haruka y por eso estoy aquí… sé que ella trato de llevarte consigo… yo tampoco quise gritarte de esa forma tan dolorosa… pero lo hice porque te quiero… porque quería que pensaras que te odiaba y entonces tú no volverías a ponerte en peligro. Estos días que he estado lejos de ti han sido una cruel tortura"

Haruka se inclinó sobre ella, depositando un corto beso en sus labios; "Lo que paso ya no importa Michiru… lo que en verdad importa es que estamos bien y que todo entre nosotros es como antes, aunque mejor porque has decido venir y quedarte a mi lado"

Dulcemente Neptuno le acaricio la rosada mejilla; "Tienes razón mi amor… ¿Sabes?, ese día traje un regalo para ti, sin embargo en medio de mi arrebato de miedo, lo lance y este se perdió entre la arena, pero esta noche he traído otra para ti", dijo abriendo su mano y mostrándosela a su amada.

"¿Qué es?", Haruka pregunto tomándola con cuidado. "Es muy hermosa"

"Es una perla… una lagrima del mar", contesto al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que en los labios del ángel se había dibujado.

"Muchas gracias Michi, la cuidare siempre"

Entonces el oscuro cielo se ilumino con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas, la cual comenzó a bañar la Tierra con su fulgor.

Los astros descendían a gran velocidad y de un momento a otro se perdían dentro del hermoso mar y al hacerlo, su divina luz se extinguía. Michiru las observo y entonces un lejano recuerdo acudió a ella. Al igual le sucedió a la rubia.

"Cuando niña quise atrapar una. En mis manos quería conservar su luz", la mujer dijo viendo como en el fondo de los océanos se apagan.

"Lo se Michi, en ese entonces se escapaban entre mis dedos", habiendo dicho sonrió y agitando sus alas se elevó un poco; "Traeré una para ti… espera", dijo alejándose.

Con atención, la aguamarina la observo elevarse. Luego de unos instantes Urano volvió llevando en sus manos un trozo de nube y envuelta en ella, una de esas majestosas luces; "Mientras este cerca de esta nube su luz será eterna. De noche esta estrella iluminara nuestro palacio de roca", dijo colocándola en las frágiles manos de la mujer. "Seria hermoso si le pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿No lo crees?"

Michiru cero los ojos y entonces sonrió. En silencio puso toda su esperanza y su corazón en su deseo. "Muchas gracias por tan magnifico obsequio"

"¿Qué has deseado?", pregunto Urano al verla sonreír de esa forma.

Kaiousei negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, pero sí se cumple entonces tú mismo podrás verlo", replico totalmente ilusionada.

"Impacientemente esperare a que se cumpla, pero… ha llegado la hora de irnos", la rubia dijo tomándola en sus brazos. "¿Estas lista para despedirte del fondo del mar?, ¿Estas lista para no regresar a tu hogar"

"Si, lo estoy. Vámonos", replico rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

Amy, desde el fondo del oscuro océano y sin poder creer lo que ocurría, contemplo la inmensa felicidad que embargaba a su amiga. Ella sonreía como jamás lo hizo y ahora poco a poco se alejaba en los brazos de aquel hermoso ángel, quien con un profundo cariño correspondía a sus bellas palabras. _"¿Acaso Aegea nos mintió?"_, se preguntó a sí misma.

Desde lo alto de la nevada cumbre, Serenity observo como ambos se perdían en la espesura de la maleza de aquella isla. ¿Algún día volverían a verles?, fue la pregunta que asalto a ambas mujeres.

"La noche es hermosa, ¿No lo crees?", Michiru pregunto recargando la suave cabeza en su hombro.

"La verdad no lo habida notado, tu hermosura opaca las simples cosas bellas", la rubia replico con una sonrisa en los labios. "Ahora vamos a nuestro palacio de roca… ahí seremos felices por siempre", dijo besándole la sonrojada mejilla. "La he limpiado y la he decorado para que sea un buen lugar para vivir"

Mientras se adentraban cada vez más, Michiru experimento un dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo; "Espera", pidió haciendo que Haruka detuviera la marcha.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunto sin entender.

"Me duele", replico la aguamarina con un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Qué te duele?", cuestiono.

"Todo mi cuerpo", contesto estremeciéndose un poco.

¿Te he sujetado demasiado fuerte?"

"No". Michiru negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mordía los carnosos labios.

"Entonces sigamos para que descanses"

Ingresando en su limpia y agradable morada, con cuidado Haruka la recostó sobre la improvisada, pero cómoda cama que había hecho para ella. Entonces no fue necesario encender el fuego de la cálida hoguera, la luz de la hermosa estrella ilumino aquella abrumadora oscuridad.

Sin saber a qué podría deberse su dolencia, Michiru apoyo las manos en sus caderas. "Jamás había sentido algo así". De pronto observo como sus brillantes escamas caían de ella. "Levántame, no quiero ensuciar las mantas", asustada pidió.

"¿Que te ocurre Michi?", horrorizada por lo que sus hermosos ojos verdes veían, Urano pregunto al ver como por centenares se desprendían.

"No lo sé… me duele", replico gimiendo con dolor.

Con temor, Haruka la abrazo; "Estas muy mal, deja que te lleve a la cascada… quizás tu cuerpo necesita un poco de agua"

"Por favor llévame", pidió al borde del llanto.

Sin importarle que su fina túnica y su cuerpo se cubrieran con las brillantes escamas de su amada, Tenousei la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta el lecho de la cascada. Llorando, Michiru se aferró a ella una vez que su hermoso cuerpo toco el agua.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", Urano pregunto sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no se hundiera.

La fuerte corriente a su paso las arrastraba, dando la impresión de que de un momento a otro su enigmática aleta se desprendería de su cuerpo.

"¿Sigue doliendo?", pregunto.

"Sí", Michiru dijo apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de su amado.

"¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?... ¿De que forma puedo aliviar tus dolores?", sumida en llanto el ser cuestiono.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero por favor no me sueltes", Michiru contesto hundiendo sus dedos en los brazos del ángel.

De pronto el hermoso cuerpo de la sirena se sacudió haciendo que junto a la rubia se hundiera. Con desesperación y llenas de conmoción por lo que sucedía, ambas trataron de nadar hacia la superficie, sin embargo para Neptuno hacerlo le resultaba inútil, era como si de un momento a otro sus habilidades se hubieran esfumado. Haruka como pudo la arrastro hacia la orilla y entonces, atónita contemplo a su amada.

"¡Michiru!", dijo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Aturdida, la aguamarina quedo tendida sobre la salada arena y las rocas. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo. Lo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido una hermosa aleta cubierta por brillantes cristales de colores, ahora era sustituida por un par de hermosas y aterciopeladas piernas. Incrédula, contemplo su figura. La marea se había llevado sus escamas y en cambio le había devuelto un par de bien formadas extremidades.

Haruka contemplo su desnudes, Michiru al saberse totalmente descubierta y vulnerable bajo la mirada del ángel, se llevó ambas manos a los senos; "No me veas. Aléjate", grito llena de vergüenza. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así, ni aun siquiera la primera vez que lo miro cerca del mar.

"Mi amor, ¿Porque no quieres que te vea?", acercándose a ella, el ángel sin poder creer lo que veía, con su mano comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su amada. "¿Qué te sucedió?", pregunto sin aliento y llevando su mano hacia sus desnudos muslos.

Michiru ante sus atrevidas manos y sin saber el porqué, de forma inconsciente le abofeteo la mejilla; "No me toques"

"¿Por qué me pegas?", Tenousei pregunto llevándose la mano al adolorido rostro.

La mujer ante su infame acción se llevo la mano a los labios; "Lamento mucho haberte pegado... no sé porque lo he hecho, pero supongo que fue porque me tocaste", apenada llevo su mano hasta su enrojecida mejilla para acariciarlo. Por un momento se habían olvidado de su metamorfosis.

"Está bien Michi, no volveré a tocarte", Haruka contesto sin entender.

Siendo capaz de reincorporarse y sentarse con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho, con sus manos volvió a cubrirse el torso; "Mi amor… necesito algo con que cubrirme". En silencio agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche no hiciera visible su desnudes.

"Está bien, te llevare de regreso a la cueva", la otra replico tratando de tomarla en sus brazos.

"No… por favor… trae algo para que pueda cubrirme", volvió a pedir.

"Está bien, ya vuelvo", la rubia corrió hacia la cueva y tomando una manta, con ella envolvió a su amada; "Estas muy débil Michi"

"Estoy bien, anda, ayúdame a levantarme", pidió tendiéndole la mano.

"No te esfuerces, deja que te lleve en mis brazos"

"Estaré bien", replico tratando de dar un paso, sin embargo sus piernas estaban débiles.

"No insistas, deja que te lleve en los brazos", Urano replico y no dándole oportunidad de oponerse, la tomo en ellos.

Llena de vergüenza, Michiru entrelazo las manos a su cuello y aspirando el perfume que se desprendía de su dorado cabello, hablo; "¿Mi amor?"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

La aguamarina deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, luego clavo su marino mirar en el del ángel; "Te dije que cuando mi deseo se cumpliera lo verías"

"¿Este fue tu deseo?", Urano cuestiono con sorpresa.

"Sí mi amor… juntos hemos volado, juntos hemos nadado, ahora quiero que juntos caminemos tomados de la mano", volvió a besar sus labios. "No tendrás que volverme a llevar en tus brazos, ahora podremos ir juntos a donde queramos"

"De hoy en adelante a si será Michi", contesto justo cuando ingresaban en la cueva.

Haruka se inclinó, dejándola sentada sobre el lecho. "Muchas gracias", contesto la mujer mientras se acomodaba el cabello que caía por su frente.

"¿Tienes hambre?", Urano cuestiono colocando algunos frutos a su lado.

"Un poco, sin embargo primero quiero vestirme". Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Ante sus palabras, Urano se giró un poco y tomando una túnica y las preciosas sandalias que hacía tiempo había llevado para ella, se las ofreció en las manos; "En un principio pensé que las sandalias no servirían de nada y que solo serían una ofensa para ti, ahora veo que me equivoque. Calzaran tus menudos pies"

Michiru las tomo y colocándolas a un lado, comenzó a secarse el húmedo cuerpo. La rubia se quedó de pie frente a ella; "¿Haruka?"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Podrías darte la vuelta?"

"¿Qué?"

"Date la vuelta… no quiero que me veas desnuda", sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían de pena, contesto.

Tenousei sonrió; "Michi, durante mucho tiempo te he visto desnuda, ¿porque sientes vergüenza?... a mí no me da pena que me veas así", contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sé mi amor… pero ahora no sé porque siento que es diferente", replico aferrándose a la sabana.

"Entonces estaré a fuera, cuando termines de vestirte llámame", el ángel contesto y acto seguido se retiro

Una vez que Michiru se quedó a solas, con cuidado libero su cuerpo de la manta y al hacerlo, con detenimiento observo su nuevo y bien formado cuerpo. Con sus dedos entonces comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, las cuales al tacto eran suaves y aterciopeladas. Se sentía inmensamente hermosa.

Tomando la fina túnica, vistió su cuerpo. "Haruka, ya puedes pasar", ruborizada pidió a su amada.

"¿Ya te vestiste?", el ángel cuestiono desde afuera.

"Puedes pasar, ya estoy vestida", dijo llevándose la mano a los labios para reír un poco.

Tenousei se acerco, la observo un momento y entonces le acaricio las mejillas; "Pensaras que soy un tonto por lo que voy a decir, pero ahora te encuentro mucho más hermosa que antes"

La aguamarina volvió a reír un poco, "¿Acaso me estás diciendo que hace un momento era fea?"

"No, pero ahora te encuentro mucho más bella"

"Ahora que mi cuerpo es diferente y no soy como cuando me conociste, espero y no te fijes en otra sirena", la mujer expreso riendo un poco.

"¿Otra sirena?, jamás Michiru", contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento descubrió que el aroma salado de su piel había desaparecido. "Tú eres la única"

"Te quiero", la aguamarina dijo fundiendo sus labios en un beso.

"Y yo a ti", contesto la otra correspondiendo a sus besos.

Michiru se detuvo y viéndola a los ojos, añadió; "Tengo hambre"

El ángel ante sus inoportunas palabras se echó a reír; "Ay Michi, pensé que querías más besos"

"Quiero muchos besos, pero también tengo hambre", dijo comenzando a comer uno de los dulces frutos.

"Entonces comamos y bebamos", Urano contesto mientras buscaba su alimento.

En silencio y entre miradas enamoradas ambas de vez en cuando se dedicaban dulces palabras de amor. Hasta que el cansancio comenzó a caer sobre sus parpados. Michiru fue la primera en bostezar.

"¿Estas cansada?", el ángel pregunto.

"Un poco", la mujer replico al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre la improvisada almohada.

"Entonces vamos a dormir", Haruka replico tumbándose a su lado y acomodándole el cabello que caía por su frente.

Michiru observo el brillo de sus ojos y dándole un beso en los labios, hundió la cabeza en su pecho; "Abrázame mucho"

"¿Así?", cuestiono estrechándola contra su pecho.

"Si", ella contesto. "¿Haruka?"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Crees que cuando amanezca mis piernas seguirán aquí?, ¿Durante la madrugada volveré a ser una sirena?, espero y la estrella no lo permita"

"No lo sé, Michi, pero cuando despiertes aquí estaré"

La mujer sonrió y volviendo a hundir la cabeza en su pecho, añadió; "Mientras tú estés a mi lado, nada más importa"

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

El deseo de Michiru se ha cumplido, ella deseaba poder caminar al lado de Haruka y ahora podrá hacerlo.

Es interesante la pequeña evolución que Michiru ha tenido, obviamente no me refiero a lo físico, pero a su actitud. Ahora no se siente cómoda con que Haruka la vea desnuda, tampoco quiere que la toque, ¿Por qué?, pues porque se ha vuelto una mujer humana en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus reacciones son lógicas.

SillyWriter430, nadie estaba para espiarlas. Solo Amy y Serenity. Efectivamente, Haruka se está volviendo humana, solo que su proceso es un poco más lento que el de Michiru.

GreciaTenoh, Lita si aparece en mi historia, está del lado de las sirenas, solo que no recuerdo en que capitulo fue. Pronto volverá a reaparecer. Ahora pienso que debí colocarla del otro lado.

Osaka, pronto será capaz de sentir más cosas. Está en transición de volverse humano.

Vicky, esa inocencia tan bonita y de la que abusaban se está esfumando.:(, me gustaba que fueran así.

Kyoky , si, algo así también le pasara a Haruka. Se paciente, pronto lo veremos.

Harumi34, nadie las separara. Merecen volver a ser felices, aunque el peligro siempre ronda.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**RENUNCIA **

Los rayos del sol iluminaban, el viento de la mañana soplaba con calma, las embravecidas olas se estrellaban contra las rocas de la orilla, produciendo un rugido que asustaría al más valiente de los hombres.

Quizás el océano intuía la torpe y dulce profanación a su pureza...

La hermosa aguamarina yacía recostada con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo. Haruka en silencio la observaba mientras que de vez en cuando con cariño le acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas. Inclinándose un poco sobre ella, deposito un casto beso en sus labios cerrados.

Sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos, tomo su bolso de cuero y luego encamino sus pasos fuera de la cueva, esperaba volver antes de que ella despertara y la echara de menos.

Alejándose un poco, de las frondosas ramas de los arboles comenzó a cortar los dulces frutos que iba a encontrando y, aunque ella no padecía de hambre, sabía que su amada sí. Así que tomando los más brillantes y jugosos, los fue poniendo dentro de su bolso.

No queriendo demorar más en esa tarea, volvió a encaminar sus pasos rumbo a la caverna y entrando en ella, observo que la hermosa mujer seguía durmiendo. Dejando a un lado lo que había logrado conseguir se sentó frente a ella para llamarla. Después de una larga, pesada y extraña noche, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba.

"Michi, despierta. Ya amaneció", la rubia dijo volviendo a depositar un casto beso en su rostro.

La aguamarina abrió sus azules ojos y entonces sonrió al verla; "Hola", dijo gentilmente mientras continuaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo.

"¿Cómo estás?", pregunto el ángel sin atreverse a tocarla. Sabia que podría pasar si se atrevía a hacerlo.

"Me siento mucho mejor, ya no duele", ella replico sentándose y liberando de la manta su hermoso par de piernas.

"Me alegra mucho saber que estas bien… mira, traje dulces y frescos frutos para que comas", contesto extendiendo uno de color rojizo para que lo tomara.

"Muchas gracias", la bella mujer dijo y entonces comenzó a comerlo.

Haruka se sentó a su lado mientras bebía la miel y el dulce licor, el único alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba.

"¿Tú estás bien?", fue el turno de que la aguamarina cuestionara.

"Lo estoy", con cariño le acaricio la mejilla manchada de néctar.

"Espero y que por tu ausencia ellos no piensen que una sirena te hirió"

"No me importa lo que piensen. Serenity ahora sabe mi secreto. Ella sabe que vine para quedarme a tu lado… al lado de una sirena"

Michiru sonrió; "Amy, mi amiga, sabe que vine para quedarme al lado de un precioso ángel"

"Es el destino el que volvió a reunirnos. Quiso que estuviéramos unidos para siempre"

En ese momento la aguamarina titubeo un poco; "Haruka, ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?", cuestiono observando sus hermosas alas.

"Sí mi amor… quedémonos… solo tú y yo… solo nosotros dos y para la eternidad"

"Haruka yo… yo no sé si…", la mujer trato de expresar, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por el ser, quien había notado la preocupación en su rostro.

"Michiru… creo que sé que es lo que quieres decirme… por tu semblante siento que preferirías volver a tu hogar… ¿Te has arrepentido de tu decisión?"

"No es eso Haruka, yo jamás me arrepentiré de haberte seguido hasta este lugar. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi deseo?, mi deseo fue poder caminar a tu lado"

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?", Urano cuestiono acariciándole las mejillas.

"Tú lo sabes"

"No me importan las prohibiciones ni los castigos… sé que esta cueva es fea y en poco se le puede comparar con la hermosura de tu hogar, pero yo te prometo que puedo seguir arreglándola para convertirla en un lugar en el que podremos vivir para siempre"

Neptuno agacho la mirada y entonces comenzó a llorar; "Mi amor, yo te quiero y todo eso que ahora dices es muy bonito, pero hay algo de lo que tengo miedo", ella replico con el corazón desgarrado.

"Entonces dime que es", Urano pidió al borde del llanto.

"Mírate, eres un ser que está acostumbrado a la libertad. Tengo miedo de que tarde o temprano comiences a extrañar el poder volar por los cielos. Siento que para ti será muy difícil acostumbrarte a esta vida… a una vida en la que no podrás volver a hacerlo por temor a que ellos te vean. Tengo miedo de que un día te aburras de este lugar y decidas abandonarme para regresar a tu hogar"

"Antes yo pensaba que mis alas eran los más importante, nada me causaba más satisfacción que volar y tocar los cielos. Mis alas eran mi todo, sin embargo cuando te conocí todo cambio, tú ahora eres lo más importante y lo que más quiero. Dime, ¿Para que las necesito si no volveré a volar?... Mi único deseo es estar a tu lado", la rubia expreso lastimosamente. "¿Tú quieres volver al mar?", pregunto.

"No Haruka, quiero quedarme aquí… por que en esas negras y tristes profundidades tú no estás"

"Entonces deberías ser más comprensiva con lo que ahora siento. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, ¿Para qué volver al palacio, si tú no estás ahí?, pero si estas alas me impiden estar contigo, entonces no las quiero… renuncio a ellas… las aborrezco", dijo y luego abandono a la entristecida joven.

"Haruka, espera", la hermosa aguamarina se reincorporo y dando sus primeros pasos trato de retenerle, sin embargo no lo consiguió.

Urano sin ver atrás y sin escucharla comenzó a adentrarse en la isla. Necesitaba de la amarga soledad para pensar un poco. Neptuno sin duda estaba equivocada en su sentir, en esos momentos el ángel pensó que si hubiera una forma de demostrarle que jamás la abandonaría, entonces lo haría.

Sentándose más allá del lecho de la cascada, con sus pálidas manos se cubrió el rostro y entonces se echó a llorar. ¿De qué le servía la libertad, si no era para estar con ella?. Así que mirando hacia el suelo, fijo la vista en una afilada roca. En ese momento una fatal idea cruzo su cabeza y decidida a renunciar a sus alas para siempre, la tomo en su mano.

Dirigiendo sus firmes pasos hacia el lecho de la cascada, la sumergió en la cristalina agua para que la corriente la lavara. Sin temor alguno respiro profundo y conteniendo el aliento, con fuerza la hundió en su pálida carne.

Un grito de dolor quiso escapar de su pecho, sin embargo fue valiente en contenerlo y ahogarlo en su interior. El dolor que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo al irse arrancando las hermosas plumas era intenso, más eso no menguaba su valor y mucho menos la haría cambiar de opinión.

Mientras iba cortando, poco a poco sus dedos se iban tornando resbaladizos a causa de la rojiza sangre.

A punto de desmayarse, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Había logrado arrancarse la mitad de sus alas. Respirando profundo y soportando la agonía y guardando sus lastimosos sollozos, continuo cortando. Las manchadas plumas estaban regadas sobre la arena y más allá eran arrastradas por el cálido viento.

Débil y temblando, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la salada arena.

Entonces en ese momento además del agónico dolor, sintió el tormento del hambre y la sed. Urano, quien había nacido bañado de divinidad, se había vuelto humano.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su menguado cuerpo, se arrastró hasta un frondoso árbol y alzando una de sus manos y tomando uno de sus frutos, lo llevo hasta sus sedientos labios. Hundiendo los dientes en él, descubrió que su sabor ya no era amargo y en cambio era tan dulce que por un momento pensó que no podría dejar de comerlo.

Con dificultad, Michiru caminaba en medio de esa maleza. Esperaba encontrarlo para hablar sobre lo que previamente había pasado y para que volviera su lado y entonces, en las lejanías contemplo aquello que termino por desgarrarle el de por si herido corazón.

Sobre las rocas, con desesperación Haruka yacía comiendo un dulce fruto. Su rostro se había manchado a causa de su néctar. Su hermosa y fina túnica estaba empapada en sangre mientras que las rojizas plumas eran arrastradas por el viento del norte. En ese momento la mujer comprendió que se las había arrancado.

"Haruka", devastada y ahogada en llanto la llamo.

La rubia volvió el sucio rostro hacia ella y dejando caer el fruto, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; "Por favor, no me veas así", dijo llorando al verse descubierta.

Temblando, la mujer se inclinó sobre ella; "¿Qué has hecho?", dijo tocándole la adolorida espalda.

"He renunciado a mis alas… ahora si podremos estar juntos", débilmente murmuro.

"Eres un tonto, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?", llorando la aguamarina pregunto, luego apoyo la dorada cabeza contra su pecho.

"Porque te quiero… he renunciado a mi hogar para que te convenzas de que no quiero regresar… ¿Por qué lloras?", con su dedo acaricio sus mejillas empapadas.

"No debiste hacerlo", llorando le beso la frente. "¡Anda, vámonos!, no puedes quedarte aquí", dijo reincorporándose y ayudándole para que se apoya sobre su frágil cuerpo.

"Déjame aquí. Cuando este mejor yo mismo regresare"

"No, ven. Tenemos que volver a nuestro palacio de roca, a nuestro hogar", llena de culpabilidad por lo que acababa de pasar, replico.

Con dificultad, ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su morada. Ingresando en ella Haruka se sentó mientras que Michiru de inmediato se dirigió a tomar uno de los cuencos.

"¿A dónde vas?... quédate a mi lado", Tenousei pidió tomándola de la mano.

"Mi amor, necesito curar tus heridas. Están sucias", replico llena de tristeza. "No me tardo"

La rubia contemplo los frutos que ahí había y tomando uno, comenzó a comerlo con la misma desesperación de antes.

Pasados unos minutos, ella regreso.

"Traje agua. También traje algunas plantas", dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

"Gracias Michi", Haruka replico gentilmente.

"No tienes que agradecerlo", contesto mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a aplicarle la salada agua sobre su espalda.

"Eso duele", Haruka se quejó ante el ardor.

"Lo lamento, pero te ayudara a que sanes", apenada contesto.

"Con tus cuidados lo haré", Tenousei dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Michiru en ese punto volvió a romper en llanto; "Mi amor… me siento culpable por lo que decidiste hacer… es mi culpa que te hayas arrancado tus preciosas alas"

"No Michi, yo lo decidí… no es tu culpa", la rubia le dirigió una mirada gentil.

Las hojas que había llevado las coloco en su lastimada espalda. Servirían para calmar sus dolores y dar alivio a sus heridas. "¿Te duele?", cuestiono haciendo presión en ellas.

"Un poco", fue la corta respuesta.

"Mire que comías, traje unos peces para comer", la aguamarina añadió.

"Está bien", Haruka dijo depositando un beso en sus labios. "Jamás había experimentado el hambre ni la sed. Mi cuerpo jamás había reclamado por alimento, pero ahora debo decir que qué delicia es comer", dijo cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

La noche había caído. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de los cielos haciéndole compañía a la luna y al mar, que furioso se batía y se estrellaba con violencia sobre la arena. En el fondo, las rocas eran arrastradas en tempestuosos remolinos, ante los cuales las sirenas huyeron despavoridas. Jamas lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera tan salvaje.

Las hierbas que Michiru había colocado sobre su espalda la hacían sentir mejor. Habían aliviado su dolor y además evitarían cualquier infección que pudiera colarse en sus heridas. La voraz hambre de la que era presa poco a poco se iba al igual que la mortificante sed.

Las flamas de la hoguera brillaban al mismo tiempo que cocinaban los carnosos peces que la aguamarina había logrado atrapar.

Las danzantes siluetas de sus perfectos cuerpos humanos se reflejaban en los muros de roca.

"¿Estas mejor?", Michiru pregunto llevándose un trozo de comida a los labios.

"Si", Haruka replico mientras posaba la juguetona mirada en ella. Entonces con suma atención contemplo como sus firmes senos se asomaban por debajo de la fina túnica. En ese momento se preguntó porque jamás había prestado la debida atención a ellos, si muchas veces lo observo desnudos y los sintió apoyados contra su pecho. Luego fijo la mirada en sus aterciopeladas piernas, las cuales estaban divinamente cubiertas con un poco de arena. _"¿Serán suaves como sus labios?"_, intrigada pensó.

Por primera vez en su vida, el más vivo de los deseos se apodero de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Estás bien?", pregunto Neptuno mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"No es nada", sin quitarle la mirada de encima, secamente replico.

"Si no es nada, ¿Por qué me ves así?", sin entender lo que le sucedía, la aguamarina soltó una pequeña risa.

Tenousei contemplo la boca de su amada, luego se lamió los labios; "Un beso… quiero un beso". Su respiración por un momento se volvió pesada.

"Mi amor, si eso quieres no tienes por qué pedirlo, puedes tomarlo de mis labios", la mujer replico y en ese momento deposito un casto beso en su mejilla.

Haruka no pudo tolerar más aquello que tortuosamente le recorría el cuerpo y entonces se abalanzo sobre ella.

"¿Qué haces?", Michiru pregunto quedando justo debajo de su cuerpo.

"No lo sé", fue la corta respuesta que dio. Entonces sus traviesas manos descendieron hacia los muslos de la aguamarina.

"No", replico ella tratando de escapar a su agarre.

"Sí", Haruka replico mientras unía sus labios con los de ella, convirtiendo un beso tierno en uno profundo y lleno de deseo.

"Espera", Michiru gimió ante sus traviesas manos que de apoco comenzaban a subir hacia su intimidad.

Urano se reincorporo un poco y entonces se desnudó, luego volvió a ella para besarla con la misma intensidad de antes.

"¿Qué haces?", Kaiousei volvió a preguntar mientras los labios de la otra descendían a su pecho.

Haruka no dijo nada y muy por el contrario se limitó a desnudar a su compañera. Michiru sin oponer resistencia dejo que por primera vez sus desnudas pieles se tocaran. Urano sonrió y murmuro a su oído; "Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que estoy haciendo". Habiendo dicho volvió a dirigir sus labios y sus manos a su cuerpo.

Sin comprender que era lo que tramaba, Michiru cerró los ojos, dejando que continuara besando su pecho. Sus besos y sus caricias eran algo que extrañamente complacía su cuerpo. Eran algo que la hacían sacudirse. Hasta que de pronto sintió como más abajo la rubia se oprimió contra ella.

"Espera… no… ¿Qué es eso?", nerviosa pregunto.

Tenousei en lugar de detenerse con fuerza comenzó a empujarse dentro de ella, haciendo que de su pecho escapara un gemido y hundiera el rostro en el de su amada.

"Me lastimas", la mujer dijo empujándole para que se apartara de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Haruka sonrió y levantando la cabeza, deposito un beso en sus labios; "Sé que todo estará bien. Por favor, ya no llores y confía en mi", beso sus lágrimas y luego empujo con más fuerza.

Michiru se estremeció; "No seas tonto, me duele… quítate"

Tenousei sonrió y entonces suavemente comenzó a mecerse en ella. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran algo que jamás habían experimentado. Michiru se quejó un poco y entonces fuertemente se abrazó a su cuerpo, dejando que las emociones físicas y emocionales la embargaran.

"¿Estas bien?", Urano cuestiono al ver que había dejado de llorar y que al igual que ella parecía disfrutarlo.

"Si", replico mientras que poco a poco aquel vaivén se volvía tortuoso y placentero. El dolor que a veces acudía a ella era sofocado por algo completamente satisfactorio. "Bésame", gimió. Por primera vez en sus vidas, el sudor de sus agitados cuerpos se mezclo en uno solo. "¿Me quieres?", cuestiono con la respiración acelerada.

Viendo que se encontraba mejor, Haruka deposito un beso en sus labios; "Como no tienes idea", sus manos juguetonas se deslizaban a lo largo de las piernas de la mujer. Además también se quejaba en sus brazos. "¿Duele?", pregunto agitadamente.

"Un poco", replico ella mientas que de su pecho escapaban dulces quejas.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?", Urano pregunto reincorporándose un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios.

"N-no", Michiru gimió. "Ven aquí y abrázame como nunca antes... no me sueltes"

Haruka volvió a fundirse con ella en un abrazo, continuando el ligero vaivén.

Michiru fuertemente apretó los ojos mientras dejaba que la invadiera esa extraña sensación que provenía de su interior. Entonces no pudo contener en su pecho la mas dulce de las quejas. Agitándose violentamente en los brazos de su amor, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso.

Tenousei observo como poco a poco los miembros de su amada se relajaban y entonces fue su turno. Con asombro, sintió como su cuerpo estallaba dentro de la aguamarina.

Sin fuerzas para continuar y aun sin entender que había pasado, se derrumbó sobre ella, Michiru por su parte aun agitada volvió a abrazarle.

"Te amo, Haruka", murmuro dejando que las lagrimas brotaran y resbalaran por sus mejillas.

"Y yo a ti Michi", replico sin soltar el abrazo.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Antes de que quieran apedrearme por la salvajada de Haruka, dejen les explico;

Se supone que eso no debía pasar, ambos jamás debían tener intimidad y al final de cuentas Haruka no sabe ni que hizo (es reprobable que no haya obedecido a Michiru cuando le pidió que se detuviera), he ahí que su primera vez haya sido algo tonto, torpe y hasta abusivo. Esperamos y las cosas para la próxima vez sean más tiernas.

Haruka NO es un hombre, tampoco es una mujer. Es un ser indefinido que ha tenido la necesidad de responder a un instinto natural y de supervivencia. Para mi fic decidí usar aquella explicación que se da en cristal sobre su género. Más adelante les daré más detalles.

Sobre el Lemmon, disculpen si no es muy explícito o si puede llegar a ser un poco "inocentón" y tonto por las expresiones que use, pero quise hacerlo de esa forma porque son seres que no tienen muchas palabras para expresar lo que sienten. Al final y luego de la avalancha de emociones finalmente ha salido el "te amo", porque la intimidad era lo único que hacía falta para que se dieran cuenta de hasta donde pueden llegar sus sentimientos.

¿Recuerdan que Fénix no tenía alas?, no las tenia porque al igual que Haruka decidió arrancárselas, pero no lo incluí como fragmento ya que sería hacerle un enorme spoiler a la historia.

Osaka; ambos son humanos, pero capaz y ángeles y sirenas se quejen de que uno "pervirtió" al otro.

hyunwon020; en el comentario anterior expresaste que no querías que Haruka fueran tan así y creo que así como lo has imaginado ha resultado.

Vicky; aunque el lemmon es algo que no me gusta escribir, creo que a veces si es necesario hacerlo. No sé si ha quedado bien, pero ahí el resultado. Hace varios días expresaste que a Michiru más le valía correr sino Haruka capaz y la abusa, cuando lo ley dije "Algo así le va a hacer" xd xd

GreciaTenoh; eso es algo en lo que tengo que inspirarme.

Kyoky, ¿Crees que Michiru le pueda seguir el paso a Haruka? Xd xd


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**SIN RESERVAS**

Había amanecido una vez más...

Las adormecidas aves apenas sintieron los primeros rayos del sol posados en sus coloridas plumas, presurosas salieron de sus escondites e inundaron los hermosos cielos con su vuelo y su canto.

En la alta cumbre, los ángeles salían del palacio de cristal y se colaban entre las blancas y perfumadas nubes. Abajo, en el fondo de los océanos, las hermosas sirenas se reunían en torno a los brillantes corales, donde sonrientes y juguetonas cepillaban sus largos o cortos cabellos.

Hasta el momento, ni los unos ni los otros habían echado de menos la presencia de Haruka ni la de Michiru. Quizás era porque la rubia solía alejarse del resto a meditar sobre la más alta de las nubes, luego volvía hacia el anochecer. La aguamarina por su parte solía encerrarse a llorar a causa de las prohibiciones de Aegea. Solo Serenity y Amy eran las únicas que conocían su secreto.

Más allá, dentro del acogedor palacio de roca, la claridad de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por entre sus grietas. Recostados sobre su improvisada, pero cómoda cama, la rubia y la aguamarina dormían.

Las aves cantaban, el mar rugía y ambos soñaban.

Michiru sintió los primeros rayos del sol posados sobre sus mejillas. Despacio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amado Haruka, quien en un tierno abrazo la envolvía. En silencio le contemplo mientras que de vez en cuando le acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su frente, luego con delicadeza beso sus rosados labios.

Con cuidado y para no despertarla, lentamente se liberó de sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando la mujer observo que sobre la blanca sabana yacía una ínfima mancha rojiza, esa no era otra cosa más que su propia sangre. Sin tomarle importancia y pensando que en algún momento de la noche Urano la había lastimado, se reincorporo y al hacerlo se percató de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

Sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos se vistió. En sus manos tomo una túnica limpia y luego encamino sus pasos hacia la catarata.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de sonreír ante la sanción que la húmeda y salada arena producía bajo las plantas de sus pies.

Cuando finalmente llego al lecho de la cascada, volvió a denudar su perfecto cuerpo. Con temor a que la fuerte corriente la arrastrara como la noche anterior, se sumergió en la parte menos profunda.

Michiru, la hija del mar como la anciana Aegea la había llamado, había pasado toda su vida en las profundidades del océano y era precisamente por eso que había aprendido un sinfín de cosas. Así que cortando algunas plantas, con ellas lavo y perfumo su hermosa figura femenina y, una vez que lo hizo, cerró los ojos.

Sentándose y dejando que la fresca agua la acariciara, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, luego se quedó quieta para meditar un poco. Entonces uno a uno fue evocando los dulces, torpes y placenteros recuerdos de la noche pasada. Sin poder comprender que era lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su amada, llevo su mano hasta su intimidad.

"_¿Qué fue lo que Urano hizo?, ¿Qué ha sido esa sensación que ha hecho estremecer lo más profundo de mi?",_ se preguntó en silencio. _"¿Esta noche, volverá a hacerlo?",_ volvió a cuestionarse.

Desde la corta distancia y detrás de un alto árbol de grueso tronco, Urano la observaba con sumo interés. En ella yacía presente el deseo, un deseo que la noche anterior había logrado aplacar, pero que en su vientre se había vuelto a avivar con una pasión desmedida. Anhelaba poder apagar ese fuego en las entrañas de esa hermosa mujer.

Buscando sorprender a su amada y tomarla, con sigilo se fue acercando.

De pronto la paz en la que la mujer se encontraba fue interrumpida por el crujir de una rama que se rompía bajo un pesado pie. Agitada abrió los ojos, nerviosa observo a su alrededor, hasta que contemplo a Haruka, quien por detrás se le había acercado.

"¿Qué haces?, me has asustado", dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar la túnica y cubrir su hermosa desnudes.

"Supuse que habías venido hasta aquí", contesto posando la juguetona mirada en ella. Con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de sus ropas.

Ruborizada, la aguamarina contemplo la perfecta desnudes de su amado. Sus cuerpos eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Con esa imagen a la vista, entendió que era lo que la noche anterior había pasado. "¿Tienes hambre?", pregunto desviando la mirada más allá.

"Un poco", replico acercándose más. Su intención era volver a tenerla.

Neptuno observo su mirada he imaginado cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, antes de que la capturara salió del agua.

"¿A dónde vas?", Urano pregunto con extrañeza.

"A nuestra morada", Michiru replico tratando de ocultar su desudes. Luego de vestirse y sin volver a hablarle, encamino sus pasos rumbo a la cueva.

Haruka, sospechando que no compartían el mismo deseo, se zambulló en las cristalinas aguas.

Mientras caminaba, Michiru observaba a su alrededor. La vista era tan hermosa, que en poco se le podía comparar con el oscuro y frió fondo de los océanos.

Acercándose a unas coloridas flores, se inclinó un poco para aspirar el dulce aroma que de ellas emanaba y cortando una, la acomodo en su cabello. Con ella deseaba resaltar su hermosura para que Haruka la notara.

Avanzando un poco más, en las lejanías observo a una singular pareja de monos que entre las altas ramas se columpiaban. Intrigada por sus formas casi humanas, se acercó para admirarlos.

"Qué lindos", expreso al verlos fundirse en un abrazo. Ese par le recordaron a ella y a su Urano. Entonces su rostro cambio por uno de sorpresa cuando pasaron de las simples muestras de afecto, al llamado de los instintos más primitivos. "¡Oh!" sonrojada alcanzo a decir antes de desviar su indiscreta mirada. Sin lugar a dudas eso le había recordado algo más que un simple abrazo.

Comprendiendo que seguramente aquellos dos le reclamarían por un poco de privacidad, volvió a tomar camino rumbo su morada.

* * *

**(Mas tarde)**

La noche había llegado. Las aves regresaban a las altas copas de los árboles, las luciérnagas alumbraban por donde volaban. Mientras que los cielos de vez en cuando dejaban escapar brillantes y veloces estrellas que a su vuelo se apagaban sin haber tocado el fondo del mar.

La hermosa estrella que Haruka había atrapado para su amada, con sutileza alumbraba el interior de la acogedora caverna.

Sin decirse mucho, la rubia y la aguamarina estaban sentadas frente a las cálidas brazas en las que se cocinaban las carnosas codornices que habían atrapado.

"¡Esta listo!", Haruka dijo sacándolas del fuego y sirviendo una en el tazón de la mujer.

"Muchas gracias", replico tomándolo en sus manos. Por su semblante, era fácil adivinar que se encontraba nerviosa.

"Ten cuidado, está muy caliente", añadió llevándose un dedo a la boca ante la sensación de ardor.

La mujer sonrió; "No te preocupes, estaré bien", contesto esperando un poco para que su alimento se enfriara. "¿Te quemaste?", cuestiono tomando la mano de la rubia para examinarla.

"Solo un poco, pero estaré bien". Urano respiro profundo y clavando la mirada en ella, también sonrió; "¿Te gusta?"

Michiru, quien le había dado un mordisco a la ave, asintió; "Su sabor es muy delicioso, la sal del mar lo hace exquisito"

Haruka negó con la cabeza; "No Michi, no me refería al ave, me refería a esta vida. A ti y a mi"

La aguamarina dejo que de su pecho escapara un suspiro y llevando la mano hasta el rostro de su compañera, contesto; "Jamás pensé que se podría llegar a ser tan feliz… eso es algo que he encontrado a tu lado"

"Lo mismo debo decir, ¿sabes?, creo que desde el primer día debimos huir"

Neptuno se cubrió los labios un poco para reír; "Creo que eso hubiera sido un poco atrevido"

"Quizás, pero nuestra hermosa felicidad hubiera comenzado mucho antes"

"Ahora que estamos juntos no desaprovechemos ningún momento", la mujer añadió. "¿Cómo está tu espalda?"

"Mucho mejor, ya casi no duele y además mis heridas han sanado muy rápido", la rubia replico.

"Eso me alegra", contesto dando otro mordisco a su comida.

"Te dije que gracias a tus cuidados sanaría pronto… me gusta mucho la flor que has colocado en tu pelo, tu hermosura resalta la belleza de cualquier cosa", Urano contesto acariciándole la sonrojada mejilla. Ante su sutil toque, la hermosa mujer se estremeció. "¿Estas bien?", pregunto acomodándole el cabello que caía por su frente.

Kaiousei asintió levemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían rojizas; "Si", contesto en voz baja y antes de llevarse un trozo de la blanca carne a la boca. Después de un corto silencio se limpió los labios y viéndola a los ojos, hablo; "Haruka"

"¿Qué pasa?", Urano cuestiono dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.

Las mejillas de la aguamarina se habían encendido, su corazón se movía agitado; "Lo de la otra noche…", llena de una profunda pena trato de decir, pero entonces no pudo terminar la frase.

Tenousei sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado; "Dime, ¿Qué con eso?"

Neptuno bajo un poco la mirada y sintiendo como un pesado sopor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, añadió con voz baja; "Eso fue muy divertido"

En los labios de Haruka se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Durante todo el día había esperado hablar de ello y ahora finalmente había llegado el momento; "¿Te agrado?"

Neptuno volvió a asentir mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que levemente caían por su rostro; "Sí, se siente bien, pero también duele", dijo con un murmuro. No cabía duda, era el pudor que se apoderaba de ella.

"¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?", Haruka pregunto sin siquiera titubear. Desde la mañana esperaba esa petición.

Michiru, quien era embargada por una profunda vergüenza, se quito la túnica. Dejando que la rubia contemplara sus desnudas y exquisitas formas, replico; "Sí"

Ante su petición, Urano dejo de lado lo que comía y acercándose a ella, acaricio sus delicados hombros. La mujer ante sus manos se estremeció. "¿Por qué tiemblas?"

"Porque tengo miedo", contesto agitada.

"¿De verdad quieres que yo vuelva a…?"

"Si", replico depositando un rápido y casto beso en sus labios.

"Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías", la rubia susurro mientras sus besos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera.

"Me llena de pena que me veas desnuda", murmuro tomándole por el cuello para besarle.

"Michi, no tienes que sentir pena, confía en mi. Ademas eso que hicimos no creo que sea algo malo… algo que se siente tan bien y que a ambos nos gusto no puede ser prohibido", habiendo dicho beso sus labios, luego la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hacia su improvisado lecho para recostarla. Sentía que luego de haberla tomado sobre la arena, aquello era lo correcto.

Michiru temblaba ante sus profundos besos y tan provocativas caricias. "¿Mi amor?"

Haruka se reincorporo un poco y fijando la vista en ella añadió; "Ayer me dijiste que cuando lo deseara podría tomar un beso de tus labios, pero esto es diferente. Siento que no puedo tomarlo sin que tú me lo permitas. Yo hubiera querido hacerlo durante la mañana, pero esperaba tu aprobación. Siento que anoche me comporte como esos animales que viven en los arboles"

"Está bien mi amor, ahora puedes tomarlo"

Sacándose la túnica, dejo que la aguamarina contemplara su desnudes. Ante esa escena, las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron aún más rojizas. Reincorporándose un poco dejo a un lado el pudor y entonces sutilmente acaricio su cuerpo. Sin decir nada con sus labios comenzó a recorrer sus pechos así como la noche anterior ella lo había hecho. Ante esa sensación tan nueva, Haruka la tomo por el cabello para que continuara con tan suaves caricias. De su pecho comenzaban a escapar dulces quejas.

Michiru entonces sonrió con más confianza; "¿Se siente bien?"

"Demasiado… pero ahora es tu turno", dijo tomándola por las muñecas e inmovilizándola contra el lecho. Hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y besándola, sus traviesas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Neptuno cerró los ojos, dejando que con ella hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Sus manos y sus labios se complacían en torturarla con tan procaces caricias. La necesidad de volver a tenerle la había invadido por completo.

"¿Mi amor?", la aguamarina la llamo cuando bajo hasta sus firmes senos. La rubia no se detuvo y por el contrario en ese sitio continúo torturando.

Urano levanto la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a hacer un poco de presión en ella.

"Mi amor, espera", con voz lastimosa pidió.

¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono la otra acariciándole las mejillas y el cabello.

"¿Dolerá?", un poco temerosa pregunto.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "No", dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque no estaba seguro de su respuesta. "Mejor no pienses en eso"

"Está bien, continua", nerviosa replico mientras Haruka volvía a lo que hacía. Sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo, sus labios en apasionadas besos.

Con sutileza y procurando no volver a lastimarla, Haruka se empujó dentro de ella, Michiru ante ello se estremeció, dejando que de su pecho escapara un gemido en el que había una mezcla de placer y un poco de dolor.

"¿Estas bien?", cuestiono al verla cerrar los ojos.

"Si"

"¿Duele?"

"Casi no", contesto abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a posar la mirada en ella. "Hazlo"

"¿Segura?", pregunto y al final se empujó con más fuerza.

"Si", replico aferrándose a sus brazos.

Confiando en sus palabras, sus gestos y sus quejas, Tenousei comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que Michiru clavo las uñas en su espalda. El sudor de sus agitados cuerpos se mezclaba en uno solo haciendo que la aguamarina se diera cuenta de que el dulce aroma de su amado se había ido junto con sus alas.

Con la mano libre, la mujer trato de cubrirse los labios. Deseaba gritar, sin embargo trataba de contenerlo en su pecho. Haruka por el contrario abiertamente y sin vergüenza expresaba las sensaciones que la invadían.

Mirando que su amada se contenía y que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse, tomo su mano y entonces la inmovilizo contra el suelo. Fue entonces cuando la escucho gemir. "Sabes que no tienes que sentirte mal, ellos ni ellas nos escucharan"

En ese punto Michiru fuertemente se abrazó a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba al clímax; "No te detengas", expreso agitada.

Haruka escucho su suplica y para posponer un poco el final, sus movimientos cambiaron por unos lentos.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la aguamarina dejo que de su pecho escapara una fuerte queja y entonces todos sus músculos se sacudieron.

Haruka la sostuvo en sus brazos, luego la beso en los labios y murmurando a su oído un; "Espera", la embistió con fuerza.

La Neptuniana gimió mientras de nuevo su cuerpo era invadido por aquella placentera sensación. Haruka sonrió y entonces como la noche anterior, se sacudió en sus entrañas.

Mientras la excitación pasaba en ambos, sus cuerpos permanecieron fundidos en un dulce abrazo.

"¿Estas bien?", Haruka pregunto al verla exhausta, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

"Si", replico dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Te agrado?"

"Fue mucho mejor que la noche anterior", la mujer replico volviendo a besarlo.

Urano dejo que de su pecho escapara una ligera risa; "Espero y no estés cansada, planeo pasar la noche en vela", expreso volviendo a comenzar.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Vicky, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Puedo escribirlo, pero verdaderamente no me gusta utilizar palabras vulgares ni que sea un relato erótico escrito hasta con el ultimo detalle. Me gusta que sea algo sutil y hasta poético porque como dice Grecia Tenou, es para demostrar sus sentimientos.

hyunwon020, ese Haruka termino pervirtiendo a nuestra pobre e inocente Michiru.

Osaka, era lógico que una vez que Haruka perdiera las alas actuara de esa forma. No iba a poder resistirse a su amada, aunque el resultado haya sido algo torpe. Si continuare con esa historia solo que ahora me quiero concentrar en como han sido sus vidas a través de los años. En ese fic les dije que haría un fic el que Haruka seria un granjero (y en el que si sera hombre), pero hay un pero, digamos que la inspiración ha llegado y esa historia la pospondré un poco porque hay otra que quiero escribir y que nació luego de que encontrara un fanart. Así que ya tengo escrito un par de capítulos de lo que sera su próxima reencarnación

Juli12, gracias por leerme. Quédate y descubre que más pasara.

GreciaTenoh, poco a poco dejan de ser primordiales y no solo se dejan guiar por el instinto, ahora lo hacen porque "se siente bien" y por amor.

VaMkHt, así es, nunca falta quien quiere destruir la felicidad de los otros, lo bueno es que no no lo logro.

Kyoky, Sus alas eran lo más importante para Haruka, se las arranco por amor y porque Michiru ahora es lo más importante.

Guest, aquí esta :)


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**TEÑIDA DE ROJO**

**(Una semana después)**

Las pintorescas aves revoloteaban muy cerca de la caverna, algunas de vez en cuando volaban en su interior y con un dulce canto arrullaban a aquellos dos.

Escuchando sus sonoras melodías, Haruka permanencia recostada sobre el cómodo lecho. A su lado, su amada Michiru yacía dormida de espalda a ella. Con una sonrisa en los labios y rodeándola con sus brazos, la rubia la observo en silencio.

Acercándosele un poco más, aspiro el aroma de su suave y brillante cabello al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos en él. "Eres tan bella", murmuro antes de besar su nuca.

Michiru ante el sutil toque de sus labios despertó y dándose la vuelta, contemplo la verde mirada de su amado.

"Hola", dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

"Hola", Tenousei replico.

"¿Dormiste bien?", la aguamarina cuestiono. Con su mano jalo la sabana para cubrir su hermosa desnudez, no de la vista de su amada, pero de la fresca brisa del amanecer.

"Desde hace una semana duermo mejor que nunca", Haruka capturo su pequeña nariz entre sus traviesos dedos.

"Lo mismo debo decir, pero ya levántate flojo", Michiru dejo que de su pecho escapara una ligera risa.

Contra su voluntad, Haruka la libero de sus brazos y entonces se sentó sobre el lecho, dejando que la aguamarina contemplara su desnudes.

"Tu espalda ha sanado", la mujer llevo sus manos hasta ella para acariciarla.

"Eso ha sido gracias a tus cuidados, sin ellos no hubiera sido posible", Haruka contesto. "Mis alas se volvieron demasiado pesadas para mi cuerpo, me alegra mucho ya no tenerlas", agrego al mismo tiempo que recordaba a Fénix, quien de alguna manera las había perdido. En ese momento pensó en ir y preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado con ellas.

"Me alegra mucho que estés mejor. Ahora que yo también me siento bien, iré a lavar al lecho de la cascada"

"Yo iré a explorar más allá, hay algo que tengo que hacer", la rubia expreso con la imagen de Fénix en su pensamiento. Había muchas cosas que quería saber sobre él y la mujer que tanto amo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?", Michiru pregunto mientras se levantaba para tomar los frutos que habían conseguido durante la noche pasada; "Anda, come algo"

Urano extendió su mano para tomarlo; "Prefiero ir solo, la caminata es muy pesada"

"¿Adónde vas?", la aguamarina cuestiono intrigada.

"Al otro lado de la isla, en ese punto la leña para el fuego está más seca", contesto ocultándole las verdaderas intenciones de su partida.

"Quizás necesites mi ayuda para cargarla. ¡Anda!, deja que te acompañe"

"Estaré bien Michiru, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Es un lugar en el que es muy difícil caminar y la verdad es que no quiero que te lastimes, pero te prometo que la próxima vez iremos juntos, ¿Si?"

"Estás bien mi amor, no insistiré y la próxima vez te acompañare"

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Hacía más de siete días que ambos habían escapado de su hogar, hacía más de siete días en los que ninguno de ellos había echado de menos la presencia de Urano.

Sin embargo fue esa mañana cuando las dudas comenzaron a manifestarse.

Caminando por el nevado sendero donde Haruka se hubiera derrumbado, la hermosa joven Mina se detuvo un momento para observar hacia la lejana y perfumada nube en la que la rubia solía sentarse para contemplar los bastos paisajes. Fijando la vista con atención, descubrió que estaba vacía.

Volviendo la vista hacia las lejanías del sendero, entre la gruesa capa de nieve en vano busco sus delicadas huellas.

El viento del Norte se arrastraba sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que en el aire formaba remolinos de hielo y entonces, un par de ensangrentadas plumas fue llevado hasta sus pies.

Horrorizada por lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer se inclinó un poco para tomarlas en sus pálidas manos. "¿Haruka?", se preguntó a si misma mientras que la más grande de las fatalidades cruzaba su inocente pensamiento. "Algo muy malo ha ocurrido", con el corazón sobresaltado alzo la voz para que los demás de su especie la escucharan.

"¿Qué ocurre Mina?, Sabes que elevar la voz en este sitio es algo que podría ponernos en pelinegro", el orgulloso Eskol dijo acudiendo a su llamado.

"Con palabras jamás podrías entender el horror del que he sido testigo, pero que bueno que has acudido a mi llamado para que tú mismo lo veas. Mira… son plumas de uno de los nuestros y están manchadas con su sangre", dijo mostrándoselas.

"¿Dónde las has encontrado?", el sujeto cuestiono horrorizado. "Aléjalas de mí, su infame presencia me incomoda"

"Aquí mismo… mira…", la mujer contesto al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia el suelo, sobre el cual se habían arrastrado más.

El hombre torció los labios y entonces también alzo la voz; "Linus", lleno de ira llamo al hombre de cabellos negros.

El ángel ante su llamado en rápido vuelo no tardo en descender; "¿A qué se debe el alboroto?... ¿Otra vez tú?", cuestiono mirando a Mina. Difícilmente podría olvidar el incidente con aquella sucia flor.

"Mira", lleno de asco, Eskol mostró el par de plumas a su compañero.

Linus torció la boca y frunciendo el entrecejo, lleno de cólera grito; "¿Quién ha osado a bajar?... ¿Quién se ha sido ese que se ha atrevido a desobedecer mi mandato?... ¿De quién son estas sucias plumas?". Ante el rugido de su furiosa voz, uno a uno aquellos seres volvieran la vista para verle.

Serenity escucho el mortificador grito y acudiendo al llamado de aquel soberbio e impío hombre, lo contemplo sin entender. Poco a poco los demás ángeles comenzaron a reunirse en torno a él, deseaban saber que había perturbado la paz del nevado sendero.

Temeroso, uno de esos majestuosos seres se acercó, manteniendo la mirada baja entonteces cuestiono; "¿Qué ocurre?"

Linus entonces les mostró las ensangrentadas plumas, las cuales también estaban cubiertas con la salada arena; "Que uno de nosotros ha sido atrapado… uno de nosotros desobedeció a nuestros mandatos y he aquí la prueba de lo que siempre les he dicho… esos seres que habitan los mares son despiadados… esas abominables mujeres le han arrancado las alas y lo han arrastrándolo al fondo de los océanos para devorarlo"

Temerosos, los ángeles volvieron a vista aun lado ante la presencia de la negra sangre.

"¿Quién habrá sido?, ¿A quién pueden pertenecer?"

Petrificada, Serenity no daba crédito a lo que sus hermosos ojos azules veían. No cabía duda, esas brillantes alas eran las de Haruka, quien había huido para permanecer al lado de una mujer de los mares.

Mina, no queriendo pensar que podrían pertenecerle a Urano, se atrevió a decirlo; "Haruka… solía salir del palacio de cristal y sentarse sobre aquella nube para admirar los paisajes, pero desde hace varios días no he vuelto a verle… me gustaría mucho equivocarme, pero creo que esas son sus hermosas alas"

Linus frunció el entrecejo, dejando que de su garganta escapara una carcajada; "Maldito desobediente, bien sabía que no podía bajar y sin embargo se ha atrevido a hacerlo. Este ha sido su muy bien merecido castigo por haber traído una sucia flor hasta nuestro hogar", dijo soltando las plumas para que el viento las arrastrara lejos de su soberbia mirada.

"¿Estará vivo?", Eskol pregunto con burla.

"¿Acaso nos importa?", Linus replico con el más vil de los sarcasmos. "Seguramente esas mujeres lo han atrapado y lo han hecho de víctima de crueles torturas"

Serenity aún sin poder creerlo, pensó en las hermosas palabras que Haruka le había dicho sobre su amada sirena, quien jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo. Sin embargo la posibilidad de que alguna otra lo hubiera hecho, era enorme.

"Que esto sirva de escarmiento para todos ustedes, este es el fiel recordatorio de que nadie debe bajar a ese lugar, porque podrían correr la misma suerte que Urano"

"Linus, dime ¿Iremos a buscarlo?", Mina cuestiono preocupada y con la firme intención de ir en su ayuda.

Eskol castañeo sus dientes, produciendo un sonido desagradable; "¿Buscarlo?, ¿Para qué?"

"Puede estar vivo… quizás espera que alguno de nosotros pueda salvarlo de tan horrible infortunio", uno de los ángeles agrego.

Eskol volvió a burlarse; "Pues entonces más le valdrá que este muerto. Ninguno de nosotros se aventurara a bajar y a correr el riesgo de ser herido por esos grotescos monstruos, pero si acaso está vivo, entonces nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de castigarle por su osadía. Nosotros mismos lo arrojaremos desde este sitio hasta su muerte", habiendo dicho con su dedo señalo hacia el oscuro fondo del mar.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

Haruka caminaba por entre la maleza, hasta que finalmente se encontró a la entrada de la morada de Fénix.

"Fénix", con voz profunda lo llamo, pero sin embargo las cavernosas paredes solo le devolvieron el sonido de su voz. "¿Estás ahí?", preguntó caminando hacia su oscuro interior, sin embargo de nuevo el silencio invadió a su alrededor.

Observando el brillo de una hermosa fogata, volvió a llamarlo; "¿Por qué no me contestas?"

Fénix, el anciano que vivía en el interior de esa caverna jamás volvería a responder al llamado de Urano ni al de algún otro ser, porque su petrificado cuerpo yacía tendido sobre el frió y húmedo suelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras que la roja sangre manchaba la salada arena. En su mano sostenía la afilada roca con la que se había abierto las azuladas venas.

"¿Qué te paso?", atónito, Haruka se acercó a él para auxiliarlo. Colocando la mano sobre su pálida frente, noto que un ligero calor se desprendía de su cuerpo. De inmediato, Urano comprendió que hacía poco tiempo había muerto. "¿Por qué después de tantos años de soledad decidiste acabar con tu vida?, ¿Tanto seria tu temor como para morir de esta forma?, ¿Qué dolor te atormentaría?", cuestiono cerrándole los ojos. "Venía a decirte que mi Michi me ha perdonado y ahora está a mi lado… además quería preguntarte cómo es que habías perdido tus alas", murmuro sin animo.

Levantando la vista, Haruka contemplo que sobre el rocoso muro Fénix con su sangre había escrito una seria de extraños símbolos que juntos formaban una palabra. Esa palabra era un nombre, Endimión.

* * *

**(En la cascada)**

Sobre una roca, la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina vertió las grisáceas cenizas que la hoguera de la noche pasada había dejado, luego en la misma roca, una a una las túnicas fue fregando para desprenderles la suciedad.

Haciendo una corta pausa, con una sonrisa en los dulces labios observo hacia los altos cielos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los pájaros que felices revoloteaban y cantaban a su alrededor.

Acercándose a un árbol, un profundo suspiro abandono su pecho; "¿A dónde habrá ido mi Haruka?", se preguntó a si misma mientras que entre sus ramas ponía a secar aquellas prendas.

De pronto sintió como algo cálido por entre sus piernas resbalaba. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo, llena de temor observo como la roja y brillante sangre de su interior emanaba y teñía su rosada piel y la salada arena.

"¿Sangre?", murmuro totalmente horrorizada.

* * *

**(Fondo marino)**

La claridad de la media tarde con sutiles destellos se deja entrever en el fondo de los océanos.

Pensante y llena de dudas, la hermosa joven Amy paseaba cerca de los jardines de coral. ¿Qué que ocupaba su pensamiento?, la respuesta era sencilla de encontrar. Comenzaba a echar de menos a su buena amiga Michiru, quien hacía varios días había partido lejos de su hogar.

Hacia los mismos días en los que Aegea había buscado por ella.

De día, la anciana partía hacia los más lejanos corales. Con esperanza esperaba que Michiru hubiera huido hacia allá y en alguno de ellos habitara, sin embargo al caer la noche volvía sin haber encontrado el más mínimo rastro de ella.

De madrugada y cuando la Luna más brilla, salia a la superficie y entonces en vano la buscaba sobre las rocas de la orilla. En esos momentos la anciana perdía la fe de encontrarla con vida.

La hermosa castaña, Lita, se acercó a la peli azul, quien sin animo le había sonreído; "¿A dónde habrá ido?", pregunto sabiendo que entre todas ella era su mejor amiga.

Amy cerró los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, negó con ella en señal de que no lo sabía.

"Su desaparición es por demás extraña… ella jamás se alejaba de estos muros de coral", Rei contesto con el ánimo deshecho.

"¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?", Lita volvió a cuestionar.

Amy sin poder decir nada, solo se limitaba a morderse los labios. Había jurado guardar su secreto y eso mismo haría.

"¿Saben? La otra tarde he visto a un ángel merodear estas aguas… cuando estaba por entrar en ellas, le grite que se alejara y no se atreviera a contaminarlas con su grotesca figura, sin embargo debo decir que su aparecía para nada es como Aegea lo ha descrito. Ese ángel era muy bello", Rei dijo recordando a la hermosa joven Mina, a quien inconscientemente había salvo de las garras de Nix.

"¿Crees que uno de ellos se atrevió a lastimarla?... ¿Crees que ese ángel se atrevió a volver para tomar venganza?"

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Amy hablo; "No"

"¿No?, ¿Por qué dices eso?, sabes que esos seres son crueles y no dudarían en lastimarnos"

"En verdad no creo que uno de esos seres la haya herido, son hermosos y no creo que su corazón este contaminado con perversa maldad", la chiquilla replico.

Nix las escucho y como era su costumbre, acudió solo para entrometerse con crueles palabras; "Ella siempre fue una tonta. La causa de todos sus males ha sido su ingenuidad"

"¿Sabes dónde está?, sí lo sabes, entonces ve ante Aegea y díselo", iracunda Rei contesto.

"Si lo supiera, a ti no te lo diría, ya hubiera ido ante Aegea para que castigara su imprudencia"

"Infame, ¿Has sido tú quien la ha herido?", furiosa y dispuesta a iniciar una guerra, la peligra se lanzó en contra de ella.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", respondió la otra. "Michiru siempre fue ingenua y estúpida"

"¿Fue?, ¿Por qué hablas como si ella no estuviera entre los vivos?", la hermosa Lita también alzo la voz.

"Va", Nix dijo y alejándose hacia la superficie, se sentó cerca de las afiladas rocas. Con esperanza esperaba poder contemplar a uno de esos seres para castigarle porque lo que Urano le había hecho, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entre las rocas y la salada arena descubrió aquellos finos cristales de colores.

"Michiru", la mujer murmuro tomando las brillantes escamas en sus manos.

Lanzándose de nuevo entre las embravecidas olas, nado hacia donde Aegea vivía.

"Aegea, Aegea", con la voz chillona la llamo.

La anciana la observo y dibujando una sonrisa en sus torcidos labios, cuestiono; "¿Acaso esa desobediente volvió?"

"Después de lo que voy a mostrarte, dudo mucho que ella vuelva", dijo abriendo su puño y mostrándole las brillante escamas.

"¿Qué es eso?", cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba las desprendidas escamas de una sirena.

"Lo que queda de tu querida Michiru", replico la otra con burla y dejando que las olas las arrastraran lejos de su vista.

"Desgraciada y mal agradecida… sin duda desobedeció mis prohibiciones y fue a nadar a la superficie, su castigo ha sido ser atrapada por uno de esos seres. Se lo advertí"

Las demás escucharon lo que infamemente decía, así que una a una a se fueron acercando para saber que sucedía.

"¿Iremos a buscarla?", Nix cuestiono esperando una respuesta negativa. Odiaba tanto a Neptuno, que en silencio deseo su muerte.

"¿Buscarla?, ¿Para qué?... ¿Para ponernos en peligro?... ¿Para qué ellos nos castiguen?, no niña… nadie ira a buscarla, y es mejor que ustedes no se acerquen a la superficie, no quiero que corran la misma suerte que esa estúpida", la mujer grito.

"Aegea, ¿Y si ella está viva?", Rei pregunto. "Puede que este herida y espera nuestra ayuda"

"No me importa lo que le haya pasado…. El destino no puede ser tan cruel como antes lo fue… más le vale que esté muerta, porque si está viva, entonces sufrirá en carne propia lo que yo misma hace muchos años atestigüe", dijo con un profundo temor.

"¿Qué fue eso de lo que tanto temes?"

Aegea volvió el rostro hacia ellas; "Si ella murió, es lo mejor que pudo pasarle... si les digo que fue lo que sucedió con aquella sirena, desearan jamás haberlo escuchado. Si lo escuchan, las entrañas se les revolverán y entonces sus cuerpos querrán vomitarlas"

"¿Tan malo es?", Nix cuestiono sobresaltada.

"Demasiado malo… estas aguas se contaminaron no solo con la sangre de una de las nuestras, también con la de ese ángel… si ellos no tuvieron piedad con uno de los suyos, mucho menos la tuvieron con … ", sin poder terminar la frase, aturdida se alejó del resto de las demás. Anhelaba por un poco de soledad y redención.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

De camino a su hogar, Haruka había pensado que lo mejor era no decirle a Neptuno lo que había visto. Mantendría en secreto la extinta existencia de Fénix, quien había preferido morir a seguir reviviendo los terribles recuerdos que de noche lo atormentaban.

Llevando la leña, la dejo en la entrada de la caverna. Ingresando en ella, descubrió a su amada Michiru, quien yacía sentada sobre el lecho y con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?", la aguamarina pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

"Fui a recoger un poco de leña… ¿Estas bien?", cuestiono acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla.

"No te acerques", la mujer replico con la voz temblorosa. Por el tono de su voz, era fácil darse cuenta de que había estado llorado.

"¿Estas bien?", preocupada por su semblante, Urano desobedeció a su orden y se arrodilló ante ella. "¿Por qué lloras?", pregunto acariciándole la rosada mejilla.

"Por nada", contesto asustada.

Sin saber el porqué de su actitud, Urano beso su cuello y luego deslizo su mano por entre sus muslos. Quería provocar en ella el deseo y hacer que se entregara en sus brazos.

Ante el procaz toque de su mano, Neptuno la tomo y la alejo de su cuerpo; "No quiero que me toques"

"Perdóname por lo que he hecho, pero por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, ¿Por qué estás tan extraña?, Michi, no te encierres en tu mundo, deja que sea el mundo de los dos", la rubia contesto.

Comprendiendo su error, Michiru finalmente alzo la mirada y clavándola en la de Urano, murmuro; "Mi amor… estoy sangrando"

"¿Qué?", pregunto la otra sin entender.

"Estoy sangrando", contesto de forma más clara. "No me quiero morir… no quiero dejarte solo", añadió echándose a llorar en sus brazos.

"¿Pero porque?... ¿Dónde está tu herida?", pregunto separándose un poco de su cuerpo para revisarla.

"No tengo ninguna herida... No sé qué es lo que me pasa"

"Créeme Michi, no entiendo nada", Tenousei dijo y entonces también comenzó a llorar. La idea de perder a su amada por un momento la consumió. "¿De donde...?"

Limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, lastimosamente añadió; "Estoy sangrando de ahí", dijo sin siquiera dar una explicación.

Haruka de inmediato entendió que era lo que trataba de decirle; "Quizás anoche te lastime… perdóname… no volveremos a hacerlo"

"No mi amor, no me lastimaste, tampoco me duele… ya deja de preguntarme esas cosas, ahora solo quiero dormir", la mujer concluyo dándose la vuelta y apoyando la cabeza sobre la improvisada almohada…

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

No se preocupen por Michiru, no se va a morir, simplemente es una mujer humana a la que por primera vez le llego eso**, **pero como a ninguna sirena le pasa, pues no sabe el porqué. Pronto tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Haruka es un sin vergüenza, ya andan haciendo de las suyas y Michiru ni siquiera había tenido la primera menstruación.

Osaka, "ESO" ya se les hizo vicio xd. O quizás no con eso de que no volverán a hacerlo xd xd

isavellcota; Gracias por seguirme y leer mi historia :)

hyunwon020, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Vicky, eso es algo que decidí tomar para mi fic. Haruka y Michiru no tienen ninguna experiencia (en nada), así que lo de los monos fue para que vieran que "eso" no es malo y es meramente natural.

Kyoky, esperemos y no bajen porque si lo hacen podrían descubrir su secreto y castigarlos por lo que andan "haciendo"

Guest, xd xd, bueno, ya vemos que Michiru es una mujer humana en toda la extencion de la palabra, que Haruka tenga la capacidad de fecundarla ya es otro tema. Lo que si es cierto es que de los animales aprenderán muchas cosas.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**PRELUDIO**

**(Días después)**

Los azules cielos se cubrieron con la oscuridad de la noche. Entristecida, la solitaria luna llamo a las estrellas para que le hicieran compañía.

La Luna, que en otro tiempo hubiera sido el hogar de hombres y dioses, ahora estaba sumida en las ruinas de lo que hubieran sido palacios y templos de cristal, donde de cuando en cuando sus habitantes acudían para alzar plegarias.

Sus valles y lagos estaban cubiertos con piedras calizas y debajo de ellas, los restos de aquellos quienes hubieran iniciado o combatido la guerra. El ensordecedor silencio que invadía el lugar a veces traía devuelta el lejano rumor de una batalla olvidada.

Las almas que aquella noche fueran condenadas a vagar por la eternidad, habían sido salvadas por el cristal de plata. Incluso la de ella, quien hubiera llevado el frío de la muerte y la destrucción. Pero también sería ella, quien desde lo profundo de sus entrañas daría vida a los hombres que habitarían un nuevo mundo y sin embargo, por la crueldad de esos seres pereció en el abismo de los océanos...

En lo alto de la cumbre, la joven Mina, quien en otra vida hubiera sido la hermosa deidad del amor y cuya belleza hubiera sido venerada por dioses y mortales, yacía sentada y con la mirada fija en las profundidades del mar.

En esa otra vida, ella había sido la personificación del egoísmo, la vanidad y la soberbia. Seducía y encadenaba a hombres y dioses con dulces o tormentosos amores y sin embargo, de entre todos, solo a uno había amado y por él había muerto en manos de quien alguna vez dijo amarla. Sin embargo su alma había renacido alejada de aquellos dulces y amargos recuerdos. Lo único que aún conservaba de esa vida, era su belleza y el cariño que alguna vez sintió por ese dios.

Así pues, la hermosa joven de vez en cuando clavaba la vista en la isla. Con esperanza, añoraba poder encontrar a Urano para devolverlo a su hogar, a donde pertenecía y de donde nunca debió bajar. Contrario a lo que Linus y lo demás pensaban, ella no del todo estaba convencida de su muerte y muy por el contrario esperaba que regresara.

Serenity, quien en esa otra vida hubiera sido la princesa de la Luna y quien hubiera muerto por decisión propia al ver a su amado perecer, se acercó a ella para hacerle un poco de compañía. "¿Qué haces?", cuestiono mientras posaba sus pálidas manos en sus hombros.

La joven limpio las lágrimas que de sus ojos resbalaban y entonces volvió la cabeza hacia ella; "Yo en verdad no creo que Urano haya muerto"

"Estando aquí es difícil saberlo"

"¿Tan profundos serán esos océanos?"

Ante su cuestionamiento, el corazón de Serenity se aceleró; "¿Qué es lo que en verdad piensas, Mina?"

"En que si murió y su cuerpo está en esas oscuras profundidades, me gustaría mucho traerlo de vuelta a su hogar. No merece que lo olvidemos"

La rubia negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que ellas están ahí, si nos atreviéramos a bajar, ellas sin dudarlo nos devorarían… nos arrancarían las alas así como lo han hecho con Haruka… por favor, no lo hagas y olvida esa idea", agitada contesto para hacerla desistir de cualquier plan que pudiera trazar para ir en su búsqueda.

La jovencita suspiro y entonces levanto la mirada hacia el cielo; "A veces no sé si creer todas esas horribles cosas que Linus dice sobre esos seres"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", pregunto la chiquilla.

"Porque las he visto"

"¿Dónde?"

"Ahí abajo… cerca de su hogar"

Llena de temor, la mujer que alguna vez fuera una Selenita se puso de pie y con la mirada asustada, cuestiono; "¿Qué?, ¿Has bajado hasta ese lugar?"

Mina asintió levemente; "Sé que Haruka muchas veces lo hizo… o al menos eso es algo que imagino"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

La alguna vez diosa entonces dibujo una corta sonrisa en sus carnosos labios; "Porque el aroma natural de su piel siempre fue dulce y sin embargo su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a impregnarse con el salado aroma del mar. Serenity, mira a tu alrededor, imposible seria que las flores crecieran aquí, la naturaleza en esta cumbre está muerta. Los suelos cubiertos por nieve son estériles"

La niña ante sus inentendibles palabras frunció el entrecejo; "¿Qué tienen que ver las flores con Haruka?"

"Mucho Serenity, en su túnica guardaba una de esas hermosas flores que crecen lejos de aquí… dioses, quizá yo soy la culpable de lo que le ha pasado", dijo cubriéndose el rostro y echándose a llorar. "Por favor, a nadie se lo digas"

"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Quieres contarme?", comprensivamente se dirigió a ella. Había cosas que Urano no le había dicho.

"Una mañana en que Haruka volvía luego de una de sus ausencias, de su túnica cayo una flor. Intrigada por su magnífica belleza y porque jamás había visto una tan de cerca, la tome en mis manos para aspirar su dulce aroma. Peleamos por ella y entonces Linus nos descubrió… él pensó que alguno de los dos había bajado y la había traído hasta nuestra morada. Para privarnos de ella, la pisoteo bajo la entristecida mirada de Urano. Esa flor significaba mucho para ella y por mi culpa ese hombre la destruyo… ahora pienso que Haruka bajo para trata de encontrar una igual y entonces las sirenas lo atraparon para herirlo. Por mi culpa, quizás está muerto"

La tristeza que embargaba a la joven conmovió a Serenity, quien sabía la verdad, sin embargo por el bien de todos prefería seguir mintiendo. "No digas eso… a Urano no le gustaría verte tan triste… además pienso que no se fue molesto contigo"

"Ese día debí haberle traído una flor igual de hermosa como la que perdió. Eso hubiera compensado mi falta y entonces ella no hubiera tenido necesidad de bajar y exponerse, eso debí hacer y no distraerme con el hermoso rugido del mar", volvió a sollozar.

"Entonces si bajaste, ¿Verdad?"

"Si Serenity, aquel día lo hice… y lo que mis ojos han visto me hace dudar de todo aquello que Linus nos ha dicho… aunque parece que nuestros temores son ciertos"

"No son tan malas como él dice, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Haruka te lo dijo?", sobresaltada cuestiono.

"No Mina, pero es algo que deduzco por las palabras que has expresado"

"Es muy bello allá abajo… huele a hierba húmeda y a sal… el rugido del mar chocando contra la orilla es algo difícil de explicar… incluso ellas son algo difícil de describir", replico recordando a la hermosa pelinegra.

"¿Cómo son?", cuestiono recordando las cosas Urano le había dicho.

"Son mujeres… son parecidas a nosotros… aunque su cuerpo está cubierto con cierta magnificencia… brillan bajo la luz del sol. Linus dice que si ellas nos ven son capaces de herirnos y arrastrarnos hasta su fría morada, pero sin embargo a ellas no les gusta que con nuestros cuerpos toquemos ese lugar que es tan sagrado para ellas. Sí ellas lo atraparon y lo hirieron, lo hicieron más allá y lejos de su hogar"

"Mina, no puedes ir a buscarlo, por favor, quédate aquí. Si ellas no te lastiman, lo harán ellos y entonces no solo habremos perdido a Haruka", replico para hacerla desistir. Sabía que si decidía bajar, bien podría descubrir que Urano estaba vivo y al lado de una mujer del mar.

"Tienes razón, sería imprudente de mi parte el aventurarme. No quiero que por mi culpa Linus pueda llegar a castigarlos", contesto limpiando sus lágrimas.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

Urano, para no llamar la atención de los suyos con el humo de la fogata, en el arenoso suelo había cavado un hoyo en el que enterraba leña que de noche los calentaba. Sobre el fuego, colocaba una roca y entonces sobre ella se cocinaban los exquisitos alimentos que de día cazaba.

Así pues, la hermosa aguamarina vertió los huevos de pato que durante la noche había encontrado muy cerca de la cascada.

"Haruka", alzo la voz para que acudiera a tomar la primer comida del día. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido?_", se preguntó a sí misma. "Sí no vienes, me comeré lo tuyo", grito una vez más, haciendo que las aves de alrededor volaran despavoridas, no ante su amenaza, pero ante el eco de su voz.

En ese momento se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas y entonces Urano apareció llevando a sus espaldas un par de bagres, uno de los cuales por momentos se sacudía.

"Fui a pescar", replico dejándolos caer sobre la arena.

"Ese aún está vivo", Michiru dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

"¿Dudas de mis capacidades para pescar?", la rubia pregunto acercándose a lo que había cocinado.

"Para nada mi amor", replico la otra adoptando una postura más seria, aunque imposible le fue no volver a reír.

"Anda, mejor vamos a comer", respondió.

Michiru se sentó a su lado y alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, sonrió; "¿Crees que antes de nosotros algún ángel y una sirena se amaron?"

Urano asintió ante su cuestionamiento; "Pienso que no hemos sido los únicos en ocupar esta tierra… como nosotros ha habido otros"

"¿Lo piensas o lo sabes?", la mujer se llevó un poco del alimento a los labios.

"Michi, me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que en verdad sucedió entre esa sirena y ese ángel… en verdad yo no creo que él la haya lastimado, tampoco creo que ella lo haya hecho", dijo recordando lo que Fénix le había dicho, sin embargo prefería ocultarle lo poco que sabía con el fin de no preocuparla.

La aguamarina volvió a sonreír y dejando que un suspiro escapara de lo más profundo de su pecho, con su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Urano; "O quizá lo que en verdad paso, es que esos dos se quisieron y por alguna razón que desconocemos y que ellos nos ocultan, no pudieron estar juntos"

Tenousei se mordió los labios, sería imprudente decirle a su amada que la culpable de lo que a esos dos les había sucedido, era Aegea, la anciana que durante años se había ocupado de torturarla con crueles acciones y palabras; "Michi, mejor olvídalos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ellos ya no están para decirnos que es lo que en verdad sucedió. Ahora somos tú y yo contra ellos. Si ellos bajan o si ellas suben a este lugar y quieren tomarnos para llevarnos de regreso, yo no lo permitiré"

"Tienes razón mi amor, pensar en el pasado no cambia nada de lo bueno o lo malo que les haya ocurrido"

"Así es Michi... anda, mejor come, luego podemos ir a explorar más allá. Quiero saber que misterios se ocultan en este lugar, ¿Sí?"

"Sí", la mujer contesto.

* * *

**(Más tarde, ese día)**

El sol de la tarde quemaba y se colaba por entre los árboles.

Michiru, cubriéndose de los dorados rayos con la hoja de una palmera, iba tomada del brazo de su amado.

"Volveremos antes del anochecer. No sabemos que bestias pueda haber allá afuera y pasar la noche a la intemperie no es una buena opción"

"¿Qué cosas encontraremos?", la mujer cuestiono emocionada.

"No lo sé, ¿Qué te gustaría encontrar?", cuestiono alzando la improvisada herramienta que llevaba y con la cual se deshacía de la estorbosa maleza que a su paso se interponía.

"Me gustaría mucho decir que algo desconocido, sin embargo para nosotros todo es desconocido", contesto dejando que una ligera risa escapara de sus labios.

Haruka la observo con el rabillo del ojo, riendo un poco; "Descubrir algunas cosas es agradable, ¿No?", pregunto haciendo referencia a aquello que habían hecho.

Las mejillas de Neptuno se sonrojaron, así que acomodándose los cabellos que caían por su frente, desvió un poco la mirada; "Otras no lo son tanto", dijo recordando el flujo rojizo que la había manchado.

Urano de inmediato comprendió a que se refería; "Michi, dijiste que no querías que te preguntara sobre esas cosas, pero me preocupas y siento que debo hacerlo… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ah, yo… bien", la mujer replico pausadamente. Hablar de eso la avergonzaba y le resultaba repulsivo.

"Michi, confía en mí. A mí también me pasan cosas y tú lo sabes bien, hablar de lo a ti te pasa no es malo, a nadie se lo diré. Es un secreto entre nosotros dos"

La aguamarina se encogió un poco de hombros.

Dejando de lado su plática, siguieron avanzando hasta que en las lejanías observaron que oculta entre los árboles, había lo que parecía ser una improvisada construcción hecha de barro, troncos y ramas.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunto la mujer.

"No lo sé", replico la hermosa rubia mientras que poco a poco se acercaban.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a ella, con su mano, Urano la toco; "Esto no salió de la tierra, sin duda alguien la hizo", dijo deslizando sus dedos a lo ancho de sus paredes.

"¿Quién lo haría?", pregunto la aguamarina ingresando en su interior.

"No lo sé Michi", aunque en ese momento Tenousei pensó en Fénix y en su mujer, prefirió callarse.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre el destruido techo, el cual había sido construido con las hojas secas de una palmera.

"Alguien vivió aquí… saber quién, es imposible", Neptuno replico mientras que en las paredes observaba los dibujos que con alguna roca habían sido talladas. Sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue el dibujo de tres figuras con formas casi humanas. "¿Serán ángeles o sirenas?... no tienen alas, tampoco aletas"

"Quizás las perdieron como tú y como yo", contesto con un murmuro y al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

En ese momento las nubes comenzaron a amontonarse, oscureciendo los cielos y dando pasó al rugido del trueno. La tormenta se acercaba.

"Está a punto de llover y este lugar no ofrece un buen refugio, lo mejor es volver"

"Vámonos… me aterra estar aquí", la aguamarina dijo con una mueca de desagrado ante el trueno que sobre sus cabezas había sonado.

Tomando el camino, dirigieron sus pasos de regreso a su morada.

"Espero y la lluvia se retrase y no nos sorprenda"

"Es solo lluvia, no nos hará ningún mal", Haruka replico aun pensando en aquellas tres figuras.

"Si, pero mi pelo se volverá un desastre", la mujer contesto dejando escapar una ligera risa.

"Igualmente serás hermosa", Urano replico a su oído. "Difícilmente podrías ser un desastre", con la punta de su nariz rozo su delicado cuello.

Ante esas sutiles caricias, Michiru no dijo nada y muy por el contrario continuo la marcha.

De pronto, de las vastas nubes comenzó a caer la pesada lluvia.

"Corre Michi", Haruka dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando la carrera, aunque de poco serviría, porque poco a poco sus ropas se fueron empapando.

Michiru comenzó a reír mientras que el agua resbalaba por su cabello y su cuerpo; "Demasiado tarde mi amor"

Tenousei la observo completamente empapada y por un momento deseo poseerla, sin embargo luego de lo que a su amada le había sucedido, habían decidido que eso no volvería a pasar. Urano temía herirla, Neptuno se consideraba sucia.

Empujando esos pensamientos fuera de sí, continuaron la presurosa marcha hasta que se encontraron a las afueras de su palacio de roca.

Apenas entraron en la caverna, Tenousei se sacó las mojadas ropas, dejando que su amada contemplara su desnudo cuerpo.

La aguamarina se dio la vuelta mientras que discretamente de vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para verlo. No podía negar que la humedad que había en el cuerpo de su amada le resultaba atractiva. La suya propia le producía frío. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

"¿Tienes frió?", Tenousei cuestiono.

"Un poco", Kaiousei murmuro casi en silencio.

Urano tomo una manta y acercándose a ella, la coloco en sus hombros; "Así estarás mejor"

"Muchas gracias", ella replico con el mismo murmuro de antes. Urano se volvió hacia la canasta y tomando una manta, se dispuso a secarse, sin embargo fue interrumpida por la mujer.

"Mi amor…", volvió a murmurar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Michiru se acomodó los cabellos que caían por su frente; "Lamento no haber hablado sobre eso, sabes qué veces sangro, pero hace días que estoy bien", sus mejillas se habían encendido.

"Eso me alegra Michi. ¿Lo ves?, no tiene nada de malo hablar sobre eso", contesto sonriendo.

"¿Consideras que lo que me paso es algo sucio?", hacia días que deseaba preguntarlo, pero temía a la respuesta que pudiera obtener.

"No mi amor. Me gusta tu cuerpo. Además me gustaría mucho volver a estar contigo"

Ante esas palabras, Neptuno se mordió los labios; "Yo también quiero tenerte, pero primero quería hacerte esa pregunta"

Haruka sonrió y dejando la manta, se sentó junto a ella para besarla en los labios; "No podemos privarnos de nuestros cuerpos… te amo", habiendo dicho dirigió sus besos hacia su cuello.

La mujer se tumbó sobre el húmedo suelo y tomándole por el cuello, murmuro a su oído; "Tómame". En su vientre se había enciendo el deseo.

Haruka la miro a los ojos y entonces comenzó a poseerla. Aferrando sus manos en las caderas de la mujer, quien se estremecía ante el vaivén de su cuerpo.

La noche, la lluvia y el trueno, fueron testigos de una sublime entrega...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Que mala es Michiru, se comió lo que en un futuro iban a ser unos patitos (ella no sabe). Pero así es la vida y la naturaleza, ellos también tienen que sobrevivir.

Pobre Michiru que tiene que lidiar con su primera menstruación y sin saber porque le pasa eso. Es lógico que ante algo tan desconocido le resulte sucio y malo. Que bueno que Haruka la comprende.

Mina no esta enamorada de Urano, simplemente siente por ella un cariño especial que nada tiene que ver con el amor de pareja, aunque así se puede llagar a interpretar.

Osaka, Haruka prefiere esperar que andar haciendo eso solo xd, aunque quien sabe.

hyunwon020, ambos son unos locos sexuales, aunque Haruka supera a Michiru.

GreciaTenoh , ojala y sigan creyendo que están muertos. Pronto tendrán que reencontarce, se paciente.

Lovely Rose Ramos, thank you to read my story :)

Vicky, pobre Michi, no sabe ni lo que le pasa. Sí me pareció cruel hacerle eso sin que tuviera a alguien para explicarle que no es malo ni sucio, pero es algo por lo que tenia que pasar.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**CREACIÓN**

Poco a poco los amaneceres bañados de sol y las estrelladas y oscuras noches comenzaron a sumarse, dando paso al inquebrantable correr del tiempo. Los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días y los días meses.

La precaria, pero agradable vida que Haruka y Michiru llevaban los complacía. No necesitaban nada más que el uno del otro para ser felices en lo que ellos llamaban su humilde palacio de roca. Y aunque había cosas que difícilmente podían comprender, habían aprendido a convivir con lo que a diario les sucedía.

* * *

**(Hace dos noches)**

_La madrugada había llegado, pero desde que la tarde había caído las amontonadas y grisáceas nubes descargaban su refrescante lluvia. El relámpago cruzaba los cielos, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles. El mar se agitaba contra las rocas de la orilla. _

_Con su tenue luz, la estrella envuelta en la suave nube iluminaba el interior de la caverna._

_Despierta y recostada al lado de su amada, Haruka yacía viendo hacia el rocoso cielo. Hacia un rato que el rugido del viento había perturbado su cálido sueño. En silencio, de vez en cuando dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada, agradeciendo que su hogar se encontrara en un lugar alto y no se inundara._

_Por su parte, Neptuno era presa de un placentero y profundo sueño. Algo que Urano por un momento envidio._

_Observando que la mujer se encontraba de espaladas a ella, le hizo a un lado el poco cabello que caía por su nuca, entonces en ese lugar la beso._

"_Michi", la llamo con un pequeño susurro._

_La mujer seguía durmiendo._

"_Despierta", la rubia murmuro volviendo a besarla en el cuello._

_La aguamarina se estremeció y sin abrir los ojos, débilmente replico; "¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Te necesito, por favor… despierta", contesto al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por entre sus piernas y la dirigía hacia su improvisada ropa interior. "¿Tú no quieres?", añadió._

_Ante el toque de sus traviesas manos Michiru gimió. Hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, en medio de una placentera queja murmuro; "No". Eso dijeron sus labios, sin embargo en silencio su cuerpo pedía otra cosa._

_Tenousei deslizo su traviesa mano por ente sus pechos; "¿Por qué no?... ¿Ya no te gusta?... ¿Sangras?"_

_La aguamarina volvió a gemir y volviéndose hacia su amada, tiernamente beso sus labios; "Quiero estar contigo, pero ahora no puedo". Deseaba su compañía, pero había una parte en ella que estaba insegura._

"_Está bien, no insistiré", resignada, Urano deposito un beso en sus labios y entonces volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. En las últimos días no era la primera vez que la mujer se negaba._

_Michiru se mordió los labios. Anhelaba poder encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo que le ocurría, sin embargo prefería callar; "Mi amor… deseo mucho estar contigo", reincorporándose, deslizo sus manos por entre la túnica de la rubia._

"_¿Estas segura?... no quiero forzarte", Urano contesto acariciándole el sedoso cabello._

"_Estoy muy segura. ¡Anda!, ven aquí", la mujer replico con los brazos abiertos para recibirla en ellos._

_Sacándose la túnica Haruka dejo que su amada contemplara su perfecta desnudes. Sus manos inquietas volaron hacia su cuerpo con la firme intención de desvestirla; "Esto estorba", dijo deseando el calor de su erizada piel. __Urano le levanto la túnica y observando lo que debajo de ella ocultaba, inevitable le fue no fruncir el entrecejo; "¿Qué?", cuestiono sorprendida. _

_Michiru observo la mueca que en su rostro se había dibujado, sabía que eso pasaría. Negando con la cabeza y rechazando sus manos, contesto; "No"_

"_¿No?", extrañada por su petición y olvidando lo que previamente había visto, Tenousei pregunto. _

"_No, no quiero desnudarme", la mujer añadió mientras que con sus manos mantenía la prenda en su lugar._

"_Mi amor, hace mucho que conozco tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres que lo vea?", pregunto aun sin entender su suplica. Ella siempre había adorado su piel expuesta a la suya._

"_Porque no quiero", se mordió los labios. "Quiero decir… deseo estar contigo, pero vestida... si insistes con que me desnude, entonces no lo haré", firmemente contesto._

"_Está bien, si quieres que me vista entonces lo haré"_

"_No, así está bien… anda, tómame", la aguamarina pidió con una sonrisa._

_Ante sus deseos, Haruka no dudo ni un momento..._

* * *

**(Esa mañana)**

Un nuevo amanecer lleno de sorpresas había llegado para ambos.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a descender y a penetrar por entre las ramas de los árboles. Los pajarillos uno a uno despertaban de su largo sueño.

Recostada sobre el lecho y profundamente dormida, Michiru yacía con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de la rubia. En silencio, Haruka la observaba al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su rosada frente.

"_¿Qué sueñas?_"_,_ cuestiono con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego se reincorporo un poco y deposito un corto beso en sus mejillas.

Sin hacer ruido y sin intenciones de interrumpir su descanso, Urano salió de su morada, tomando camino hacia donde las aves eran más abundantes.

Armada con la improvisada honda que había hecho con la piel de un jabalí y la cual había curtido con la sal del mar, se inclinó sobre el suelo para tomar una pesada roca. Fijando la verde mirada en un ave de plumas blancas y pico amarillo, con el proyectil cargo su herramienta de caza.

Esperando a que se posara en las cristalinas aguas de la cascada, entonces contra ella descargo la piedra. El proyectil impacto la cabeza del animal, muriendo al mismo tiempo que se sumergía en las dulces aguas.

Tenousei entonces se lanzó en la cascada para atraparlo antes de que se hundiera y terminara siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Ese magnífico ejemplar se convertiría en su deliciosa cena.

Llevando la presa sobre su espalda, comenzó a buscar dulces y brillantes frutos.

Cortándolos de los árboles, uno a uno los fue colocando dentro de su bolso. Observando que eran suficientes como para saciar su hambre y su sed, volvió a encaminar sus pasos hacia la cueva. Donde su amada esperaba su regreso.

Tenousei ingreso en su palacio y esperando encontrar a su mujer despierta, descubrió que aun dormía. Extrañamente hacía días que Neptuno dormía más de lo normal.

Dejando a un lado lo que había conseguido, se acercó a ella. "Michi, ¿Estas dormida?", cuestiono acariciándole los hombros.

La aguamarina poco a poco abrió los ojos; "No", lánguidamente contesto.

"¿Hace mucho que despertaste?", volvió a preguntar.

"Si", replico con un gesto de desagrado ante la sensación que se apodero de ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

Neptuno sonrío un poco para tranquilizarle; "Sí… solo un poco cansada", replico desanimada.

"¿Cómo puedes estar cansada si dormiste toda la noche?", Tenousei pregunto encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

"No lo sé… hace algunos días que así me siento", su voz era lánguida.

"Traje un ave y frutos. Levántate. ¡Anda!, vamos a comer para que estés fuerte", Haruka dijo mostrándole su carnosa presa.

Como si eso hubiera sido un detonante para la mujer, esta se puso de pie y de inmediato encamino sus veloces pasos hacia fuera de la cueva. Entonces se inclinó sobre la arena para liberar su estómago revuelto.

"¿Estas bien?", sin saber que podía ser lo que le había pasado, Haruka camino hacia ella.

"Sí", Michiru dijo volviendo a entrar en la caverna para recostarse en el lecho.

"¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero la verdad es que estoy mal", contesto cubriéndose el rostro con la sabana.

"¿Estos frutos te han causado eso?... son tus favoritos", Urano dijo volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

"Lo son, sin embargo hace ya varios días que no me siento bien. Hace días que me ocurre lo mismo"

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?", preocupada, la rubia coloco la mano sobre su perlada frente.

"Porque no quiero preocuparte", dijo comenzando a llorar.

"Michi, a mi puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Deberías comer algo, así tu estomago no estará vacío y entonces te sentirás mejor", Urano dijo colocando uno de los frutos en sus manos.

"No tengo hambre", la aguamarina replico con el mismo desanimo de antes.

"Eso no importa, cómelo", contesto mientras ella tomaba uno y lo llevaba a sus labios.

Michiru sonrío y entonces lo tomo; "Tienes razón, quizás me sentiré mejor"

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Mientras aquellas hermosas mujeres de magníficos cuerpos nadaban en la superficie, la joven Amy con atención fijaba la miranda hacia el lugar en donde observo al ángel y a su amiga desaparecer. Los días se había convertido en meses y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de ella. En el más sepulcral de los silencios, dos preguntas acudían a nublar su pensamiento; ¿Ella estará bien?, ¿Qué infortunios pasara?

Así era de día, mientras que de noche y cerca de la hora en que se habían despedido, con ilusión esperaba que ella acudiera a nadar a la orilla, cosa que jamás pasaba. Volver a verla tranquilizaría todas sus dudas.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

La oscuridad había cubierto los cielos.

A las afueras de la cueva, la hoguera cocinaba el ave que Urano había logrado cazar.

Impaciente, Neptuno mantenía la mirada fija sobre la carnosa presa. Esperaba que pronto estuviera listo para ser comido. Porque de solo pensar en su jugoso sabor, los labios se le humedecían.

Haruka tomo un coco y golpeándolo con una roca para romperle la dura cascara, lo entrego a su amada para que saciara la sed que la aquejaba; "Anda, bébelo"

La aguamarina lo tomo en sus manos y entonces lo llevo a sus labios.

La rubia sonrió. Por lo que veía, su amada estaba mejor. "Ya está listo", dijo sacando la blanca pero bien cocida carne del fuego. Cortándolo con una roca limpia, sirvió la mitad en el plato de la mujer. Neptuno sin perder tiempo con desesperación comenzó a comer. "¿Te gusta su sabor?"

"Sí", la mujer asintió y dijo llevándose un carnoso trozo a los labios.

"Me alegra mucho que te guste", contesto acariciándole el engrasado rostro.

"¿Mi amor?", Neptuno dijo con las mejillas divinamente encendidas.

"¿Qué ocurre?", la otra cuestiono.

La aguamarina señalo su plato y entonces añadió; "¿Te lo vas a comer?"

"¿Qué?", Tenousei pregunto sin entender el porqué de su pregunta.

"No, no es nada. Discúlpame", Michiru contesto bajando la mirada. Sin duda estaba avergonzada por lo que había pedido.

Haruka sonrío y entonces replico; "No pensaba comerlo. Puedes tomarlo"

Sin pensarlo, Kaiousei tomo su plató; "Muchas gracias". Con una sonrisa de felicidad, comenzó a devorar la cena de Haruka.

Tomando una banana, Tenousei le quito la piel para comerla; "¿Te sientes mejor?", cuestiono gentilmente.

Michiru asintió. "Sí, pero ahora no sé porque tengo mucha hambre", expreso con la boca llena de alimento.

Urano recordó lo que hacía dos noches había visto debajo de su túnica, así que sonriendo fijo la mirada en el vientre de su amada; "Puedo notarlo"

"¿Qué cosa?", Neptuno cuestiono sin entender.

"Mira, tu estomago está creciendo", en ese momento Haruka rió abiertamente. Mala idea porque eso despertaría el enojo de su amada.

Llena de pena, Michiru observo como por debajo de su túnica se abultaba. Dejando a un lado lo que comía, se limpió los labios. "Hace días comenzó a crecer, también mis pechos… por eso no quería que me vieras desnuda… porque te ibas a reír", habiendo dicho desvió un poco la mirada.

"Se ve gracioso", la rubia añadió mientras soltaba una risa más sonora.

"No te rías de mí", Michiru replico ofendida.

"No me rió de ti, solo de eso", replico apoyando su dedo en el vientre de la aguamarina, el cual se había endurecido. "¡Anda!, mejor enséñame los senos", agrego y entonces trato de despojarla de sus prendas, rasgándole la túnica por encima del pecho.

Esas burlonas palabras y tan deplorables acciones hicieron que la hermosa mujer comenzara a llorar; "Ya cállate". Dijo rechazando sus manos y apartándolo de ella. "Eres muy tonto. El mas tonto de todos los tontos"

Viendo que la había herido, su actitud cambio; "Lamento haberme reído, no sabía que te molestarías", dijo seriamente.

"Has dicho que estoy fea, ¿Esperabas que me riera contigo?", Neptuno dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. "No te voy a mostrar nada", añadió alejándose de ella.

"No, perdóname por haberte ofendido", Urano trato de abrazarla, la aguamarina por su parte escapo a sus abrazos.

"Eres un tonto", llorando, abiertamente grito. "Solo te disculpas porque quieres que te muestre mis pechos, pero no lo voy a hacer… jamás volverás a verlos. Jamas volveré a estar contigo"

"Mi amor, per...", trato de decir, pero en cambio Michiru interrumpió abruptamente.

"Yo no soy tu amor. Vete, no quiero volver a verte"

"Pero… ¿Porque?"

"Por lo que hiciste… ya no te quiero y te odio… vete, déjame sola", la aguamarina contesto con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

"Está bien, ya me voy… solo deja que tome una manta", con seriedad Haruka se dirigió hacia la canasta donde las tenía guardadas.

"Vete", Neptuno volvió a gritar.

* * *

(**Tarde siguiente)**

Las horas pasaban. En lo alto de los cielos el sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del basto horizonte. La noche no tardaba en llegar.

Nerviosa, Michiru observaba hacia las afueras de la cueva. La noche anterior Haruka se había marchado y ahora temía que jamás volviera. O peor aún, que algo muy malo le hubiera ocurrido.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_, se preguntó a si misma mientras se sentaba en el lecho y flexionaba las piernas hacia su pecho.

Dejando que las lágrimas le nublaran la mirada, comenzó a sollozar; "_¿Porque no has venido?_", volvió a decirle al dulce viento del atardecer, el cual mecía las ramas y producía un relajante silbido. "Perdóname, quiero que regreses a mi lado", grito, haciendo que los rocosos muros le devolvieran el eco de su voz.

* * *

**(En el sendero)**

Serenity, desde lo alto de la cumbre con atención fijaba la vista en la isla y mientras lo hacía, trataba de encontrar lo que Haruka había denominado como su palacio de roca. Cosa que era imposible, a menos de que se aventurara a bajar y buscarla en medio de la espesa maleza.

La imagen de las ensangrentadas plumas sobre el suelo no significaba nada para ella. Sabía que en algún lugar lejano o cercano, ella estaba a salvo.

En silencio deseaba poder hablar con ella.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

La noche finalmente había caído.

Sin casi haber probado bocado, la mujer de cabellos aqua se recostó a descansar.

De pronto en las cercanías escucho como una rama se rompía. Nerviosa y llena de temor por encontrarse sola y porque su amada quizás no volvería, la aguamarina trato de guardar la calma y entonces, Urano apareció llevando en sus manos diversos alimentos.

Ahogada en llanto, la mujer se lanzó en sus brazos, comenzando a colmarle el rostro de besos; "¿Dónde estabas?", pregunto haciendo una pausa y mirándola a los ojos.

"Dijiste que no querías volver a verme… pero quise traerte comida. No te preocupes, ya me voy", dijo colocando las cosas contra el rocoso muro.

"Soy una tonta, estaba molesta. Pero me alegra mucho que volvieras", dijo tomándole por el cuello para besarle. "No tienes que irte, quédate conmigo... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?"

"Fui a buscar comida, además no estaba seguro de que quisieras volver a verme", replico rodeándola con los brazos.

Michiru en ese punto la empujo un poco, luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho; "¿Solo eso fuiste a buscar?, ¿Solo por eso tardaste tanto?"

"No sabía si querías que volviera a tu lado", Haruka inocentemente replico.

La aguamarina frunció el entrecejo; "Ya me imagino que estabas haciendo. Seguramente en algún lugar de esta isla tienes otra mujer, ¿verdad? Seguramente no es gorda y fea como yo… después de estar con ella vienes a estar conmigo", habiendo dicho, por sus mejillas volvieron a resbalar las cristalinas lágrimas.

Ante el rápido cambio en ella, Urano se sorprendió; "¿Otra mujer?, no Michi, solo te tengo a ti. Podría haber miles de mujeres y tú siempre serás la única"

Kaiousei sonrío y volviendo a lanzarse en sus brazos, la beso en los labios; "¿De verdad?"

"Sin tontita, no sé porque piensas eso. No necesito a nadie más, solo a ti", cariñosamente atrapo la nariz de su amada entre sus dedos.

"Anoche dijiste que mi cuerpo era gracioso… te burlaste de mí y eso me dolió mucho, aquí", lastimosamente se llevó la mano al pecho.

"No Michi, no me parece gracioso, me parece muy lindo. Más lindo que antes", con una sonrisa en los labios replico, luego llevo sus manos hacia su vientre para acariciarlo.

"¿Entonces te gusta?", llena de la confianza que había perdido, volvió a cuestionar.

"Si mi amor, me gusta mucho. Perdóname por lo que la otra noche dije, soy muy tonto", contesto depositando un beso en sus labios.

Michiru sonrío y en ese punto se desnudó para que la contemplara; "Mira"

Con la mirada, Tenousei recorrió las nuevas formas de su cuerpo, luego la poso en su pequeño vientre y entonces volvió a sonreír; "Es demasiado lindo"

"Ven, moría porque volvieras… quiero que estemos juntos", dijo comenzando a desnudarle.

"¿Esas segura?", la rubia cuestiono besando su cuello.

"Sí, no quería estar contigo ni que me vieras desnuda porque pensé que no te gustaría. Pensé que no querrías estar conmigo"

"Ya no pienses eso Michi, me gusta mucho", contesto recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos...

* * *

**Notas de autor** a pesar de todo, siguen siendo inocentes y desconocen muchas cosas, por no decir que casi todo.

"Oye Levapolo, ¿entonces Haruka es hombre?, lo vuelvo a repetir, Haruka es un ser indefinido. Ellos son los primeros "humanos" en la Tierra. En traducción y para que mejor entiendan; La Tierra necesita poblarse con los hombres (hombres y mujeres) y para ello necesitan reproducirse. Si Urano y Neptuno mueren, entonces no quedara nadie más. Simplemente se trata de selección (Por eso cuando por primera vez estuvieron juntos, mencione que había respondido a un instinto de supervivencia, (el cual dará origen a nuevos seres y permitirá que ambos de algún modo continúen viviendo).

Pobre Michiru, las hormonas tragándosela y en consecuencia ella se anda tragando viva a Haruka.

VaMkHt, decidí que fuera así porque al arrancarse las alas Haruka termino por perder su divinidad e inocencia y con ello le llego el impulso sexual (que es algo que ellos ni ellas tienen), más que hacerlo por placer, inconscientemente lo hizo por lo que más arriba explico (así como los animalitos).

Vicky, xd xd, esa Michiru sí que se pasó de mala con los patitos, pero es inocente.

Osaka, ¿Quién crees que sea esa tercer figura?, exacto, ahí vivieron Fénix y Saturno y no solo ellos.

GreciaTenoh , gracias, me alegra que te guste. Saludos.

isavellcota, pobrecita Michiru:(, está pasando (y seguirá pasando) por muchas cosas que desconoce.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

** PEQUEÑO INTRUSO**

A las afueras de su morada y siendo alumbrados por el fuego de la fogata, Urano y Neptuno yacían sentados. Levantando la vista hacia el cielo, de vez en cuando observaban alguna estrella descender y perderse en las profundidades del mar, el cual se mecía produciendo una ligera espuma, ¿Cuántos ángeles y cuantas sirenas estarían naciendo en esos momentos? Estando tan lejos, para aquellos dos difícil seria saberlo.

"¿Crees que alguna día el cielo se caerá?", la hermosa aguamarina pregunto al ver como otra estrella descendía.

"No Michi, porque quizás esta sujetado con grandes hilos… aunque hay ocasiones en las que la Luna parece caer… obsérvala", replico señalando en su dirección.

"Está muy cerca de nosotros… demasiado cerca que si estuviéramos en un lugar más alto podríamos tocarla", contesto con cierta melancolía. Verla era como si los olvidados recuerdos volvieran a ella.

"Tienes razón", Urano replico observando sus montañas, las cuales desde la distancia parecieran tomar la forma de un animal. "¿Sabías que en ese lugar vive un conejo gigante?"

"¿De verdad?", intrigada por sus palabras, la mujer cuestiono. ¿Cómo podría vivir allí un conejo y además gigante?

"Si Michi, cuando vivía entre las nubes muchas veces lo mire saltar. Cuando llueve, se oculta para no mojarse y entonces desaparece entre las nubes. Cuando tiene hambre, a la luna le da un mordisco, por eso a veces no podemos verla completa"

"¿Sabes cómo se llama?", Michiru había creído por completo la ingenua historia que su amada había inventado para ella.

"No, nunca me lo dijo. Porque siempre que me le acercaba corría para ocultarse", añadió gentilmente.

"Jamás imagine que algo así fuera posible"

"Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que lo mire… míralo, nos está observando", con su dedo lo señalo.

La aguamarina apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, dejando que un suspiro escapara de su pecho; "Debe ser muy bello, ¿Verdad?"

"Lo es", Urano replico mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y completamente satisfecha, Michiru comenzó a acariciarle la dorada cabellera; "¿En qué piensas?"

Haruka giro su cuerpo y entonces quedo con la mirada de frente a su regazo; "Mira… tu vientre se parece a la luna"

Ante sus palabras, La mujer rió un poco; "¿De verdad?... ¿También te parece lindo?"

"Sí, pero debo decir que me parece más lindo que la luna", Urano replico.

"¿Crees que tengo un conejo?", volvió a reír.

"No, no es un conejo", la rubia contesto con total seriedad.

"¿Entonces qué es?", la mujer pregunto. Ella, quien hacía semanas había comenzado a pasar por todos esos cambios, buscaba la respuesta a sus interminables interrogantes.

"Pienso que son frutos, peces y aves", Urano rió, pero sin burlarse de ella.

Michiru se encogió de hombros; "Tienes razón… durante los últimos días he comido demasiado, tanto que cada día crece más"

"No digas eso Michi. Es solo un poco más grande que en días pasados, pero no demasiado", dijo colocando su mano en el.

La fresca briza se arrastró por entre los árboles, golpeando el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña mujer y haciendo que ante su brusco toque se estremeciera un poco.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Lo estoy, no te preocupes", replico envolviéndose en sus propios brazos para calentarse.

Urano se reincorporo, notando que su rosada piel se había erizado; "Vamos a dentro"

"No mi amor, quiero quedarme un poco más. La noche es hermosa", contesto acariciándole la mejilla.

"Entonces deja que busque una manta para cubrirnos"

"Ve", la mujer dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó he ingreso en su morada y tomando una manta lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos, volvió al lugar donde su amada esperaba. Sentándose a su lado se envolvieron en la cálida frazada.

Suavemente Michiru volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia; "Así estaremos mejor y además muy juntos"

Haruka la envolvió en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que le besaba el rostro; "Tu nariz esta fría"

"¿No te gusta?", la mujer pregunto haciendo un ligero puchero.

"Demasiado"

La aguamarina cerró los ojos y sin siquiera darse cuenta, presa del cansancio y de su prometedor estado, se quedó dormida en los cálidos brazos de Urano.

Tenousei la observo y acomodándole los cabellos que caían por su rostro, con voz baja la llamo; "Michi, despierta"

Estremeciéndose un poco, la mujer le miro; "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es hora de que vayamos adentro. Hace frió y no quiero que duermas aquí. Anda, te ayudare a levantarte", dijo dejando que ella se apoyara en su cuerpo para que se reincorporara.

"Muchas gracias", la mujer replico mientras que con pasos lentos avanzaban hacia su acogedor hogar.

Ingresando en él, la hermosa aguamarina de inmediato se recostó sobre el lecho, cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta.

"¿Haruka?"

"¿Qué ocurre?", la rubia cuestiono al mismo tiempo que apagaba la fogata.

"Ven y acuéstate. Te necesito", adormilada pidió.

"Está bien", replico y entonces se metió entre las mantas. "¿Tienes frió?", pregunto acariciándole las mejillas.

"Ya no… pero quiero que me abraces muy fuerte", pidió extendiendo sus brazos para fundirse en los suyos.

Ante su suplica, Haruka se acercó aún más a ella; "¿Así estas mejor?"

Neptuno no dijo nada y por el contrario solo asintió, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho. Luego de un corto silencio, volvió a murmurar; "Mi amor"

"¿Que sucede?"

Aunque era consciente de la respuesta que obtendría, de sus amorosos labios quiso escuchar una vez más lo que le diría; "¿Me quieres?"

Besándole la frente sonrió; "Michi, sabes que más que quererte te amo. Lo que por ti siento es algo que no puedo describir con palabras y ni aun siquiera con acciones"

"Yo también te amo mi amor", con ternura beso sus labios.

"Estas muy cansada y necesitas dormir", apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la mujer, cerró los ojos.

Entregados el uno en los brazos del otro, ambos soñaban. Y aunque Neptuno estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, de vez en cuando en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

Habiendo despertado y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, murmuro; "¿Qué haces?"

Al sentirla estremecerse, Urano también se sobresalto; "¿Qué pasa, Michi?", se tallo los ojos.

"Quieres eso, ¿verdad?", adormilada, Kaiousei volvió a cuestionar.

"No sé de qué hablas", Urano, más dormida que despierta contesto.

"Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada", dijo y entonces se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la rubia.

Exhausta y sin saber a qué se refería. Haruka cerró los ojos y rodeándola con su brazo, coloco la mano sobre su pequeño vientre.

Michiru en ese punto abrió los ojos; "Haruka, ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué me haces cosquillas en el vientre?", cuestiono con molestia.

Urano finalmente se reincorporo y sentándose sobre el lecho replico; "No soy yo"

La mujer también se reincorporo; "Ah no, ¿Entonces qué es?"

"No lo sé, tal vez un bicho que se metió en tu túnica"

"¿Un bicho?... un bicho", la mujer grito y poniéndose de pie se desnudó completamente para tratar de deshacerse de él. "No te quedes mirándome como si no pasara nada, ven y ayúdame", pidió.

Tenousei se acercó a ella para examinarla; "Cálmate, no tienes nada"

Kaiousei se quedó quieta y frunciendo el entrecejo se llevó la mano al vientre. Había descubierto de donde procedía aquel ligero cosquilleo; "Aquí esta"

"¿Quién?"

"Dame tu mano", pidió mientras que la suya propia la mantenía en el sitio donde había sentido el sutil movimiento. "Toca aquí", tomando la mano de Tenousei, la llevo a su vientre. "¡Vaya!", expreso con sorpresa. "¿Lo sentiste?"

Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "No"

"Tienes razón mi amor, tengo algo dentro", añadió mientras trataba de concentrarse en volver a sentirlo.

"Yo no siento nada"

"Yo sí… debe ser muy pequeño como para que tu no lo percibas", contesto tomando sus ropas para volver a vestirse.

"Quizás solo fue tu imaginación"

"No lo fue", replico volviendo a recostarse.

Haruka se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano; "Ya que estamos despiertos… ¿Qué te parece si?", cuestionó acariciándole los hombros.

"Ahora no mi amor. Tengo algo viviendo dentro de mi cuerpo y no sabemos que es", preocupada replico. "Podría lastimarte"

"Tienes razón", dijo recostando la cabeza y atrayendo a la mujer hacia su pecho. "Michi… ¿Y si te lastima a ti?"

Neptuno negó con la cabeza; "Por favor, no digas eso"

"Me preocupa mucho Michi. No es normal todo eso que a ti te pasa"

"Lo sé. Aunque quizás son cosas que nosotros desconocemos"

"A mi nada de eso que a ti pasa me ha ocurrido", Urano contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sé mi amor, pero quizás es porque somos diferentes", dijo con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

"Tienes razón. Quizás pronto sepamos qué es lo que en verdad te sucede. Ahora duerme, descansa", habiendo dicho ambos cerraron los ojos para entregarse de nuevo al sueño.

* * *

**(Día siguiente)**

Urano despertó y mientras esperaba a que la somnolencia pasara en ella, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Michiru quien hacía poco tiempo había despertado, la observaba con atención y con una sonrisa en los carnosos labios. "Despierta dormilón", dijo apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho para agitarlo un poco.

"Buenos días", finalmente dijo. "¿Hace mucho que despertaste?", pregunto tallándose los ojos.

"No. Pero debo decir que hoy me siento muy bien"

"¿De verdad?, Qué bueno Michi. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si, ¿Y tú?", pregunto acomodándole los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"Si… pero dime, ¿Eso que tienes ahí sigue moviéndose?", pregunto llevando la mano hacia su pequeño vientre.

La mujer sonrió y colocando su mano sobre la de su amada, contesto; "Fue quien me despertó"

"Espero y a eso no se le haga costumbre interrumpir tu sueño", justo cuando iba a retirar su mano, sintió como algo se movía. "¡Vaya!... ¿No te duele?", cuestiono con extrañeza.

"No… pero tengo mucha hambre. Vamos a buscar frutos", contesto totalmente emocionada.

"Eso si que es muy raro. Vamos", reincorporándose y tomando las prendas que la noche anterior había dejado, con presura se vistió...

Tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar por el despejado camino que Haruka había trazado con su improvisada, pero filosa herramienta.

"¿No te sientes cansada?", pregunto la rubia levantando la mirada y observando que de una palmera colgaba una penca de bananas.

"No", Michiru camino un poco más allá y entonces entre las bajas ramas de los arboles comenzó a buscar aquellos redondos objetos cuyo sabor la satisfacían. Tomando los que había encontrado, los coloco dentro del bolso de cuero que Urano le había dado.

Llevando las bananas sobre su espalda, Tenousei se acercó al lecho de la cascada y dejándolas sobre las rocas, lanzo la trampa que había construido con ramas y trozos de lianas. Esperaba atrapar un buen número de peces. Y mientras eso sucedía, buscaría brillantes y jugosos frutos.

Por su parte, Neptuno observo que de un árbol pendían anaranjados mangos. Cortándolos con una filosa roca, los coloco junto a los huevos de codorniz. Sin embargo algo pronto atrajo su atención. De un árbol observo que pendía una oscura baya. Ese era un extraño fruto que jamás había visto. Aun y desconociendo su sabor, deseo poder comerlo.

Después de haber encontrado unos jugosos cocos Urano regreso para revisar su trampa y, descubriendo que dentro habían resbalado un par de peces pequeños, volvió a lanzarla.

"¿Qué encontraste?", pregunto la aguamarina acercándose a ella e inclinándose un poco para tomar una banana y comerla.

"Eso y cocos. Espero poder atrapar peces más grandes", replico satisfecha.

"Encontré esas cosas redondas de los árboles", la mujer contesto. "También encontré esto, ¿Qué será?", cuestiono mostrándole la oscura baya"

"No lo sé", Haruka la tomo en sus manos, luego golpeo la dura cascara con su filosa herramienta. Rompiéndola, en su interior observo sus granos.

Acerándolos a su nariz, aspiro su dulce aroma. "Huele delicioso", dijo entregándoselo para que lo guardara en el bolso de cuero. Ese extraño fruto no podía ser otra cosa más que valioso cacao.

"¿Podremos cocinarlo?, Michiru pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba un grano para olerlo.

"Supongo que sí", Haruka se inclinó un poco y volviendo a tomar la trampa, descubrió que en su interior ademas de los pequeños, había tres peces mas grandes. "¡Fantástico!, mira Michiru, tenemos bastantes"

"Eso me alegra mucho", feliz y satisfecha observo lo que sería su cena.

"Cuando oscurezca, podre la trampa cerca de la orilla del mar. Espero atrapar muchos y mejores que estos. Antes de que el alba despunte iré a recogerla", replico tomando la penca de bananas. "Es hora de ir a casa"

"Vamos", contenta con todo aquello que juntos habían reunido, Neptuno se apoyó en su brazo.

Avanzando lentamente y con el sol sobre sus cabezas, en la cercana distancia observaron su morada. Justo cuando estaban por llegar, todo alrededor de la aguamarina se tornó confuso. Sintiendo como un abismo se abría bajo las plantas de sus pies, inconsciente sobre el suelo se derrumbó. Haruka sin haber podido sostenerla en sus brazos, se inclinó sobre ella.

"¿Michi?, Michi", sacudiéndola un poco la llamo. Sin embargo la mujer yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

Con todas las fuerzas que había en su cuerpo Urano la tomo en su brazos he ingresado en la caverna, recostó a la mujer sobre su improvisada cama.

"Michi, por favor despierta. No me quiero quedar solo", comenzando a llorar, Haruka volvió a pedir al mismo tiempo que con agua le humedecía el pálido rostro.

Poco a poco la mujer fue recuperando el conocimiento, encontrándose con la verde mirada de su amado; "¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Te caíste ahí afuera… ¿Estas bien?", cuestiono estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. "Te traje en mis brazos"

"Estoy un poco desorientada", replico llevándose una mano a la perlada frente.

"Me asusté mucho, pero que bueno que ya estás bien", Urano contesto llenándole el rostro de besos.

Girando un poco la cabeza, Michiru observo que a su lado yacía el bolso de cuero, el cual estaba manchado. Tomándolo he introduciendo la mano en el, se puso a llorar; "Soy una tonta", dijo lastimosamente al descubrir los húmedos trozos de cascaron.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", Tenousei pregunto.

"Porque cuando me caí se rompieron", añadió mientras que su llanto se hacía más profundo. "Deseaba mucho poder comerlos"

"No Michi, no eres una tonta"

"Lo soy mi amor, yo quería ayudarte a conseguir comida para ambos y la rompí. Solo fui un estorbo", añadió cubriéndose el rostro.

"No digas eso, no fue tu culpa"

"Yo quise acompañarte porque no es justo que solo tu busques alimento para ambos y que yo me quede aquí sin hacer nada", contesto.

"¿Sin hacer nada?, no Michi, haces mucho cuidando nuestro hogar y cuidándome a mí. Deja que yo busque comida. Creo que te paso eso porque te esforzaste mucho"

"No Haruka, no puedo dejarte hacerlo solo. En las últimas noches me he comido tu cena, debo ayudarte para conseguir más y que sea suficiente. Me apena cada vez que la tomo de tu plato"

"No me molesta que lo hagas. Lo mejor es que tú te quedes aquí… si quieres ayudarme hazlo de esa forma, porque si tu estas mal, yo estaré mal", Urano le beso las manos.

"No mi amor, deja que te ayude. No quiero ser una inútil y mucho menos con algo viviendo dentro de mi… creo que por eso tengo mucha hambre y sed"

Vencida, Tenousei asintió contra su voluntad; "Esta bien Michi, puedes acompañarme, pero si vuelve a pasarte entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí, ¿Si?"

"Si mi amor", satisfecha por su respuesta, le tomo por el cuello para besarle los cálidos labios...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

El problema con ellos dos es que son muy jóvenes y desconocen todo. Habría que presentarles los anticonceptivos (que no existen), sino van a ser como conejos xd xd

hyunwon020; no, ellos no saben que van a ser papás. Es algo que descubrirán hasta en el último momento.

Osaka; para ambos valdrá la pena pasar por todo eso, pero con un bebé es más que suficiente.

isavellcota; Michiru tendrá que aprender muchas cosas (también Haruka), pero más ella porque es quien lo lleva. Tendrá que lidiar con todos esos achaques y Urano tendrá que ayudarla en todo, aunque de vez en cuando le haga berrinches xd xd

Kyoky; a su bebé iba a llamarlo patito (para variarle porque en la otra historia dijimos que era un pollito), pero me acorde que a Michiru le gusta comerse a los patitos y pues mejor lo volemos a dejar en pollito xd xd.

Juli12; estaría bien que tuvieran dos bebes, pero recuerda que tienen que ocultarse y con dos bebés sería algo difícil de hacer.

1982; gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusto. Para ambos valdrá la pena pasar por todos esos cambios, solo que aún no saben qué es eso que vive en Michiru. Si, esperemos y no los encuentren.

Vicky; si nace se van a quedar así :O, no van a saber ni que sucedió.

Guest; ayer por poco y publico creyendo que era Viernes xd xd


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**PREGUNTAS SIN ****RESPUESTAS**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_El alba había llegado bañando de rocío las hermosas madreselvas. Los pájaros volaban alto, inundando el cielo con sus coloridos cantos. _

_Mas allá, tendido sobre el suelo y cubierto de seco fango, la claridad de la dulce mañana lo sorprendió aun durmiendo. No era para menos que estuviera exhausto y de poco ánimo, si durante los últimos días había dedicado toda su energía en la construcción de aquel sitio que a ambos daría un cálido cobijo. _

_Así pues, reincorporándose observo a su alrededor y entonces la contemplo a ella, quien aún dormía sobre su cama de hierba. Acercándose un poco, le acaricio las pálidas mejillas._

"_Despierta, ya amaneció", Fénix murmuro a su oído._

_La pelinegra ante el toque de sus manos se estremeció y entonces clavo su mirada en la de él; "¿Sigue aquí?", cansada murmuro y mientras se llevaba una mano a su muy abultado vientre._

_El hombre asintió; "Deberías dejar de hacer esa pregunta si sabes que sí. Aquí está", coloco su mano sobre la de su amada._

_Vencida, la mujer se sentó y cubriéndose las piernas , se acomodó el cabello que caía por sus hombros; "¿Qué será que ha crecido tanto?", intrigada, volvió a preguntarse cómo cada mañana. _

"_No lo sé", el pelirrojo respondió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cansado rostro. "¡Vaya!... se mueve mucho"_

"_No me gusta que lo haga, es extraño… y me duele", replico mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la mirada. "Desde que tengo esto dentro, me siento mal… me desespera, me cansa", añadió sin mucho ánimo._

_Fénix se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la frente; "Créeme, lamento mucho no tener las respuesta para tus interrogantes"_

"_No te lamentes. Perdóname por ser una molesta carga"_

_El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza; "No lo eres. Pero a mí también me gustaría mucho saber qué es eso que ahí tienes"_

_La mujer frunció el entrecejo y entonces un grito de dolor escapo de su pecho al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba el vientre._

_Horrorizado, Fénix la miro estremecerse con violencia; "¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono sujetándola un poco para que no se derrumbara._

"_No lo sé, pero desde la madrugada me duele mucho", la mujer expreso al borde del llanto…_

* * *

**(Presente, noches después)**

La hoguera brillaba y calentaba a su alrededor mientras que la hermosa estrella alumbraba el interior de la acogedora caverna.

Sobre el suelo, Haruka yacía sentada mientras que con una roca raspaba la piel de un jabalí que había cazado y cuya carne se cocinaba sobre las rojizas brasas. Frente a ella, ayudada de un par de espinas y la seda que había encontrado en lo que fuera un nido, la aguamarina con paciencia había comenzado a entretejer algo.

"¿Aun te duelen?", Tenousei pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada y señalando hacia sus pies cubiertos con los peales de piel que ella le había hecho.

"Ya no. Son muy cómodos", replico con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?", la rubia cuestiono intrigada y al ver lo que poco a poco la mujer iba logrando.

"De un árbol… un insecto lo hacía con sus patas y luego de observarlo un buen rato, lo aprendí", satisfecha replico al mismo tiempo que revisaba su avance. "¿Tu qué haces con ese trozo de piel?", también intrigada pregunto.

"Algo para cubrirte Michi, a veces hace frió y la túnica no es suficiente para protegerte de la brisa. Esto te mantendrá caliente"

"Ese es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias. Yo estoy haciendo algo para que tus pies no estén fríos", rió un poco al recordarlos debajo de la manta y muy cerca de su piel desnuda.

"¿Mis pies son fríos?"

"Si, pero esto los mantendrá calientes", Muchiru volvió a reír un poco. "Así me gustan"

"No lo sabia. Pero en cuanto atrape otro, haré uno para mí. Luego podré hacerme un par de peales" contesto satisfecha. "¿Tienes hambre?... ya se cocino", pregunto limpiándose el sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

"Un poco", Neptuno contestó dejando a un lado lo que hacía. En esos momentos era más importante comer, luego y cuando reuniera energías, bien podría continuar con lo que hacía.

Haruka también dejo de lado su labor, así que sacando del fuego el alimento, dejo que su amada se sirviera primero. Luego se volvió hacia las brazas para tostar los granos de la oscura baya que la aguamarina había encontrado. Estas apenas y tocaron la caliente superficie, de su interior emano un aroma que iba de lo amargo a lo dulce.

"Esta delicioso", la aguamarina expreso dándole un mordisco a su comida.

Tenousei también comenzó a comer; "Más tarde colocare la trampa, la última vez conseguimos bastantes peces"

Michiru sonrió y llevándose la mano al vientre dejo que una pequeña risa escapara de su pecho.

La rubia la observo; "¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono dándole otro mordisco a la rosada carne.

"Esto se mueve demasiado", la mujer replico con profunda satisfacción.

Haruka también sonrió al verla tan contenta; "Sea lo que sea, le gusta lo que cocinamos"

"Quizás también tenía hambre", contesto antes de beber el dulce jugo de un coco.

"Me alegra mucho que eso ya no te haga sentir mal, ni que lo de la otra vez te haya vuelto a ocurrir"

"Quizás fue el sol… o quizás esto me dejo sin energía", contesto mirándose el pequeño vientre. Lejos estaba de imaginar que podría seguir creciendo.

"O todo junto", habiendo dicho se quedó pensando un poco. "Pero si eso fue, entonces debes comer un poco más"

Kaiousei se quedó pensando un momento, luego se acomodó los cabellos que caían por su frente; "Recuerdo que me dijiste que contigo podía hablar de cualquier cosa… ¿Tú lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto, Michi", Haruka replico dejando a un lado su comida, por la actitud que su amada había tomado, dedujo que deseaba hablar de algo muy importante. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Las mejillas de la aguamarina se volvieron rojizas mientras que un ligero sopor se apoderaba de ellas; "Desde que estoy aquí he tenido muchos cambios… por ejemplo mis piernas… ¿Recuerdas el día que comencé a sangrar?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, ese día poco o casi nada quisiste decirme"

"Me paso un par de veces, pero desde hace un tiempo o ha vuelto a ocurrirme… ¿Crees que algo tenga que ver esto con esto?", cuestiono deseosa de respuestas, aunque sabía que Haruka también lo desconocía.

"Difícil es saberlo", replico encogiéndose de hombros.

"Luego comenzó a crecer… a veces creo que es mejor no torturarme con esos pensamientos que en poco o en nada me ayudan a resolver lo que me pasa. Lo que sí sé es que me gusta mucho que me mimes y me consientas con simples detalles. Eso me hace sentir muy bien"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Mientras pueda hacerlo, no te faltara nada"

"Gracias por comprenderme", contesto con confianza.

"No tienes que agradecerme, me gusta escucharte", replico acariciándole la mejilla.

"¿Tú como estas?", fue turno de que Neptuno cuestionara.

"Yo estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí", replico besándole la mano.

"Bueno Haruka, sabes que también puedes decirme cualquier cosa"

* * *

**(Cerca de la orilla)**

La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en las profundidades del mar, las tranquilas aguas se mecían produciendo una ligera espuma que de a poco se amontonaba entre las rocas de la orilla. Sin duda y al amanecer, de ella algunas sirenas habrían nacido. Las olas se convertirían en su cuna para arrullarlas y calmar su dulce y enigmático llanto.

Amy, llena de melancolía observo hacia la iluminada superficie. Entonces dentro de su pecho la necesidad de nadar hacia ese lugar la invadió.

Emprendiendo una rápida carrera, en las lejanías observo la eterna luz de la luna, la cual a veces le devolvía lejanos recuerdos que ella consideraba como simples y efímeros sueños. Imposible le resultaba la idea de vivir en ese lugar, porque siendo una sirena sabía que jamás abandonaría el fondo del frió océano.

Emergiendo de entre las aguas, extendió sus blancos brazos con la firme intención de tomarla en ellos y tocarla como lo hacía en sus sueños.

Resignada a que jamás podría hacerlo ni en esa ni en diez vidas más, se sentó entre las rocas para sentir la dulce caricia de las olas. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en el sonido de la noche, el cual le traía el lejano rumor del viento y de los insectos que más allá abundaban. Guardando un sepulcral silencio, entonces escucho la hierba mecerse.

* * *

**(Cerca de allí)**

Tomados del brazo, con paso ligero Haruka y Michiru caminaban hacia la orilla de la playa. Urano llevaba sobre la espalada la ligera trampa para peces.

Neptuno respiro profundo para aspirar el aroma de la noche; "El ambiente huele delicioso", dijo suspirando.

"Huele a sal", Urano replico con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ese es el aroma de mi padre el océano", la joven contesto satisfecha.

Tenousei volvió la cabeza hacia ella y entonces cuestiono algo en lo que hasta el momento no había pensado; "¿Lo extrañas?"

"No", la mujer replico muy segura de su respuesta. "El mar siempre fue una prisión para mi… en ese lugar Aegea hizo de mi vida una mortificación"

Urano negó con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre; "No puedo entender porque hay tanta frialdad en su corazón. Ella si es como ellos dicen. Ella es mala y cruel, pero ¿por qué jamás escapaste?"

"Quizás por temor a lo que siempre dijo de ustedes. A pesar de todo en medio de sus maltratos me sentía segura"

"Lamento no haberte conocido antes de que continuara lastimándote"

"No lo lamentes, ella jamás volverá a hacerlo", Michiru replico.

"Antes de que quiera ponerte una mano encima, primero tendrá que hacerlo conmigo", su memoria le había traído de vuelta a Fénix, quien había muerto antes de decirle toda la verdad.

"Seguramente creen que uno de ustedes me hirió… no te preocupes, ellas jamás se atreverán a subir para buscarme", la aguamarina replico confiando en sus palabras. Sabía que Aegea no se les permitiría.

"Confiemos en que así será, Michi", Haruka dijo y entonces dejo que la fresca agua le empapara los pies. Inclinándose un poco entre las rocas de la orilla, lanzo su trampa.

"Las olas se mueven con calma, ojala y durante la noche aumenten y con ellas traigan buenos peces", la aguamarina guardaba infinitas esperanzas de que así fuera.

"Espero y seas suficientes, mas no demasiados. De ser así tendré que liberar muchos de ellos. No quiero que se descompongan y nuestro hogar se impregne con su desagradable aroma", la rubia contesto.

"Entonces que solo sean los necesarios"

"Si Michi, solo los que podamos comer. Ya luego vendré por más", Tenousei se giró y quedando de frente a la mujer que amaba, la beso en los labios. "¿Te apetece que nos quedemos un rato?, será como cuando nos conocimos"

"Sabes que sí", ella contesto clavando su mirada azul en la de su amado.

Caminando un poco más allá, ambos se sentaron sobre la suave y salada arena.

"Me has preguntado si extraño el mar, ¿Qué hay de ti… extrañas tu hogar?", Michiru pregunto acomodándose el cabello que caía por su frente.

"No, porque mi único hogar es ese de roca. Si me fuera, entonces lo entrañaría mucho"

Ante esas dolorosas palabras, Kaiousei bajo la mirada; "¿Irte?... ¿A dónde?"

Urano sonrió, acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla; "A cualquier lugar Michiru… pero anda, cambia esa cara, que a donde yo vaya iremos juntos. Jamás podría dejarte aquí sola, ni en ningún otro lugar"

"¿De verdad?", la mujer cuestiono volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa.

"Si, siempre estaremos juntos", dijo recostándose y atraiéndola para que se le uniera.

Michiru apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho y viendo hacia el cielo tuvo un poco de miedo; "Ellos podrían vernos"

"Que vean que nos amamos", la rubia contesto deslizando su mano dentro de la túnica de su amada.

La aguamarina sonrió; "No me parece una buena idea… podrían sentir envidia de lo que hacemos", dijo dejando que su traviesa mano le recorriera el cuerpo.

Urano giro sobre ella; "Si les gusta lo que hacemos, entonces ellos tendrán que buscar su propia sirena… ellas tendrán que buscar su propio ángel", agrego besándole el cuello.

Neptuno la envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que de su pecho escapara una ligera risa; "Espera mi amor, me haces cosquillas"

En las lejanías, Amy escucho la hermosa risa de su amiga y aunque por un momento pensó que se trataba de su juguetona imaginación, con cautela abandono las rocas y entones comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

"Mi amor… en verdad no creo que este sea un buen lugar", Neptuno dijo haciendo una pausa en medio de un apasionado beso. "Comienza a hacer frió, volvamos a nuestra morada"

"Tienes razón… vamos", Urano dijo y reincorporándose, tomo la mano de su mujer para que se levantara.

Sin hacer ruido, Amy se acercó aún más y entonces en medio de la oscuridad que era quebrantada por los rayos de la lejana luna, observo a Michiru en compañía de ese ser.

Sorprendida y sin poder entender que es lo que había ocurrido con aquellos dos, observo que su amiga se apoyaba sobre un par de hermosas piernas, por su parte, el bello ángel había perdido sus blancas alas_. "¿Acaso Michiru se las arranco?... ¿Qué paso con ella?", _se preguntó a si misma mientras que con una mano se cubría los labios para no llamarla y con ello atraer la atención de las de su especie. _"¿Se habrán lastimado?_

Fijando la mirada en ellos, observo que felices y tomados de la mano una vez más se perdieron en la espesura de la selva. _"¡Michiru está viva y es feliz""_, satisfecha por haberla visto una vez más, con presura se sumergió entre las oscuras y profundas aguas.

* * *

**(Profundidades)**

Sobre un precioso coral, la anciana Aegea yacía sentada y aunque difícilmente pudiera verse, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ese lugar guardaba no solo un secreto, era el sitio donde ella solía descargar sus amargas penas.

"¿Podrían perdonarme?", de vez en cuando muraba casi en silencio. "¿Tú podrás perdonarme?... yo no sabía que eso ocurriría… fueron las ancianas y ellos", gimió con desesperación.

Amy quien pasaba por ahí la escucho llorar y escondiéndose detrás de una roca, espero poder entender a que se debía tan lastimoso lamento.

"Él solía reflejar su hermosa figura en estas aguas… él solía empapar sus alas en ellas. Yo solo quería una sonrisa… yo solo quería poder reflejarme en sus ojos y que me viera como te veía a ti. Llegue tarde, lo sé. También sé que a nadie debí decirle aquello que celosamente ocultaban. Debí callarme", murmuro echándose a llorar. "Ojala y Michiru haya muerto, ella no merece sufrir lo que sufriste tú y si es que acaso está viva y al lado de uno de esos hermosos seres, espero y su vientre no sea fértil como el tuyo. Espero y la semilla de ese ser este seca y no sea fecunda como la de él"

"¿Qué semilla?", sorprendida por tan desgarradora escena, la peliazul se preguntó a sí misma.

De pronto la anciana se sintió observada y levantando la mirada, la dirigió en todas dicciones; "¿Quién está ahí?", cuestiono enjugando su llanto y con voz cavernosa. Ella quien durante años había sido cruel, no podía mostrar debilidad. Debía mantenerse enérgica aunque en ese momento el corazón se le deshacía en girones.

Amy guardo silencio, casi había descubierto su secreto y sí ahora se presentaba ante ella, sin duda merecería un cruel castigo.

"_Estoy sola, es la culpa la que me aqueja",_ la anciana pensó y entonces se alejó.

Observandola en la distancia, sobresaltada la joven emergió de su escondite, tomando camino hacia donde habitaba. Ya habría tiempo de conocer todo aquello que desde hacía un siglo aquejaba a la anciana…

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Los capítulos pueden parecer sencillos, pero es que los hago así porque quiero retratar en ellos las simples y cotidianas cosas que suceden en su vida. Nosotros podríamos decir que esa vida es aburrida, sin embargo para ellos es emocionante.

isavellcota; cuando nazca, no van a saber ni que hacer con su bebé.

Osaka; poco a poco se acostumbran a todo lo nuevo.

hyunwon020; tendrán que aprender a ser padres. No sabrán ni como alimentarlo, esperemos y Haruka no quiera darle de comer y Michiru no lo deje olvidado por ahí xd

Kyoky; xd, si analizamos los acontecimientos podemos llegar a deducir que sí es culpa de Haruka que el pollito le haga cosquillas a Michiru xd, solo que aun no saben que es y como es que llego ahí.

1982, no creo que Haruka se ponga celoso de su bebé xd, tampoco creo que Michiru lo haga xd.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

** PACTO DE ETERNIDAD**

**(Semanas después)**

"Aquí hay uno", la hermosa rubia grito desde lo alto de un árbol. Había subido hasta ese sitio con la esperanza de encontrar esos objetos redondos que al romperlos sobre la caliente roca, se cocinaban con un pintoresco color que iba de lo amarillo a lo anaranjado.

Michiru, quien lo esperaba abajo y en la firme seguridad del suelo, sonrió ante esas palabras; "¿Es grande?", alzo la voz para que la escuchara.

"Es pequeño, Michi. Es de codorniz", replico tomándolo con cuidado y colocándolo dentro de su bolso de cuero. "Creo que por ahí hay otro", añadió estirando su mano para poder alcanzarlo. "Es tu día de suerte, son dos y con ellos ya tenemos tres"

"Entonces ya baja". La mujer sonrió mientras pensaba en la forma en la que los cocinaría. Con ilusión aheleaba disfrutar de su sabor, ya que la última vez que estuvo cerca de comerlos, a causa de su desmayo se rompieron.

Haruka fijo la vista en un ave, haciendo que con voz baja se dirigiera a su amada; "Michi… no hagas demasiado ruido… lo asustaras"

"¿Asustarlo?", casi en silencio se preguntó a sí misma.

Del bolso y procurando no romper los huevos, Tenousei tomo su honda y lanzando la roca en contra del ave que se había posado un poco más allá de ella, esta golpeo su emplumada cabeza y entonces entre las ramas comenzó a caer, hasta que finalmente toco el arenoso suelo.

Emocionada, Michiru se encamino hacia el sitio donde había caído y entonces lo tomo en sus manos; "Lo tengo, mi amor"

Satisfecha por la buena presa que había logrado cazar, la rubia comenzó a descender; "Me alegra mucho que hayamos encontrado esas cosas", una vez que toco la salada arena, se descolgó el bolso y entonces lo abrió para mostrarle el contenido a su amada. "Espero no haberlos roto"

"No te preocupes, están bien", Michiru expreso contenta.

"Hoy ha sido un buen día, tenemos suficiente alimento como para… ¿dos días? solo falta que recoja un poco de agua para beber", dijo inclinándose sobre el lecho de la cascada y dejando que aquella vasija de barro se llenara.

Exhausta por la caminata, Neptuno se sentó en la orilla y quitándose los peales de piel y las sandalias, dejo que la dulce corriente se los refrescara.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en su rostro se podía contemplar que estaba cansada, sin embargo prefería callar y ayudar a su amado en lo necesario. De esa forma sentía que no era una carga. Por su parte, Haruka en vano le pedía que se quedara en la seguridad de la caverna.

"¿Estas bien?", Urano pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada.

"Solo tengo un poco de calor", la mujer replico y entonces sobre las cristalinas aguas se inclinó un poco para refrescarse el rostro.

"Estas cansada, deberías quedarte. Yo me encargare de reunir lo necesario"

"Estoy bien mi amor, descansare cuando en verdad lo necesite", la joven contesto.

Urano dejo de lado lo que hacía y sacándose la túnica, se zambulló en el agua al mismo tiempo que chapoteaba un poco para empapar a la aguamarina.

"No hagas eso", replico dejando escapar una ligera risa.

"Ven Michi, el agua esta deliciosa. Estoy seguro de que te relajara", expreso tomándola de la mano para que se le uniera.

"¿Quieres que nade junto a ti?, creo que tus verdaderas intenciones son verme desnuda", cuestiono llevándose ambas manos a las anchas caderas.

Haruka se encogió un poco de hombros y entonces con pena replico; "Quiero ambas cosas, ¿Te negaras?"

"Puede ser", la mujer contesto y poniéndose de pie poco a poco se fue despojando de la túnica y de las ropas que más abajo la cubrían. Dejándolas a un lado y donde no se mojaran, entonces dejo que la corriente le empapara los pies.

En ese punto la imagen completa de su bella figura se reflejó en las cristalinas aguas, haciendo que con atención la mujer se contemplara.

Extasiada, Tenousei contemplo su hermoso cuerpo, no el reflejo que proyectaba.

Con ambas manos Michiru se acarició el pequeño vientre y alzando la mirada, saco del trance a la rubia; "Me veo linda, ¿Verdad?"

"Si Michi, te ves muy linda", replico la otra acercándose a ella. "Sea lo que sea eso que ahí tienes, debo decir que te hace lucir hermosa"

"Solo lo dices por decirlo", ruborizada, la mujer se apoyó en su mano para entrar en el lecho de la cascada.

"¿Por qué habría de decirte una mentira?"

"No lo sé… quizás para que no me enoje", Neptuno dijo riendo un poco.

Haruka negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios; "¿Sabes algo?, soy el peor mentiroso de todos. Debo dejar de mentir y hablar con la verdad y la única verdad que existe es que estas muy fea"

Neptuno cruzo los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho; "Pues tú también estas feo… por eso ya no te quiero", pretendiendo estar ofendida, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella. "Tendrás que ir a dormir a otro lugar"

Haruka sonrió y acercándose a ella, la envolvió en sus brazos; "¿De verdad?"

"Hasta que no te disculpes, no volveré a quererte ni podrás volver a mi lado"

"Michi, sabes perfectamente que eres hermosa", primero le beso la mejilla, luego deposito un beso en sus labios.

La aguamarina le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y devolviéndole el beso, con gentileza añadió; "No seas tontito mi amor. Te amo y no podría vivir sin ti. Además te encuentro demasiado guapo e interesante"

En silencio, durante un momento Urano contemplo sus azules ojos. No podía negar que su fría mirada le robaba el aliento; "La belleza tomo forma humana, esa eres tú"

"Qué lindo hablas, pero creo que es hora de volver… necesitamos comer", dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Haruka sonrió y tomando su túnica comenzó a vestirse. Por su parte, Michiru hizo lo mismo.

Discretamente y esperando que su amada no lo notara, Tenousei poso en la mirada en ella. Contrario a lo que se pueda llegar a pensar, en ella no había deseo, solo había cariño y un profundo respeto.

"¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono la otra al ver que no decía nada.

"No es nada Michi", replico acomodándole el cabello que caía por sus aun desnudos hombros. "Vamos a casa"

Habiéndose vestido, ambos tomaron consigo las cosas que habían reunido. En silencio y con una sonrisa en los perfectos labios, Haruka caminaba a su lado. Intrigada por saber lo que le sucedía, Michiru en sus ojos en vano trataba de encontrar la respuesta, hasta que decidida se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Qué sucede?", la aguamarina cuestiono. "Desde haces unos minutos te noto diferente. ¿Crees que eso que dije fue verdad?"

Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "No Michi, sé que no fue así", dijo depositando un corto beso en su mejilla.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Estas molesto?", preocupada, la mujer volvió a cuestionar.

"No mi amor, jamás podría estar molesto contigo, es solo que ahora una idea ha cruzado mi cabeza"

"¿Quieres contarme?"

"Aunque preferiría que fuera una sorpresa, es mejor que te lo diga ahora… ¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo para siempre?"

Michiru rió un poco; "Sabes que si mi amor… no solo ahora, pero por la eternidad"

"Entonces deberíamos jurar y sellar nuestro pacto de amor… ¿Quieres hacerlo?", la ilusión que aquello le producía le encendía el pálido rostro.

Michiru asintió contenta; "Si Haruka, quiero jurar que por siempre estaré a tu lado"

"Esta noche lo haremos Michi. Tenemos un fantástico banquete para festejarlo", la rubia replico tomando su mano.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Con la cabeza baja y el ánimo sobrio, la hermosa joven Mina yacía sentada en la nube más alta, en la cual Urano solía posarse para admirar los coloridos valles que más allá se alzaban.

Introduciendo la mano dentro de su túnica, con tristeza tomo lo único que le quedaba de ese ser. Así que observando sus ensangrentadas plumas, deposito un corto beso en ellas y una vez que lo hizo, abrió su puño para que el viento del Norte las arrastrara hacia el sitio donde su Urano se encontraba.

Llena de melancolía y porque el dulce viento jamás le diría donde estaba, en ese punto alzo la vista hacia el cielo para observar la lejana luna; "Si en este lugar vivimos nosotros… ¿Quién vivirá ahí?", se preguntó así misma mientras observaba sus hermosas montañas.

Intrigada por su redonda figura, se puso de pie y entonces alzo su mano para tratar de alcanzarla. Y es que en sus sueños siempre podía tocarla y sentir su fría caricia posada sobre su rostro.

"Eres demasiado bella, pero espero y no te pongas celosa porque prefiero al sol… el sol me recuerda su divino cabello", murmuro recordando la amarilla melena de Urano. "Tú que estás ahí arriba y todo lo ves… dime donde esta Haruka. ¿Está bien?", pregunto, sin embargo solo escucho los sonido del atardecer.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

La tarde poco a poco comenzaba a caer, bañando de dorado hasta el último rincón de aquel hermoso lugar.

Una a una las aves se fueron retirando a las altas copas de los árboles, dando paso a los insectos de la noche, cuyos cantos amenizaban el casi solitario lugar.

Un poco más allá, dentro de la caverna la estrella brillaba y alumbraba con su cálida luz.

Aprovechando la claridad que aún quedaba, la mujer de cabellos aguamarina con delicadeza tomo su espejo para reflejar en el la frescura de su rostro, el cual estaba ligeramente encendido. Sus aterciopeladas mejillas y sus destellantes ojos resaltaban su exquisita hermosura.

Deslizando su cepillo de coral por entre sus suaves y brillantes cabellos que se semejaban a las danzantes olas de los mares, comenzó a desenredarlo para acomodarlo en un bello peinado.

Sin hacer ruido y completamente embelesada, desde la entrada Haruka la contemplaba.

Ilusionada por lo que esa noche sucedería, la mujer perfumo sus pechos con el dulce aroma de las flores y una vez que lo hizo, tomo un dorado listón y entonces lo ciño sobre su vientre para resaltar su divina figura.

Percatándose de la presencia de su amado sonrió y sin aun siquiera volverse para contemplar su rostro, pregunto; "¿Te gusta?, mi amor"

Con cautela Haruka se fue acercando a ella y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó un poco para besarle el cuello; "Si mi amor, me gusta mucho"

Neptuno sonrió y volviendo el rostro para verla, le beso los labios; "Ahora no…pero más tarde y cuando finalmente hayamos jurado que estaremos juntos para siempre"

"Entonces esperare… ¿Estas lista?", cuestiono acomodándose los despeinados cabellos que caían por su frente.

Michiru se puso de pie y dándole la mano, contesto a su pregunta; "Si mi amor, estoy lista para hacerlo"

Saliendo de la caverna, observaron que la oscura noche se había apoderado de los hermosos cielos y entonces, con paso ligero comenzaron a caminar rumbo al alto lugar en el que solían sentarse para contemplar a su amada luna.

"¿A caso vamos a nuestro lugar favorito?"

"Sí Michi, vamos a ese sitio", replico la otra con entera satisfacción.

Llegando hasta ese lugar tan especial, ambos contemplaron la magnificencia de aquel blanco y lejano astro.

"Es demasiado hermosa", Michiru expreso apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

"No más hermosa que tú... ¿Sabes porque te traje a este lugar?"

"No", la mujer replico.

"Venimos hasta aquí porque la luna siempre nos hace compañía, incluso de día podemos verla y yo creo que de igual forma ella nos ve y es testigo de que nos queremos mucho", expreso mientras se perdía en el mirar de la mujer que amaba. "Yo siento que nuestro amor proviene de vidas pasadas y ella ha sido testigo de nuestros sentimientos"

"Entiendo mi amor, entonces juremos ante ella que siempre estaremos juntos"

"Si Michi, te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado"

La aguamarina sonrió mientras le acariciaba las mejillas; "Si llegamos a morir, entonces de algún modo regresaremos para cumplir la promesa que esta noche estamos haciendo"

"Así será por la eternidad. Volveremos para ser uno solo", Urano dijo y en ese momento la beso en los labios.

Michiru hizo una pausa y viéndole a los ojos, cuestiono; "Haruka, ¿Crees que algún día la luna dejara de brillar?"

Urano negó con la cabeza; "Esas Michi, son preguntas difíciles de responder"

"Tienes mucha razón, es una pregunta imposible de responder. Además eso no importa mi amor, aunque la luna deje de brillar, nuestro amor perdurara por siempre y aún más allá del final de los tiempos"

"Podrán secarse los profundos mares, pero el amor que hay en mi corazón jamás lo hará. Eso te lo prometo", dijo para finalizar fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Sintiendo como aquello tan pequeño se movía en su interior, Michiru soltó sus labios y sonriendo se llevó la mano sobre el vientre; "Mi amor… ¿Qué hay de esto que vive dentro de mi cuerpo?"

Ligeramente Urano se encogió de hombros; "Bueno mi amor… vive dentro de ti y por lo tanto forma parte tuya, así como tú amas mis pies fríos, yo amare eso que ahí tienes"

"¿Aunque no sepamos qué es?"

"Si Michi, aunque no sepamos que es", contesto volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la mujer. "Es hora de volver, estoy seguro de que la sopa de hierbas y el ave que deje sobre el fuego ya se cocinaron"

"¡Vamos!", la joven dijo apoyándose en su brazo.

* * *

**(En las profundidades del mar)**

Mientras que en la comodidad de su palacio Urano y Neptuno con con dulces y atrevidas caricias una vez más reafirmaban su pacto de eternidad, más allá y entre las oscuras y frías aguas del océano, la anciana Aegea yacía dormida sobre un magnifico coral de brillantes colores.

Y aunque era presa de un profundo sueño, por el rápido movimiento de sus pestañas y por como apretaba los pálidos y envejecidos labios, era fácil deducir que una terrible pesadilla se había apoderado de ella.

Sin embargo esa deducción estaba tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de la realidad.

Y es que no era la primera vez que esos terribles sonidos y aquellas horribles escenas volvían a ella para atormentarla. No, eso no era un sueño ni era una grotesca alucinación, era la memoria y la consciencia lo que le traía de vuela lo que aquella trágica noche sucedió.

Intranquila, la mujer giro su frió cuerpo mientras que de nuevo escuchaba el torturador grito de aquel hermoso ser que desde lo alto de la cumbre lanzaba y en el cual pedía un poco de piedad. Luego volvió a ella la imagen de Fénix, cuyo ensangrentado cuerpo con violencia se sumergía en las oscuras profundidades del mar, tiñendo de rojo las sagradas aguas de todos los océanos.

Sobresaltada, del otro lado llego a ella un ligero llanto que poco a poco se fue apagando en medio de la desesperación y en los brazos de quien con dolor le diera la vida. El trágico destino de ella también había sido decidido por las infames ancianas.

Con el corazón a punto de estallarle, de un sobresalto despertó. Observando que se encontraba en sus aposentos y estaba lejos de esos crueles recuerdos, alzo los cansados brazos hacia la superficie y entonces dejando que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista, exclamo; "¿Cuándo podrán perdonarme?"

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

**Feliz Navidad a todos :) :)**

En esta historia no podemos darles una boda porque no saben que es eso, así que simplemente basta una promesa y ante la luna, porque como ellos dicen, ha sido testigo de cuanto se han querido.

hyunwon020, niña o niño?, esperemos haber que sale xd

Osaka, exacto, la vez pasada la ayudo Ilitia, pero esta vez no habrá quien le ayude, solo Haruka que dudo y sea de mucha ayuda xd. Feliz Navidad :)

Kyoky, lo que le paso al bebé de Saturno y Fénix es demasiado obvio.

VaMkHt, Endimion en esta historia es un personaje importante, aunque aun no aparezca. Amy no dirá nada a nadie, hacerlo seria poner en peligro a su amiga, incluso a Serenity, quien conoce su secreto.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**PUÑO DE ROCAS**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Antes de que la alborada despuntara y trajera consigo un nuevo día, Fénix había abandonado su humilde morada. Algo que al amanecer solía hacer para ir en busca de alimento._

_Pensante y con la mirada baja, lo único que ocupaba sus preocupaciones era ella, su amada, quien había pasado la noche en medio del insomnio y de terribles dolores que de cuando en cuando acudían para torturarla. Y aunque durante los últimos días la habían aquejado, en esa fría madrugada se habían tornado peores._

_De día comía poco mientras que de noche se sentaba para contemplar las estrellas y entonces de la nada se echaba a llorar, luego con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a las mantas al mismo tiempo que en su pecho trataba de contener sus agónicos gritos._

_En vano el pelirrojo trataba de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, porque la acostumbrada respuesta siempre era un; "No lo sé". Sin atreverse siquiera a mencionarlo, Fénix por momentos llegaba a pensar que ella comenzaba a extrañar su amado hogar y que muy seguramente tarde o temprano querría regresar. _

_Sin demorar mucho en lo que hacía y sabiendo que ella estaría esperando su regreso, volvió a la acogedora choza de piedra y barro que con sus propias manos había hecho para cobijarlos._

"_Ya llegue", grito mientras que sobre el suelo dejaba caer su pesada carga._

_Ingresando, observo que la pelinegra yacía sentada en un frió rincón, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y con la cabeza apoyada en ellas. _

_Escuchando la voz de su amado, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para responder._

"_¿Estas bien?", el joven sin entender y creyendo que algo realmente malo le había pasado, lentamente se acercó a ella. "¿Qué ocurre?", dijo inclinándose un poco para acariciarle las pálidas y frías mejillas._

"_No lo sé", fue la tan acostumbrada respuesta que la mujer dio._

_Fénix entonces contemplo sus ensangrentadas piernas y como aquella rojiza y mal oliente mancha se extendía sobre el arenoso suelo. Sabía que no era la primera vez que eso le ocurría, sin embargo en ese momento titubeo._

"_Estas sangrando mucho", con temor señalo al mismo tiempo que trataba de limpiarla._

"_Esta vez es diferente", levantando un poco la mirada y fijándola en la del hombre, llorando contesto._

"_¿Por qué es diferente?, ¿Te duele?", cuestiono sin aliento y sintiendo como su propia sangre se helaba._

_En medio de la conmoción y el terror en la que el hombre se encontraba, noto que sobre el piso y debajo de la sabana algo se había movido, luego aquello hizo un leve sonido. "¿Qué es eso?", señalo hacia el bulto que con desesperación trataba de liberarse. "¿Te ha herido?"_

"_No", la mujer replico sin poder entender que era lo que le había ocurrido._

_Fénix se reincorporo y llenándose el pecho de valor, tomo la sabana para observar que era lo que debajo se ocultaba y entonces la sorpresa acudió a su rostro; "¿Pero que...?"_

_Atónito, contemplo como aquella pequeña figura que era tan parecido a ambos, se movía al mismo tiempo que alzaba los tiernos brazos en busca de un poco de calor y amor._

_La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y asustada contesto; "Eso salió de mí"_

_Fénix sonrió y tomándolo en sus brazos lo acuno al mismo tiempo que con la sucia sabana limpiaba su frágil cuerpo; "¿Con que esto era lo que crecía dentro de ti?", dijo meciéndolo un poco para tranquilizar su débil llanto._

"_¿Qué es?", nerviosa, la mujer pregunto._

"_Es un bebé, entre las nubes los he visto al amanecer… sin embargo no entiendo que hace aquí o mejor dicho, como es que salió de ti", dijo sonriéndole. "¿Por qué no lo tomas y lo meces?", cuestiono tratando de colocarlo en sus brazos._

"_No", la mujer dijo rechazándolo y volviendo el rostro hacia un lado._

"_¿Por qué no?, míralo, es demasiado perfecto", contesto._

"_Es extraño, es feo", la mujer replico con desagrado._

_El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y sonriéndose a su hijo, le acaricio los negros cabellos; "No es feo, solo esta sucio. Eres el primer hombre en la tierra… todos necesitamos un nombre y por eso te llamare Endimión"_

_La pelinegra lo escucho llorar y entonces extendió sus brazos para tomarlo en ellos; "Quiero verlo", pidió…_

* * *

**(Presente, un mes después)**

El frió viento soplaba con terrible furia, moviendo con ímpetu las frondosas ramas de los altos árboles. Agitando las olas del mar que con violencia se estrellaban contra las rocas de la orilla.

Más allá y dentro de la cueva, llenos de un profundo temor la hermosa aguamarina y la rubia yacían agazapados sobre improvisada cama. Abrazados y envueltos en la pesada manta, trataban de darse calor.

"¿Cuándo terminara?", pregunto la hermosa mujer mientras flexionaba las rodillas hacia su pecho en un intento por proteger su ya más abultado vientre.

"No lo sé", Urano replico abrazándola fuertemente. "¿Tienes frió?", cuestiono al verla con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Michiru ligeramente asintió con la cabeza; "Un poco, pero estoy bien"

Haruka en ese punto atrajo su suave cabeza para que la apoyara contra su tibio pecho; "Ojala y pronto termine"

"¿Tú estás bien?, tu nariz esta fría", Neptuno menciono al sentirla apoyada contra su frente.

"Estoy bien Michi. Trata de dormir, lo necesitas"

"Tengo miedo", contesto temblando, no por el gélido viento sino por ese sentimiento que le producía el impetuoso rugido del viento.

"Duerme, yo vigilare tu sueño… falta mucho para que amanezca. No te preocupes, aquí estaremos bien"

"No sé si pueda hacerlo. Toca… esta frió", preocupada, la mujer dijo atrayendo la mano de su amada para que la colocara sobre su abdomen.

"Acércate un poco más Michi, de esa forma también estará caliente"

Cansada, la hermosa aguamarina se refugió en ella, cerrando los ojos mientras que Urano con tiernas caricias y dulces palabras trataba de tranquilizarla…

Las horas habían pasado y con ello el amanecer había llegado. En lo alto de los cielos el sol volvía a brillar, calentando todo a su alrededor. Las aves abandonaron sus hogares y entonces abundaron los cálidos cielos.

Michiru despertó, encontrándose envuelta en los brazos de Haruka, quien aún dormía.

"Mi amor, despierta", la llamo en voz baja para saber si se encontraba bien.

Urano lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la divina mirada de su amada. "¿Cómo estás?", cuestiono preocupada.

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?", pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco aún entre sus brazos.

"También estoy bien", contesto liberándola de su amoroso agarre.

"Eso me alegra mucho ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Demasiado", replico la rubia.

Reincorporándose, observaron las ramas y las hojas secas que el viento había arrastrado dentro de su morada.

"¡Vaya!", Tenousei dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza. "Hay mucho que limpiar"

Michiru de inmediato dirigió sus pasos hacia el fondo, descubriendo que su hermosa estrella seguía ahí, brillando envuelta en su trozo de nube. "Eso no importa, lo que en verdad importa es que estamos bien"

"Eso es cierto". la rubia se inclinó un poco y tomando un par de ramas, sonrió; "No te preocupes Michiru, esta noche no pasaremos frió"

"¿Por qué dices eso?", pregunto la aguamarina.

"Ya lo veras Michi, anoche mientras dormías tuve una idea", replico dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los frutos que el día anterior había cortado y que por suerte el viento no había arrastrado. "Comamos", añadió tomándolos y ofreciéndolos a la mujer.

"Si", ella dijo haciendo a un lado las cosas que había comenzado a recoger.

Contentos porque estaban bien, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de los jugosos alimentos. Mientras comían, Haruka fijo la vista en su ya más abultado vientre y justo donde la aguamarina había posado su frágil mano; "¿Te sientes bien?", cuestiono observando la mueca que en su rostro se había dibujado.

"Lo estoy", contesto ignorando aquella sensación que había sentido dentro de ella.

"Te duele, ¿Verdad?"

"No mi amor, pero debo decir que se ha vuelto más fuerte", en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo.

Aunque en lo alto de los cielos brillaba el sol, de vez en cuando era opacado por las densas nubes cargadas de lluvia.

"Qué bueno Michi, pero sin duda esta noche volverá a llover y si no me doy prisa, volveremos a pasar frió", dejando a un lado lo que comía, la joven se puso de pie. "Más tarde podremos limpiar"

"¿A dónde vas?", sin entender que haría, Neptuno cuestiono.

"Iré a buscar rocas y gruesas ramas"

"¿Para qué?", aún sin comprender, volvió a cuestionar.

"Anoche mientras yacías en mis brazos me di cuenta de que sufrías de frió. El fuerte viento apago la hoguera que nos calentaba, pero esta noche será diferente. Buscare gruesas ramas para construir algo que proteja la entrada de nuestra morada, de esa forma el viento no se colara. Traeré rocas para construir una chimenea que nos caliente y en la cual podremos cocinar… ya lo veras Michi… ahora tengo que darme prisa para poder terminar antes de que anochezca"

"Deja que te ayude, no puedes hacerlo solo", Neptuno dijo poniéndose de pie para acompañarla.

"Quédate aquí, yo me encargo"

"Debo ayudarte", insistentemente volvió a pedir.

Haruka sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza le acaricio las suaves mejillas; "Esta bien Michi… puedes buscar frutos… no me tardo", Urano dijo y acto seguido abandono la caverna.

Tenousei entonces comenzó a recoger las ramas y las flexibles lianas que a su paso iba encontrando. Agradecía que tuvieran el tamaño necesario como para cubrir la entrada de su morada.

Habiendo encontrado lo necesario, se sentó sobre el suelo y entonces con cuatro grandes troncos formo un soporte, el cual fijo gracias a las lianas y las flexibles cortezas de los árboles. Colocado en el resto de las ramas y entre tejiéndolas al soporte, comenzó a formar una puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser derivada por el viento.

En las grietas que iban quedando entre las ramas, tejió varias capas de hojas de palmera. Ellas evitarían que el frió viento ingresara.

Michiru por su parte había tomado un cuenco en el cual comenzó a recolectar los deliciosos frutos que de las ramas habían caído. Fue cuando más allá y sobre un árbol que yacía en pie observo un pequeño mono.

Dándose cuenta de que era uno de los simios que con sus travesuras le recordaban a ella y a su Urano, se acercó un poco más para contemplarlo.

Fijando la vista en él, llena de sorpresa Michiru observo su pequeña y casi humana figura. "¿Qué es eso?... ¿Qué tienes ahí?", se preguntó así misma al mismo tiempo que observaba el abultado vientre del animal. Intrigada con esa imagen entonces se llevó la mano al suyo. Comprendía que esa criatura y ella no del todo eran tan diferentes.

Siguiendo su camino y olvidando lo que había visto, en la lejanía observo a Haruka, quien trabajaba en la puerta.

"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada", Neptuno murmuro y entonces se dio la vuelta para ir en el camino contrario...

Las horas habían pasado, Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había logrado construir, con dificultad dirigió sus pasos hacia su hogar, mientras que con cuidado trataba de trasportar la ligera puerta.

"Michi… Michi… ya volví", dijo dejándola en la entrada.

Ingresando en la caverna, observo que su amada yacía profundamente dormida. Más allá miro un puñado de rocas apiladas, ademas había descubierto que ella sola había limpiado todo el desastre de la noche pasada.

"Michi", volvió a llamarla.

La aguamarina abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la mirada de su amado; "Qué bueno que ya regresaste, pero ahora estoy muy cansada"

"Michi… ¿Porque trajiste esas rocas?", pregunto sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

"Dijiste que las necesitabas para hacer una chimenea, yo las he traído. Espero y sean las que buscabas", murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

"Si Michi, pero no debiste cargarlas, debiste esperar a que viniera... ¿Estas bien?", preocupada por su semblante, Tenousei volvió a cuestionar.

"Estoy cansada… me duele", Kaiousei dijo quejándose un poco.

"¿Que te duele?", la rubia cuestiono buscando en su cuerpo alguna herida.

"Aquí", dijo tomando la mano de Urano para que la posara debajo de su vientre. "¿Qué te paso en tus manos?, están maltratadas y heridas", más preocupada que Tenousei, Neptuno dijo observando los rasguños en sus dedos y sus palmas.

"Eso ahora no importa Michi. No debiste cargar eso tan pesado, aún no sabemos que es lo que te sucede"

"No te preocupes demasiado, estaré bien", dijo reincorporándose y sentándose. "Tengo hambre, anda, vamos a comer", añadió con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, esperaba que eso lo calmara...

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Algo que Haruka agradecía, era que su caverna además de ofrecer un buen refugio, esta fuera pequeña, pero de buen tamaño como para dar cobijo a ellos dos.

De lo alto de los cielos, las pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. El frió viento de la noche comenzaba a soplar con fuerza.

Así pues, antes de que el sol desapareciera detrás del basto horizonte, Urano subió a su techo y entonces con las largas lianas que había encontrado, los fijos a dos árboles que un poco más atrás había, luego a ellas ato la puerta.

Satisfecha con el resultado ingreso en su morada y atando dos lianas a la parte inferior de la puerta, ato ambos extremos a la pared de roca, de esa forma la entrada había quedado asegurada.

"Esta noche estaremos bien mi amor, aunque entra un poco de frió no se compara con lo del otro día", dijo mientras que cerca de la puerta iba apilando las rocas que su amada con dolor había reunido. Acomodándolas de esa forma, el viento arrastraría su humo lejos de ellos.

Entre los agujeros que iban quedando entre las rocas, puso la seca leña y una vez que su creación estuvo lista, hecho fuego en ella.

Aún adolorida por la pesada carga, Neptuno se acercó para colocar en ella los peces que con sus manos había logrado atrapar.

"No te esfuerces, yo lo haré", con preocupación, Urano se dirigió a ella.

"Me siento mejor, no te preocupes y deja que cocine algo para ti, estas muy cansado", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Estas segura?", Tenousei cuestiono.

"Me duele, aunque no igual que durante el día"

"Recuéstate y descansa, yo terminare de cocinar"

Kaiousei llevo su mano a la mejilla de la rubia y acariciándola comenzó a decir; "Recuerdo haberte dicho que lo haría cuando en verdad lo necesitara, este parece ser el momento, pero en tu rostro y en tus manos puedo notar que tú también estás cansado. Deja que hora me ocupe de ti, ya luego podre descansar"

"Lo estoy, pero debes dormir, yo puedo ocuparme de mi mismo", siendo sincero expreso.

Con cuidado, Michiru tomo sus maltratadas manos y entonces con el agua tibia y salada que había recogido comenzó a curarlas; "Esto te hará bien"

"En verdad lamento no poder calmar tu dolor", Haruka expreso acariciándole el abdomen.

Neptuno sonrió; "Solo me bastan tus caricias para sentirme bien", dijo y entonces llevo las manos de su amado a su propio rostro.

"Están maltratadas Michi, tu rostro está demasiado limpio, no quiero mancharlo", expreso sonrojada.

"Eso no me importa, te amo a ti, a tus pies fríos y a tus manos", replico besándolas.

"Gracias", satisfecha por sus cuidados dijo y luego besos sus labios.

"Comamos, luego podremos dormir"

Aunque el frió viento se colaba por entre las rendijas de la improvisada puerta, apenas y se podía sentir.

"¿Tienes frió?", Urano cuestiono sentándose y tomando su comida.

Michiru se sentó frente a ella y dándole un mordisco al cocido pez, negó con la cabeza; "No mi amor, estoy bien"

Urano en ese punto fijo la vista en la túnica de su amada; "¿Eso que tienes hay tendrá frió?"

"No lo creo, ahora esta tibio", expreso contenta.

"Eso me alegra", Haruka replico satisfecha...

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Mencione que llegado el momento les diría porque escogí a Saturno y a Fénix, pues bien; Recuerden que Saturno es la sailor del renacimiento y la destrucción y así como ella puede acabar con cualquier rastro de vida, también puede generarla. Por eso la escogí para que luego de la destrucción del milenio de plata, ella como dadora de vida, trajera al mundo a Endimión, quien sería el primer hombre y el primer gobernante de la Tierra (cosa que se explica en Crystal). Escogí a Fénix porque su vida puede ser comparado con lo inmortal, por eso logro sobrevivir luego de lo que esos seres le hicieron. Con el nacimiento de Endimión, en la Tierra volvería a haber hombres y mujeres (quienes adorarían a los antiguos dioses), sin embargo Aegea todo lo hecho a perder. Si el bebé de Haruka y Michiru nace y sobrevive, entonces ocupara el lugar que le correspondía al hijo de Saturno y Fénix.

Por eso cuando Fénix termino con su vida, escribió en el muro el nombre de su hijo. Al final del capítulo 10, les doy una pista en la que menciono que él y su mujer tuvieron un bebé.

Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta que vivan en una caverna. En su antigua vida vivieron en palacios y rodeados de infinitas riquezas, ahora son los seres más pobres y al mismo tiempo los más ricos. Michiru dijo que al lado de Haruka viviría en donde fuera y así fue, ¿Les intriga saber cómo vivirán en su próxima reencarnación?

isavellcota, feliz año nuevo. Pronto sabremos que es lo que les paso a esos tres desdichados.

Osaka,hola, feliz año nuevo. Pronto conoceremos a su bebé y entonces sabremos si es una niña o un niño. Imposible es que Aegea se libere de la culpa, esta condenada a vivir así.

hyunwon020, hola, felices fiestas, pronto sabremos que sera, es algo que ya tengo bien pensado xd xd.

GreciaTenoh, aun le falta, pero ya pronto nacerá xd xd

Kyoky, a mi también me gusta como llevan su vida, aunque son cosas que nosotros tomaríamos por aburridas, para ellas no lo es porque descubren cosas, por ejemplo lo de Michiru y el mono, ambos están preñados. Empíricamente aprenden de la naturaleza que les rodea.

1982 , super triste lo que les paso. Más delante les daré mas detalles.

VaMkHt, feliz año muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ojala y para ti y todos los tuyos sea un buen año. Creo que Endimion como gobernante y mediador hubiera estado de ambos lados, aunque hubiera enfrentado graves problemas.

Vicky, cuando dejaste de comentar, supuse que había pasado lo que me explicabas el año anterior, lo bueno es que ya están pasando estos días de fiesta e intenso trabajo y ya voy a tenerte por aquí. Haruka si es culpable (también Michiru) de que "eso" sea travieso y haga cosquillas, solo que no lo saben xd


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**¿INSECTO, AVE O PEZ?**

**(Hace trece años. Fondo del mar)**

_Escapando de la inquisidora vista de la anciana Aegea, la pequeña Michiru con presura nado un poco más allá de las puertas del castillo de coral. Con gran ilusión esperaba disfrutar al menos de un poco de la negada libertad de la que solo ella era víctima._

_Intrigada por ese vasto y enigmático mundo que se abría frente a sus azules ojos, fijo la mirada en un pequeño animal que con dificultad trataba de nadar. Por palabras de la vieja Aegea, sabía que se trataba de un caballito de mar._

"_¿Qué lindo eres?", con infantil voz murmuro al mismo tiempo que con sigilo se acercaba a él._

_El singular ejemplar agitaba su cuerpo y entonces de su interior dejaba escapar sus ínfimas e infinitas crías._

"_¿Así nacen las sirenas?", la niña se preguntó a sí misma._

"_Sabes que no Michiru, nosotros nacemos de la espuma del mar y su maravilloso oleaje, ahora regresa y olvida lo que has visto que eso para nosotros es obsceno y poco natural", la abyecta mujer la tomo de la mano, conduciéndola de regreso al castillo, de donde jamás debía escapar._

* * *

**(Presente. Un meses más tarde)**

Los anocheceres con sus amaneceres volvieron a sumarse, las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a tornarse amarillas y a caer de sus ramas. Era la presencia del otoño que con sus agigantados pasos había llegado hasta ese pequeño rincón.

Era de noche. La fresca brisa se arrastraba anunciando que pronto llegaría un corto invierno. En la hoguera que calentaba el interior de aquella caverna, brillaban sus últimas brazas. La estrella envuelta en la sedosa nube daba luz a su alrededor.

Recostada sobre su improvisado lecho, Michiru yacía acariciando su cada vez más abultado vientre.

Cansada por su prometedor estado, finalmente había decidido hacer caso a lo que Urano muchas veces le había pedido, así que cada vez que Haruka se ausentaba para ir en búsqueda del delicioso alimento, Michiru se quedaba esperado su regreso.

Y aunque ya habían disfrutado de una abundante cena, Urano había salido un momento para ir en búsqueda de un poco de leña, así que si la fría brisa se manifestaba sobre sus frágiles cuerpos, bien podría echar un poco de fuego a la chimenea.

"¿Qué eres?", la hermosa mujer pregunto al mismo tiempo que aquello se movía en su interior. "Estas bien, ¿Verdad?", añadió dibujando una sonrisa en los labios al ver como debajo de su piel se formaban pequeños y graciosos bultos.

"Ya regrese", Urano dijo dejado caer su carga. "¿Con quién hablas?", sonriendo pregunto al verla con las manos sobre su abdomen. No era la primera vez que la miraba hablarle a eso que vivía en su cuerpo.

"Con esto", la mujer replico sonriendo.

Haruka también sonrió y recostándose a su lado, coloco la mano sobre la de su amada; "¿Ya te dijo que es?"

"Aún no, pero espero y algún día lo haga. Así podremos comprender que es lo que sucede", contesto sintiendo como volvía a moverse.

Con cuidado, Urano deslizo su mano, sintiendo como aquello tan desconocido para ambos respondía a su tacto y viendo como por momentos parecía asomarse por debajo de la piel de su amada; "¿Qué será?"

Michiru dejo que de sus labios escapara una ligera risa; "No lo sé, pero cuando era pequeñito era muy gracioso"

"¿Gracioso?", la rubia cuestiono.

"Sí, cuando era pequeñito me hacía cosquillas", replico. "Era como el ligero aleteo de un pececito"

"¿Tienes un pez ahí dentro?", sorprendida con sus increíbles palabras, inocentemente Tenousei pregunto.

"No lo sé mi amor", encogiéndose de hombros, la joven dijo.

"Sí es un pez, ¿Cómo llego ahí?"

"Eso tampoco lo sé", la aguamarina replico deslizando sus manos sobre él.

Intrigada por lo que pasaba en su interior, Urano apoyo la cabeza en el para escuchar; "¿No te duele?", frunciendo el entrecejo pregunto al sentir una voltereta.

"No, aunque a veces es un poco molesto", la mujer replico satisfecha.

"¡Vaya!, ¿Qué podrás ser?... ¿Eres un insecto?", Tenousei pregunto al ver el bulto que se había formado sobre su costado izquierdo.

Kaiousei en ese punto desdibujo la sonrisa de sus labios; "¿Un insecto feo?", luego volvió a arquearlos con satisfacción; "Pues si es un insecto, espero y sea una hermosa mariposa, o una maravillosa ave con plumas de muchos colores"

"Tal vez es un pez, los insectos no son tan grandes como esto… sin embargo me doy cuenta de que por cómo le hablas, creo que te gusta mucho ¿Verdad?"

"La verdad es que si mi amor, cuando lo siento moverse me hace saber que está bien… cuando no lo hace me preocupo y pienso que algo muy malo le sucedió. Debo decir que me he acostumbrado a su inquieta presencia"

"Michi… ¿Crees que algún día saldrá?"

"Es justo lo que ahora estaba pensando. Quizás lo hará cuando deje de crecer, así como lo hacen las mariposas de los capullos que penden de los árboles"

"Eso me preocupa…. ¿Cómo lo hará?"

"Eso es algo que me da miedo. Por cómo se mueve, a veces imagino que podría llegar a rasgar mi piel", la mujer dijo dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

"Tratemos de no pensar en eso Michi", con tristeza, replico la otra besándole la frente.

"En eso estoy muy de acuerdo. Ahora estoy cansada, mejor vamos a dormir", contesto apoyando la nariz contra el pecho de su Urano.

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente)**

Un pajarillo de brillante pico se posó sobre una roca al mismo tiempo que lo habría y dejaba que de su pecho saliera su armonioso canto.

Aun estando sumergido en un profundo sueño, Urano lo escucho y abriendo los ojos, encontró a su amada profundamente dormida.

Liberándose del agarre que la mujer ejercía en ella, se reincorporo y entonces se encamino hacia la entrada de la caverna. "Tonta ave, vete, no quiero que despiertes a Michiru", murmuro casi en silencio y entonces le arrojo una pequeña roca para que se alejara. "Si vuelves por aquí, te cocinare para la cena"

"No hagas eso mi amor", la aguamarina dijo a sus espaladas al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una ligera risa. "Esa ave solo vino a cantar para alegrarnos la fresca mañana"

"Esa ave es una tonta, no quería que te desertara y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo", contesto dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia el lecho.

Kaiousei negó con la cabeza; "El ave no me despertó, fue este bichito travieso quien lo hizo", dijo sonriendo.

"¿Bichito?, pensé que preferías una hermosa mariposa"

"Bichito dicho con cariño se escucha muy lindo", la mujer se acomodó los cabellos que ligeramente caían por su frente.

"Se escucha bien. Ahora iré a buscar frutos, no me tardo"

Neptuno se puso de pie, calzando los peales de piel y las sandalias; "Quiero ir contigo"

"Quédate, no quiero que estas cansada"

"Estar aquí sin hacer nada también me cansa. Anda, deja que te acompañe y te ayude. Además quiero caminar un poco"

"Está bien Michi, vamos"

"Gracias mi amor", contenta por el paseo, beso su sonrojada mejilla.

Tomados de la mano, ambos abandonaron su acogedora morada y caminado hacia el lecho de la cascada y donde las aves solían posarse y ser abundantes, Haruka entre las bajas ramas de los arboles comenzó a cortar los más brillantes y jugosos frutos.

Por su parte, un poco cansada por la caminata, Michiru se sentó en la orilla y reflejando la divina hermosura de rostro en las cristalinas aguas, comenzó a empapar sus mejillas para refrescarlas.

"Espera pececito, no te muevas tan fuerte", dijo soltando una pequeña risa para no esforzarse demasiado.

En ese momento tres hermosas aves se posaran un poco más allá, atrayendo con sus divinos cantos la atención de la preciosa mujer.

Michiru sin darles demasiada importancia les dirigió la mirada y entonces en ese momento se fijó en algo que hasta el momento no había notado, pero que sin embargo muchas veces lo había visto pasar.

"Son dos grandes y una pequeña", murmuro al ver como ambas aves cuidaban de aquel emplumado polluelo.

Con atención, Neptuno observo como la mediana ave con su pico le limpiaba las frágiles plumas mientras que la más grande, también haciendo uso de su pico, lo alimentaba con los diminutos peces que de la corriente atrapaba.

"¡Que lindos son!", expreso maravillada por los actos de amor de aquellos dos para con el pequeño.

De pronto su atención se distrajo hacia los cercanos arbustos, donde escucho los torpes pasos de medianos animales.

Intrigada por saber que era aquello, se encamino para verlo y entonces contemplo tres pequeños jabatos que eran acompañados por dos grandes jabalís.

"También son muy lindos", pensó y retrocediendo un par de pasos, prefirió alejarse. Sabía que era peligroso encontrarse cerca de ellos y aún más por tratarse de un grupo grande.

Regresando al sitio donde Haruka se encontraba, observo que del lecho recogía su trampa.

"Es hora de irnos, Michi", Urano dijo mientras recogía los frutos y los ponía junto a los peces que había logrado atrapar.

Olvidando lo que había visto, Michiru se acercó, tomando en sus manos la ligera carga; "Deja que te ayude"

"¿Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo?", Tenousei cuestiono recordando que la última vez que había cargado algo pesado, el dolor se había apoderado de ella.

"Sí mi amor", dijo y entonces se apoyó en el brazo de la rubia, emprendiendo juntos el camino de regreso a su hogar.

"¿Cómo están tus pies?"

"Hoy no están hinchados, caminar me ha hecho bastante bien", dijo sujetándose el vientre.

"¿Te duele?"

"No, pero se ha vuelto pesado, además se mueve demasiado… durante la noche es un torbellino", rió un poco.

"Es un pez bastante grande y travieso… es más grande que estos que he pescado", Haruka dijo echándoles un rápido vistazo.

"Espero y no quieras cocinarlo", la mujer dijo volviendo a reír.

"No, pero si es un pez podría ponerlo en la cascada o en el mar, hay podrá seguir creciendo"

"¿Y si es un ave?", la aguamarina cuestiono.

"Entonces lo pondré en un árbol, solo espero y no sea muy ruidoso para que no nos despierte antes del alba"

Ante esas desastrosas palabras, Michiru frunció el entrecejo; "Oye, dijiste que por ser parte de mi lo amarías, ahora insinúas que no lo harás porque tal vez será una molestia"

"Sabes que estoy mintiendo Michi, pero te juro que vivirá con nosotros, sea un pez o un ave. No importara si es demasiado ruidoso"

"Eso es algo que me alegra escuchar", la mujer concluyo.

* * *

**(Esa tarde)**

Sentada sobre el arenoso suelo, Michiru yacía remendando la costura de una túnica. Por su parte, Haruka limpiaba los carnosos peces que más tarde comerían, cuando de pronto, algo atrajo la atención de la hermosa aguamarina.

Un poco más allá de ella, observo que entre las altas ramas de los árboles se columpiaba aquella singular pareja de monos cuyas travesuras le recordaban a ella y a su Urano.

Chillando entre ellos como si se hablaran, el simio más grande se alejó hacia una alta rama de la cual pendían los amarillos bananos, mientras que el más pequeño, recostado entre los gruesos troncos sobre su pecho sostenía algo.

Recordando el pesado vientre de aquel animal y el cual era semejante al suyo, Neptuno se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?", murmurando pregunto al inocente simio.

El mono emitió un sonido y entonces dejo que la hermosa mujer contemplara a su pequeña cría, el cual con vivo animo se aferraba a su pecho y a su alimento.

"¡Vaya!", sorprendía por lo que sus azules ojos habían visto, la mujer expreso.

El mono más grande volvió a columpiarse entre las ramas y volviendo al lado de su pareja y su cría, le entrego la banaba más grande para que pudiera comer y alimentar a su bebé.

Con atención y comprendiendo ciertas cosas, Michiru observo a ambos y entonces observo al pequeño; "En muchas cosas son muy parecidos a Urano y a mí, pero… ¿Y ese animalito?". Sintiendo como aquello volvía a moverse en su interior, coloco su mano en su pesado vientre; ¿Acaso tú eres un ser pequeñito que será parecido a nosotros dos?", finalmente pregunto a su hijo no nato.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Una noche más había llegado, con ella se restaba una a las que faltaban para que el nacimiento de su hijo llegara. Y mientras Haruka yacía cerrando la puerta de su hogar, recostada sobre el lecho yacía su amada Michiru.

Con gentileza, la aguamarina apoyaba sus tiernas manos sobre su desnudo vientre al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus bellos labios.

"Haruka, deja eso y ven a mi lado", pidió concentrada en lo que hacía.

"Ya voy", replico la otra mientras apagaba la fogata. Una vez que no quedo ningúna brasa, se tumbó al lado de la mujer que amaba.

"¿Por qué estas desnuda?... ¿Quieres eso?", cuestiono besándole la mejilla y deslizando su juguetona mano por entre sus piernas.

"No mi amor… ahora solo quiero que hablemos", replico emocionada por lo que había descubierto.

"Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?", Urano cuestiono acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Michiru la miro a los ojos y entonces beso sus labios; "Quiero que hablemos de esto que tengo aquí", agrego atrayendo la mano de su amado para que la colocara sobre su vientre.

"Dime"

Neptuno suspiro y con una sonrisa en su iluminado rostro recordó las maravillosas cosas de las que había sido testigo; "Haruka… ¿Has visto a los animalitos que afuera viven?"

"Si Michi, muchas veces"

"Esta mañana mientras refrescaba mi rostro en la cascada, sobre sus hermosas aguas se posaron un par de aves grandes y a su lado, una más pequeña de la cual cuidaban… ellos eran tres. Luego observe a un par de jabalís en compañía de tres más pequeños"

Urano se encogió de hombros; "Lo he visto, sin embargo ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?"

Con cariño, la aguamarina seguía acariciando su vientre; "Mucho mi amor… hace algunas semanas sobre las ramas de los arboles observe a un mono que en esto se parecía mucho a mi… ¿Sabes que he visto hoy?"

"No, dime"

"Que no del todo somos diferentes… esos juguetones simios tenían consigo a uno más pequeño, lo cuidaban y lo alimentaban con cariño, y yo creo que como ella… dentro de mi tengo a algo que es muy parecido a ti y a mi"

Urano comenzaba a comprender lo que ella trataba de decirle; "Algo que tiene nuestra forma, pero que es pequeño"

"Si Haruka… pero no es algo ni es una cosa, es un alguien que necesita de ambos para poder vivir"

"¿Un pequeño bebé como los que muchas veces mire entre las nubes o como los que muy seguramente tú miraste entre los hermosos corales?... Si es un bebé ¿Cómo llego ahí?"

Michiru en ese punto se sonrojo; "Esos monos son traviesos como tú y como yo, por eso creo que fuiste tú quien lo puso en mis entrañas para que se alimentara y pudiera crecer"

"Debió ser muy pequeño como para no habernos dado cuenta… ahora ha crecido demasiado… ¿Cuándo saldrá?... ¿Cuándo podremos conocerle?", Haruka cuestiono apoyando el oído sobre su vientre.

"Si en verdad es un bebé, quizás lo hará cuando termine de crecer. Seamos pacientes", satisfecha, la mujer le acaricio los rubios cabellos.

"Te prometo que a ambos los cuidare", Haruka concluyo colmandolo de besos…

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

**Les tengo malas noticias, mi pc no responde y seguramente no habrá actualizaciones durante un tiempo. Hoy pude hacerlo porque ya tenia lista la actualización para hoy :( (Tambien ya casi tengo lista la de la proxima semana)**

Se pasan de inocentes y más Haruka al decir que es un bicho, pero ¿Se acuerdan del otro Bicho? XD XD

¿Recuerdan a esos monos haciendo aquello frente a Michiru?, pues bien, lo de esa vez, lo que escribí la semana pasada referente a ellos y lo de hoy, fue con la intención de que Michiru aprendiera un poco de reproducción. Y aunque si pensé en que al final todo fuera una tierna sorpresa para ellos, decidí que mejor descubrieran que es lo que les pasa. De esa forma les damos la oportunidad de que disfruten un poco de su estado.

hyunwon020, Michiru no lo rechazara, todo lo contrario. Ella ahora espera con ansias a su bebé.

Isavellcota, ellos ya saben que tendrán un bebé, así que cuando lo vean se maravillaran, pero tendrán que batallar porque no sabrán ni que hacer.

Vicky, xd, imagino la regañada que tu prima te ha de haber puesto. Michiru y Haruka tendrán que aprender a cuidar a su bebé.

Osaka, Saturno en verdad jamás entendió que era lo que le ocurría, sin embargo Michiru por observadora, lo ha hecho. No será fácil, pero sabrán salir adelante.

Kyoky, en efecto, sus historias son muy parecidas aunque con variantes. Haruka y Michiru sufren, pero son felices en su pobreza material. Cuando llegue su bebé serán muy ricos.

GreciaTenoh, pronto saldrá a conocerlos, aunque no se imaginan ni cómo lo hará xd.


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**LA VISIÓN DE NIX**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_La noche había llegado dando su oscuro cobijo a los hermosos cielos. Las gotas de lluvia que de cuando en cuando caían desde lo alto, hacían que la temperatura poco a poco se tornara fría._

_Sentado entre las rocas de la orilla, el pelirrojo esperaba que los peces picaran el anzuelo de su improvisada caña._

"_Es hora de volver, pronto la lluvia se volverá más pesada", la pelinegra dijo a sus espaldas y al mismo tiempo que en sus tiernos brazos arrullaba al pequeño, quien inquieto buscaba su alimento. _

"_Otro más y entonces podremos marcharnos", el hombre replico._

_La mujer se acercó y tomando los peces que el joven había logrado atrapar, negó con la cabeza; "Tenemos suficientes, recuerda que este pequeño aún no puede comerlos"_

Insatisfecho por su pesca Fénix negó con la cabeza; "_Pero tú debes hacerlo para que él este fuerte"_

"_Ambos estamos bien, anda… vámonos", la joven coloco la mano sobre el hombro de su amado._

"_Tú ganas. Ya cuando ese bebé crezca entonces tendré que pescar más", dijo y entonces se reincorporo._

_Desdichadas de esas dos buenas almas que no eran conscientes de lo que a su alrededor pasaba._

_Y es que más allá y escondida entre las rocas de la orilla, la joven Aegea espiaba sus inocentes y desprevenidos pasos. Y aunque la oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, en la distancia había logrado reconocerla._

_Hacía tiempo que ella había desaparecido y aunque había sido buscada por todas las sirenas, al no encontrar rastro alguno comprendieron que muy seguramente uno de esos abominables seres la había cazado para darle una cruel muerte. Ahora Aegea sabía que había decidido huir con él._

"_Es ella. Esa infame traidora ha transgrediendo nuestras leyes para quedarse al lado de ese ser", pensó para sí misma mientras trataba__ de contemplar que era aquello que su alguna vez amiga con cariño sostenía._

_Fénix poco a poco fue reuniendo sus cosas y cuando lo hizo, se acercó a la mujer que amaba para besarle la mejilla, luego beso la frente de su pequeño, quien a causa del frió comenzaba a llorar._

"_¿Un bebé?", atónita por lo que había escuchado, la sirena se llevó la mano a los labios. "Eso es una abominación"_

_Apoyándose uno en el brazo del otro, ambos se fueron alejando mientras que Aegea aun sorprendida por lo que sus ojos habían observado, se sumergía en las oscuras aguas. Usando todas las fuerzas que en su cuerpo había, comenzó a nadar hacia el castillo de coral. Sentía que era su deber ir y decirles a las ancianas todo aquello de lo que había sido testigo._

* * *

**(Presente. Semanas después)**

El viento de la noche estaba perfumado con el vapor de las dulces flores y con el con el salado aroma del océano.

Sentada en lo alto de una nube, Serenity observaba el movimiento del mar. La suave espuma que en su oscura superficie se formaba, la intrigaba profundamente.

A pesar de haber pasado toda su vida en lo alto de la eterna cumbre nevada, la vida que se abría bajo sus pálidos pies por momentos la inquietaba. "¿Podría ser feliz allí?", era una pregunta que a menudo acudía a perturbarla.

"¿Dónde estarás?", en silencio se preguntó mientras que con la juguetona mirada una vez más trataba de encontrar el hogar de Urano. Sin embargo como siempre aquello le resultó imposible. "¿Estas bien?", volvió a cuestionarse y entonces una fantástica idea llego a su cabeza.

Observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que uno a uno los de su especie se retiraban al palacio de cristal, supo que el momento había llegado.

Sin perder más el tiempo se puso de pie y extendiendo sus hermosas y blancas alas, volvió una vez más la vista y observando que nadie merodeara a su alrededor, de un salto en raudo vuelo atravesó las vastas nubes que por momentos se amontonaban y amenazaban con entorpecerle el paso.

Sintiendo en las mejillas la lejana brisa del mar, finalmente descendiendo, posando sus pálidos y menudos pies sobre las rocas de la orilla.

En ese momento las olas se agitaron golpeando sus plantas. Inclinándose un poco en sus aguas reflejo la frescura de su rostro.

Sumergiendo sus manos en ellas, tomo un poco del cristalino elemento para lavarse las rosadas mejillas.

"Qué agradable sensación", expreso emocionada. "Es justo como Urano lo describió"

Reincorporándose, entonces en el ambiente aspiro el aroma de la verde hierba. En la lejanía, los sonidos de la noche inundaban el lugar.

"_En verdad que este lugar es maravilloso. Ahora realmente puedo entender porque quisiste quedarte a vivir aquí", _pensó totalmente embelesada.

Haciendo uso de sus pies, bajo sus sandalias pudo sentir la suave y salada arena. Sin duda era una sensación que por momentos relajaba sus piernas.

Comenzando a caminar entre la espesa maleza, a su alrededor escuchaba el canto de los insectos que de cuando en cuando se posaban en su rostro para aguijonearlo y chupar su dulce sangre.

Escuchando un ruido que sobresalto su ya de por si agitado corazón, volvió la vista hacia un lado y entonces observo un par de brillantes ojos que fijamente la miraban.

Experimentando el terrible sentimiento del horror, Serenity retrocedió sus pasos; "Perdón, lamento haber venido a perturbar su paz", humildemente se dirigió a aquello que en lo oscuro parecía amenazarla.

La criatura hizo un sonido y haciendo uso de sus extremidades, se alejó entre las ramas. Contrario a lo que fatalmente ella había imaginado, se dio cuenta de que solo era un pequeño animal que en medio esa isla habitaba.

De pronto el violento rugido del trueno surco los cielos, atrayendo la atención de la asustada mujer. "Sera mejor que vuelva, ya mañana podre venir en búsqueda de Urano", murmuro y volviendo a extender sus alas, se alejó en rápido vuelo.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Haruka yacía mirando hacia el rocoso cielo, sin duda el rugido del trueno había perturbado su sueño. Por su parte, Michiru la envolvía en un abrazo.

Sabiendo que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llover, lentamente se liberó del dulce agarre de la joven mujer.

Sintiendo que su amado se había alejado, la aguamarina entre dormida se dirigió a ella; "¿A dónde vas?"

"A poner un poco de fuego. Pronto comenzara a llover y no quiero que tengamos frío"

"Entonces apresúrate y ven aquí, nada mejor que tus brazos para calentarme", Neptuno expreso acomodado la improvisada almohada bajo su cabeza.

Haciendo caso a la mujer que amaba, Urano hecho fuego en la chimenea y sin demorar demasiado en lo que hacía, se dirigió a la improvisada puerta para asegurarla. Luego volvió al lado de la mujer que amaba y envolviéndola en un abrazo, de nueva cuenta se entregaron al descanso.

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente)**

Serenity, quien durante la madrugada había bajado hasta la fértil isla, observo que la claridad de la mañana apenas y comenzaba a despuntar, he importándole poco que el nuevo día llegara, con el pecho lleno de valor extendió sus suaves alas y entonces volvió a descender entre la maleza.

Sabiendo que sus alas se lastimarían a causa de las bajas y altas ramas de los frondosos árboles, una vez más comenzó a caminar sobre la suave arena.

Escuchando las aves que abandonaban sus hogares y amenizaban el ambiente con su canto, pensó; _"Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran donde está el hogar de Urano"_

Por su parte, Haruka, quien se había alejado para buscar los dulces frutos, con paso ligero se desplazaba cuando de pronto sobre la arena observo las huellas de aquellos menudos pies que no eran suyas, ni de Michiru.

Temiendo que algún ángel hubiera descendido y descubriera sus pasos, se ocultó detrás de un abundante arbusto.

En ese momento el mas frió de los terrores se apodero de ella; "_No debí dejar sola a Michiru_", con miedo y llena de tristeza se lamentó profundamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de no imaginar fatalidades.

La jovencita sintió la presencia de alguien y entonces también se ocultó, temía que Linus o alguna sirena la descubriera faltando a su ley y la hiciera presa del más cruel de los castigos.

El ligero aroma de su perfume llego a Tenousei y entonces imagino quien podría ser su poseedora. Llenándose el pecho de valor y respirando profundo, emergió de su escondite y entonces con voz baja la llamo; "Serenity… ¿eres tú?"

Al escuchar el tono de su voz el corazón de la chiquilla se sobresaltó y saliendo de su escondite, quedo de frente a Urano.

"¿En verdad eres tú?", sorprendida, pregunto sabiendo la tan obvia respuesta.

"Sí Serenity, soy yo", contenta de que se tratara de ella, expreso.

La jovencita sonrió y lanzándose en sus brazos, fuertemente la oprimió contra su pecho; "Sabia que estabas bien… en verdad deseaba mucho volver a verte… sin embargo… ¿Qué paso con tus alas?"

Haruka sonrió y soltando el agarre, replico; "En este lugar no las necesito. Mi cuerpo se volvió frágil y eran muy pesadas como para soportarlas sobre mi espalda"

"Todos en la cumbre las vimos, ahora todos piensan que estás muerto… que fueron ellas quienes te las arrancaron. Por eso nadie se atreve a venir a buscarte, solo Mina, a quien le he dicho que no debe hacerlo por su bien"

"Me alegra mucho que piensen eso y no Serenity, fui yo quien lo hizo porque me estorbaban y porque para siempre quiero quedarme al lado de Michiru", Urano expreso y sentándose sobre el suelo, espero a que ella también lo hiciera.

"Y ella, ¿Dónde está?", emocionada, la chiquilla finalmente pregunto.

"Mi Michi está descansando en nuestro palacio de roca… ¿Quieres ir a conocerla?"

La jovencita negó con la cabeza; "Me gustaría mucho, sin embargo pienso que a ella no tanto… tal vez mi presencia la incomode"

"No pienses eso Serenity, ella sabe que confió en ti", Haruka replico.

"Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Son felices?"

En ese momento Urano se recostó sobre la arena y apoyando los brazos debajo de su cabeza, sonrió con satisfacción; "Si Serenity, somos muy felices"

"Eso me alegra mucho", la jovencita dijo tumbándose a su lado.

"Hemos jurado que por siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos. De día recolectamos el delicioso alimento mientras que de noche hacemos eso", expreso sin ser consciente de que su amiga no entendería a que se refería.

"¿Qué es hacer eso?", intrigada, la rubita pregunto.

Las mejillas de Urano se encendieron ante su exquisita imprudencia; "Bueno… eso es algo que… no sé cómo explicarte, pero lo hacemos porque nos queremos mucho"

"No entiendo, pero supongo que te agrada"

Urano sonrió mientras recordaba las dulces y traviesas caricias de su amada; "¿Sabes algo?... Michiru dice que tal vez muy pronto tendremos un bebé"

"¿Un bebé?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Es algo que no entenderías… pero crece dentro de ella porque yo lo puse ahí", con el pecho inflamado en orgullo expreso.

Serenity se cubrió los labios para reír un poco; "Tienes razón Haruka, no entiéndelo nada de lo que tratas de decirme"

"Nosotros tampoco entendemos muchas de las cosas que a diario nos pasan, pero aun así somos muy felices"

"Aunque en verdad me gustaría mucho quedarme a platicar contigo, no es posible, tengo que volver. Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado y saber que estas bien. Adiós Haruka", expreso tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"Adiós Serenity. No vuelvas a arriesgarte, sabes que ellos pueden verte"

"No te preocupes por mi. Cuídate mucho", la jovencita le abrazo una vez más, luego se alejó entre las vastas nubes sobre las cuales comenzaba a amanecer.

Sin demorar más en lo que hacía, la rubia volvió al lado de su amada, quien estaría impaciente por su regreso y por comer los dulces frutos.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

El relámpago cruzaba los cielos, el trueno retumbaba con furia. El mar se agitaba produciendo una densa y oscura espuma.

En la lejana distancia la abyecta Nix escucho el rugido de las olas y el estruendo de los cielos y, sintiéndose intrigada por lo que más allá pasaba, con presura nado hacia la superficie.

Sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba su pálido rostro, de la cercana isla a su nariz llego un lejano aroma, era el perfume de un precioso ángel como los que varias veces estuvo a punto de atrapar.

Excitada y con el vivo animo de poder devorarlo, con cautela se fue acercando a la orilla y justo cuando toco las rocas, con su cuerpo y llena de dificultad se fue a arrastrando dentro de la isla.

De su pérfida boca emergió un inentendible y malévolo hechizo y entonces, comenzó a caminar por entre la maleza. Ella, quien más que ser una enigmática y hermosa sirena, era un espíritu inicuo que estaba decidido a adueñarse del poseedor de aquel sutil aroma. Ese era el perfume de la bella Serenity.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el rocoso techo. Avivando el fuego, Haruka puso más leña para que los calentara.

"Estaremos bien", la aguamarina dijo acercándose a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Urano al sentirla abrazarla por detrás se volvió y quedando sus miradas en perfecta conexión, unieron sus carnosos labios, hasta que Neptuno soltó el apasionado beso.

"¿Qué pasa Michi?", Tenousei cuestiono.

La aguamarina sonrió y llevándose las manos a fértiles las caderas, pretendió una mueca de enojo; "¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a esa tal Serenity?... ¿Es bonita?"

"Es muy fea, por eso no quiero que la conozcas. Su fealdad te asustara", Urano replico riendo un poco.

"Me consuela saberlo", la joven añadió volviendo a unir sus labios.

"Quiero estar contigo", soltando el beso, juguetonamente Urano murmuro a su oído.

"Yo también, pero no podemos", la mujer contesto bajando la mirada.

"¿Por qué no quieres que estemos juntos como hace tiempo solíamos hacerlo?"

"Porque tengo miedo", Neptuto replico apenada.

"¿De qué?"

"De eso", ruborizada contesto.

"¿Qué eso?", sin entender, Tenousei volvió a cuestionar.

"De eso… Haruka", discretamente desvío la avergonzada mirada.

"De… ¿Por qué?, se siente bien, ¿no?", Tenousei seguía sin comprender.

"Si… pero… la última vez no, me lastimaste un poco", sintiendo que las mejillas le hervían, la mujer contesto.

"Ya entiendo. Está bien, no volveré a insistir", Haruka replico resignada.

Michiru se mordió los labios, deseaba tanto estar a su lado y así que asintiendo con la cabeza, finalmente accedió; "Está bien… pero si duele lo dejamos, ¿Si?"

"Si Michi, lo que tú quieras", con emoción Haruka expreso al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la túnica. Ruborizada, la aguamarina hizo lo mismo.

Temerosa más que la primera o la segunda vez, se recostó sobre su improvisado lecho. Haruka de inmediato dirigió sus manos y sus besos hacia su cuerpo. Bajando hasta su vientre, comenzó a besarlo y sin siquiera pedir la aprobación de su amada, dirigió sus labios hacia más allá.

Michiru de inmediato se llevó las manos a los labios en un intento por ahogar sus quejas, sin embargo eso de poco sirvió. Así que llena de vergüenza, la mujer expreso; "Lo lamento, pero es que no puedo contenerme"

"Deja la pena de lado, lo que hacemos no es malo como para que tengas que avergonzarte", Haruka dijo volviendo a besarla en los labios. "¿Estas lista?", cuestiono a lo que la mujer asintió. Urano se apoyó en ella y apenas empujándose un poco dentro de su cuerpo, la mujer se quejó con desagrado.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿Duele?"

"Estoy bien", dijo dejando que continuara.

La rubia comenzó un ligero movimiento al mismo tiempo que del pecho de su amada aspiraba el dulce aroma que de él se desprendía. La mujer por su parte trataba respirar aunque por momentos se le dificultaba.

"No, por favor espera", Michuru finalmente dijo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el pecho de su amado en clara señal de que se detuviera. "No duele"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?", con preocupación Haruka pregunto.

La aguamarina sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla, añadió; "Pesas demasiado sobre mi vientre y no puedo respirar"

"Lo lamento", la otra respondió, liberándola de su agarre y reincorporándose.

Neptuno sonrió y entonces llena de sensualidad expreso; "Mi amor, eso no significa que no lo deseo. Deja que esta vez lo haga yo"

Urano se tumbó sobre el lecho al mismo tiempo que atraía a su amada para que le besara.

Sonrojada por lo que hacía, la mujer se quejó un poco al mismo que con cuidado comenzaba a moverse sobre su excitado cuerpo.

Haruka apoyo sus manos en las caderas de la aguamarina, llevándolas de vez en cuando hacia su abultado vientre para acariciarlo.

Y aunque los movimientos de su amada por momentos fueran lentos y torpes, para ambos estaban cargados de satisfacción.

En medio de aquel arrebato, Urano derramo la vasija que estaba a su lado y quedando el cristalino liquido sobre la arena, la flama de la improvisada hoguera le daba un tono rojizo, como si te tratara de su brillante sangre.

* * *

**(Mientras tanto)**

Emocionada por todo lo que habitaba en la isla, Nix seguía avanzando mientras que con sus dedos de vez en cuando acariciaba las flores y los árboles, hasta que de pronto observo aquella formación de piedra y de la cual provenía una tenue y rojiza luz.

Intrigada por lo que aquello podría ser, la abyecta mujer se acercó y entonces lo que sus ojos contemplaron le resulto increíble.

A través de las ramas de palmera que Haruka había entretejido a la improvisada puerta, sobre el suelo observo a aquel indefenso ser, el cual por momentos se quejaba y de cuyo cuerpo escapaba la rojiza sangre que manchaba la salada arena. Sobre él, aquella mujer de larga cabellera de vez en cuando se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para devorarlo.

"¿Qué es ese monstruo?", llena de miedo Nix se pregunto al ver como aquel indefenso ser dirigía las manos hacia el pecho de la abominable mujer en un intento por defenderse. Lejos estaba de imaginar que era Michiru y aquel ángel que alguna vez la hirió y que ahora juntos se entregaban a la pasión.

Entonces algo más llamo su atención al ver el abultado vientre de lo que ella consideraba un despiadado monstruo; "¿Cuánto habrá comido ese ser como para que sus entrañas estén deformes y a punto de reventar?"

Confundida y en medio del horror, Nix rápidamente se alejó. Temía que aquel monstruo la descubriera y entonces pretendiera saciarse con su pálida carne.

Volviendo a la seguridad del mar, dejo que sus olas la arrastraran en sus frías y oscuras profundidades, de donde jamas debió salir.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Michiru, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados se entregaba a esas divinas sensaciones. Sonriendo, Urano no podía apartar la vista de ella. Lejos estaban de imaginar lo que hacia un momento había acontecido.

Michiru abrió los ojos y mirándole el perlado rostro, no pudo evitar preguntar algo tan obvio; "¿Te gusta?"

"Demasiado", Tenousei replico con satisfacción.

"Seguramente luzco como una ballena", expreso con la voz entrecortada.

Tenousei una vez mas dirigió las manos hacia su pecho para acariciarlo; "¿Qué es eso?"

"Un animal gigante que vive en los mares". Michiru gimió estremeciéndose con violencia y al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre el agitado cuerpo de su amado.

"No Michi, con ese vientre luces hermosa", contesto al mismo tiempo que también alcanzaba el punto máximo.

" Mentiroso", la mujer expresó, posteriormente beso sus labios.

"No tengo porque mentir"

De saber que Nix casi los había descubierto, de ningún modo hubieran reiniciado su travieso juego...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Pues sí, mi pc por momentos no sirve. Lo que escribo me lo borra y ya hasta parece touch y así no puedo trabajar. Tratare de hacer las actualizaciones, pero no prometo que vayan a ser semanales. Por favor sean pacientes.

Planee que Nix viera eso para que pensara que lo que había visto era un monstruo que al igual que ella, es capaz de devorar lo que atrape. Lejos está de imaginar la realidad de lo que sucedía xd. Nix vendría a ser la medusa de esta historia.

Osaka; al menos no es algo que ignora como sucedió con Saturno. A pesar de no saber ni cómo es que nació su bebé, ella llego a amarlo. Por su parte Michiru lo ama desde ya.

Isavellcota; Bichito se escucha lindo. Michiru aprenderá de la naturaleza que le rodea y sobre todo del mono.

hyunwon02; un parto gracioso en medio de la selva?, xd quizás pueda serlo, aunque ellos no saben qué va a salir por donde entro, solo que esta vez no será "divertido" (como alguna vez dijo Michiru) xd

1982; no saben cómo denominar a su acto, aunque gracias a él descubrieron la palabra amor. A pesar de solo llamarlo "eso", qué bueno que Haruka comprende que es algo exclusivo con Michiru, sino capaz y le muestra Serenity como hacerlo XD

GreciaTenoh; fue demasiada miel para un capitulo, nos va a dar diabetes xd

Vicky; xd, de hecho no guardo nada en mi pc (por si se avería) prefiero guardar en alguna usb xd, te falle vicky, no tengo hentai xd.


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Y de nuevo como es natural, los días acompañados de sus oscuras noches volvieron a sumarse, convirtiendo los minutos en días y los días en semanas. Con ello, pronto cambiaría para siempre la cotidiana vida de aquellos dos que en medio de la madrugada habían decidido escapar.

Y fue precisamente durante esos últimos días en los que ansiosos y agobiados ambos esperaban su llegada. ¿Como seria?, no lo sabían, sin embargo el día tan anhelando finalmente había llegado.

Así pues, la claridad de la fresca mañana comenzaba a apoderarse de los oscuros cielos de la noche pasada.

Las inquietas aves revoloteaban ante la cálida caricia de los primeros rayos del sol.

Un poco más allá, en el interior de la acogedora caverna, la estrella aun alumbraba con su magnífica luz. En la hoguera brillaban sus últimas brazas. Del otro lado y sobre el cómodo lecho, ambos yacían entregados al dulce y placentero sueño.

Fundidos en un amoroso abrazo, Urano fue el primero en despertar. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, beso los dulces labios de la mujer que amaba, luego llevo la mano hacia su muy abultado vientre.

Desespertando ante el toque de sus suaves y húmedos labios, Neptuno despertó; "Buenos días mi amor", dijo devolviendo el beso y apoyando la suave cabeza contra su pecho.

""Buenos días", Tenousei replico al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su rostro. Aspirando el aroma de su piel, suspiro; "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Demasiado bien", la mujer contesto volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"¿Y el bebé?"

"Siempre prefiere dormir cuando estoy despierta. Cuando duermo, a veces se vuelve inquieto, pero extrañamente anoche durmió tan bien como yo"

Haruka coloco los brazos bajo su cabeza y observando hacia el alto techo se quedó pensando un momento.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Michiru se reincorporo un poco para verle los destellantes ojos.

"En que si eso que tienes ahí es un bebé, pronto seremos tres… creo que es hora de ir por comida, no quiero que llegue y no tengamos nada para alimentarlo"

"Más tarde podrás hacerlo, ahora por favor quédate a mi lado"

"Lo que tú digas", Urano replico acariciándole las mejillas, luego apoyo la cabeza en su vientre; "¿Duermes?"

Michiru sonrió y entonces lo desnudo para que lo contemplara; "No lo molestes, no querrás que este de mal humor"

"Entonces mejor lo dejo dormir", en ese punto sus labios se arquearon y soltando una ligera risa dijo aquello; "Michi, ¿sabes que me recuerda?"

"No", replico.

"¿Recuerdas el día que me queme mi dedo y se me hizo un pequeño bulto que luego reventó... bueno, eso me recuerda tu vientre"

Ante sus palabras, la mujer arqueo la ceja de forma amenazante; "¿Me estas comparando con una ampolla?"

"Pero una ampolla muy linda", agrego en su defensa y al mismo tiempo que gentilmente le atrapaba la nariz entre sus dedos.

"Si es así, entonces te perdono", habiendo expresado, la aguamarina de golpe se reincorporo al sentir como su túnica poco a poco se empapaba.

"¿Que ocurre?", sin entender, la rubia cuestiono.

Ante aquello tan desconocido, la mujer se deshizo de su túnica y de la improvisada prenda que cubría su pecho.

"¿Por qué estas mojada?"

"No lo sé", la aguamarina contesto un poco asustada al ver su empapado seno.

"¿Qué podrá ser?", Tenousei volvió a preguntar. Acercándose un poco más para revisarla, Michiru cubrió su desnudes con ambas manos.

"Aléjate, no quiero que me mires", pidió avergonzada.

"Déjame que te ayude"

"Estoy bien… no insistas"

"Pero tampoco sabes que es lo que te ocurre"

"Déjame sola, ve a buscar frutos… trae un ave", alzando un poco la voz, la joven ordeno.

"Esta bien Michi, lo que tú quieras", resignada, la rubia calzó sus sandalias y entonces abandono la caverna.

Nerviosa por lo que a su cuerpo le ocurría, Kaiousei guardo la calma y acercándose hacia una de las canastas y en la cual solía acomodar las prendas limpias, tomo una túnica con intenciones de ir hacia el lecho de la cascada para lavarse.

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

También preocupada por lo que ocurría, Urano fue recolectando el suficiente alimento para alimentarla a ella y a su amada.

"Michi no tiene que sentir pena conmigo...yo no siento pena con ella", dijo tomando el ave que de un árbol había logrado cazar... "¿verdad que no?", cuestiono al emplumado ejemplar que mas tarde saciaría su hambre.

* * *

**(En la cascada)**

Agobiada por aquello tan desconocido que le sucedía a su cuerpo, la hermosa joven dejo que la dulce corriente le empapara los menudos pies.

Sentándose en la orilla y sabiéndose lejos de la mirada de Urano, con cautela volvió a desnudarse.

"¿Que podrá ser?", se pregunto a si misma al mismo tiempo que entre sus finos dedos tomaba aquel líquido amarillento que de su pecho escapaba. Llevandolo a su nariz, aspiró su aroma.

Contrario a lo que la mujer había imaginado, descubrió que su sabor era dulce y agradable. Algo que sin duda tranquilizaba sus miedos.

Así pues, se sumergió en las refrescantes aguas y lavando con sumo cuidado sus pechos, su vientre y su intimidad, instintivamente algo muy dentro de ella y que supo descifrar, le dijo que cuanto antes tenia que volver a su hogar.

* * *

**(En el palacio de roca)**

Haruka, quien había regresado y no la había encontrado, imagino que muy seguramente se encontraba refrescadose en la cascada, pero no queriendo ser inoportuno, con paciencia esperaría a que ella regresara. Con un poco de suerte, finalmente le diría que era lo que le sucedía.

Colocando los frutos en un rincón, comenzó con los quehaceres de la caverna, hasta que de pronto observo a su amada aproximarse.

"¿Cómo estas?", Haruka pregunto cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente.

Michiru sonrió y acercándose un poco más a ella para acariciarle la mejilla, beso sus labios; "Mi amor, lamento haberte gritado de esa forma, es solo que esto me asusto"

"No tiene importancia Michi, pero ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te duele?, ¿Qué era eso?"

"Estoy bien y no, no me duele", replico con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

"Traje esas cosas de los arboles para que las comas, quizás te harán sentir mejor"

"Mucha gracias", emocionada, la mujer los tomo y luego se sentó frente a la fogata para cocinarlos.

Comiendo un banano, Haruka la observaba; "¿No crees que ya paso mucho tiempo?"

"No entiendo"

"Bueno Michi, las crías de los animales nacen muy rápido, la nuestra aún no... ¿Crees que todo estará bien?"

Neptuno se cubrió los labios para reír un poco; "Quizás nuestra cría necesita de más tiempo para estar lista... así como las aves cuando las cocinamos, los peces tardan menos"

"Quizás... pero ojala y sea muy pronto... ya no puedo esperar", con una sonrisa refirió.

La aguamarina en ese punto bajo la mirada y desdibujando la sonrisa de su iluminado rostro, una mala idea llego a ella; "Mi amor, nos hemos hecho mucha ilusión con la idea de un bebé... pero ¿Y si es otra cosa"

"No Michi, mejor pensemos que si es un bebé... de eso estoy seguro", Urano dijo para que la perdida esperanza volviera a ella.

"Tienes razón, pensemos que es un bebé"

Habiendo disfrutado de un buen almuerzo, como cada mañana la hermosa aguamarina comenzó con los quehaceres de la caverna, que aunque no había mucho que hacer, prefería mantenerse un tanto ocupada que permanecer todo el día recostada. Así que colocado sobre el lecho las prendas que el día anterior había lavado, una a una comenzó a doblarlas y a acomodarlas dentro de los canastos en los que Haruka había llevado las cosas para ella.

Y mientras acomodaba las limpias y perfumadas prendas, una magnifica idea llego a ella.

Tomando una de aquellas canastas, saco las túnicas que ahí había y doblando una de las gruesas mantas, la acomodo adentro para hacer una pequeña cuna.

"¿Qué haces?", Haruka pregunto al verla tan ocupada e ilusionada en lo que hacía.

Michiru sonrió y volviéndose un poco hacia ella replico; "Nuestro bebé tendrá que dormir en un lugar especial, esta sera su cama"

Urano tomo el velo amarillo que la cubría y volviendo a colocarlo, añadió; "Sí la canasta sirve para ser su cuna, esto servirá para que los molestos mosquitos no lo lastimen"

"Es verdad", Michiru sonrió, entonces su rostro cambio por uno de desagrado; "¡Dioses!", expreso y luego dirigió la apenada mirada hacia sus empapadas piernas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Las mejillas de la hermosa mujer se volvieron rojizas a causa de la abrumadora pena; "Perdón, no me di cuenta"

"No tienes que sentir pena Michi, eso si es normal", Urano replico sin demostrarle demasiada importancia a su pequeño accidente.

"Lo sé, pero es demasiado vergonzoso. Debo ir a lavarme", la mujer expreso y justo cuando dio un paso, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a resbalar por entre sus piernas. Llena de miedo, la joven las observo. "¿Qué me pasa?"

Sin tampoco entender a que se debía aquel flujo, Urano acomodo el lecho; "No lo sé Michi, pero deberías recostarte"

Haciendo caso a lo que su Urano le había pedido, Neptuno se recostó. Llevando sus manos hacia su abultado y tenso vientre, pregunto a su hijo no nato; "¿Estas bien?"

"Piensa que esta bien", Urano dijo colocando una manta sobre sus piernas. "¿Te duele algo?"

"No", Neptuto replico, sin embargo una ligera dolencia se apodero de ella; "Solo un poco", al final agrego.

"¿Sera algo normal?"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Un dolor tan intenso no puede ser normal", dijo al mismo tiempo que otra pequeña contracción acudía para atormentarla. Lejos estaba de imaginar que tan solo era el comienzo.

"Quizás es el bebé que esta listo para salir", Haruka dijo tocándole el vientre.

"Tal vez... hoy no se ha movido"

Urano sonrió, apoyando la rubia cabeza en él; "¿Cómo lo hará?"

Michiru fuertemente apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus puños a la blanca sabana; "Me esta rasgando la piel"

Urano desnudo el vientre de su amada, observando las rojizas y pálidas marcas que a lo largo del tiempo en el se habían formado; "No Michi, por favor no digas ni pienses eso"

La noche poco a poco comenzaba llegar y con ello los dolores que aquejaban a la mujer se habían intensificado.

El ave que Urano había atrapado yacía sobre el casi extinto fuego.

"Michi, tienes que comer un poco", la rubia dijo llevándole un trozo de la blanca carne.

"No tengo hambre", con desagrado la mujer contesto.

"Yo tampoco Michi", Haruka dejo el alimento y luego tomo la mano de su amada. "Pero aunque no tengas hambre, deberías comer para que tengas fuerzas... estas muy débil"

Poco a poco el sudor comenzaba a recorrer el rostro de la aguamarina, quien tratando de ahogar el dolor, se abstenía de gritar y con ello preocupar a Tenousei. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y de cuando en cuando una queja escapaba de su pecho.

En el rostro de Urano era fácil adivinar el miedo que lo atormentaba; "Te duele mucho más que hace rato, ¿verdad?"

Sin poder esconder todo lo que sentía, Michiru asintió al miso tiempo que una contracción volvía a torturarla. "Si mi amor, me duele mucho", gimió desesperada.

Sin tampoco poder contener la pena que tan devastadora escena le producía, Urano comenzó a llorar; "¿Qué puedo hacer para calmar tus dolores?"

"Nada", contesto aferrándose a la sabana. "Duele demasiado... ¿Cuando parara?"

"Por favor no me vayas a dejar solo, no quiero quedarme sin ti", besando sus manos, Haruka gimo. " Si te vas, yo me voy contigo"

"No lo haré", expreso al borde de un desmayo. "Ahora por favor no sueltes mi mano", sin poder explicar que era lo que le ocurría, aquella necesidad tan natural de su estado se apodero de su cuerpo, llevándola a pujar un poco; "Quiere salir"

"¿Qué hago?, Michi", pregunto la otra.

"Creo que va salir por ahí", dijo sintiendo como sus entrañas se desgarraran y entonces instintivamente separo las piernas. "Ayúdame", expreso deshaciéndose de la manta.

Sin entender como podría hacerlo, Tenousei se coloco del otro lado para ver que era lo que le ocurría. "¿Qué hago?"

Con dificultad, la mujer trato de despojarse de su improvisada ropa interior, pero al no poder hacerlo, Urano termino por ayudarla y entonces contemplo aquello.

"¡Dioses Michi!, deberías ver esto", llena de una infinita sorpresa la joven expreso.

"¿Que es?"

Con cuidado, Haruka dirigió sus dedos para tocar eso que de las entrañas de la mujer asomaba; "Es enorme... no creo que pueda salir... ¡Vaya!"

"Deja de hablar y mejor ayúdame a sacarlo", gimió antes de volver a pujar.

"No me regañes Michi, también tengo mucho miedo"

"¿Miedo?, imagina lo que ahora estoy sintiendo?", volvió a pujar ante la abrumadora necesidad de hacerlo. "Lo que sientes no se compara con esto"

Con temor y al borde de un colapso, Urano contemplo como eso poco a poco comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo de su amada; "Haz eso de nuevo... tranquilizate Michi, todo estará bien", pidió tocando la aún atrapada cabeza de su bebé. "Dioses… hazlo de nuevo. No tengas miedo"

"¿Quieres que me tranquilice?, ¿Pides que no tenga miedo?... no sabe lo que dices", dijo volviendo a esforzarse. "Esto es tu culpa", expreso cubriéndose el cansado rostro con ambas manos.

"¿Mia?", Tenousei pregunto tratando de liberar al bebé.

"Si, tuya y de tu horrible cosa", Neptuno expreso volviendo a aferrar sus manos a las sabanas; "Después de esto, jamas volveremos a hacer eso", agitada agrego.

"Pero dijiste que era muy divertido"

"Lo era Haruka, pero ya no", molesta alzo la voz. Haciendo los últimos esfuerzos y sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su cansado cuerpo, finalmete pudo expulsarlo de ella.

"Lo tengo Michi", sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y después de tantas dudas, Haruka con la sabana lo cubrió.

Exhausta pero contenta, la aguamarina sonrió cuando finalmente escucho su tierno llanto. "¿Es un bebé?", cuestiono haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo y olvidando tan terribles dolores.

"Si Michi, es un pecesito muy lindo", con cuidado y sin que el asombro la abandonara, Haruka limpiaba su frágil cuerpo.

Satisfecha e ilusionada, la mujer extendió sus amoroso brazos; "Dámelo, quiero verlo"

Urano sonrió y entonces se acerco su amada; "Aquí esta... es perfecto"

Cansada pero feliz, la mujer lo tomo en sus brazos, observando como esa pequeña e inofensiva figura se estremecía en ellos. "Ahora veo que tú eras eso tan inquieto y hambriento, qué lindo eres", expreso al borde del llanto.

"Es demasiado lindó", con gentileza Urano acaricio sus finos cabellos de plata.

"Es muy parecido a ti". Desnudándolo un poco la mujer comenzó a examinarlo; " En todo se parece a ti, aunque es demasiado pequeñito", para no esforzarse demasiado, soltó una ligera risa.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "¡Oye!, yo no soy tan pequeñito"

"Por supuesto que no mi amor, tú eres muy grande. Pero estoy segura que asi de pequeñito eras" volvió a reír.

"Me agrada que lo reconozcas"

Neptuno beso la frente de su bebé y colocándolo sobre su desnudo pecho, el pequeño comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el para encontrar su alimento, Michiru ayudandole un poco, dejo que con sus frágiles labios se prendiera a su seno tal y como alguna vez había visto hacer al simio con su cría.

"¡Oye!... ¿Qué hace?", Haruka pregunto sin entender y sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos de plata.

"Ahora come", la mujer expreso satisfecha.

" Y yo que le había traído un ave y frutos"

"Esos los comeré yo para que nuestro bebito este bien", concentrada en su bella labor, la joven expreso

"¡Vaya!... ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?, Michi"

La mujer sonrió y volviendo a depositar un beso en las rosadas mejillas de su hijo, replico; "Yo salí del mar y él ha salido de mi… por eso mismo lo llamare Océano"

"¿Océano?... Me agrada", Haruka replico feliz, luego beso las mejillas de ambos.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Michiru la ampolla xd xd

Hoy si pude hacer actualización, tratare de hacerlas usando mi teléfono. Hay disculpen si no me extiendo mucho con mis comentarios.

Sí, es el mismo Océano. Mientras Haruka y Michiru puedan tener un bebé, Océano volverá a renacer. Recuerden que esta es la continuación de aquella historia.

Vicky, no, lo que Serenity miro no era Endimion. Él esta muerto.

Osaka, como dijo Haruka, Michiru es toda una ampolla con ese vientre xd.

isavellecota, Nix le tiene envidia a Michiru, y eso es porque Aegea siempre dijo que entre todas ella era la más bella.

GreciaTenoh, si Michi se entera de que Nix le dijo monstruo feo y gordo, a ella si se la anda comiendo en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Kyoky, xd, pobre Michi, la he llamado monstruo y ampolla, pero es en buen plan. Pero que bueno que la bruja de la Nix le tenga miedo para que no se vuelva a acercar


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**"PAPÁ Y MAMÁ"**

**(Dos días después)**

Sentada sobre el suave y limpio lecho, la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina arrullaba a su hijo.

Envuelto en un pobre trozo de manta, el pequeño dormía muy cerca del cálido seno de su amorosa madre, el cual se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

Extasiada por su inocente presencia, con un profundo cariño la mujer de vez en cuando suavemente le acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas. "Eres demasiado perfecto", murmuro besandole la frente.

Haruka ingreso llevando consigo los frutos que había logrado conseguir y apenas los coloco sobre el arenoso suelo, de inmediato dirigió sus veloces pasos hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo está?", pregunto inclinándose un poco para también besarle la tierna frente. "¿Ha dormido?"

"Sí, desde que amaneció ha estado demasiado tranquilo. No se compara en nada a cuando estaba dentro de mi"

"Ahora que él duerme, tú también deberías descansar y tratar de dormir aunque sea un poco. Su nacimiento fue demasiado difícil para ti"

"En cuanto este travieso coma, trataré de hacerlo"

"Traje esas cosas de los arboles, además de frutos y peces", dijo y entonces de los brazos de su amada tomo a Océano en los suyos. "Ahí arriba mire a muchos bebés como tú, pero debo decir que tú eres el más hermoso"

Michiru se cubrió los labios para reír un poco; "Se parece a ti"

"Ahora puedo presumir que además de una mujer muy bella, tengo un hermoso bebé"

Neptuno se quedó pensando unos momentos. Por el semblante que su rostro había tomado, era obvio que en ella había nacido una pregunta; "Haruka… es obvio que Océano no puede ser una sirena, pero… ¿Algún día tendrá alas como tú las tuviste?"

"No lo sé Michi, pero de una cosa ahora estoy muy seguro", Urano replico con total seriedad y con cierto tono de preocupación.

"¿De qué?", cuestiono un poco preocupada.

"Qué este bebé es diferente a lo que yo fui. Si ellos lo ven, correrá un gran peligro"

El corazón de la aguamarina se entristeció profundamente y los ojos se le llenaron de amargas lágrimas; "Entonces también debemos cuidarlo de ellas. Ellas jamás deben verlo"

La rubia sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla, con dulces palabras tranquilizo sus terribles penas; "Calma pequeña, sabes que no todas son malas, la prueba de ello eres tú"

"Tienes razón, además no todos los ángeles son perversos"

"Mejor deja de lado esos malos pensamientos. Por ahora solo tenemos que ocuparnos porque este bien", Haruka expreso y entonces la sonrisa de sus labios se desdibujo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto su amada al ver la mueca de desagrado que en su rostro se había formado.

"Sí Michi, estoy bien. Es solo que...", expreso sin terminar la frase.

"Entonces, ¿Que ocurre?"

Tenousei soltó una pequeña risa; "Qué este bebé mas que mojarme, me ha ensuciado"

Kaioseui río un poco; "Entonces ve a lavarte, yo me ocupo de él", tomándolo en sus brazos, lo acuno un poco al mismo tiempo que procuraba no mancharse.

"No me tardo"

"¿Podrías traer agua?... este bebé sucio y apestoso necesita un muy buen baño"

"Lo haré Michi", Urano expreso y tomando una túnica y un cuenco, tomo camino hacía el lecho de la cascada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Michiru coloco a su hijo sobre su improvisada cama.

"Eres demasiado travieso, espero y Haruka no se haya molestado por lo que le hiciste", dijo riendo un poco y al mismo tiempo que lo desenvolvía.

Desnudo y solo cubierto con un sucio pañal el cual había sido hecho con el trozo de una sabana, la mujer comenzó a asearlo.

"Estoy segura de que Haruka era igual de travieso que tú"

"Eso no es cierto", la rubia ingreso llevando consigo el agua agua que su amada había pedido.

"¿Estas molesto?"

"¿Molesto?, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

"Por lo que te hizo. Él tan solo es un inocente e inofensivo bebé... anda, sostenlo"

Haruka tomo pequeño en los brazos, luego con cuidado lo sumergieron dentro de un cuenco.

"¿Estas segura de lo que hacemos, Michi?", Tenousei pregunto sosteniéndolo mientras que la aguamarina le lavaba el frágil cuerpo.

"No, pero si no llora, eso quiere decir que está bien", replico confiada en su labor.

"¿Crees que pueda nadar?", Tenousei pregunto al ver como lleno de vigor su hijo pateaba la cristalina agua.

"No lo sé, pero por favor no lo vayas a soltar así como aquel día yo lo hice contigo en el lecho de la cascada"

"No lo haré, ¿Verdad Océano?"

"En una ocasión dijiste que si era un pez lo pondrías en la cascada, espero y no se te ocurra arrojarlo en ella", la mujer dijo pensando en las ocurrencias de su amado.

"No lo haré Michi, tú te ocuparas de enseñarlo a nadar... yo lo enseñare a cazar y a trepar los arboles"

"Así sera, pero no ahora, es demasiado pequeño", la mujer replico envolviéndolo en suaves y limpios paños.

* * *

**(Otro día)**

Aunque faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el sol bañara los cielos con su brillo, las primeras aves comenzaban a inundarlo con sus cantos.

Ante sus coloridas voces, Urano despertó.

Girándose un poco, a su lado contemplo a su hijo. Seguramente Michiru en algún momento de la madrugada lo había colocado en ese lugar.

"Hola", susurro al observar que también había despertado, quizás no por haber escuchado las ruidosas aves que sobre los cielos se amontonaban, sino porque era la hora del dulce desayuno. "¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Solo viniste?", pregunto sabiendo que eso seria imposible.

Tomandolo en sus brazos, lo acuno un poco para que no llorara y terminara por despertar a su amada; "¿Tienes hambre?", cuestiono al verlo llevarse las frágiles manos a los tiernos labios. "Yo también", contesto escuchando el ruido que su propio estómago produjo. "¿Qué quieres que hoy traiga para ti?... ¿Un ave?... ¿Peces?"

Océano emitió un sonido y entonces se refugio en su pecho; "Ya sé que no puedes comer esas cosas, pero ahora mamá duerme y… ¿mamá?", al escucharse decir aquella palabra tan desconocida, se quedó pensando en ello.

Océano en ese punto comenzó hacer más ruidos.

"Ya sé que tienes hambre... solo espero que Michiru no me mate por hacer esto", dijo y entonces con una de sus manos comenzó a desnudarle el pecho. "Sí se enoja, le decimos que tú me dijiste que lo hiciera... contigo no se molestara"

Michiru se estremeció un poco y abriendo los ojos, fijo la mirada en la de su amado; "¿Que haces?", cuestionó con cierta molestia.

"Océano tiene hambre, no quería despertarte", titubeante contesto y al mismo tiempo que con temor volvía a cubrirle el seno.

"Ya entiendo, ¿Hace mucho que despertaron?", su tono se volvió relajado.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "Yo no, pero cuando lo hice este pequeño ya lo había hecho… tiene hambre", dijo aún pensando en esa palabra tan desconocida. Depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, lo coloco al lado de su madre.

Michiru sonrió y reincorporándose un poco lo tomo en sus brazos; "Tengo que ir a lavar al lecho de la cascada, ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras me ocupo en ello?", la mujer pregunto al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con su labor de madre.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "No Michi, no puedo hacerlo"

Ante su negativa, Neptuno desdibujo la sonrisa de sus labios; "¿Ah no?, ¿Por qué?, te recuerdo que este bebé lo hiciste tú... y yo también. Y no, no quiero que pienses que estoy enojada con él, pero contigo por no querer cuidarlo"

Tenousei volvió a negar con la cabeza; "No pienses que no te quiero ayudar a cuidarlo, pero pienso que es demasiado pequeño como para que este lejos de ti. Sabes que yo no puedo alimentarlo, por eso es mejor que yo vaya y lo haga, tú quédate a su lado"

Sorprendida por sus palabras, la mujer volvió a cuestionar; "¿Harias eso por nosotros?"

"Por supuesto que si Michi, muchas veces te he visto hacerlo… anda, confía en mi", con cariño acaricio los cabellos plata de su hijo.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Sí mi amor, muchas veces tú me ayudaste a reunir alimento, ahora deja que yo te ayude en eso, además necesitas descansar. Fue demasiado duro para ti"

"Muchas gracias"

"No tienes que agradecer, debo ayudarte, pero… ¿Qué quieres que traiga para ti?"

"Lo que tú quieras estará bien"

"Tratare de traer abundantes frutos para varios días. De noche colocare la trampa y antes de que ambos despierten iré a recogerla. No quiero separarme de ustedes. Me necesitas a tu lado, ademas tienes que comer muy bien para que puedas alimentar a mi bebé", con gran orgullo expreso.

"Muchas gracias por ocuparte de nosotros"

Tomando sus herramientas de caza, la rubia se giro para con ambos; "Michi, cuando salga asegura la puerta. Esos animales son salvajes y pueden entrar"

"Lo haré, Haruka"

Volviendo a recordar esa palabra tan desconocida, pero fácil de recordar, sonrió; "Por favor cuida muy bien a Océano. Océano, cuida a mamá", dijo y entonces tomo camino hacia el otro lado de la isla.

"¿Mamá?... ¿Soy tu mamá?", sin saber que significaba esa maravillosa palabra, cuestiono a su hijo. "Eso es algo que se escucha muy lindo. Ya quiero que crezcas y seas un niño grande para que me llames mamá", expreso y entonces beso sus mejillas. "A Haruka lo llamarás papá"

* * *

**(Esa noche. En la cumbre)**

Rodeada por las bastas estrellas y las densas nubes, la hermosa luna llena se apodero de los altos y oscuros cielos.

Bañando con su luz todo a su alrededor, pronto atrajo la mirada de aquella joven mujer, quien de cuando en cuando dirigía la vista hacia la fértil y solitaria isla.

Concentrándose en escuchar el rumor de la noche, solo la paz en la que se encontraba era perturbada por el suave palpitar de su benevolente corazón.

Llevando su mano hacia sus inmaculadas prendas, de entre su túnica extrajo las ensangrentadas plumas de Urano y observándolas, recordó la ya casi marchita flor que el infame Linus había pisoteado.

Así pues, extendiendo sus blancas alas la joven se lanzo hacia la isla, de donde Haruka la había tomado.

* * *

**(Fondo marino)**

Por entre las rocas que coronaban la orilla y más allá entre los coloridos corales, el rayo de la preciosa luna penetro los oscuros océanos. Atrayendo con la caricia de su luz la atención de tan magníficos seres.

"Es la luna", la hermosa joven Amy murmuro al mismo tiempo que inútilmente trataba de tomar el bello rayo entre sus pálidas manos.

Con la cabeza baja, Nix la observaba, hasta que alzando la voz se dirigió a ella; "Imposible sera que lo atrapes. La luna esta maldita"

"¿Porque dices eso de algo tan bello?", la pelinegra, Rei, cuestiono sin entender a lo que se podría referir.

Nix torció los labios y entonces añadió; "Todo, absolutamente todo lo que habita en la superficie esta maldito... comenzando por ellos. Son abominables a la vista"

Rei sonrió y acercándose a ella, procedió a torturarla con preguntas; "Hace días festejabas la desaparición de Michiru, festejabas que uno de ellos le hubiera dado caza, ¿es que acaso ahora lo lamentas?"

El impío ser negó con la cabeza; "Michiru esta muerta, bien merecido lo tenia por desobedecer los mandatos de Aegea... seguramente fue ese monstruo quien la hirió", refirió recordando lo que sus ojos habían atestiguado.

"¿Que monstruo?... ¿Haz estado hay arriba", la hermosa joven Lita cuestiono.

"Lo he visto. Más allá de estas aguas habita un horrible ser. He visto a uno de ellos agonizar bajo sus filosas y despiadadas garras. Aún en mis oídos retumba su agónico lamento", habiendo dicho su cuerpo se estremeció ante el horror que el recuerdo de aquella grotesca escena le producía. "Es mucho más horrible que ellos"

"¿Y piensas que te creemos?", la pelinegra sonrió. "En este mundo solo habitamos nosotras y esos seres"

"Entonces vayan, sí las atrapa, correrán el mismo trágico destino que la estúpida de Michiru", dijo y entonces se alejo.

"Miente y lo hace para que no nos alejemos", la castaña expreso.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

La hoguera había sido encendida, sobre ella, una carnosa ave se cocinaba.

"¿Tienen frió?" , la rubia cuestionó al ver a su amada con una manta sobre su bello cuerpo.

Recostada sobre el lecho, Kaiousei amamantaba a su pequeño hijo; "No, esta frazada lo mantiene cálido. Pero para asegurarme de que no pase frió y hambre, dormirá cerca del pecho de mamá"

"¿Mamá?", ante esa palabra, Tenousei dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Esta mañana así me llamaste y la verdad me parece algo muy linda. Cuando crezca así me llamara", llena de ilusión expresó.

Haruka se quedó pensando un momento, luego contestó; "Sí, a ti te llamara mamá, pero ¿Cómo me llamara a mí"

Michiru sonrió y entones replico; "Toda la mañana pensé en ello, cuando sea un niño grande te llamara papá"

"¿Papá?... Me agrada", la rubia dijo acercandose a ella para besarle los labios y luego besar las sonrosadas mejillas de su hijo. " De ahora en adelante somos papá y mamá "

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Ignorando las palabras de la infame Nix y sin el consentimiento de la anciana, las jóvenes se aventuraron hacía a la superficie.

Contentas por sentir la dulce caricia del viento sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, con juguetonas risas amenizaron el casi callado ambiente.

"¿Que es eso?", la hermosa joven Mina se pregunto en silencio y al mismo tiempo que con sigilo encaminaba sus dulces pasos hacia el lugar donde las había escuchado jugar. Colocandoce detrás de una palmera, con atención fijo la vista en las tres figuras femeninas.

"Atrapame", la hermosa castaña grito a la peli azul al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco.

"No deberían hacer tanto ruido. Sí Aegea nos ve, nos castigara", como siempre, la joven Amy llamo al recato.

"Qué lo haga", la hermosa Lita expreso antes de soltar una ligera risa. "¿Acaso no estas harta de sus prohibiciones?"

Ante sus palabras, Rei se mordió los delicados labios. "Quizás en medio de todo esto ella tiene un poco de razón... sí no fue un ángel quien hirió a Michiru, seguramente fue ese monstruo del que Nix hablo"

Amy negó con la cabeza; "Sí esos seres realmente fueran malos, hace mucho hubieran bajado para echarnos de nuestros dominios"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo. Qué un ángel haya herido a una de las nuestras, no significa que todos ellos puedan llegar a hacerlo, entre todos debe haber alguno bueno"

Tan despreocupadas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra negara con la cabeza; "¿Y Michiru?, todas lo vimos... quizás si fue uno de ellos quien la lastimo"

La peli azul sin poder desmentirlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Prefería que todas creyeran que estaba muerta, a que supieran la verdad y entonces la anciana Aegea la castigara por su imprudencia.

Tan absortas se encontraban, que no eran conscientes de que eran espiadas.

"_Son demasiado perfectas. No son cómo ellos dicen_", Mina pensó sin poder apartar la vista de ellas.

"Dejemos de hablar y mejor aprovechemos el poco tiempo que tenemos", Amy dijo.

"Sí pudiéramos tener uno de esos redondos frutos, en verdad podríamos divertirnos", Rei expreso a sus amigas.

Escuchando lo que la mujer había dicho, Mina se sintió profundamente tentada.

"¿Y si vamos más allá de la orilla y tomamos uno?", ilusionada, Lita expreso.

"En todo caso iré yo, la idea ha sido mía. Sí algo me sucede, al menos ustedes estarán a salvo. Si no regreso, vuelvan a la seguridad del castillo de coral"

Mina observo hacia una alta rama y fijando la vista en uno de los dulces frutos que de ella pendían, se aferro a una buena o quizás mala idea.

Alzando una de sus blancas manos lo arranco y entonces fuertemente los sostuvo entre sus finos dedos. Más allá, observo que la hermosa sirena de cabellos negros se aproximaba con total dificultad.

Haciendo caso a sus sentidos, en medio de esa oscuridad la bella mujer se sintió observada y entonces se quedo quieta; "¿Quien anda ahí... eres tú Michiru?... respondeme"

Mina fuertemente apretó los labios y aún sosteniendo el fruto en sus manos, pensó en volver a su hogar.

"¿Eres el monstruo del que Nix hablo?... ¿Eres un ángel... o una sirena?", volvió a interrogar a las sombras de los arboles.

"Yo no soy un monstruo, ni tampoco esa persona por la que preguntas", ofendida por sus palabras, la rubia finalmente replico.

Asustada por su voz y aun más por su respuesta, los miembros de la pelinegra se congelaron. Logrando salir de ese profundo asombro, llena de miedo pudo alzar la voz; "Eres uno de ellos... ¿Verdad?"

La jovencita se lleno el pecho de valor y entonces emergió de su escondite; "Soy yo"

Reconociéndola, la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo; "Eres tú quien alguna vez trato de contaminar nuestras aguas con su grotesca presencia, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Qué para ustedes no es una blasfemia pisar nuestros dominios?"

Ante sus crueles palabras, Mina bajo la mirada; "Yo solo vine a buscar algo que se nos perdió... no estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie... anda, toma", dijo tendiéndole el fruto que de la rama había arrancado.

"¿Pero que?... ¿Qué haces?", sin entender a que se debía ese gesto, la pelinegra titubeo.

"Es solo un fruto, escuche que querías uno y yo lo he cortado para ti... tómalo y entonces me iré", humildemente el ángel se dirigió a ella.

Sorprendida por su infinita bondad, temblorosa Rei lo tomo; "Muchas gracias"

Mina llena de confianza sonrió. "¿Lo ves?, no soy mala. Me doy cuenta de que tú tampoco lo eres"

"Rei ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?", la castaña grito desde la cercaba distancia.

"¿Estas bien?", su otra compañera también alzo la voz.

"Sí, estoy bien", replico la joven sin desviar la mirada del ángel. "Tengo que volver"

"Entonces adiós", la rubia replico y extendiendo las alas en rápido vuelo se alejo.

Impaciente por no verla regresar, Lita se acerco hasta ese lugar. Contemplando a Rei, quien con la mirada fija miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, cuestionó; "¿Estas bien?... ¿Has visto a uno de ellos?"

La sirena sonrió y volviendo el rostro hacia su amiga, contesto; "No, no he visto nada"

* * *

**Notas de autor; **

Pues bien, sirenas y ángeles no deben reproduciré porque esta prohibido (y es antinatural) para tal fin unos y otros tendrían que volverse humanos y eso supone su inminente extinción (a eso se debe que no puedan verse y se odien, pero como el verdadero motivo es algo que no deben conocer, Linux y Aegea mantienen en secreto el porque de su odio y por eso les infunden miedo). Por eso le hicieron eso tan feo a Fénix y a su familia. Océano como el primer hombre en la Tierra supone un peligro para todos ellos, así como alguna vez lo fue Endimion.

Es por eso que Aegea no dejaba que Michiru se acercara a la orilla, porque por ser tan bella bien podría atraer la atención de uno de ellos y con ello comenzarían a nacer hombres y mujeres que al final terminarían por sustituirlos. Ella tenia razón en ser tan dura, pero no debió abusar tanto de Michiru. Esa es la razón por la cual decía que prefería a Michiru muerta que al lado de uno de ellos, y si es que vivía con un ángel, esperaba y fueran estériles para que no los castigaran por su desobediencia.

Sé que ustedes quieren un Rei/Nako, y un Mako (Lita)/Amy, pero no se si pueda ser posible por el mero hecho de que Endimion esta muerto. Tendríamos tres parejas y entonces Serenity seria la única que estaría sola. No podemos hacerle eso. :( :(

Isavellcota; Sí, luego de tantas dudas y miedos finalmente nació su bebé.

GreciaTenoh; especialmente para ti es el encuentro entre Mina y Rei :)

Osaka; pobre de Haruka sin su eso (cada vez que escribo "eso", pienso en el payaso xd xd), de ahora en adelante deberán tomar más conciencia de sus actos, si no no serán 3, sino 4 y luego 5 y así xd xd

Kyoky; aunque en esta historia llamemos pecesito a Océano, para nosotros siempre sera un pollito :3

VaMkHt; Michiru aprenderá muchas cosas del mono.

Vicky; menos mal en medio de sus dolores Michiru no golpeo a Haruka xd xd, ó se la comió como dijo Nix

1982; fue demasiado difícil para ambos, pero que bueno que al final todo salio bien.


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**EL PROTECTOR**

** DE LA TIERRA**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Las densas y grisáceas nubes descargaban su refrescante lluvia. El viento de la noche golpeaba con furia. El océano bramaba con violencia, arrancando las rocas de la orilla y arrastrándolas en sus voraginosas y oscuras aguas._

_Más allá y en medio de la abundante isla, refugiados en su humilde hogar hecho de piedras y barro, aquellos tres yacían reunidos juntos al fuego._

"_Me alegra mucho haberla terminado a tiempo", el pelirrojo expreso satisfecho. "Sé que no se puede comparar con los hermosos castillos de coral en los que solías vivir, pero nos da un buen cobijo"_

_La pelinegra sonrió y negando con la cabeza, tomo a su pequeño en los brazos, quien había despertado a causa del violento rugido del trueno; "No lo lamentes. Mientras estemos juntos cualquier lugar es perfecto"_

_Fénix se acercó a ella y acariciando los negros cabellos de su hijo, luego besó los carnosos labios de la mujer; "Este lugar será nuestro hogar para siempre"_

"_Así será", satisfecha replico._

_En ese momento una idea cruzo la cabeza del hombre y tomando una roca, observo a su amada y a su hijo; "Es momento de que haga esto", dijo y entonces en la palma de su mano la hundió._

_Sorprendida y sin entender su acción la mujer cuestiono; "¿Qué haces ?, ¿Por qué te lastimas?"_

"O_bserva", el pelirrojo expreso y entonces se volvió hacia la pared. Tomando con el dedo su rojiza sangre y un poco barro, sobre el rocoso muro comenzó a trazar tres figuras con forma humana; "Este soy yo ... Este es Endimión y esta eres tú"_

_"¿Por qué haces eso?"_

"_P__orque muy probablemente después de nosotros vendrán otros, quizás no ahora, pero en un futuro. Tal vez para entonces no estaremos presentes, pero de esta forma ellos sabrán que alguna vez nosotros existimos y vivimos en este lugar"_

* * *

**(Presente, dos días después)**

La noche había llegado acompañada de aquella lluvia que desde antes del amanecer había comenzado.

Mas allá, la rojiza hoguera calentaba el frió interior de la caverna.

Sentada sobre el lecho, la rubia yacía con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho al mismo tiempo que en sus muslos sostenía a su hijo. Frente a ella, la hermosa aguamarina doblaba y guardaba las prendas limpias.

Con cuidado, Haruka de vez en cuando acariciaba el rostro del pequeño, luego con extrema sutileza tomaba sus diminutas manos entre las suyas.

Observándola, Michiru sonreía; "¿Qué sucede?", cuestiono al verle aspirar el dulce aroma de su frágil cabello.

Sin desviar la mirada de su bebé, Haruka sonrió y luego procedió a responder; "Lo sabes Michi"

La aguamarina dejo de lado lo que hacia y dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se sentó al lado de su amado; "Lo sé mi amor. A mí también me sucede ... es demasiado maravilloso"

"Es más que eso, aunque sabemos o creemos saber cómo es que llego ahí, lo realmente sorprendente es que haya sido tan pequeño y haya crecido tanto hasta convertirse en un bebé"

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban un poco encendidas; "Porque nos amamos, hicimos un bebé"

"Aquella noche dije que amaba lo que vivía en tu vientre, pero a decir verdad nunca pensé que se trataría de esto"

Adivinando la respuesta que la rubia daría, Michiru cuestiono; "Ahora que sabes que es, ¿No lo amas?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?, Lo amo demasiado", respondió antes de besar la mejilla de su hijo. "Nació de ambos"

"Fue demasiado doloroso"

Haruka sonrió. Sus mejillas también estaban ligeramente encendidas; "Lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa"

"¿Tu culpa?"

"Dijiste que era mía", Urano contesto recordando las recriminaciones que aquella noche su amada le había hecho.

"Lamento haber dicho todo eso. Pero a decir verdad debo admitir que fue lindo y divertido"

"¿Lindo y divertido? ... Realmente no me lo creo", la rubia contesto.

Michiru soltó una corta risa, luego de forma ligera se mordió los labios; "No me refiero a su nacimiento, me refiero a eso"

"Hacer bebés es divertido", Urano finalmente expresó al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa.

"Hacerlos es divertido, cuando nacen no", contesto Kaiousei.

"Océano duerme ...", Tenousei trato de decir, sin embargo fue interrumpido por su amada.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, replico a su proposición.

"Dijiste que era divertido", ante su negativa, la alta rubia se encogió de hombros.

"Lo dije, pero eso no significa que ahora sea prudente ... aún me duele"

"Lamento haber dicho lo que dije", Haruka contesto apenada.

"No te preocupes ... Pero debo decir que aunque fue demasiado difícil, volvería a pasar por cada momento de dolor", dijo acariciando las mejillas de su pequeño. "El resultado es demasiado satisfactorio ... lo bueno de esta experiencia es que para la próxima vez que esperemos un bebé, ya no será algo totalmente desconocido"

"¿Tendremos más bebés?", Haruka cuestiono.

"Sí ... como mil", Neptuno rió un poco.

"¿No crees que son demasiados?"

"Tienes razón mi amor, es una exageración. Quinientos son un muy buen número"

"Tendré que esforzarme demasiado"

Michiru beso su mejilla mientras que juguetonamente le dirigía una mirada; "Más que esforzarte, es algo que disfrutaras"

"Qué de eso no te quede duda. Michi", replicó. Tomando las manos de su hijo y observando a su alrededor, una idea que aunque para ella era un tanto extraña, después de todo no lo era. "¿Nos conocimos antes?"

La aguamarina asintió; "Sí tú y yo en algún momento de nuestras lejanas existencias lo hicimos, quizás Océano también estuvo a nuestro lado"

"Mira el lugar en el que vivimos, mira las pobres y escasas ropas con las que vestimos ... mira a Océano envuelto en un pañal y un trozo de manta"

Ante esas palabras la joven bajo la cabeza; "¿Te arrepientes de vivir aquí?... ¿Hubieras preferido que tú bebé hubiera nacido hay arriba y de una de ellas?"

"No Michi, es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré. Además me alegra mucho tener un bebé contigo, pero ¿y tú?"

"No Haruka, ni yo arrepiento de esta vida, nunca lo haré. Tú y mi bebé son lo más caro que poseo", convencida de sus propias palabras, la mujer fue sincera en su sentir.

"Michi, ahora mismo una extraña idea ha llegado a mi ... quien sabe, pero quizás en ese otro tiempo y en ese otro lugar, Océano fue un príncipe. Ahora es el más pobre de todos los seres"

La aguamarina sonrió y acariciándole el rubio cabello, contesto; "¿Y quién dice que ahora no puede serlo? ... sí su hogar fue un castillo o un palacio, sí vestía en oro y plata, eso no importa ya. Está vivo y ahora es el príncipe de este humilde palacio de roca"

"En ello tienes toda la razón", recostó a su hijo sobre la suave cama. "Está dejando de llover, asegurare la puerta", dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la entrada. "¿Quieres que deje el fuego?"

"Por favor", la mujer contesto al mismo tiempo que se arropaba entre las cálidas mantas.

"¿Tienes frío?", inclinándose un poco, Tenousei hecho más leña a la hoguera, luego lo avivó con la fina rama de un árbol.

"Yo no, pero me preocupa mucho que él lo tenga", Neptuno respondió arropándolo a su lado.

Haruka sonrió y tomando el abrigo de piel que alguna vez había hecho, se lo entrego a su amada; "Cuando duermo cerca de tu pecho no paso frío. Ten por seguro que Océano esta bien, pero envuélvelo para que estés más tranquila"

"Ven, de esa forma los tres estaremos mejor"

Haciendo caso a la petición de la mujer que amaba, se recostó al lado de ambos y envolviéndose en las mantas, coloco los brazos bajo su cabeza. Luego con atención observo hacia el rocoso techo.

"¿En qué piensas?", la mujer cuestionó al verle tan abstraído en sus pensamientos.

"En lo que dijiste. Sí tenemos más bebés, este lugar será demasiado pequeño"

Michiru se llevó la mano a los labios para reír un poco; "Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No significa que mañana los tendremos. Ahora dediquémonos a este pequeño"

La rubia sonrió y acariciado sus cálidas mejillas, hizo una pregunta; "¿Crees que esta noche si podremos dormir?"

Hubiera valido más que Urano no hubiera hecho esa pregunta, porque justo cuando termino de formularla, aquel pequeño que hasta hacia poco había estado durmiendo, comenzó a llorar.

Kaiousei volvió a reír un poco; "¿Tú qué crees?"

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

A pesar de la larga distancia que dividía sus dominios de los de las sirenas, ella estaba convencida de su hermosura y de la bondad que habitaba en el corazón de algunas cuantas, como era el caso de la amada de Urano.

Hay, sentada a las puertas del palacio de cristal, la hermosa joven Serenity observaba hacia el basto horizonte. Además de que contenta se concentraba en aspirar el lejano aroma que la lluvia había levantado en torno a la fértil isla.

"Qué bueno que ha dejado de llover", con gran alegría murmuro al mismo tiempo que con las suaves manos levantaba la pesada canasta que yacía a su lado.

Aunque sus monótonas vidas pasaban sin sorpresa alguna y el transcurso del tiempo era algo que poco les preocupaba, aquella jovencita había sido consciente de que los días con sus noches en gran número se habían sumado, pero ¿Por qué por primera vez en su vida había sido consciente de ello?

La respuesta se encontraba en las palabras que Urano le había dado y de las cuales poco o nada pudo entender.

Así pues, usando la oscuridad y el anonimato que la bella noche le proveía, sin ver atrás en rápido vuelo se perdió entre el espeso follaje que las hierbas altas le ofrecían. Y aunque temía ser descubierta por los suyos o por alguna sirena, con gran esperanza esperaba volver a verlo.

De un momento a otro sus menudos pies se hundieron entre la húmeda y salada arena. "Tendré que lavármelos antes de volver", expreso al mismo tiempo que con paso firme se dirigía hacia el lugar donde alguna vez se había encontrado con la rubia.

Y mientras caminaba, con la juguetona mirada en vano una vez más trato de encontrar su palacio de roca.

"Es de noche, quizás duermen. Debí venir antes del alba", murmuro abatida y mientras colocaba la canasta sobre una roca. "Espero que al amanecer y cuando Urano busque alimento, la encuentre. Se pondrán muy felices al ver lo que traje para su bebé"

Escuchando las olas que en la orilla rompían contra las rocas, comenzó a acercarse, aspirando a cada paso del ambiente su salado aroma.

"¡Qué bello es!", expreso dejando que las tempestuosas y frías aguas tocaran sus frágiles pies.

En ese punto, una de esas mujeres aspiro el dulce aroma que de aquel ser se desprendía y, saliendo de su escondite, contemplo su magnífica belleza.

"¿Es ella?", la pelinegra, quien desde hacia dos noches esperaba el regreso de la joven Mina, se pregunto a sí misma.

Esperando a estar segura de su sospecha, con sigilo se acercó un poco y entonces gran desilusión acudió a ella al ver que no era la mujer que la otra noche se había atrevido a hablarle...

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente)**

Después de que los mares hubiesen sido revueltos por la tormenta, con profunda calma se mecían ante el suave toque del viento. Los brillantes rayos del sol poco a poco iban secado las húmedas arenas.

Escuchando a lo lejos las ruidosas aves, Haruka giro sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su rostro con la manta.

"No llores pequeño, deja que papá ahora si duerma", a sus espaldas la mujer expreso al ver a su hijo estremecerse en sus brazos.

Michiru, quien con el trozo de una manta se las había ingeniado para llevar a su hijo junto al pecho, lo meció un poco.

Ante el murmullo de su voz, Urano abrió los ojos y volviéndose hacia el otro lado, observó a su amada junto a la chimenea de piedra. "Hola", dijo estirándose un poco. "¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Estabas profundamente dormido. No quise molestarte"

Recordando lo qué tenia que hacer antes del amanecer, se puso de pie; "Olvide ir por la trampa"

"Puedes hacer una pequeña excepción e ir más tarde por ella, ahora ven a comer"

Haciendo a un lado la idea de ir hacia la orilla, se acercó a su amada, luego con cuidado descubrió el rostro de su pequeño; "¿Cómo está? ... ¿Ya comió?"

"Es un glotón", la mujer contesto acariciándole las mejillas.

Tenousei se sentó frente a ella y tomando un dulce fruto comenzó a comerlo; "Eso es bueno, ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí, ¿verdad?", Neptuno cuestiono a su hijo. "Estoy segura que así eras de pequeño, algún día sera tan grande como tú"

"Y sin duda más fuerte", llena de satisfacción añadió.

Habiendo disfrutado de un buen desayuno, Urano salió de su morada, tomando camino hacia la orilla.

Y mientras se acercaba, algo fuera de la común llamo su atención.

Con horror, sobre la arena contemplo unas menudas hullas que se extienden más allá de su vista. Esas no podrían ser suyas, puesto que la lluvia de la noche pasada las hubiera borrado.

"Sin duda han sido dejadas durante algún momento de la madrugada"

Dispuesta a investigar a quien pudiesen pertenecer, con cautela pero lleno de valor comenzó a seguir el rastro de las pisadas, hasta que de golpeó se detuvo para contemplar que sobre una roca alguien o algo había dejado un canasto.

Sorprendida y con temor ante la presencia de aquel objeto, poco a poco se fue acercando para ver su contenido y entonces gran sorpresa acudió a ella al aspirar el lejano aroma de su buena amiga Serenity.

"Esto sí que es maravilloso", dijo y luego con sus manos comenzó a revolver su contenido. "¡Vaya!", satisfecha expreso cuando descubrió una botella con licor. "Michi se pondrá muy contenta"

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Arrullando a su hijo, Neptuno yacía sentada a las afueras de su morada.

"¿Te gusta?", la mujer preguntó al ver a su bebé concentrado en escuchar los hermosos sonidos del día. "Son aves ... papá fue un ave. Sus alas eran demasiado hermosas. Con ellas volaba muy alto... Ahora tú eres nuestro pequeño angelito, pero más hermoso que los que viven hay arriba"

"Michi, Michi", Urano grito desde la cercana distancia.

Desconcertada ante la desesperación con la que la llamaba, la joven se puso de pie; "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mira lo que encontré", expreso colocando la canasta en el suelo.

Desconfiada, la joven fruncio el entrecejo; "¿Dónde?"

"Antes de llegar a la orilla", dijo bebiendo un poco del vino que en ella había encontrado.

"No creo que haya sido buena idea que la hayas tomado", Neptuno expresó negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sabes que podría ser una trampa"

"No lo es Michi, ¿sabes por qué?, porque estoy muy seguro de que Serenity fue quien la dejo para nosotros"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque tiene su aroma, además mira", dijio y entonces le mostro una pequeña prenda.

"¿Qué es eso?", fue la siguiente pregunta que la mujer formulo.

"Es perfecto para Océano ... anda, vistelo", emocionada por aquellos regalos que la rubia dejó para su pequeño, Tenousei expreso.

"Es demasiado lindo", contesto bajando la cabeza.

"¿No te gusta?"

"Si Haruka ... pero ¿Y si no fue ella?"

Urano se reincorporo y acercándose a ella la tomo por los hombros; "Confía en mis palabras Michi ... nadie aparte de tú, ella y yo, sabe que esperábamos un bebé ... ha sido ella quien ha dejado estos obsequios para nosotros. Ella a nadie le ha dicho que estamos aquí"

Kaiousei seguía insegura; "Pudo haberle dicho a los demás"

"No Michi, nadie mas lo sabe, Sí así fuera, ellos ya hubieran venido a buscarnos para separarnos"

Esas palabras calmaron el atribulado corazón de Neptuno; "Esta bien Haruka, confió en ti"

"Ven adentro, veamos que más puso para nuestro bebé"

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Y como había sucedido la noche anterior, las nubes volvieron a abrirse y el gélido viento volvió a golpear con furia, sin embargo eso poco le importo a aquellos tres, quienes bien abrigados yacían al interior de la acogedora caverna.

La rubia y la aguamarina yacían sentadas frente al fuego mientras que dentro del canasto, entre blancas sabanas y completamente vestido, dormía Océano.

Haruka sonreía al ver a su amada beber la dulce miel. Sin duda esa imagen le había traído recuerdos a la memoria.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto la aguamarina.

"Es solo que he recordado aquella noche... Llovía y yo en mis brazos te traje hasta este lugar... En ese momento no imagine que este sitió se convertiría en nuestro hogar"

"Yo tampoco lo pensé, mucho menos llegue a imaginar que seríamos tres", una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus rosados labios.

Urano volvió a sonreír y entonces se reincorporó; "Ven Michi"

"¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?", cuestiono uniéndose a ella.

La rubia acaricio las rosadas mejillas de su hijo; "Observalo... ¿Recuerdas lo que la otra noche dijiste?"

"Dije que aunque solo vistiera con harapos, era un príncipe"

"Así es Michi, y no solo de esta caverna, sino de toda esta isla", dijo tomando la botella del dulce y rojizo vino. "Si las sirenas protegen los mares y los ángeles los cielos, Océano protegerá toda la basta Tierra. Todos ellos tendrán que respetarlo y respetar su derecho al que es acreedor como el primer hombre en habitar este lugar", expresó y entonces con su dedo sobre el rocoso muro comenzó a trazar tres figuras con formas humanas. "Estos somos nosotros"

La aguamarina sonrió y entonces recordó la vieja choza de barro; "Es como el dibujo que vimos en ese lugar"

"Así es, ahora comprendo que en ese lugar vivió Fénix, esa sirena y un bebé", expreso.

"¿Acaso sabes que les sucedió?", sorprendida Michiru pregunto.

"No del todo, pero ahora no pienses en ellos, pensemos en nosotros y en nuestro futuro... Quizás algún día te diga lo poco que sé", Urano concluyo sin decirle la dolorosa verdad, prefería callar que preocuparla...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Disculpen la ortografía, pero es que escribo y hago la actualización desde mi teléfono y es muy difícil hacerlo desde ahí :(

A falta de Endimion, en esta vida Océano protegerá sus dominós hasta que él vuelva a renacer.

Osaka; ojala y llegado el momento en que sean descubiertos, ellas los apoyen como ahora Serenity lo hace.

Hyunwon; gracias :)

isavellcota; todas ellas merecen su trozo de felicidad. En especial Mina, ella ha sufrido bastante :(

Vicky; ellas ya están pensando en un hermanito para Océano. Serán como conejos

Grecia Tenou; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**OFENSA Y CASTIGO**

**(Semanas después)**

A pesar de que hacía poco había amanecido, los cielos yacían cubiertos por densas y grisáceas nubes que no permitían que el sol con su brillo bañara la alta hierba, ni que con su caricia secara la húmeda arena.

Refugiadas en las altas copas de los arboles, adormiladas las aves yacían echadas sobre sus nidos.

Más allá y dentro de la caverna, profundamente dormida la mujer de cabellos aguamarina yacía envuelta entre las suaves mantas.

Entre abriendo los ojos contemplo la penumbra en la que su hogar se encontraba, además el silencio que dominaba el alrededor la llevaron a pensar que aún faltaba tiempo para que el claro amanecer llegara.

Así pues, la joven giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente al pequeño, quien hasta el momento no había reclamado su dulce alimento, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo a él, ni a su Urano.

"¿Haruka?... ¿Haruka?", adormilada alzó la voz.

Ante el silencio que acompaño a su llamado, la extraña ausencia de ambos la impaciento.

Reincorporándose y calzando sus menudos pies con las sandalias, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Abriendo la improvisada puerta que Tenousei había construido para protegerlos del frió, con la voz entrecortada volvió a llamarlos; "Haruka... ¿Dónde están?", pero lo único que el viento trajo a sus oídos fue el lejano rugido del mar.

"¿Donde están?", volvió a cuestionar con el corazón acelerado y al borde del llanto. "¿Se habrán ido?... ¿Me han dejado sola?", se pregunto a ella misma.

Observando a su alrededor, recordó que la noche anterior su amado había salido para ir a la orilla a dejar su trampa. Quizás en ese lugar los podría encontrar.

Encaminando sus veloces pasos hacia el océano, la esperanza de verlos ahí la embargo, sin embargo observo que la trampa seguía en el tan acostumbrado lugar donde Urano solía colocarla.

Las olas bramaron y alzándose con violencia, se estrellaron contra las rocas de la orilla, golpeando a la hermosa mujer. Desestabilizando sus pies, se resbalo y luego cayo sobre su rodilla.

Ante el fuerte golpe su pálida carne se abrió y entonces la salada sangre comenzó a emanar, tiñendo de rojo su túnica y la blanca espuma que la agitada marea producía.

"¡Dioses!", con dolor expreso al ver su pequeña herida. Por un momento se había olvidado del motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Sumergiendo sus pálidas manos en las cristalinas aguas, tomo un poco de ella y entonces comenzó a lavar su herida y, cuando la sangre resbalo y tiño la filosa roca, los más crueles y horribles pensamientos se apoderaron de ella. "¿Se habrán caído?... ¿Ellas los habrán visto?"

Ante tan torturadora idea, la mujer finalmente rompió a llorar; "Quizás ellas se los llevaron para lastimarlos", dijo al mismo tiempo que con sus manos inútilmente trataba de abrir los mares para rescatarlos.

"¿A quien?", la rubia pregunto a sus espaldas.

Escuchando la voz de su amado, la aguamarina se volvió hacía ella; "¡Haruka!", expreso con el rostro iluminado y con profunda alegría en el corazón.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", cuestiono al verla tendida sobre la roca; "Estas sangrando, ¿Qué te sucedió?"

La mujer se reincorporo y sonriendo de inmediato respondió; "Desperté y al no verlos pensé que algo les había sucedido... pero ¿Dónde esta Océano?", la desesperación regreso a ella al verla sin su pequeño.

"Aquí, conmigo", Urano dijo y entonces señalo hacía su espalda, donde con un trozo de manta lo llevaba atado.

Ignorando el dolor que se extendía por su pierna, la joven se encamino hacia ella y comprobando que su hijo dormía, se volvió hacia la rubia; "¿Porque lo apartaste de mi lado?... dámelo", llena de molestia exigió.

"No puedo Michi... estas mojada, podrías resfriarlo"

"Ahora si te importa que este bien... eres una inconsciente... esto ha sido demasiado cruel"

"¿Por que estas enojada conmigo?"

"¿Te parece poco el motivo?. Desperté y ninguno de los dos estaba junto a mi. Pensé que algo les había ocurrido", irritada replico.

"Solo lo tome un momento. Anoche lloro mucho y casi no descansamos. No sé en que momento de la madrugada pudimos dormir, pero cuando desperté observe que estabas profundamente dormida y para que no te molestara, decidí traerlo conmigo. No sabia que te enfadaría"

"Me preocupe mucho, pensé lo peor. La próxima vez que quieras tomarlo, dímelo", aún molesta la joven expreso.

"Perdoname, no lo volveré a hacer", en su defensa replico.

"Esta bien, pero debes prometerlo", por el tono de su voz, era fácil darse cuenta que el enojo se había ido.

"Te lo prometo, Michi", Urano se inclino un poco para recoger su trampa, momento justo en el que de cerca contemplo su rodilla; "Vámonos, allá curare tu herida"

"Deja que me apoye en tu brazo", apenada por la forma en la que le había hablado, la mujer pidió.

Comenzando a caminar, de inmediato dirigieron sus pasos hacia la caverna..

Ingresando en su morada, Michiru se desvistió, comenzando a secar su cuerpo y su cabello. Por su parte, Tenousei coloco a su hijo sobre su improvisada cuna.

"Deja que te ayude a curar tu herida", dijo volviéndose hacia la mujer que amaba.

"No es nada", replico sentándose sobre el lecho. "Deja que ahora alimente a Océano, debe estar hambriento. Esto puede esperar", una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro ante el molesto escozor.

"No insistas, deja que lo haga. Él esta bien", habiendo tomado un poco de agua y unas cuantas hierbas que previamente la aguamarina había cortado, comenzó a curarla.

"Perdón por haberte gritado, pero es que me asuste mucho", apenada expresó.

" No lo lamentes, fue muy imprudente lo que hice"

"Gracias por ocuparte de mi", ruborizada, Michiru añadió.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti", Urano contesto al mismo tiempo que colocaba las hierbas sobre su herida.

* * *

**(Esa noche. En la cumbre)**

A pesar de que las densas nubes cubrían la mayoría de los cielos, ese no fue un impedimento para que el cristalino y travieso rayo de la luna se colora por entre los ventanales del reluciente palacio de cristal.

Ante su maravilloso toque, sus altas torres quedaron a su merced, proyectando oscuras sombras sobre el nevado sendero.

Absorto en esa maravillosa escena, Linus fijo la mirada en aquel blanco objeto que dominaba el oscuro éter.

_"¿Quién habitara ese lejano lugar?"_, pensó por primera vez en su vida.

Mina, también absorta en la hermosa luz que el lejano astro le ofrecía, pareció adivinar lo que el hombre pensaba, luego se volvió hacia él; "Quizás esta habitado por maravillosos seres y mujeres cómo las que viven los bastos mares... Quizás ese es un lugar más hermoso que este"

De sus infames labios escapo una fingida risa y entonces le dirigió la orgullosa mirada; "Mina, observa su exquisita magnificencia... observa su belleza y dime, ¿Acaso crees que esta habitado como este lugar?... ¿Acaso crees que sus lagunas están contaminadas con esas deformes criaturas?"

La joven se encogió un poco de hombros; "Quien podría saberlo"

"Un lugar tan bello como ese no puede estar habitado por criaturas tan repugnantes a la vista... solo puede estar habitado por seres como nosotros. Porque si no fuera así, entonces seria una blasfemia. Su belleza no puede estar contaminada con tal horror"

Con una profunda melancolía la joven volvió a fijar la vista en la luna; "Encuentro demasiada razón en tus palabras... Ese hermoso lugar no puede estar habitado por criaturas como nosotros... Ese lugar solo puede estar habitado por dioses y semidioses, jamas podríamos comparar nuestra hermosura con la suya, aunque quien sabe, quizás en ese lugar solo hay ruinas y el eco de un silencio ensordecedor"

"¿Ruinas?... ¿Seres superiores a nosotros?", el hombre cuestiono. "¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?"

"No sé ni porqué he dicho semejantes cosas, mejor ignora lo que de mis labios haz escuchado", la mujer contesto y entonces se dio la vuelta, comenzando a alejarse por el ancho y solitario pasillo.

* * *

**(En el fondo de los mares)**

Contemplando el oscuro y frío fondo de aquellas aguas y, sintiéndose seducida por la enigmática noche, su silencio y el aroma de la lejana isla, llena de valor hizo a un lado el terrible horror que la presencia de aquel abominable monstruo le había causado.

Su deseo de salir he ir a explorar más allá de sus dominios, orillaron a Nix a escapar del claustro al que Aegea las sometía.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Sentada entre las hermosas rocas, una hermosa mujer con sus finos y pálidos dedos deseredaba sus negros cabellos.

Oculta para no ser vista por las suyas ni por los alados seres que habitaban las alturas, de vez en cuando volvía la impaciente mirada hacia la abundante selva.

En semanas, no era la primera noche que en vano esperaba a que ese ser se presentara. Y aunque por momentos creía que jamas volvería, un trozo de esperanza en medio de esa abrumadora soledad llegaba a acelerarle el corazón.

"¿Por qué no habrá vuelto a venir?", Rei se cuestiono a si misma al escuchar el aleteo de una perdida ave que regresaba a su hogar.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Aprovechando que el travieso rayo de la luna no penetraba por entre las nubes y aprovechando las sombras de los altos muros para ocultarse, muy dispuesta a volver a bajar para buscar a Haruka, Mina extendió sus alas y entonces se arrojó desde la colina más alta.

Descendiendo entre la maleza las contrajo, usando sus menudos pies para caminar por entre la arena que de a poco se colaba por entre sus finas sandalias.

Del ambiente Nix aspiró su dulce perfume, así que nadando hacia la orilla y observando al ángel, paciente esperaría el momento oportuno para atraerlo a sus fauces.

La divina rubia escucho el rugido del mar y volviendo a ser seducida por su salado aroma, encamino sus delicados pasos hacia ese lugar.

Nix volvió a observar a su presa y desfigurando su hermoso rostro y cuerpo, se convirtió en el más perverso ser que pidiera habitar la Tierra.

Mina sonrió confiada y acercándose un poco más, sumergió las manos en las cristalinas aguas.

El abominable monstruo abrió su pérfida boca y entonando su malévolo canto, comenzó a atraer a la bella rubia.

El ángel sin ser consciente de lo que hacia, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo. Sabiendo que estaba a su completa merced, Nix extendió sus afiladas garras, atrapando entre sus pútridas uñas la mano de la mujer.

Sin poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Mina poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse más.

Desde la lejana distancia Rei observó que Nix algo arrastraba hacia su hogar, así que acercándose un poco, finalmente pudo ver de lo que en realidad se trataba.

"¿Que haces?", pregunto al ver como en las aguas arrastraba al bello ser. Observado que se trataba de ella, por quien durante mucho tiempo había esperado, con valor estaba dispuesta a enfrentase a su compañera.

"Vete", la criatura chillo en un intento por infundirle temor.

"Aegea te castigará por esto... ella te echara de sus dominios"

"No me importa... lo quiero y ahora sus alas serán mías. Esta vez no impedirás que me adueñe de su hermosura", dijo fijando la cruel mirada en la de la joven Mina, luego enterró las garras en su preciosa y pálida carne.

Justo en ese momento la dulce, rojiza y sagrada sangre mancho los océanos.

Ante esa abominable escena, Rei forcejeo con ella en un intento porque no continuara hiriéndola; "Deja que se marche, no pertene a este lugar... Se va a ahogar"

"Alejate, es mio. No podrás salvarlo como aquella vez lo hiciste", Nix volvió a chillar.

El impío ser dejo de entonar su melodía y con ello le devolvió la perdida conciencia a la joven Mina, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la criatura tramaba.

Pateando el agua en un inútil intento por liberarse de sus terribles garras, observo que junto a ella estaba la pelinegra, quien también luchaba por salvarla.

"Ya haz contaminado estas aguas con su sangre, ¿Quieres contaminarla con su venenosa carne?", la sirena pregunto a Nix.

Aunque sus palabras reflejaban una cosa y pudiera llegar a ser cruel, la verdad es que poco le importaba la pureza de su hogar. Ella solo pensaba en salvar a aquel ángel de una horrible muerte.

El desconocido miedo se apodero de la rubia y al igual como alguna vez Haruka lo hizo, hundió los blancos dientes en las garras del abyecto monstruo.

"Maldito seas tú y los tuyos", expreso liberándola de su mortífero agarre.

Nix al ver lo que esa mujer le había hecho, llena de ira trato de volver a herirla.

"Detente", Rei grito. "Huye, vete y jamas vuelvas", deteniendo al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas, la pelinegra ordeno al ángel, quien con presura y torpemente comenzó a alejarse.

Ante la pesada agua que rodeaba su magnífica figura, en vano trataba de extender sus alas y elevarse.

El dulce sabor de la sangre del ángel atrajo la atención de Aegea. Ese inconfundible aroma eran tan parecido al de Fénix, que por un momento pensó que ese desdichado seguía con vida y se había atrevido a lanzarse a las embravecidas olas.

Así pues, con presura se acerco hasta el lugar de donde provenía y entonces contemplo que de la mano de Nix fluía el rojizo elemento.

"¿Que ha pasado aqui?", con el entrecejo fruncido la mujer pregunto.

"Preguntale a Nix", Rei cuestiono liberándola. En silencio agradecía que la joven hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar antes de que ella llegara.

La anciana torció los labios; "Apesta a uno de esos seres, ¿Donde está?"

"Uno de ellos se atrevió a ensuciar nuestras aguas con su presencia, yo me he encargado de castigarlo por su ofensa", la castaña, quien había vuelto a la normalidad, replico.

"¿Y es por eso que has abierto su carne y ensuciando nuestras preciosas aguas?", la anciana pregunto molesta.

Nix ante su recriminación fruncio el entrecejo, luego también alzo la voz; "De uno a uno debemos atraerlos hasta este lugar, luego podríamos darles muerte y entonces seriamos libres de salir más allá de estos territorios"

"Estúpida", la anciana dijo y luego con fuerza abofeteo su mejilla. Hundiendo sus uñas en su pálido rostro, su sangre no tardo mucho en brotar de la herida.

Conmocionada por lo que la vieja le había hecho, con la mano se cubrió el adolorido rostro; "¿Por qué me hieres?"

"Porque no cabe duda de que eres peor que Michiru... tú te has atrevido a traer a uno de ellos hasta este lugar. La marca en lo que fuera tu hermoso rostro te recordara que jamas debes aventurarte más allá de estos dominios. Ese es tu castigo por tu ofensa y si es que vuelves a desobedecer mi orden, tu falta sera castigada con la muerte"

Sorpendida por lo que la mujer se habia atrevido a hacer, Rei guardo silencio.

"¿Y tú?", la anciana se dirigió a ella.

"Castigala a ella... ella es tan culpable como yo. Bien pudimos habernos desecho de ese abominable ser, pero no fue posible porque ella se ha atrevido a liberarla de mis garras", con la mirada inyectada en odio y la voz llena de ira, la castaña expreso.

Aegea asintió con la cabeza; "A pesar de lo que tú has hecho encuentro razón en tus palabras... Rei, debería castigarte por haberlo liberado...porque sin duda alguna le dirá a los suyos lo que Nix se atrevió a hacerle"

Resignada a recibir su castigo, la pelinegra se preparo para aquello que pidiera suceder, sin embargo la prudencia le dijo a la anciana que no lo hiciera y girándose, se alejo de ambas mujeres.

"Tú eres la culpable de esto que me ha pasado, ya tendré oportunidad de vengarme de ti. No hoy, ni mañana, pero juro que lo haré", encolerizada, Nix también se marcho.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Agitada, la hermosa joven Mina con dificultad se movia atravez de la basta isla.

La rojiza y perfumada sangre que emanaba de su herida mancho las rocas de la orilla y la salada arena.

El extraño escozor en su mano y la sensación de opresión en su pecho, no menguaron sus fuerzas para continuar huyendo.

Pudiendo extender sus blancas alas, en rápido vuelo volvió a la cumbre.

* * *

**(Cerca de ahí)**

Haruka y Michiru acompañados de su hijo caminaban hacia las rocas, donde una vez más dejarían su trampa en espera de conseguir buenos peces.

"La noche es hermosa", la mujer dijo señalando hacia los bastos cielos, los cuales finalmente se habían despejado para que el blanco astro les mostrara el camino.

"Demasiado perfecta cómo para...", Urano expresó con tono divertido.

"Quizás", la mujer sonrió sutilmente.

Acercándose a la orilla y justo cuando Haruka iba a lanzar la trampa, observó que sobre las rocas había rojizas manchas que se perdían dentro de la isla.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo retrocediendo y sin siquiera dejarla. La presencia de esa sangre y aún más el inconfundible perfume de los suyos, le produjo un terrible escalofrío y un indescriptible horror. " No deberíamos estar aquí"

"¿Que ocurre?", Neptuno preguntó meciendo a su hijo, quien comenzaba a inquietarse.

"Mira", la rubia expreso y señanalo con su dedo para que la joven observará las rojizas gotas.

"¿Sangre?", también estaba horrorizada.

"Si Michi, lo es", aún paralizada por el terror, logró decir.

"¿Crees qué sea de algún animal?"

"Sí Michi, es la sangre de un animal que ha tenido la mala suerte de herirse. Vámonos, puede ser salvaje y lastimarnos", Haruka dijo sabiendo que no se trataba de un animal herido. Sabia a la perfección que pertenecía a un ángel, pero también comprendía que no debía preocupar a su amada con tan grotescas sospechas de lo que muy seguramente había pasado.

Tomando la mano de su amada y sin estar dispuesta a ir he investigar, los tres se marcharon...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Recuerden seguir las recomendaciones sanitarias que sólo los expertos dan. No hagan caso a rumores.

Aquí la actualización, esa mujer cada vez esta más llena de odió. Pobre de Mina que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella.

Isavellcota; Nix esta llena de envidia y odió. Y ahora más con lo que Aegea le hizo.

Grecia Tenoh; la identidad del padre de Sereity siempre sera un misterio (aunque la respuesta parece estar en el manga) en mi otro fic iba a ponerla como hija del rey Endimion (sí, sería media hermana del príncipe, por eso no podrían estar juntos), pero al final decidí que fuera hija de un hombre de Marte. Ya veremos que pasara con ella en este fic.

Osaka; Michiru lo enseñara en la cascada, no donde ellas puedan verlos y menos ahora que todo se ha puesto más dramático.

VaMkHt; ambos, Michiru es mas observadora y además es más instintiva que Haruka.

Kyoky; Oficialmente fueron 4, Eneas fue un extra xD


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

**UN ACCIDENTADO ENCUENTRO**

Cómo si adivinara la ofensa de la que uno de sus habitantes había sido víctima, los rojizos cielos volvieron a cerrarse con negras nubes.

Surcados por la centella y el rayo, en el se dibujaban horribles formas luminosas. Lleno de violencia el trueno lo batía, dando la impresión que de un momento a otro se desmoronaría.

Impetuoso el viento se azotaba con furia, elevando los mares y estrellándolos contra las rocosas orillas.

Ante el terrible rugido de sus negras olas y temiendo que aquella vorágine las arrastrara y las sepultará bajo las rocas y la arena, las sirenas huyeron para buscar cobijo.

Más allá y sobre la nevada cumbre, la joven Mina caminaba sin importarle que la lluvia empapara su magnifica figura, ni que el viento amenazara con arrastrarla. Muy por el contrario dejaba que la fría tormenta le lavara el divino cuerpo y con ello desapareciera el salado aroma que el océano le había dejado.

Llena de aflicción, observaba la herida en su mano. Su rojiza y dulce sangre brotaba de ella, resbalando y mezclándose con la lluvia, luego caía para terminar de fusionarse con la blanca y espesa nieve.

En ese punto una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella y dejando que las lágrimas le nublaran la mirada, por un momento volvió la vista atrás para contemplar la isla; "¿Por qué?", dijo y entonces abiertamente comenzó a llorar.

Al igual que Urano, ¿Acaso comenzaba a experimentar las emociones humanas?

Contemplando una vez más su herida y sintiendo el escozor que por ella se extendía, expreso; "No lloro por lo que ese horrible ser me ha hecho, lloro por lo que a ti te hicieron", murmuro al recordar las ensangrentadas plumas de su querido Urano. "Solo tú supiste las terribles cosas que tuviste que sufrir en garras de ese horrible ser"

En ese momento otro cosa acudió a llenarle el pensamiento y esa fue la figura de la hermosa pelinegra, quien la había liberado de un cruel destino. "Ella… ella me ha salvado… ¿Por qué lo hizo, sí todas ellas son perversas?", se preguntó a sí misma y con el corazón acelerado. "Quizás Linus está equivocado… no todas ellas pueden estar cegadas por el odio y la maldad. Ella ha sido buena al dejarme escapar… no… no… ese ser sin duda la herirá. Yo por haberme aventurado en pisar su hogar seré la culpable de aquello que pueda sucederle"

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Sobre el cálido lecho, la hermosa aguamarina y su hijo yacían entregados al placentero descanso. Muy lejos estaban de imaginar la terrible verdad de lo que ahí afuera había acontecido.

Con aquella grotesca imagen ocupando todo su pensamiento, pacientemente la rubia había esperado hasta que su amada y su hijo se quedaran profundamente dormidos. Cosa que no demoró mucho en suceder.

Así pues, con cuidado para no despertarlos se reincorporo y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su morada, aseguro la improvisada puerta.

"¿A quien habrán herido?", se preguntó a si misma al mismo tiempo que en sus manos tomaba una afilada roca y se sentaba al resguardo de su hogar y de su familia.

A pesar de que el cansancio de cuando en cuando le cerraba los ojos, estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela. No era para menos, temía que esos seres bajaran en busca de venganza y encontrarán su hogar, pero también tenia miedo de que esas malvadas mujeres abandonaran los fríos océanos y dieran caza al mal herido ángel, quien quizás yacía oculto en medio de la selva.

Y si es que cualquiera de ellos se presentaba para lastimarlos, valientemente les haría frente, aunque eso significará la muerte.

Por un momento volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero fue suficiente como para que una terrible idea hubiera cruzado su cabeza. No era para menos que su corazón se contrajera agitado, si había pensado en Serenity, quien de cuando en cuando solía bajar en su búsqueda.

"Serenity, ¿Habrá sido ella a quien hirieron?", agitada pensó. "Tal vez esa era su sangre y ahora yace mal herida en algún lugar… tengo que ir a buscarla antes de que ellas o ellos la encuentren", en ese momento se puso de pie y justo cuando iba a abrir la improvisada puerta, por un momento volvió la vista hacia el otro lado, contemplado a su mujer y a su bebé.

Retrocedió un paso y alejó esos pensamientos; "No, no puedo salir y abandonarlos. Ellos podrían necesitarme más de lo que Serenity podría hacerlo", murmuro casi en silenció. "Ya mañana cuando haya sol podre salir y revisar. Ahora debo cuidarlos a ellos", pensó volviendo a sentarse.

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente)**

De nuevo había amanecido, sin embargo las nubes no dejaban que el brillo del sol penetrara entre ellas. Tímido, permanecía oculto a la vista de quienes abajo vivían.

Dentro de la caverna, tendida sobre el arenoso suelo yacía la rubia. Había pasado la noche en ese incomodo lugar.

"¿Haruka?", preocupada y sin entender porque había dormido ahí, la hermosa mujer de cabellos aqua estaba a su lado, tratando de despertarla.

Urano finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la gentil mirada de la mujer que amaba; "¿Qué pasa?", pregunto adormilada y antes de limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí tontito?, Neptuno río un poco.

"Tenousei se reincorporo y sentándose, procedió a responder; "Me quede dormido"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué estabas en este lugar… por que no dormiste a nuestro lado?... ¿Saliste y cuando volviste te quedaste dormido aquí?"

"No, no fui a ningún lado", dibujado una sonrisa en los labios, contenta replico al verlos a salvo.

"Eso no responde a mi otra pregunta", Neptuno expreso.

"Tenia un poco de calor, por eso me quede a dormir muy cerca de la entrada. De esa forma pude refrescarme", una vez más fue hábil en mentir.

"Comprendo, pero anda, ven a comer", la aguamarina sonrió confiando en sus palabras.

Urano volvió la vista hacia un lado y entonces contemplo los frutos que allí yacían; "¿Saliste a buscarlos?", cuestiono con cierta preocupación.

"Estabas profundamente dormido, no quise despertarte", replico al mismo tiempo que se ocupaba en alimentar a su hijo. "Pequeño, tú también necesitas comer"

"No debiste Michi", Haruka contesto un poco molesto.

"Estabas muy cansado como para ir a buscarlos", replico.

"Esa no es escusa. No importa que tan cansado o que tan dormido este. La próxima vez despiértame, no quiero que salgas sola… mucho menos quiero que contigo lleves a Océano"

"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué tienes miedo?, ¿Es por lo que anoche vimos?"

Sabiendo que sus verdaderos miedos podrían delatarla, con calma replicó; "Sí Michi. Me preocupa mucho que haya un animal herido… podría ser salvaje y estar por ahí escondido. Podría atacar ante cualquier cosa que considere una amenaza"

La mujer observo a su bebé y acariciándole las mejillas, se volvió hacia su amado; "Es cierto, no debí llevarlo conmigo. Ha sido muy arriesgado"

"Lo digo por los dos. Ya no lo lamentes Michi, lo importante es que están bien", dijo tomando uno de los frutos y acercándolo a sus labios. "¿Ya comiste?"

"Aún no, primero es él"

"Anda, come", replicó sonriendo.

La mujer también sonrió; "¿Haruka?"

"Dime"

"Por favor no te acerques a la orilla, podría estar escondido por ahí"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, no pensaba hacerlo... Traeré un ave para ustedes"

"Lo que decidas estará bien, ¿Verdad pequeño?... ¡Vaya!, creo que estas creciendo", gentilmente la aguamarina tomo su frágil pie. " Pronto seras un niño muy grande"

Satisfecha, Haruka los observaba; "Y demasiado travieso"

"Yo nunca fui una sirena traviesa... ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco fui una sirena traviesa, pero si un ángel muy travieso"

La joven río un poco; "Aunque ya no tengas alas, lo sigues siendo."

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Ahí arriba la vida continuaba con su cotidianidad. Aunque esos hermosos seres poco o nada se preocupaban por el tiempo, cómo era costumbre hacia la misma hora abandonaron su morada y extendiendo sus alas, se elevaron entre las altas nubes para sentir la caricia del viento.

Entre esos que salieron a recibir la mañana se encontraba la hermosa Mina.

Ella, alejándose del resto de sus compañeros dirigió su vuelo hacia la nube donde Urano solía sentarse para contemplar su alrededor y, posándose en ella, flexiono las rodillas hacia su pecho, luego apoyo la cabeza en sus muslos y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, su semblante se volvió el de una persona distante.

La cristalinas lágrimas que nublaban su vista de vez en cuando corrían por sus rosadas mejillas, luego terminaban perdiéndose en su pecho. Aquellas que quedaban en su rostro, con cuidado y con el dorso de su mano las limpiaba.

La herida en su mano había dejado de sangrar, sin embargo en su pálida carne yacía la marca de aquellas mortíferas garras. Lejos de los suyos y en esa abrumadora soledad, esperaba que nadie la notara. Esperaba que pronto sanara y de ella no quedara rastro alguno.

Serenity, quien pasaba por ahí, la miro en esa amarga soledad y tan absorta en sus pensamientos, así que acercándose un poco la llamo.

"Mina... ¿Qué haces?", gentilmente pregunto.

La rubia al saberse observada frunció el entrecejo y alzando la voz replico a su cuestionamiento; "Alejate... ahora no quiero hablar"

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Estas bien?", haciendo caso omiso a su petición, la jovencita insistió.

"No me pasa nada, Serenity. Es solo que no quiero estar cerca de nadie", contestó con cierta molestia.

"Mina, hoy te encuentro diferente a de costumbre, anda, ¿estas segura de que no quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa?", la jovencita pidió acercándose un poco más.

La rubia Mina se volvió hacia ella y reincorporándose, hablo; "Alejate de mi. Serenity, ¿por qué siempre haz de ser una tonta molestia?... ahora no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie más. Para que no vuelvas a preguntar que me pasa, te digo que nada"

Apenada por la forma en la que le había hablado, la rubia Serenity bajo la mirada; "Lamento mucho haberte importunado, perdoname"

Mina la observó con oprobio, pero esta vez no dijo nada y dándole la espalda, se alejo.

No, Mina jamas se habría atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a la joven Serenity, sin embargo lo había hecho para ocultarle lo que la noche anterior había sucedido.

Había sido cruel con ella para que no se le acercara y contemplara la herida que el ser le había infringido, sin embargo imposible le fue ocultarle la herida que llevaba en el alma.

En ese momento a Mina le dolía más la atrevida osadía de la que a su amiga había hecho víctima, que lo que Nix se había atrevido a hacerle.

Y mientras la hermosa joven se alejaba, Serenity pudo contemplar la herida en su mano.

"¿Qué te habrá pasado?, ¿Linus te habrá lastimado?", más preocupada que antes, se pregunto en silencio.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

Haciendo poco caso a lo que su amada Michiru le había pedido, Haruka salio de su morada no solamente para buscar el dulce y delicioso aliento, sino también para ir e investigar que pudo haber pasado.

Y aunque no le gustaba mentirle a su amada, aveces era necesario hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Así pues, dirigió sus sigilosos pasos hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado con Serenity y el cual era el mismo sitio donde le había dejado la canasta con tan magníficos presentes.

Abriéndose paso entre la maleza y pensando que quizás se ocultaba entre la hierba para curar sus heridas, en voz muy baja comenzó a llamarla; "Serenity... soy yo... ¿Estas herida". Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Buscando entre la salada arena el rastro de sus menudas huellas, solo pudo observar las rojizas y secas gotas de sangre.

* * *

**(Fondo Marino)**

Oculta a la vista de las suyas y entre las sombras de los coloridos corales, yacía aquella enigmática criatura de cabellos castaños

A pesar de la terrible ofensa a la que la anciana Aegea la había sometido, la hermosura de su sonrosado rostro no se había esfumado.

"Maldita Aegea... Maldita Rei", murmuró llevando la mano hacia su adolorida herida.

Escuchando las juguetonas risas que provenían del otro lado, fijo la abyecta mirada en la pelinegra.

"Esa maldita vieja pagara su ofensa, pero tú has de ser la primera"

Rei, quien se encontraba en presencia de sus buenas amigas, Amy y Lita, buscaba el momento oportuno en el cual poder alejarse un poco y nadar hacía la superficie, donde esperaba encontrar al bello ser para saber si estaba bien.

"Es costumbre de Nix el tratar de herir con sus afiladas y venenosas palabras, sin embargo extrañamente hoy se encuentra alejada", la hermosa castaña fue la primera en notar su ausencia.

"Quizás se ha cansado de sus propias impertinencias", la peli azul replico.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros bajo la mirada, porque a pesar de que ambas jóvenes eran sus amigas, no se atrevía a decirles la verdad.

"Dejemos de hablar de esa abyecta y fría mujer y mejor vayamos a nadar hacia la orilla", Lita expreso ante lo cual Rei titubeó.

"¿Sera prudente?", pregunto. En ese momento pensaba que quizás la hermosa rubia estaría ahí, malherida y enojada. Además temía a que ella hubiera llamado a los suyos y estos estuvieran a la espera para cazarlas y tomar tan ansiada venganza.

"Vamos Rei", Amy dijo y entonces la tomo del brazo, comenzando a nadar hacía el claro lugar...

Haruka había vuelto a la orilla. Si, se había atrevido a ignorar a su amada Michiru, y lo había hecho para buscar entre las rocas. Temía que en ese lugar yaciera su amiga Serenity.

Inclinándose un poco, sumergió sus manos en las cristalinas aguas, luego las llevo a su rostro para refrescarse un poco.

Más hubiera valido el haber obedecido a su amada, porqué justo en ese momento, Amy, dejando atrás a sus compañeras, emergió.

Sin poder creerlo y horrorizada, la verde mirada de Urano quedo frente a la azulada mirada de la joven. Llenos de un profundo terror, los miembros de ambos se petrificaron.

Ante el insoportable miedo, imposible les fue huir el uno del otro.

Amy, observándole de cerca finalmente pudo reconocerle. Era ese hermoso ser con el que su querida amiga Michiru había huido y para siempre, sin embargo de nueva cuenta volvió a preguntarse por la ausencia de sus blancas alas.

Haruka, llena de temor y sabiendo que podría herirle, pensó en su mujer y en su hijo, y en aquello que esos seres le habían hecho no solamente al desdichado ángel, sino también en lo que le habían hecho a Fénix y a su familia.

Con una profunda y amarga pena, se lamento por haber desobedecido a su Michiru.

Escuchando que sus amigas se acercaban, la preciosa jovencita alcanzo a decir; "Por favor vete, ellas no deben verte"

Urano finalmente pudo moverse y retrocediendo sus pasos, velozmente comenzó a alejarse.

Rei y Lita finalmnete emergieron y al hacerlo, observaron a la hermosa joven Amy.

"Te hemos escuchado hablar, ¿Con quien lo hacías?", la castaña cuestiono.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rei. Pensaba que quizás su amiga había visto al mal herido ser.

Amy sonrió y volviéndose hacia ambas mujeres entonces replicó; "Sobre estas rocas he visto a una hermosa ave posarse. Yo solo la he saludado... Vamos a jugar"

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Hola mis estimados lectores, esperó y estén bien. Yo lo estoy, aunque ya con mucho fastidio, pareciera que esto no va a terminar jamas.

Mi pc sigue medio dañado, por eso la actualización es cada dos semanas. Lo hago desde mi teléfono, así me escapo a las malas noticias que acaparan por todos lados. Escribir es buena terapia ante lo que pasa. No me aburro y tengo tiempo para pensar en el próximo capitulo. Cuentenme, ¿Qué hacen para no aburrirse?

Osaka; Con haber visto a Amy ya es demasiada sorpresa para ella, si Mina baja y se encuentran, seguro y Haruka se nos infarta del susto.

Isavellcota; Nix es maldad pura, ese es el resultado de lo que Aegea sembró. Qué bueno que Michiru no fue influenciada como ese malévolo ser.

Hyunwon020; gracias por estar aquí en estos momentos.

Kyoky; Qué bueno que en esta historia Mina no es caprichosa (hasta ahorita) con Haruka, sino capaz y Michiru termina con otro hijo que criarle. Y ya que habló de él, es cierto lo que en esa historia comento Grecia, Eneas por ser hijo de Venus, debió ser mas hermoso que los de Neptuno. Ya pueden apedrearme por admitirlo XD

GreciaTenoh; Ya era necesario darles ese protagonismo. Así como muchos de nuestros personajes han vuelto a nacer, es lógico que uno que otro malo haya vuelto, podríamos decir que Nix es la medusa de esta historia. Ella era normal hasta que la maldición de Nerisa y su odió la volvieron un monstruo. En este caso todas las sirenas son capaces de atraer a los ángeles con su voz (incluso Michiru), pero es por todo ese odio que Aegea le sembró, que solo ella sea capaz de convertirse en eso.


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

**UN GRAN TEMOR**

Haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que había en sus piernas y para alejarse de la orilla y de esas mujeres, Urano corría a través de la isla.

Agitada, de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia atrás y al hacerlo, rogaba para que ese ni ninguno otro ser lo siguiera, porque si así fuera, los habría conducido hasta con su familia, por quienes no mostrarían clemencia.

A cada paso estaba más cerca de llegar. El cansancio que comenzaba a invadirle no menguaba su férrea voluntad, hasta que de pronto una roca se interpuso en su camino y entonces la rubia cayo al suelo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se había herido una rodilla y en su rostro se había formado un rasguño.

"Rayos", molesta expreso. Poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las arenosas ropas, reanudo la pesada marcha.

A causa del miedo que le invadía, tampoco se había percatado de que su pierna y su túnica poco a poco se empapaban con su rojiza y salada sangre.

Al borde de un colapso, en las lejanías finalmente observo su hogar.

Exhausta, con el dorso de la mano se limpio el sudor de la frente, luego volvió a sacudir sus ropas. Tratando de guardar la debida compostura ante lo que había visto, en sus secos labios dibujo una sonrisa. Y comenzando a caminar con paso cauteloso pero firme, se fue acercando.

Entrando en su morada, la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, quien se ocupaba en el aseo del pequeño, la escucho llegar y volviéndose para verle, imposible le fue no sorprenderse ante su desastroso aspecto. No solamente su ropa estaba cubierta por arena, también estaba manchada con sudor y sangre

"¿Qué te sucedió?", asustada pregunto. Dejando a un lado lo que hacia, camino hacia ella para examinarla de cerca.

"¿De que hablas?", con el corazón acelerado, Urano pregunto, pero justo en ese momento el firme piso se alejo de las plantas de sus pies, todo a su alrededor se volvió confuso y sin siquiera poder controlar su cuerpo, se derrumbo ante la vista de su amada.

"Haruka", sin entender que era lo que había pasado como para hacerle perder la consciencia, desesperada la joven comenzó a llamarle en un intento porque despertara.

Océano al escuchar la nerviosa voz de su madre, se echo a llorar.

"Por favor no llores", Neptuno en vano pidió. Difícil era poder atenderlos a los dos, sin embargo comprendió que primero debía ayudar a Urano.

Escuchando a lo lejos el llanto de su hijo, Tenousei recobro la perdida consciencia y aún sin abrir los ojos, espero a que aquel pesado sopor se alejara de ella.

"Michi", débilmente llamo a la joven, pero ella no respondió.

Reincorporándose un poco y apoyando la adolorida espalda contra el rocoso muro, a su lado observo al desesperado bebé que en vano buscaba la atención de su madre.

Llevándose la mano a la confundida cabeza, Urano volvió la vista en ambas direcciones y ante su ausencia volvió a llamarla; "Michi, ¿Dónde estas?", pero de nuevo la mujer no respondió.

Haruka tomo a su hijo en los brazos para arrullarlo y tratar de calmarlo; "¿Sabes donde esta mamá?... tranquilízate"

Mientras besaba la mejilla de su bebé, la preocupación volvió a inundarla al finalmente recordar que es lo que había sucedido. Al tratar de reincorporarse, observo el improvisado vendaje que en su pierna la aguamarina le había aplicado.

"Debí haberme herido cuando me caí". Levantándose, de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada de la caverna.

Nerviosa y aún con su hijo entre los brazos, sobre la salada arena comenzó a buscar cualquier rastro que la sirena, si es que la había seguido, hubiera podido dejar. Sin embargo solo se encontró con sus huellas y con las de su amada.

De pronto entre la hierba escucho que algo se acercaba y fijando la vista en ese punto, observo que la aguamarina regresaba, no sola, pero acompañada de un par de peces que ella misma había atrapado del lecho de la cascada.

"Mi amor", contenta la mujer expreso y de inmediato corrió para encontrarse con ella y besarle las rasguñadas mejillas.

"¿A donde fuiste?", aún asustada la rubia pregunto.

"Fui a buscar alimento"

"No debiste... Debiste despertarme", con temor una vez más volvió a señalar.

"Lo sé, pero tuve que hacerlo. Estabas inconsciente, no podía desperterte", expreso tomando a su hijo de los brazos de su amado. "No debiste levantarte, estas muy débil. ¡Anda! recuéstate"

Ingresando en la caverna y aún mareada, Tenousei esta vez si obedecería a su amada.

La joven aguamarina dejo a un lado los carnosos peces y sentándose al lado de Urano, acerco al hambriento bebé a su seno para que se alimentara, luego hablo; "¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Cómo te heriste?"

"No fue nada", replico la otra desviando un poco la mirada.

"¿Por qué me mientes?, tu rodilla estaba sangrando. Yo estoy muy asustada.", llorando abiertamente, Neptuno pregunto. "¿Ese animal te lastimo?"

Urano cerro los ojos; "Esta bien Michi, no puedo mentirte, pero si lo hago es porque en verdad no quiero preocuparte, pero ya que insistes, te diré que fue lo que me sucedió... mientras cazaba el ave, escuche a algo bramar muy cerca de mi... pensé que podría tratarse del mal herido animal. Eso me asusto mucho y lo único que pude hacer fue huir... me caí al pisar una roca, pero por el temor que en ese momento sentía es que no me di cuenta de las heridas que eso produjo"

"Dime la verdad, no me mientas. ¿Ese animal te ataco?"

"No Michi, porque corrí con todas mis fuerzas es que no me hirió, pero ahora tengo miedo de que encuentre nuestro hogar y trate de lastimarnos", llena de miedo expreso.

"Qué bueno que pudiste huir", limpiándose las lágrimas expreso. "No tienes de que preocuparte. Sí se acerca nos protegeremos y juntos lo echaremos fuera"

La rubia sonrió y acariciándole la sonrojada mejilla, exclamo; "Así sera. Ya no llores, no me gusta verte así"

* * *

**(Fondo del mar)**

Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, Amy volvió al resguardo de su hogar.

Y es que no cabía duda de que el encuentro con aquel bello joven la había sorprendido en gran medida.

Muchas veces desde la lejana distancia había observado la hermosura de esos seres, pero jamás había imaginado que se encontraría tan de cerca con uno de ellos. Tan cerca, que bien podría jurar el haber sentido su respiración quemarle la pálida piel.

"¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?", Lita pregunto a su amiga, quien de pronto y de la nada había decidido volver.

"No me sucede nada", replico fingiendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es solo que te noto un poco extraña", la otra señalo.

"Solo un poco cansada, eso es todo", contesto reclinando la dulce cabeza sobre un coral.

Aunque ella se empeñara en decir que estaba bien, la verdad era otra. La peliazul se lamentaba profundamente el haber estado en presencia de sus amigas, porque de no haber sido así, quizás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle por su amiga...

* * *

**(Esa Noche)**

Nix, saliendo de su oscuro escondite, con sigilo comenzó a nadar en torno a los arrecifes de colores.

En sus rojizos labios se había dibujado una malévola sonrisa capaz de helar la sangre al más valiente de los seres, mientras que en sus ojos destellaba un profundo odio.

Observando que los océanos estaban oscuros y fríos, se dirigió hacia ese lugar en el que la anciana Aegea solía habitar.

Sin embargo el destino fue malo con ella y bueno con la vieja, porque no estaba ahí. Muy seguramente yacía lamentándose en aquel lugar en el que muy a menudo solía llorar sus tormentosas culpas.

La pelinegra, quien se encontraba lejos de encontrar el placentero y merecido descanso, escucho que algo se arrastraba y saliendo para revisar que podría ser, se encontró de frente con la abyecta mujer.

"¿Nix?", nerviosa, retrocedió un poco.

"¿A que se debe tanta sorpresa ante mi presencia?", la castaña sonrió fijando su inyectada mirada en la de ella.

"Nix... yo... yo lamento mucho lo que Aegea se atrevió a hacerte. Ha sido demasiado cruel e innecesario"

"¿Piensas que lo que hizo es cruel?... deberías tratar de imaginar lo que significa vivir con esta cicatriz. Mi hermosura se ha esfumado"

"En verdad no fue mi intención el provocarte algo así", bajando la mirada, humildemente la mujer señalo.

"Debiste haberte marchado... no debiste haberlo salvado, ¿Sabes por qué?"

Asustada, Rei negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que esta prohibido que ellos vengan a este lugar... Aegea de todos modos se hubiera dado cuenta de tu falta"

Nix abrió los labios, dejando que de su pérfida garganta escapara la más fingida de las carcajadas. "No sé cual es tu fijación hacia ese ser, pero no es la primera vez que lo liberas de mis garras. Al menos esta vez fui más hábil que tú y en su piel deje mi eterna marca"

"Lo único que lograste fue provocar la ira de Aegea... además que bueno no pudiste lastimarlo como tramabas... ahora temo y tú también deberías temer a que ellos bajen para vengarse de nosotras"

"¿Y lo que ellos le hicieron a una de las nuestras, no cuenta?, ¿No cuenta lo que tal vez le hicieron a Michiru?"

Rei negó con la cabeza; "Tú bien dijiste que ese monstruo que habita más allá de estos mares pudo haberla lastimado, además ella jamas te ha importado, ahora no sé a que se debe esa preocupación. Hace ya muchos años que vivimos en paz, no quieras usar de pretexto el pasado en afán de tomar una venganza que para nada nos atañe"

Nix cerro los ojos y manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, contesto; "Mucha razón hay en tus palabras. Tomar venganza por algo que hace mucho tiempo sucedió no nos devolverá lo que hemos perdido, pero eso que Aegea me hizo, apenas fue ayer", habiendo dicho, la criatura con presura se abalanzo sobre la pelinegra y tomándole por las muñecas, ejerció un mortífero agarre en ella.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto la otra tratando de liberarse.

"Devolverte un poco del mal qué tú me has dado", dijo y en ese momento hundió los afilados dientes en la pálida carne de su hombro. Las garras las hundió en su espalda.

Ante el insoportable dolor, con desespero la joven trato de gritar, pero rápidamente fue silenciada por aquel abominable monstruo de apariencia casi humana; "Continua gritando y entonces subiré y atrapare a esa criatura que inútilmente haz salvado, porque no descansaré hasta que sus alas sean mías", dijo liberándola y observando como de ella emanaba la rojiza sangre.

Adolorida y confundida, la mujer con sus manos cubrió sus heridas; "Desde que nosotros existimos, ellos nos han considerado una amenaza... no, no todas somos perversas como tú, pero mucha razón tienen al decir que somos abominables a la vista. La prueba de eso eres tú. Tú eres ese monstruo al que temen"

"Ahora sabes que puedo ser eso y más", triunfante y saboreando en su boca la sangre de su compañera, sonrió.

Aunque en ese momento su instinto le pedía huir, la sirena no se movió y alzando la voz, valiente dijo aquellas palabras; "Espero que una noche de estas, en medio de la oscuridad de los océanos, ellos bajen y te den alcance... no me importa si a mi me hieren, pero estaré satisfecha de que tomen su venganza por lo que hiciste, ademas de que no dudo que hayas sido tú quien lastimo a Michiru", habiendo dicho, se alejo para curar sus heridas.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Habiendo apagado el fuego de la chimenea y dejando la tenue luz de la estrella que Haruka de los cielos había robado, la cueva no del todo había quedado en penumbra.

Michiru, arropando a su hijo, lo coloco dentro de la cómoda canasta para que ahí durmiera, por su parte, Urano permanecía alerta ante cualquier sonido que despuntara la tranquilidad de la noche.

Tan preocupada actitud no paso desapercibida para la hermosa mujer.

Sin siquiera decir nada, la rubia aseguro la puerta de su hogar y entonces tomo sus improvisadas herramientas de caza. En ese punto a Michiru le fue imposible tratar de ignorar aquello que en vano su amada quería ocultarle.

Así pues, la mujer beso el rostro de su pequeño, luego se dirigió hacia su amado, quien sobre el arenoso suelo y junto a la entrada se había sentado.

Sonriendo y acomodándole los rubios cabellos que por su frente caían, cuestiono; "Mi amor, ¿Qué sucede? ¿De nuevo tienes calor?"

Tenousei asintió; "Un poco"

Ante su respuesta, la joven se mordió los carnosos labios; "¿Entonces por qué te aferras a esas herramientas?... ¿Porque me mientes?", pregunto queriéndoselas quitar de las manos.

Urano, cerrando los ojos un momento y volviéndolos a abrir, fijo su mirada en la de su amada; "Créeme Michiru, mentirte me hace daño, sin embargo debes entender que lo hago porque te amo y porque quiero protegerte"

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza; "¿Cómo una mentira puede protegerme?... ¿Qué me ocultas?... ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con lo de ayer?... ¿Es una mujer"

Tenousei asintió; "Sí Michi, se trata de una mujer y tengo mucho miedo"

Entristecida la joven bajo la mirada; "Ya entiendo"

"No Michi, no es eso que estas pensando"

"¿Entonces qué es?, dijiste que jamas me ocultarías algo"

"Lo sé y es por eso que voy contra mi voluntad a confesarlo, luego entenderás porque quise callarme... en medio de esta isla no hay un animal herido. Ellas hirieron a uno de ellos y temo que haya sido a Serenity", por un instante su voz se volvió temblorosa.

"¿Estas seguro?", pregunto con el semblante pálido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Si, y lo sé porque conozco a la perfección el aroma de esa sangre", replico volviendo a recordar el dulce perfume que de la arena se desprendía.

"¿Crees que ellas...?", cobardemente no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta.

"No, no pudieron asesinarlo. Por las huellas que dejo, bien puedo asegurar que se alejo... pienso que ella pudo haber sido su víctima y ahora esta oculta en algún lugar"

"Ahora entiendo porque no querías que saliera sola, tienes miedo de que ellas puedan estar merodeando. Pero dime, ¿Estas molesto por lo que le han hecho a uno de los tuyos?"

"No, no estoy molesto. Tengo miedo de que ellos bajen y entonces encuentren nuestro hogar, pero también tengo miedo a que ellas me hayan seguido y de pronto nos sorprendan"

"¿Seguirte?... ¿Ella?", llena de temor Michiru cuestiono.

"Perdóname por haberte desobedecido, pero pensando en que Serenity podría estar muy cerca de la orilla, me aventure en su búsqueda y lo único que he encontrado es a una mujer de los mares, quien me ha visto"

Ante esas palabras, la sangre pareció huir del rostro de la mujer; "Nix"

"No mi amor, no me encontré con esa mala bestia que trato de llevarme al fondo de los océanos... fue con otra. Sé que no todas son perversas como ellos dicen, porque la mujer que he visto me pidió huir para que las demás no me vieran, sin embargo tengo miedo de que lo sepan y vengan por mi... y por ustedes"

La aguamarina sonrió un poco y besando sus labios, replico; "Quizás el destino ha querido que te encuentres con Amy, ella sabe que estoy a tu lado. Si te ha pedido que huyas, es porque no guarda intenciones de lastimarnos"

"¿Y si no fue ella?", Urano cuestiono.

"No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto, ha sido gentil en prevenirte. Créeme, Amy ni ninguna de mis amigas se habría atrevido a herirla, en todo caso debemos temer a Nix y a Aegea", expreso confiando en sus palabras. "Aún así, si se atreven a atacarnos, nos defenderemos, no importa de quien sea"

"Lo haremos Michi", Haruka replico.

La aguamarina tomo en sus manos una afilada roca y sentándose al lado de Tenousei, reclinó la cabeza en su hombro; "Deja que junto a ti cuidemos de nuestro hogar y de nuestro pequeño, no te dejare hacerlo solo"

* * *

**(Notas de autor)**

Vicky y los demás, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Están bien? :(, respondan :(

isavellcota; ellas no son malas, la prueba de ello es Amy y Rei, de no ser así, ambas hubieran dado aviso de la presencia de Haruka y Mina, aunque quien sabe si las demás sean capaces de ser malvadas como Aegea y Nix.

Osaka; Haruka debería ser mas consciente de lo que hace, tremendo susto que se llevo por andar desobedeciéndose a ella misma. ¿De donde eres?

GreciaTenoh; el problema son Linus y el otro, sí ellos se dan cuenta de lo que le paso, van a querer bajar y vengarse. Es cierto, otra oportunidad como esta no habrá, lo que a mi me desespera es que la gente no haga caso a lo que se les indica, pero bueno, hay que ser pacientes.

CoOkiE86; gracias por leerme y gracias por advertirme de mi error, ya lo corregí :)

Kyoky; Mina en esta historia no es celosa, posesiva ni caprichosa. Es cierto que ella juro que en cada vida amaría a Urano, pero en esta no es el caso. ¿Lo quiere? Si, pero no de esa forma controladora. Lo quiere "sanamente" y se preocupa por ella porque de su otra vida lo aprendió. Respecto a tu pregunta, Eneas si podría volver a nacer, recuerda que la tierra debe poblarse con hombres y mujeres, así que cabe la posibilidad de que Mina y Haruka... naaa, es broma xd. Tienes razón, seamos fieles a los pollitos de Michiru.


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

**EL DESEO DE AMY**

La mañana llego apoderándose de los bastos cielos y bañando con su dorada luz los fértiles valles, al mismo tiempo que penetraba en las profundidades de los mares y rompía con la oscuridad de la noche pasada.

Dentro de la caverna, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por entre las rendijas de la roca, posándose sobre los sonrosados rostros de la rubia y la aguamarina, quienes profundamente yacían dormidos.

Tomando por sorpresa a Urano, se estremeció ante su cálida caricia.

Abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que al resguardo de su su hogar, habían pasado la noche tendidos sobre la suave arena.

Dibujando una gentil mueca en su rostro, observo a la hermosa mujer que dormía en sus brazos. Acariciando sus mejillas y acomodándole los cabellos que caían por su frente, deposito un corto beso en su boca.

Para ella, verla dormir era una gran alegría y, aunque hubiera querido permanecer un buen rato admirando su belleza, sabía que no era posible porque debía despertarla.

"Michi", gentilmente la llamo.

La joven abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la verde mirada de su amado; "Hola", expreso dibujando una sonrisa en los labios.

"Hola", replico la otra.

Adormilada, la aguamarina se llevó la mano a la cabeza, "¿Por qué…?", trato de preguntar, sin embargo pronto recordó el motivo por el cual habían pasado la noche en tan incómodo lugar.

"Estamos bien, Michi. Eso es lo único importante"

"¡Océano!", Neptuno se reincorporo y de inmediato dirigió sus pasos hacia su pequeño, quien aún dormía. Tomándolo en sus brazos, lo meció un poco, "Veo que alguien necesita un pañal limpio"

Tenousei también se reincorporo y abriendo la improvisada puerta, dejo que la fresca brisa entrara en su morada.

Estirando un poco su adolorido cuerpo, aspiro el salado y húmedo aroma de la mañana; "Hoy promete ser un día muy hermoso". Habiendo dicho salió un momento para revisar la blanca arena. Necesitaba comprobar que durante la noche nada ni nadie hubiera estado merodeado. Grande fue su alivio al ver que nadie se había acercado.

Sin decir nada, la rubia comenzó a alejarse, tomando camino hacia donde los frutos solían ser abundantes.

Tardando poco en su búsqueda, regreso a la caverna.

"¿A dónde fuiste?", Kauiousei pregunto mientras se ocupaba de alimentar a su hambriento bebé.

"Fui a buscar frutos… más tarde podre ir por aves o peces", replico sentándose en el suelo y acercando el dulce alimento a sus sedientos labios.

"Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte", Neptuno expreso.

"¿Qué es?"

"Mi amor, ¿Podrías acompañarme al lecho de la cascada?, tengo que lavar y sabiendo que podría haber algo al asecho, me asusta ir sola"

"Sabes que si, Michi. Yo vigilare y cuidare a Océano"

Kaiousei sonrió, luego acaricio la endulzada y manchada mejilla de su amado; "Si quieres y para que estés más tranquilo, más tarde puedo acompañarte para que busques a tu amiga"

"Me alegra mucho que comprendas mis deseos de ir y buscarla, sin embargo sabes que no puedo permitir que tú vayas. Podría ser peligroso, además tendríamos que llevar a Océano con nosotros. Es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí y que yo vaya solo"

"No puedo permitir que tomes ese riesgo", con profunda preocupación la mujer expresó.

"Es lo mejor. Si ellas me ven, ustedes estarán bien, pero si nos ven a los tres…", ante esa fatal idea que cruzo su cabeza, no tuvo el valor suficiente como pare terminar la frase.

Comprendiendo lo que trataba de decirle, la mujer asintió un poco, "Sabes que solo por la seguridad de mi bebé, hago caso a lo que me pides. Pero quiero que sepas que si tardas mucho en volver, saldré a buscarte"

"No tienes de que preocuparte. No será necesario que lo hagas", expreso para darle confianza.

* * *

**(Fondo del mar)**

Triste y alejándose de la vista de las demás, la mujer de cabellos negros busco refugio en la intimidad del castillo de coral y, recostándose sobre su lecho, comenzó a acariciar sus adoloridas heridas.

A causa del llanto que en vano trataba de contener, por momentos la vista se le nublaba.

Y fue por su repentina ausencia, que sus buenas amigas Amy y Lita se acercaron hasta el sitio donde solía habitar. Permanecido en la entrada, alzaron la voz para llamarla.

"Rei, ¿Estás ahí?", le bella peliazul pregunto.

"Anda, sal y ven a jugar con nosotras", la castaña añadió.

Sin siquiera levantar la mirada, débilmente la mujer respondió; "Ahora no. Quizás más tarde"

Escuchando su sombrío animo, preocupada Lita no se conformaría con esa estéril contestación; "¿Por qué no?... ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien"

Amy negó con la cabeza y acercándose un poco más, finalmente observo a su amiga tendida sobre el coral.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?", pregunto contemplando sus abiertas heridas.

"Nada", Rei se reincorporo un poco y luego las cubrió para alejarlas de su vista.

"¿Por qué nos mientes?, es demasiado obvio lo que te paso. ¿Uno de esos seres te hirió?"

"Nadie me ha herido, ha sido mi torpeza", a punto de llorar abiertamente, alcanzo a decir.

"Dinos que te ha sucedido para que podamos ir ante a Aegea"

"Esa mujer no se puede enterar de esto"

A causa de tan vanas respuestas, Lita la tomo por los hombros; "¿A quién tratas de proteger?"

"A ustedes", con tono bajo desvió la mirada.

Amy entonces pensó en el bello ser que había visto muy cerca de la orilla. En ese punto gran temor la invadió al imaginar que quizás había sido él quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su amiga; "Dinos quien fue, nosotros juramos no decir nada... no importa quien haya sido"

Rei negó con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, replico a sus interminables preguntas; "No insistan, porque si se los digo, no dudara en hacerlas participe de este mi castigo"

"Por tus palabras, puedo decir que fue Aegea, aunque también podría jurar que ha sido Nix"

Rei solo se mordió los labios.

"No hay necesidad de que nos ocultes la verdad. En tus ojos es fácil adivinar qué es lo que te ocurrió… ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que una de ellas sacrifico a Michiru", la alta sirena expresó.

"¿Sacrificar?... ¿Por qué harían algo así?"

"Porque pienso que nada de lo que esa anciana dice es verdad, por algún motivo que desconocemos, nos es imposible nadar más allá de la superficie. Ellas han sido quienes han lastimado a Michiru para infundirnos terror. Ellas lo hicieron para que jamás abandonemos estas aguas y no conozcamos el secreto que tan celosamente guardan"

"¿Crees que Michiru descubrió su secreto?", la entristecida sirena cuestiono.

"Quizás"

Amy, escuchando a la castaña con atención, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y entonces cuestiono; "¿Ustedes de verdad creen que esos seres son malvados?"

"Ninguna de nosotros tres se atrevería a lastimarlos, y así como nosotras no seriamos capaces de hacerlo, realmente pienso que entre todos ellos también los debe de haber buenos", recordando a la gentil rubia, la sirena de cabellos negros contesto confiando en su intuición.

"Eso es lo mismo que pienso, quizás no debemos temerlos a ellos, pero a todas aquellas que nos rodean. Aegea y Nix son el ejemplo de ello"

Amy, habiendo escuchado las esperanzadoras palabras de sus amigas y con la mirada dentellaste, expreso; "Es verdad, en sus hermosas figuras no puede haber maldad"

Eso que imaginaban poco tenía que ver con la realidad. A pesar de que Haruka y Mina fueran buenos, había seres perversos como Linus y Eskol.

* * *

**(Lecho de la cascada)**

Dirigiendo la mirada en todas las direcciones y armada con su improvisada lanza, la alta rubia permanecía sentada sobre una roca. A su lado, dentro del canasto y envuelto en limpios pañales, tranquilamente dormía su pequeño. Un poco más allá, la hermosa aguamarina se ocupaba en el lavado de las sucias ropas.

"¿Qué sucede?", Urano pegunto a su hijo, quien a causa del canto de las aves había despertado.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos, alzando un poco la voz; "¿Esta bien?, ¿Tiene hambre?"

"Creo que no. Está demasiado tranquilo, ¿Verdad que si, bebé?"

Justo cuando la joven iba a tomarlo, el sonoro aleteo de una ave grande se dejó escuchar, atrayendo su atención y haciendo que de inmediato se pusiera de pie. Tomando con fuerza la lanza, observo hacia el lugar en el que había descendido.

Ante ese sonido, la aguamarina se unió a su amado y tomando a Océano en sus amorosos brazos, lo refugio junto a su pecho; "¿Crees qué uno de ellos bajo?"

"No lo sé Michi, iré a ver que es", decidida, Tenousei dio un paso, por su parte Michiru la tomo de la mano, deteniendo su avance.

"No vayas"

"No tengas miedo", sonriendo, continuo caminando hasta que su figura se perdió entre la alta y espesa hierba.

"¿Hauka?", Kaouisei cuestiono al verle desaparecer. En ese punto el rápido sonido de una veloz saeta y de algo que se desquebrajaba, hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Estás bien?", preguntó luego del silencio que siguió.

Urano entonces replico; "Si Michi, estoy bien. No te preocupes"

"¿Qué es?", la mujer comenzaba a impacientase.

"Es solo un ave", contesto mientas que de su lanza y de la palmera trataba de liberar a su presa. Y una vez que lo hizo, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde su familia se encontraba. "Debiste verlo", emocionada expreso.

"¿Ver qué?"

"El ave se posó sobre una roca y yo con mi lanza de un solo tiro pude cazarla", llena de orgullo alzo su presa para que la mujer contemplara su trofeo y lo que sería la cena.

Y justo cuando lo presumía, el estrepitoso sonido de algo que se despedazaba se pudo escuchar a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué es eso?", Michiru pregunto al mismo tiempo que despavoridas las aves de alrededor volaban.

Urano volvió la vista hacia atrás y entonces contemplo cómo la palmera que con su lanza había atravesado, se partía en dos y con violencia se derrumbaba. Ese crujido perturbo la inocente paz en la que Océano se encontraba.

"¡Vaya!", llevándose el brazo detrás de la cabeza, sorprendida contemplo todo el daño que había causado.

Eso hizo que Neptuno se cubriera los labios y riera un poco; "Después del desastre que hiciste, ¿Seguirás presumiendo tus habilidades?"

"Yo no hice nada, Michi. Se cayó sola", sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

"¡Si, sola eh!. Océano, ¿Verdad que papá es demasiado travieso?", con cariño arrullo a su hijo para calmarlo.

"Está bien, admito que fue mi culpa. Ahora solo espero que nadie haya escuchado el estruendo", dijo volviendo sus pasos hacia ese lugar.

"¿A dónde vas?", viendo que volvía a perderse entre la maleza, Neptuno pregunto.

Inclinándose un poco Urano comenzó a esculcar entre las caídas ramas; "Busco frutos. Ya que sola se derrumbo, no será necesario que suba para cortarlos", contesto al mismo tiempo que en su bolso de cuero iba recolectando los bananos y los huevos que a causa del golpe no se habían rompido. "Tendremos una muy buena cena", contenta añadió.

* * *

**(Esa noche. En las nubes)**

La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de todo a su alrededor mientras que desde detrás del horizonte, la luna poco a poco avanzaba para coronar los cielos.

Así pues, mientras las sombras avanzaban dentro del frió palacio de cristal, la joven Mina observaba hacia la lejana isla.

Su herida comenzaba a sanar, aunque en su piel aun quedaba la marca que aquel ser había dejado y la cual muy difícilmente desaparecería.

"¿Ella estará ahí?", pensando en la pelinegra, se pregunto así misma a la par que triunfante la luna se posaba sobre el punto más alto.

Dispuesta a reencontrarse con la hermosa sirena, extendió sus alas y entonces se lanzo en rápido vuelo.

Lo que parecía no adivinar, es que desde las sombras que los altos muros proyectaban, alguien había visto su actuar...

Descendiendo entre la maleza y pisando el firme suelo de arena, contrajo sus alas y comenzando a caminar hacia la húmeda orilla, a prudente distancia observo en dirección a las rocas.

A pesar de que el sonido y el aroma del mar llamaban profundamente su atención, sabia que volverse a acercar seria un grave error. Así pues, desde ese lugar y con la mirada fija en ese punto, espero a que ella apareciera. Luego de lo que aquella madrugada había sucedido, necesitaba saber como se encontraba.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Y como lo había prometido, apenas la noche llego, Urano tomo su improvisada, pero mortífera lanza. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer que amaba.

"Ya oscureció, debo ir"

Michiru cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza; "Puedes ir, pero sigo considerando que es demasiado peligroso que lo hagas solo"

"Lo es Michi, sin embargo sigo pensando que es más peligroso si me acompañas. Quiero tu seguridad y la de mi hijo", replico acariciándole las mejillas.

La aguamarina asintió y depositando un beso en sus labios, sonrió; "Ve, te estaremos esperando. Por favor no te tardes mucho o la comida se enfriara"

"No lo haré", contesto y luego tomo camino hacia la orilla del mar.

* * *

**(Más allá)**

Mina, recostando la cabeza sobre la húmeda hierba, comenzaba a impacientarse y a pensar en que ella no acudiría a nadar a la superficie.

"¿Por qué no vienes?", murmuro arrancando un poco de pasto para acercarlo a su rosada nariz. Cerrando los ojos, se concentro en escuchar el sonido de los insectos que volaban a su alrededor y que de cuando en cuando se posaban en su rostro para aguijonearlo. Hasta que de ponto, del otro lado escucho que algo o alguien se aproximaba.

Eso que se dirigía hacia ella no podía ser otro más que Urano, quien había acudido en búsqueda de su amiga Serenity.

Nerviosa, la jovencita se reincorporo y pensando que quizás se trataba del abominable monstruo que la había herido, extendió sus alas y en el más rápido vuelo se alejo para regresar a su hogar.

Tenousei escucho el rápido sonido del viento y alzando la vista, solo alcanzo a ver a un grupo de asustadas aves que con presura volaban sobre las copas de los arboles.

Exhalando con alivio, la joven sonrió; "Me asustaron"

Sin tomarle la debida atención, continuo caminando hasta que la suave marea le empapo los pálidos pies.

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las rocas y bajando el tono de su voz, entonces comenzó a llamar a su amiga; "¿Serenity?"

Sin embargo lo único que respondió fue el violento rugido del mar.

Resignada a que no se encontraba ahí, Urano pensó que más valía no preocupar a su amada y regresar a su lado, pero de pronto, una mujer emergió de entre las agitadas olas.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto la sirena.

Ante eso, la caliente sangre huyo del cuerpo de la joven, pero llenándose el pecho de valor, se volvió para enfrentarla. Fijando su mirada en la de ella, le hablo; "¿Por qué son tan malas?"

Amy, la mujer que una vez más había sorprendido a Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "Yo no soy mala. La prueba de ello es que te deje ir"

Reconociéndola, Urano se arrodillo ante ella; "Es verdad. Eres tú quien me dejo huir, ¿Por que?"

La jovencita finalmente sonrío; "Porqué no todas somos perversas como ustedes piensan"

"En eso tienes razón, no todas lo son", dijo recordando la diferencia que existía entre la malvada Nix y su amorosa mujer. "Pero dime, ¿A nadie le has dicho que me viste?"

"No, a nadie"

"¿No me tienes miedo?", fue la siguiente pregunta que Tenousei hizo.

"No, porque sé que no guardas intenciones de herirme. No todos son perversos como ellas dicen. No tienes que preocuparte, a nadie le dije que te vi muy cerca de nuestro hogar, ese es un secreto. Hacerlo lastimaría mucho a Michiru"

Recordando las palabras de Neptuno, Urano cuestiono; "¿Sabes quien soy?, ¿Tú eres Amy, Verdad?"

La chiquilla asintió; "¿Lo ves?, de alguna forma nos conocemos porque Michiru hablo de nosotros... dime, ¿Cómo esta ella?"

Urano, sin saber si debía confiar en la mujer, respondió; "Ella esta bien"

"Me alegra saberlo. No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, ellas podrían escucharnos, pero... me gustaría mucho verla, por favor, dile que mañana y antes de la madrugada venga. Ahora tengo que volver a mi hogar", satisfecha por las palabras del ser, gentilmente pidió.

"Se lo diré", Urano dijo antes de verla desaparecer entre las olas...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Isavellcota; ellas son buenas, aunque es lógico que Haruka llegue a desconfiar de ellas así como Michiru lo hace de Serenity. Nix no solamente es capaz de lastimar a sus compañeras, también a Aegea, quien es la causante de tanto rencor.

GeciaTenoh; En tu teoría no estás tan equivocada. Aunque en el pasado la endogamia era algo "normal", no sería correcto que Océano terminara con una de sus futuras hermanas, ten por seguro que encontrara a alguien con quien continuar su misión y me es interesante que en ellos se continúe la historia de Venus y su papá. Por otro lado Eneas no puede nacer de Rei y Mina. Para que él renazca en esta vida, Urano y Venus tendían que… ya sabes.

Osaka; Tienen mucho que cuidar.

Kyoky; No no no, bueno si, pero no XD :X. No me tientes reina Beryl XD. Ese lugar tiene que poblarse y pues esa podría ser una misión para Urano con tanta sirena que por ahí anda :X, pero no es correcto porque volveríamos a lo que más arriba le dije a Grecia. Que dilemas. Ya veremos quien se anima primero a bajar o a salir para quedarse.


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

**El REENCUENTRO **

**DE LAS HIJAS DEL MAR**

Presurosa y aún nerviosa, la siempre hermosa joven Mina volvió al palacio de cristal.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, sigilosamente se ocultó bajo las sombras que los altos muros proyectaban sobre el suelo.

Y aunque no estaba segura de si aquello había notado su presencia, prefería pensar que no lo había hecho.

Y mientras que con cuidado se deslizaba por los anchos pasillos, los pasos de alguien más rompieron el silencio del lugar, haciendo que su ánimo se volviera aún más perturbado.

Volviendo el rostro y experimentado un gran terror, alzo la voz; "¿Quién se oculta?"

En ese punto la joven rubia emergió, quedando su rostro iluminado por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por el ventanal; "Mina, ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te ocurre?", gentilmente cuestiono.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Serenity?, ¿Ahora me espías?", volviendo a elevar la voz, exclamo en un intento por parecer molesta y que con ello dejara a un lado las preguntas. "¿A qué se debe que merodes entre las sombras?"

La chiquilla avanzó y colocando la mano sobre su hombro, replico; "Mejor dime, ¿Qué es lo que haces escondiéndote entre las sombras y huyendo en mitad de la noche hacía ese prohibido lugar?"

Esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de Mina fuera ligeramente sacudido; "¿De qué hablas?... hace mucho que no he vuelto a bajar"

Serenity dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y dándose la vuelta, emprendió el vuelo hacia las vastas nubes; "Ven, acompañame"

Obedeciéndola y queriendo saber qué era lo que tenía que decirle, siguió a su compañera.

La alguna vez princesa de la Luna se detuvo sobre la pesada nube donde Urano solía recibir la mañana, luego se sentó en ella; "¡Anda!"

Mina se unió a su amiga y guardando un sepulcral silencio, espero a que fuera ella quien reiniciara la conversación.

"Hay noches demasiado hermosas, pero creo que esta supera a todas las demás. ¿No lo crees?", su voz reflejaba cierta paz.

"Lo es Serenity", replico la otra con la mirada baja.

"Huele a sal y a hierba… comprendo que son aromas demasiado tentadores"

"Yo…", trato de decir, pero rápidamente fue silenciada por la joven.

"Mina, no tienes por qué mentirme. A nadie le diré que haz ido", sonriendo expreso con benevolencia.

"¿Me viste bajar?"

"Si… pensé que jamás volverías a hacerlo, no luego de que esa mujer te echara de sus hermosos dominios"

Mina fijo la mirada en la isla, luego le fue imposible no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas; "Una vez que lo conoces, es casi imposible alejarse de él. Es cómo si alguna forma me llamara"

"¿A que fuiste?"

"Creo que lo mismo que me pasa a mí, le paso a Haruka luego de bajar y robar una flor, ese lugar lo atrapo con su belleza. Me gusta pensar que él fue más valiente que yo y en algún lugar se quedó a habitar"

Ante esas palabras, Serenity rápidamente negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que eso es imposible. Todos en este lugar lo vimos, Urano murió", una vez más sostuvo la más grande de las mentiras.

"Eso lo sé, fui yo quien encontró sus ensangrentadas plumas sobre el nevado sendero, pero a veces esa imagen no me convence del todo", contesto limpiándose las lágrimas que por sus mejillas resbalaban.

"Mina… sabes que a nadie le diré lo que haz hecho, pero dime, ¿Quién se ha atrevido a lastimarte?... ¿Fue Linus… fue Eskol?", tomando la mano de la alguna vez deidad del amor, acarició sus marcas.

"Siendo fría contigo, pensé que podría ser una forma para mantenerte alejada de mí. Así no notarias mis heridas. Perdóname por haberte ofendido", lastimosamente expreso.

"No tienes por qué lamentarlo. Sé que puedo llegar a ser entrometida, pero créeme si te digo que solo lo soy con quien en verdad me preocupa. Sin embargo eso en nada contesta mis preguntas"

"Lo que me ha ocurrido es demasiado terrible. Es monstruoso", la mujer expreso recordando las garras de Nix sobre su pálida piel.

"¿Fue una de ellas?", la joven, quien a la perfección comprendía lo que su amiga sentía hacía ese hermoso lugar, guardo el debido silencio. No quería que descubriera que ella sabía que Urano estaba con vida y al lado de una de ellas.

"No pude contenerme a su llamado y entonces, ese horrible monstruo me tomo y me arrastro en esas oscuras profundidades. ¿Cómo? ni siquiera me di cuenta de me había cazado", lastimosamente pudo decir.

"¿Un monstruo?"

"Si, un horrible monstruo. Linus tiene razón al decir que son malvadas, pero no todas son así. Mientras me arrastraba hacia su fría morada para hacer de mi lo inimaginable, una de ellas ha aparecido y me ha salvado de la más cruel de las muertes. Ella, quien es hermosa y alguna vez me pidió no contaminar sus aguas, a muerte se ha enfrentado a ese abominable ser y me ha dejado escapar. Mal herida y sangrando, pude regresar. Si es que Urano murió, de todo corazón espero y no haya sido víctima de tan abyecta criatura"

"Lo que expresas en verdad es horrible, sin embargo no alcanzo a comprender el motivo como para volver a bajar y arriesgarte a que te vuelva a atrapar", asustada por sus palabras, Serenity contesto.

Mina se puso de pie y entonces emocionada exclamo; "Lo he hecho porque ella me salvo y ahora tengo miedo de que ese ser la haya herido por dejarme huir. Fui a buscarla para saber si se encuentra bien, sin embargo no tuve oportunidad de verla… quizás… no, es terrible siquiera imaginarlo", tratando de alejar esa escena de su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

"Sera mejor que no vuelvas a bajar, has tenido demasiada suerte", en un intento por hacerla desistir, la rubia pidió.

"No Serenity, tengo que verla una vez más, solo una", Mina fuertemente y llena de esperanza, apretó su puño.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Pensante, Urano contemplaba las últimas brazas de la fogata mientras que de vez en cuando dirigía la preocupada mirada hacia su amada, quien se ocupaba en arreglar la improvisada cama con las sabanas limpias que durante la mañana había lavado.

"Puedes apagarla, esta noche no hace frió", la mujer dijo tomando a su hijo en los brazos para arrullarlo.

Reincorporándose y tomando en su puño un poco de arena, con ella extinguió el fuego.

"En verdad lamento mucho que no hayas encontrado a tu amiga, pero anda, ya no estés tan triste. Te veo cansado, deberías dormir", Michiru dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

"No estoy triste Michi, solo un poco preocupado", fue la contestación que la rubia dio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi búsqueda no ha sido del todo infructífera. Cerca de las rocas de la orilla, me he vuelto a encontrar con esa mujer"

"¿Hablas de Nix?", temerosa, Neptuno pregunto.

"No, no me encontré con ella. Fue con esa mujer que me dejo escapar"

Ante esas inesperadas palabras, el corazón de la hermosa aguamarina se llenó de alegría; "Amy"

"Supongo que sí, ella me hablo como si de alguna forma me conociera", Urano dijo recordando la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es natural, antes de escapar contigo le hable de ti. Amy sabe que eres demasiado bueno. No tienes por qué temerle"

"Lo sé Michi. Ella me ha dicho que no es malvada. Sin embargo hay algo que me ha dejado muy intranquilo", su tono una vez más se volvió un tanto sombrío.

"¿Qué es?"

Tenousei respiro profundo y entonces expreso lo que amablemente la sirena le había pedido; "Ella quiere verte, pero a decir verdad no estaba para nada seguro de decírtelo. Tengo miedo"

Emocionada, la mujer se dirigió a la improvisada puerta. Deseaba poder hablar con su buena amiga; "¿Por qué no?, Vamos"

Urano negó con la cabeza, luego la tomo de la mano, deteniéndola; "Michi, no sé si sea prudente que lo hagamos"

"¿Por qué no?... Tú mismo has dicho que es buena, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"Porque yo no conozco a esa mujer. Ella bien pudo haber hablado de nosotros con las demás. Esa sirena con la que me he encontrado, bien pudo haber sido otra"

"No mi amor. Yo te puedo asegurar que nadie más sabe mi secreto", replico muy confiada en sus palabras. "Ha sido Amy quien te ha hablado"

"Me aterra pensar que se trate de una horrible trampa", con temor, Urano desvió un poco la mirada.

"Mi amor, ten por seguro que no hay nada que temer. Estoy más que segura de que sí se trata de Amy. Anda, vamos para que pueda reunirme con ella y que vea que estoy bien y somos muy felices", gentilmente Kaiousei acaricio la mejilla de su amado.

"Eso no será posible Michi, al menos no esta noche. Ella ha sido clara al decir que tenía prisa en volver a su hogar. Pero me ha pedido que sea mañana y antes de que caiga la madrugada"

Michiru sonrió con confianza; "Iremos a encontrarnos con ella, ¿Verdad?"

Haruka cerró los ojos un momento y volviéndolos a abrir, asintió un poco; "Sí Michi, iremos, pero si hay algo que no nos infunda confianza, volveremos, ¿Sí?"

"Sabes que sí. Si algo va mal, no nos arriesgaremos ni arriesgaremos a nuestro bebé", concluyo besando el dulce rostro de su hijo.

* * *

**(Noche siguiente)**

Aún desconfiando en la petición de la sirena, en contra de su voluntad, Urano se preparaba para acompañar a su amada.

Urano, siendo consciente del daño que su lanza podría causar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, la tomo. Si es que alguien se atrevía o pretendía herirlos, sin importarle de quien se tratara, ella no dudaría en usarla.

"Es la hora, Michi", dijo a la mujer, quien con esmero se ocupaba de su hijo.

"Lo abrigue y ya le di de comer, eso evitara que llore y puedan descubrirnos", dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos, cosa que hizo que la rubia negara con la cabeza.

"No quiero que vayas sola, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarlo aquí y solo"

"En verdad no tienes que temer, además es mejor que estemos los tres juntos", Neptuno dijo al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba los frágiles cabellos.

"Solo porque tú confías en ella, dejare las preocupaciones a un lado", replico y entonces abrió la improvisada puerta.

En las lejanías, el sonido de los insectos que volaban y el aroma a hierba mojada, provocaron un buen efecto en Tenousei, haciendo que se relajara.

"Duerme, bebé", la mujer dijo observando como de vez en cuando bostezaba.

Sonriendo, Urano acaricio su sonrosada mejilla; "¿Estas cansado?"

Esas palabras hicieron que la aguamarina riera un poco; "Ser lindo, llorar porque esta hambriento, sucio o cansado, no es nada fácil, ¿Verdad Océano?"

"Tienes razón, Michi", añadió también riendo.

Mientras se acercaban a la húmeda orilla, del ambiente podían aspirar ese aroma a sal.

Y justo cuando estuvieron a prudente distancia, con voz baja Neptuno preguntó; "¿Dónde la viste?"

"Allí", alzando su mano, Urano señalo hacía las rocas. "Deja que te ayude", expreso y entonces de sus brazos tomó al pequeño para permitir que la joven con ambas manos se apoyará en ella.

Avanzando con sumo cuidado, finalmente llegaron hasta el sitio en el que la noche pasada la rubia y la peliazul se habían encontrado.

"Ve Michi, aquí me quedo con Océano para vigilar", Tenousei expreso sentándose bajo un frondoso árbol.

"Esta bien", replico y acomodándose los cabellos que caían por su frente, poco a poco fue caminando por sobre las rocas, cuidando de no resbalarse y caer en las profundas aguas.

De pronto, en las lejanías observo los juguetones círculos que sobre la superficie se formaban y entonces, una hermosa mujer de los mares emergió, comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla.

Temerosa, Michiru se oculto detrás de una roca. Temía que se tratara de Nix, o de alguna otra que no fuera Amy.

Con una exquisita gracia la sirena continuo su caminó y, saliendo del agua se sentó sobre la arena, luego comenzó a peinar sus cabellos, cuando de prono se sintió observada.

"¿Eres tú?", titubeante habló. "¿Michiru?", añadió.

Reconociendo la voz de esa mujer, la aguamarina salió de su escondite. Con cuidado dirigió sus pasos hacía ella. "¿Amy?"

Contenta, la joven sonrió. "Sabia que vendrías", dijo extendiendo los brazos para recibirla en ellos, gesto al que Neptuno amablemente correspondió.

"Por supuesto que no te fallaría", dijo soltando el abrazo.

Urano observo la escena y comprendiendo que no tenia que temer, apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Flexionando las piernas hacía su pecho, colocó a su hijo sobre sus muslos.

Ante la presencia de su amiga, Amy se lleno de asombro al ver el cambio en ella; "Michiru… ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Es difícil de explicar", dijo observando sus piernas. "Solo puedo decir que mi deseo de caminar a su lado se cumplió"

"Debe ser maravilloso, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es"

"Pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Demasiado bien, soy demasiado feliz", replicó suspirando. "Una caverna se ha convertido en nuestro hermoso hogar"

"Eso me alegra mucho. Hace tiempo ya, que una noche te observe a ti y a ese ser alejarse de la orilla. Te escuche reír, sin embargo me asusto el acercarme a ustedes. Desde la distancia también pude contemplar que ha perdido sus alas, ¿Qué sucedió?"

Michiru negó con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, con dolor recordó aquella horrible escena; "Se las arranco para demostrarme que siempre estará a mi lado"

"Te quiere mucho como para haberlo hecho. Todas vimos lo que te ocurrió, ahora ellas piensan que estas muerta. La mayoría creé que uno de esos seres te hirió. Lita y Rei piensan que Aegea o Nix lo hicieron en un intento por mantenernos en el fondo del mar", la chiquilla expreso.

"Me alegra mucho que piensen que morí, de esa forma nadie sospechara la verdad. Nadie se atreverá a buscarnos... Pero ¿Cómo están las demás?"

"Es horrible. Me da mucho gusto que tú te hayas marchado. Aegea y Nix son terribles y una de ellas ha herido a Rei", con tristeza recordó lo que la pelinegra le había dicho.

"Qué maldad la de esas mujeres. Hace días mi Haruka vio la sangre de uno de los suyos, muy seguramente alguna de ellas lo lastimó, ha tenido mucha suerte al poder escapar. ¿Sabes que sucedió?"

"No, pero ten por seguro que Nix y Aegea lo hicieron", la joven negó con la cabeza.

En ese punto Océano hizo un ruido, atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres.

"¿Qué es eso?", asustada, la peliazul se oculto y preguntó a su amiga.

Michiru sonrió y señalando hacia su amado, replico; "No tienes porque temer, es solo un bebé"

"¿Un bebé?", sin entender volvió a cuestionar.

"Sí, aunque es algo difícil de creer, tuve un bebé", orgullosa, Neptuno contesto.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?". Por haber nacido de la espuma del mar, la sirena difícilmente comprendería.

"Es muy difícil de explicar, pero puedo decirte que creció dentro de mi… nació de los dos porque nos queremos mucho", llena de orgullo añadió al mismo tiempo que con su mano le hacia un ademán a Urano para que se acercara.

La rubia, no muy convencida de hacerlo, se puso de pie y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

"Ahora mismo lo conocerás"

Quedando al lado de su amada, Tenouisei lo entrego en sus brazos.

"Esta dormido", Michiru dijo mostrándoselo a su amiga para que pudiera contemplarlo.

"¡Vaya!, es muy lindo", con su dedo acarició las mejillas del pequeño.

"Lo es. Hace ya muchos días que nació"

Sonrojada, la sirena volvió la mirada hacia la alta rubia; "Es lógico que lo sea", expreso refiriéndose a su divina belleza.

Michiru en ese punto descubrió el frágil cuerpo de su hijo para que pudiera verlo; "Y eso no es todo, mira"

"No es como nosotras", sorprendida al ver sus piernas, expreso.

"Mi hijo la mitad es Haruka, la mitad soy yo. Él jamas podrá ser una sirena, pero tampoco jamas tendrá alas para volar. Él nació para caminar entre dos mundos"

"¡Ahora no solamente los mares y los océanos están habitados, también más allá de la isla"

"Asi es, ustedes cuidan de este territorio, ellos del suyo, Océano cuidara de la tierra", Michiru señalo.

"¿Lo llamaste Océano?", fue la siguiente pregunta que la aún sorprendida mujer hizo a su buena amiga.

"Sí, lo llame de esa forma porque yo salí de sus profundidades, él salio de mi", orgullosa contesto.

La jovensita se quedó pensando un momento y luego de un corto silencio fijo la mirada en la de la aguamarina; "Michiru… a pesar de estar feliz por haberte vuelto a encontrar, ahora una profunda tristeza me consume"

"¿Qué es?", observando su rostro, pregunto.

" Lo sabes Michiru, tú bebé jamas podrá pisar estas aguas"

Ante esas palabras, Urano frunció el entrecejo; "¿Qué consideras a mi hijo una blasfemia?... ¿Piensas lo mismo que las demás?", su tono era molesto.

"¡Haruka!", rápidamente la mujer le reprendió.

Amy negó con la cabeza; "Yo no pienso eso de tu bebé, tampoco pienso que los tuyos lo sean. Solo has malentendido mis palabras"

"Entonces habla"

"Lo que quiero decir, es que él es diferente a ti y a mi. Aegea y Nix odian lo que es diferente a ellas, las demás le temen. Ellas jamas deben conocer su existencia"

"Por supuesto que entendemos tu preocupación, nosotros también lo hemos pensado. Además están ellos" Kaiousei dijo señalando hacia el cielo.

Urano asintió al conocer el verdadero significado de sus sinceras palabras.

"No tienen que temer, a nadie le diré las maravillosas cosas que esta noche he visto, pero ahora tengo que volver. No quiero que en el castillo me echen de menos y que mucho menos vengan a buscarme. Adiós", la mujer dijo volviendo a acariciar la mejilla del pequeño.

"Adiós, Amy", entristecida la aguamarina respondió.

"No estés triste Michiru, ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos… adiós", dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a Urano.

"Hasta pronto", replico con una gentil sonrisa en los labios.

La sirena sonrió una vez más y sumergiendo su cuerpo en las cristalinas y oscuras aguas, satisfecha regresaría a su hogar.,

Contenta, Kaiousei la observó desaparecer. "¿Lo ves?, ella es buena y no tienes que preocuparte"

"Ahora lo sé Michi, perdón por haber desconfiado"

"No tienes que hacerlo. Vámonos, comienza a hacer frió", la joven dijo apoyándose en el brazo de su amado y emprendiendo la caminata hacia la caverna.

Oculta, la joven sirena desde la distancia una vez más los observó marcharse.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

isabellcota; Qué bueno que ha sido Serenity quien la vio hacerlo.

Osaka; Casi se reencuentran, pero lo bueno es que no, porque no sabemos que pueda llegar a hacer Mina. Michiru celosa de su amiga? No lo creo, ella no es asi XD XD.

GreciaTenoh; Ellas solas no podrán hacer nada contra todos ellos, tendrán que ir haciendo su plan por si los llegan a descubrir.

Kyoky; me refería a que la reina Beryl me tienta a hacerlo, pero no xd. Tarde o temprano Haruka y Mina tendrán que reencontrarse, ojala y no sea en un mal momento.


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

**"URANO HA MUERTO"**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_En el fondo de los océanos, contentas las sirenas una a una despertaban y, abandonando el castillo, juguetonas reían en torno a los coloridos arrecifes._

_Arriba y entre las perfumadas nubes, los ángeles con desdén una vez más contemplaban aquel oscuro foso al cual habían aprendido a temer y a odiar. _

_Sin embargo, en medio de aquellos dos mundos existía un tercero cuyos territorios hacía mucho tiempo habían estado habitados por otras criaturas y, a pesar de que se creían inexplorados, la verdad era otra. Hacía poco que había sido punto de encuentro para ambos linajes._

_En ese mundo que se abría bajo los pies de ellos, pero que se alzaba sobre las cabezas de ellas, el du__lce y fresco viento del amanecer se arrastraba por sobre el arenoso suelo, levando a su alrededor el dulce aroma de las coloridas flores, la alta hierba y la húmeda sal._

_Así pues, esa mañana y antes de que la claridad del alba despuntara entre las nubes e iluminara los anchos pasillos del palacio de cristal, uno de aquellos seres bajo tal y como ya se había hecho su apreciada costumbre. Posando sus pies sobre el suelo de arena, comenzó a caminar._

_Tomando uno de los frutos que la isla le proveía, lo acerco a sus labios. Equivocadamente creía que jamás se acostumbraría a su sabor, tampoco podía entender que su amada pelinegra se refiriera a ellos como dulces y deliciosos._

_Volviendo el rostro a un lado, lleno de desagrado escupió el trozo que con sus dientes le había arrancado y, dejando caer el mango, siguió avanzando hacía la orilla._

_Observando que del otro lado el sol parecía brotar de la fértil tierra, Fénix se sentó bajo un árbol a la espera de que ella también apareciera._

_Los molestos mosquitos atraídos por la miel en sus labios y mejillas, se posaban sobre su rostro para aguijonearlo. Alejándolos con ambas manos, el joven no se los permitiría._

_Reincorporándose avanzo hacia las rocas y dejando que la marea le empapara los pálidos pies, se inclinó un poco, reflejando en las cristalinas aguas su belleza._

_Sorprendía por la magnificencia de aquel ser que se había atrevido a bajar para lavar su rostro, la aún joven y hermosa Aegea no pudo resistirse a esa imagen._

_En silencio y para no ser descubierta, se quedó contemplándolo. No era para menos que se encontrara totalmente embelesada, si era la primera vez que miraba a uno tan de cerca._

_Fénix, instintivamente desde el oscuro fondo de los mares se sintió observado y, pensando en que muy seguramente se trataba de la mujer que amaba, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y entonces la llamo._

_"Ven", pidió tendiéndole la mano para que en ella se apoyara._

_Aegea observo su sonrisa y por primera vez en su vida sintió que no había motivo como para temerle a esos seres._

_"Ven", Fénix, lejos de imaginar la realidad, volvió a pedir. "¿Quieres que baje y te traiga en mis brazos?", cuestiono clavando su mirar en la de la mujer._

_Tentada por sus palabras la sirena dudo. No se fiaba de su divina hermosura._

_"Está bien, no insistiré. Ya me voy", Fénix exclamo sabiendo que eso terminaría por atraerla._

_La aún desconfiada criatura comenzó a acercarse a la superficie._

_Emocionado por la presencia de su amada, impaciente Fénix esperaba a que emergiera._

_Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, gran impresión acudió al hombre. _

_"Aquí estoy", la sirena dijo sintiéndose profundamente atraída y apenada por su apariencia._

_Horrorizado por verse descubierto, el ángel retrocedió un paso._

_"Aquí estoy, ¿Para qué me llamaste?", Aegea cuestiono mientras que sorprendida recorría las perfectas forma del ser._

_Fénix negó con la cabeza; "Lamento haberte importunado. No era mi intención atraerte hasta este lugar"_

_Ante la obvia desilusión que asomaba al rostro del ángel, la joven exclamó; "Me has pedido que me acerque y ahora que lo he hecho pareces temerme, o es qué… ¿Acaso esperabas por alguien más?"_

_Sin saber que poder responder, el pelirrojo titubeo…_

* * *

**(En la caverna. Presente)**

Satisfechos, los tres regresaron a la comodidad de la caverna. A tiempo lo hicieron porque justo cuando ingresaban, la lluvia que con pequeñas gotas había comenzado, se volvió pesada.

Habiendo asegurando la puerta, Urano puso un poco de fuego en la chimenea.

Por su parte, la aguamarina se sentó sobre el lecho para alimentar a su hijo; "Te dije que no había nada que temer"

"Es cierto, no debí desconfiar tanto", Urano contesto antes de refrescar sus labios con un poco de agua.

Michiru sonrió y acariciando las mejillas de su pequeño, expreso; "Amy dijo que no sabe que es lo que pudo pasar con Serenity"

Escuchando esas palabras, Tenousei dejo a un lado lo que hacía y de inmediato se acercó a su amada; "¿Qué te dijo?"

Kaiousei negó con la cabeza; "Ella no sabe si una de ellas se atrevió a ofender a uno de los tuyos. Sin embargo ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, puedo decir que quizás la sangre que había sobre las rocas, no era de un ángel, era de Rei, una de mis buenas amiga"

"¿Por qué pueden llegar a ser tan malas?"

"Yo no sé que pudo haber pasado entre ambos linajes, pero los tuyos hacen bien en temerles. Ni aún siquiera con las suyas pueden mostrar un poco de benevolencia … Aegea o Nix e incluso ambas se atrevieron a lastimarla y aunque desconozco el motivo, muy seguramente lo hicieron por mera satisfacción", la aguamarina expresó.

"Puedo perdonar lo que esa mala bestia trato de hacerme, pero imposible es que yo pueda perdonar lo que esa mala anciana te hizo", Haruka dijo con rencor.

"Eso ya no importa. Sin embargó… no, no puede ser posible que Rei se haya atrevido a hacerlo y que Aegea como castigo la haya lastimado", Michiru dijo tratando de alejar esa funesta idea de su cabeza.

"Michi, tú me dijiste que ninguna de tus amigas lo haría y yo te creó… es más que obvio que esas mujeres de mala entraña lo hicieron… será mejor no volver a torturarnos con eso. Lo que haya pasado, ya no importa", Tenousei replico acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, luego se recostó sobre el lecho, apoyando los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Kaiousei sonrió y volviendo a arropar a su pequeño, lo arrullo un poco y entonces lo coloco dentro de su pobre cuna; "Estas demasiado cansado, duerme", dijo y luego beso su mejilla.

Haruka cerró los ojos, pero de pronto algo hizo que los abriera.

"¿Michi?", dijo ante aquel travieso beso en sus labios.

La aguamarina se recostó a su lado y tomándole por el cuello, cuestiono; "¿Ya no me quieres?"

"Esa sí que es una pregunta muy tonta", contesto dejando que continuara.

La aguamarina se detuvo y clavando su mirada en la de la rubia, frunció en entrecejo; "¿Me estás diciendo tonta?"

"Por supuesto que no, sabes que te amo", reincorporándose, dejo que su amada le sacara la túnica, luego hizo lo mismo para con ella.

"Está bien, te creo", Neptuno continuó con su atrevido juego, algo que Urano comenzaba a disfrutar... hasta que de pronto recordó algo.

"Michi… ¿Estas segura?, aquel día dijiste que no volveríamos a hacer eso"

Apenada, la mujer también lo recordó; "Sí, lo sé… pero estaba muy asustada, ya no. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos"

"Yo también", dijo atrayéndola una vez más para besarla. Haciendo una pequeña pausa, observó a Océano; "¿Y si eso vuelve a pasar?"

La alguna vez sirena también observo a su hijo, luego replico; "Quiero muchos bebés, pero que no se te ocurra poner otro, no ahora"

"Esperemos y no suceda"

"Si vuelve a suceder no me molestare, pero más vale que seamos cuidadosos", la mujer añadió, luego cómo hacía tiempo, volvió a entregarse en brazos de su amada.

* * *

**(Noche siguiente)**

Solitaria cómo casi era costumbre, la húmeda orilla esperaba a que alguien llegara a acompañarla.

Del fondo de los océanos la hermosa pelinegra emergió, llevando en sus pálidas y frágiles manos aquellas hierbas marinas con las que una vez mas curaría sus ya casi cerradas heridas.

Arrastrándose por sobre las rocas y luego por sobre la arena, finalmente llego a aquel árbol bajo el cual la noche anterior Urano había estado sentado y, refugiandoce bajo su cobijo, descubrió sus heridas.

"Pobre de ti Michiru, que tuviste que enfrentarte a ese horrible monstruo", murmuro ante dolor que las saladas hierbas le producían.

En ese punto escuchó una frágil rama romperse y volviendo la vista hacia atrás, con temor espero a que Nix apareciera y esta vez le diera muerte. Sin embargo ese no fue el caso.

Al saberse casi descubierta, Mina titubeo.

Rei respiro profundo y haciendo sus miedos a un lado, alzo la voz; "Nix, es mejor que no te ocultes. Sé que estas ahí"

Mina, aún oculta negó con la cabeza; "No soy esa criatura"

Al escuchar la voz de la joven, gran alegría acudió a llenarle el corazón; "¿Por qué te escondes?"

"Lo sabes", llena de pena, desde las sombras replicó.

"No, no lo sé", fue la corta respuesta que la sirena dio.

"Me ocultó porque no tengo el valor suficiente como para verte. Ha sido mi culpa lo que te ha ocurrido", lastimosamente expreso.

Sorprendida por esas palabras, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza; "¿Piensas que eres culpable por lo que ha pasado?"

Aunque se encontraba lejos de la vista de la joven, asintió al mismo tiempo que contestaba su pregunta; "Sí, yo soy responsable"

¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque mi curiosidad ha sido mayor que mi temor. Fue el mar con su rugido y su movimiento el que me llevo a profanar su pureza. Estas aguas castigaron mi terrible ofensa. De haberme resistido a su llamado, esa mujer no me habría dado alcance y tú, tú ahora no sufririas por mi culpa"

"El océano es bueno, por favor no pienses que te ha castigado por haberlo pisado. Además no podía permitir que Nix te hiriera"

"¿Por qué te arriesgaste para salvarme?"

"Tú bien ya te has dado cuenta de que no todas somos perversas, por eso lo he hecho"

"Eso lo comprendo, pero para salvarte tú de tan cruel castigo, bien pudiste dejarme ahí y con ella"

Rei una vez más negó con la cabeza; "No. Yo no sé que es lo que realmente ocurrió como para que ustedes nos teman y nosotros les temamos a ustedes, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que te hiriera porque en algo me gustaría cambiar lo que piensan de nosotros"

"Cuando ellos digan que ustedes son perversas, les diré que también las hay buenas", llena de satisfacción Mina expresó.

"Y ten por seguro que en estas aguas hay más mujeres así, sin embargo hay que temer a dos de ellas, a Nix y a Aegea. Ellas no solamente son capaces de lastimar a los tuyos, pero también a nosotras… pero anda, acércate"

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, con cuidado la joven rubia se fue acercando y justo cuando quedo a su altura, se detuvo.

"Sientate a mi lado y hazme un poco de compañía"

Volviendo a obedecer, la chiquilla se sentó junto a la sirena.

"Pensé que no eran capaces de herir a una de ustedes", expresó observando sus marcas.

"Esas dos son capaces de todo… pero, no sé en cuantas ocasiones nos hemos encontrado. Tú me has dado un fruto, yo te he liberado y sin embargo, aún no sé cual es tu nombre"

"Tienes razón, he sido demasiado descortés. Perdona mi torpeza, me llamo Mina", dijo inclinándose un poco en señal de reverencia.

"Yo soy Rei, ¿Lo ves?, al menos nuestros rostros ya poseen un nombre y no del todo somos desconocidos"

La rubia, sintiéndose con mas confianza, se recostó sobre el arenoso suelo; "Tienes razón"

Rei sonrió, luego dijo aquello; "Aún no me has dicho que es lo que haces aquí"

"Ya te lo dije, quería saber si estabas bien"

"Eso lo sé, sin embargo debe haber otro motivo, uno muy grande como para que te hayas aventurado a venir hasta a aquí aun sabiendo esas horribles cosas que de nosotras cuentan"

Aunque comenzaba a confiar en ella, negó con la cabeza en señal de que no había nada más que solo curiosidad; "Ninguno"

"Debo decir que haz tenido demasiada suerte. Aunque Nix es una despiadada criatura, al igual que tú y que yo, es capaz de sentir temor. Más vale que tengas cuidado, ella dice que en medio de esta selva existe una horrible criatura"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí… y me temo que esa criatura también lastimo a Michiru… aunque también pudo haber sido Aegea"

"¿Quién es Michiru?"

"Una buena amiga, alguien en quien podrías confiar sin sentirte amenazada, ahí abajo todas vimos sus escamas y su sangre. Pobresilla de ella"

"Es horrible", sinceramente el ángel expresó.

"Lo es"

"¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?", la rubia finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

"Si, ¿Por qué no?"

"Te menti… si hay un motivo por el que muy a menudo he venido hasta este lugar… aquella noche te dije que algo se nos había perdió, pues bien… fue Haruka. No volvió a la cumbre y al igual que ustedes con las escamas, sobre el nevado sedero encontramos sus ensangrentadas plumas… yo vine a buscarlo. De estos territorios robo una hermosa flor y fue por mi imprudencia que la perdió. Si yo no la hubiera tomado, él no hubiera vuelto a bajar y sin duda seguiría con vida"

"Ambos linajes hemos perdido a alguien, es terrible"

"Lo es, pero por favor no pienses que Haruka pudo haber herido a tu amiga. Él es de los pocos que no son perversos"

Rei respiro profundo, recordando las palabras que alguna vez Nix les dijo a ella y a sus amigas, "Sera mejor que no le busques más porque muy seguramente murió. Esa mala mujer miro cuando esa horrible criatura que aquí habita, devoraba a uno de los tuyos"

Esa sorpresasiva revelación hizo que la chiquilla abiertamente se echara a llorar, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro; "Aunque era consciente de que algo así le había ocurrido, prefería pensar que estaba vivo y oculto en algún lugar de esta isla"

"Ya no llores, lamento habértelo dicho"

"No es tu culpa, es mejor saberlo a vivir eternamente engañada", replico limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Comprendo lo que ahora sientes, pero por favor no vuelvas a culparte por lo que le sucedió. Aún conociendo los peligros que aquí había, fue su decisión el venir. Lo que le haya ocurrido tampoco es su culpa", la pelinegra expreso colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

"Comprendo que haya bajado. Este lugar es demasiado hermoso, ¿Sabes? Ingenuamente pensé que yo también podría quedarme a vivir aquí"

"¿Quedarte a vivir en este lugar?, ¿Por qué harías algo asi?", la sirena cuestiono ante semejante idea.

"¿Por que no?, este sitio es mucho más hermoso que ahí arriba", con su dedo señalo hacía las estrellas.

"Pero... en este lugar jamas podrías volver a volar"

"Y eso que importa, en verdad puedo decir que este sitio es mucho más hermoso que esa fría morada. Ahora por mi bien y para que no me suceda lo que a Haruka, para siempre debo renunciar a esa idea", dijo reincorporándose y extendiendo sus alas para volver a su hogar.

"Eso es lo mejor, no vuelvas a arriesgarte", entristecida, Rei expreso.

La rubia observo su semblante y entonces cuestiono; "¿Volveremos a vernos?"

"Solo si tú lo quieres. Me agrada tu compañía, pero para nada me gusta que te pongas en peligro", contestó sabiendo que quizás jamas volverían encontrarse.

"No prometo que mañana venga, pero ten por seguro que algún día volveré", habiendo dicho, se elevó y en rápido vuelo regreso a la cumbre.

Observándola desaparecer entre las abundantes nubes, la pelinegra también regreso al lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Herida por las terribles cosas que la sirena le había dicho, la alguna vez deidad regreso al palacio de cristal y, sin siquiera importarle que la vieran, se derrumbo ante una alta columna para echarse a llorar.

Viéndola y escuchándola sufrir, de entre las sombras Serenity apareció; "¿Volviste a bajar?, ¿Por qué?"

Mina con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos, asintio.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?...¿Ese ser te ha vuelto a herir?", la chiquilla cuestiono posando la mano sobre su dorada cabeza.

"Serenity, para mi buena suerte me he vuelto a encontrar con ella. Ella esta bien y no me ha culpado por lo que le ha ocurrido, pero me ha dicho algo que me ha vuelto a herir de una forma peor de lo que ese monstruo lo hizo"

"¿Qué ha ocurrido cómo para hacerte llorar de semejante forma", la jovencita cuestiono.

"Me gustaba pensar que Urano se había quedado a vivir en ese lugar, realmente pensé que yo podría hacer lo mismo, sin embargo esa sirena me ha dicho que ahí habita un monstruo aún mas perverso de lo que esa criatura puede llegar a ser. Esa mala mujer también le teme"

"Aún no logro entenderte"

"Esa mujer llamada Nix, lo observó devorar a uno de los nuestros, a Urano. No cabe duda de que Haruka esta muerto y no solamente él, también lastimo a una de esas mujeres", sollozando alcanzo a decir.

Semejantes palabras hicieron que la joven Serenity temblara. Hacia mucho tiempo ya que no sabia de aquellos dos. Su miedo mas grande finalmente se había hecho realidad.

De nada les había servido ocultarse, si al final ambos habían encontrado una cruel muerte.

Comenzando a llorar, fuertemente se abrazo a la alguna vez deidad; "Pobre de nuestro Urano. No merecían lo que les ocurrió"

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Para Serenity, oficialmente Urano ha muerto. Ah pero que chismosa es la Nix que ni siquiera sabe lo que vio xd xd.

Isavellcota; Solo Haruka medio sabe lo que paso en el pasado, es comprensible que se comporte de esa forma tan sobre protectora.

GreciaTenoh; Mina volverá a bajar, pero difícilmente abandonara su hogar, de igual forma Rei. Ademas seria mala idea que de pronto desaparecieran, eso les daría en que pensar tanto a unos como a los otros. Podrían hasta bajar para buscarlos y eso seria malo para Urano y Neptuno.

Osaka; Esperemos y las sirenas no tengan envidia de Michiru y también quieran un bebé así de bonito cómo Océano:x

Kyoky; Esta bien, dejemoslo en Reina Beryl. Si, es bueno que se haya encontrado con Amy, de esa forma Michiru se entera de lo que pasa ahí abajo y Amy se da cuesta de que su amiga esta bien y es feliz.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

**TIEMPO**

_El atrevido cuestionamiento de la mujer hizo que los miembros de Fénix se convulsionaran al mismo tiempo que era invadido por un frío escalofrío que le erizaba la pálida piel._

"_¿Qué has dicho?", pregunto viendo cómo la sirena sobre la salada arena se arrastraba hacía él. _

_Contemplando la azulada belleza de sus ojos, la mujer volvió a abrir sus carnosos labios; "Respóndeme, ¿Por qué me has pedido que abandone mi hogar y ahora que me ves, me tienes miedo?... ¿Esperas por alguien que no soy yo?... ¿Con quien de ellas me has confundido?"_

_Fénix torció un poco la boca y adoptando una postura de desdén para callarla y alejarla, procedió a contestar__; "¿Por qué habría de temerte?, ¿Por qué he de estar esperando por alguien?", habiendo dicho extendió sus alas, amenazando con volver a su hogar. Sin embargo el miedo lo tenía paralizado, era cómo si las pi__ernas las tuviera ancladas a la arena._

_Aegea se detuvo a pocos pasos de él; "¿A dónde vas?... ¿Huyes de mi?"_

"Voy a_ mi hogar, de donde jamás debí escapar", dijo al mismo tiempo que era capaz de separar sus pies del suelo._

"_Eres un m__entiroso", la criatura se atrevió a expresar con tono molesto._

_Ante tal ofensa, el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y volviendo a ocultar sus alas y posando sus pies sobre la húmeda arena, alzo la voz; "¿Por qué me acusas?"_

_Con una singular gracia que no paso desapercibida para el ruborizado ángel, la sirena acomodo sus cabellos detrás de sus hombros; "Porque has dicho que no esperabas por nadie, sin embargo me has atraído hasta aquí… ahora quieres huir como si nada hubieras hecho"_

_La fría mirada de la criatura había perturbado al ser, quien solo pensaba en escapar y en que ella no descubriera su secreto; "Está bien, te lo diré. Hace mucho tiempo que desde ahí las observó… intrigado y maravillado por este mundo que se abre bajo mis pies, decidí bajar. Quizás y con un poco de suerte, de cerca podría ver a una de ustedes. Vine a estas aguas para acariciarlas y cuando a través de ella mire tus ojos, ingenuamente desee que te acercaras para poder admirar tu belleza, sin embargo cuando decidiste emerger, entendí que cometía un error. No debí venir", el hombre mintió para proteger a la mujer por quien en verdad esperaba._

_La joven y hermosa Aegea rió un poco; "¿Me tienes miedo?"_

"_Ya no", Fénix respondió, aunque su interior era invadido por un frió terror._

"_Ayúdame a llegar a la sombra de ese árbol", la sirena pidió tendiéndole la mano._

_Fénix se inclinó ante ella para tomarla y una vez que lo hizo, la chiquilla lo abrazo, echándole los brazos al cuello._

_Aquellos dos pensaban que se encontraban alejados de la vista de los suyos, sin embargo detrás de una roca, la hermosa pelinegra por la que Fénix había estado esperando, observaba tan perturbadora escena._

_El ángel que decía quererla y al cual ella amaba, en sus brazos llevaba a su amiga tal y cómo muchas veces lo había hecho con ella. Eso hirió a la mujer, haciéndola dudar de sus promesas y que sin consuelo rompiera a llorar._

"_¿Por qué eres malo?, ¿Por qué me mentiste?", pregunto para sí misma mientras se mordía los labios para no llamarlo._

_Desde la distancia Fénix se sintió observado y volviendo la cabeza hacia las rocas qué coronaban la orilla, lleno de dolor contemplo a su amada, quien estaba desecha en llanto._

_Ante lo que falsamente ella creía que ocurría, Fénix le dirigió una mirada cómo diciéndole; "Vete. Ahora no", luego volvió la vista hacía Aegea._

_Comprendiendo a su manera lo que dolorosamente h__abía presenciado y aún más después de haber visto la mirada que el joven le había dedicado, supo que debía volver a su hogar y renunciar a todo aquello que falsamente había creído poder llegar a alcanzar. A fin de cuentas sabía que estar al lado de uno de esos seres era como querer robar una lejana estrella._

_"¡Anda!, sientate a mi lado y hazme compañía aunque sea sólo un breve momento, luego te dejare marchar", la sirena pidió mientras que con su mano palpaba la arena._

_Observando cómo en las lejanías y entre las olas se perdían sus negros y largos cabellos, desecho por lo que su amada había visto y probablemente creído, el joven se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol y al lado de Aegea. Comprendía que difícilmente le creería que lo que había hecho había sido solo para protegerla de ella._

* * *

**(Presente. Tiempo después)**

Y de nuevo, desde la lejana distancia y en medio de ese abrumador y ensordecedor silencio, la hermosa hija del todo poderoso Cronos observo cómo en la lejana Tierra los minutos se convertían en horas, las horas en días y los días en semanas, dando paso a los meses.

El dulce y perfumado viento del Sur se arrastraba por sobre la bruma que se levantaba al ras del suelo, golpeando la roca y produciendo un hermoso silbido entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles, que con gracia se movían ante la agitación que producía en ellos.

A pesar de lo que a ella y a pesar de conocer aquello que fatalmente a Urano le había sucedido, de cuando en cuando la hermosa joven Mina abandonaba su hogar para bajar y, aunque ya no lo hacía para buscar al desdichado ser, lo hacía para poder reencontrarse con la hermosa sirena.

Ella por su parte disfrutaba de su reconfortante compañía, sin embargo en vano trataba de alejarla para siempre, no porque lo deseara, sino porque no quería que volviera a tener un fatídico encuentro con Nix y que esta vez diera fin a lo que ya había comenzado. También temía de las otras y de ellas, sus amigas, quienes hasta el momento desconocían su celoso secreto.

Por otro lado, Serenity finalmente se había resignado a la idea de lo que a Urano le había pasado, pero a veces se sentía tentada en bajar aún sabiendo que en ese lugar vivía el perverso monstruo que le hubiera dado una cruel muerte. Así pues, solo se conformaba con observar la isla y del lejano ambiente aspirar su dulce y salado aroma.

* * *

**(En la caverna)**

Alumbrada con la preciosa luz de la estrella que de los cielos Urano había robado, la oscuridad de la madrugada había sido quebrantada.

Sentada sobre el lecho, la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina en vano trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño, quien desde hacía varias horas había comenzado a llorar.

Enrojecido y con animo irritado, el chiquillo luchaba en brazos de su madre.

"¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿No tienes hambre?", pregunto la joven al verlo rechazar su pecho.

"Ha comido muy poco", Haruka expreso. Raramente rechazaba el dulce alimento.

"No sé qué es lo que le sucede. Jamás había estado tan irritable", preocupada y casi vencida, la alguna vez sirena le acomodo los ya rubios cabellos que caían por su frágil frente.

"Está creciendo", Urano dijo observando sus fuertes miembros llenos de vitalidad y, justo cuando iba a acariciarle la mejilla, su hijo capturo su dedo para llevarlo a sus labios; "¡Oye!, ¿Qué haces?", cuestionó no permitiéndolo.

Océano ante eso lloro aún más.

"Esto sí que es nuevo", Kaiousei rió un poco y acariciándole el rostro, finalmente descubrió eso. "Su cuerpo esta muy caliente", dijo sacandole las ropas para que estuviera mas cómodo y quien sabe, quizás con un poco de suerte se tranquilizaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de que no solo su rostro estaba enrojecido, sino todo su cuerpo. "Es demasiado extraño", expreso al mismo tiempo que lo recostaba sobre las mantas y comenzaba a examinarlo.

"¿Lo habrá mordido un insecto?", Urano cuestiono tratando de hallar en su piel cualquier indicio de ello, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Al no saber lo que le ocurra a su hijo, la preocupación y la desesperación terminaron por embargar a la joven he inexperta madre, haciendo que también comenzara a llorar; "No llores, dime que te ocurre... ¿Crees que se nos va a morir?", dolorosamente se volvió hacía su amado.

"No Michi,… por favor no digas eso. Es un bebé muy fuerte", tan terrible idea hizo que la rubia temblara. "Está demasiado caliente. Me duele mucho que no pueda decirnos que es lo que le pasa", dijo tomandolo en sus brazos y meciéndolo un poco para tranquilizarlo.

"Vamos a llevarlo a la cascada. Quizás el agua lo enfrié y lo calme", la mujer expreso.

"Soy más rápido que tú… sígueme", Tenousei dijo y abandonando la caverna, velozmente tomo camino hacia el lecho de la cascada.

A corta distancia y sin poder darle alcanse, la preocupada joven seguía sus pasos.

A través de la selva, no solamente se podía escuchar los sonidos de la noche y el agitado mar, pero también el llanto del infante.

"No llores, podrían escucharnos", Haruka en vano rogó.

Llegando hasta ese lugar, Urano dejo que la fría corriente le empapara los pies y entonces, en ella sumergió a su hijo, sosteniéndolo firmemente en sus brazos para que no se hundiera y cuidando que las rocas que se arrastraba no lo golpearan.

La aguamarina finalmente llego, sumergiéndose en el lecho y caminando contra la corriente de las pesadas aguas; "No quiero que se muera", dijo llorando al mismo tiempo que con cuidado lo aseaba.

"Eso no pasara", Tenousei replico esforzándose por ahuyentar esa idea y no llorar.

Cómo si aquello hubiera aliviado sus dolencias, Océano se tranquilizo, haciendo a un lado el llanto y comenzando a balbucear algo que difícilmente podría llegar a entenderse.

"¿Estas mejor?", Urano pregunto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba entre las rocas y a él lo sentaba entre sus piernas.

"Parece que sí", la mujer dijo sentándose a su lado para acariciarle las no tan calientes mejillas.

En ese punto Océano comenzó a reír mientras que con sus piernas y brazos jugaba con el agua.

"Ya veo, ¿Quieres jugar, pequeño?", la rubia cuestiono uniéndosele en su inocente travesura.

La aguamarina sonrió y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, comprendió que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse; "Veo que alguien quiere aprender a nadar"

"¿Lo ves Michi?, está y estará bien. Ya no llores", dijo observando a su hijo bostezar, sin duda el llanto y el juego le habían arrebatado las fuerzas.

"Tienes razón. Al igual que nosotros está muy cansado… será mejor que volvamos"

"Es lo mejor"

Habiendo regresando a la caverna, la mujer luego de haberse cambiado las ropas, se ocupó de secar el cuerpo de su crió, quien profundamente se había quedado dormido en brazos de su padre.

"Me quedare a vigilar su sueño", Michiru dijo colocando una compresa húmeda en su pequeña frente.

"Duerme, yo lo haré. Sí vuelve a ponerse mal, rápidamente podre llevarlo", Haruka replico.

* * *

**(Siguiente día)**

Muy de mañana y antes de que el sol se posara sobre los cielos, Urano había salido para buscar frutos y aves. Deseaba volver cuanto antes al lado de su mujer y su hijo, quienes habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela.

Sentada a las afueras de la caverna y esperando su regreso, Michiru alimentaba a su pequeño. Y aunque era una tarea a la que se entregaba con esmero, de vez en cuando en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de desagrado.

"No", dijo acariciándole la sonrosada mejilla. "Océano, no hagas eso. Me duele", un poco molesta, lo separo de ella para examinar sus labios. "¡Vaya!, ya eres un niño grande. Papá se pondrá muy contento", satisfecha expreso al observar lo que parecían ser sus primeros dientes.

"¿Qué ocurre", Urano, quien había regresado con lo que había logrado reunir, extendió los brazos hacía su hijo; "Ven". Su bebé también extendió los brazos para que ella lo tomara. "Me alegra mucho que ya no estés tan enfadado, ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Quieres que papá te lleve a la cascada?"

Océano río, tomando sus enrojecidas mejillas entre sus manitas.

"Sucede que de mala forma he descubierto que tu hijo ya tiene dientes", contenta, la aguamarina expreso.

"¿De verdad?, esa sí que es una sorpresa. Ahora entiendo porque anoche trato de morderme", emocionada, Haruka observo lo que parecían ser diminutas perlas, así como la que Michiru le había obsequiado. "Pronto podrás comer frutos y aves y peces"

La joven ante esas palabras soltó una pequeña risa; "Si no es que primero me come a mi"

"Eso no pasara… ¡Anda!, muérdeme", Tenousei dijo acercando el dedo a su boquita. Océano de inmediato comprendió, así que sin ninguna objeción obedeció a su padre.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y negando con la cabeza, la aguamarina alzo la voz; "¿Qué haces?"

"Dejo que me muerda", replico la otra aún con su dedo en la boca de su hijo.

"Pues no deberías enseñarle a hacer eso", molesta cruzo lo brazos sobre su pecho.

"Pero no me duele. Miralo, es demasiado lindo", fue la contestación que en defensa de su hijo la rubia dio.

"A ti no, pero a mí sí. Ya no podre darle de comer", Michiru refunfuño.

"No te enojes, es solo un bebé, aún no entiende que eso es malo"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Eso lo sé y por eso me enojo contigo. Si le enseñas y le permites que te muerda, cuando lo alimente lo hará conmigo"

"¡Oh!, ya entiendo. Océano, ya escuchaste a mamá, puedes morder a papá, pero a ella no. ¡Anda!, vamos a comer"

Los tres ingresaron en la caverna y luego de sentarse, la aguamarina coloco a su hijo sobre sus piernas.

"Traje un ave y esas cosas de los árboles", Urano dijo acercando un anaranjado mango a sus labios.

La mujer por su parte cortó por la mitad el fruto de un naranjo, Océano de inmediato tuvo el impulso querer tomarla en sus manos. Luego quiso morderla cómo muchas veces observo a los grandes hacerlo.

"Bebé, tú aún no puedes comer esto", Kaiousei dijo apartándola de su lado.

"Deja que coma un poco, si quiere probarlo no le hará ningún mal, ¿Verdad?"

La joven acerco el fruto a sus pequeños labios, gustoso, Océano comenzó a beber su dulce jugo, manchándose el rostro y las finas ropas que alguna vez Serenity le hubiera obsequiado.

"¿Te gusta?", cuestiono su madre acariciándole las pegajosas mejillas.

"No hay necesidad de preguntárselo. Miralo". Haruka sonrió, limpiándole el rostro; "Pronto seras un niño grande y podras comer cómo nosotros. Cuando camines, papá te llevara a pasear.

Ante sus palabras Michiru río; "Sera demasiado travieso"

"¿Más de lo que ya lo es?"

"Es tuyo, se parece a ti, ¿Qué esperabas?", la mujer señalo satisfecha.

"Cierto". Urano se quedo pensando un momento. En su rostro era fácil adivinar la preocupación que de un momento a otro la embargo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Neptuno.

"Pensaba en que si algo ocurriese con nosotros, Océano tendría que quedarse sólo"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "No pienses esas cosas, además Océano no estará solo, tendremos más bebés, ¿no?"

"Sí Michi, los tendremos... Pero pienso en el futuro"

La aguamarina de inmediato entendió lo que su amado trataba de decirle y, aunque por un momento también se preocupó, una sonrisa acudió a iluminarle el rostro; "Océano jamas estará solo. Tú bien sabes que no todas ellas son malas, ni todos ellos son malos... Con Océano pasara al igual que con nosotros. Cuando sea grande, el día menos pensado conocerá a una hermosa y buena mujer de los mares o a una hermosa y buena mujer de las nubes, se querrán, habitaran esta isla y al igual que nosotros, también tendrá sus propios bebés. Sin duda tambien serán muy lindos"

Ante esas esperanzadoras palabras Urano sonrió; "Tienes razón Michi, Océano también sera muy feliz así como nosotros. Es mejor que no pensemos en el futuro"

"Así es mi amor, no nos preocupemos por el qué pasara mañana, mejor vivamos el ahora", la mujer concluyo antes de volver a acercar el fruto a los labios de su hijo...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Este capítulo es corto y sin mucha trama, pero lo escribí de esta forma para hacer mención de que el tiempo ha pasado y Océano esta creciendo.

Océano no camina y Michiru ya anda queriendo ser abuela :D

Isavellcota; Aegea se enamoro de Fénix. Esa mujer era muy envidiosa.

Osaka; Qué bueno que en esta historia Haruka no es el mujeriego de aquella otra, sino ...xd . Recuerda que Mina es un ser indefinido, Rei si es una mujer (no en el sentido completo de la palabra), osea que si podrían reproducirse (Haz leído sobre lo peces payaso?, pues algo así paso con Haruka para que pudiera reproducirse con Michi)

Kyoky; Océano aún no camina, pero ya muerde, Haruka no tardara mucho en querer otro bebé xd


	34. Chapter 33

Nota; El inicio de este capítulo es la continuación del recuerdo del capítulo 22 "La visión de Nix" (Recuerden que esta historia tiene un prologo que cuenta como capítulo 1, así que en secuencia el 23 corresponde al capítulo 22, por si quieren leerlo primero y ver de que va.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

**"EL SECRETO DE REI"**

_Ahí, oculta en medio de esa espesa selva, con barro, rocas y escombros, se alzaba el hogar que el pelirrojo no solamente había construido para ambos, pero también para su pequeño, quien hacía no mucho tiempo había nacido de las entrañas de la mujer que a su vez, hubiese nacido de los profundos mares._

_El frío viento de la madrugada golpeaba la choza, __deteniendo con sus mal hechos, pero fuertes muros su paso. Las e__ntretejidas ramas que formaban su techo detenían la lluvia que de a poco se iba haciendo más pesada._

_Recostado sobre su cama de hierba, __cansado, pero satisfecho de haber conseguido y comido la no tan abundante pesca, el hombre contemplaba el interior de tan magnifica creación. __A veces le resultaba increíble que él con sus solas manos lo hubiera logrado._

_ Los tres, lejos estaban de imaginar que la envidiosa Aegea había descubierto su secreto._

"_No tendremos que preocuparnos po__r la lluvia", dijo para con su amada, quien sentada junto a la hoguera arrullaba a su hijo._

_Un tanto desconfiada, la mujer le devolvió el noble gesto; "¿Es seguro?"_

_Fénix se reincorporo, encaminándose hacía ella y acariciándole las pálidas mejillas, contesto a su cuestionamiento; "Sí, lo es. Aunque sus muros parezcan débiles, puedo decir que son muy fuertes, el techo también lo es. Sin embargo también comprendo que en nada se puede comparar con los relucientes muros de cristal, o con los coloridos techos de coral"_

_Ante sus palabras, la alguna vez sirena negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros; __"No me refiero a sus muros, tampoco a su techo… pero a eso", con cierto temor levanto sus dedos para señalar más allá de sus cabezas y las ramas._

_El alguna vez ángel comprendió lo que la mujer trato de decir, pero que por miedo decidió callar, así que levantando la mirada y dibujando una sonrisa llena de confianza, expreso; "Lo es, las altas copas de los arboles no permitirán que ellos nos vean, la distancia que separa esta choza de las profundas aguas, hará imposible que ellas vengan hasta este lugar. Jamás sabrán que estamos aquí"_

"_Perdóname por haber desconfiado, per__o tienes mucha razón. Difícilmente nos encontraran", replico tratando de creer sus palabras._

"_Deja de preocuparte por cosas que son más que imposibles. Hace un poco de frío", Fénix la tomo del brazo para que se reincorporara y juntos fueran al lecho. _

_La mujer sonrió y sentándose sobre la cama de hierbas, observo a través del hoyo que simulaba ser una ventana y, escuchando como las pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a hacerse mas abundantes, expreso; "Este lugar es mucho mejor que vivir ahí afuera y entre los arboles"_

"_Lo es. Ahora pondré un poco de fuego", dijo girándose hacia la chimenea y colocando en ella trozos de ramas secas que durante la mañana había cortado._

_De un momento a otro todo quedó iluminado por la rojiza flama de la hoguera, reflejando sobre las paredes las danzantes sombras de los objetos._

_Endimión, refugiado en los brazos de su madre, con temor escuchaba el trueno mientras cerraba los ojos ante el brillo de la hermosa centella. Su padre lo observo y acariciándole las mejillas, se sentó frente a él._

_"No deberías temer, es solo lluvia. No nos hará ningún mal"_

_"¿Qué tú a veces no sientes miedo?", comprendiendo a su hijo, pregunto la mujer._

_"Sí, a pesar de ser grande también le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a la lluvia". Sonriendo y para tranquilizar a su pequeño, juguetonamente con sus manos comenzó a crear divertidas formas cuyas sombras se proyectaban sobre los iluminados muros..._

* * *

**(Presente)**

El continuo paso del tiempo no solo convirtió los días en meses, también hasta ese lejano rincón trajo consigo al frío invierno.

Refugiados dentro de la caverna y aún más dentro del lecho, aquellos dos permanecían muy juntos al lado del pequeño para darle calor. ¡Vaya! contradicción a la que se enfrentaban, de día el sol quemaba, de noche el frío podía llegar a helar.

"¿Estas bien?", la aguamarina pregunto a su hijo, luego acaricio sus cabellos.

Haruka sonrió mientras le acariciaba la tiernas mejillas; "Duerme profundamente y junto a tu pecho, ¡Vaya! que está más que bien"

Ante sus palabras, Michiru río un poco, clavando su azulada mirada en la de su amado; "¿Celoso?, ¿También quieres dormir junto a mi?"

"Por supuesto que no lo estoy, pero sabes que ese también es mi lugar favorito. Ya luego podre hacerlo", replico reincorporándose un poco para besar sus labios.

"Sea lo qué sea que ahora tengas en mente, tendrá que esperar, ¿Verdad Océano?", la joven rió un poco.

Urano exhalo mientras volvía a recostarse; "Esta bien, espero... aún falta mucho para que amanezca, sera mejor tratar de dormir, ¿No?"

"Lo mismo pienso, a menos de que quieras molestar a tu hijo y que en lugar de estar conmigo, tengas que escucharlo llorar y pasar la noche en vela", replico acomodándose los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"Mejor espero". Haruka observo el rocoso techo y cubriéndose con la manta, una fantástica idea cruzo su cabeza, sin embargo comprendía que no era el momento oportuno como para expresarla a su amada, así que acomodando su improvisada almohada, al igual que su ella y su hijo, se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

**(Mañana siguiente)**

La claridad de un nuevo día llego. Lo que hubiera sido una noche fría, de a poco comenzaba a convertirse en un caluroso día. Las escondidas aves despertaban y abandonaban sus nidos y así como ellas, la rubia encamino sus pasos fuera de la caverna.

"Quizás", dijo mientras que la idea de la noche pasada regresaba a ella aún más viva que antes.

"¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono su amada al contemplarle tan pensativa.

Haruka se volvió hacia ella y llena de emoción, finalmente la hizo participe de su plan; "Anoche hizo mucho frió y ahora estoy pensando en que quizás deberíamos irnos de este lugar"

"¿A dónde?", pregunto Neptuno sin imaginar lo que Urano respondería.

"Mas allá Michi, a aquel lugar de barro que hace tiempo descubrimos. Ofrece un mejor cobijo que esta roca"

"¿Crees qué sea una buena idea?"

"Creo que podría serlo. Estaríamos más cómodos"

Entristecida, la mujer dudo; "No lo sé, tendríamos que dejar este lugar. Este sitio me gusta mucho"

"No seria para siempre, solo cuando el frió se presente. No estés triste, no abandonaremos esta caverna, siempre sera nuestro hogar, pero creo que ahora es mejor ir a ese lugar. Esta destruido, sin embargo sé que puedo repararlo y volver a hacerlo habitable"

"¿Estas seguro?", la mujer pregunto.

"Casi por completo, pero ¿Es que no confías en mi?"

"Esa respuesta la sabes", la mujer dijo sonriendo.

"Pues bien, ya lo tengo bien decidido, lo haré", dijo sentándose para comer.

* * *

**(Mas tarde)**

Haruka se detuvo ante la construcción que alguna vez Fénix había hecho y, habiendo dejado sobre el suelo el agua que usaría para el barro, extendió sus manos. Colocándolas sobre los muros, negó con la cabeza.

"Es cierto, no estoy seguro", murmuro observando a su amada.

Michiru sonrió, tomándole la mano; "No digas eso, nosotros confiamos en ti y sabemos que juntos podemos hacerlo"

"Si Michi, pero... Dijiste que la caverna te gustaba mucho, además ese es nuestro hogar... Ahí hemos vivido muchas cosas"

"Si mi amor, pero si estamos juntos cualquier lugar puede ser un hogar para nosotros. Además yo te seguiré a cualquier lugar al que decidas ir, no importa si es lejos o cerca", expresó con las mejillas ruborizadas.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, no me importa si tengo que abandonar mi hogar, yo voy a dónde tu vayas", contenta añadió.

Esas palabras alentaron a Urano; "Comenzare con los muros, que a pesar del paso del tiempo no están tan dañados como imagine. Luego lo haré con el techo, deberá ser fuerte como para que el viento no lo derive y la lluvia no entre"

"Juntos podremos hacerlo, juntos siempre hemos podido lograr lo que nos proponemos", la mujer dijo al mismo tiempo que sobre el fino suelo de arena apoyaba las cada vez más fuertes piernas de su hijo.

"Cierto. Ahora bien, debo comenzar", dijo inclinándose sobre el suelo y comenzando a batir con sus manos el barro.

"Yo iré a buscar comida", la mujer expreso volviendo a tomar al pequeño en sus brazos.

"¿Estas segura de que pueden hacerlo?", Haruka pregunto no muy convencida de ello.

"Claro que sí, ¿Verdad bebé?", cuestiono a su hijo, ante lo cual él solo se limito a reír y a balbucear.

"Deja a Océano conmigo, me sera más fácil a mi mantenerlo vigilado, que a ti que tienes que cargar los frutos"

"¿Estas seguro?", no muy convencida, fue turno de que Neptuno cuestionara.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, estaremos bien", dijo reincorporándose y comenzando a unir las rocas en los huecos de las paredes.

"Esta bien. Portate bien", luego de dejar a su pequeño sobre el suelo, beso su mejilla. "No hagas enfadar a papá", tomando la honda de Urano, se alejo.

Intrigado por lo que su papá hacía, el pequeño tomo un poco de aquella graciosa mezcla. Poniéndose de pie y dando torpes pasos que de vez en cuando se veían interrumpidos por alguna insignificante caída, plasmo sus manchadas manos sobre los muros, dejando así sus huellas.

"¿Qué haces?", con una sonrisa en los labios, Tenousei cuestiono al ver su travesura. "¿Quieres ayudar a papá?"

Océano balbuceo al mismo tiempo que se manchaba las ropas y el rostro.

Riendo un poco, Haruka negó con la cabeza; "Mamá se va a enojar por esto... Deja que te quite la túnica"

La hermosa mujer no tardo mucho en regresar, llevando consigo un par de aves y unos cuantos frutos, los cuales coloco sobre el suelo. Urano quien se ocupaba en lo suyo, se limpio el sudor de la frente, manchándose el cabello con lodo.

"Ya regrese", Neptuno expreso contenta con lo que había logrado reunir.

"Eso me alegra", la rubia contestó dejando a un lado lo que hacia para refrescar sus sedientos labios con un poco de agua.

"¿Dónde esta Océano?", mirando en todas direcciones, la aguamarina pregunto al no encontrarlo.

Haruka trago saliva y entonces con temor señalo hacia el interior de la choza; "Ahí. Por favor no te vayas a enojar"

"¿Por qué me he de enojar?", sin imaginar con lo que se encontraría, Kaiousei ingreso y entonces, Haruka escucho su enfadada voz; "¿Que sucedió?... te dije que lo cuidarás"

Océano, sentado sobre el suelo, reía y se divertía con el barro. Se había manchado desde la rubia cabeza hasta los diminutos dedos. No le importaba que su madre se molestara.

"Solo lo descuide un momento, cuando me di cuenta estaba jugando así"

"Eres muy irresponsable", la aguamarina señalo.

El chiquillo sin tomarle importancia a la discusión de los grandes, continuo con su travieso juego.

"Al menos deberías admitir que se ve muy lindo", la rubia expreso al verle las sucias mejillas.

"Eso no puedo ni negarlo. Solo espero y no lo haya tragado", expreso con un tono relajado. "Ahora tendremos que irte a bañar", tomándolo en sus brazos, caminó hacia el lecho de la cascada.

"¿Quién cocinara la comida?", pregunto la rubia al verlos marcharse.

"Enciende la fogata y comienza a hacerlo. Ese es tu castigo por dejarlo ensuciarse", la mujer contesto.

Urano solo se encogió de hombros; " Ya que"

Habiéndose ocupado de su hijo y luego de haber terminado de cocinar lo que Haruka había comenzado, los tres se sentaron más allá del fuego.

Océano sonreía ante el dulce fruto que su madre había cortado especialmente para él.

"Fénix vivió en este lugar", Haruka finalmente admitió. Había llegado el momento de sostener esa platica con la joven que amaba. Si iban a habitar ese lugar, los secretos debían terminar.

"¿Cuándo me dirás que sucedió?", deseosa de respuestas, la mujer cuestionó.

Haruka inhaló profundamente y luego de exhalar, hablo; "No sé mucho Michi. Fénix murió antes de decirme que fue lo que les sucedió. Pero sé que ambos también tuvieron un bebé. Contrarió a lo que nos han hecho creer... Ellas no lo hirieron, lo hicieron los suyos... A su mujer no la hirieron ellos, lo hicieron las suyas. El motivo es algo que no alcanzo a descifrar"

Temerosa y entristecida, la mujer observó a Océano; "¿Y su bebé?"

Urano se encogió de hombros; "Seguramente le sucedió eso que muy seguramente estas pensando"

"Es demasiado horrible, tan solo era un bebé que en nada los ofendió", contesto alejando esos malos pensamientos de ella. "¿Cómo es que los descubrieron?... ¿Alguien los traicionó?... ¿Por qué Aegea nos mintió?... ¿Cual es la razón para tanto odio?"

"Fénix murió antes de poder responder a todas mis preguntas. Aquella noche en que todo sucedió, tuvo mucha suerte al poder escapar de ellos. Durante mucho tiempo se oculto en esta isla. El día que tropecé con su escondite, él pensó que ellos me habían enviado para acabar con su existencia. Luego, aquel día en que esa mala mujer me hirió, él no tardo en adivinar mi pena y entonces me dijo que había amado a una de esas mujeres... Ahora puedo decirte que si la maldad posee un rostro, ese sin duda es el de Aegea"

Entendiendo lo que su amado trataba de decirle, pero que no se atrevía, lastimosamente expresó; "Ella sin duda sabe mucho más de lo que dice. Y a decir verdad, no dudo nada que ella haya tenido que ver y mucho con lo que les paso"

"Con esa mujer, todo es posible", la rubia concluyo.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Y desde como hacia tiempo atrás se le había hecho costumbre y, después de observar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraba a solas y lejos de la vista de esos y aquellos, detrás de un frondoso árbol la siempre hermosa joven Mina esperaba a que ella volviera a aparecer.

Escuchando como las olas de todos los mares se agitaban y se estrellaban contra las rocas de la cercana orilla, dirigió la vista hacia ellas y entonces, en las lejanías observo cómo sus negros cabellos se movían al toque del viento sobre su cabeza.

Emocionada y llena de ilusión, la rubia camino hacía la orilla. Y aunque desde la distancia quiso llamarla, por temor a que les descubrieran prefirió callarse y esperar.

La sirena finalmente toco la arena y sacudiéndose los húmedos cabellos, sonrió para con el ángel.

"Me alegra mucho que vinieras, hace ya varios días que esperaba por tu regreso", dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas, aunque a veces sea un poco tarde", la hermosa pelinegra se cubrió los rosados labios para reír un poco .

"Sabes que eso del tiempo poco importa. Lo verdaderamente importante, es que pudiste venir", replico la otra mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco más allá, dejando que la espuma marina le empapara las piernas.

"¿Qué haces?", temerosa pregunto la sirena.

"No te preocupes, solo quiero refrescar mis pies", dijo inclinándose y tomando un poco de agua para mojarse el sonrosado rostro.

"Entonces no te adentres demasiado, la marea te podría arrastrar"

"Estoy bien", dijo volviéndose a inclinar y juntando sus manos, en ellas tomo un poco de agua, luego de forma juguetona, pero inocente, la arrojo contra la mujer.

"No hagas eso", cubriéndose el rostro, Rei abiertamente rió.

"Perdona mi imprudencia", dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

"No tengo nada que perdonar"

Más allá, Amy, queriendo aspirar el fresco aire del anochecer, con la singular gracia que las sirenas poseían, comenzó a nadar hacía la superficie.

En ella observo a través de las olas el brillo de la lejana luna y también queriendo admirar su magnifico resplandor, acelero el movimiento de su bello cuerpo.

Emergiendo entre las olas que agitadas se estrellaban contra la lejana playa, desde la distancia pudo observar dos hermosas figuras.

"Michiru", emocionada expreso al creer que se trataba de su buena amiga y su amado.

Con esa creencia y con esperanza de poder una vez más conversar con ella, rápidamente se fue acercando.

Y cuando finalmente estaba por llegar, algo muy dentro de ella le grito que se detuviera, que no avanzara más y regresara a su fría morada.

Pero haciendo a un lado sus más íntimos miedos, con cautela se fue acercando hasta que quedo a prudente distancia de ellos y entonces, contemplo aquello.

Contrario a lo que había imaginado, observo a la hermosa pelinegra, quien sentada a los pies de un árbol, estaba en compañía de uno de esos seres alados .

"¿Qué hace?", sin poder siquiera moverse, solo alcanzo a cubrirse los labios para no llamarlos. "¿Acaso piensa en escapar como lo hizo Michiru?", se pregunto a si misma.

Mina dejo lo que hacia para dirigir la azulada mirada hacia las olas.

Rei, sintiéndose observada, también dirigió la vista hacia los mares y entonces en medio de la oscuridad que era quebrantada por la luz de la luna, descubrieron la sombra de la mujer que les espiaba.

Amy se supo descubierta y siendo consciente del inminente peligro que se cernía sobre ella , rápidamente se sumergió entre las envanecidas aguas.

Preocupada, Mina se volvió hacia la sirena; "Nos ha visto"

"Sabes que tienes que irte", Rei contesto segura de que había sido su buena amiga Amy, a quien no tenia que temer.

"No puedo irme y dejarte sola a tu suerte", la rubia tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

"No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ti que yo estaré bien. Ahora debo volver", dijo arrastrándose sobre la arena y dejando que la marea la golpeaba.

"Por favor, al menos dime que estarás bien y que volverás", el ángel pidió a la bella criatura.

"Lo haré, ahora vete. Aléjate de estas aguas. Podrían ser peligrosas", la sirena contesto.

"No puedo, tengo miedo de que esas mujeres puedan llegar a hacerte daño", Mina dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba contra la pesada corriente.

"Vete, si no lo haces jamas volverás a verme", Rei alzo la voz, ordeno y entonces se sumergió...

* * *

**(Notas de autor)**

Esta historia pronto llegara a su fin.

Isavellcota; ojala y tengan oportunidad de ser felices, pronto todos los secretos verán la superficie. Se darán cuenta de lo que Aegea provoco.

Osaka; Si Mina tiene una hija, podría llegar a ser más que amiga de Océano. Muy en el fondo Amy comprende porque Michiru decidió huir con Haruka, aunque no se atrevería a interponerse entre los dos. Parece que la cuarentena jamas va a terminar.

Kyoky; Recuerda que Aegea quería a Fénix para ella. He ahí su envidia. Quizás Océano termine al lado de una hija de Venus.


	35. Chapter 34

Nota de inicio; Este recuerdo es la continuación del inicio del capítulo 32 (33)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

**"LA REVELACIÓN DE REI"**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Lo que contra su voluntad y muy a su pesar hubiese comenzado al amanecer, tortuosamente se había extendido hasta el atardecer._

_Impaciente, Fénix de vez en cuando fijaba la nerviosa mirada en las altas montañas, observando como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la oscura noche. _

_Impaciente esperaba que la luna brillara sobre sus cabezas y que Aegea finalmente se marchara y lo hiciera libre de tan forzada conversación._

"_Pronto oscurecerá", con su dedo, el pelirrojo señalo hacia las grisáceas nubes, entre las cuales ya se dejaban entrever las estrellas. "Tengo y sabes que tú también tienes que regresar, o comenzaran a echarnos de menos"_

_La mujer, lejos de guardar las mismas intenciones que el ángel, apoyo ambas manos sobre la arena, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo que inflamaba el pecho; "¿A qué se debe la prisa?... hasta el momento nadie ha venido a buscarnos", expreso y seguido se acomodó el cabello sobre sus pálidos hombros. _

_A pesar de que había nacido carente del instinto sexual que alguna vez los condeno a desaparecer, ¿Acaso Aegea trataba de seducirle?_

"_Mi prisa se debe a que ellos y ellas notaran nuestra ausencia. Ellos y ellas podrían venir a buscarnos y entonces nos verán juntos"_

_La joven rió un poco; "¿Tienes miedo de que te vean a mi lado?"_

"_¿Miedo?... ¿Qué es eso?", el hombre contesto como si no conociera esa perturbadora sensación. Reincorporándose, le dio la espalda._

_Aegea sonrió con cierta soberbia; "Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandone mi hogar. ¡Anda!, ayúdame a regresar al mar", dijo volviendo a tenderle la mano para que una vez más la llevara en sus brazos._

_Contento con esa petición, pero no porque le causara gracia si no porque finalmente sería libre, se inclinó sobre ella y entonces la tomo. Cómo hubiese hecho la vez primera, Aegea le hecho los brazos al cuello y clavando su mirada en la de él, mantuvo la sonrisa. En ese momento deseo poder besar sus labios._

_No mostrándole temor, con cautela Fénix la coloco justo en la orilla y donde las aguas pudieran tocarla y arrastrarla._

"_Adiós", el hombre secamente expreso._

_La sirena, volviendo a clavar su mirada en la de él, rió un poco; "¿Adiós?... ¿Solo eso?"_

"_Sí", él dijo extendiendo sus alas para regresar a la cumbre._

_Aegea negó con la cabeza, produciendo un sonido con sus labios; "Pero qué equivocado estas… No creo que un simple adiós baste. Ahora que he tenido la fortuna de haberte encontrado y de haber conversado, el adiós no es una opción, al menos no para mi"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?", sin entender que era lo que la joven trataba de decirle, el ángel cuestiono._

"_Veo que para nada has entendido. Abandonaste tu hogar para venir hasta este prohibido lugar solo para ver a una de mi especie. Luego me has atraído hasta esta playa, ¿Crees que un adiós me conformara?"_

"_¿Qué quieres?, ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones detrás de tus palabras?", molesto Fénix alzo la voz._

"_Quiero que seas mi amigo"_

"_Eso es imposible, observa que somos demasiado diferentes. No puedes compararte con mi superioridad" _

_Ante su contestación, Aegea torció los rojizos labios; "¿Por qué no?"_

"_Ya has escuchado mi explicación, los motivos sobran", replico para con ella esas palabras que para con su amada jamás diría. "Estoy hecho para volar, tú tienes que conformarte con arrastrarte"_

"_Creo entender que es lo que sucede. Cuando me viste, estabas tan animado por verme salir, sin embargo cuando lo hice, en tu rostro pude adivinar la mueca de desagrado que mi presencia te causo. Tú dices que por nadie esperabas, sin embargo tus gestos me dicen todo lo contrario. Por eso insistí en que te quedaras a mi lado, porque deseaba saber la verdad"_

_Fénix negó con la cabeza; "Yo no esperaba por nadie, ha sido el verte tan cerca lo que me sorprendió"_

_Aegea volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue de una forma que rayaba en el descaro; "¿Temes que alguien me vea a tu lado?"_

"_Para nada", el pelirrojo expreso seguro de sí mismo._

"_Te espero mañana y a la misma hora, si no vienes entonces habrás confirmado mis sospechas"_

"_Pero"_

"_Ya lo sabes, ahora regresa a tu hogar, pero escúchame bien, si no vuelves, entonces a todos les diré que te he visto merodear cerca de estas aguas"_

"_Tú también lo haz hecho. Merecemos nuestro castigo", replico a su amenaza. Pensaba que con eso la callaría._

"_Estos son mis dominios, no los tuyos. Ellas y ellos me creerán a mí. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí", triunfante, sonrió una vez más y sumergiéndose en las ya oscuras y frías aguas, dejo que las furiosas olas la arrastraran._

_Temeroso por sus amenazas, pero más por lo que su amada había atestiguado, Fénix regreso al palacio de cristal..._

* * *

**(Presente)**

Las furiosas olas rugieron, alzándose sobre su cabeza para arrástrala en su vorágine. El mar se agitaba como si pareciera adivinar la falta que una de sus amadas hijas había cometido.

Rei, nadando a toda prisa y sin poder darle alcance a su amiga para tratar de explicarle aquello que había visto, hubiera deseado poder gritárselo, pero eso sin duda hubiera llamado la atención de todas ellas, quienes yacían dormidas dentro del castillo o entorno a los arrecifes.

Nerviosa por lo que sin querer había contemplado, la peli azul trataba de huir de ella, quien seguramente estaría furiosa por su imprudencia y deseosa por castigarle. Sin embargo algo mucho peor sucedió.

Aegea, habiendo observado desde la distancia la desesperada forma en la que la joven se acercaba, abandono su morada y bloqueando su paso, detuvo tan frenética huida.

"¿Qué haces?, ¿A qué se debe la prisa?", cuestiono la anciana con su torcida y perversa sonrisa.

La pelinegra, viendo que Amy yacía en presencia de la mala mujer, sintió como si la sangre abandonara su cuerpo y un frió la invadiera al punto de casi perder la consciencia. ¿Sería su amiga capaz de confesarle lo que había presenciado?

Así pues, dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella y aún más dispuesta a proteger al ángel, con cautela se fue acercando, quedando a la altura de ambas mujeres.

"¿Qué hacen fuera de los arrecifes?", cuestiono colocando su envejecida mano sobre el hombro de la joven, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, luego le dirigió la inyectada mirada a la pelinegra.

Amy, tratando de ocultar el terror que no solamente lo que había presenciado le causaba, negó con la cabeza; "Nadábamos cerca de la superficie, ¿Verdad?", dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera. Con ella parecía suplicarle que también mintiera.

Rei asintió; "Si Aegea, eso hacíamos"

Tan vacía explicación no conformaría a la anciana, así dirigiéndoles una mala mirada, negó con la cabeza; "Si solo eso hacían, ¿Por qué las encuentro tan asustadas?... ¿Por qué regresaban como si huyeran de algo... o de alguien?, ¿Por qué el color ha abandonado sus preciosas mejillas?"

"¿Huir?... ¿De qué o de quien?", haciendo como si no supiera de que hablaba, Amy replico.

"No lo sé, esperaba que alguna de las dos pudiera decírmelo", expreso y entonces de cerca clavo su mirada con la de la joven. En ella trataría de encontrar la verdad.

Asustada porque descubriera su secreto, Rei alzo la voz; "Huía de mi"

Esas palabras atrajeron la atención de ambas mujeres; "¿Por qué?"

Amy con simples gestos trataba de decirle que se callara.

"Huía de mí, mientras decidíamos volver, fue mi idea el comenzar una carrera, así que Amy no dándome tiempo, se adelantó para vencerme. Esa es la razón de nuestra prisa", de forma juguetona explico.

Eso no terminaría por convencer a la vieja; "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí, lo es y aunque me gustaría decir que vencí, parece ser que no, ¿Verdad Rei?", la chiquilla soltó una ligera risa.

"No Amy, ninguna de las dos. Para que veas que no quiero tu enemistad, puedo decir que ha sido un bien merecido empate"

Aegea observo a ambas; "Esta bien, si eso dicen que sucedió, no me queda de otra más que creerles… pero más vale que tengan cuidado, porque para la próxima no lo haré y entonces exigiré una explicación que si me convenza. Recuerden lo que le sucedió a aquella mujer y a Michiru, fueron victimas de su imprudencia. No quiero eso para ustedes ni para ninguna otra … ahora es mejor que se retiren y duerman, o sus tontas travesuras molestaran a las demás"

"Lo haremos Aegea", ambas unieron sus voces y la convirtieron en una sola.

La anciana las miro marcharse y una vez que desaparecieron entre los pasillos del castillo, ella también se retiró a descansar, aunque con semejantes malos sueños que la culpa le traía, difícilmente podría llegar hacerlo.

Ambas mujeres en silencio y con la mirada baja, nadaban sin cruzar palabra, temían que Aegea les sorprendiera y entonces terminara castigándolas. Hasta que llegando a donde la peli azul habitaba, la pelinegra abrió sus rosados labios.

"Amy… yo", dijo, pero rápidamente fue silenciada por la jovencita.

"No digas nada Rei, Aegea podría escucharnos. Eso para nada nos conviene"

"Pero", volvió a insistir.

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza y dedicándole una gentil sonrisa, replico; "¡Anda!, ve a descansar… no tienes de que preocuparte… yo no he visto nada", no dándole oportunidad a su compañera de explicarse, se retiró. Dejándola con mil dudas rondandole la cabeza.

* * *

**(Otro día)**

Observando lo que con sus solas manos había logrado, la rubia yacía de pie frente a la choza.

"Ya está la comida", la hermosa aguamarina grito mientras que en sus rodillas sentaba a su hijo.

"Ya voy", dijo la otra al mismo tiempo que se volvía y caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Pronto estará lista?", la mujer pregunto sirviendole los alimentos.

"Ya está lista lista, Michi. Solo faltan un par de arreglos y entonces podremos habitarla, pero primero dime, ¿Te gusta?", habiendo dicho y cuestionado dio mordisco al carnoso pez.

"Y mucho, además debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo"

"Hicimos, ¿Verdad Océano?", Urano observo a su hijo, cuyas mejillas se habían vuelto a manchar con barro.

El chiquillo sonrió mostrado sus diminutos dientes, luego llevo la blanca carne a sus labios.

"De eso no me queda ninguna duda… en las paredes están las huellas de sus palmas", Neptuno rió un poco.

"Hacen que luzca interesante, ¿No lo crees?"

"Debo decir que demasiado interesante", expreso al mismo tiempo que al bebé le daba a beber un poco de agua.

Haruka bostezo, extendiendo sus brazos y luego dejándose caer sobre la arena; "Estoy muy cansado, me gustaría dormir un poco"

"Entonces hazlo, no te fatigues más"

Urano sonrió, acomodando los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

También atraído por el cansancio, el crió bostezo en brazos de su madre y cerrando sus azules ojos, en ellos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Michiru sonrió y reincorporándose con él, camino hacia su amado.

"Duerman", recostando a su hijo al lado de la rubia murmuro. Besando las mejillas de ambos, satisfecha se tumbó junto a ellos para hacerles compañía en sus sueños…

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Haruka sintió los molestos mosquitos posados sobre su rostro. Alejándolos con su mano, finalmente abrió los ojos, observando que la mujer y su hijo también dormían.

Urano se reincorporo y acariciando el rostro de su amada, la llamo; "Michi, ya es hora de irnos"

La aguamarina despertó, luego tomo a su bebé en los brazos; "Esta demasiado cansado", expreso dibujando una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Apenas la mujer lo cargo, el chiquillo abrió los ojos.

"Necesito un buen baño", Urano dijo recogiendo sus cosas y colocandolas dentro de su bolso.

"Y no solamente tú", la joven rió al ver no solamente el sucio rostro de su bebé, sino también las ropas que lo cubrían.

"Entonces vamos a bañarnos"

Ante semejante idea, Michiru se sonrojo; "Pero… no traemos ropa limpia"

"Y eso que Michi, estamos solos en este lugar. Podemos volver desnudos y nadie nos vera"

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el otro lado y llegando al lecho de la cascada, donde, sabiéndose lejos de la vista de esos y aquellos, se desnudaron y luego se lanzaron en las dulces y frías aguas.

Océano, riendo abiertamente, se divertía con la juguetona agua que entre sus dedos resbalaba.

"Veo que te encanta el agua", el alguna vez ángel señalo, empapandole el rostro.

"Es lógico que le guste tanto, también es hijo del mar", Neptuno expreso mientras le lavaba el cuerpo.

Haruka se encogió un poco de hombros, luego dejo escapar una ligera risa; "Pensé que era mío"

Michiru clavo su mirada en la de la rubia; "Es tuyo, pero también mío. Su padre no solo es el lejano Éter, también lo es el profundo Océano"

"Eso lo sé Michi, solo bromeaba"

* * *

**(Fondo marino)**

Y mientras esos tres caminaban desnudos por la selva y regresaban al lugar en el que felices vivían, más allá y entre los corales, la hermosa pelinegra vivía una guerra.

Nerviosa por lo que la noche anterior hubiese acontecido, dentro del sitio donde solía habitar, daba vueltas a la espera de que la noche cayera y entonces pudiera hablar con ella. No con la hermosa rubia que en la lejana playa sin duda estaría esperando su regreso, sino con la peli azul, quien había mentido para con la anciana Aegea.

Así pues, no pudiendo soportar más la intriga, abandono su sitio y entonces se dirigió al otro lado del castillo, donde sobre las rocas yacía recostada la hermosa joven.

Ella, con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de que con sigilo la otra se acercó y, tomándola por el hombro para que suavemente despertara, la llamo.

"Amy"

Ante el suave y cálido toque de la mujer, la chiquilla abrió los ojos.

"No tengas miedo, ¡Anda!, vamos nadar más allá", la pelinegra pidió alejándose un poco y dirigiendo sus movimientos hacia la superficie.

No queriendo atraer la atención de las demás, la jovencita obedeció y al igual que Rei, comenzó a hacerlo de una forma lenta.

Rei finalmente emergió y posándose sobre una de las rocas que coronaban la orilla, espero a que la otra también lo hiciera.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta este sitio?" nerviosa y sin saber que esperar, dirigió la vista en toda las direcciones a la espera de que el rubio ángel apareciera, sin embargo ese no fue el caso.

"Sabes que no tienes que temer… si buscas por Mina, ella no está aquí", cerrando los ojos, contra su voluntad revelo el nombre de su nueva buena amiga.

"¿Mina?", cuestiono la otra.

"Si, es el nombre del hermoso ángel con el que la noche pasada me has visto conversar"

"Yo no vi nada", la chiquilla dijo.

"Si, lo viste… pero dime, ¿Por qué le has mentido a Aegea?, bien pudiste haberle dicho la verdad. Te expusiste demasiado"

La sirena se mordió los labios; "Aegea es demasiado mala, yo no podía decirle lo que vi, porque sin duda te hubiera castigado… además hubiera hecho lo posible para que a ese ser le hicieran lo mismo", como siempre, fue muy sincera en su sentir.

"¿Qué más?", la mujer insistió.

"Aunque tú no quisiste decirnos quien se atrevió a herirte, supusimos que fue Nix o Aegea, ahora dime ¿Algo tiene que ver esa criatura con lo que te ocurrió?"

Rei cerró los ojos mientras que el recuerdo de aquel trágico día volvía a ella; "Si Amy, pero primero debo decir que ese ser para nada es malvado, es bueno como pocos pueden serlo. Pues bien, hace ya mucho tiempo que lo observe merodear cerca de estas aguas, yo creyendo lo que dicen de ellos, me atreví a levantarle la voz para hacer que se marchara y lo hizo, aunque no por mucho tiempo... ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la que con un fruto jugamos en este mismo sitio?, ella nos espiaba. Fue demasiado amable y lo corto para mi… en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era un monstruo"

"Sí, lo recuerdo"

"Me dio temor decirles la verdad. Tiempo después, una noche en que yo merodeaba cerca de la superficie, observe que Nix arrastraba algo o a alguien, así que me acerque y entonces descubrí que era a ella. En el malévolo rostro de esa mujer observe que sus perversas intenciones no le tenían nada bueno reservado, así que yo me enfrente a ella para que lo liberara y cuando finalmente lo hizo y Mina se marchó, Aegea apareció para castigar la blasfemia que Nix había cometido. ¿Has visto la cicatriz en su rostro?... Enojada porque fui yo quien la acuso y por lo que la anciana se atrevió a hacerle, me hirió", con lágrimas resbalado por su rostro, pudo relatar.

"Entiendo", confundida la joven alcanzo a decir.

"Yo no culpo a Mina de lo que me sucedió. Ella es buena y desde entonces es mi amiga… de vez en cuando salgo para platicar con ella y ¿sabes?, ella me ha dicho que uno de los suyos desapareció al igual que Michiru", Rei expresó.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chiquilla temblara, el secreto de su amiga Neptuno corría peligro; "¿De verdad?... ¿Cuándo desapareció?"

"Si, fue casi en el mismo tiempo que Michiru... Mina dice que si ese ser se encontró con Neptuno, no pudo haberla herido porque al igual que ella él es muy bueno… ahora comprendemos que Nix o ese monstruo que ahí habita los lastimo"

Sin poder decirle todo aquello que ella sabía, Amy negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que a nadie le diré las cosas que he visto ni lo que me has dicho, pero debo decir que debes tener cuidado de las demás… sobre todo de Nix, si ella lo descubre, entonces Aegea no se detendrá"

"Gracias por comprender", llena de sinceridad la otra expreso. "Tú tampoco tienes que temerle a Mina"

"Sería mejor que volviéramos, no quiero que la anciana nos vea regresar"

"Tienes razón", tranquila y satisfecha, la mujer contesto.

Lo que ellas parecían no adivinar, es que cerca de ahí, pero sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que murmuraban, Nix las observaba.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Amy no iba a revelar el secreto que su amiga Michiru le confió.

isabellcota; Océano es demasiado bello y por demás travieso. Es un mini Haruka que adora el desastre.

Osaka; He estado con mucho estrés, por eso no había tenido oportunidad de actualizar, pero ya volví. ¿Quien crees que podría descubrirlos?. De nada parece servir que nos cuidemos y que otros no lo hagan.

Michelle, gracias por leerme, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Michi no debería enojarse tanto, es solo un bebé que quiere divertirse.

Kaiohmaru; Bienvenido, gracias por leerme. Más que romperle el corazón a Michiru, la hará imaginar aquello que a Fénix y a su familia les hicieron y que de ser descubiertos, también podría llegar a ocurrirles.

Guest; Ojala y si, así tendrían con quien mas hablar.

Guest; Ambas tendrán que vigilar muy de cerca a su hijo, es demasiado travieso.

1982; Para nada su vida ha sido fácil, son los retos a los que desde que decidieron huir, sabían que se enfrentarían. Esperemos y Rei y Mina si quieran quedarse en la isla, pero con tantos peligros rondando es poco probable.

Kyoky; La falta de tiempo y el estrés no me habían permitido actualizar, pero espero ya ponerme al corriente. Después de haberse hecho amiga de ella, Mina no dejaría de verla, aunque al hacerlo se expone a que los malos las descubran.


	36. Chapter 35

Nota; El inicio de este recuerdo corresponde al inicio del capítulo 9 (10 siguiendo la secuencia)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXV**

**LA VISIÓN DE HARUKA**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Con el alma deshecha en tristeza, miedo y todos aquellos malos sentimientos que pudieran anidarse en lo más profundo de su corazón, ocultó y detrás un árbol, Fénix esperaba a que su amada mujer de los mares apareciera. Necesitaba verla aunque solo fuera una vez más para decirle la única verdad que existía y que con ello pudiera perdonarle. Esa verdad, era que contra su voluntad y con infames amenazas, Aegea __pretendía retenerlo a su lado._

_Detrás del lejano horizonte el sol parecía nacer de la fértil tierra mientras que las coloridas y alegres aves inundaban los despejados cielos con su vuelo y su canto._

_De pronto los océanos se agitaron con violencia, golpeando la orilla y amenazando con arrancar las rocas, y entonces, de entre las pesadas y azuladas olas ella emergió con infinita gracia, echándose los negros cabellos detrás de sus hombros. Semejante escena embeleso aún más al enamorado ángel. _

_Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la playa, apenas observo al detestable hombre que con crueles mentiras la había engañado, rápidamente retrocedió su nado para huir._

"_No, espera", ya sin importarle que los unos o los otros lo escucharan y lo vieran, el pelirrojo grito y al instante corrió hacia ella para detener su huida. En ese momento tampoco le importó que las mortíferas olas lo arrastraran e intentaran devorarlo en su violenta vorágine._

"_¿Qué quieres?", rompiendo a llorar, la mujer cuestiono deteniéndose para confrontarlo. _

"_Sabes que es lo que quiero. Ahora te pido que me escuches y me perdones", el joven replico adolorido y al mismo tiempo que fuertemente la tomaba entre sus brazos._

"_No tienes nada que decir. Sé que esperas por ella. Deja que me marche para que puedan encontrarse", invadida por un profundo rencor expreso al mismo tiempo que trataba de escapar a su agarre._

"_No, no te dejare ir sin que escuches lo que tengo para decir. Nada es como tú piensas, olvida lo que falsamente has imaginado", negando con la cabeza, el sujeto con esas palabras en vano trato de alejarla de tan malos pensamientos._

"_¿Entonces cómo es?... ¿Vas a decirme que yo estoy equivocada?... ¿Vas a decirme que lo que mis ojos han visto tan solo fue una ilusión?", cuestiono la sirena. "Estoy segura de lo que he atestiguado, ¿Qué quieres que imagine?... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo me engañas?"_

"_No es nada. Y si, estas equivocada. Jamas te he engañado, esa mujer me ha forzado a acompañarla y yo no pude negarme, ¿Por qué es tan difícil creerlo?"_

"_Porque desde ayer deje de hacerlo. De seguro esas mismas promesas que me haz hecho, también han sido para ella, ¿No?"_

"_Sabes que mis promesas solo te pertenecen a ti y a nadie más. Jamás a nadie podría decirle lo que a ti te he dicho", contesto al mismo tiempo que trataba de besarla._

"_Si tus promesas son para mí, ¿Insinúas que las mentiras son para ella?... No trates de engañarme, nos has mentido a ambas", llorando grito, rechazando sus labios y golpeando sus hombros para que la liberara._

"_Sabes que jamás te he engañado, no encuentro motivos para hacerlo. Por mi presencia en este prohibido lugar, no creyó cuando le dije que solo había venido para conocer las maravillosas cosas que aquí abundan. Ella supuso que esperaba por alguna de ustedes, yo no pude decirle la verdad para protegerte. Ella me forzó a acompañarla y yo he accedido a sus deseos solo para demostrarle que se equivocaba"_

"_No te creo. Parecías tan contento en su presencia, que no te importo que la noche cayera. No parecías obligado", grito con rabia._

"_Soy culpable por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber admitido la verdad. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a creer en mí?", pidió liberándola. "Sí, es cierto que no puedo mentir, pero si lo hice ha sido para con ella. Confieso que ante ella te he negado, pero no fue por que yo lo deseara, lo hice para protegerte a ti. Si te pierdo, a mi ya no me importara que suceda conmigo"_

"_Ya es tarde. Nos hemos perdido para siempre. Eres libre de estar con ella, pero jamas vuelvas a buscarme"_

_Fénix sonrió y entonces dijo aquello que termino por perturbar a la preciosa joven; "Ven conmigo, este es el momento para que cumplamos con aquella promesa que hace mucho hicimos. Con ello te darás cuenta de que jamas te engañe. Huyamos ahora como muchas veces soñamos y prometimos hacerlo"_

_Ante esas palabras, incrédula la mujer se volvió hacia él; "¿Pero que has dicho?"_

"_Eso que muy bien has escuchado. Huye conmigo. En ese lugar nadie nos encontrara. Ahí seremos muy felices", lleno de esperanza dijo mientras señalaba hacia la basta hierba que se alzaba por sobre sus cabezas_

"_Pero"_

"_Este es el momento de demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Por ti, renuncio a todo lo que fui. Ahora solo pienso en quedarme a tu lado y para siempre", sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, sin un gramo de duda expreso._

"_Tus alas… si nos quedamos, sabes que no podrás volver a volar. Sé que son muy apreciadas para ti", la mujer se acerco a él, luego con cariño las acaricio._

"_Lo sé. Pero mientras tú estés a mi lado, ya no lo serán. ¡Anda!, se hace tarde, pronto amanecerá", se inclinó un poco y entonces la tomo en sus brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia la playa._

_La pelinegra, volviendo a confiar en sus palabras y sus hermosas promesas, le hecho los brazos al cuello. _"_¿Para siempre nos quedaremos?", pegunto antes de besarlo._

"_Para siempre", dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo a sus besos._

* * *

**(Presente. Semanas después. En la playa) **

El fresco viento del amanecer llego, colándose por la improvisada ventana de aquella choza y sorprendiendo a un dormido Océano, quien ante su caricia sobre sus rosadas mejillas abrió los dulces ojos.

Adormilado se reincorporo un poco y observando que del otro lado los adultos dominan, en vez de llorar para llamar su atención, salió de su improvisada cuna.

De forma traviesa y torpe, dirigió sus tiernos pasos hacia la chimenea de piedra que su padre dentro de su nuevo hogar había construido, he inclinándose sobre las cenizas de la fogata de la noche pasada, con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a revolverlas, manchándose no solo los brazos sino también el rostro y el rubio cabello.

Sonriendo, entonces volvió sus pasos hacia donde aquellos dos dormían y observando el limpio rostro de Tenousei, rápidamente se convirtió en el objeto de su inocente travesura.

Así pues, con sus sucias manos comenzó a tocarle las rosadas mejillas, dejándolas cubiertas del negro hollín.

Riendo abiertamente ante lo que había hecho, Océano se dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella, despertándola al instante.

"¿Qué haces?", adormilada, Urano pregunto al verlo tan contento y sobre su abdomen.

El chiquillo no contesto, en su lugar volvió a tomar sus manchadas mejillas entre sus manitas, riendo ante lo que hacía.

"Océano, estas muy sucio, ¿Qué hacías jugando cerca de la ceniza?", su padre dijo también riendo y tratando de limpiarle el rostro.

Ante el alboroto de ambos la aguamarina despertó y, observando a la alta rubia, imposible no le fue cuestionar; "¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"¿Sucederme?, ¿Qué cosa?", pregunto la otra sin entender a que se refería su amada.

Michiru se cubrió los labios y dejando escapar una ligera risa, de debajo de su almohada saco su espejo para que su amado pudiera reflejar su manchada hermosura en el; "Es muy gracioso, ¿Verdad Océano?... papá es un niño grande, no debería jugar así"

Haruka contemplo su reflejo y al instante descubrió las huellas que las manitas de su hijo habían dejado en ella; "¡Vaya que eres muy travieso!", dijo y tomándolo en sus brazos, lo aprisiono contra el lecho para hacerle cosquillas. Ante eso, el niño rió animosamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de defenderse de tan inofensivo ataque.

"¿Te gusta, pequeño?", preguntó Urano echándose a reír.

"Sé que ambos se divierten demasiado, pero van a ensuciar la sabana", la mujer señalo con total seriedad, aunque de poco servia, no podía negar que el aspecto de Tenousei era demasiado gracioso.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Océano?, mamá también quiere cosquillas", Haruka dijo y entonces ambos se lanzaron sobre la aguamarina. Aprisionándola y comenzando a torturarla.

"No, no hagan eso. Basta", la mujer expreso riendo mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

Océano se detuvo y reincorporándose, graciosamente comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que decía aquello que quizás nadie entendería, pero que sus padres sí; "Pi, papa… pi"

Ambos sonrieron ante sus gestos, pero fue la joven quien hablo; "Ya lo escuchaste"

"Ya voy", Haruka dijo y tomándolo al chiquillo en sus brazos, dirigió sus pasos fuera de la choza. "Aguanta un poco", pidió, sin embargo su suplica fue ignorada por su hijo. "Demasiado tarde", añadió al verse la túnica empapada.

La mujer se volvió a cubrir los labios para reír; "Vayan y dense un buen baño, lucen demasiado graciosos"

"Lo haremos", Tenousei replico y tomando prendas limpias, ella y su hijo dirigieron sus pasos hacia la cascada.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Desde la trágica noche en que se vieron descubiertas, tortuosamente habían pasado las semanas sin que novedad buena o mala aconteciera y llegara hasta la divina y siempre hermosa joven Mina.

Nerviosa, durante todo ese tiempo deseo poder bajar y reunirse una vez más con la pelinegra. Aunque de vez en cuando fatales ideas de lo que hubiera podido pasar con ella llegaban para torturarla. Sin embargo también comprendía que quizás la sirena no acudía a sus tan acostumbrados encuentros para protegerse mutuamente.

Así pues, después de tantas dudas, observo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que ninguno de su especie merodeaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba, extendió sus blancas alas y entonces en rápido vuelo se lanzó hacia la isla.

La claridad del día no había sido ningún impedimento para que una vez más y en búsqueda de las tan ansiadas respuestas, se aventurara hacia ese enigmático, hermoso, pero también desconocido lugar.

En su cabeza solo cabía un pensamiento y ese era el de una vez más esperar hasta que la oscura noche llegara y con ello quizás la mujer emergiera de entre las pesadas olas.

Esperando confundirse con las hermosas aves que volaban a baja altura y muy cerca de las copas de los árboles, emocionada con tan magnifica belleza fue explorando aquello que entre la alta hierba se ocultaba.

"_Es demasiado hermoso_", pensó mientras que en las lejanías observaba y escuchaba la cascada.

* * *

**(En el lecho)**

Sobre la fuerte rama de un frondoso árbol, las ya limpias prendas de Urano y su hijo se secaban ante el brillo del sol y la caricia del viento.

Mas allá y sentado entre las rocas, Océano se divertía con la fresca agua mientras que la rubia le lavaba el también rubio cabello.

"Eres demasiado travieso, más que yo cuando era pequeño. No le digas a mamá, pero yo solía alejarme de casa para tratar de espiar a las desnudas sirenas", aunque en esas palabras había ciertas mentiras, expreso al mismo tiempo que con cuidado le tallaba las manchadas mejillas. "Tienes que verte muy guapo y limpio, o tu mamá pensara que no te bañe bien y entonces me dejara sin eso, ¿Verdad que no quieres que me castigue?"

El chiquillo tomo en sus manos un cuenco y dejando que se llenara con el agua, torpemente lo vertió sobre su cabeza, luego también lavo su rostro.

"Ya casi estas limpio… ¿Crees que a mamá le apetezca comer peces?", Urano señalo observando como algunos juguetonamente saltaban por sobre la superficie, luego volvían a sumergirse para continuar nadando.

Océano asintió y entonces fijo la mirada en el cielo. Levantando su mano, dedico un adiós a aquello que velozmente lo había cruzado.

"¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono su padre también mirando hacia las vastas nubes. "¿Vistes una hermosa ave?... ¿Sabes? así volaba yo"

De pronto, el más profundo de los temores invadió a Urano al comprender que muy seguramente se trataba de uno de ellos, quien habiendo abandonado el palacio de cristal había decido bajar para explorar.

"Ven, vámonos", Haruka lo tomo en sus brazos y entonces se dirigió al otro lado, ocultándose bajo un frondoso árbol.

El niño sin entender que pasada, intrigado observo al lejano ser y volviendo a extender su mano, le dedico otro adiós.

"Por favor, no llores", Urano dijo viendo como la sombra del ángel se proyectaba sobre el arenoso suelo.

No cabía duda alguna, estaba volando por encima de sus doradas cabezas.

El temor que su padre experimentaba no paso desapercibido para el pequeño, quien de inmediato se refugió en sus brazos; "¿Papa?", dijo amenazando con romper a llorar.

"Por favor, no llores", Tenousei pidió en voz baja. "Sí lo haces, mamá no te dejara comer frutos"

Habiendo comprendido, el niño con ambas manos se cubrió los labios.

Las altas ramas se agitaron con violencia al mismo tiempo que la fina arena se levantaba del suelo y entonces, el ser bajo, posando sus menudos pies sobre una roca.

"_Es Mina_", Haruka pensó y al instante recordó el fatídico incidente con la flor que Michiru le había obsequiado. Por nada sobre el mundo podía arriesgarse a que ella contemplara su hermoso, pequeño y travieso secreto.

Quien en alguna otra vida hubiera sido la hermosa, egoísta y soberbia deidad del amor, y que en ese lejano pasado hubiera guardado profundos sentimientos para con la otra, observo la cascada; "Qué hermosa es... el agua brota de las duras rocas", totalmente maravillada por esa escena, con fina gracia se inclinó sobre el lecho y sumergiendo las manos en ellas, comenzó a lavar sus piernas.

Esa imagen que en otro tiempo no hubiera significado nada para su divina inocencia, no paso desapercibida para Urano, pero siendo prudente y consciente del peligro, abrazo con fuerza a su hijo; "No llores", pidió cuando de pronto, más allá observo que sobre las ramas había dejado las túnicas.

Llegando a experimentar algo que iba más allá del horror, en silencio espero y rogó por que no les viera.

Sin saberse observada y mucho menos por su querido Urano, la joven con sus manos volvió a recoger agua para empapar sus rosadas mejillas. Unas cuantas gotas resbalaron hacia sus labios y bebiéndolas, descubrió algo; "Sabe mejor que el agua de los mares".

Habiendo admitido, se inclino sobre ellas para reflejar su infinita belleza, luego volvió a tomar un poco con sus manos para beberla.

De pronto extendió sus alas y sacudiendo las ramas y la arena de su alrededor, rápidamente se elevó entre los cielos.

"Vámonos, tenemos que volver con mamá", la rubia levanto la vista, comenzando a buscarla entre las lejanas nubes, sin embargo había desaparecido.

Sin detenerse a pensar que había sido aquello, Haruka comenzó a vestirse y a vestir a su hijo y, tomando las ya secas prendas, volvieron al lado de su amada y a la seguridad de su escondite.

Ingresando en la choza, la alta rubia sonrió, aunque en su rostro asomaba la tan obvia preocupación.

"¡Vaya!. Qué lindo te ves", la aguamarina dijo observando a su hijo, luego le beso ambas mejillas mientras que con sus dedos le acomodaba los frágiles cabellos. "Mamá te dará el fruto más dulce"

Haruka dejo sobre el lecho las túnicas que había lavado; "Más tarde podre ir por aves". Aunque en un principio su intención era llevar peces, temía que la hermosa joven Mina regresara para refrescarse y entonces se encontraran.

"Te ayudare a conseguirlos, pero anda, vamos a comer", Neptuno dijo sentándose sobre el suelo y sentando al niño en sus piernas

Haruka se les unió y tomando un fruto, hundido sus dientes en él, luego con tono sereno comenzó a hablar; "Miramos a uno de ellos"

Esas palabras mortificaron la divina paz en la que la mujer se encontraba; "¿Dónde?", cuestiono mientras el color huía de sus suaves mejillas

"Ahí Michiru, en la cascada. Bajo a refrescarse. Por Poco y nos descubre, ¿Verdad Océano?", dijo recordando su hermosa y menuda figura sobre la roca. "Océano ha sido un niño muy valiente y no lloro. Merece el fruto más grande y dulce", con cariño acaricio las mejillas de su bebé.

Entristecida la joven bajo la mirada; "¿Crees que saben qué aquí estamos?"

Tenousei se encogió un poco de hombros; "Sí lo supieran, ya hubieran venido a buscarnos"

"¿Crees que nos descubrirán?", fue la siguiente pregunta que la joven madre formulo.

"No Michi, eso es imposible. No lo harán. Pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado", Urano también acaricio su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Ese ángel que viste… ¿Es bueno como tú, o es malvado?", fue la pregunta que siguió.

Pensante Urano negó un poco con la cabeza; "Le conozco y puedo decirte que es muy gentil... si, es buena, sin embargo no sé si podría suponer un peligro para nosotros. Serenity ya me había dicho que ella solía bajar para buscarme, ella por su parte la alejaba de esa idea al decirle que yo estaba muerto"

En ese punto la mujer comenzó a derramar lagrimas; "Y si la mala fortuna quisiera que ella descubriera nuestro hogar... ¿Qué sucederá?"

"No, no creo que ella tan mala como para descubrirnos ante los demás",expreso confiando en el buen juicio de su amiga...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Osaka; Nix es mala que Aegea, ella solo busca cualquier motivo para que la anciana las castigue.

1982; Al menos Nix no fue quien las vio juntas, esa ya las habría herido.

Kaiohmaru; Nix es un ser demasiado malvado. Aunque Amy conoce el secreto de Rei, no se atrevería a traicionar a Michiru, su desconfianza es buena.

Michelle; Pobre Haruka, Océano se divierte haciendole travesuras, que bueno que Michiru se divierte con ellas.

GreciaTenoh; ahora que todo esta por descubrirse, esperemos y todas esas prohibiciones terminen para ambos clanes. Si es así, ambas tendrán que decidir entre quedarse como Haruka y Michiru, o volver a sus hogares.


	37. Chapter 36

Nota; El inicio de este capitulo corresponde al inicio del capitulo 22 (23)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

**NIX Y LA NOCHE **

_Habiendo sido testigo de aquello que no solo le había robado la paz y el aliento, la aún hermosa y joven Aegea rápidamente nado hacia el castillo de coral._

_"La he visto… la he visto", esperando atraer la atención de las tres ancianas, grito la mujer ante las anchas puertas de su morada. _

_Asustadas por las fuertes voces con las que ahora las llamaba, presurosas las hermosas sirenas salieron de sus escondites y de inmediato acudieron para escuchar aquello que tenia que decirles._

_Queriendo saber que era eso que había atestiguado, una de las chiquillas se acerco a ella para cuestionar;"¿Qué has visto?"_

_"¿Tan importante es como para que ahora estés tan perturbada?", otra pregunto._

_"Una abominación. He visto una abominación", la chiquilla chillo._

_Escuchando el alboroto que esa inconsciente había causado y viendo el perturbado animo que en todas las demás había despertado, la más anciana de las tres mujeres acudió ante ella._

_"Aegea, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿Qué has visto que ahora elevas la voz para que todas te escuchemos y seamos participes de esos acontecimientos?"_

_"Sigrid, me alegra mucho tenerte ante mi humilde presencia", Aegea se inclino para ella en señal de respeto. No era para menos, esa mujer durante años había estado a cargo de infundir el temor entre todas esas bellas criaturas. La joven, haciendo uso de la intriga, el egoísmo y el engaño, esperaba que algún día la anciana le confiara el cuidado de todos los océanos. Vehementemente anhelaba llegar a ser como ella. _

_Sigrid negó con la cabeza; "Aegea, deja a un lado tu lambisconería y mejor dinos que es lo que ha sucedido. No nos hagas perder el tiempo"_

_"Lo que he visto es una abominación… pero… al mismo tiempo es hermoso. Tendrías que verlo tú misma para que pudieras describirlo"_

_Inga, la segunda a cargo de aquellos bastos dominios, alzo la voz; "¿Has visto a uno de ellos?... ¿Cual es la sorpresa, si todas alguna vez lo hemos hecho?"_

_Aegea aún llena de terror y sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza; "Lo he visto entre las rocas que coronan la orilla y no solo eso, se ha atrevido a ensuciar nuestras aguas con su abominable figura", quien alguna vez se hubiera sentido profundamente atraída hacia ese ser, llena de envida por no haber sido la elegida, dijo._

_"Eso es una terrible infamia. Saben que tienen prohibido pisar nuestros territorios así como nosotras tenemos prohibido pisar el suyo", Siriana, la tercera en sabiduría y poder, expreso._

_"Si lo hiciéramos, la tierra se abriría para devorarnos", Inga señalo._

_"Habrá que hablar con su patriarca para que lo castigue por tan terrible desobediencia", la anciana Sigrid se dio la vuelta y justo cuando estaba por marcharse, Aegea interrumpió su avance con increíbles palabras._

_"Y no solo eso… ella, ella esta a su lado", expreso recordando a la pelinegra y sintiendo como la mordaz envidia invadía su pecho. No toleraba saber que por ella, Fénix la hubiera rechazado._

_Ante esa inesperada confesión, Sigrid se volvió y con el entrecejo fruncido, chillo con una terrible voz que hizo que todos los océanos que había en la Tierra se sacudieran; "¿Qué has visto?"_

_"A ella, a quien creíamos muerta en manos de uno de esos malvados seres. Ella estaba junto a él, pero muy diferente a lo que solían ser. Ellos estaban ahí, echando redes a nuestros mares para robarlos"_

_"Esa desgraciada mal agradecida, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?", Sigrid grito, elevando las olas y estrellándolas más allá de las rocas._

_"Y eso no es todo, junto a ellos había un bebé que lloraba. Ella lo llevaba junto a su pecho", dijo recordando su débil y tierno llanto._

_Eso hizo que las tres mujeres se llenaran de una profunda cólera; "¿Estas segura de lo que has visto?", Inga, quien podía llegar a ser la más benevolente de las tres, pregunto._

_"Sí", airada la joven contesto._

_"Maldita sea la hora en la que se echo con ese ser. Habrá que darle su merecido a esa mal agradecida", Sigrid dijo nadando hacia la superficie._

_"No solamente a ella, él también merece su parte", Siriana como siempre la apoyo._

_"¿Adonde van?", pregunto la confundida joven._

_"A reunirnos con ellos, ellos deben saber la profanación que esos dos han cometido y que significa nuestra extinción"_

_"¿Qué profanación?", pregunto las mas joven de todas las sirenas._

_"La de haber engendrado a un monstruo. Maldita se la hora en la que sus entrañas se abrieron para parir eso"_

_Esas palabras que con tanto odio escupían, eran algo que difícilmente las chiquillas podían llegar a comprender..._

_Arrastrándose__ por sobre las rocas y luego por sobre la arena de la playa, aquellas mujeres poco a poco y en medio de la abundante tormenta se fueron abriendo paso a través de la selva, llegando hasta donde la hermosa cumbre nevada nacía._

_Aún sabiendo que podía llegar a pasar, Sigrid, con su solo dedo se atrevió a tocar la cumbre y entonces violentamente aquel sendero se estremeció, la tierra se abrió y un rayo descendió y se impacto cerca de donde ellas se encontraban._

_Atónito__ por lo que acababa de ocurrir y conociendo el porque, Einar, el más anciano de todos los hermosos alados seres, se puso de pie y extendiendo sus magnificas alas, lleno de molestia descendió para encontrarse con las abominables criaturas que se habían atrevido a perturbar la paz de su hogar._

_"¿Quién de ustedes horribles seres, se ha atrevido a manchar con su monstruosa presciencia la pureza de nuestro sendero?", alzando la voz como un trueno, encolerizado el sujeto cuestiono._

_La sirena torció los labios y con tono burlón se dirigió a él; "¿Crees que me causa placer el encontrarme ante tu repulsiva presencia?. Haber tocado tu asqueroso hogar me quema el cuerpo"_

_"¿Qué buscas aquí?, ¿Qué se te ha perdido?", el odio en sus palabras era evidente._

_"Lo mismo que a ti", Siriana sonrió._

_"Yo no he perdido nada. No tengo porque acudir a tus mares a buscar algo", replico soberbiamente y al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas para regresar._

_"No se trata de un algo, más bien es un alguien", llego el turno de que Sigrid replicara con ironía._

_El ángel pareció adivinar lo que la anciana trataba de decirle; "Ya entiendo, hace tiempo ya que uno de los nuestros no regreso… solo encontramos sus ensangrentadas alas. Bien hicimos en sospechar que ustedes lo lastimaron. ¿Por qué luego de haberlo asesinado y de haber devorado hasta sus huesos, es que se atreven a venir hasta este sagrado lugar?... ¿Quieren presumirlo?, cuestiono intrigado._

_"Porque nosotros también perdimos a una de las nuestras… ¿no te parece extraño?"_

_El hombre acaricio sus pesadas barbas, "¿Qué insinúas?"_

_"Eso que estas pensando", Inga señalo._

_"¿Crees que ella lo lastimo y él hizo lo mismo para con la suya?... Sí así fue, él solo se defendió. Vete antes de que llame a los míos y cobremos nuestra bien merecida venganza"_

_"No, es peor que eso… hubiéramos preferido que la lastimara a lo que monstruosamente ocurrió", Sigrid alzo la voz._

_"Detestable criatura, habla antes de que llame a los demás y entonces por la fuerza te haga confesar", con furia el ser apretó su puño._

_"Aegea", la anciana Siriana llamo a la joven._

_Temerosa por la presencia aquel hermoso pero terrible hombre, Aegea se acerco y titubeante, comenzó a relatar aquello que había atestiguado; "Yo lo vi varias veces. Descendía para contaminar nuestros mares. Ahora se oculta junto a una de las nuestras... pero no lucen como solían hacerlo… están de aquel lado… esta noche y antes de que la tormenta se volviera pesada, los he visto merodear entorno a nuestros océanos. Y no, no están solos, con ellos hay un bebé", creyendo que con descubrirlos hacia un bien para con ambos linajes, la chiquilla expreso._

_Tan terribles acontecimientos hicieron que la dulce sangre del hombre hirviera y, desfigurando su noble rostro para convertirlo en uno lleno de maldad, alzo la voz, sacudiendo con ella la paz del divino sendero; "Venir todos, que lo que ha sucedido es asqueroso"_

_Intrigados por saber que era eso que fatalmente había encolerizado al ser, uno a uno comenzaron a bajar para reunirse en torno a él y a esas mujeres._

_Sorprendida por la magnificencia de cada uno, Aegea no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, algo que sin duda molestaba a la anciana Sigrid._

_"¿Qué es eso que ha ocurrido?", cuestiono el joven Gerd, quien algún día heredaría el dominio de ese lugar._

_"Una abominación, algo que después de que ustedes lo escuchen, no deberá ser siquiera recordado... algo que nos condena a todos y a ustedes también", inquisidoramente con su dedo señalo hacia las bellas sirenas._

_"¿A que te refieres?", cuestiono Inga._

_"A que más vale que desde ahora comiencen a pensar en alguien que continué con tu linaje. Ese alguien para la eternidad deberá mantener el secreto de lo que esta noche sucedió y cuidar de que jamas vuelva a pasar. Yo hago responsable de mi tierra a Gerd"_

_Comprendido__, la anciana observo a Aegea. Había llegado el momento de que tomara el lugar que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, pero ¿A qué precio?_

_"Pero, ¿Que ha sucedido?", sin alcanzar todavía a comprender la gravedad del problema, otro alzo la voz._

_"Qué si no hacemos nada para revertir el daño que esos dos han causado, nuestros dominios serán habitados por los descendientes del hombre y nosotros estaremos condenados a desaparecer... no seria la primera vez"_

* * *

**(Presente. Fondo de los mares)**

La claridad de la mañana penetro en los oscuros océanos, anunciando con su luz que el nuevo día había llegado.

Habiendo visto que los días se habían convertido en semanas y en meses, la joven Rei finalmente había tomado una arriesgada decisión.

Imaginando o mejor dicho, siendo consciente de que ella estaría ahí, esperando por su regreso, había decidido que cuando la noche cayera iría para reconcentrarse con ella.

Pero conociendo el inminente peligro que en torno a los mares se cernía, pero no porque aquellos bajaran para amenazarlo, sino porque una de ellas lo hacia, llamo a su presencia a la joven peliazul.

"¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono al verse frente a su amiga.

Rei cerro los ojos y negando con la cabeza, procedió a responder; "Quizás...no, es un error el haberte llamado"

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué es eso que tienes para decirme?"

La pelinegra sonrío; "En que hace ya mucho tiempo que no la he vuelto a ver, sé que ella esta noche estará ahí, esperando por mi, sin embargo no me atrevo a regresar... al menos no sola"

Comprendiendo que era lo que trataba de pedirle, la jovensita asintió; "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Iba a pedírtelo, sin embargo comprendo que no seria algo bueno. Podrían vernos y entonces tú también recibirías un castigo que debe ser exclusivo para mi. Olvídalo"

Amy, conociendo su plan y siendo gentil, sonrió; "No tienes que preocuparte por mi, iré contigo. Tú dices que ese ser es demasiado bueno y a mi me intriga mucho conocerlo para hacerle saber que no todas somos como Nix"

"¿Estas segura?", sorprendida por semejantes palabras llenas de bondad, pregunto.

"Sí, lo estoy", replico la otra. Aunque ella deseaba conocerle, había un motivo más que la impulsaba a hacerlo, y ese era el de saber cualquier cosa que los suyos planearan o pensaran acerca de Haruka, quien hacia tiempo había decidido permanecer al lado de su amiga. Porque de ser así, bien podría ponerles en sobre aviso para que escaparan.

* * *

**(Mas tarde)**

La noche llego, otorgando su anonimato para que las sirenas y el precioso ángel pudieran reunirse una vez más.

Sin embargo algo completamente fuera de su alcance estaba por suceder.

Ahí, ocultas a la espera de que Mina apareciera, Rei y Amy permanecían casi en silencio.

"¿Crees que ella vendrá?", pregunto la hermosa peliazul al ver que la madrugada se acercaba.

"Si, estoy segura", replico la otra confiando en su intuición, aunque había momentos en los que dudaba. Y si es que la rubia no aparecía, comprendería el porque de su decisión.

La luna llena, posada sobre sus cabezas, quebrantaba la pesada oscuridad. Por momentos daba la impresión de que el amanecer se acercaba.

"La noche es demasiado perfecta", dijo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la arena.

"Lo es"

De pronto, aquello que por entre las rocas de más allá se arrastraba, poderosamente llamo su atención.

"¿Qué es eso?", cuestiono la joven Amy al mismo tiempo que con su dedo lo señalaba.

Rei fijo la mirada en ese punto y al instante lo adivino; "Es Nix... ocultate"

Nix, aprovechando la noche y aún más el enigmático encanto de la luna llena, transformo su cuerpo en uno más bello. Nadie que no la conociera, jamás podría imaginar que más que una hermosa mujer, se trataba de un cascaron vació cuyo interior estaba habitado por un espíritu inicuo.

Eso sorprendió profundamente a ambas mujeres, al punto de helar su tibia sangre.

"¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?", pregunto Amy.

"Sabes que Nix puede llegar a serlo todo, pero jamas sera buena... sin embargo... ¿A dónde ira?", inútilmente pregunto.

"Es algo que para nada me gustaría averiguar... sera mejor marcharnos"

"Tienes razón", la otra replico y observando como la mujer se perdía entre la hierba, ambas jovenes dejaron que las olas las arrastraran mar adentro.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Dentro de su nuevo y acogedor hogar, Haruka yacía sentada frente a su hijo, quien con sus manos y sobre la arena rodaba un fruto solo para que Urano se lo devolviera de la misma forma. El chiquillo reía ante ese juego tan primitivo.

Más allá, la hermosa aguamarina preparaba su cuna. Volviendo la vista hacía atrás, sonrió al verlos divertirse.

¡Qué vida tan tranquila y hermosa la de esos tres!

Cansado, Océano se tallo los ojos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

"Ven aquí, estas demasiado cansado", Urano dijo, tomándolo en los brazos y meciéndolo un poco.

"Es hora de que duerma", la mujer contesto.

El niño no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido, ante eso, Urano dirigió sus pasos hacia el lecho para arroparlo.

"No hace frió, esta noche podrá dormir solo", Michiru expreso.

"Esta bien", volviendo sus pasos hacia el otro lado, lo coloco dentro de la canasta, luego lo arropo con una fina manta.

Neptuno sonrió y acercándose a la rubia, apoyo su cuerpo contra su espalda. "¿Qué bueno que se quedo dormido!, ¿No lo crees?"

"Si, Michi", replico la otra.

"Pues espero y no se despierte en un buen rato", expreso mientras que su juguetona mano recorría las formas de su Urano.

"Ojala y no", volviéndose hacía la mujer que amaba, suavemente desnudo sus hombros. "Ven aquí", añadió al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba en sus brazos.

"Ven conmigo", tomando su mano, Neptuno camino hacía su improvisada cama, donde juntos se tumbaron.

"¿Quieres otro bebé?", Tenousei cuestiono riendo un poco.

Kaiousei se mordió los labios; "Si sucede no me molestara. Seria algo muy lindo, ademas Océano tendría con quien jugar". Habiendo dicho le beso.

"Espero y no se ponga celoso", con cariño respondió a sus besos, luego hizo una pausa para decir aquello que se le acababa de ocurrir; "Entonces hagamos el amor"

"¿Hacer el amor?", pregunto su amada sin entender ese juego de palabras.

"Sí Michi, porque esta es la máxima forma en la que podemos demostrarnos cuantos nos amamos, además luego de eso nació Océano"

Ante su convincente explicación, la mujer asintió; "Entonces hagamos el amor y expresemos cuanto nos amamos", dijo volviendo a unir sus labios.

Satisfecha, la hermosa, pero también perversa Nix, del ambiente aspiraba el aroma de la húmeda hierba y el mar, hasta que algo en en la cercana distancia poderosamente llamo su atención.

Observando la choza de barro y sintiéndose profundamente atraída por ella, se acerco. Extendiendo sus manos para tocar sus rocosos muros.

"_Esto no es parte de la naturaleza_", pensó al mismo tiempo que observaba la tenue luz que del interior provenía y que era proveída por la estrella que Urano de los cielos había robado.

Caminando hacia el otro lado, pero manteniéndose a prudente distancia, observo a través de la ventana.

Contrario a lo que hubiera pasado en esa otra ocasión y que gracias a la oscuridad había mal interpretado, pudo contemplar aquella escena que para nada le resulto grotesca, sino intrigante.

Dos desnudas criaturas yacían tendidas sobre el suelo, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo. Sus traviesas manos recorrían sus figuras mientras que sus agitadas respiraciones no permitían que articularan palabras completas o siquiera entendibles.

Tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro, que no notaron esa abyecta presencia.

Urano se reincorporo un poco y en ese instante, Nix pudo contemplar el rostro de aquella mujer que agitada, con los ojos cerrados y sus miembros al rededor del rubio ser, se estremecía entre el lecho y su cuerpo.

"_¿Michiru?... ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?_", atónita se pregunto así misma al verla tan diferente a lo que solía ser. Observando las ruborizadas mejillas de la aguamarina y escuchando sus quejas que para nada parecían ser de desagrado, fijo la mirada en la persona que provocaba tan placenteras sensaciones en ella. "_Es ese hermoso ser... ¿dónde están sus alas?_", pensó al recordar como la había herido y como lleno de odio le había gritado, pero en ese momento la venganza poco le importo. Ahora le resultaba más interesante he inquietante el verlo tan agitado y cubierto no solo de su sudor.

"Te amo", la alguna vez sirena alcanzo a murmurar mientras que con violencia se estremecía y se aferraba a sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti", replico el alguna vez ángel mientras se derrumbaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello y sus labios.

También agitada, Nix solo alcanzo a lamerse los labios y acariciar su denudo pecho.

Urano murmuro algo al oído de su amada, Neptuno rió un poco y contesto por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que volvía a despertar el deseo de su amado.

Atónita y sorprendía por haber visto a aquellos dos juntos y aún mas por esa desconocida, pero hermosa imagen que había despertado más que su curiosidad, la abyecta criatura se alejo para volver al mar...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Me gusta combinar tiempos en mis historias, aunque de la impresión de que están escritas al revés. Eso lo hago para que poco a poco se vaya uniendo y tomando forma, así no le hago spoiler a la historia principal (Que es la de nuestra pareja favorita)

isavellcota; ¡vaya forma en la que Nix los ha descubierto! Estuvo peor que lo que vio Aegea con Fénix y Saturno. Hubiera sido mejor que Mina los viera... aunque es Venus y ya sabemos como puede llegar a ser.

Kaiohmaru; ellos terminaron muy mal, no les permitieron ser felices. Esperemos que Haruka y Michiru corran con mejor suerte.

Michelle; gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.

Osaka; Océano es tan solo un bebé que no entiende mucho del mundo de los grandes... pero Nix...

1982; ambos confían en que no los descubriran, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Los descubrió la peor persona.


	38. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII**

**LA VISIÓN DE MINA**

_Ahí, sentado a la luz de la rojiza hoguera, el hermoso pelirrojo seguía concentrado en lograr apartar la atención de su hijo de los truenos y los relámpagos que de cuando en cuando sacudían su frágil cuerpo._

"_¿Te gusta?", sonriendo, el hombre pregunto al pequeño, quien con sus infantiles manos también trataba de imitar las divertidas figuras que su padre proyectaba sobre los muros._

_Contenta, su amorosa madre sonreía al escuchar la dulce y animosa risa de su hijo; "Demasiado, ¿Verdad?", con gentileza beso su mejilla, luego le peino los negros y rebeldes cabellos._

"_¿Lo ves, Endimión?, no hay nada que temer. La lluvia siempre es buena. Ayuda a que la hierba crezca", Fénix añadió lejos de imaginar lo que cruelmente estaba por suceder. _

_En ese momento un relámpago cruzo los cielos y al instante, un mortífero rayo cayó sobre un árbol, derivándolo y creando un estrepitoso sonido que hizo que aquellos tres se estremecieran._

"_¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto la mujer al mismo tiempo que asustada se ponía de pie._

"_Un árbol ha caído, pero no hay de que preocuparnos, ha sido lejos de aquí", en un intento por tranquilizarla, Fénix expreso mientras que con el juego de antes, trataba de volver a atraer la atención de Endimión. El pelinegro por su parte, temeroso observaba más allá de la ventana._

_Asustado ya no solamente por la lluvia, fuertemente se sujetó a los brazos de su madre. El miedo había vuelto a invadirle, haciendo que ocultara el rostro contra su amoroso pecho._

"_Vamos hijo, no hay que temer, los dos estamos a tu lado para cuidarte", con cariño la mujer volvió a besar sus rosadas mejillas._

_De pronto un sonido hueco, pero fuerte, atrajo la atención de los dos. Era como si alguien hubiese llamado a su mal hecha puerta._

"_¿Qué es eso?", sintiendo como la sangre huía de sus miembros y se helaban, la alguna vez sirena pregunto. _

_"Es solo lluvia, no tengas miedo", asustado el hombre contesto, trago saliva y luego __se limpio el sudor que había brotado de su casi pálida frente. Moría de miedo, pero debía permanecer valiente para ellos dos._

_Un golpe más hueco y violento que el anterior hizo que la improvisada puerta se sacudiera y entonces, una burlona voz los llamo; "Fénix... ¿Estas ahí?"_

_Reconociendo esa voz y sabiéndose finalmente descubiertos, el alguna vez ángel asustado retrocedió; "Son ellos… nos han encontrado", nervioso y al borde de un colapso, dijo para con su amada._

"_Abre. No tengas miedo", insistente Einar pidió desde afuera. "¿Acaso quieres que entre por ti?", agrego y acto seguido las ramas que formaban aquella protección se derrumbó, cayendo con violencia y haciendo que la fina arena se elevara al ras del suelo._

_La lluvia se coló dentro de la choza, amenazando con apagar la hoguera._

_ Las danzantes y juguetonas flamas permitieron que la sombra de sus hermosas figuras se proyectaran sobre las paredes, pero de una forma abominable, provocando en ellos mismos y por vez primera un profundo terror. ¿Acaso detrás de su hermosa apariencia se escondía su verdadera figura, la cual podía llegar a ser monstruosa?, ¿Ellos mismos eran la representación de lo que tanto odiaban de las sirenas?_

"_¡Vaya sorpresa con la que nos hemos encontrado!... si que supieron ocultarse, no fue nada fácil dar con ustedes", Einar dijo ingresando y observando a los tres. Junto a él estaba Gerd y dos seres más. Más allá y sobre el suelo, las ancianas sirenas trataban de observar lo que dentro habitaba. Nerviosa, la hermosa Aegea y las demás jóvenes no imaginaba lo que estaban a punto de presenciar._

"_Por favor, vivimos en paz… no le hemos hecho ningún daño a nadie", tembloroso, Fénix dijo para con el hombre. A quien conocía a la perfección._

_Nervioso y sin entender que era lo que sucedía, Endimión comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

"_¿Nada malo?... ¿Entonces qué es eso?", el sujeto se dirigió hacia la mujer, observando que en sus brazos sostenía un bebé. "Es monstruoso"_

"_No es nada de lo que usted dice, ademas n__o les ha hecho ningún mal", la pelinegra expreso refugiandolo contra su seno. "Nosotros somos los culpables, fuimos muy desobedientes, pero no él"_

_El ser negó con la cabeza y arrancándolo con violencia de los brazos de su madre, lo tomo del frágil pie para examinarlo de cerca; "¿Qué es esto?", pregunto olfateándolo con descaro. ¿Acaso pretendía devorarlo y saciar con su tierna carne su enojo?_

_Ante eso, el llanto de Endimión se hizo más desesperado. En vano trataba de liberarse de su fuerte agarre._

"_No lo lastime, démelo por favor", embargada por el miedo y el llanto, la joven madre imploro._

"_Es solo un bebé. Por favor, no le hagas ningún daño… castígame a mí. Cuanto ha pasado es solo mi culpa", el pelirrojo se humillo, lanzándose a sus pies._

_Escuchando el llanto del crió, las bellas pero perversas criaturas de los mares se acercaron y observando no solamente al infante, pero también a la desobediente pelinegra, el vocerío no tardó en hacerse presente. No, no todas ellas eran malvadas, pero las acciones de unas cuantas las condenaban por igual._

"_Entréganos a esa maldita traidora", Sigrid chillo._

"_Se han atrevido a ensuciar nuestro linaje... qué depravación", uno de ellos grito._

"_Castiguemoslos", Gerd pidió._

"_Es solo un bebé al que ni siquiera conocen, ¿Qué mal pudo haberles hecho?... ¿De que manera su inocente presencia los ha ofendido?", ignorando lo que unos y otros pedían, Fénix alcanzo a decir._

"_¿Un bebé?... esto no es una bebé, es la más horrible abominación. Un engendro que ni siquiera en nuestros pensamientos debería existir", con rabia el sujeto escupió._

"_No hemos hecho nada. Por favor, déjenos en paz", la mujer en vano rogó._

_Einar torció los labios y entonces alzo su otra mano, abofeteándole el rostro para hacerla callar. La joven se cubrió los labios, manchándose las manos con su sangre y sintiendo en su boca ese desagradable sabor metálico._

_Ante su imprudencia, la más anciana de las sirenas hablo; "¿Por qué tocas a una de las nuestras?, deja que seamos nosotras quienes le otorguemos su merecido castigo. Ocúpate del tuyo"_

"_Por favor, no los lastimes, conmigo haz lo que quieras, pero a ellos déjalos en paz. No tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado", Fénix exclamo mientras volvía a arrojarse a sus pies._

"_¿Qué no tienen culpa de lo que ha pasado?", burlonamente el hombre se hecho a reír al mismo tiempo que amenazaba con azotarlo._

_"Por favor. No lo lastime", su amada, acercándose, trato de ayudarle para que se reincorporara. _

"_Fénix, por siempre bien pudiste permanecer en este lugar y al lado de esta mujer, pero lo que es imperdonable, es que hayas manchado tu linaje con esta abominación. Porque esto ya ha sucedido en el pasado y para evitar engendrar esto, es que nos esta prohibido echarnos con estas mujeres. Ese es el verdadero motivo por el que durante años nos hemos infundio temor. Yo era el encargado de que esto jamas volviera a suceder", habiendo dicho, su encolerizado rostro cambio por uno de benevolencia y entonces, entrego al niño en brazos de su madre._

"_Castígame a mí. Todo es mi culpa. A la fuerza yo hice que esta mujer permaneciera a mi lado… ha sido por la fuerza que me he echado sobre ella. Déjalos en paz", Fénix rogó._

"_Por supuesto que te castigaremos, ¿Creíste que esto se quedaría así?... pues no…. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti…. Qué ellas se ocupen de ella"_

_"¿Quien se ocupara de eso?", asqueada, pregunto Sigrid señalando al pequeño._

_"Háganlo ustedes, de sus sucias entrañas salio",__ habiendo dicho de forma inquisidora señalo a la desobediente mujer, luego se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. Tomándolo por la túnica, lo levanto con violencia, luego lleno de ira le abofeteo el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar. _

_Ante esa grotesca imagen que le llenaba de una terrible culpa, Aegea cerro los ojos..._

* * *

**(Presente. Mañana siguiente)**

Su infructífera espera continuaba, en vano la noche pasada la joven y siempre hermosa Mina había descendido a la espera de que ella emergiera. Con cada día que transcurría, la fatal idea de que ella había sido herida, se hacía más fuerte.

Así pues, esa soleada mañana descendió y ocultando sus alas para no lastimarlas con las ramas de los árboles o la salvaje maleza, comenzó a caminar entre la espesa selva.

"De día todo es más hermoso", embelesada por tan infinitas maravillas, con gracia extendía sus pálidas manos para ir tocando las preciosas, coloridas y perfumadas flores.

Ellas, como si adivinaran quien era, quien había sido y quien seria, se inclinaban ante su hermosura como si de una reverencia se tratara. ¿Quién podría resistirse ante la fina gracia y belleza de Venus?, ni aun siquiera las exquisitas flores. Añoraban una vez más con sus vapores poder perfumar su divino cuerpo.

Tomando una entre sus dedos y procurando no lastimarla, la acerco a su rostro para poder aspirar su dulce aroma; "No sé porque, pero siento que deberían tener un precioso nombre y aunque desconozco ese porque, creo que debería llamarlas rosas", expreso al mismo tiempo que con cariño acariciaba sus aterciopelados pétalos. "¿En la luna también las habrá?", su juguetona curiosidad la llevo a preguntarse aquello que difícilmente en esa vida tendría una respuesta.

Sin embargo algo de pronto la hizo volver la curiosa mirada y entonces, en la cercana distancia escucho los menudos pasos de alguien.

Temiendo que se tratara del horrible monstruo que Rei había descrito, o de la infame Nix, se ocultó detrás de un grueso árbol.

Sin embargo su miedo fue superado por su curiosidad, porque en ese momento por entre las ramas y las hojas que pendían a baja altura, pudo contemplar a una hermosa mujer de cabellera aguamarina.

"¿_Es ese el horrible monstruo_?", pensó para sí misma al mismo tiempo que con la juguetona mirada recorría su bien formada figura. "_No, es demasiado hermosa, no podría serlo. En ella no podría haber maldad_"

Queriendo conocer más sobre ella y no resignada a solo haberla visto una vez, a prudente distancia comenzó a seguirla.

La joven, sin notar su presencia y con una sonrisa en los labios, de los arboles cortaba los dulces frutos que la alimentarían. "Océano se pondrá muy contento", murmuro al mismo tiempo que lo colocaba dentro del bolso de cuero.

"¿_Quien podrá ser ella_?", Mina se pregunto lejos de imaginar que se trataba de la mujer de la que su amiga Rei le había hablado.

La aguamarina siguió avanzando hasta llegar a aquel punto y entonces, en las lejanías Mina pudo contemplar la choza de barro.

La extraña criatura continuo su marcha y, acerándose a quien yacía sentado sobre el suelo y curtiendo con la sal del mar la gruesa piel de un jabalí, beso sus labios al mismo tiempo que contenta le mostraba los frutos.

Esa imagen tan desconocida conmovió a la joven mujer, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y una lagrima brotara de sus ojos; "Qué curiosas y bellas criaturas. No son como nosotros o como ellas... ¿Qué serán?... ¿Hace cuanto que habitan esta tierra?"

Intrigada por la belleza del ser, Mina fijo la mirada en él y entonces gran impresión acudió a ella cuando descubrió que esa persona lucia como su querido Urano, ¿O caso era él?

Sintiendo que colapsaría, pero manteniéndose fuerte, aferro sus blancos brazos al tronco del árbol para no derrumbarse.

Llevándose una mano al rostro, se limpio el sudor que resbalaba por sus ojos, luego volvió a fijar la mirada en él. Necesitaba estar segura de lo que veía. "Si, es Haruka. Esta vivo", dijo una vez que pudo escuchar su voz y reconocerle.

Embelesada por esa imagen y aún más contenta por verla a salvo, sonrió. "_¿Qué paso con tus alas?_", se preguntó al verlo libre de ellas. "¿Ella te las arranco?... ¿Fuiste tú?... ¿Por qué?", cuestiono casi en silencio y al mismo tiempo que de su túnica sacaba las ensangrentadas plumas que sobre el nevado sendero había encontrado.

Emocionada emergió de su escondite y decidida a hablarle para conocer los motivos por los que había decidido escapar y permanecer en ese humilde lugar, dio dos pasos al frente, pero en ese momento la mujer que previamente había visto salió al encuentro de Urano para decirle algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar.

Haruka tomo la piel y reincorporandose, camino hacia la frondosa sombra de un árbol, luego se inclinó para tomar algo en sus brazos.

En ese momento Océano rió alegremente. El pequeño, hermoso y travieso secreto que Haruka alguna vez trato de ocultarle, finalmente había quedado al descubierto.

"¿_Quién ese ese bebé_?", arqueando sus cejas se preguntó al verlo caminar tomado de la mano de la rubia.

La aguamarina, sonriendo, tomo la otra mano del pequeño para juntos ingresar en la choza.

Confundida, la rubita trataba de asimilar todas las maravillas que acababa de ver, pero justo en ese momento las palabras que alguna vez Rei le hubiera dicho, volvieron a su mente; "¿Es ella esa mujer que de los mares desapareció y que ellas creen muerta?… ¿Qué hace Haruka a su lado?... ¿Ese es su bebé?... ¿Urano y ella mintieron para poder escapar y venir a vivir a este lugar?... ¿Qué sucedió con sus cuerpos?", se pregunto al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra la idea de acercarse para hablarles.

Haciendo a un lado todas esas interrogantes, extendió sus alas y en rápido vuelo regreso al palacio de cristal.

* * *

**(Esa noche. En la cumbre)**

Aún sin poder encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, la alguna vez deidad del amor permanecía sentada en la más alta de las nubes, mientras que de cuando en cuando fijaba la aún inocente mirada en la isla. Con gran ilusión desde ese lejano lugar esperaba una vez más poder contemplar a su querido Urano.

La felicidad que asomaba a su rostro fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para la joven Serenity, quien aprovechando que se encontraba a solas y alejada de la vista de los demás, acudió a ella para hablar.

"Hola", expreso gentilmente y al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

"Hola", replico la otra sin poder ahogar el suspiro que en su pecho en vano trato de aprisionar.

La rubia Serenity contemplo la lejana isla, luego dibujo una sonrisa en los tiernos labios; "Hace ya mucho tiempo que estas sentada en esta nube, ¿No piensas dejarla para ir a descansar?"

Mina sonrió, volviendo la vista hacia su amiga; "Ahora siento que no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que eso vuelva a ocurrir"

"¿Qué cosa?", pregunto la chiquilla sin sospechar lo que estaba por escuchar.

La joven sonrió; "Algo maravilloso… algo que ni siquiera puedes imaginar"

"Si me contaras, quizás podría hacerlo… pero si prefieres guardarlo para ti, sabre comprenderlo", humildemente respondió.

"Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, siento que entre todas las personas que conozco, a ti no puedo mentirte, no puedo ocultarte nada. Hay un algo en ti que siempre me hace ser sincera contigo", Mina dijo mirando hacia el basto cielo.

"Qué bonito hablas", replico la alguna vez princesa de la luna.

"Hace ya mucho que nos conocemos, hace ya mucho que tú conoces mis más íntimos secretos, por eso he de confesarte algo. Entre los seres que aquí habitan, solo dos son motivo de mi admiración, aunque de un modo muy diferente"

"¿Te refieres a Linus y a Eskol?"

"No, hablo de ti y de Urano. Por ambos siempre he sentido algo muy especial, pero que es diferente. Es algo que no se puede comparar y que ni siquiera sé como explicar, pero así ha sido siempre. Lo mismo siento hacia esa mujer del mar... pero, ¿Sabes a que se debe mi sonrisa?"

"No", la chiquilla se encogió un poco de hombros.

"De día ese lugar es mucho mas hermoso que de noche. Esta mañana decidí bajar... Las flores son infinitas y con muchos aromas diferentes. Mira… observa hacia ese allá", con su dedo, la joven señalo hacia la cascada.

"Es muy bello"

"Demasiado, el agua brota de las rocas y el sonido que produce cuando golpea la tierra también lo es … pues bien, más allá hay un no sé como llamarlo, pero sirve de cobijo para las no tan extrañas criaturas que ahí habitan"

"¿Un refugio?"

"Si Serenity, como el que nosotros tenemos... Esta mañana mientras paseaba por entre los rosales, escuche los pasos de alguien que caminaba cerca de mi. Temiendo que se tratara de esa horrible criatura que ahí habita y que dio muerte a Haruka, me oculte para no ser vista y entonces contemple a una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Créeme, no lucia como un horrible monstruo... la idea de que ella sea perversa, es muy lejana", dijo satisfecha.

"¿Una mujer?", confundida pregunto la chiquilla.

"Sí. Una hermosa mujer que vestía como tú y como yo. Intrigada por saber quien podría ser y aún más por saber que hacía ahí, cuidando que no me viera la seguí para ver a donde me conduciría y entonces me llevo hasta su refugio, donde lo vi. Sentado en el suelo y haciendo no sé que cosas, estaba él… nuestro querido Urano"

Esa inesperada confesión hizo que los miembros de Serenity se sacudieran; "¿Urano?", pregunto sin aliento.

"Si Serenity, Urano esta vivo, yo lo vi. Aunque muy diferente a lo que solía ser. Ya no tiene sus hermosas alas. Más allá y bajo la sombra de un árbol observe un bebé… en ese punto quise hablarle, pero ella salio del refugio, hablo con Urano y luego tomaron al pequeño. Juntos ingresaron en lo que se puede considerar un hogar", por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar las lagrimas.

"¡Urano esta vivo!"

"Si, esta vivo y al lado de esa mujer. Tienen un bebé, eso es algo que no comprendo, pero esta a salvo", dijo satisfecha. "¿Sabes que creo?", pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque de poco sirvió porque otras comenzaron a fluir por su rostro.

Sin poder salir de su asombro y pensando en el inminente peligro que aquellos tres corrían, negó con la cabeza; "No"

"Rei me dijo que hace mucho tiempo desaprecio una de ellas, a quien creían muerta en manos de ese perverso monstruo. En un principio no pensé que fuera coincidencia que Urano también hubiera desaparecido… pero ahora creo que Haruka se encontró con ella y ambos decidieron huir de sus territorios. Haciéndonos creer que estaban muertos, evitaron que los buscáramos. Sea lo que sea que sientan el uno por el otro, es más fuerte que lo que sentían por su hogar… ¡Vaya!"

"¿Quién más lo sabe?... ¿Lo sabe ella, esa mujer de los mares?", la rubia finalmente exteriorizo sus dudas.

"Por supuesto que no, nadie debe saberlo, solo tú y yo. Si cualquiera de ellos se entera de que Urano esta vivo y al lado de una de esas mujeres, no dudaran en bajar para atraparlos… ellas tampoco pueden saberlo, porque entonces Urano correrá peligro. Además si la lastiman, eso lo herirá y yo no quiero eso… debemos conformarnos con saber que esta bien… y que quizás esta muy contento por estar en ese lugar y en su compañía"

"Si", dijo ella. "Prometeme que a nadie se lo dirás", la chiquilla pidió. Si Mina lo sabia, debía asegurarse de que nadie más lo haría.

"Te lo prometo, no quiero que sufra y mucho menos por mi culpa. Ahora entiendo porque su aroma ya no era dulce y de la nada se había tornado salado. Ahora también comprendo porque solía desparecer y porque consigo traía esas maravillosas flores", satisfecha, Mina suspiro una vez más...

* * *

**Notas de autor; **Ya saben de que va y que es lo que Aegea tiene que ver con todo eso, por eso la culpa no la dejaba ni dormir. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que causo, sigue siendo malvada.

Luego de que Mina fuera toda una villana que al final lograra alcanzar la redención, vuelve a desearle el bien. El cariño que siente hacia Urano sigue intacto, aunque de forma fraternal. ¿Cómo ira a ser en su próxima reencarnación?

Kaiohmaru; Esperemos y Aegea esta vez no sea tan malvada :(

Michelle ; Si Mina los hubiera visto en esa situación, hubiera estado mejor.

Isavellcota; Envidia, celos y todos esos oscuros sentimientos corrompieron a Aegea, lo peor es que luego de lo que causo, ella siguiera siendo tan mala.

Osaka; El problema no es que Haruka y Michiru estén juntos, el problema es que hayan tenido a Océano. Aegea ya había dicho que si ella estaba con uno de ellos, esperaba y fueran estériles para que la historia no volviera a repetirse.

Gust; Con lo que vio, Nix es capaz de todo.

Kyoky; Pobresito, ojala y Océano no se nos quede solo porque no podría sobrevivir sin sus papás :(

1982; Nix es peor que Aegea, además de que es muy diferente porque Nix es odio puro. Y si, esperemos y no tengan otro bebé, al menos no hasta que sea seguro para todos.

Hyunwon20; Teniendo a Haruka, ¿Quien no las aprovecharía? ;)


	39. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII**

**LA VISIÓN DE SERENITY**

_Einar, cegado por la cólera a rastras saco a Fénix de la choza, lanzándolo hacia el suelo._

"_Levántate", Gerd ordeno al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él para volver a tomarlo, luego volvió a azotarlo contra las rocas._

"_Piedad, por favor", herido, el hombre pidió. El agua que de los cielos caía se mezclaba con su sangre, tiñendo de rojo su ya de por si enlodada túnica._

"_¿Piedad?", Einar cuestiono golpeándolo con violencia.__ "¿Qué es eso?". Asqueado observo como su sangre mortal le había manchado._

"_Castígame, haré todo lo que tú me pidas, pero por favor no lastimes a mi mujer ni a mi bebé", pidió juntando sus sucias manos para suplicar._

_Einar rechino los dientes, produciendo un sonido desagradable; "Es tarde para los arrepentimientos. Debiste volver antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Debiste terminar con tu miserable existencia", expreso y en ese momento de su túnica saco una fina, pero espinosa vara. "Háganlo con fuerza", ordeno para con los otros dos sujetos que los acompañaban._

_Ellos, aún sorprendidos y sin poder asimilar los acontecimientos que los conducían a cometer tan aberrantes acciones , tomaron al hombre por los brazos. Gerd torció sus malévolos labios y entonces le desnudo la espalda._

_Asqueados, los seres observaron las cicatrices que le hubieran dejado las perdidas alas._

"_Renunciar a lo más preciado que poseemos por una de estas mueres, es una infamia. Jamas debiste ser uno de los nuestros", expreso y levantando la vara la dejo caer en su desnuda carne, provocándole salvajes cortes que al instante comenzaron a sangrar._

_Fénix, vencido por un profundo y agónico dolor, se retorció sin siquiera poder ahogar el desesperado grito que en vano y para no asustar a su amada y a su hijo, trato de contener._

"_No… no hagan eso", llorando la mujer trato de acercarse, pero las infames ancianas no se lo permitieron._

"_Por favor, no veas", el pelirrojo pidió a la joven mientras que tratando de ser fuerte, soportaba tan cruel tortura._

"_Dejenlo. No lo lastimen más", volvió a pedir al mismo tiempo que con sus manos trataba de cubrir los inocentes ojos de su pequeño. A causa de los terribles gritos que unos y otros lanzaban, Endimion lloraba sin encontrar consuelo en sus brazos._

"_Esto es tu culpa, si no lo hubieras atraído, él no estaría sufriendo esto. Tú provocaste todos sus males. Eres tú quien lo condeno a este dolor", el ser grito y en ese momento con la vara golpeo la cabeza del joven._

_El hombre, tratando de ahogar su agonía, levanto la mirada, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa que a causa de la rojiza sangre ella no pudo contemplar; "No lo escuches, tú no eres la culpable", alcanzo a sollozar antes de volver a ser flagelado. _

"_Lo lamento tanto", ella gimió sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo._

"_Jamas te culpes", dijo antes de que el ser volviera a azotarle el pecho. _

_Su sangre mortal comenzaba a manchar el suelo, mezclándose con la lluvia y la arena._

"_Es hora de irnos", Sigrid dijo al mismo tiempo que las demás sirenas por la fuerza tomaban a la pelinegra._

"_No", elevando la voz, ella fue valiente y protesto._

_Semejante osadía atrajo la mirada de Einar y no importándole que eso enojara a las mujeres, volvió su ira para con ella. En el aire elevo la vara y entonces la dejo caer, pero no en la carne de la joven._

_" No, pegame a mi", impotente, Fénix grito mientras hundía las uñas en la arena._

_La pálida piel de su hombro se abrió, dejando que la rojiza sangre comenzara a fluir. Ella, valientemente no había permitido que a su hijo lo hiciera víctima de su crueldad. Fuertemente lo había aprisionado en sus brazos para ser ella quien recibiera tan doloroso golpe._

"_Vete inmunda criatura, desaparece de mi vista", Gerd ordeno._

_Sigrid y las demás ancianas no objetaron ante las infames acciones del hombre. Quizás porque temían que volcara su enojo para con ellas._

_Temblando ante tan monstruosa escena, Aegea no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; "¿Por qué los castigan?, ¿Lo qué hicieron vale su dolor?", protesto sin imaginar aquello que también a ella le depararía. Aunque no se podía comparar con lo que esos tres sufrirían._

"_Porque así debe ser, cuanto ahora les sucede es su culpa. Nosotros no somos los responsables de su dolor", Gerda expreso dibujando una torcida sonrisa en sus labios._

_"Ven y observa, que esto jamas debe volver a repetirse, pero si es que vuelve a suceder, entonces ya sabrás que hacer", Inga señalo._

_"¿Qué no deseabas el poder de nuestros dominós?… esta noche finalmente serán tuyos. Serán tu recompensa", Sigrid expresó._

"_Ya no los deseo, no de esta forma", dijo al volver la vista hacia atrás y contemplar como flagelaban al precioso joven. _

"_Es tarde para que te arrepientas", Gerda contesto al ver como al semblante de la chiquilla asomaba una mueca de culpabilidad._

_Sonriendo de forma burlona, Gerd expreso; "Esta sera la ultima vez que se verán. Nos culpan de perversos, pero eso no es cierto. Dejemos que se despidan para que los unos y los otros vean que no somo tan malvados y sean testigos de nuestra benevolencia"_

_Einar asintió; "Tú, acércate", ordeno a la alguna vez sirena._

_Temerosa, pero sin importarle que el ser la flagelara, se acercó a su amado; "No me arrepiento de ese día haberte encontrado y de haber curado tus heridas, lamento ahora no poder hacerlo… no te culpes", dijo besándole la maltratada mejilla._

"_No te culpo… por favor ya no llores, Endimión está asustado"_

"_Te quiero"_

"_Y yo a ti". Sabiendo que jamas volvería a verlos, acaricio las mejillas de su hijo para tranquilizarlo; "Todo estará bien, volveremos a nuestro hogar. Aún podemos ser muy felices"_

"_Lo sé", la joven contesto entre sollozos._

"_No tengas miedo, te prometo que estaré bien… volveré para buscarlos", con esas palabras trataba de infundirle un poco de ánimo, aunque bien sabia que el fin de su existencia se acercaba._

_Ella tratando de contener el llanto, pero sabiendo que jamás volverían a estar juntos, por última vez beso sus secos labios._

_Fénix sonrió y volviendo a acariciar las rojizas mejillas de su hijo, quien aún lloraba, con un dolor más fuerte que el que le recorría el cuerpo, dijo; "Sí todo esta perdido, no les des ese gusto… en tus brazos será mejor que en sus garras"_

_Tan terribles palabras fueron comprendidas por la joven madre. Ella con un agónico dolor en el corazón, asintió; "Si lo hago, ¿Me perdonara?"_

_"Lo hará. Es demasiado bueno", expreso sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño._

"_Es hora", Einar dijo y entonces violentamente los separo, tomando al hombre por la túnica y comenzando a arrastrarlo por la salada arena. Eso le provoco aún más terribles dolores._

_Entristecidos los tres se vieron por vez __última __y antes de que fueran conducidos por caminos diferentes…_

* * *

**(Presente. Tres días después)**

Aunque comenzaba a amanecer, las grisáceas y amontonadas nubes no dejaban que los escasos rayos del sol bañaran esa parte de la Tierra con su luz.

Océano ante las primeras aves que juguetonas entonaban su cantos, fue el primero en despertar y, observando que más allá esos dos dormían, salió de su cuna sin antes haber tomado su manta.

Caminando de forma torpe se tallo los ojos y entonces se dirigió al lecho que sus padres compartían.

Con dificultad hizo a un lado el brazo de la rubia, luego en medio de los dos se recostó, apoyando la nariz en el seno de su madre.

Ante su pequeña he intrusa presencia, la aguamarina abrió los ojos.

"Hola bebé", dijo y luego lo envolvió en sus brazos para que de nueva cuenta volviera a dormirse. Sintiéndose seguro cerca de su amorosa madre, el chiquillo cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué hace?", adormilada Haruka pregunto.

"Quiere dormir junto a mamá", replico acomodándole los frágiles cabellos que caían por su pequeña frente.

Urano sonrió; "Eso es algo que ha hecho durante los últimos días"

"No puedes culparlo, también es su lugar favorito", la mujer dijo cuebriendose los labios para reír un poco y no despertarlo.

"No lo culpo, dormir con mamá es muy lindo", en sus labios Tenousei dibujo una coqueta sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras la hermosa mujer negó con la cabeza; "No deberías decirle esas cosas"

"Tienes razón, ahora tengo que ir", dijo al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba.

"¿A dónde?", pregunto su amada.

"A buscar frutos y a recoger la trampa", dijo he inclinándose un poco, beso las mejillas de ambos.

Tomando su bolso de cuero y sus improvisadas herramientas, dirigió sus veloces pasos hacia la orilla del mar, donde grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir su abundante pesca.

Más allá y sin que sus pasos estuvieran cerca de encontrarse, aprovechando la falta de luz la hermosa joven Serenity, acompañada de un pesado canasto que del palacio había robado, caminaba por entre la espesa y húmeda selva, hasta que en la distancia observo la cristalina cascada.

Mina tenia razón, el agua aprecia brotar de las duras rocas. El sonido que producía al caer le resulto emocionante.

"Pero qué hermosa es", murmuro inclinándose sobre el lecho, luego sumergió las pálidas manos en sus aguas para lavarse el rostro. "Qué delicia", expreso mientras algunas gotas resbalaban hacia sus rosados labios.

Y aunque su preciosa imagen y su sonido le robaban la atención, no debía distraerse. Así que reincorporándose y tomando el canasto, con paso firme, pero siendo cuidadosa al ver en que lugar pisaba, se fue adentrando en la maleza y entonces en la cercana distancia observo justo lo que la rubia le había descrito. Finalmente había dado con el hogar de Urano...

Cansada y hambrienta, pero no porque la noche anterior hubiera sido agotadora, la aguamarina se puso de pie para encender el fuego.

Océano, sabiéndose privado de su amorosa madre, comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que la llamaba y extendía los brazos para que lo tomara; "Mama… mama"

"¿Qué sucede, pequeño?", la mujer camino hacia él para cargarlo. "Dioses, pesas demasiado", dijo devolviéndolo al lecho. "No llores, aquí estoy", lo abrazo para consolarlo, luego con su cepillo le peino los rubios cabellos. "No hace ninguna falta el que trate de imaginar a Haruka de niño, si lo estoy viendo", dijo riendo un poco, lejos estaba de imaginar lo que posteriormente sucedería.

Serenity, confiando en las palabras de su amiga Mina, alzo la voz para llamarlo; "¿Urano?"

La extraña presencia de aquel ser que desde afuera lo llamaba, perturbo el tranquilo animo de la aguamarina. Lo que durante tanto tiempo habían temido, finalmente había acontecido.

No dejando que el terror la embargara, cosa que ya había hecho, valientemente tomo a su hijo en los brazos, dándole refugio en su pecho para que no llorara.

"Haruka… ¿Por qué no contestas?"; la chiquilla pregunto al mismo tiempo que con suaves pasos rodeaba la choza.

Observando las rocas que junto a la improvisada puerta la rubia había dejado, la valiente mujer tomo una para hacerle frente.

Serenity siguió avanzando y entonces al igual que Nix, se encontró con la improvisada ventana.

En ese momento tanto ella como la mujer que adentro se ocultaba, se contemplaron por vez primera.

"Aléjese", Michiru chillo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba el duro y pesado objeto. Aunque por un momento el miedo la había paralizado, la necesidad de proteger a su cría le infundio el valor necesario como para hacerlo.

Sonriendo y sin que la hubiera alcanzado a golpear, Serenity fijo la azulada mirada en el pequeño, quien lleno de temor se aferraba a la túnica de su madre.; "Qué lindo... ¿Es ese el bebé de Urano?"

La aguamarina, molesta replico a su cuestionamiento; "¿Para qué quiere saber?... váyase"

"Es muy lindo", contesto sin obedecer su orden.

"¿Qué quiere?... ¿Por qué nos busca?... Sabe que no debería estar aquí, estos no son sus territorios", enfadada la mujer reprendió.

Serenity sonrió, comprendía el terrible efecto que su apariencia causaba en ella; "Entiendo que me tengas miedo, pero no deberías sentirlo. Yo no estoy aquí para herirlos. Yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así", replico con gentileza.

Aún desconfiada por su presencia y aún más porque parecía conocer a su amado, la aguamarina cuestiono; "¿Eres Serenity?"

La chiquilla sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza; "¿Lo ves, Michiru?, no del todo somos extrañas. De alguna manera nos conocemos porque Urano hablo de nosotros"

"¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Quiere lastimar a mi bebé?", llena de miedo cuestiono.

"No. Sé que no todas ustedes son malas, sabes que no todos nosotros somos perversos", replico. "No tienes que preocuparte, nadie me ha enviado a buscarlos"

Confiando en las palabras que Urano le hubiera dicho sobre su amiga, abrió la improvisada puerta, luego salio a su encuentro.

"Me alegra mucho que los tres estén bien… hola bebé", con gentileza, la rubia acaricio las sonrojadas mejillas de Océano.

Con miedo y al borde del llanto, Océano se aferro a los brazos de su madre; "¿Mama?"

"No tengas miedo", la mujer, aunque por momentos también era consumida por ese sentimiento, dijo para tranquilizar a su hijo. "Es un buen niño, sin embargo ha estado un poco irritable… anda, di hola", pidió a su crió.

Él, tan acostumbrado a la sola presencia de la rubia y la aguamarina, negó con la cabeza.

"En verdad es muy lindo, es como un Haruka, pero muy pequeño… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Michiru, tomando un poco mas de confianza rió un poco; "Se llama Océano", dijo al mismo tiempo que lo colocaba sobre el suelo.

"Ven Océano, no seas tímido", la jovencita pidió con una sonrisa en los labios, el chiquillo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Haruka, quien volvía con los peces y los frutos que había logrado reunir, en las lejanías observo a la perversa criatura que se encontraba junto a su familia. Temiendo que llagara a herirlos, de su bolso extrajo una afilada roca y, dejando caer su pesada carga para ser más veloz, corrió hacía ellos.

"Largate... no te les acerques", llena de ira grito al mismo tiempo que fuertemente aferraba sus dedos al filoso objeto. Si por proteger a su familia tenia que darle muerte, entonces lo haría.

"Haruka… espera", su amada expreso para que en su actuar fuera prudente.

En ese punto Urano fijo la mirada y observando de quien se trataba, su rostro cambio por uno lleno de alegría; "Serenity", grito al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos para recibirla en ellos.

"Haruka, me alegra mucho que estén bien", satisfecha, la chiquilla contesto.

Urano la tomo fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que la elevaba un poco; "Me alegra mucho verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?", cuestiono aún con ella entre sus brazos.

Michiru ante esa escena arqueo la ceja. ¿Acaso por primera vez había sido victima de los celos?

"Bájame, me haces reír", el ángel expreso a lo que la otra de inmediato accedió.

"Me alegra mucho volver a verte… mira, ven. Ellos son mi mujer y mi bebé", con el pecho inflamado en orgullo, señalo a ambos.

"Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste. Es muy bella, tu bebé también lo es"

"Gracias", la alguna vez sirena replicó.

Alejándose un poco y volviendo a tomar su bolso, lo abrió para extraer los dulces frutos; "Ven, vamos a comer", ingresando a la choza, los cuatro se sentaron sobre el suelo.

"Traje cosas para ustedes", la rubia dijo señalando hacia el pesado canasto.

"Gracias", replicaron. "¿Verdad que fuiste tú quien hace tiempo dejo tan magníficos presentes para nosotros?"

"Si, fui yo", contesto y luego observo los alimentos; "¿En verdad son deliciosos?"

"Demasiado, deberías probarlos", Urano contesto colocandolos frente a ella.

Queriendo saber más, la aguamarina observo a la rubia Serenity y entonces cuestiono; "¿Cómo es que nos encontró?... ¿Desde arriba pudo contemplar nuestro hogar?"

La joven cerro los ojos al recordar los acontecimientos que la había conducido hasta ese lugar; "Hay algo que ustedes deben saber y que es el motivo que me ha traído hasta ustedes?"

"¿Qué es?

"Han pasado tantas cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero supongo que debo comenzar por el principio", señalo riendo un poco. "Yo deje de bajar cuando Mina me dijo lo que a ustedes les había sucedido"

"¿Que?", ¿Acaso aquel día Mina nos miro cerca de la cascada?", preocupada, Haruka cuestiono.

"Hace tiempo te dije que Mina solía bajar para buscarte... pues bien, en una de esas tantas noches tuvo la mala fortuna de haberse encontrado con una de esas mujeres. Comprendo que no todas son malas, pero una de ellas realmente puede llegar a ser un monstruo", temerosa expreso.

Urano y Neptuno de inmediato comprendieron de quien hablaba; "Nix es todo lo malo que puede haber en este mundo", la aguamarina respondió.

"Es una suerte que yo haya podido escapar de ella, aunque por su culpa casi pierdo a la mujer que amo... ", la rubia dijo recordando el accidentado encuentro que hacia tanto tiempo había tenido con ese inicuo ser.

"¿La conoces?", la chiquilla cuestiono a su amiga.

"Si Serenity, no importa que tan bello pueda ser el mar, ese lugar es demasiado peligroso porque ella siempre esta al asecho", relato mientras que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

"Lamento escucharlo"

"El mar esta plagado de peligros y aunque ustedes creen que las sirenas solo pueden ser una amenaza para ustedes, se equivocan, ellas son capaces de herir a cualquiera, incluso a una de ellas", Michiru expreso recordando la crueldad de la anciana Aegea.

"En medio de la oscuridad ese monstruo la arrastro entre las frías y pesadas aguas... esa mala mujer con terribles heridas marco su piel para siempre... pero como no todas son malvadas, una de ellas apareció para salvarle la vida. Desde ese día, cada noche Mina baja para encontrarse con ella. Se han vuelto buenas amigas"

Con sorpresa, Haruka escuchaba sus palabras al mismo tiempo que recordaba la perfumada sangre sobre las rocas; "Ahora entiendo a quien pertenecía esa sangre… pensé que tú habías sido lastimada… durante días te busque"

"Esa mujer, quien es demasiado buena, le dijo a Mina que en estos territorios habita un terrible monstruo. Estaban seguras de que era el responsable de haberle dado muerte a una de ellas, quien sin aviso desapareció del castillo y cuyas escamas fueran encontradas entre las rocas de la orilla. Esa mala mujer que trato de darle muerte a Mina, les dijo que ella misma observo cuando ese monstruo devoraba a uno de los nuestros… con semejantes cosas, de inmediato Mina comprendió que ustedes habían sido sus víctimas. Luego de haberlo escuchado yo también lo creí. Cuanto lloramos por ambos"

"Nix es una mala mujer… es una suerte que tu amiga haya logrado escapar", Michiru expreso.

"Lo fue, pero eso no es todo… ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Sabes por que luego de creer que estabas muerto, es que vine para buscarte?"

"No", Haruka contesto al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí porque Mina los encontró… ella sabe que ustedes se ocultan en este lugar", finalmente confeso.

"¿Qué?... ¿Acaso nos miro en la cascada?", expreso recordando su hermosa figura reflejada sobre la arena.

Océano, sin prestar atención a la conversación de los grades y siendo curioso como cualquier otro niño, tocaba las alas del hermoso ángel.

"Sí Haruka, ella sabe que estas vivo y al lado de esta mujer que las sirenas creen muerta. Ella piensa que ambos decidieron escapar para estar juntos. Sabe de tu bebé... ella fue quien me dijo que aquí podía encontrarlos, pero no sabe que yo siempre lo he sabido y eso es lo mejor", Serenity expreso

"Maldición… ¿Quién mas lo sabe?... ¿Qué planea en nuestra contra?", la alta mujer pregunto al mismo tiempo que fuertemente apretaba su puño. "Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para ocultarnos"

"Nadie lo sabe, ni aún siquiera esa mujer de los mares que se ha convertido en su amiga… ¿Sabes por que?"

"No, pero supongo que no tardara en decírselo a Linus y a Eskol", con ira recordó lo que por su culpa había sucedido con su hermosa flor.

"Ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa más que yo. Si ellos lo supieran, ya hubieran venido para buscarlos y castigarlos. Mina no quiere nada de eso, aún se siente culpable por lo que le paso a tu flor. No tienes que tener miedo, es nuestro mas intimo secreto. Por ti ambas compartimos un gran cariño, por eso me lo contó para que no sufriera más"

"¿Ella sabe que estas aquí?", Tenousei cuestiono.

"No, he venido sin decirle. Más vale que así sea, ahora debo volver, no me gustaría que comenzaran a echarme de menos y entonces descubran mi secreto", la joven se puso de pie.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas venido", Haruka expreso.

"Gracias por prevenirnos", Neptuno añadió.

"A mi me alegra mucho saber que están bien. Aunque no se cuando volveremos a vernos, espero y sea pronto", dijo mientras que los cuatro regresaban a afuera.

"Ojala y sea pronto", ambas respondieron.

" No teman, yo estaré al pendiente de ustedes" dijo extendiendo sus alas.

"Adiós"

"Adiós. Adiós, Océano", sonrió y luego en rápido vuelo se alejo.

Urano, Neptuno y Océano la observaron desaparecer entre las bastas nubes. El pequeño, levantando su mano, le dedico un tierno adiós.

"¿Confías en ellas?", pregunto la aguamarina.

"No debemos temer, ellas son demasiado buenas. Nuestro secreto esta a salvo", la rubia expreso con una sonrisa en los labios. "Mina no se lo dirá a nadie porque también tiene un secreto que ocultar"

"Ahora recuerdo que Amy dijo que Nix y Aegea lastimaron a Rei, quizás fue ella quien se encontró con tu amiga y la salvo de tan terrible muerte. En venganza ellas la lastimaron"

"Tal vez ha sido ella, si es así, debo decir que es demasiado buena. Ha protegido a Mina de esas malas mujeres, quizás también podamos confiar en ella... , vamos a adentro", Haruka contestó.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Kaiomaru; pobresitos, no debieron tratarlos así.

Michelle; ellas sabrán guardar su secreto y aunque no imaginan lo que sucedió con Fénix, no serian capaces de ponerlas al descubierto.

Isavellcota; a pesar del dolor que Aegea causo en el pasado, no debió ser tan mala con Michiru. Queda por descubrir porque el corazón termino por pudrirsele.

Osaka; la gran ventaja que ellos tienen, es que al menos tienen aleados, no como Fénix y Saturno que estaban solos.

1982; esperemos y sus amigos no los dejen solos.

GreciaTenoh; quizás pronto suceda ;)

Kyoky; :(, el destino no puede ser tan cruel con ellos. Mina no dirá nada, el problema es Nix o que alguien más se entere.


	40. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX**

**OSCURO ACECHO**

**(Hace dieciocho años)**

_Como ya era su costumbre, a la espera de que la fresca, oscura y enigmática noche llegara, pensante y cabizbaja Aegea se sentó bajo la tupida sombra de aquel árbol, que era el mismo en el que hacia tantos años hubiera conocido al hermoso pelirrojo. _

_Con su imagen en la cabeza y con amargas lágrimas en los ojos, con sus pálidas manos acaricio la blanca arena al mismo tiempo que entre dientes murmuraba un; "Perdóname". Y es que esa fatídica noche por su envidia e imprudencia no solamente habían sufrido esos tres desdichados, ella misma había sido condenada a una larga vida llena de remordimientos. A una vida que estaba lejos de alcanzar la redención…_

_Así pues, la oscura noche cayó, posando sobre el cielo a las brillantes estrellas para que le hicieran compañía a la solitaria luna._

_Aegea, quien había recibido tan basto poder de las manos de la perversa Sigrid, observo hacia las alturas para contemplar el lejano astro. _

_Ella sabía que las hermosas sirenas nacían en noches de luna llena y de la espuma que el mar creaba con su suave oleaje. En esos momentos, ¿Cuántas hermosas niñas estarían naciendo entre los corales solo para convertirse en presas de su odio?_

_Sin embargo cuando clavo la mirada en ella, su tibia sangre se heló al contemplar que las grisáceas y abundantes nubes que la rodeaban parecían haber devorado la mitad de ella, dando la impresión de que de forma malévola la observaba. _

_La culpabilidad que durante años la había acosado volvió más viva que nunca y entonces busco refugio entre las rocas de la orilla. Pensaba que de esa forma escaparía a su inquisidora mirada._

_El frió viento comenzó a soplar por entre las ramas de los arboles, produciendo un fino pero terrible silbido. Nerviosa Aegea lo escucho. Era como si diez mil voces la llamaran desde la oscuridad que devoraba la isla. ¿Acaso era la voz de las diez mil almas que aquella noche perecieron por su envidia?, ¿Todas ellas se habían reunido para acosarla? No, solo era el viento juguetón que se arrastraba, pero era la culpa la que jamás la dejaría en paz._

"_Perdón… no pensé que algo así sucedería. Mi intención jamás fue dañarlos", expreso al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a nublarle la mirada. "Juro que algo así jamás volverá a repetirse… por eso Michiru jamás deberá dejar su prisión, porque no quiero que su belleza nos condene… ni a nosotras ni a ustedes", murmuro para que las sirenas que de nuevo habitaban los oscuros océanos no la escucharan._

_El viento continuo su camino, alejando a las nubes y dejando en soledad a la luna. Aegea volvió a levantar la mirada y volviéndola a posar en ella, algo más horrible que las mil voces la paralizo._

_La luna llena poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo brillante. ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo y sangraba?, se preguntó y entonces la imagen de Fénix cayendo a las oscuras aguas volvió a ella. _

_Llena de un profundo miedo y temiendo que él volviera para castigarla por todo lo que había perdido, rápidamente se sumergió entre la olas, dejando que la arrastraran en su violenta vorágine._

_Sintiéndose segura en sus imperturbables territorios, observo que entre los corales dormían las niñas que hubieran nacido durante la última luna llena, entre las cuales se encontraba aquella que se convertiría en una hermosa mujer, en la perdición de uno de ellos y en la madre del primer hombre que pisaría la Tierra. Aegea estaba lejos de imaginar que sus cuidados y su crueldad para con ella de nada servirían. _

"_La luna me miraba y sangraba, las voces de la selva me llamaban y me acusaban, las olas están furiosas. Ninguna sirena podría nacer en una noche tan monstruosa como esta", pensó alterada. _

_Entonces un débil llanto que provenía de más allá llamo su atención. Acercándose, Aegea descubrió a una de ellas entre las rocas._

"_¿Qué haces aquí, chiquilla?... ¿Tú sola nadaste hasta este lugar?", cariñosamente murmuro mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para acunarla, fue cuando observo sus oscuros ojos. _

_No, no era una sirena como como cualquier otra, era el producto de la violenta marea y de la ensangrentada luna llena. _

"_A ti te llamare Nix, porque tus ojos son tan negros como la oscura noche", expreso y entonces la recostó al lado de las demás pequeñas. Muy lejos estaba de imaginar que algún día ella se convertiría en la más malvada de las mujeres…_

* * *

**(Presente. Tres días después)**

Sentada sobre el suelo y armada con una de sus improvisadas herramientas, la rubia cortaba el cuero de jabalí que en días pasados hubiera curtido.

Más allá, la hermosa aguamarina se ocupaba en los quehaceres de su hogar mientras que contento, Océano se divertía cerca de los arbustos.

Ambas aunque concentradas en lo que hacían, de vez en cuando le dirigían la mirada para vigilarlo.

"Océano, no te alejes", Michiru dijo a través de la ventana.

"Ya escuchaste a mamá, ven aquí", Haruka ordeno.

El chiquillo, también concentrado continúo en lo suyo, pero ¿Qué hacía?

Habiendo aprendido de los adultos, de los tupidos arbustos cortaba pequeñas flores y hojas, luego las colocaba dentro del pequeño bolso de cuero que Haruka había hecho para él.

Y es que cuando salían en búsqueda del alimento, en el camino de vez en cuando solía recoger pequeñas rocas que llamaban su atención, otras veces ayudado por alguno de sus padres, de una baja rama arrancaba algún fruto y entonces lo llevaba en sus manitas hasta que llegaban a la choza. Tenousei habiendo sido testigo de ello, hizo aquella útil herramienta para que su pequeño guardara sus propias cosas en ella.

Contento, el niño volvió sus pasos a la choza y una vez que estuvo dentro, extendió su bolso para con la aguamarina.

"¡Vaya!, ¿Qué lograste reunir hoy?", pregunto la mujer dejando a un lado las limpias túnicas que estaba por guardar he inclinándose a su altura, lo tomo de sus manitas. Abriéndolo descubrió las pequeñas flores y las hojas que acababa de cortar. "Son muchas y muy hermosas. Mereces un premio", contenta expreso.

Ante esas palabras que sabía bien que significaban, el pequeño asintió y entonces se sentó sobre el lecho. Michiru camino un poco más allá, luego volvió hacia él llevando en sus manos un jugoso fruto.

Satisfecho, el Océano comenzó a comerlo, manchándose las mejillas y las prendas.

Michiru lo tomo y despojándolo de la sucia túnica que lo vestía, le coloco una de las que la joven Serenity había llevado dentro del canasto; "Has crecido mucho, pronto ya no serás un bebé… serás tan grande como papá"

Océano rió y sacudió los brazos al ver que le quedaba grande.

La aguamarina también rió y volviendo la vista hacia el canasto, encontró una más pequeña; "Creo que esta si te quedara. Esta podrás usarla cuando seas un niño grande", dijo al mismo tiempo que lo desvestía.

Juguetón, el pequeño se ocultó entre las limpias sabanas que la aguamarina había lavado.

"¿Dónde estás?", pregunto sabiendo que ahí se encontraba, sin embargo quería ser partícipe de su inocente y divertido juego.

Riendo, el rubio emergió y entonces se abrazó a ella, dejando que le besara la pegajosa mejilla.

"Dame un beso", la mujer pidió. Feliz, su hijo la mancho con el dulce néctar.

Michiru sonrió y tomando las limpias túnicas que su hijo ya no usaba por ser demasiado pequeñas para él, comenzó a ponerlas dentro de una canasta; "Esto lo guardaremos"

Haruka ingreso llevando en sus manos los objetos que con la piel del jabalí había creado para su bebé; "Ya están listos", dijo sentándose sobre el suelo. "Espero y le queden… ¿Te gustan?"

"Son perfectos", Michiru contesto y haciendo a un lado lo que hacía, se sentó junto a su hijo.

"Esto será mucho más cómodo que las sandalias", la rubia dijo despojándolo de ellas. "¡Mira Océano!, me encontré un pie muy pequeño y muy lindo... me lo voy a comer", expreso y entonces lo acerco a sus labios para besarlo.

Su hijo grito al mismo tiempo que trataba de deshacerse de su agarre; "No, papa. Mío"

"No, es mío... yo lo encontré", su padre dijo al mismo tiempo que trasladaba sus manos hacia su vientre para hacerle cosquillas.

Neptuno se cubrió los labios para reír un poco; "Dejen de jugar. Lo asustas"

"Ya escuchaste a mamá, ven aquí y deja que te ponga los peales", Haruka ordeno con tono sereno.

Océano huyo de sus brazos y negó con la cabeza; "No, papa malo"

Ante su respuesta y su actitud de rechazo, Michiru rió abiertamente; "¿Lo ves? Lo asustaste… ven aquí", reincorporándose tomo a su hijo de la mano para que volviera al lecho. "No es verdad lo que papá dice, no se va a comer tus pies"

Confiando en las palabras de su madre, Océano volvió a sentarse.

"Dame tu pie", la rubia pidió y una vez que su hijo obedeció, los calzo con los peales de cuero; "¿Te gustan?", cuestiono a lo que el chiquillo asintió.

"Son muy lindos", Kaiosuei sonrió.

"Aún tengo cuero, podre hacer unos para ti", satisfecho, Haruka sonrió al verlo dar unos pasos con ellos.

"Estoy bien", replico contenta.

"Bien, ahora tengo que ir por frutos… ¿Qué te apetece?", cuestiono depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

"Sabes que cualquier cosa estará bien... aunque me apetece un ave", expreso cubriéndose los labios para reír un poco.

* * *

**(Más allá)**

Importando poco que la claridad del día revelara su identidad, además de poco temer a la anciana Aegea y a sus prohibiciones y castigos, la perversa Nix emergió de entre las pesadas olas y, arrastrándose por entre las rocas, una vez más murmuro su malévolo hechizo y entonces su maravilloso cuerpo cambio por aquel que estaba lleno de maldad. Pero, ¿Por que ninguna otra poseía tan curiosa habilidad?, la respuesta estaba en como había sido su extraño nacimiento.

Así pues, en búsqueda de eso que aquella noche le hubiera robado el aliento, extendiendo sus pálidas manos y con sus dedos fue tocando la hermosa naturaleza que ante ella se abría.

Contrario a lo que hubieran hecho ante la presencia de la siempre hermosa Mina, las flores se marchitaban ante su perverso toque. Asustadas, las aves se alejaban en despavorido vuelo. Esos seres indefensos parecían adivinar lo que vendría.

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

Haruka alzo la mirada y observando a las hermosas aves que se amontonaban por sobre su cabeza, cargo su honda con una pesada roca.

Observando una que era grande y suficiente como para saciar a los tres, contra su emplumada cabeza descargo el mortífero proyectil. Ante tan fuerte golpe, el ave cayó sin vida.

"Fantástico", dijo y entonces se encamino hacia ella, luego la recogió y la coloco dentro de su bolso.

Nix, habiendo escuchado sus menudos pasos y su encantadora voz, sigilosamente se acerco para contemplarlo por entre las bajas ramas de los arboles.

Maravillada por su perfecta figura que bien podía ser comparada con la de algún olvidado dios, sonrió. No podía negar que aunque ya no poseyera sus alas, le resultaba demasiado hermoso. Algo a lo que no le puso atención la vez que hubiera intentado devorarle. Además de que aquella curiosa, intrigante y bella imagen hubiera despertado más que su juguetona curiosidad.

Satisfecha por su presa, Urano volvió los pasos hacia la choza sin imaginar que esa perversa mujer lo observaba con un profundo interés.

* * *

**(Esa noche. En las rocas)**

Las olas se alzaron, arrastrando hacia la orilla la presencia de la hermosa pelinegra, quien ocultadose entre las abundantes sombras, con dificultad pudo arrastrarse hasta el cobijo de un frondoso árbol.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no acudía a ese lugar, que regresar la lleno de una infinita paz.

De pronto esa quietud fue quebrantada por el crujir de una rama que se rompía bajo el peso de quien la hubiera pisado.

"¿Quien esta ahí?", pregunto a la oscuridad. "Eres tú, ¿Nix?"

Una ligera risa se dejo escuchar al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella; "¿Acaso mi presencia te infunde miedo?... ¿Soy una alma grotesca atrapada en un bello cuerpo?", gentilmente cuestiono.

Reconociendo su voz, el corazón de Rei se alegro y una sonrisa acudió a iluminarle los rosados labios; "La primera vez si... pero ya no. Lamento mucho haberte confundido con ella", contesto al mismo tiempo que palpaba la arena para que se sentara junto a ella. Mina, contenta lo hizo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Hace ya mucho que esperaba tu regreso... pero dime, ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche?"

Rei sonrió al recordar el accidentado encuentro con la peliazul; "Lamento haber demorado tanto. Todo esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte... ella es buena y a nadie le dijo lo que vio, créeme, arriesgo su vida para mantenernos a salvo"

"Entiendo, es incorrecto pensar que todas son como Nix... como tú, también las hay demasiado buenas", replico abrazando sus piernas y mientras recordaba a la mujer que vivía al lado de su querido Urano.

"A elle le hubiera gustado mucho conocerte"

"¿A quien?", Mina cuestiono.

"A mi amiga Amy, ella quería conocerte para que veas que no todas son como esa perversa criatura... pero, ¿En que piensas que te encuentro distraída?", se cubrió los labios para reír un poco.

"Es la noche, es demasiado hermosa... aunque no como lo otro", replico fijando la mirada en el oscuro mar.

"¿Puedo saber que?", Rei cuestiono.

Mina sonrió, haciendo a un lado el recuerdo de aquello que más allá de la cascada había contemplado. Eso era algo que a nadie le podría confiar; "En el azul de tus ojos... son más profundos y bellos que el mar"

"Gracias", replico con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

La rubia sonrió y volviendo a pensar en Urano, la mujer y su bebé, pregunto; "¿Sabes?, este lugar es demasiado bello, a mi me gustaría mucho quedarme a vivir aquí... sin tener que regresar a mi hogar... ¿Tú harías lo mismo?"

La mujer sin saber que responder, la observo a los ojos.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Sentados frente al fuego, los tres disfrutaban de la abundante cena.

Michiru había cortado la más tierna carne del ejemplar para su pequeño, quien gustoso y con las mejillas manchadas hundía sus frágiles dientes en ella.

"¿Quieres más?", la rubia pregunto a lo que el chiquillo negó.

"Esto sabe delicioso", con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción, la mujer expreso y entonces puso un poco de miel sobre la carne que comía, luego la llevo a sus labios.

Sin comprender a que se debía esa extraña y nada apetitosa mezcla, Haruka sonrió y luego pregunto; "Eso… ¿En verdad sabe bien?"

"Demasiado... Pruébalo y entonces lo sabrás", contesto. "¿Sabes?, me apetece comerlo con un pez… y quizás con esas cosas de los árboles", añadió al final.

Para la rubia la sola idea de eso ultimo le resulto desagradable; "Creo que mejor me quedo con la duda"

"A mí me gusta", replico satisfecha. "La noches es muy hermosa, se presta para contemplar las estrellas, vamos a verlas", expreso con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Entonces vamos", Haruka dijo y luego se reincorporo, tomando a su hijo de la mano.

Contentos, los tres salieron de la choza y entonces se sentaron sobre la salada arena. La aguamarina con una sonrisa en los labios, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

"Qué hermosa quietud", expreso con los ojos cerrados.

"Demasiada calma rodea este precioso lugar", contesto su Urano. "¡Mira Océano!, una estrella fugas", con su dedo la señalo para que su pequeño contemplara su magnifica belleza. "Es como la que mamá tiene envuelta en una nube"

"Ya le pedí un deseo... espero y pronto se cumpla", Michiru dijo, luego suspiro.

"¿Puedo saber que pediste?", su amado pregunto.

"Ya lo veras... se paciente", replico totalmente emocionada.

"Entonces esperare"

Esos tres envueltos en una nube de felicidad, lejos estaban de imaginar que entre la espesa hierba que rodeaba su hogar, la abyecta mujer se ocultaba.

Con una torcida sonrisa en los perversos labios, los contemplaba con gran interés, el cual se cernió sobre el pequeño que los acompañaba.

"¿Lo habrán robado de los cielos?", se pregunto al ver que para nada era parecido a las sirenas.

Océano se reincorporo al observar los luminosos insectos que juguetones se posaban sobre los arbustos. Tentado por su hermosura, camino hacia ese lugar con esperanza de poder atrapar alguno.

"Océano, no te alejes... regresa", su madre pidió, pero no obedeció.

Justo en ese momento las nubes dieron paso a la brillante luz de la luna, dejando que Nix y el chiquillo cruzaron sus miradas.

"Ven", la mujer pidió con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

"No", el rubio replico asustado. "Papa, papa", grito al mismo tiempo que con su dedo señalaba hacia la abrumadora oscuridad.

Urano se reincorporo y caminando hacia él, lo tomo en los brazos; "¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te mordió un insecto?"

"Papa, papa", el niño volvió la vista hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la mujer que malvadamente los vigilaba...

* * *

**(Notas de autor)**

isavellcota; su hermosa apariencia nada tiene que ver con sus acciones. Ellos son incapaces de sentir amor, pero son capaces de experimentar los más oscuros sentimientos, he ahí que ese sujeto haya actuado de esa forma contra su bebé.

Michelle; eso es cierto, Linus es demasiado perverso, igual o quizás peor que Einar. Esperemos y la culpa haga que Aegea ya no se tan vengativa.

Kaiomaru; Océano algo sospecha y no precisamente es lo que se avecina... ¿Que sera? ;)

Osaka; eso es verdad, Michiru es muy diferente a Saturno y ella pelearía por su hijo, aunque ella misma tuviera que morir por protegerlo.

Kyoky; Este capitulo lo escribí sin continuar con lo que paso en el pasado, lo hice así para relatar porque Nix es diferente a las demás, ademas para tomar un respiro antes de continuar con lo que les sucedió, que es duro.

GreciaTenoh; Fénix no fue un gran amor para Aegea, ella solo lo miro como un capricho (imaginate si hubiera estado enamorada de él, hubiera estado peor) no te preocupes, no lo olvidare ;)

1982; Saturno solo puede renacer cuando su presencia sea necesaria. En esa ocasión renació para destruir el milenio de plata, en esta historia para dar vida al primer hombre en volver a habitar la tierra. Si ella vuelve a renacer, seria para destruir ese mundo idílico.


	41. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO XL**

**MALDAD ENCARNADA**

Y de nuevo amaneció.

Anunciando el nuevo día, contentos los pajarillos cantaban a la par que abandonaban sus acogedores nidos para volar en búsqueda de su alimento. Y así como ellos, esos dos también habían dejado su hogar.

"Papa, papa", Océano grito al mismo tiempo que emocionado señalaba el lecho de la cascada.

"¿Qué ocurre?", cuestiono la rubia mientras que de una palmera con su lanza bajaba unos deliciosos y jugosos cocos.

Fascinado al ver los peces que habían resbalado dentro de la trampa, volvió a llamarlo; "Papa, ven"

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Tenousei dejo a un lado los frutos y entonces camino hacia su hijo, quien a causa de las pocas fuerzas que había en sus tiernos brazos, no pudo sacarla del agua; "Muy bien Océano… ¿Quieres llevárselos a mamá?", cuestiono al mismo tiempo que uno a uno los tomaba.

El rubio asintió; "Si"

Satisfecha por su buena pesca, Urano tomo el pez menos pesado y entonces lo coloco dentro del bolso de su pequeño; "Cuídalo, cuando lleguemos enséñaselo a mamá… ven, vamos con ella". Habiendo dicho recogió sus cosas y entonces comenzaron el camino de regreso.

En la cercana distancia se alzaba su hogar y apenas lo divisaron, Océano soltó la mano de la alta mujer, emprendiendo una rápida carrera.

"Mama, mama", emocionado grito a las puertas de la choza.

"No corras, te puedes lastimar", su padre expreso.

El niño ingreso, descubrió que su madre aún dormía.

"¿Mama?", con sigilo y procurando no hacer ruido se acercó al lecho, observando que por entre las mantas asomaba su sonrosado rostro. Deseaba tanto que ella mirara su regalo, sin embargo también comprendía que no debía despertarla.

En ese momento de entre las limpias y blancas sabanas emergieron sus amorosos brazos, aprisionándolo en ellos; "Hola, pequeño", dijo besándole las mejillas..

Riendo abiertamente, el bebé devolvió los besos, luego le mostró su bolso para que contemplara el pez.

"¿Tú lo atrapaste?", emocionada pregunto la aguamarina.

"Lo atrapo para ti y lo cuido", Urano dijo ingresando y colocando lo frutos en un rincón.

"¿De verdad?... eres un niño muy bueno", dijo volviendo a besarle el rostro. "¿Por qué no me despertaste para acompañarlos?", cuestiono a su amado.

"Estabas profundamente dormida, no quise molestarte… pero, ¿Cómo estás?", cuestiono acercándose a ella.

"Un poco mareada", contesto al mismo tiempo que cariñosamente acariciaba las mejillas de su Urano.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti", satisfecha, dijo abriendo su bolso de cuero.

"¿Qué es?", Michiru pregunto emocionada de que fuera aquello que con gran anhelo deseaba.

"Esto" Urano replico y luego le mostró el huevo que había encontrado cerca de la cascada. "Podrás comerlo con miel, así como anoche dijiste que querías hacerlo", gentilmente sonrió para ella.

Aunque era lo que esperaba, la mujer negó con la cabeza y entonces de la nada se echó a llorar; "No, no lo quiero", dijo luchando contra sus deseos de comerlo.

Esa extraña actitud tomo por sorpresa a la rubia; "¿Por qué no?, anoche dijiste que querías uno"

"Lo sé, pero de estas cosas salen los bebés de las aves… no me voy a comer al bebé de un pato", se limpió las lágrimas que le nublaban la preciosa mirada.

Sin saber que decir ante eso, Haruka pensó las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella; "Lo sé, Michi… pero… nosotros también necesitamos comer"

"Lo sé", dijo abrazando a su pequeño. "Pero yo también tengo a mi bebé patito, no me gustaría que me lo robaran"

"Eso es diferente Michi... Mira, los peces que comemos se alimentan de otros peces, algunas aves también lo hacen… no te sientas tan culpable, pero para que estés más tranquila, si tú quieres puedo ir a devolverlo al nido del que lo tome", con cuidado para no romperlo, volvió a colocarlo dentro de su bolso.

Neptuno negó con la cabeza; "La verdad es que deseo mucho comerlo. Soy una tonta por ponerme así", dijo reincorporándose aún con su hijo en los brazos. "Le pondré mucha miel"

Haruka sonrió satisfecha; "Entonces deja que encienda el fuego"

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

"¿Qué debo hacer?", pensante y con el animo nada tranquilo, la siempre hermosa Mina observaba hacía la hermosa isla. Esta parecía llamarle a fuertes voces para que bajara y ahí se quedara a habitar. Después de todo la vida en ese lugar no parecía ser tan difícil como ella había imaginado.

"Deberías dejar de pensar en voz alta", alguien expreso a sus espaldas y al mismo tiempo que sus delicados y dulces labios emitían una risa.

Saber que sus más íntimos pensamientos habían quedado al descubierto, estremeció a la rubia; "Me asustaste", dijo volviendo la azulada e inquieta mirada hacia su buena amiga Serenity.

"Mina… sea lo que sea que estés pensando, deberías guardártelo para ti… aunque tú no lo veas, sabes que estos pasillos tienen ojos y oídos… ha sido una suerte que yo te escuchara, porque la mayoría de los que aquí habitan son los oídos y los ojos de Linus"

"Tienes razón, ha sido demasiado imprudente de mi parte", respiro aliviada. "¿Sabes?... ahora una duda asalta mi alma. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y hacerte participe de ella"

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunto y entonces juntas comenzaron a caminar.

"Anoche me he vuelto a reunir con ella, con la mujer de los mares. Ella al igual que yo, tenemos una extraña fascinación hacía ese lugar. Ambas compartimos ese deseo de quedarnos a habitar en el... sin embargo no del todo estamos seguras"

"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… sabes que ese lugar está habitado por horribles monstruos", preocupada la jovencita contesto.

"Sé que es arriesgado, más no es un imposible. Durante todo este tiempo Haruka y esa mujer han logrado estar a salvo", sin duda alguna ellos estaban muy presentes en su pensamiento.

"Si, pero si tú desapareces, los demás comenzaran a sospechar… si otra mujer desaparece de los mares… nos culparan a nosotros", exaltada, la rubia Serenity expreso.

"Lo he pensado. Ellas creerán que nosotros la herimos… ellos pensaran que una de ellas me hirió", entristecida bajo la mirada. Sabía que para siempre debía renunciar a esa idea.

"Entonces debes comprender que debes resistir esa tentación, de lo contrario arriesgarías la paz en la que viven Haruka, Michiru y su bebé", expreso sin ser consciente de lo que con sus benevolentes palabras acababa de hacer.

Mina se volvió a ella y con el entrecejo fruncido, alzo la voz; "¿Michiru?... ¿Cómo sabes que ese es el nombre de la mujer que escapo de los mares y que ahora vive con Urano?... yo jamás te lo dije"

Sabiéndose descubierta, Serenity titubeo; "Lo hiciste, hace mucho"

"Mientes, jamás lo hice…. Tú… tú siempre lo supiste, ¿Verdad?", llena de enfado y con su dedo sobre el pecho de la joven, la acusó.

"No Mina… por favor, no grites… pueden escucharte"

"Serenity… me has herido profundamente… durante todo este tiempo me mentiste... tú lo sabias y sin embargo jamás dijiste nada. Qué injusta has sido"

"No lo hice porque se lo jure a Haruka, su secreto era mi secreto. Si algo les ocurría, entonces sería mi culpa", replico la otra.

"Mentirosa", dolorosamente volvió a acusarla. "Confié en ti… Cuanto sufrí por su ausencia y todo ese tiempo tú me ocultaste la verdad. Debiste decírmelo y entonces juntas hubiéramos guardado su secreto"

"No, no lo soy. Él me hizo prometer que a nadie se lo diría… a ninguno de los dos les he mentido. No me acuses de esta manera tan injusta"

"Cuanto a mi me ocurrió, tú lo supiste. Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos", llorando añadió.

"Admito que en nadie confié, tenía miedo de que si lo sabias fueras ante Linus para acusarlos… entonces ellos bajarían para castigarlos. Luego yo también creí lo de su muerte en manos de ese malvado ser"

"¿Qué más sabes que yo no sé?", Mina cuestiono tomándola por los hombros.

"Todo. Ellos saben que no tienen que temerte… confían en que tu jamás traicionaras la confianza que depositaron en mi"

"¿Has hablado con ellos?... responde", enfurecida volvió a preguntar.

"Por favor Mina, no cometas un error del que luego te arrepientas"

La joven negó con la cabeza; "Me has herido como no tienes una idea. Yo jamás hubiera hecho algo tan monstruoso como acusarlo... perdona, pero yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti… ni en ninguno de los que aquí habitan", expreso y en rápido vuelo abandono el hermoso palacio de cristal.

* * *

**(Esa noche)**

Habiendo vagado por entre la espesa y salvaje maleza, sus alas se habían maltratado mientras que en sus brazos se dibujaban leves moretones y rasguños.

Sentándose frente a las oscuras olas del mar, la hermosa Mina fijo la mirada en ellas y a la espera de que la pelinegra apareciera.

Y entonces sucedió, en la distancia la sirena la observó y luego comenzó a acercarse para hacerle compañía.

Una que vez que llego hasta su presencia, noto que su azulada mirada era nublada por el llanto.

"¿Por qué lloras?", pregunto la mujer mientras que cariñosamente le acariciaba la rubia cabeza.

"Mejor dime… ¿Alguna vez me has mentido?", cuestiono con el corazón afligido.

"No, jamás. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Porque he descubierto que he vivido en medio de terribles mentiras", expreso al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el rostro. "Durante mucho tiempo nos hicieron creer que todas ustedes son malas, cuando creo que los únicos perversos son ellos"

"Sabes que en mi puedes confiar… ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Yo no puedo confiar en nadie", replico cabizbaja. "Alguien a quien yo estimaba mucho me ha engañado de una forma muy cruel"

"¿Quieres contarme que paso?"

Mina respiro profundo antes de proceder; "Si en estos momentos yo te confiara un gran secreto en el que está en peligro la vida de una persona… ¿Tú se lo confiarías a alguien que sufre por él?, ¿Le harías creer que murió para protegerlo?"

Rei observo hacia el cielo, como meditando la respuesta; "Tú misma lo has dicho… su vida está en peligro, así que supongo que yo al igual que esa persona... no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie"

"¿Te molestaría que tu amiga Amy confiara nuestro secreto con alguien más?... ¿Con alguien que sufre por ti?"

"Si, me enfadaría… si ella lo guarda, es porque se interesa en mí, porque quiere que tú y yo estos bien. Ademas un secreto no es nada fácil de confiar, mucho menos cuando te hace victima de algún peligro", replico.

En ese punto Mina levanto la mirada; "Entonces debo admitir que he sido demasiado dura con Serenity… ella solo quería protegerlos. Qué egoísta de mi parte", murmuro casi en silencio.

"Supongo… pero… ¿Por qué anoche me preguntaste eso", cuestiono clavando su azulada mirada en la de la joven.

"Porque no tengo intenciones de volver al palacio… nunca más… he decido quedarme a vivir en este lugar"

"Eso es imposible, sabes que este lugar está lleno de abominables peligros… no podrías hacerlo"

"Créeme si te digo que es posible sobrevivir a ellos", contesto pensando en Urano.

"¿Estas segura?", cuestiono la sirena. Pensaba que su decisión era el resultado de algún arrebato.

"Como no tienes una idea", dijo y entonces se puso de pie.

"Yo no sé si podría renunciar a mi hogar… el mar. He pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar, que desprenderme de él sería doloroso", aunque compartían la idea de escapar, la pelinegra contesto cabizbaja.

La rubia sonrió he inclinándose sobre ella, la tomo por los hombros; "Comprendo tus deseos, no puedo forzarte a venir conmigo", habiendo dicho y sin pensar en lo que la joven diría o pensaría, cariñosamente unió sus labios con los de ella; "Al menos quería tomar esto antes de despedirme. Si es que algún día decides venir, te estaré esperando"

Aquel inesperado toque de sus labios sonrojo a la hermosa mujer; "¿Para siempre nos quedaríamos en este lugar?"

"Solo si así tú lo quieres", replico y entonces comenzó a alejarse.

Sin saber que decir ante su petición y ante su dulce rose, la joven la miro perderse entre la basta hierba.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Cansado luego de un largo día de juegos, Océano bostezo al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

"¿Quieres dormir?", su madre pregunto tendiéndole los brazos.

El chiquillo asintió y luego se refugió en ellos, presionando su diminuta nariz contra su pecho.

La aguamarina dulcemente lo acuno para mecerlo; "Te voy a decir un secreto… pero aún no se lo podemos decir a papá. Cuando esté muy segura me ayudaras a hacerlo… ¿Sabes?... quizás dentro de poco ya no seremos tres", dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Océano sonrió sin saber lo que las esperanzadoras palabras de su madre significaban.

"¿Qué te gustaría?… ¿Un pecesito travieso como tú… o una hermosa avecita?", cuestiono besándole la frente. El inocente en lugar de responder, cerro los ojos.

Haruka ingreso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; "¿Ya se durmió?"

"Sí. Haber ido a pescar lo agoto", contesto la mujer mientras lo colocaba dentro de la canasta, luego se inclino un poco para besarle las mejillas. "Te amo", añadió acomodándole los frágiles y rubios cabellos.

"Aprende rápido, algún día lo hará junto a sus bebés. Ahora nosotros también necesitamos descansar", Urano expreso y entonces se recostó sobre el lecho.

Neptuno camino hacia él, recostándose a su lado y con la cabeza sobre su pecho; "¿Eres feliz?", cuestiono sonriendo.

"Como no tienes una idea… ¿Y tú?", Tenousei pregunto a su amada.

Michiru emocionada suspiro, luego beso sus labios; "Demasiado. Los amo como no se imaginan"

* * *

**(Cerca de ahí)**

Oculta hasta hace poco, la perversa Nix se había mantenido entre la alta y húmeda hierba, hasta que saliendo de las sombras, sigilosamente comenzó a caminar hacia la choza.

Observando a través de la ventana, miro que ese rubio ser y Michiru yacían entregados al descanso. Más allá, el pequeño que también la hubiera intrigado dormía dentro de un canasto.

"¿Qué eres?", pregunto fijando la mirada en él, quien le resultaba demasiado hermoso.

Deslizándose y sin hacer ruido abrió la improvisada puerta, colándose dentro de hasta entonces un seguro hogar.

Cuidando que no despertaran, tomo a Océano entre sus fríos brazos. Luego acerco su nariz a su cuerpecito para olfatearlo.

"Demasiado dulce e inocente", pensó acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

La mujer camino hacia la salida y abandonando la choza, comenzaron a alejarse en medio de la espesa y fría noche; "Teniéndote a ti, tendré a Michiru en mis manos", murmuro torciendo sus malignos labios.

Océano se estremeció y abriendo los ojos, se encontró con la malévola mujer que en medio de la oscuridad lo hubiera llamado.

"No", sintiendo el peligro grito tratando de escapar a su agarre, luego comenzó a llorar.

"Eres mío hasta que Michiru venga a buscarte", la mujer replico echándose a reír.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Sin imaginar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Michiru se sentó de golpe sobre la cama.

"¡Dioses!", expreso mareada. Reincorporándose y con la urgente necesidad de liberar su estómago y garganta de tan desagradable sensación, observo que la puerta estaba abierta y que sobre el suelo yacía la manta de Océano.

"¿Haruka?", con voz baja llamo a su amada para que despertara.

"¿Qué?... Aún esta oscuro, duermete", expresó dándose la vuelta y sin abrir los ojos.

Experimentando cierto miedo, la mujer camino hacia la cuna de su hijo y entonces descubrió que su pequeño no estaba; "Despierta", grito tomando un fruto y lanzándolo contra el lecho.

"¿Qué ocurre?", confundida, Tenousei cuestiono poniéndose de pie.

"Océano no esta", Neptuno expreso al mismo tiempo que corría hacia afuera y se inclinaba ante un árbol para vomitar.

"No puede ser", Urano dijo observando dentro de la cuna. "¿Estas bien?", pregunto al ver a su amada en ese estado.

"Claro que no estoy bien… ¿Dónde esta mi bebé?", sin poder contener su dolor, comenzó a llorar. "Es demasiado pequeño como para haber abierto esa puerta"

"Océano", Haruka elevo la voz para que su hijo respondiera y volviera. "¿Se habrá alejado?"

"Es muy pequeño, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Vamos a buscarlo, no debe estar lejos", la mujer dijo con esperanza de que estuviera cerca de los arbustos y a la caza de las brillantes luciérnagas.

"Espera", la rubia replico y entonces tomo su lanza. Momento justo en el que observo aquellas marcas sobre la arena, las cuales no pertenecían a su amada ni a ella. "Mira", dijo señalándolas

"Alguien entro y se lo llevo… vamos a buscarlo", la aguamarina expreso sintiendo como se le desgarraba el pecho.

En medio de la oscuridad que devoraba la isla, comenzaron a seguir el rastro, hasta que se perdió en medio de los arbustos.

"¿Quién pudo haberlo tomado?"

"Quizás ellas. Ellas conocen nuestro secreto... ellas lo hicieron", aunque estaba a punto de colapsar, se mantenía fuerte. "Océano, ven con mamá", desesperada, la joven madre grito.

"No, ellas no pudieron haberlo hecho", dijo pensando en Mina y en Serenity.

"Tal vez Nix y Aegea lo hicieron. Ellas son pura maldad... ellas son capaces de todo", deshecha por el llanto, Michiru dirigió sus pasos hacia los mares.

"Espera, no vayas sola", también al borde de las lágrimas, la rubia expreso.

Michiru no la escucho y entonces corrió hacia la orilla, luego se inclino sobre las rocas y sumergiendo sus pálidas manos en las aguas, deseó poder abrir los océanos para de ellos sacar a su hijo; "Malditas sean todas… devuelvenme a mi bebé", llorando grito sin importarle que Aegea la viera, o que ellos la escucharan.

Haruka negó con la cabeza ante esa fatal idea. Y es que si ellas lo habían arrastrado hasta su fría morada, entonces no quedaría mucho que buscar; "No, eso no", dijo y entonces el llanto comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Mina, quien yacía oculta escucho sus sufrimientos y entonces emergió para ver que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando contemplo a ambos.

Tenousei se sintió observada. Llenandose de valor alzo la voz al mismo tiempo que de forma amenazadora tomaba su lanza; "¿Quien esta ahí?", pregunto hacia las sombras.

"¿Urano?", finalmente la joven lo llamo.

"¿Quien eres, dame la cara. No seas cobarde", ordeno fríamente. Por recuperar a su bebé, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Mina emergió, quedando de frente a ambas.

Michiru la escucho, volviendo la mirada hacia ella y ya sin importarle los castigos, irritada elevo la voz; "Devuélveme a mi bebé... ¿Por qué lo tomaste?". No, no sentía miedo hacia ese bello ser, solo repulsión de imaginer que quizás había sido la responsable de su desaparición.

"Si lo tienes, mas te vale que nos lo devuelvas", Tenousei ordeno avanzando hacia ella.

"Te juro que yo no lo tome. Escuche sus llantos y vine para saber que era lo que pasaba. Yo jamas los hubiera dañado", contesto. En su rostro era fácil adivinar la sorpresa que todo eso le causaba.

De pronto las olas se agitaron, trayendo consigo a alguien. Ella, quien en las lejanías había creído escuchar la voz de Michiru y creyendo que era un engaño de su juguetona imaginación, emergió para contemplarla.

Sabiéndose descubiertos, Urano sintió como la sangre huía de sus miembros; "Michi, saben que estamos aquí", dijo vencida por el miedo.

La aguamarina en medio de su dolor e invadida por el llanto, negó con la cabeza; "No me iré sin mi bebé... si ellas lo tienen, que entonces nos lleven a donde esta", dijo y en ese momento se derrumbo en brazos de la rubia.

* * *

**(Notas de autor)**

Esa Michiru cuando no anda de celosa con que Haruka tiene varias mujeres, anda de sensible llorando por los patos.

isavellcota; esa mujer no conoce los limites. Ahora si se paso de malvada

Kaioharu; en efecto, es otro pecesito, o quizás un pequeña ave. ¿Qué quieren?

Michelle; créeme, no había pensado en que los dos harían la pareja perfecta.

Osaka; aun sin sus poderes, ellas son capaces de enfrentarse a ellos. Queda ver si sus amigas las ayudaran a recuperar a su bebé.

Kyoky; Sé que con esto he vuelto a herir tu corazoncito. Pobre Océano, esa mujer lo ha hecho victima de su odio :(

GreciaTenoh; no es que Océano presienta el peligro, es que toparse con Nix no es nada bueno, y menos ahora que lo ha tomado. En la otro historia Venus si le dio el "Si" a Marte (Un si medio forzado). No lo escribí de forma explicita, pero en el cap 54 doy una ligera referencia a ello; _(Kunsite discretamente poso su mirada en la joven de Venus, quien con una sonrisa un tanto fingida de vez en cuando le dirigía una tierna mirada a la belicosa Marte)_. Si, es un bollito.


	42. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO XLI**

**PERVERSA COMPAÑÍA**

Aún faltaba tanto tiempo para que la claridad de la mañana llegara.

Confundida, la siempre hermosa y divina Mina permanecía con sus alas recargadas a la rocosa pared de barro mientas que de vez en cuando dirigía la inquieta mirada hacia el interior de la choza.

Sobré el lecho y aún con la conciencia perdida, estaba la joven aguamarina.

"Michi, por favor despierta", llorando Haruka pidió al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba los cabellos que caían por su pálida frente. "No nos puedes dejar solos, te necesitamos", lastimosamente murmuraba a su oído.

Rei, quien por suerte hubiera sido la sirena que en la lejana distancia hubiera escuchado los lamentos de su buena amiga Michiru y aún sin poder creer que estuviera viva, en silencio la contemplaba. Si bien era cierto que deseaba poder preguntar todas esas cosas que le intrigaban saber, sabía que ese no era el momento oportuno como para hacerlo.

Victimizada por la dolorosa indecisión,Tenousei tomaba entre sus manos las de la inconsciente joven. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Ir en búsqueda de su bebé, o quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara?

Cerrando los ojos medito un poco, luego beso los también pálidos labios de la mujer y entonces se reincorporo.

"Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes… ¿Podrían cuidarla en lo que regreso?", caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, tomo su afilada lanza mientras que dentro de su bolso puso sus improvisadas, pero útiles herramientas de caza.

"¿Qué harás?", pregunto la hermosa sirena.

"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, debo ir a buscar a ese maldito monstruo", llena de un profundo rencor expreso.

"No sabes de lo que esa mujer es capaz, ella no tiene corazón", la pelinegra con dolor recordó el día en que enfrentándose a ella y luego de haberla acusado ante la vieja Aegea, en venganza la hiriera.

"Lo sé porqué conozco su odio. Supongo que se atrevió a llevarselo luego de aquello que entre nosotros sucedió. Sí esos fueron sus motivos, entonces debió meterse conmigo, no con mi hijo que en nada la ha lastimado", habiendo dicho camino hacia la salida.

En ese punto Mina le bloqueo el paso; "Urano, sabes que tenemos que hablar"

La alta rubia negó con la cabeza; "Entiendo que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber, pero debes comprender que este no es el momento para hablar, ya habrá tiempo para eso"

"Ve, espero y lo encuentres", replico con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Lo haré, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer", contesto y entonces se encamino hacia la basta selva.

Mina se inclinó un poco ante la chimenea de piedra y observando las danzantes flamas que emanaban a través de las rocas, a cercana distancia poso la mano que Nix le hubiera herido; "Dime, ¿En que piensas?", cuestiono a la bella criatura. Sintiendo el calor de la hoguera, retiro su mano.

"En que todo esto me resulta como un sueño. Durante todo este tiempo creímos que Michiru había muerto"

El alado ser sonrío satisfecho; "Recuerdo bien que te dije que si ella se había encontrado con Haruka, entonces no habría nada que temer porque él no hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla. Él es demasiado bueno"

"Me parece increíble que durante todo este tiempo hayan podido sobrevivir a este lugar"

"Pues parece que más peligrosos son los océanos y los cielos... No me equivoque cuando pensaba que Haruka guardaba un secreto, pero jamas imagine que fuera uno como este. Cuando descubrí que estaba vivo y al lado de esta mujer, me alegre mucho, aunque debo confesar que te lo oculte porqué temía que fueras ante esas mujeres y se los dijeras"

"Porque las conozco es que jamas hubiera hecho algo como eso"

"Te dije que no era difícil sobrevivir en este sitio… sin embargo lo que hoy ha sucedido es increíble y al mismo tiempo monstruoso"

"¿Quién más sabe que ellos se ocultan en este lugar?", la pelinegra cuestiono.

"Solo ella, Serenity… quien tampoco se atrevería a herirlos. Durante todo este tiempo ella supo que se ocultaban, aunque al final se convenció de su muerte en manos de ese ser. Admito que la acuse de injusta por no habérmelo dicho, pero comprendo porqué lo hizo"

Rei negó con la cabeza; "Nadie puede ser tan perverso como Nix, su corazón esta corrompido por la más oscura de las maldades. Durante años odio a Michiru y aunque desconozco sus motivos, pienso que la culpable de ello es Aegea y sus secretos"

"¿Qué cosa tan terrible sucedió como para llevarlas a ser tan despiadadas?"

La mujer se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta; "Desconozco la respuesta, aunque supongo que fue eso tan terrible que Aegea dice haber escuchado de una anciana"

En ese momento Neptuno se estremeció y abriendo los ojos, despertó del profundo letargo en el que su estado y el dolor la habían hundido.

"¡Haruka!", grito sentandose de golpe.

"Calma, recuéstate", la sirena la tomo del hombro para que regresara al lecho.

"No puedo, ¿Dónde está Haruka?... ¿Dónde está mi bebé?", ver a su amiga en ese lugar no la perturbó. En esos dolorosos momentos había cosas más importantes en qué pensar, qué saber que de a poco su secreto quedaba al descubierto.

"Fue a buscarlos", dijo la sirena.

"Entonces debo ir con él", reincorporándose, calzó los peales. Volviendo la vista, observo al bello ángel que les acompañaba; "¿Quién eres?"

"No tienes que temerle, Michiru. Sabes que no todos ellos son malvados", su amiga replico en defensa de la rubia.

La mujer miro el canasto donde su hijo solía dormir y observándolo vació, comenzó a llorar; "Sé que Nix lo tomo… dime ¿Viste a mi bebé?"

"No", replico la pelinegra.

"Debo ir a buscarlo, seguramente esta muy asustado. Debo encontrarlo antes de que esa maldita se atreva a lastimarlo"

"Estas muy débil, lo mejor es que descanses… ademas no puedes ir a ese lugar. Deja que yo vaya y revise, aunque bien sabemos que ese monstruo no es tonto como para haberlo llevado al fondo de los océanos, donde Aegea podría verlo", Rei contesto.

* * *

**(Lejos de ahí)**

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, Nix había decidido no huir y esperar en ese sitio a que esos dos acudieran en su búsqueda.

Una abrumadora oscuridad devoraba el lugar y aunque de vez en cuando el rayo de la luna lo iluminaba por breves momentos, no daba consuelo alguno al entristecido niño.

"Mami", llorando, Océano decía cada vez que veía a la alta hierba agitarse. Pensaba que de ella la mujer de cabellos aguamarina emergería para llevarlo de vuelta a la seguridad de sus amorosos brazos.

Nix lo observo en ese estado, tendiéndole los brazos para que él acudiera a ellos; "Ven", pidió, pero no porque en ella se albergara algún instinto maternal, sino porqué quería que se callara.

Océano negó con la cabeza; "No. Papa, ven", grito antes de volver a llorar.

Ante los desesperados gritos del chiquillo la perversa mujer comenzaba a fastidiarse, así que dibujando en su rostro una mueca llena de odio y dispuesta a callarlo, alzo su mano por encima de su pequeña y rubia cabeza.

Observando cuales eran sus intenciones, con sus manitas se protegió del golpe que la mujer por alguna razón no se atrevió a darle; "Mama… papa". Desesperado se reincorporo en un intento por huir, sin embargo eso no seria posible, porque en ese momento la inicua criatura lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

"Aunque me aburre que llores y grites, comienza a gustarme que lo hagas... sufre el dolor que Michiru ahora no puede sentir". A pesar de ser un ser perverso, era cobarde por victimar a un pequeño.

"Papi", grito hacia la abrumadora oscuridad.

"Sí, llora y llámalos para que vengan a buscarte", la joven murmuro riendo.

"Papa", exclamo cansado y antes de caer vencido en sus crueles brazos.

* * *

**(En la cascada)**

Exhausta, Haruka levanto la vista hacia el cielo, observando que estaba próximo a amanecer. Había pasado la noche buscando a su hijo y sin embargo no había obtenido ningún resultado. Era como si la oscuridad y la tierra misma se los hubiera tragado.

"Océano", grito haciendo que asustadas las aves volaran. "Malditas sean todas ellas", grito apretando su puño con fuerza. "Juro que cuando te encuentre pondré mis manos en tu abominable cuello. Debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad de hacerlo", grito hacia la hierba con esperanza de que la criatura la escuchara y apareciera para hacerle frente.

Observando el lugar en el que un día antes ella y su pequeño hubieran estado pescando, se cubrió el rostro y entonces comenzó a llorar. "No puedo volver con Michiru, no hasta que encuentre a mi bebé… Océano, ¿Dónde estas?", volvió a elevar la voz.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Y mientras Rei se había ausentado para ir en búsqueda de respuestas, Michiru se había quedado en compañía de Mina, en quien debía confiar.

"Yo jamas hice nada para despertar el odio de esas mujeres", la aguamarina expreso al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Durante muchos años Aegea me odio y me mantuvo en un claustro por temor a que uno de ellos me hiciera daño. Nix al igual que esa mujer, me guarda un profundo rencor. No entiendo sus motivos como para haber tomado a mi bebé"

La alguna vez deidad del amor escuchaba con atención lo que esa hermosa joven decía; "Separarte de él es la culminación de su maldad"

"Si quería lastimarme debió haberse metido conmigo, no con mi pequeño que en nada la ofendido… Sé lo que los de tu clan piensan sobre nosotras, pero dime… que de mis entrañas haya nacido el hijo de uno de los tuyos, ¿Te ofende?"

"No. Una creación tan hermosa no puede ser ofensa para nadie", la rubia dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la cicatriz que aquella malévola mujer hubiera dejado en su piel y para siempre; "De alguna forma todos hemos sido sus víctimas, aunque lo de hoy no tiene comparación"

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres.

"Océano", emocionada Michiru expreso y salio para recibirlo en sus brazos. Sin embargo cuando vio que su amada había regresado sola, la tristeza volvió a llenarle el corazón.

Llorando, Haruka negó con la cabeza; "Lo lamento Michi, pero no esta", dijo abrazándola contra su pecho.

"¿Crees que este...?", trato de preguntar, pero rápidamente fue silenciada por la hermosa y alta rubia.

"No Michi, no pienses eso", con todas sus fuerzas la abrazo.

"Iré a buscar a Serenity... entre todos podemos buscarlo", Mina opino.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "No Mina, no puedo arriesgarlas a ustedes ni a nadie más, yo solo debo buscar a mi bebé. No quiero que ellos se den cuenta de que ustedes están aquí"

El ángel negó con la cabeza; "No Urano, deja que lo haga. Te lo debo… por aquella flor que Linus destruyo y que sé que era demasiado preciada para ti"

Tenousei sonrió; "Olvida la flor. Eso ya no importa. Jamas vuelvas a sentirte culpable por lo que ese sujeto hizo.

* * *

**(Fondo de los mares)**

Nerviosa y sin saber que esperar, la hermosa pelinegra ingreso en el castillo de coral.

Observando la desesperación que la consumía, la hermosa peliazul la llamo; "Rei"

La mujer, agradeciendo el haberse encontrado con ella, acudió ante su presencia; "Por favor no eleves la voz"

"¿Qué ocurre que te encuentro tan ansiosa?"

"Algo que esta lejos de tu imaginación. Algo que como dijo Mina es demasiado bello, pero al mismo tiempo es monstruoso... Ven para que pueda decirtelo"

Ambas mujeres nadaron hacia el otro lado del castillo. Alejándose y sin saber que esperar, Amy detuvo el avance.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué tienes para decirme que requiera estar lejos de esos dominios?"

"Es prudente alejarnos lo más que podamos. A pesar de que el castillo ofrece un buen refugio, no del todo sus muros son seguros como para que podamos hablar... ¿Sabes? vengo del hogar de Michiru", dijo a punto de colapsar.

Esas palabras hicieron que los miembros de la joven sirena se petrificaran; "Sabes que eso es imposible, ella esta muerta", dijo sosteniendo esa mentira.

"No Amy, ella esta viva, durante este tiempo ha estado oculta en la isla y al lado de uno de esos seres", con cariño coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la asustada joven.

"¿La viste?... ¿Cómo esta?, hace tanto tiempo que no hablo con ella", sus azules ojos brillaron destellantes. Ante Rei no podía seguir ocultándolo. Sabia que podía confiar en ella.

"Cerca de la orilla.. ¿Pero.. Tú lo sabias?", sorprendida pregunto.

"Si, me hizo partícipe de su secreto y su confianza es algo que yo no pude traicionar. Para protegerlos, durante todo este tiempo he tenido que mentir"

"Entiendo tus motivos, sin embargo hubiera preferido encontrarme con ella en otra situación. Anoche mientras regresaba al castillo, en la lejana distancia escuche su lamento. Creyendo que era un engaño de mi imaginación, acudí a la orilla para ver que sucedía y entonces me encontré con ellos. Estaban buscando a su bebé, porque alguien falto de sentimientos se atrevió llevárselo de su lado", lastimosamente refirió.

"¿Quien pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible?", embargada por un profundo miedo que le paralizaba el cuerpo, la chiquilla cuestiono.

"Ella Amy, Nix... ¿Acaso la has visto merodeando por los alrededores?"

"No"

"Mina se quedo con ellos para buscarlo, en verdad espero que podamos encontrarlo antes de que esa mujer se atreva a lastimarlo"

"¿Crees que Aegea lo sabe?", preocupada la peliazul cuestiono.

"No, porque si ella lo supiera, ya habría ido en búsqueda de Michiru para castigarla"

En ese momento en la distancia algo llamo su atención. Ella, Aegea, en rápido nado se alejaba del castillo del coral.

"¿A donde ira?, pregunto la pelinegra.

"Debemos seguirla, quizás nos lleve al escondite de Nix", la mujer replico al mismo tiempo que se mantenían a prudente distancia de ella.

* * *

**(Lejos de ahí)**

Tendido sobre el suelo, Océano dormía hasta que un insecto se poso sobre su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar y abrir los azules ojos.

"¿Mami?", dijo reincorporándose y observando a su alrededor. No, esa no había sido una horrible pesadilla, era la peor de las realidades.

Poniéndose de pie, con la mirada busco a la extraña mujer que de su cuna lo hubiera raptado. Sabiéndose solo y lejos de su hogar, comenzó a llorar.

Sin saber a donde debería ir, comenzó a caminar entre la espesa hierba. A toda costa necesitaba huir de ella. "Papi", grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo él no respondió.

La perversa criatura emergió y tomándolo en sus brazos, burlonamente se echo a reír; "¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar?... Parece que a ninguno de esos dos les importas. No han venido a buscarte como yo creí que lo harían"

Desesperado, el chiquillo comenzó a luchar en sus brazos, pateándola en un intento porque lo liberara.

"Mami… papi", grito una vez más.

"En verdad eres un fastidio, pero ya lo he decidido. Si Michiru ni ese ser vienen a buscarte luego del anochecer, entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti e ir personalmente a encontrarlos… aunque supongo que teniéndote a ti, de ellos puedo conseguir lo que sea… ¿No?"

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Luego de haber comido un poco, no porque su cuerpo reclamara por alimento, sino porqué necesitaba recuperar las perdidas fuerzas para continuar su búsqueda, Tenousei se puso de pie.

"Debo volver a allá afuera", dijo tomando su lanza.

"Yo voy contigo"

"No Michi, quédate con Mina... Es lo mejor, no quiero que te vuelva a suceder lo de la madrugada"

"No puedes prohibirme ir, es mi bebé, debo ir a donde sea que ella lo tiene"

"Tienes razón Michi, no puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí... Vamos"

"Los acompañare", la hermosa rubia dijo.

"No Mina, esto es algo que nosotros debemos hacer solos... Sabes que esa mujer es demasiado malvada, no quiero que te lastime"

"Pero", trato de decir, sin embargo rápidamente fue interrumpida por su amiga.

"Por favor, no insistas. No me gustaría que algo malo te sucediera, eso me haría sentir profundamente culpable. Ve, regresa al palacio de cristal. Es peligroso que estés en medio de esta selva"

La aguamarina asintió; "Es verdad, es una suerte que hayas podido escapar de sus garras. Lo que ha hecho es para herimos a nosotros. Nosotros tenemos que terminar con su amenaza antes de que sepa que ustedes están a nuestro lado. Si no lo hacemos, ellos y ellas lo sabrán y entonces lo que sucederá sera terrible para todos"

"¿Están seguros de su decisión?"

"Si Mina, muy seguros", la rubia contesto.

El ángel sin poder hacer nada para aliviar los sufrimientos de esos dos, en lugar de regresar al palacio, comenzaría su propia búsqueda.

* * *

"Océano", Haruka elevo la voz una vez más. "¿Dónde te escondes maldita bruja?"

Llorando Michiru se abría paso en medio de la selva; "Sé que debemos permanecer juntos, pero si nos separamos, podríamos buscar mejor"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si"

Tenousei negó con la cabeza; "Tienes razón, pero para que te deje ir sola, debes prometerme que si la encuentras no harás algo tonto. Inmediatamente debes buscarme para que yo vaya, ¿Si?"

"No puedo prometerlo porque sé que no podre contenerme", dijo hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amada.

Urano la tomo de los hombros y entonces besos sus labios; "Te juro que lo encontraremos"

"Lo sé", la mujer contesto. "Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo", dijo tomando su mano, luego de una rama corto un par de frutos; "Debe estar hambriento"

Por su hijo, juntos estaban dispuestos a ir más allá de sus dominios, incluso si eso significaba llegar hasta la cima de la hermosa cubre donde ellos habitaban...

* * *

**(Cerca de ahí)**

Débil a causa del miedo, el hambre, la sed y el llanto, Océano estiró su pequeño brazo y arrancando un pequeño fruto que de una rama pendía, lo llevo a sus labios.

Hundiendo los dientes en el, comenzó a comerlo.

"Si que esos dos son valientes. Pensé que les importabas mucho y sin embargo no lo parece. Se olvidaron de ti", dijo acercándose a él para acariciarle los rubios cabellos.

Asustado, Océano comenzó a llorar; "No. Mama... Papa"

"Mejor cállate, lloras mucho y ellos ni te escuchan. Comienzo a desesperarme, pronto anochecerá y mas vale que vengan... O tú sufrirás las consecuencias"

Vencido por el sueño, Océano se tallo los ojos y entonces se recostó sobre la arena.

"Mami, papi", murmuro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido...

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

De a poco vamos hacía el final de esta historia :(

Tienen que darse prisa antes de que esa mujer se aburra y lo lastime, o se muera :(

Isavellcota; Nix no conoce los limites de la depravación, por herir a Michiru es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Kaiohmaru; Siii, una niña. Deja que Nix se encuentre con Haruka y Michiru para que le den lo que se merece.

Osaka; Océano no podría sobrevivir bajo el agua, Nix lo sabe y si que es capaz de llevarlo.

Kyoky; Es demasiado malvada y cobarde, no se llevo a Haruka o a Michiru porque ellas si se hubieran defendido, así que se fue por lo mas fácil de dominar.


	43. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO XLII**

**UN PERVERSO ****TRATO**

Y lo que hubiera sido un hermoso día soleado de apoco se iba apagando, dando paso a la abrumadora oscuridad.

Si Nix de su cuna no hubiera tomado al pequeño Océano, en esos momentos él, papa y mama, como los llamaba, estarían reunidos junto al fuego y a la espera de que la pesca o la caza se cocinaran.

En medio de la precaria vida de esos días, en la que lo material no importaba, pero en la que eran felices por el solo hecho de estar juntos, muy seguramente estarían riendo y quien sabe, quizás Haruka ya sabría la buena nueva sorpresa que el chiquillo y su amada tenían para ella. Sin embargo en lo inmediato eso no sería posible.

Cansada, Urano levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, observando que contentas las aves regresaban a sus nidos mientras que los polluelos al verlas llegar emitían tiernos ruidos. Eso entristeció aún más el de por si deshecho corazón de ambas.

"Qué envidian me dan", la rubia dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Al igual que ellas, me gustaría mucho regresar a casa y escuchar que mi bebé esta feliz de verme"

Michiru asintió tratando de contener el llanto, cosa que le era imposible; "Cuando lo encontremos todo volverá a ser como antes, seremos muy felices y nadie volverá a separarnos", habiendo dicho se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Lo sé Michi, no debemos dar tregua a nuestra búsqueda", animada replico la otra.

"Espera un poco", la aguamarina expreso y entonces se sentó sobre la arena. "Comienzan a dolerme los pies", dijo dándoles un pequeño masaje y al mismo tiempo que con sus manos trataba de ocultar las heridas que la larga caminata le habían causado.

"Michi.. tus pies están mal, tienen heridas y comienzan a sangrarte", inclinándose sobre ella, se los acaricio. "Deja que yo vaya y lo busque, tú quédate aquí. Estas muy cansada como para continuar"

La mujer negó con la cabeza; "Si mi amor, estoy muy cansada y estas heridas me duelen, pero es algo que puedo soportar. Ver mis brazos vacíos y privados de mi hijo, es un dolor que no pudo tolerar", volviendo a calzar las sandalias se puso de pie. "Anda, pronto anochecerá, aún nos queda mucho donde buscar"

Urano asintió; "Vamos, Océano nos esta esperando", dijo volviendo a tomar el brazo de su amada para que en ella se apoyara.

* * *

**(Fondo de los mares)**

Así como la peliazul y la pelinegra habían dicho que harían, hicieron. A prudente distancia siguieron a la anciana Aegea, quien llegando hasta un montón de rocas, se echo a llorar sobre ellas.

"He vuelto a pasar una noche de desvelo, ¿Cuándo recibiré el perdón de ustedes?, ya han pasado tantos años, ¿Cuando es que podre volver a vivir en paz?", aunque sollozaba casi en silencio, las dos jóvenes fueron capaces de entenderla.

"¿Qué hace?", pregunto la hermosa Rei. "Jamas en vida mi vida la había visto llorar"

"No lo sé, pero hace mucho que en este mismo sitio la mire hacerlo", Amy contesto recordando esa noche. "Por lo que murmura y por la forma en la que se lamenta, imagino que fue algo demasiado duro"

"A esas rocas les habla como si de personas se trataran, ¿Qué habrá debajo de ellas?... ¿Qué doloroso secreto habrá ocultado en ese lugar?"

"¿Qué podrá ser?", cuestiono la joven Amy.

La pelinegra rápidamente negó con la cabeza, así como si quisiera alejar de ella la terrible idea que había acudido a llenarle el pensamiento.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, Amy, pero... es mejor ni siquiera pensarlo", replico mordiéndose los finos labios.

"Dime"

"Me intriga mucho saber que es lo que abajo guarda, ¿A ti no?", al decirlo su mirada brillo.

"Si, Rei. Me intriga mucho saberlo"

Aegea se sintió observada, luego levanto la mirada y buscando con ella a su alrededor, alzo la voz al mismo tiempo que en su pecho ahogaba el llanto; "¿Quien esta ahí?", cuestiono. "¿Por que me espías?"

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, Aegea, sabiendo que no estaba sola y temiendo que fuera algo que pudiera darle alcance para lastimara, en rápido nado abandono el lugar. Sí, podría escapar de aquello que estuviera al asecho, pero jamas de su conciencia.

"Será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos, ya luego podremos venir y ver que es eso que tanto la atormenta", la hermosa Amy concluyo.

* * *

**(En la selva)**

El momento de que los claros cielos se cubrieran por completo con la oscuridad de la noche, finalmente había llegado. Nix sentada frente al chiquillo, lo veía dormir.

Océano, aunque profundamente dormido, no del todo estaba tranquilo porque de vez en cuando se estremecía y de sus ojos escapan las cristalinas lagrimas.

Por su parte, la criatura comenzaba a desesperarse; "¿Donde estas, Michiru?", preguntaba de cuando en cuando.

"Mami", hambriento, Océano dijo reincorporándose un poco. Con la mirada la busco en los alrededores, sin embargo la única presencia con la que se encontró fue con la de esa mala mujer.

Nix sonrió y acercándose a él torció los labios; "Me alegra mucho que despertaras"

El pequeño la miro, sin embargo fue valiente y tan solo amenazo con romper a llorar.

"Veo que entiendes, hasta el momento nada has ganado con llorar y gritar. Ellos no te han escuchado", dijo levantando la mirada y su mano hacia el cielo para señalar la luna. "Observa… mira ese hermoso punto blanco"

Asustado, Océano obedeció.

"Pareciera que camina, sin embargo no se mueve de su lugar. Nosotros tampoco nos moveremos, aquí esperaremos a que ellos vengan… pero… observarla… aún esta muy lejos, pero cuando este sobre nuestras cabezas y si aún Michiru no viene a buscarte, entonces tendré que encargarme de ti. Mas le vale que se de prisa porque la luna avanza muy rápido"

* * *

**(Muy cerca de ahí)**

Y mientras la monstruosa criatura amenazaba al inocente con palabras que quizás él ni entendía, no importandole que sus hermosas alas se maltrataran aún más a causa de la espesa maleza, la hermosa joven Mina avanzaba por entre los arboles y la hierba.

"¿Dónde se habrá ocultado?", cuestiono deseando dar con ellos.

Y aunque de a poco sus miembros comenzaban a quedarse sin fuerza, algo que hasta el momento no había experimentado, sabia que debía seguir buscando. Al igual que en su momento sucedió con Urano, ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo humana?

El viento se arrastro por entre los árboles y entonces ese hermoso, divino y atrayente aroma que aún poseía de su vida pasada y con el cual logro doblegar el corazón de Dioses y mortales, atrajo la atención de la perversa criatura.

"Es uno de ellos", dijo reincorporándose. "Es ella… el aroma de su tibia sangre es inconfundible… es mil veces más dulce que el de las flores que aquí abundan... tiene que ser mio", dijo totalmente embelesada.

Océano no entendió lo que la mujer murmuraba.

Nix se volvió hacia él y torciendo sus labios, le hablo; "Pequeño, no vayas a llorar, porque si lo haces, entonces no podre cazarlo y luego tendré que castigarte a ti antes de que la luna llegue a este punto"

Sin hacer el mínimo ruido que pudiera poner en sobre aviso al precioso ángel, la mujer avanzo un poco, sin embargo de la nada se detuvo y dibujando una sonrisa aún mas perversa que la anterior, negó con la cabeza; "No… no lo haré, dejare que continué su camino, mejor esperare a que esos dos vengan y entonces podre pedirles lo que sea"

Sin imaginar lo que a pocos pasos había, la hermosa joven Mina se alejo de ese punto donde una cruel muerte esperaba por ella.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

A la espera de que la rubia regresara, la hermosa pelinegra emergió y se sentó más allá de las rocas.

"¿Descubriste algo?", el ángel pregunto a sus espaldas.

"Me asustaste", replico la mujer exhalando aliviada. "No, aunque Amy y yo seguimos a Aegea para ver si nos llevaba al escondite de Nix. Ahora sabemos que oculta algo, pero no se trata del pequeño"

"Ellos me pidieron regresar al palacio de cristal, sin embargo es algo que no haré. Quise unirme a su búsqueda, pero ellos me lo prohibieron por ser peligroso... que ellos lo hayan hecho, no significa que yo me quedare sin hacer nada"

"Tienes razón, no podemos permitir que el mal de esa mujer lastime a alguien que nada le ha hecho"

* * *

**(En la selva)**

Y entonces lo que tanto anhelaban sucedió.

"Mira", la rubia dijo señalando el arenoso suelo, sobre el cual yacían plasmadas un par de pequeñas huellas.

"Son de Océano", la mujer contenta expreso. "Estuvo aquí"

"Océano... maldita bruja, sal y dame la cara. No te tengo miedo", Haruka elevo la voz para que la escuchara.

En la ya no tan lejana distancia el rubio escucho la voz de la alta rubia y aunque por un momento creyó que tan solo era un engaño de su imaginaron, en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

"Papi", grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba muy débil a causa del tiempo que había estado llorando. "Mami" añadió con la voz quebrada.

"Ya era hora", Nix sonrió y murmuro.

"Océano", la aguamarina grito, fue cuando la oscuridad y la alta hierba le devolvieron la burlona carcajada de la criatura.

"Vengan a mi, los estamos esperando"

"Ahí están... vamos", la joven madre exclamo y sin importarle que sus pies dolieran, emprendió junto a su amada una corta carrera y entonces, finalmente ambos contemplaron a su hijo.

"Océano", la alguna vez sirena rompió a llorar. Contento, el chiquillo sonrió y estiro sus bracitos para que lo tomara en los suyos.

"Maldita bruja, ¿Creíste que no te íbamos a encontrar?", la hermosa Urano elevo la voz al mismo tiempo que con la lanza en sus manos caminaba hacia ella.

Nix, sabiéndose vulnerable ante esos dos, se inclino un poco y entonces coloco sus filosas garras alrededor del cuello del niño; "No te acerques más... o sin querer podría lastimarlo"

El rubio sin consuelo volvió a llorar.

"Maldita seas, dame a mi bebé", la aguamarina ordeno.

"Cobarde, ¿Por que de su cuna tomaste a nuestro hijo?, ¿Por qué no cobraste tu odio con alguno de nosotros?", sin poder hacer nada, Tenousei cuestiono.

"Si, es odio, durante años esa mujer dijo que Michiru era la más bella mientras que yo no era nada"

"Eso dijo Aegea, sin embargo yo nunca lo presumí porque jamas lo creí", valiente Neptuno respondió.

"No estoy aquí para escuchar tus estúpidas excusas, vengo por mi bebé", Urano alzo su lanza y justo cuando estaba por arrojarla, le mujer negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que con sus labios producía un sonido.

"Te lo dije", en ese punto su uña penetro la tierna carne del crió, produciendole un ligero corte. Océano grito desesperado ante el dolor y la sangre que mancho su túnica.

"Maldita seas por siempre, no te atrevas", la aguamarina apretó su puño con fuerza. "Ven, lastimame a mi"

"Juro que cuando lo recupere te asesinare. Rogaras para que te perdone y entonces yo no tendré piedad. No me importa que las tuyas piensen que soy un monstruo", furiosa Tenousei escupió.

"Hagamos un trato, entrégame algo que yo deseo y a cambio te entregare a tu molesto hijo", irónicamente la mujer torció los labios.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntaron ambas.

La criatura sin cambiar la tétrica mueca de su rostro, levanto su mano y entonces con el dedo con el que hubiera herido al inocente, señalo hacia el alguna vez ángel.

"¿Me quieres a mi?", cuestiono con burla.

"¿Qué?", sin poder creerlo, Kaiousei negó con la cabeza.

Nix, no dejaba de señalar al rubio ser; "No me has entendido… quiero tus alas"

Ante su absurda petición, Haruka rió descaradamente; "¿Mis alas?... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que hace mucho las perdí?"

"¿Crees que soy tonta?... por supuesto qué sé que las perdiste, pero… estamos aquí para hacer un trato, aquí veremos que tanto quieres a tu hijo… o que tanto quieres a los de tu clan", sabía que a ambos los tenia no en sus manos, pero si en sus afiladas garras. Sabía que por su hijo aceptarían cualquier trato por duro que este fuera.

"Habla, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

Nix sonrió; "Me alegra mucho que por fin nos entendernos… ve… y tráeme las alas de uno de los tuyos… quiero que las arranques de su asquerosa y pálida carne"

"Eres un monstruo", Michiru replicó con odio.

"No lo soy, es demasiado justo. Anda, ve… dale muerte a uno de ellos para que puedas robarlas, cuando las tengas, ven a buscarme, pero debes saber que las quiero para mañana. Si a estas horas no las tengo, entonces mis dedos se hundirán en sus tierna garganta", volvió a colocarlos cerca de Océano.

Urano, con la mirada enfurecida, asintió; "Esta bien, lo haré. Cumpliré con tu capricho, pero al menos deja que Michiru este con él"

"Si", dijo la aguamarina. "Déjame estar al lado de mi hijo, es a mi a quien quieres"

"Entonces tendrás que traerme las alas de dos... No, tráeme las alas de todos los ángeles… sino, no tenemos un trato"

"Haruka… no puedes aceptar lo que te pide, es monstruoso", con temor, su amada expreso.

"Tenemos qué Michi, si no ella lo asesinara"

"Sabes que lo que ahora te pido es imposible de conseguir, acepta lo que primero te propuse"

Michiru asintió y entonces hablo; "No creas que has ganado, pero al menos deja que lo abrace… míralo, esta demasiado asustado"

"Qué sea rápido", el monstruo ordeno.

Kaiousei corrió hacia su pequeño y estrechándolo contra su pecho, el crió se aferro a ella. "Mami", repetía sollozando

"No tengas miedo pequeño, todo estará bien... te traje frutos, cómelos", dijo y luego comenzó a limpiarle las sucias mejillas

Océano desesperado besaba su rostro mientras que con la mirada le pedía que no lo abandonara.

"No llores, por favor. Ahora tienes que quedarte al lado de esta mujer, pero yo estaré cerca de ti. Te amo", con cariño le colmo las mejillas de besos.

"Sin trampas, no quiero a ninguno de ustedes merodeando por aquí, si lo hacen, a los dos les daré muerte y entonces en lugar de ser un muerto, serán tres", amenazo la criatura.

"Maldita seas", Neptuno grito enfurecida.

* * *

**(En la choza)**

Cabizbaja y con el animo totalmente deshecho, no solamente por saber que su hijo estaba al lado de esa mujer, sino por lo que le había pedido a cambio, Urano se sentó sobre el lecho.

Su amada comprendía lo que debía estar sufriendo; "Es un trato demasiado injusto"

"Quizás lo es, pero es algo a lo que no nos podemos negar", dijo acariciándole las pálidas mejillas. "Debiste quedarte a su lado, yo las hubiera conseguido"

"Estoy segura de que debe haber otra forma… quizás debemos enfrentarnos a ella"

"Pudimos hacerlo, sin embargo es demasiado cobarde y entonces hubiera lastimado aún más a Océano... esta decidido, lo haré"

"¿Hacer qué?", cuestiono su amada.

"Lo qué me pide… quizás, podría atraer a uno de ellos… a ese hombre cuya maldad es igual a la de esa mala mujer"

"No lo hagas… vamos a recuperarlo... Podremos detenerla antes de que su odió cobre más víctimas"

"Ya la escuchaste, conoces su trato… debo hacerlo"

"Haruka", desde afuera la siempre hermosa Mina la llamo. La joven rubia había vuelto en compañía de la hermosa pelinegra.

"Aegea guarda extraños secretos, difícil saber por qué llora", confundida, la sirena expreso.

"No hay necesidad de seguir buscando, ya lo encontramos… pero el precio que pide a cambio de mi hijo… es demasiado", sin animo Haruka cerro los ojos.

"¿Qué quiere?", preguntó Rei.

"Qué asesine a uno de los míos para que pueda entregarle sus alas"

Esas palabras mortificaron a ambas mujeres.

"Ya decidí que de alguna forma debo atraer a Linus para despojarlo de ellas… debo hacerlo antes de que vuelva a anochecer", dijo reincorporándose y volviendo a tomar sus herramientas de caza.

"No puedes hacer eso, él no vendrá solo porque seguramente Eskol, quien es su sobra lo acompañara", Mina contesto.

"Es el riesgo que debo correr"

"No puedo permitirlo", el ángel elevo la voz.

"Y yo no puedo permitir que lastime a mi pequeño", la rubia también grito.

"Lo sé, pero hay otros medios"

"¿Cuales ¿Qué me las entregue?, son lo que más quiere. Es ingenuo pensar que renunciara a ellas"

La divina rubia negó con la cabeza; "Si él viene, no lo hará solo. Tu secreto quedara al descubierto y entonces de nada servirá que se las arranques. No tendrás tiempo para recuperar a tu hijo. Tú has logrado sobrevivir sin ellas, sé que quizás yo también podría hacerlo... tómalas, te las regalo. Yo ya no las necesito", replico segura de su decisión.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Siempre respondo los comentarios en el orden en el que los recibo, hoy comenzare con el de Kyoky porque es para todos.

Kyoky; Luego de terminar esta historia si seguiré escribiendo, pero primero quiero tomarme algunas semanas de descanso porque esto de la cuarentena me tiene fatal. Aunque también podría hacerlo en cuanto esta termine, pero no actualizar tan seguido como suelo hacerlo. Creo que la segunda opción es la más viable. Sé que tengo pendiente comenzar con la versión Crystal de mi otro fic y ahora estoy entre hacerlo, o continuar con su próxima reencarnación.

Sobre qué sigue después de esta historia. No me gusta escribir solo por escribir, me gusta llevar una secuencia y que todo tenga una relación y que vaya por tiempos. Como dices, ya tenemos la del milenio de plata, esta que es de los primeros habitantes de la tierra y por consiguiente sigue una en un tiempo más "moderno" (Qué por cierto en un capitulo de este fic, en palabras de Michiru ya deje escondido qué pasara en su prox reencarnación) En esa vida ambas renacerán en un tiempo ya no muy lejano y aunque habrá ciertas "modernidades" y "comodidades", la vida no del todo dejara de ser precaria. Sera una historia más humana y completamente alejada de un mundo fantástico, pero con sus respectivos problemas.

Isavellcota; Nada fácil se las dejo esa bruja. Mina esta dispuesta a ayudarlas, pero no sabemos si aceptaran su ofrecimiento.

Kaiohmaru; Mina sigue guardando ese cariño hacia Haruka, una suerte que sea desinteresado.

Michelle; Nix esta sola porque como es, si fuera como las demás podría estar con alguien, pero solo piensa en odio y eso hace difícil que un día cambie.

Osaka; Océano debe resistir una noche más y entonces podrá volver con ellos.


	44. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO XLIII**

**CRUEL HARPÍA**

**(Hace un siglo)**

_Avanzando por entre la hierba y la fría lluvia, las crueles ancianas conducían a la hermosa pelinegra. Ella, con todo su corazón deseaba que nada fuera real y todo fuera parte de una cruel pesadilla, sin embargo a cada paso comprendía que estaba cerca del inevitable final._

"_¿Qué planean hacer?", una de las hermosas jóvenes pregunto a la nerviosa Aegea._

"_No lo sé... pero tampoco quiero imaginarlo", contesto tratando de no pensar en eso que seguramente las perversas mujeres tenían planeado, aunque luego de haber atestiguado lo que los otros habían hecho con el precioso pelirrojo, sabía que no les esperaba nada bueno._

_Endimión, sujetado a los brazos de su madre, lloraba al mismo tiempo que escondía la cabeza en su seno._

"_Callalo", la perversa Sigrid ordeno empujando violentamente a la mujer._

"_¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?, ¿Qué no ves que esta asustado?", de forma valiente protesto. "No merece este infame trato"_

"Entonces e_ncuentra la forma de hacer que se calle, sus chillidos son molestos", Inga pidió cubriéndose los oídos._

"_Es muy pequeño, está asustado. No sabe que es lo qué sucede", replico acariciándole la cabeza. "Por favor, ya no llores... todo estará bien", sabia que no era así, pero deseaba que en sus últimos momentos tuviera un poco de paz._

_El chiquillo dejo de llorar y es que estando cerca de su madre, ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría suceder?, ademas habían cesado los golpes y eso le había devuelto un poco de la perdida confianza._

_Esa inesperada paz con la que avanzaban también le devolvió la tranquilidad a Aegea. Ella y todas las demás estaban lejos de imaginar la crueldad que estaba por suceder._

_Llegando a la orilla de la playa, Sigrid, Inga y Siriana torcieron los labios y emulando una sonrisa, contemplaron a la joven._

"_No creas que nosotros somos t__an crueles como lo son ellos"_

"_Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios métodos"_

"_Más rápidos, pero igual de efectivos"_

"_¿Qué sigue?, ¿A dónde iremos?", la pelinegra cuestiono._

"_Tú naciste en estas aguas, este era tu hogar. Jamás lo debiste abandonar y ahora es momento de que regreses a él", la más anciana fue la que replico a sus dudas._

"_¿Cómo es eso posible?, sabes que yo no puedo regresar", a pesar de haber sido victima de sus deseos e instintos y de h__aber engendrado un hijo, en ella aún quedaba mucha inocencia._

"_Pues tendrás que hacerlo", Siriana dijo y acto seguido la empujo hacia las rocas._

_La mujer cayó sobre sus rodillas y al hacerlo, se abrieron dejando fluir la rojiza sangre, manchando la salada arena y la espuma que en la orilla se amontonaba. _

_"¿Qué haces?", cuestiono protegiendo a su hijo del golpe. El terror que en ese momento sintió, lo hizo llorar de nuevo._

_Aegea y las demás jóvenes incrédulas contemplaron lo que había hecho. Era monstruoso._

"_Debes regresar al mar", Inga grito y entonces comenzó a jalarla dentro de las oscuras aguas._

"_No pueden hacernos eso", resistiéndose, trato de reincorporarse._

"_Podemos y tenemos qué", Sigrid chillo y al igual que la otra mujer, comenzó a empujarla hacia el frió y oscuro océano._

_"Qué todas contemplen que les sucede a las que engendran monstruos con esos seres"_

_Endimión con todas sus fuerzas se aferro a su madre. _

_"Ustedes, no se queden sin hacer nada… vengan… quítenle eso de los brazos" Sigrid ordeno a las asustadas jóvenes. Petrificadas, ellas no se movieron de su lugar._

"_¿Por qué hacen esto?", Aegea protesto._

"_Porqué así es como tiene que ser, tú eres la responsable de que esto esté sucediendo", las tres ancianas unieron su voz en una sola. "Debiste callarte"_

"_Suéltenme", la mujer grito tratando de luchar contra ellas._

_Enfurecías, las tres sirenas comenzaron a golpearla, produciendo en su pálida piel cortes y moretones._

"_Piedad, no tienen que hacer esto", al borde del llanto fue capaz de protestar._

"_Para alguien que ha traicionado nuestro clan, la piedad no existe", Sigrid chillo._

"_Entra al agua… hazlo rápido para que no veas lo que haremos con él", Inga ordeno al mismo tiempo que con violencia trataba de arrancarle a su hijo de los brazos._

_La hermosa pelinegra al saber que era lo que cruelmente habían planeado para él, llena de dolor recordó las palabras que antes de separarlos su amado le hubiera dicho y, viéndolo gemir en sus brazos, tomo la más difícil de las decisiones. _

_Poniéndose de pie, por vez última contemplo a su bebé. "Malditas sean todas, las condeno por esto. Ya les llegara su momento", dijo para con ellas. Abrazando a su pequeño y luego de besarle ambas mejillas, murmuro;__ "Perdóname". Luego lo aprisiono contra su pecho, escuchando como de a poco se apagaba su tierno y débil llanto. Eso parecía ser mejor a lo que cruelmente ellas habían decidido hacer, pero ¿Acaso ese había sido el máximo acto de amor de la joven madre?_

_Aegea y las demás jóvenes contemplaron tan terrible escena._

_Siriana sonrió y tomando a la mujer de la mano, le hablo; "Ven. Es hora de regresar"_

_Ella, observando a su inmóvil bebé, asintió y aún con él en los brazos, comenzó a caminar contra las pesadas olas. Si había perdido a ambos, morir ya no le importaba. _

_Las tres mujeres la tomaron, conduciéndola hacia su muerte y aún más allá, entre las rocas que había en el fondo. _

_Encerrando su frió e inerte cuerpo en ese lugar, se asegurarían de que jamás volviera a escapar._

* * *

**(Presente. En la choza)**

Semejantes palabras por parte de la divina rubia hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la alta mujer; "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que claramente escuchaste, toma mis alas y entrégaselas a ese monstruo", Mina replico clavando su mirada en la del alguna vez ángel.

Sin también poder creerlo, Rei la contemplo; "Sí lo haces…", trato de decir, pero rápidamente ella dejo inconclusas sus palabras.

"En lo inmediato es más importante que recuperen a su hijo. Esa mujer no tiene corazón"

"Por eso mismo considero que lo que ha pedido es monstruoso. No debiste aceptar su trato", la aguamarina se dirigió a su amada.

Urano sin escuchar a ambas, no aparto la mirada de su amiga; "¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo ya no las necesito, he resuelto que como tú, quiero quedarme en este sitio. Hace tiempo que guardo esa intención, pero por miedo no me decidía a hacerlo", replicó el ser.

"¿Estas muy segura de que realmente es lo que deseas?... una vez hecho, no habrá vuelta atrás y las habrás perdido para siempre... jamas podrás regresar al sendero, jamas podrás volver a volar"

"Soy consciente de lo que significa el perderles. Sí tú atraes a uno de ellos para cumplir con el capricho de Nix, ellos vendrán y entonces descubrirán lo que durante tanto tiempo has estado ocultando. Es un riesgo demasiado grande que conmigo, no correrás", la divina rubia replico sin dudar.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio de ellas?"

"Haruka, no puedes aceptarlo", su amada elevo la voz y protesto.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que al igual que Nix quiero algún beneficio de ti?... lo hago porque es mi deseo. Lo hago porque me nace ayudarte", contesto llevándose la mano al pecho.

Tenousei asintió y sin consultarlo con la aguamarina, se volvió hacia el canasto donde ella guardaba las prendas limpias; "Michiru, por favor ve y trae agua… frutos y algunos peces", dijo y entonces extendió una sábana sobre el suelo. "Sabes que sucederá cuando las pierda"

Rei y Neptuno no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

"Por favor, ve", Haruka ordeno al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bolso y extraía sus filosas herramientas de caza. "Antes de comenzar, debo decir que será muy doloro… ¿Estas dispuesta a continuar?"

Mina asintió; "Demasiado muy segura"

"Ven… recuéstate aquí", Urano pidió a lo que la mujer obedeció.

Sin poder tolerar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Michiru tomo camino hacia la selva. Necesitaba reunir lo necesario para cuando aquello terminara.

Sabiendo que no debía cuestionar sus decisiones, Rei se acercó al ángel y entonces tomo su mano entre las suyas. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"Ya no", contesto sonriéndole para devolverle la confianza.

"Bien, ahora necesito que desnudes tu espalda", Urano pidió y entonces se volvió hacia el muro para no verla.

"Esta listo", Mina replico cubriendo su desnudes y entonces volvió a recostarse viendo hacia el suelo.

"Bien, respira profundo", Urano se colocó justo a su lado y entonces poco a poco comenzó a hundir la roca en su pálida carne. La rojiza y perfumada sangre no tardo mucho en brotar, manchándole las manos y la sabana.

Ante el intenso dolor que los cortes le producían, la hermosa Mina no pudo contener el grito en su pecho, aferrando sus manos a la sabana y a la mano de la sirena.

Urano negó con la cabeza; "No, no puedo hacerte esto", dijo soltando la roca.

"Hazlo, ya comenzamos y ahora es mejor terminar", la rubia gimió. "No seas cobarde", grito para infundirle valor. "¿Qué no quieres recuperar a tu hijo?"

Tenousei asintió, respiro profundo y luego continuo con tan difícil tarea que el monstruo le había pedido.

"Por favor, resiste", la pelinegra dijo mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas. "Maldita seas Nix, maldita seas por siempre"

Haruka hizo un poco de fuerza y entonces, fue capaz de arrancar la mitad de ellas. Habiéndolo hecho y para que no se ensuciaran, con cuidado las coloco a un lado.

"¿Quieres descansar un poco?", pregunto.

El ya semi ángel negó con la cabeza; "No… ya podre hacerlo luego, está por amanecer… es mejor que continúes. Piensa en tu hijo, pronto estarás a su lado"

Urano lavo la roca y cerrando los ojos, volvió a hundirla en su cada vez más humana carne.

"Lamento mucho esto", expreso y entonces volvió a cortar. "Esto me lo vas a pagar, maldita desgraciada"

El cada vez más agónico dolor se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera sobre el suelo. "Duele mucho, pero por favor no te detengas"

"Pronto acabará", Haruka expreso y entonces termino de cortar sus divinas alas.

Exhausta sobre el suelo, Mina se quedó quieta.

"¿Qué… qué es esto?", sorprendida cuestiono. Por primera vez en su vida una extraña sensación se apodero de ella.

"Lo entiendo, yo misma se lo que se siente", Haruka contesto dibujando una sonrisa en los labios. "Gracias por tu sacrificio", dijo besando su rosada mejilla.

"¿Qué es?", cuestiono la pelinegra.

"Es difícil de explicar", replico tratando de reincorporarse.

En ese punto Michiru ingreso llevando los frutos y al hacerlo, contemplo las ensangrentadas alas sobre el suelo. Eso le recordó el terrible momento cuando su amada para demostrarle su amor, hizo lo mismo. "Aquí esta lo que me pediste", dijo cabizbaja.

Haruka sonrió y tomándolos, se acercó a la ya mujer, luego los entrego en sus manos. "Comelos"

Mina los tomo, luego los llevo a sus labios. Aspirando el dulce aroma que de ellos emanaba, clavo los dientes, comenzando a comerlo con una desesperación que jamás había experimentado. Sí, se había vuelto humana, la necesidad de comer se había apoderado de su sistema al punto de pensar que jamás se iría de ella.

Sus mejillas y su túnica comenzaron a mancharse con el dulce jugo. Sabiéndose observada por las tres personas, lo hizo a un lado. "Lo lamento, pero es algo que no puedo resistir", contesto embargada por la pena.

Urano se inclinó un poco sobre ella y colocando la mano en su hombro, negó con la cabeza; "Mina, no debes sentir vergüenza alguna, sé a la perfección que es lo que ahora sientes. No tienes que preocuparte, nadie te va a juzgar"

"¿Cuándo terminara esto que siento?", cuestiono con la boca llena de alimento.

"Come, terminara cuando tenga que terminar", replico ofreciendo más frutos. "Aún te falta tanto por experimentar, pero eso tú sola lo descubrirás", juguetonamente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ve, no pierdas el tiempo, llévale las alas", la mujer alcanzo a contestar.

"Esperemos un poco, ahora debemos curar tu heridas"

Michiru se acercó a ella y entonces comenzó a hacerlo con las hierbas que previamente había cortado, produciendo aún más dolor en ella. "Gracias"

"No tienes que agradecer"

"Estarás bien, esto te hará sanar muy rápido", contesto sonriendole.

"Lo sé", dijo observando a Tenousei.

Urano miro hacia afuera, descubriendo que el nuevo día habia llegado; "Es la hora, debemos ir por Océano… ¿Podrías?" cuestiono a la sirena.

"Vayan, yo me quedare con ella", contesto la pelinegra.

* * *

**(Fondo de los mares)**

No pudiendo tolerar la incertidumbre que ese extraño lugar le producía y sin esperar a que Rei volviera para ir e investigar, Amy regreso al sitio donde había visto a la mujer llorar. A toda costa necesitaba conocer el secreto que cada noche la atormentaba.

"¿Qué habrá escondido?", se preguntó al mismo tiempo que con todas las fuerzas que había en su menudo cuerpo, hacía a un lado una roca. Entonces contemplo lo que monstruosamente el odio de esas tres mujeres había provocado.

Ahí, entre la salada arena reposaban dos esqueletos envueltos en girones. Con una mueca de sorpresa Amy los contemplo. Y es que a pesar del paso del tiempo, esos dos estaban fundidos en un abrazo. Ni aun siquiera la fuerte corriente los había logrado separar.

"Esto es horrible, ¿Quiénes serán?", se preguntó al contemplar que para anda eran parecidos a las sirenas. "¿Son ángeles?... ¿Aegea es la responsable de lo que les sucedió?"

* * *

**(En la selva)**

Afligida por lo que había tenido que hacer, en sus brazos Urano sostenía las alas del precioso ángel.

"Aquí están, ahora entrégame a mi hijo", grito ordenando al despreciable ser.

Nix, sentada bajo un árbol, sonreía al contemplar lo que hasta entonces era su más malévolo triunfo. "Tomalo", dijo haciendo un ademan para que las colocara sobre el suelo.

La aguamarina corrió hacia su pequeño y estrechándolo entre sus amorosos brazos, beso sus mejillas; "Es hora de volver a nuestro hogar", invadida por el llanto sollozo. Océano igual de emocionado, se aferró a sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su seno.

Haruka, aunque triste por ver las alas de su amiga a los pies de ese monstruo, estaba en paz porque al menos su pequeño estaba a salvo y en brazos de su madre.

La criatura sonrió y negando con la cabeza, alzo la voz; "Vete Michiru, llevate a tu hijo. Él se quedara a mi lado"

Esas palabras hicieron que la joven se volvieran hacia ella; "Hicimos un trato y ahora es momento de que lo cumplas, déjanos en libertad"

"Hice un trato con él y ahora es momento de que lo haga contigo. Demuéstrame que tanto lo quieres. Aegea siempre dijo que tú eras la más hermosa y que por eso te convertírias en la perdición de uno de ellos. Quiero saber si él es la tuya"

"Es suficiente el daño que has causado, ¿Dime qué más quieres?", la aguamarina grito.

"Tráeme a Rei a cambio de su libertad", sonrió recordando el día que la anciana Aegea la había lastimado. "Es hora de que a ella le cobre lo que tenemos pendiente", dijo señalando la cicatriz en su rostro.

Urano asintió al mismo tiempo que torcía los labios; "Vete Michiru, no la escuches"

"Pero", trato de intervenir.

"No tienes que hacerlo, lo bueno es que Océano está contigo… yo me quedare a su lado, ya luego veré la forma de escapar para volver a ustedes. Además ella y yo tenemos cosas pendientes", contestó formulando un plan.

"No puedo permitirlo"

"Corre, vete", Haruka grito con odio. "Y para nada te atrevas a cumplir sus estúpidos caprichos"

Comprendiendo lo que le pedía y sabiendo que su amado siempre tenia un plan, Michiru asintió y con su hijo en los brazos comenzó una rápida carrera hacia su hogar.

Sabiendo que había triunfado, Nix se acercó a las alas y entonces hizo algo que estaba lejos de la comprensión de cualquiera.

Aspirando el dulce aroma de esa sangre, repulsivamente comenzó a comerlas. Sí, había jurado adueñarse de su perfume y finalmente lo había conseguido.

Semejante imagen aterrorizo al alguna vez ángel, quien era testigo de lo que muchas veces escucho que esas mujeres eran capaces de hacer.

"Eres un monstruo", asqueada desvió la mirada.

Limpiándose los labios, se volvió hacia él; "No lo soy... Ya oscureció", con su dedo señalo hacia los altos cielos.

Valiente y sin demostrarle temor, Haruka con burla replicó; "De verdad?... No me había dado cuenta"

"Estas aquí y eso te convierte en mi esclavo, ahora te ordeno que vengas aquí"

"¿Tu esclavo?"

"Por supuesto, la libertad de tu hijo a cambio de la tuya", habiendo dicho, sin pudor alguno comenzó a desnudarse.

Ante sus insinuaciones, la rubia negó con la cabeza; "Qué equivocada estas. Eso no sucederá"

"Es lo que ahora deseo, ven", dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de los hombros.

"No, no puedo", replico desviando la mirada.

"¿No puedes… o no quieres?", Nix cuestiono con un tono que rayaba en lo burlón.

"No quiero", Urano replico sintiéndose ofendida.

"Ven… o iré por ellos y entonces jamás volverás a verlos", amenazo sabiendo que con eso lo tenía en sus garras.

Haruka asintió y sonriendo, replico; "Si es lo que quieres, está bien", camino frente a ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sacarse la túnica.

Nix, sin perder detalle, observaba las bien trazadas formas del ser; "¿Lo ves?, no es tan difícil como parece?", expreso con la intención de llevar sus manos hacia él. En carne propia quería vivir lo que aquella noche había contemplado.

"Sin tocar", Urano contesto y luego con violencia la empujo contra el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?", la criatura cuestiono enfadada.

"Deseas que te tenga como a Michiru, pues eso lo que estoy haciendo", contesto y entonces salvajemente se echó sobre ella.

Nix sonrió al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello.

Sin decir nada, Haruka dirigió sus manos hacía sus pechos. Ante esas sensaciones, Nix cerró los ojos.

Urano se asqueo al verla disfrutar de las caricias que tenía reservadas solo para su amada, pero tenía que continuar y entonces deslizo su mano hacia su intimidad.

Ante eso tan desconocido la criatura gemía. Estaba en un estado de completo éxtasis. Aun contra su voluntad, es lo que la rubia deseaba.

"No te muevas, esto la primera vez duele, pero es algo que yo disfrutare como no tienes idea", Tenosei burlonamente murmuro a su ido y entonces llevo ambas manos a su cuello, comenzando a estrangularla con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Qué haces?", la criatura pregunto tratando de escapar a su mortífero agarre.

"Lo que debí hacer aquel día… Ingenua fuiste si creíste que me tendrías como Michiru", enfurecida grito con odio. "Me pagaras todos los sufrimientos que nos hiciste pasar"

Sin ser capaz de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones, la criatura trataba de morderla y entonces, algo inexplicable sucedió.

El cuerpo de la criatura se retorció, pero no por el agarre que Urano ejercía en su cerviz. Nix grito y luego su hermoso cuerpo cambio, pero no por el de una hermosa sirena, sino por el de un monstruoso ser alado.

Se había convertido en una terrorífica harpía capaz de alimentarse con la carne de cualquier ser que caminara, volara o se arrastrara.

Liberándose del agarre de la alta mujer, se elevo y alzando la voz, hablo.

"Nada te costaba con cumplir mi capricho… ahora ellas y ellos sabrán que tú, Michiru y esa asquerosa criatura se ocultan en este lugar", chillo con una carcajada y entonces comenzó a volar hacia la orilla.

Saliendo del terrible estado que semejante imagen y palabras le habían causado, hicieron que Urano emprendiera la huida hacia su hogar...

* * *

**Notas de** **autor;**

Pues bien, luego de pensar un poco que escribire, he resuelto que continuare con la versión crystal de los fragmentos (sera un fic muy corto). Lo haré porque ya lo he pospuesto durante dos años :x. Debo decir que me agrada trabajar con la pareja de los 90s (es mi fav). Como sera un fic corto, lo escribiré en dos tiempos, abarcando lo que es el fragmento y como es que se conocieron en la luna. Ya sea que cuando termine ese, o en un tiempo que tenga, comience con la continuación de esta historia.

isavellcota; Esa mujer no conoce lo que es la piedad, se complace en hacer el mal. Ojala y pronto las actividades en tu lugar de trabajo se reanuden.

Michelle; Lo que tanto temían pronto sucederá. En efecto, eso era lo que la mujer ocultaba.

Kaiohmaru; Gracias. Saber que puede destruir a Michiru, hace que Nix actúe de esa manera. Ojala y tanta culpa haga que Aegea no proceda de mala manera.

Osaka; En sus próximas reencarnaciones serán muy humanos, demasiados humanos que algunas veces no podremos juzgar sus acciones.

Kyoky; Ni los unos ni los otros sospecharan porque prontos se darán cuenta de que han escapado.

GreciaTenoh; Su sacrificio sirvió y de mucho, pudo reunir a Michiru con su hijo, pero no por mucho tiempo. De Mina podemos esperar todo, qué sea una perversa villana o una heroina. No te preocupes, algo podre hacer.


	45. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO XLIV**

**LA CONDENA DE AEGEA**

Sentada frente al fuego, la hermosa aguamarina abrazaba a su hijo. Aunque había logrado recuperarlo, no del todo estaba tranquila a causa de que su Urano debía permanecer al lado de esa mujer.

Ya limpio y luego de haber comido abundantemente, Océano se refugiaba en ella. Haber pasado ese tiempo lejos de su madre no había sido nada fácil.

Así pues, cada vez que el chiquillo escuchaba algún ruido proveniente de afuera, dirigía la inocente mirada hacia la entrada de su hogar. "Papi", emocionado decía, sin embargo la ilusión se esfumaba al no verle ingresar.

"Papá está bien. No tarda mucho en regresar", Michiru murmuro cabizbaja.

Él, mirando las lagrimas que por sus mejillas resbalaban, las limpiaba con sus tiernas manos.

Mina, cuyas heridas aún dolían, pero ya no igual que durante la mañana, observaba la tristeza que en los ojos de la mujer se reflejaba. "¿Qué debemos hacer para que regrese?"

"Nada. Confió en que muy pronto volverá. Haruka no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente", murmuro besando las mejillas de su hijo. Él no comprendiendo del todo lo que sucedía, pero sintiéndose seguro al lado de ella, cerró los ojos dispuesto para descansar. Luego de tan difíciles horas, todos lo necesitaban.

"No hay motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su corazón guarde tanto odio", la pelinegra expreso mientra revisaba las heridas del alguna vez ángel.

"Su mezquindad es infinita. La culpable de eso es Aegea. A veces pienso que si ellas ni ellos existieran, el mundo seria muy diferente", replico la hermosa aguamarina.

"Si así fuera, entonces no quedaría nadie para habitarlo", Rei contesto.

"Entonces quizás seria lo mejor. Este mundo solo merece ser habitado por seres cuyo corazón no guarde oscuros sentimientos. Ellos y ellas con sus mentiras y secretos los han contaminado"

* * *

**(En la selva)**

La horripilante imagen de esa mujer que hubiera cambiado de forma ante sus ojos, en Urano había infundido un terrible terror que por momentos parecía petrificar sus miembros.

Corriendo a través de la selva, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo poder tener sus hermosas y divinas alas, porque de esa forma podría volar hacia su familia y ponerles en sobre aviso del inminente peligro que se avecinaba.

El sudor resbalaba por su frente y a veces lo hacía dentro de sus verdes ojos, produciéndole un ardor que por momentos le dificultaba continuar.

Llegando al lecho de la cascada se inclino sobre sus dulces aguas y luego de lavarse el rostro y de saciar su sed, volvió a emprender la rápida carrera hacia su hogar.

"Michiru, Michiru", comenzó a gritar muchos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de la choza.

La preciosa aguamarina la escucho, alegrándose de saber que se encontraba bien; "Haruka", poniéndose de pie y aún con su hijo en los brazos, salio para recibirle.

"Tenemos que irnos... tenemos que escondernos", Urano grito desde la distancia.

"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?... ¿Qué sucedió con Nix?", pregunto sin comprender.

La rubia la tomo de la mano y conduciéndola hacia dentro, observo a Mina y a la hermosa sirena.

"Tenemos que irnos. Lleva solo lo necesario", expreso tomando un canasto con prendas limpias.

"¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?", su amada cuestiono meciendo a su pequeño, quien a causa del alboroto había despertado.

"Es horrible Michi, esa mujer es un monstruo… tenemos que ocultarnos", contesto con el rostro pálido.

Pensando que se había atrevido a herirla, Neptuno comenzó a examinarla de cerca; "¿Te lastimó?"

"No Michi, no me hizo nada, pero se ha convertido en un ser repulsivo que ni siquiera puedo describir… amenazo con decirle todo a Aegea… saben donde nos encontramos, tenemos que ir a ocultarnos… Mina, ¿Crees poder caminar?", dijo girándose para con su amiga.

"Creo poder hacerlo", dijo reincorporándose.

"Rei, será mejor que vuelvas a los mares, si te encuentran a nuestro lado, no dudaran en castigarte", Michiru expreso tomando sus cosas, entre las cuales estaba la hermosa estrella que Urano de los cielos hubiera robado.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza; "Ese lugar esta lleno de odio, he resulto quedarme a vivir en este lugar. No puedo regresar a los mares, además Mina necesita de alguien que cuide de sus heridas"

"Entonces huyamos ahora que podemos", Haruka dijo, dejando que Mina se apoyara en ella.

"¿Iremos a la caverna?", cuestiono la alguna vez sirena.

"No Michi, no iremos a la caverna, conozco el escondite perfecto. Es incomodo, pero créeme si te digo que ahí estaremos a salvo"

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

La aún abominable criatura llego a las rocas y cambiando su tétrica apariencia y volviendo a ser una hermosa, pero mezquina sirena, se sumergió entre las profundas aguas para que la arrastraran en su violenta vorágine.

Elevando su voz, hizo que todos los océanos se estremecieran y bramaran.

"La he visto… la he visto", grito fingiendo sorpresa y dibujando en su rostro una mueca de horror.

Las jóvenes escucharon sus frenéticos gritos y deseando saber que era aquello que en la superficie había contemplado, salieron del castillo y de entre los corales. Las pequeñas que durante la ultima luna llena hubieran nacido, desesperadas comenzaron a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede?", cuestiono una mujer.

"No puedo decirlo hasta que Aegea venga… Aegea… Aegea", en su hipócrita rostro también se podía contemplar la burla.

Amy, confundida, acudió hacia el grupo de sirenas que en torno a ella se habían reunido.

"¿Qué sucede?", cuestiono a su hermosa amiga Lita.

"No lo sé, pero seguramente se debe tratar de algo horrible", contesto buscando con la mirada a la pelinegra. "¿Dónde esta Rei?"

"Debe estar por ahí", expresó lejos de imaginarlo.

Aegea escucho el alboroto que la mujer había causado y luego de haber observado el perturbado ánimo que dominaba el ambiente, alzo la voz, haciendo que los mares volvieran a bramar.

"¿Qué has visto que ahora gritas?, ¿A qué se debe la urgencia?"

Fingiendo el terror y la sorpresa que según ella aquellos tres le habían causado, torció los labios; "Algo que jamas debió haber pasado. Durante años cuidaste de ella y la mantuviste en esta prisión marina para que ninguno de ellos la lastimará. Pues bien, de nada sirvieron tus esfuerzos porque ella esta al lado de uno de esos abominables seres"

La anciana rechino los dientes. Ver a la joven relatarle eso, fue como haber regresado en el tiempo; "¿De qué hablas?", cuestiono con el rostro empalidecido.

"No hagas como que no sabes de que hablo. Ella, Michiru esta viva y junto a uno de ellos", contestó inflamando el pecho.

Amy negó con la cabeza, el secreto de su buena amiga había quedado al descubierto. De nada habían servido sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo.

"¿Eso será verdad?", cuestionó la castaña al ver como la peliazul se estremecía.

"Mientes, Michiru murió", negándose a ella misma aquello que era una funesta posibilidad, replicó. Deseaba que así fuera.

"No miento, ella vive y esta con uno de ellos, ella no es más una sirena, él no es más un ángel… pero lo realmente perturbante, es que tienen un bebé"

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Aegea se estremeciera, lo que durante un siglo había temido, finalmente se había cumplido como si estuviera condenada a volver a vivirlo. De nada habían servido los golpes y las mentiras con las que intento retener a la hermosa mujer.

Así como en el pasado Siriana, Sigrid e Inga habían tenido que solucionar tan grotesco problema, había llegado el momento de que ella también lo hiciera. "Por favor, no de nuevo", dijo cerrando los ojos.

"¿No de nuevo?, ¿A que te refieres con eso?", preguntó la abyecta mujer.

Aegea negó con la cabeza; "Sabia que tarde que temprano esto volvería a pasar. Muchas veces contemple la posibilidad de que Neptuno no hubiera muerto y estuviera al lado de uno de ellos. Si así era, entonces rogaba porque la semilla de ese ser y las entrañas de Michiru estuvieran secas. Si así hubiera sido, esa criatura jamas hubiera salido de ella y yo ahora no estaría forzada a esto... pero no fue así", murmuró, sin embargo de nada había servido porque aunque ellas no entendían, la habían escuchado.

"¿Qué harás?", cuestiono la hermosa Nix. Esperaba y fuera lo que ella anhelaba.

"Lo que ellas hicieron… lo que me dejaron encargado hacer si es que eso se repetía", replico observando a cada una de las criaturas. "Si no lo hago, será nuestro fin... aunque nosotras estemos ya condenadas"

"¿Qué harás?", pregunto una jovencita.

"Antes que nada, ir ante ellos y decirles la profanación que esos dos han cometido"

* * *

**(En la selva)**

Abriedose paso entre la espesa maleza, con dificultad los cinco avanzaban.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunto su amada sosteniendo a su hijo en los brazos. Cansado, él recargaba la rubia cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

"Hace mucho tiempo cerca de aquí contemple a un anciano. Él me dijo que al igual que yo, estuvo enamorado de una hermosa sirena. Así como nosotros, decidieron escapar… parece ser que ellos también tuvieron un hijo", Urano contestó de forma rápida.

Concentradas en escuchar esa historia, Mina y la pelinegra prestaban su atención.

"Eran felices en medio de esta precaria vida, hasta que un día fueron descubiertos. La causante de todas sus desgracias fue ella, Aegea", escupió con odio.

"¿Aegea?", Neptuno y Rei cuestionaron.

"Si. Esos desgraciados lo castigaron a él como no se imaginan, después de tantos años en su piel aún eran visibles las marcas de lo que le hicieron. Aegea le quito todo lo que amaba y aunque él logró escapar de su crueldad, durante todos estos años se oculto en una gruta a la espera de que la muerte lo sorprendiera y volviera a reunirlo con su familia", con dificultad trataba de no llorar. "Un mal día decidió adelantar su tiempo para reunirse con ellos. Demasiado grande debió ser su dolor como para abrir sus venas y dejar que la vida se le escapara"

"Malditos sean todos", Michiru expreso al borde del llanto.

"Ella siempre dijo que uno de ellos la hirió", la sirena dijo confundida.

"Y ellos dijeron que una de ellas lo lastimo", la divina rubia contesto.

"Cualquier cosa que ellos y ellas hayan dicho es una mentira. Ellos hubieran sido incapaces de herirse. Ellos se amaban, pero eso es algo que los unos y los otros jamas comprenderán. Todos ellos fueron unos monstruos", Tenousei escupió con odió. "Ellos lastimaron al suyo, ellas a la suya y la culpable fue ella, esa maldita vieja"

"¿Cuál es su razón para tanto dio?"

"Eso es algo que aún no logro descifrar... Sus mentiras han disfrazado sus motivos. De lo que debemos estar seguros, es que nada borra el hecho de que en ellos solo se geste maldad", Haruka replico.

Entonces en la cercana distancia contemplaron la gruta. En ella Fénix había vivido durante un siglo, ingenuamente Tenousei pensaba que difícil seria que ahí los descubrieran.

"En este lugar nos ocualteremos… aunque no podremos hacerlo para siempre"

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

Y tal y como hacia cien años había ocurrido, la anciana Aegea se hizo acompañar por todas las sirenas. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que ella, la hermosa pelinegra, no estaba presente. Eso era lo mejor.

Abriéndose paso por entre la maleza, maravilladas ante la naturaleza que se había frente a ellas, las jóvenes sirenas contemplaban la oscura noche, aspiraban el aroma de las hermosas flores y se concentraban en escuchar el canto de los luminosos insectos.

Cabizbajas y sin atreverse a expresarlo, todas pensaban que ese lugar no podía ser tan malo como la anciana se los había hecho creer.

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó una de ellas.

"Ya lo verán… esto es algo que ni ellos se esperan", Aegea replico torciendo los labios.

"¿Qué planea?", cuestiono otra.

"Hace mucho tiempo ustedes me preguntaron que era eso tan malo que había pasado, yo respondí que era horrible siquiera pensarlo. Qué si ustedes lo escuchaban sus entrañas se revolverían y entonces sus cuerpos desearían escupirlas. Pues esta noche serán testigos de ello. No se desesperen"

Cuando finalmente estuvieron a los pies de la hermosa cumbre nevada, Aegea elevo voz para los que en ella habitaban la escucharan.

"Gerd, Gerd, ven aquí inmundo ser", expreso riendo al final.

"¿Quién es Gerd?", se preguntaron todas uniendo sus voces en una sola.

"¿Qué no me escuchas?... ven, que no quiero tocar tu asqueroso hogar"

Linus escucho su llamado y torciendo los labios, aún pensando que era indigno dirigirle la palabra, desde arriba replico; "Lárgate abominable criatura, ¿Qué haces cerca de mis dominós?"

"¿Tú quien eres?", frunciendo el entrecejo la mujer pregunto.

"¿Por qué osas venir a gritar a mi hogar?. Lárgate antes de que baje y te arrastre, maldita víbora inmunda"

Con sus envejecidos labios la criatura emitió un sonido y echándose a reír, tal y como hubiera visto hacer a las ancianas, con la punta de su dedo toco la cumbre. Haciéndola estremecer con violencia.

"Maldita seas", Linus grito y entonces descendió, quedando de frente a las criaturas que con gran interés le contemplaban.

"¿Quién eres?", cuestiono la anciana Aegea al no reconocerle.

"El guardián de estos dominós, el protector de los míos, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Tú quien eres?"

Aegea negó con la cabeza; "¿Dónde esta Gerd', necesito hablar con él"

Linus torció los labios y exhalando replico a su cuestionamiento; "Sucedió hace varios años, digamos que el muy anciano y torpe cayo y rodó por este sendero, se abrió el pecho con una roca", dijo recordando que no todos los detalles habían sido como él los describía. "Yo me quede al cuidado de sus territorios"

"Sí, accidente", burlonamente la anciana contesto.

"¿Qué insinúas?", el hombre grito, agitando los cielos y produciendo un terrible estruendo que volvió a sacudir la cumbre.

"El viejo Einar tenia una sombra, supongo que tú también la tienes... ¿No?"

"La tengo, sin embargo no estoy obligado a responder tus preguntas. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué blasfemas a los pies de nuestro sendero?"

"Llámalo, qué venga"

"¿Para que?

"Porque lo que tengo que decirte jamas debe volver a repetirse, aunque supongo que el viejo Gerd te instruyó, ¿No?

"Depende. Habla, no me hagas perder más mi valioso tiempo"

Aegea asintió; "Esta bien... Nix dile a este hombre qué es lo que has visto"

Volviendo a fingir terror y sorpresa, abrió los impíos labios; "Los he visto… uno de los suyos esta al lado de una de las nuestras. Se ocultan en algún lugar de este sitio. Además no están solos, tienen una horrible criatura a la que llaman hijo"

Semejantes palabras hicieron que el ser hirviera en cólera; "Malditas sean todas ustedes, ustedes son las culpables de la deshonra que mi linaje ha sufrido"

"¿Nosotras?... Es culpa del tuyo, por ponerlo donde no debe", molesta la vieja replico.

"¿Nos culpas de semejante monstruosidad?... ella es culpable por... por... ¡Va!, es culpable", contesto con una mueca llena de malicia.

"Ya no importa quien lo sea, juntos han engendrado un monstruo"

Ante lo que consideraba una blasfemia, el hombre frunció el entrecejo y alzando la voz, lleno de cólera grito para que todos los que arriba habitaban bajaran y fueran participes del terrible acontecimiento. "Vengan todos… todos… Eskol"

Al instante uno a uno comenzaron a descender, estando entre ellos la hermosa joven Serenity, quien no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto e escuchar.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estamos en presencia de estas abominables mujeres?", Eskol cuestiono.

"Porque han venido a decirnos algo que jamas debió suceder, algo que nos condena a todos. Aunque lo único bueno, es que todo sera tuyo y entonces tú tendrás que cuidar de que esto jamas vuelva a repetirse… debí ser mas cuidadoso, contesto. "Tú, diles lo que has visto", de forma inquisidora señalo a Nix.

"¿Quien de los tuyos desapareció?... porque dejo su hogar para vivir en medio de esta selva y lo hace junto a una de las nuestras. Además no están solos, tienen una horrible criatura a la que llaman hijo"

"Maldito seas Haruka por habernos deshonrado", expresaron recordando que un día no regreso y solo encontraron sus ensangrentadas plumas.

Ante eso, la joven Serenity tembló, su amiga había sido descubierta.

"Y eso no es todo… busca entre los tuyos, dime… ¿Falta alguno aparte de él?", burlonamente la mujer cuestiono.

Linus y Eskol observaron a cada uno de ellos, pero fue Egil quien alzo la voz; "Mina... no esta"

La criatura sonrió; "Es porque he visto a ese rubio ser arrancarle las alas y devorarlo", de semejante crueldad que ella había provocado, falsamente acuso a Urano.

"Maldito seas Haruka, por deshonrar nuestro clan y por haber lastimado a uno de los nuestros"

Tratando de contener el terror que hacía sus miembros estremecerse, la joven Amy busco a Rei, pero ella no estaba entre las presentes. Haciendo a un lado cualquier cruel pensamiento, prefirió creer que seguramente estaba a salvo.

"Tú, busca entre las tuyas y dime... ¿Quien falta?", Nix pregunto al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

Aegea volvió la mirada y entonces grito; " ¿Rei, dónde estas?"

"No la encontrarás porqué lo he visto lastimarla, se ha alimentado con su carne. Ellos se han vuelto seres repulsivos capaces de herirnos", con sus propias mentiras y palabras se complacía, haciéndola sonreír. "Debemos aniquilarlos antes de que su amenaza se vuelva hacia nosotros"

"No, ellos no pudieron hacerlo", la peliazul murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que Lita la escuchara.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque ellos son demasiado buenos, su bebé no es un monstruo, es demasiado bello", contesto al borde del llanto.

"¿Tú lo sabias?", cuestionó a su amiga

" Le prometí a Michiru que a nadie se lo diría... Ellos no pueden hacerles daño, son demasiado buenos"

"¿Qué harás?", preguntó Aegea al irritado hombre.

"Muerte a ese maldito traidor, con la tuya podrás hacer lo que te plazca… todos, ir a buscarlos", fríamente ordeno.

Confundida, Serenity negó con la cabeza. Sabia que Haruka jamas se habría atrevido a lastimar a Mina ni a esa mujer de los mares.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Independientemente de que Haruka y Michiru experimenten deseos sexuales y los satisfagan, siguen siendo seres muy inocentes. Para ellos " Eso" o como quieran llamarle es su máxima expresión de amor. Su inocencia es tal, que a su acto no solamente lo relacionan con amor y con placer, sino con la procreación de su amor. Nix por el contrarió fue corrompida por esa imagen, ella solo buscaba el placer, ahora ¿Creen que Haruka hubiera podido fingir ese cariño y aún más, ponerse "a hacer bebés" con ella?

XD, cuando hago mención a la palabra "Vieja", no lo hago de forma despectiva ni humorística, lo hago por su condicion de anciana xd xd

isavellcota; ellos son diferentes a Fénix y a Saturno, no se dejaran llevar tan fácilmente por el miedo. Una gran diferencia es que Nix cometió muchos errores, como haber herido a Rei, haber lastimado a Mina y haber provocado que Haruka le arrancara las alas. Ella también tiene mucho que perder.

Kaiohmaru; Así es, a ellos pudieron separarlos en vida, pero no en la muerte. Aegea en su momento los acuso sin imaginar lo que esas mujeres harían, pero Nix lo hace con la intención de que los lastimen. Hasta cierto punto Aegea fue inocente, pero es culpable porque luego de lo que vio y la culpa que la corroe, sigue sembrando el odio.

Michelle; Hubiera sido mejor que cumpliera su capricho, porque hubiera tenido mayor posibilidad de aniquilarla.

Osaka; Nix jamas podrá ser humana, es un monstruo.

Kyoky; Lo siento :(. Obviamente no iba a permitir que Nix estuviera con él, a su lista de maldades no podría sumarle esa (Pienso que por protegerlos si debió acceder.


	46. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO XLV**

**EL FIN DE LOS SECRETOS**

**(Hace dos milenios)**

_Los altos valles habían florecido. Era la preciosa primavera que con sus colores y perfumes había tapizado de verde los senderos._

_Las aves volaban, los insectos bebían el dulce néctar, los cultivos de trigo crecían fértiles y a la espera de que los agricultores levantaran la abundante cosecha._

_Más allá y tendidos sobre el fresco pasto, tres jóvenes hombres contemplaban una criatura de grandes alas._

"_Míralo, es hermoso", dijo uno de ellos señalando al ángel. Él, con una sonrisa en los rosados labios, acariciaba el rostro de un precioso siervo._

"_Lo es… aunque ya es viejo", replico un joven regordete de cabellos rojos._

_Ante esas palabras, el menor de los tres hermanos bajo la mirada. Sabia lo que maliciosamente habían planeado. _"_¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"_

"_Sí, sus alas son caras… nos pagaran buen oro por ellas", contesto el primero cuyas pecas cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro._

_El chiquillo negó con la cabeza, le parecía inhumano lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

"_Endimión, no seas cobarde… ve a distraerlo para que nosotros podamos robarlas", su hermano mayor replicó._

_El pelinegro asintió y entonces salió de su escondite. Caminando hacia el maravilloso ser, elevo la voz; "Oye tú… ¿Qué camino debo tomar si quiero ir para el Norte?"_

_El alado hombre sonrió y clavando su inocente mirada en el chiquillo que le hablaba, señalo con su mano; "Ve en esa dirección… si se hace de noche, entonces sigue la estrella más brillante, ella te conducirá por todo el Norte"_

_Los dos hombres, armados con cuerdas, en silencio comenzaron a acercarse por detrás, Endimión al ver que en sus manos también sostenían filosos cuchillos, alzo ambas manos y entonces grito; "Vete, te quieren atrapar para robar tus alas"_

_El sujeto volvió la mirada, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, porque los dos jóvenes lo habían apresado en sus redes._

"_Callate", ordeno su hermano el mayor._

"_Te dije que no confiáramos en él", replico el segundo en edad._

_El ángel, lleno de temor por lo que esos dos tramaban, junto ambas manos; "Por favor, no tienen que hacerlo. Lo que hacen es demasiado cruel"_

"_Pensábamos solo robarte tus alas, pero por lo que ha hecho mi hermanito, será mejor que no quedes vivo", el sujeto grito._

_El pelinegro ante las terribles acciones de sus hermanos, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos para no ver y no escuchar el sufrimiento del desdichado. Era demasiado monstruoso el trato que los Hombres daban a esos preciosos seres._

_Y al igual como sucedía con los alados, había perversos sujetos que surcaban los oscuros océanos en su ambición por cazar a las bellas sirenas._

_La paz en la que durante muchos años vivieron los unos y los otros, se había visto quebrantada por los descendientes de aquellos que desobedecieron al Dios que los creo._

* * *

**(Presente)**

Aegea era demasiado joven cuando presenció el sufrimiento de Fénix y los suyos.

Habían pasado tantos años y aunque muchas veces imagino que eso volvería a suceder, prefería pensar que el destino no podría ser tan cruel con ella.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida había tenido que soportar una culpa que de día y de noche no la abandonaba. Y aunque no quería, debía cumplir con el encargo de las tres mujeres. Una vez hecho, la muerte pronto le llegaría para terminar con sus sufrimientos.

Nix torciendo los labios, sonreía ante las grotescas palabras que la anciana y ellos se lanzaban.

"Maldita sea por haber desobedecido… me equivoque, en cuanto nació debí haber terminado con su existencia en lugar de esforzarme por ocultarla", la vieja vocifero para que las jovenes la escucharan.

"Siempre ha sido lo mismo con ustedes. Ustedes son las culpables de que uno de los nuestros haya perecido", el orgulloso hombre contesto torciendo los labios.

"Estoy segura de que ella forzó a ese ser para que hiriera al precioso ángel", la abyecta criatura culpo a la aguamarina de lo que ella lo orillo a hacer.

"¿Sabes dónde se ocultan?", Eskol cuestiono.

"Sí, porque yo misma los he visto… pronto llegaremos"

"Nix, ¿Qué hacías lejos de tu hogar?", interrumpió la anciana sirena.

"Me hablas como si yo fuera culpable… los observe merodeando cerca de nuestros dominios, así que manteniendo la prudente distancia, los seguí hasta dar con ese lugar", expreso como si en verdad le afligiera el haber salido de los mares.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus motivos, Aegea observo el camino por el que las conducía y entonces un frió escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", murmuro cuidando que ellas no la escucharan.

El viento soplaba, arrastrándose por entre las ramas de los árboles y produciendo un horrible silbido. Era como si las diez mil almas que aquella noche perecieron, regresaran para acusarla.

Aegea observo la oscuridad, mala idea porque en ese instante su tibia carne se heló. "No, no", grito al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. "Es una alucinación… no pudiste haber escapado de tu prisión", dijo al contemplar a la hermosa pelinegra, quien en sus brazos sostenía a su hijo. Ambos con la mirada la acusaban por lo que les había sucedido.

Si, tan solo era una alucinación, pero también era la culpa que había vuelto para torturarla.

"¿Qué le sucede?", preguntó una joven a sus compañeras.

"No lo sé", algunas replicaron.

Y mientras ellas miraban a la anciana agitarse, ellos observaban a las sirenas. Algunos con asco, otros intrigados por su increíble belleza. Era imposible que en ellas se albergaran horribles sentimientos.

Linus torció la sonrisa en sus labios; "¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos y la imagen de esos dos que la contemplaban, abrió los labios; "Lo sé a la perfección y no sabes cuánto me pesa", la vieja replico observando a las hermosas sirenas que no imaginaban lo que les esperaba.

"En algo concordamos y eso es que de haber sabido que algo así sucedería, en su momento yo también hubiera terminado con la existencia de ese maldito… me parece injusto que por su desobediencia, los demás tengan que sufrir tan terribles consecuencias"

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿Sabes?... me alegra mucho que esta vez yo no estaré presente para vivir con esa culpa", dijo observando a la perversa Nix. "Hace mucho tiempo decidí quien se quedaría a cargo de los bastos dominios que las tres ancianas me confiaron"

"Poco tiempo duro mi autoridad… pero no me quejo, fue bueno mientras duro" el ángel contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Nix, fingiendo estar sorprendida a causa de los acontecimientos que ella misma había provocado, avanzaba cabizbaja, aunque para sus adentros maldecía al precioso ser por haberla despreciado. "Maldito seas… este será tu castigo"

Y mientras Aegea y Linus, quien bien podría ser el par de Nix hablaban, las hermosas sirenas de vez en cuando se dirigían la mirada. Ellas al igual que ellos, pensaban que seres tan hermosos no podían ser tan monstruosos como ella se los había dicho.

¿Cuales eran sus motivos para odiarse?, eso era algo que estaban a punto de descubrir.

Entonces en la cercana distancia observaron la choza de barro.

Ante esa imagen, Aegea sintió que sus miembros se petrificaban. Dirigiendo la mirada a la hermosa pelinegra, ella sonrió con burla al mismo tiempo que con su esquelético dedo la señalaba. Si, habían regresado al lugar en donde eso ocurrió.

"Tontos serán si se ocultan en ese lugar", Eskol grito, sacando a la vieja de sus pensamientos.

"Debemos cazarlo", el otro ordeno.

Acercándose, contemplaron que estaba deshabitada, pero sus cuatro muros encerraban el delicioso aroma del perfume de la alguna vez deidad del amor.

Nix, fingiendo el horror, señalo hacia el suelo; "Observen que no miento… hay esta su preciosa sangre… la prueba de que uno de los suyos devoro a un ángel"

"En el momento en el que Haruka se revolcó con una de ustedes, dejo de ser uno de los nuestros… así que por favor no compares su inmundicia con nuestra divinidad", Linus vocifero.

"¿A caso crees que eso nos hace mucha gracia?... deja de decir que ella es culpable, ¿Dónde queda lo que él le hizo?"

"Ella es la culpable por haber engendrado eso", el sujeto replicó.

En medio de los gritos que unos y los otros lanzaban, Eskol intervino; "Dejen de discutir. Ambos son culpables… merecen un castigo equitativo… y eso que juntos han creado, es más que obvio que tiene que desaparecer"

"Tienes razón, dejemos de discutir, debemos encontrarlos y castigarlos", el orgulloso hombre contemplo la brazas de la hoguera y avivándolas con sus alas, dejo que todo ardiera y se consumiera.

* * *

**(Del otro lado)**

Luego de haber pasado la noche en vela en el lugar en el que Fénix se hubiera ocultado durante un siglo, Haruka salió al contemplar los primeros rayos de la mañana.

Si bien era cierto que debían permanecer en ese lugar, también comprendía que debían comer y beber.

"¿A dónde vas?", pregunto su amada.

"A buscar alimento… además…", trato de decir sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

"¿Qué sucedió?", la aguamarina pregunto al ver sus pálidas mejillas. "Dímelo"

Haruka, cabizbaja, asintió al mismo tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta; "Debí escucharte cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, no debimos cumplir con sus caprichos. Debimos enfrentarnos a ella para recuperar a Océano"

"Era necesario, ahora tienes a tu hijo en tus brazos", la hermosa Mina dijo al verle el destrozado ánimo.

"Lo sé Mina, pero de haber sabido lo que haría con ellas, me hubiera negado a entregárselas. Su hermosa figura se ha vuelto abyecta, repulsiva", al recordar esa escena, negó con la cabeza como si tratara de alejarla de su memoria.

"Al menos pudiese escapar", su amada le acaricio las pálidas mejillas.

"Quizás debí acceder a su perversas ambiciones"

"Está bien, ya no te tortures más con eso"

"Lo sé Michi, pero será mejor que nos separemos… ellos nos buscan a nosotros, no a ellas. Si nos encuentran a su lado, también las harán victimas de su crueldad. No quiero eso"

"Entiendo", la mujer dijo observando a su pequeño. "Entonces vámonos… quizás debemos dejar a Océano con ellas, que nos atrapen a nosotros, pero no a él", separarse de su hijo seria difícil, pero lo haría por su bien.

El chiquillo entendió sus palabras y abrazándose a ella, comenzó a llorar.

"No podemos abandonarlo", dijo la rubia.

"Debemos permanecer todos juntos", Rei contesto.

"No, no podemos hacerles eso… vámonos y busquemos otro refugio", comprendiendo el inminente peligro al que las condenaban, Michiru apoyo la idea de su amada.

"Si es que nos atrapan, al menos estaremos juntos", triste Haruka acarició el rubio cabello de su hijo.

Habiendo decidido, los tres abandonaron la gruta. Mala idea, porque debieron haber esperado a que el anochecer cayera. De esa forma y en medio del anonimato de la oscuridad, podrían ocultar sus pasos...

Serenity avanzaba en silencio mientras que cabizbaja rogaba a quien pudiera escuchar sus suplicas, que lo que tanto temía no pasara.

_"Lo qué dice esa mujer es una mentira, Haruka no pudo haber herido a Mina ni a ninguna otra... Estoy segura de que ella esta oculta en algún lugar ... Pero ¿De qué manera puedo impedir que Urano y los suyos sufran?"_

Amy y Lita al igual que ella, en silencio se contemplaban y rogaban porque todo fuera parte de un mal sueño, pero el calor del sol en sus mejillas les decía que era una cruel realidad.

El sol de la media tarde comenzaba a quemar cuando de pronto Egil señalo hacia la arena y elevo la voz; "Huellas... son sus huellas"

"Estamos cerca… debemos cazarlos y hacerles pagar la humillación a la que nos han condenado"

En la aún lejana distancia Haruka escucho el grito de Linus. Michiru tomando a su hijo, trataron de huir, pero fue en vano porque en ese momento uno de ellos bloqueo su paso.

"Qué sorpresa me da verte", el perverso Egil dijo para con el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres?", cuestiono clavando la mirada en la de él. En su mano sostenía su mortífera lanza.

"¡Vaya!, pensé que jamás volaríamos a vernos… nada ganaste con hacernos creer que estabas muerto", Linus expreso.

"Al menos lo intente" La rubia valiente grito.

Temblando, la hermosa aguamarina abrazaba a su hijo, quien asustado se aferraba a sus brazos y amenazaba con romper a llorar.

"Maldita seas, Michiru. No debí mantenerte oculta, debí terminar con tu miserable existencia", la vieja grito con rabia.

"Deja de acusarme de esa manera… yo no soy una traidora. Si quieres acusar a alguien, hazlo con ella", con su dedo señalo a la perversa Nix. "Ella es ese monstruo al que debes temer, no a nosotros"

"Miente. Aegea, sabes que yo sería incapaz de desobedecer tus mandatos"

"Ella, ella es monstruosa, diles lo que hiciste… ¿Quieres que se los diga yo?", Tenousei expreso.

"Eres una mentirosa, durante años los has acusado a ellos de ser malvados, pero la verdad es que todos son perversos… diles el secreto qué ocultas... ¿Por qué nos quieres lastimar?"

La anciana asintió, señalando al pequeño rubio; "Yo puedo llegar a ser benevolente y no como ellas fueron, entrégame a tu hijo y perdonare tu falta"

"Debes estar loca si piensas que yo accederé", contesto besando sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo. "¿Por qué lo quieres?... ¿Qué mal hemos hecho?... ¿En qué te ofende su inocente presencia?... ¿Por qué los lastimaron a ellos?... anda, diles la verdad"

"Acaba con tus mentiras. Diles porqué durante años se han acusado mutuamente sin aceptar que ambos clanes están compuesto por seres sin compasión", Tenousei vocifero.

Aegea observo a Linus; "¿Se los dices tú… o se los digo yo?... Tienen razón, ya estoy harta con tener que mentir"

"Hazme el favor, qué de tus labios escuchen porque nuestros actos que ellos consideran despiadados, están justificados", él se inclinó ante ella como si se tratara de una reverencia.

La vieja sonrió con malicia, luego abrió sus labios; "En un principio la Tierra era un lugar poco habitado, solo había precarias formas de vida. Algunas volaban por los cielos, otras se arrastraban por las colinas o los oscuros océanos. Los fértiles valles abundantes en alimento se pudrían porque no había nadie para comerlos. Un buen día un Dios observo esa soledad en la que se encontraba y tocando los mares, los pobló con hermosas mujeres que fueron llamadas sirenas, los cielos los pobló con hermosos hombres semejantes a ángeles. Ambos linajes tenían una responsabilidad muy grande, y esa fue la de cuidar sus territorios de que ni los unos ni los otros se atrevieran a pisarlos.

Ambos linajes vivían en abstinencia hasta que un mal día, unos cuantos de ellos seducidos por saber que había en estos territorios, bajaron para explorarlos. Sorprendidas por la belleza de esos hombres, ellas subieron. Ese Dios cuando los creo se equivocó porque cuando renunciaron a su origen, fueron capaces de entregarse a los deseos de la carne. Ya corrompidos por lo que veían, los que quedaban abandonaron sus hogares y entonces buscaron su par. La Tierra pronto comenzó a habitarse con sus descendientes a los que llamaron Hombres"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?, cuestiono la hermosa Michiru.

"Déjame continuar... Esos seres que juntos engendraron nacieron con corazones negros e impuros. Aquellos que no renunciaron a su divinidad ni las que abandonaron los océanos, sufrieron las consecuencias. Llenos de maldad, esos monstruos surcaban los mares e invadían los valles para cazarnos como si fuéramos animales... hasta que no quedo ninguno vivo. Lo hicieron en su ambición por habitar la Tierra con sus hijos mortales. Por supuesto que no todos ellos eran malvados. Un hombre justo entre ellos se levanto y entonces fue llamado Rey. Él los gobernaría y a su muerte su hijo lo haría y así seria hasta el final de los tiempos.

No duro mucho porque esa maldad invadió sus almas y por su mezquindad se mataron unos a otros. Los mares se secaron y los cielos se cubrieron con una penetrante oscuridad. Un buen día y de la nada, los cielos se abrieron y dieron paso a la luz del sol. Los secos mares volvieron a inundarse. Los alturas de nuevo fueron habitadas con preciosos ángeles, los mares con hermosas sirenas, pero para que aquello no volviera a ocurrir, nacieron carentes de instintos capaces de engendrar vida.

Gracias a eso durante muchos años vivimos en paz, hasta que él bajo y ella subió. Esa maldita desapareció del castillo para quedarse a vivir al lado de uno de esos seres. Habitaron esta selva y entonces de alguna manera fueron capaces de engendrar un monstruo. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo había escuchado esa historia de una anciana?… pues no fue así, porque fui yo quien los descubrió", rió burlonamente. "Si no nos deshacernos de esa criatura y este sitio comienza a poblarse con sus hijos y con los hijos de todos los desobedientes, ellos nos asesinaran y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Así como en el pasado nos deshicimos del problema, volveremos a hacerlo"

"¿Crees que con deshacerte de nosotros evitaras que alguien más vuelva a hacerlo?", la hermosa aguamarina alzo la voz.

"En lo inmediato si, porque no solamente ustedes han sido condenados a morir esta noche", la anciana observo a las jóvenes. "Para que esto no ocurriera, es que inventamos esas horribles historias. Si ustedes les temían a ellos y si ellos les temían a ustedes, difícil seria que se reprodujeran. Sin la amenaza de sus hijos, por siempre viviríamos en este mundo, como ese Dios lo hubiera querido"

Haruka negó con la cabeza; "Es increíble todo el mal que hiciste y que estas dispuesta a provocar, me alegra mucho que Fénix te haya odiado hasta el ultimo día de su vida"

Escuchar ese nombre en labios del rubio, perturbo a la vieja; "¿Fénix?", cuestiono con el rostro empalidecido.

"Si, él escapo de su crueldad y vivió durante muchos años, sabes que jamas obtendrás su perdón ni el perdón de ellos"

"Callate", grito cubriéndose los oídos.

Pensante, Serenity anhelaba poder alzar la voz en defensa de aquellos tres, sin embargo Urano con la mirada le pedía que no lo hiciera.

"¿Qué no es posible que compartamos estos dominios?... No tiene que ser como en el pasado", Neptuno preguntó y expreso.

"Ya lo intentamos y el trato que nos dieron fue inhumano", replico Linus. "Todos estamos condenados a morir para que nadie recuerde este día"

"¿Qué debo hacer para que a ellos los perdones?, fui yo quien corrompió tú linaje, no ella... pídeme lo que quieras y yo no me opondré", Urano pregunto al hombre.

El orgulloso sujeto torció la sonrisa en sus labios y acercándose a su oído, murmuro para que nadie escuchara lo que tenia para decirle; "Observala un momento… vuelve tu mirada hacia ella"

"¿Para que?", Haruka dijo, siendo escuchado por todos.

"Mirala, hazlo un momento… obedece… ¿O quieres que los lastime?"

Sin opciones a discutir, Haruka fijo la mirada en la aguamarina y en su pequeño.

"Miralos y dime… ¿No te parecen grotescos?... son monstruos... no deberías estar a su lado… fuiste hecho para volar, ellos tienen que conformarse con arrastrarse... Odialos con todo tu ser y yo los perdonare"

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de la rubia y entonces hablo para que todos lo escucharan; "Es verdad… son grotescos, debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que no debía bajar"

"¿De que hablas?", pregunto Michiru.

"Odiala… hazlo", Eskol agrego.

"Mentí Michiru, no te amo… eres un ser despreciable, solo estuve contigo porque fue divertido, pero no más. Me arrepiento mucho de haber engendrado eso contigo… hubiera preferido que naciera de una de las mías y no de ti", aunque quería llorar, fue fuerte en contener las lagrimas.

"Escuchalo , Michiru… ódialo, aborrecelo", Aegea también mal aconsejo.

"Es verdad… no debí haber abandonado mi hogar, debí permanecer en él por siempre… fue asqueroso tenerte en mi", dijo ahogando el llanto en su pecho y abrazado a su hijo. "Eres un ser horrible", llorando abiertamente, al igual que Haruka contra su voluntad tuvo que decir.

La anciana, complacida por escuchar eso, asintió; "Es hora de irnos", dijo tomando la mano de la hermosa aguamarina.

"¿A dónde?", pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

"Debes regresar a los océanos… no tienes porque preocuparte por tu hijo, estará a tu lado… para siempre", recordando el destino de aquellos dos, murmuró.

Michiru asintió dispuesta a acompañarla, no porque la extraña bondad de esa mujer la impulsara a hacerlo, sino porque debía pensar en algo para poder escapar.

Asustado por la forma en la que unos y otros gritaban, Océano comenzó a llorar.

Aegea señalo hacia dos jovenes; "Ustedes, quítenle ese monstruo de los brazos"

Asustadas las sirenas se acercaron a ella, tratando de tomarlo. Océano negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a su madre.

Eso era algo Neptuno no permitiría; "Ni siquiera se atrevan a tocarlo", con fuerza, empujo a ambas mujeres.

"Creí haber escuchado que lo odiabas"

"Sí, odio con todas mis fuerzas a ese despreciable ser… pero no a mi hijo", hablo en singular y no en plural, también debía proteger al que llevaba en las entrañas.

Con tristeza y no resignada a perderlos, Haruka los observo marcharse.

"Es hora de que tú también regreses a tu hogar", Linus chillo y torciendo los labios, con su sola y pesada mirada sometió al hermoso rubio.

Eskol se acerco y desnudándole la espalda, con asco observaron las cicatrices que en su piel hubieran quedado luego de volverse humano.

Haruka cayo al suelo, sintiendo como un agónico dolor le recorría el cuerpo. "¿Qué haces?", cuestiono al mismo tiempo que trataba de reincorporarse.

"Devolverte eso a lo que renunciaste por una mujer… debes entender que ellos no son lo mas valioso que tú posees... yo voy a devolverte lo más valioso que nosotros poseemos", contestó.

Ante la mirada de todos ellos, Urano se retorcía, el dolor hacía que de su pecho escaparan fuertes gritos. Anhelaba con toda su alma que su mujer e hijo no la escucharan.

Serenity no pudiendo tolerarlo, se lanzo al suelo para ayudarlo; "¿Qué le sucede?", cuestiono al borde del llanto.

"Dejalo, pronto terminara"

En ese momento una a una las hermosas plumas que formaban las divinas alas comenzaron a brotar de su espalda. La divinidad con la que Tenousei nació y a la que por amor había renunciado, había regresado a él.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Ya vamos hacía el final.

¿Sus motivos justifican sus acciones?, ustedes que creen...

Si, Endimion siempre ha sido el Rey en la Tierra, pero sin él, esa responsabilidad cae en Océano, a quien siendo un bebé odian.

Isavellcota; Nix nació en la noche más horrible, además de que Aegea así la hizo.

Kaiohmaru; Ella jamás aprenderá, quiere que otra cargue con la culpa de lo que sucedió y sucederá, solo que Nix no es como ella. Aegea era envidiosa, pero no odiaba tanto. Nix jamas se sentirá culpable de lo que llegue a provocar.

Michelle, Todos los malos deberían tener su castigo, en especial Aegea por repetir la historia.

Osaka; Leí tu mensaje con la voz de doña florinda. Es cierto, todos se muestran curiosos.

GreciaTenoh; ojala y no las descubran, sino todo será en vano.


	47. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO XLVI**

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

**_(Hace un siglo)_**

_Aterrorizado, pero no por el cruel trato que a él pudieran darle, sino a su amada y a su hijo y muy lejos de imaginar que ambos ya habían perecido, Fénix avanzaba por entre la hierba._

_"¿A dónde vamos?", cuestiono antes de volver a ser flagelado._

"_A nuestro hogar, el cual no debiste abandonar. Hemos resuelto que tu castigo sera permanecer en él... para siempre", Einar contesto torciendo los labios._

_Furioso en el aire Gerd elevo la espinosa vara para luego dejarla caer en su pálida y lastimada piel, provocando más heridas en ella; "No hables y avanza"_

_Débil__ a causa de los golpes, Fénix comenzaba a tambalearse; "Agua, quiero agua", pidió probando en sus labios el sabor metálico de su sangre._

"_No, porque pronto ya no la necesitaras", los sujetos contestaron con ironía._

"_Matame ahora, no pospongas más mis sufrimientos"_

"_Todo tiene un tiempo, de eso debes estar seguro"_

_Llegando a donde la hermosa cumbre nacía, los furiosos hombres empujaron al pelirrojo sobre la nieve para despojarlo de las sandalias._

"_Esto hay que hacerlo más emocionante. Si no hay dolor, entonces no puede haber redención", Einar expreso haciendo un ademan para que Gerd continuara._

_El joven sonrió con malicia y luego con la vara le golpeo las desnudas plantas de los pies. Ante eso, la rojiza sangre no tardó mucho en brotar._

_Fénix negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener el grito de horror y dolor._

"_Camina", ordenaron los sujetos el mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por la túnica para que se reincorporara. _

_Con dificultad, el pelirrojo se levanto y entonces comenzó a subir el sendero. A cada paso sentía como la fría nieve penetraba sus heridas y quemaba su piel._

_"Camina", Gerd grito volviendo a flagelarlo con la rama._

_Complacidos con lo que veían, los seres sonreían al ver como su sangre mortal se mezclaba con la nieve, dejando un camino rojizo y brillante._

"_Avanza", gritaban los alados al mismo tiempo que de vez en cuando se acercaban a él para golpearlo con las desnudas manos._

_Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, por un momento Fénix volvió la mirada hacia la isla. En ese lugar había sido feliz, pero por primera vez deseo jamás haber bajado. Profundamente se arrepentía de haber conocido a esa mujer y de haber tenido un hijo, pero no porque le doliera el castigo, sino porque de solo pensar en cómo la estarían pasando aquellos dos, se le deshacía el corazón._

"_Malditos sean todos", murmuro limpiándose la sangre que por su frente resbalaba y entraba en sus ojos. Temblando, trataba de soportar el frió que congelaba sus miembros._

"_Avanza", chillaron._

_Haciendo un último esfuerzo, sus adoloridos pies finalmente tocaron la cima. _

"_Me alegra mucho que hayas sobrevivido, pero es momento de que recuperes lo que has perdido", el viejo Einar dijo y entonces, el pelirrojo se retorció sobre el suelo._

_Aunado al dolor que los golpes le habían causado, debió soportar uno nuevo. Porque en ese momento sus alas brotaron de su herida espalda. Si, había vuelto a ser un hermoso ángel._

"S_ujétenlo", Einar ordeno. Obedeciendo, dos sujetos comenzaron a atarlo a la roca que estaba clavada al suelo de hielo._

"_¿Qué planeas?", el joven pregunto al borde de un colapso._

_"Ahora debes sufrir_ _por haber renunciado a ellas", contestó. _

_Llenos de maldad con sus desnudas manos comenzaron a arrancarle las preciosas plumas_.

_"¿Por qué hacen esto?", cuestiono en medio de sus terribles gritos. "¿Es necesario?"_

_"Lo es, no debiste renunciar a ellas. Por eso lo hacemos. Cuando terminemos, volverás a tenerlas y entonces volveremos a despojarte de ellas", Gerd replico azotandolo. "Qué todos vean que es lo que les sucede a los que nos desobedecen"_

_Las filosas espinas penetraban en su piel, arrancando trozos de su carne y sus bellas plumas._

_Una vez que esa tortura termino, tendido sobre el suelo e invadido por un gran sufrimiento, en vano trato de reincorporarse. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?_

"_Háganlo", Einar ordeno._

_Los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban huyeron de él. Ellos creyendo que la muerte lo había sorprendido, rieron a carcajadas._

_"Ya muerto de nada nos sirve... que ahora ellas lidien con su inmundicia. Así como ellas contaminaron nuestro linaje, es momento de que nosotros manchemos el suyo", el anciano con su mano hizo un ademán y al instante los dos sujetos tomaron al joven, arrastrando su cadáver a la orilla del palacio de cristal, __desde ese lugar lo arrojaron a los profundos océanos._

_Con violencia, su deshecho cuerpo se zambullo en las oscuras aguas, tiñendo con su __preciosa sangre todos los mares de la Tierra._

* * *

**(Presente. En la orilla)**

Aegea y Nix sonreían ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero fue la anciana la primera en hablar.

"Michiru, debes comprender que el océano es tu verdadero y único hogar. En el naciste y es por eso que debes regresar a él", sabiendo que estaba condenada a hacer lo mismo que las tres mujeres, señalo hacia los mares.

"¿Cómo?, si sabes que no puedo hacerlo... ninguno de los dos", replico aún con su bebé en los brazos. "Él es diferente a mi y es diferente a él"

"No tienes qué preocuparte por eso, yo tengo los medios para que ambos puedan hacerlo y vivir en el para siempre", replico burlonamente. "Ustedes, sujétenla", ordeno a las preciosas mujeres que previamente habían tratado de despojarla de su hijo.

Ante su orden ninguna de las jóvenes obedeció, solo ese monstruo con figura casi humana. Tomando a la hermosa aguamarina, comenzó a empujarla hacia las embravecidas aguas del anochecer.

"¿Qué haces?", Neptuno cuestiono aferrándose a su hijo. Océano invadido por el terror grito cuando su madre cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"No se queden ahí, ayuden a Nix", la vieja grito hacia las asustadas chiquillas.

"Aegea, ¿Es esto necesario?", Amy fue valiente en preguntar.

"Veo que no escuchaste los motivos que tenemos para hacerlo, ven aquí", dijo tratando de arrastrar a la mujer y a su hijo.

"No tienes que repetir el pasado", Michiru protesto aprisionado a su pequeño para que no se golpeara con las rocas.

"Basta", Amy grito, atrayendo toda la atención hacia ella.

"¿Por qué alzas la voz de esa manera?... ¿Quieres sufrir el mismo destino que esta maldita traidora?"

"Sí Aegea. Hazla merecedora de ese castigo... no merece ser una de las nuestras y mucho menos estar viva", Nix escupió en su contra.

Observando y escuchando la valentía de su amiga, Lita también protesto; "Puedo comprender el temor que ahora te embarga, pero el que esos Hombres hayan sido malvados, no significa que su hijo sea una amenaza"

"Ahora no lo ven, pero cuando crezca sera igual de perverso que ellos"

Michiru, luchando contra ellas, también intervino en defensa de su bebé; "No es malvado, tan solo es un niño que ningún mal les hace"

"Una creación tan hermosa no puede ser un monstruo", Lita añadió.

"Los hijos qué él engendre lo serán, sus corazones serán negros y entonces todas ustedes se arrepentirán por no haber hecho lo que estamos destinadas a cumplir"

Las chiquillas, temerosas por lo que la mujer había dicho y por lo que trataban de hacerle a la que durante muchos años habían sido su amiga y compañera, estaban indecisas.

"Ustedes, ayudenme… ¿O quieren que también las encierre en esa prisión marina?"

Ante esas palabras, las mujeres se acercaron y al igual que la vieja y Nix hacían, comenzaron a empujarla hacia las aguas.

"No lo hagan… ¿Qué no ven la crueldad que esta a punto de cometer?", Lita interrumpió.

"No escuchen sus palabras, no importa si la obedecen. Ella misma ha dicho que nosotros también estamos condenadas", Amy contesto.

"Aegea, no puedes premitir la forma en la que rebasan tu autoridad", la criatura chillo.

"Aegea es mentirosa, no todos ellos son malvados y la prueba de ello es Michiru. Si él hubiera tenido intenciones de lastimarla y lastimarnos, lo hubiera hecho"

Nix interrumpió; "¿Qué no escucharon lo que ese ser dijo?... nos odia y odia a esta maldita víbora asquerosa. Solo se echo con ella para poder engendrar ese monstruo y así poder echarnos de nuestro territorio... ademas yo lo he visto devorar a Rei", de nuevo volvió a acusarle falsamente.

"No Nix, nadie puede ser tan cruel como tú, que te atreviste a herirla", con sus dedos, la peliazul y la castaña la señalaron.

"Callate... Aegea, no solo debes terminar con Michiru... también con ellas"

No pudiendo tolerar más sus acciones y haciendo frente a las dos abyectas sirenas, Amy alzo la voz; "No podemos permitir que repitas esa historia. Yo he visto el motivo por el que de noche lloras y que tanto te llena de culpa. No puedes volver a hacer víctima de tu odio a dos inocentes... quizás es hora de que nosotras desaparezcamos y los Hombres hereden esta tierra"

"¿Te atreverías a traicionarnos?", Aegea cuestiono a la chiquilla.

Aunque el miedo la consumía, la pelizaul volvió a gritar; "Vete Michiru... huye"

Ante su valentía, la hermosa Neptuno se reincorporo y emprendió la carrera. Bien sabia que tenia ventaja sobre las sirenas, pero no con ellos.

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

De pie ante un gran ventanal, desde la distancia Urano contemplaba la hermosa isla y, aún más allá con nostalgia observaba el oscuro océano.

Con el corazón sumido en tristeza, pensaba en ellos. En silencio rogaba porque Michiru y su pequeño pudieran entender que todas esas horribles cosas que haba dicho, eran mentira.

"¿Haruka?",escucho a alguien llamarla a sus espaldas, sacándola de esos pensamientos.

"Vete, en este lugar todos me ven como si no mereciera estar aquí, no quiero que te vean a mi lado y luego piensen que algo tramamos en su contra… no quiero un castigo para ti", contesto sin darle la cara.

"Sabes que yo no creo lo que dijo esa mujer, aunque todos lo hacen"

La rubia se volvió hacia ella; "Créelo Serenity, cuanto esa mujer dijo, hice. Le arranque las preciosa alas a Mina… y me alimente y los alimente con su preciosa y dulce carne", en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de desagrado al recirdar lo que Nix había hecho.

"Y a ella, ¿También la lastimaste?"

"Si Serenity, Mina y esa mujer están muertas", contesto para protegerlas. Necesitaba que todos lo creyeran.

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza y colocando la mano en su hombro, cerró los ojos; "Sabes que conmigo no tienes que mentir. Te conozco y sé que no hubieras podido hacerlo, sé que en al algún lugar se ocultan, pero pierde cuidado que a nadie se lo diré"

Aquellos que por ahí caminaban, con asco observaban al rubio. No podían creer que luego de haber hecho lo que hizo, Linus lo hubiera recibido en su hogar.

"Debo escapar para cuidar de ellos", Tenousei murmuro por lo bajo.

Eskol ingreso y observándolos, sonrió; "Serenity, ahora hay un asunto muy especial del que Haruka y nosotros debemos hablar…. Haz el favor de dejarnos solos"

"Esta bien", la chiquilla dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y obedeciendo a su orden.

"¿Qué quieres?", Urano cuestiono clavando su enfurecida mirada en la de él.

"Una cosa que debes comprender, es que no estas en condiciones de alzar la voz", el perverso sujeto dijo y en ese momento de su túnica saco una espinosa vara. Levantándola sobre su cabeza, con ella lo golpeo.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto cubriéndose el rostro.

"Lo que debemos hacer… no por nada te devolvimos tus alas. Es momento de que sufras lo que Mina paso en tus manos", dijo y entonces lo tomo por la túnica para azotarlo contra el suelo. "Primero te asesinare a ti y si es que ellas aún no han resuelto el problema, bajare y asesinare a esa asquerosa mujer… tu hijo servirá de carroña", inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, hundió una afilada roca en su costado derecho para arrancarle las preciosas alas.

El dolor de inmediato apreso al rubio ser, quien tratando de liberarse, llevo sus manos hacia el rostro del infame sujeto. "No seas cobarde, deja que me defienda"

"No mereces ese beneficio", dijo volviendo a hundirla en su pálida carne. "Pensándolo mejor, creo que primero me desharé de ese monstruo, lo haré frente a los ojos de ella", al final soltó una carcajada.

Haruka giro sobre Eskol y golpeándole los labios, la tibia y rojiza sangre broto, pero no causo ningún dolor en su divino cuerpo.

"Déjame", chillo llevando sus manos al cuello de Urano.

Tenousei lo tomo por la túnica y azotándole la cabeza contra el suelo, dirigió las suyas hacia su cerviz y entonces hundió sus uñas en su garganta.

Desesperado, Eskol trataba de deshacerse de su agarre mientras que su mirada se volvía nublosa y sus miembros quedaban sin fuerza.

"Tienes que morir... tú y todos los que habitan en este lugar", dijo aferrando sus manos a su frágil cuello, hasta que sus uñas se hundieron en su traquea y haciéndola crujir, el hombre quedo sin vida sobre el suelo.

Presuroso y con dolor Haruka abrió la puerta, necesitaba acabar con él, con Linus, pero primero debía poner a salvo a su familia.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

Océano lloraba. Ella, cansada, pero decidida a escapar de las garras de todos ellos, estaba dispuesta a luchar. Al mismo tiempo una duda rondaba su cabeza; ¿Cuándo terminarían las terribles ofensas?.

Y mientras huían a través de la espesa selva, sin querer atrajo la atención de dos sujetos, quienes de inmediato le bloquearon el paso.

Horrorizada, contemplo la sangre en la túnica de uno de ellos. Sí, se había arrancado las alas, el otro aún las conservaba.

"Atrapala", el ya humano chillo.

"Sí. Ellos estarán felices de verla… Linus nos lo agradecerá", el alado ser expreso.

"¿Entregarla?... no", replico negando con la cabeza. "La quiero para mi", contesto comenzando a una rápida carrera detrás de ellos.

El ángel negó con la cabeza ante su corrupto deseo; "No puedes... ¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que Linus dijo?", dijo tomándolo por la sucia túnica.

"Si Haruka lo hizo, yo también puedo hacerlo, ademas estamos condenados a morir. No quiero morir sin saber cómo es una mujer", enfurecido respondió, comenzando a golpear el rostro de su compañero.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de los labios del ángel, pero no dejando que el ataque continuara, se defendió.

"¿Qué no viste lo que sucedió con Haruka?", cuestiono azotandolo contra el suelo.

"No me importa que me lo hagan a mi, déjame", contesto mientras que ambos rodaban sobre la arena. Observando que la mujer huía, alzo la voz; "Corre mientras puedas". Habiendo dicho tomo una roca, hundiéndola en el pecho de su alguna vez amigo.

El ángel, no permitiendo que la siguiera, no porque ella ni su hijo le importaran, sino por que su linaje no debía ser aún mas corrompido, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo al hombre por la túnica y entonces se lanzo a la corriente del lecho de la cascada.

La pesada agua comenzó a arrastrarlos, no pudiendo luchar en su contra.

"Pipi, mamá", Océano dijo tallándose los ojos. Comenzaban a arderle a causa del llanto y la falta de sueño.

"Espera un poco", su madre contesto y colocádolo en el suelo, lo ayudo un poco. Luego se inclino y en su mano tomo una filosa roca. Con ella se defendería de cualquiera que guardara intenciones de herirlos.

En ese punto crujieron unas ramas, Michiru volvió la asustada mirada para encontrarse con el hombre que se había arrancado las alas. De alguna manera había logrado liberarse de la corriente.

"¿Pensaste que estaba muerto?", cuestiono con burla.

Aunque el miedo la invadía, debía ser fuerte para proteger a sus pequeños. "¿Qué quiere?", cuestiono enfadada.

"Mami", llorando Océano se sujeto a ella. Ella amorosamente le acaricio la cabeza.

"Todo", contesto acercándose a ellos. La sangre de sus heridas fluía, menguando sus fuerzas.

Michiru asintió y alejando a su hijo de ella, le hablo; "Océano, voltéate y no veas"

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sujetarla; "No"

"Hazlo antes de que te pegue", ordeno fríamente y al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano, haciendo que su pequeño se estremeciera y llorara aún más.

"No es tan difícil... ¿Verdad?", el hombre replico, aprisionando a la aguamarina entre sus brazos.

Sin saber que ocurría, Océano cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos.

La alguna vez sirena comprendía cuales eran sus perversas intenciones. Experimentando solo asco y nada de piedad, aferro sus dedos en la filosa roca y entonces la hundió en el vientre del joven.

"¿Qué hiciste?", liberándola de su agarre, cuestiono mientras veía como la sangre escapaba de su estomago y manchaba la arena.

"Lo qué mereces", burlonamente la mujer grito.

Ante su grito de horror y dolor, el chiquillo observo tan grotesca escena; "¿Mami?", grito con intenciones de acercarsele. Pensaba que la había lastimado.

"No veas... cúbrete los oídos", su madre ordeno y entonces se lazo sobre el sujeto, hundiendo con fuerza la roca en su pecho y en su cuello.

Él ya sin fuerzas en vano trato de liberarse porque la muerte no tardo mucho en sorprenderlo.

Habiendo cesado los grotescos gritos, el niño abrió los ojos, observando a su madre cubierta con sangre.

"¿Mama?", asustado cuestiono.

Ella se reincorporo y abrazándolo contra su pecho, le beso ambas mejillas; "No llores, estoy bien"

Ella al igual que Urano, dos seres que durante mucho tiempo habían vivido en paz, se habían convertido en lo que ellos tanto temían, pero no porque así lo hubieran deseado ni porque fuera su naturaleza, sino porque ellos mismos los habían orillado a hacerlo.

* * *

**(En la gruta)**

Cansadas y a la espera de saber que había ocurrido, la hermosa pelinegra y la rubia se alumbraban con la luz de una hoguera. Sobre el suelo, los frutos que antes de irse Urano les hubiera llevado, estaban intactos.

"Ellos... ¿Crees que estarán bien?", pregunto la ya mujer a la que se convertiría en su compañera.

"Espero que sí", replico la otra.

De pronto en las afueras escucharon los pasos de alguien, interrumpiendo su platica.

Llenas de miedo, esperaron a que esos seres las sorprendieran y les dieran muerte, pero en lugar de eso contemplaron aquella figura cubierta de rojiza sangre.

"No tengan miedo... soy yo", la hermosa aguamarina expreso.

"¿Que te sucedió?... ¿Dónde esta Haruka?", cuestiono Mina.

"Ellos se lo llevaron... esta no es mi sangre... por proteger a mis hijos he tenido que deshacerme de uno de ellos. No se preocupen, Nix les ha hecho creer a todos que Haruka las hirió... nos buscan a nosotros, no a ustedes", replico limpiando el sucio rostro de su bebé.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarles?"

"Por eso estoy aquí, necesito que cuiden de mi pequeño... ahí afuera es demasiado peligroso para él, ha visto algo horrible"

"Sabes que podemos hacerlo", replicaron ambas.

La mujer abrazo a su hijo contra su pecho; "Sabes que te amo, pero debes quedarte aquí... papá y yo luego vendremos a buscarte... ¿Sí?", las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Comprendía que podían morir, pero si eso les sucedía, al menos él sobrevivirá.

"No", expreso sujetándola por el cuello y sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

"No insistas", grito y luego lo empujo un poco. Sin volver la mirada hacia atrás y sin decir nada, ahí lo dejo.

Llorando, el niño observo a ambas jóvenes, pero al fijar la inocente mirada en la hermosa pelinegra, negó con la cabeza y entonces se refugio en brazos de la rubia. Por su figura y luego de haber experimentado el odio de esas criaturas, temía que al igual que ellas, lo lastimara.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Isavellcota; son palabras hirientes, pero muy dentro de ellos saben que no lo hicieron con el afán de herirse.

Michelle; ni aún siquiera esas visiones la hacen cambiar sus pensamientos.

Kaiohmaru; aunque sus palabras son dolorosas, no fue su intención decirlas. A ambos les dolió más expresarlas que escucharlas.

Osaka; sí, Haruka tiene una gran ventaja sobre las sirenas, aunque de su lado esta Nix, quien también tiene esa habilidad.

Kyoky; Michiru estaba lejos de volver a ser una sirena, eso lo dijo la vieja para que la siguiera. A Haruka solo le devolvieron sus alas para torturarlo, así como lo hicieron con Fénix.

1982; hola de nuevo. Por cuidar a su familia, ambos han hecho eso que jamas imaginaron. Ellos piensan que sus crueles actos están justificados, pero con ambos se les ha volteado la tortilla xd.

GreciaTenoh; Eso era lo que Aegea buscaba, pero que bueno que tienen a sus amigas para protegerlos.


	48. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO XLVII**

**SIN MIEDO**

_Sin aliento, la hermosa joven Aegea contempló la prisión en la que por la eternidad aquellos dos morarían. Jamás imaginó que sus acciones conducirían a tan trágico final._

_Siriana torció los labios y luego de mirar a cada una de las jovenes a los ojos, abrió los labios para decir; "Y así como a ellos se les condenó, también ha llegado nuestro momento"_

_"¿Qué harán?, ¿A qué se debe esto?", cuestionó la asustada chiquilla._

_"A que teníamos que acabar con ellos, si no lo hacíamos, entonces sus hijos se volverían en nuestra contra y tanto ellos como nosotros desapareceríamos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda", Inga expresó._

_"Si, tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que ustedes, seducidas por ellos, engendren tan malvados monstruos. D__e hoy en adelante y hasta que el destino decida sobre Aegea, ella quedará al cuidado de nuestros territorios. Vigilará para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Lo hará infundiendo miedo en el corazón de las que vendrán después de nosotros", Siriana señaló._

_"Y si es que el destino se vuelve a ensañar en nuestra contra, ella se encargara de hacer cumplir nuestra voluntad", Gerda agregó._

_"Si, pero... ¿Qué sucederá con nosotras?", cuestionó una de las asustadas chiquillas._

_Inga negó con la cabeza; " Por lo que veo no han entendido... Yo, ella, tú y todas moriremos esta noche. De esa forma nos aseguraremos de que ahora que conocen la verdad, ninguna de ustedes huya en compañia de alguno de ellos"_

_"Aunque Aegea no perecerá, estara condenada a vivir una larga vida que podrá ser comparado con lo eterno. Y lo hará en completa soledad y hasta que nuevas sirenas comiencen a habitar estos océanos"_

_"Y si es que entre todas ellas nace una que es hermosa. Antes de que su desobediencia las ponga en peligro... deberá acortar su existencia"_

_"Y si es que llega a ser tarde como para hacerlo y ya ha dado fruto, entonces deberá condenarla a ella y a ese monstruo a que regresen a su hogar, el mar"_

_"Esta será su prisión hasta que los cielos se apaguen y los océanos se sequen"_

_Cómo si hubieran entendido las terribles amenazas de las tres ancianas, las pequeñas que hubieran nacido durante la ultima luna llena se estremecieron, rompiendo a llorar con desespero._

_"¿Es qué no hay alguna otra manera?", cuestionó Aegea._

_" No, no la hay"_

_"Pero no sufras más, esta es la recompen__sa a tu fidelidad"_

_"Los oscuros, fríos y deshabitados mares son tuyos. En soledad tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en si lo que hiciste estuvo bien... O mal"_

_De pronto las aguas se agitaron, produciendo altas olas que se estrellaban más alla de la rocosa orilla. En las profundidades, vórtices marinos devoraban a su paso a las hermosas sirenas._

_"¿Qué sucede?", cuestionó una de ellas mientras que con los brazos se aferraba a las pesadas rocas._

_"No te resistas ni niegues tu destino, es nuestro castigó", la vieja Siriana expresó._

_Ante el grotesco rugido que del fondo marino se desprendía y ante los abominables gritos de sus compañeras, la hermosa y joven Aegea cerró los ojos, hasta que de pronto se hizo el silenció y las aguas dejaron de moverse. _

_Abriéndolos, observo que estaba sola. Todas sus amigas habían sido devoradas por el mar. La única compañía que le quedaba era la de esos dos, que bajo de las rocas reposaban._

_Sola y en medio de ese ensordecedor silencio, en vano entre los corales buscó a las pequeñas. Ellas, quienes no eran conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, también habían desaparecido._

_Cubriéndose los ojos rompió a llorar; "¿Por qué ha pasado esto?, ¿Soy yo la culpable... O lo es ella?... Sí, es su culpa, por su causa me he quedado sola", sollozo sabiendo que nadie podría escucharla. _

_Aunque durante mucho tiempo había deseado apoderarse de esos bastos territorios, con el corazón deshecho deseó también haber muerto juntó a ellas. _

* * *

**(Presente. En la isla)**

Desdé la muy lejana distancia, la siempre joven hija del todo poderoso Cronos en silenció observaba los trágicos acontecimientos que el hado hubiera cernido sobre aquellos tres.

Como es normal y a menos de que ella no detenga su casi inevitable avance, las terribles horas pasaron, trayendo consigo la madrugada.

Alejándose de la gruta, de vez en cuando la mujer de cabellos aguamarina volvía la cabeza al escuchar los sonidos de la noche. Temía que fueran ellos o ellas quienes estuvieran al asecho.

De pronto un sonido que le resulto familiar atrajo su atención y desviando sus pasos hacia ese lugar, en la cercana distancia contempló la cascada.

Apresurando su andar hacia ella, se sumergió en la corriente para lavar su sucio cuerpo.

Rompiendo a llorar, se cubrió el rostro. No, no sufría por lo que más temprano se había visto forzada a hacer, eso era algo que sin titubear estaba dispuesta a enfrentar por sus hijos. En cambio lloraba por no haber podido proteger a su amado Urano.

Pensando en su hijo, a quien había tenido que dejar, recordó que un nuevo ser vivía y crecía dentro de ella. Eso hizo que su llanto fuera más lastimero.

"Perdóname por no ponerte a salvo. No sabes cuanto quisiera poder hacerlo", sollozo.

El viento trajo a ella dos ligeras risas que la hicieron mirar más allá y entonces, contempló que sobre las rocas dos jovenes sirenas la observaban. No, ellas no estaban solas, porque acompañándolas había dos preciosos ángeles.

Ellos, impresionados por su belleza y no haciéndo caso alguno a las terribles cosas que Aegea y Linus hubieran escupido, al oído de esas enigmáticas mujeres murmuraban hermosas palabras.

Observando a la aguamarina, una de ellas le habló; "¿Michiru?"

"Por favor, dinos qué es lo que podemos hacer para ser como tú", la otra rogó.

Inclinándose sobre el suelo, Neptuno tomo una filosa roca y elevo la voz; "¿Qué hacen aquí?", cuestionó con enfado.

"Por favor, no le digas a Aegea que nos has visto lejos de nuestro hogar y en compañía de estos bellos seres", una de ellas pidió.

"Esa mujer es una mentirosa, este lugar no es como ella lo describió, es demasiado bello… no pensamos en volver al mar"

"Dinos… ¿Qué debemos hacer para ser como tú?... no nos niegues esa posibilidad"

Neptuno, no confiando en sus palabras ni en la bondad con la que le hablaban, negó con la cabeza y entonces comenzó a correr hacia su hogar. Temía que se tratara de una trampa.

Agitada contempló la choza de barro, pero una vez que ingreso, una gran impresión acudió a ella al descubrir que lo poco que en él habían dejado había sido consumido por las voraces llamas.

"Malditos sean todos", dijo observando que sobre el suelo había una lanza que había logrado sobrevivir al fuego.

Tomándola y aferrando sus manos a ella, encaminó sus pasos hacia la selva.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Ante lo que la joven Amy había hecho, la anciana Aegea negaba con la cabeza.

"No, no solamente debí deshacerme de Michiru, también debí haberme deshecho de ustedes cuando nacieron. Malditas sean las tres"

"Sí, Aegea, castigalas. Porque si no lo haces, al igual que esa maldita traidora terminaran engendrando monstruos"

"Los monstruos son ustedes"

"De nada sirve que nosotras y ellos seamos hermosos a la vista, si nuestros corazones pueden llegar a ser negros como los de esas criaturas que tanto temes", Amy agregó.

La anciana, sintiéndose profundamente ofendida, se acerco a ellas y entonces abofeteo sus mejillas, haciendo que la sangre brotara y en sus labios probaran su metálico y salado sabor.

"Soy yo quien debería darles su castigo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo pienso en que no seria mala idea el entregarlas a esos seres. Qué ellos se encarguen de ustedes por haberse ayudado a esos traidores"

* * *

**(En la cumbre)**

Dispuesto a castigar al precioso rubio, el perverso Linus ingresó en la habitación. Lejos estaba de imaginar lo que estaba a punto de observar.

Sobre el suelo y en medio de un grotesco charco de sangre que brotaba de su garganta, Eskol, el futuro guardián de todos ellos, estaba sin vida.

"Maldito seas, Haruka", vociferó atrayendo la atención de todos. "Tenemos que encontrarlo. Aquél que lo atrapé, heredera estos dominios. No me importa si esta vivo o muerto, pero lo quiero postrado a mis pies"

Habiendo escuchado su ofrecimiento y deseando los territorios de Linus, el perverso Egil extendió sus alas y en rápido vuelo se lanzó hacia la isla.

Era tanta su codicia, que ni siquiera se detuvo un momento para contemplar lo que Tenousei había hecho.

"¿Qué sucede?", cuestiono uno de ellos.

"Eso", el hombre señalo hacia el frió suelo para que todos fueran testigos de la maldad de Urano.

Serenity negó con la cabeza, rogando a quien pudiera escucharle, qué Haruka estuviera a salvo.

* * *

**(En la isla)**

Con dolor, Haruka se cubrió la herida. Grande fue su suerte porque no era profunda.

Caminando hacia la orilla de la playa y en búsqueda de su amada y su hijo, contempló a las malvadas sirenas, quienes con ira lanzaban terribles palabras.

Buscándolos con la mirada, no los encontró, así que dirigiendo su vuelo hacia el lugar en el que los habían separado, desdé la distancia observo a su amada Michiru.

Descendiendo y quedando a espaldas de ella, llena de temor la llamo; "Michiru"

Ella volvió el rostro y entonces se encontró de frente a él. Tan grande fue su dicha por verlo a salvo, que no se percato del cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido.

Lanzándose en sus brazos, beso sus labios. "Me alegra mucho que estés bien". Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"¿Estas herida?", la rubia cuestionó al ver la sangre en sus ropas.

"No, pero uno de ellos intento herirnos y yo he tenido que deshacerme de él. No iba a permitir que me tocará ni que lastimara a nuestro hijo... ¿Qué te hicieron?", pregunto al verle la teñida tunica.

"No es nada... Te Entiendo, yo mismo he tenido que hacer lo mismo, pero eso ya no importa... Toda mi vida me arrepentiré de lo que dije, por favor perdoname por lo que tuviste que escuchar. También ruego porque Océano pueda perdonar mis terribles ofensas. No sabes cuanto me dolió decirlas"

La mujer negó con la cabeza; "Océano es un niño demasiado bueno, no tiene nada que disculparte. Sabe que lo amas, pero espero y pueda olvidar lo que tuvo que presenciar… por favor, olvida y perdona todas esas horribles cosas que dije de ti. Te amo, jamas me arrepentiré de haber abandonado mi hogar para estar contigo. Tenerte en mi es más que maravilloso", habiendo dicho lo abrazo, luego beso sus labios.

"¿Dónde esta mi hijo?"

"Lo deje con Rei y Mina. Ahí estara más seguro. Si morimos, él estará a salvo"

"Eso es lo mejor"

La aguamarina se separo un poco de él y contemplando su figura, sonrió al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las alas; "Luces igual que aquél día, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que Océano te viera de esta forma"

"Es mejor así, ha sido testigo de lo que esos seres son capaces de hacer, me aterra pensar que llegué a imaginar que soy como ellos"

"Sabe que eres demasiado bueno. Sabe que jamás lo lastimarías", expresó. En esos momentos deseaba tanto decirle que pronto serian cuatro. Sin embargo comprendía que de nada serviría, debían estar a salvo antes de pensar en el futuro.

* * *

**(En la orilla)**

Furiosa e indecisa Aegea contemplaba a la peliazul y a la castaña.

"No sé que hacer con ustedes, si forzarlas a que vayan y atrapen a Michiru, entregarlas a esos seres... o condenarlas como ellas lo hicieron conmigo"

"¿Condenarte?, qué quieran lastimarlos para ti no es una condena, tú disfrutas hacer el mal. Te complace el sufrimiento de los demás", Amy expresó

"No queremos vivir de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste, la muerte será mejor antes que cumplir las perversas ordenes a las que ellas te dejaron a cargo", Lita añadió.

"Ellas no me condenaron, yo no las estoy condenando... ella, esa traidora me condenó a mi, Michiru es quien las condena a ustedes. En primeara por haber desobedecido, en segunda por haberla dejado escapar"

"No Aegea, no puedes condenarlas a una larga vida, castigalas ahora, no merecen vivir", la perversa Nix replicó.

"Tú lo has dicho, Aegea, todas nosotros estamos condenas a morir... también condena a Nix, que ha causado tanto sufrimiento entre nosotras", Lita abrió sus labios para acusar.

"Si, Aegea... sabes que ella es perversa, sabes que durante mucho tiempo se ha dedicado a lambisconiar tu voluntad, pero si le preguntas de las cosas que ha sido capaz de hacer, lo negara... recuerda que se atrevió a herir a Rei. Ella esta muerta porque Nix la empujo a abandonar su territorio... ella es tan culpable como nosotras"

"Recuerda que ella se atrevió a traer a uno de ellos hasta nuestra morada... Si Rei lo libero de sus garras, fue para evitar enfrentarnos a la ira de ellos"

"No las escuches Aegea, sabes que entre todas yo soy la única que ha obedecido tu voluntad... para que veas que soy fiel a ti y a tus mandatos, permiteme ir en búsqueda de esa maldita víbora traidora... la encontrare y la traeré ante ti para que la castigues por su imprudencia"

En ese momento algo golpeó a Nix, haciéndola rodar sobre la salada arena he inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

"No será necesario que me busques, aquí estoy", Michiru expresó viendo como Urano mantenía a la mujer contra el suelo.

"Traidora, atrapaenla", la vieja Aegea ordenó.

Ante eso, Michiru sostenía la lanza al mismo tiempo que con ella las amenazaba; "Dudo que sean tan valientes como presumen serlo"

Con fuerza, Haruka levanto a la criatura, luego la azoto contra las rocas; "Maldita... ¿Creíste que no te pondría las manos en el cuello?", cuestionó lleno de ira.

"Aegea", la sirena busco su ayuda para que la liberará.

Haruka la lanzó sobre el suelo y ante la mirada de todas; "Diles lo que me obligaste a hacer... diles la verdad", caminando hacia ella, la volvió a tomar por el cuello. "Diles lo que eres, convierte en ese horrible monstruo", grito encolerizada.

"Aegea, no lo escuches, acaba con ellos... llámalos para que vengan y lo castiguen", imploró fingiendo.

"Eres un monstruo", la vieja escupió en contra del alado.

"Lo soy porqué esta maldita me orillo a serlo... diles lo que eres. Michiru no es una traidora, ella escapó conmigo porque nos amamos. Todas ustedes dicen que mi hijo es un monstruo, pero no es así. Es hermoso porque se parece a su madre... En cambio tú y yo somos repulsivos, de ambos hubiera nacido lo que ellos tanto temen", gritó presionándo sus dedos contra su traquea. Quería provocarle para que a todas ellas les mostrará su grotesca figura.

"Déjala", la vieja ordenó.

"No... hace mucho tiempo se atrevió a herirme y no siendo conforme con eso, de su cuna robó a mi hijo... a cambio de devolvérmelo, hizo que yo cazara a uno de los míos para que le arrancara sus preciosas alas... de haber sabido lo que haría, jamas hubiera cedido a sus oscuras ambiciones... La he visto devorarlas para convertirse en una grotesca harpía"

"¿Es eso verdad?", cuestiono la vieja.

"Miente, Aegea", replicó débilmente.

Ante eso, Urano hundió aún más las uñas en su cuello.

Para escapar a tan terrible agarre, el cuerpo de la criatura comenzo a agitarse y entonces, con asombro las chiquillas y la propia Aegea obserbaron como su apariencia cambiaba y se volvia totalmente humana.

"Si, muestrales tu verdadero rostro. No importa que tan bella puedas ser a la vista, si por dentro la maldad te ha podrido la de por si negra alma", con fuerza la azotó contra el suelo.

Nada dispuesta a ceder a las provocaciones del angel, Nix extendía su mano para que ellas acudieran en su auxilio. "No puedes creerle, me conoces desdé siempre y sabes que eso es una mentirá"

Asqueada, la anciana contempló su hermoso cuerpo; "Mientes... Ya eres igual a Michiru... Ya has renunciado a tu hogar... Solo falta que engendres un monstruo"

Urano hizo rechinar sus labios, luego de su garganta broto la burla; "Pensó que conmigo podría hacerlo. Es por eso que esta molesta, porque me negué a sus deseos"

Comprendiéndo que la vieja ni ninguna de las chiquillas la ayudaría, torció los labios y dejando que una carcajada saliera de su lastimada garganta, rompió a reír al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a cambiar.

Hundiendo sus garras en la carne de Urano, torció los labios; "Asqueroso ser, no me toques"

De su espalda comenzaron a asomar las negras alas y haciéndolas brotar por completo, luchando contra el agarre del rubio finalmente pudo liberarse. Luego se elevó por encima de sus cabezas.

Asustadas, las jovenes contemplaron su abominable figura.

"Malditas sean todas, dispuesta estoy a deshacerme de cada una de ustedes... No me importa quedarme sola", gritó con odió.

Urano tomo la lanza de manos de su amada y arrojándola en contra de la harpía, tan solo logró rasgar su negra carne.

"Esto me lo pagaras", Nix amenazó y en rápido vuelo comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Lo viste?, ese es el verdadero monstruo, no mi hijo", Michiru expresó y acercándose a la vieja, con fuerza abofeteó su rostro, haciendo que en sus labios probara el sabor metálico de su sangre.

Haruka, viendo que su lanza había caído en la arena, la tomo. Encaminándose hacia Aegea, la coloco a la altura de su cuello; "Maldita seas", amenazó con hundirla en ella.

"Aún no, Haruka. Hay algo más importante que hacer y eso es deshacernos de esa grotesca abominación", su amada dijo.

* * *

**(Notas de autor)**

Isavellcota; Exacto, no es que los hombres hayan nacido siendo malos, es que esa maldad y odio ya venia desde sus padres.

Michelle; No, ninguna sirena desprecio a Linus, él esta consumido por el odio, así como Nix.

Kaiohmaru; Actuaron para protegerse, ellos son demasiado diferentes a Fenix y Saturno.

Osaka; Exacto, los hombres no eran malvados, sus padres si, de ellos aprendieron la envidia, los celos y todos esos malos sentimientos.

1982; La historia no puede volver a repetirse, desde que huyeron sabian que si los descubrían eso podía llegar a pasar y aún así tomaron el riesgo. Era necesario que actuaran de esa manera para demostrarles que no tienen miedo.

Kyoky; Ellos y ellas no querían que cosas así pasarán, pero ellos mismos provocaron su enojo, se tienen que aguantar. Pobre de Oceano :(


	49. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII**

**AFRENTA**

_En medio de esa mortificarte soledad que apenas y comenzaba, Aegea vagaba sin encontrar consuelo alguno en los viejos recuerdos de los días felices._

_Tanta era su amarga pena, que por un momento pensó en ir a la superficie para que uno de ellos le diera muerte y con ello terminara su miserable existencia. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo pensaba que si hacía eso, nadie quedaría para cuidar de aquellas pequeñas sirenas que en una hermosa noche de luna llena nacerían._

_Así pues, resignada a cumplir con su destino, cabizbaja nado más allá, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención._

_Desde el lejano cielo y a gran velocidad, observo como algo caía y con violencia se hundía en las profundas, frías y oscuras aguas._

_Sin imaginar que podría ser, pero deseosa de saber que era, se acerco para verlo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que se trataba de él, del hermoso joven cuya sangre mortal teñía de rojo todos los océanos de la Tierra._

_Ante esa mortificarte imagen que había congelado sus miembros, velozmente nado hacia él. No, no era porque con su presencia se atreviera a contaminar su hogar, sino porque deseaba de todo corazón que estuviera vivo para poder en él redimir su terrible culpa._

_Cuando finalmente pudo darle alcance y tomarlo en sus brazos, descubrió que en él aún queda un poco de la vida que ellos trataron de arrancarle._

_Dispuesta a salvarlo, lo condujo hasta la rocosa orilla y depositando su maltratado cuerpo sobre la arena, le hablo._

_"Por favor, despierta", las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus empalidecidas mejillas. Las heridas en su carne y la sangre que fluía de ellas era algo que la paralizaban por completo. Ellos al igual que ellas le habían dado un cruel trato al suyo._

_Abriendo los ojos y pensando que aquella grotesca imagen tan solo era una visión, Fénix negó con la cabeza, pero una vez que sintió las manos de la sirena sobre su pecho, supo que no era así y esa maldita mujer se atrevía a hablarle. Haciendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas, como pudo se reincorporo._

_"Maldita seas, todo cuanto esta noche ha pasado es tu culpa", escupió con la mirada llena de odio._

_"No, por favor no me odies, ahora tú como yo estamos en completa soledad. Quédate a mi lado para hacer nuestras vidas más llevaderas. No me dejes en esta agonía", la mujer rogó tomando la mano del hombre para besarla._

_Asqueado Fénix la empujo sobre la arena; "Entonces la muerte sera tu consuelo", habiendo dicho llevo sus manos hacia su cuello para estrangularla._

_"Si, matame... termina conmigo para no sufrir. Liberarme de mi dolor y mi culpa. Con la muerte otorgarme tu perdón", Aegea rogó tomándole las manos para que no demorara._

_Llorando su perdida, Fénix presionó mas fuerte, sin embargo de la nada y sorpresivamente la libero; "Tu condena sera vivir y arrepentirte cada día de tu miserable existencia. Si eres valiente, entonces tú misma podrás terminar contigo, solo por eso la perdono... , pero no significa que ellos y yo perdonaremos tus despiadados actos"_

_"Entonces vete, huye y ocultate. Ninguno de ellos debe saber que sigues vivo. Si se enteran, entonces vendrán para cazarte y darte muerte", llorando la mujer expreso. Por como lucia, pensaba que la muerte no tardaría en sorprenderlo._

_Sin fuerzas en sus destrozados miembros, el hombre comenzó a correr a través de la selva. En ese lugar se ocultaría hasta que el destino desdiera sobre él y lo llevara hacia su amada y su hijo, lo cual creía y seria pronto. Lo que no imaginaba es que su existencia al igual que la de Aegea y Gerd, sería casi eterna._

_La salada arena se metía en sus heridas plantas, produciendo un agónico dolor que por momentos lo hacía caer sobre sus rodillas. La sangre que brotaba de su cabeza resbalaba hacia sus ojos, dificultando su andar._

_De pronto algo llamo su atención, haciendo que por un momento se detuviera._

_Arriba entre las bastas nubes, observo un destello al mismo tiempo que la paz de la noche era quebrantada por los gritos de aquellos que perecían a causa de la condena que sobre ellos el perverso Einar había decidido._

_Temblando, la chiquilla escucho los lastimosos lamentos de aquellos que en las alturas desaparecían. Ellos al igual que sus compañeras, habían muerto para que nadie supiera la verdad y para que ninguno hiciera lo que aquellos dos desobedientes se atrevieron._

_Durante el resto de su vida, esos tortuosos y lastimosos lamentos serian algo que la perseguirían. Y es que su envidia había condenado a diez mil almas._

* * *

**(Presente. En la playa)**

Sorprendida por lo que había atestiguado, la anciana negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerse de que todo aquello era una pesadilla. Sin embargo sabía que era imposible.

"Pensaste que siempre seria sumisa ante ti… pero te equivocaste Aegea, cuando creíste que yo era una amenaza, debiste hacer caso a ellas y matarme. Ahora has descubierto que la única traidora siempre ha sido Nix", Michiru dijo llena de odio. "Fuiste demasiada mala conmigo y ahora esa maldad que en esa mujer sembraste, se ha vuelto en tu contra"

"Maldita traidora, no me culpes, esto es la consecuencia de tus actos", la vieja replico furiosa.

"Maldita seas, no te atrevas a acusar a Michiru", Haruka grito, presionando la punta de su lanza en su envejecido cuello.

"Asesiname. Anda, hazlo. Hace mucho que espero mi momento", torciendo los labios pidió. "Hace tanto yo misma dese poder acabar con mi existencia"

"Fuiste una cobarde, pero yo no lo seré, yo si terminare contigo", Urano dijo y presiono aún más su lanza en su pálida carne, hasta que en ella causo una herida.

"No Aegea, fueron tus mentiras y tu odio lo que nos han orillado a esto", Neptuno señaló.

Con un poco de dolor, Haruka se llevo la mano a la herida que Eskol le hubiera provocado.

"¿Estas bien?", cuestiono su amada al ver la mueca de desagrado que en su rostro se había dibujado.

"Duele, pero no es nada", contesto alejando la lanza de la anciana y sentándose sobre el suelo. Comenzaba a marearse.

Michiru, presurosa de los alrededores comenzó a cortar diversas hierbas y tomando un poco de la salada agua del mar, comenzó a curarle. Con cariño, Haruka le acariciaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba dulces palabras. Ella aunque concentrada en lo que hacía, respondía con las mismas palabras y con gentiles miradas y sonrisas.

Ellas sin saber qué pensar o que decir, observaban las acciones de esos dos. Había tantas cosas que hubieran deseado preguntar, pero que por miedo a la ira de Aegea, no se atrevían.

"Es verdad, no pueden ser malvados", la hermosa joven Lita señalo.

* * *

**(En la gruta)**

¿Qué haces?", pregunto la siempre hermosa Mina, quien en sus brazos sostenía a un muy cansado Océano.

La pelinegra, ocupada en su labor, se volvió hacia a ella; "Espero y Haruka no se moleste por lo que he hecho", dijo mostrandole los trozos de cuero que había cortado de su bolso y los cuales había unido a una corva rama que había encontrado a las afueras de su escondite.

Si, pero... ¿Qué haces?", volvió a cuestionar al no obtener una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad.

"Ya ha amanecido, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... Iré a buscarlos, sé que en algo puedo serles útil", contesto encaminándose hacia la salida.

La rubia se reincorporo, bloqueando su camino; "Es demasiado peligroso, deberías quedarte. Somos útiles al cuidar de su pequeño, a quien no podemos dejar a su suerte"

"No Mina, no podemos dejarlo solo, pero sabes que este pequeño no puede quedarse sin sus padres, eso no será posible sin que nosotros ayudemos en algo", contesto cerrando los ojos. "Debemos ayudar para que regresen a su lado"

"No puedo permitir que vayas", contesto alzando la voz.

La mujer sonrió y asintiendo, gentilmente contesto; " También lo hago por nosotros, sino no podremos quedarnos a vivir aquí y para siempre... como lo prometimos"

Semejantes palabras dejaron a la alguna vez deidad del amor sin palabras. En silencio, observo como la sirena se marchaba. Si esa era su decisión, no podía interponerse.

* * *

**(Cerca de ahí)**

Linus acompañado por todos ellos, bajaron a la isla para comenzar la búsqueda del rubio.

"Lo saben, mis territorios serán de aquel que lo encuentre", dijo encolerizado. "Vivo o muerto, que mas da", enfurecido gritó.

Serenity deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarlo antes de que alguno de ellos lo hiciera, no porque la oferta le interesara, pero es que si lo hacía, bien podría ayudarle a escapar. Sin embargo, mala fue su fortuna.

Uno de ellos, también cegado por la codicia, observo sobre la arena el camino de sangre que la tibia y rojiza sangre de su herida hubiera dejado a su paso.

"He encontrado la sangre de Urano... esta cerca", grito para que todos lo escucharan, pero no dispuesto a que otro se le adelantara, primero encamino sus pasos, luego dio el aviso. De esa forma tenia ventaja sobre sus compañeros.

Ante su griterío, llena de miedo ante la idea de que cazara a su amiga, de cerca Serenity seguía su vuelo. Y si es que era preciso para salvar la vida de Urano, dispuesta estaba a enfrentarse a ese hombre.

* * *

**(Más allá)**

Asqueado, Egil torció los labios y desvió la mirada al contemplar aquella grotesca imagen.

Y es que sobre el suelo, uno de los suyos estaba en un charco de su sangre. Ademas de haber perecido en manos del rubio, este ferozmente le había arrancado las alas.

"Esto Haruka, es algo que no se te perdonara. Juro que cuando te encuentre te haré lo mismo", elevo la voz para que sí Urano estaba cerca, escuchara sus amenazas.

Lo que él no sabia, es que ese sujeto se las había arrancado por mero deseo. Había sido ese corrupto deseo el que lo había llevado a la muerte, pero no por mano de la rubia, sino por mano de la aguamarina.

* * *

**(En la selva)**

Siendo sigilosos en sus pasos y siguiendo las marcas de sangre que sobre la arena hubieran quedado plasmadas, observaron que más allá terminaban. Dispuestos a cazarlo, hicieron silencio para sorprenderlo. Mala fue su suerte, porque en esa no era la sangre del alado, era la de ella.

Entonces Nix emergió de su escondite y extendiendo sus negras y podridas alas, se elevo por sobre sus cabezas.

Ellos al ver su negra figura y las grotescas alas que asomaban por su espalda, por primera vez en sus vidas fueron presas de un terrible miedo.

Burlonamente la mujer los contemplaba, riendo a carcajadas al saber que ninguno de ellos seria tan valiente como para acercársele.

"¿Qué sucede… Cobardes?", escupió para con ellos. "¿Dónde esta esa valentía que tanto presumen?"

"¿Qué eres?", pregunto Linus. Aunque era consumido por el error, no quería demostrárselo.

"Soy el odio, la envidia, los celos y todos aquellos oscuros sentimientos… jure que sus alas serian mías y ahora que las tengo, por nada renunciare a ellas", contesto con un grito que rayaba en lo ensordecedor.

"Eres tú quien se atrevió a lastimar Mina... atrapenla", habiendo comprendido, ordeno.

Ellos consumidos por el terror, negaron con la cabeza. Era tanto el miedo que los corroía, que sus miembros se habían quedado sin fuerza.

Qué ironía, con aquellos tres habían sido demasiado valientes, pero ante esa grotesca visión se habían acobardado.

Viendo que ninguno tenia verdaderas intenciones de enfrentarse a ella, se abalanzo contra ellos y a hacerlo, en algunos provoco severas heridas. Aquellos que tuvieron oportunidad junto a aquellos cuyas heridas no habían causado su muerte, huyeron hacia la playa.

Serenity ante semejante monstruosidad, se oculto, sabia que si se enfrentaba a ese monstruo, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida. Pensaba que era más fácil enfrentarse a ellos, que a esa malévola bestia.

"Linus, eso es un monstruo, no podremos enfrentarnos a ella", Virgil, un asustado jovensito expreso.

Egil escucho el alboroto y viendo a que se debía el espantoso griterío, cobardemente como solo él, retrocedió sus pasos para ocultarse. Entre la hierba esperaría hasta que ellos se deshicieran de la criatura.

Nix, viendo a los que trataban de huir, con furia los embestía y los elevaba en el cielo, luego los dejaba caer a las furiosas olas.

Confundidos, ellos y ellas en vano trataban de elevarse, y es que sus alas se habían empapado y dificultaban su avance. Las olas se estrellaban contra sus cuerpos y al hacerlo los hundían. Esa criatura los había condenado a que en el océano encontraran su muerte. El mayor temor de esos seres comenzaba a hacerse realidad.

"Maldita seas", Aegea grito al ver lo que esa bestia se atrevía a hacer.

Haruka no temiendo, voló hacia ella, sin embargo la harpía para anda seria una presa fácil, porque de alguna u otra manera se defendería.

"No pueden contaminar nuestras aguas… no pueden hacerlo", Aega grito al ver como aquellos seres se zambullían con violencia para luego desaparecer de su vista.

En las frágiles gargantas de esos desdichados se juntaba la salada agua y con ello su mirada se nublaba al sentir que el aire faltaba a sus pechos.

"Esto es lo que tu odio provoco", Michiru grito en su rostro.

Ante la grotesca imagen que se abría frente a sus ojos, pero no la de ver a esos hombres y mujeres manchando la pureza de su hogar, sino la de la muerte que en sus ojos asomaba, las jovenes se echaron al agua.

"¿Qué hacen?", pregunto la vieja.

La aguamarina sonrió para ella; "Lo que ves y qué no puedes negar"

Las sirenas, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que había en sus menudos cuerpos, comenzaron a sacarlos de las embravecidas aguas y a llevarlos hacia la orilla. Sorprendidos, ellos observaban su actuar. Cuanto les mintió Linus, porque lejos de ser como él las había descrito, eran buenas y perdonaban sus vidas.

"No deberían hacer eso, ellos son malvados, son monstruos que tarde o temprano nos cazaran para darnos muerte", Aegea chillo.

Linus, también persiguiendo a la criatura, le hizo frente.

Nix, no dispuesta ceder, lo aprisiono entre sus garras y entonces hundió sus negras uñas en su pálida carne.

Linus observo como la sangre brotaba de su túnica al mismo tiempo que la criatura se bulrlaba de él y en sus manos tomaba su corazón.

A punto de morir, ella lo libero de su agarre. Él sin fuerza para poder volar, termino cayendo sobre las rocas, donde encontró una cruel muerte. De alguna u otra forma, la mujer había liberado a Urano de la tiranía de tan despreciable ser.

"Maldita seas", Haruka grito no porque le preocupara aquel perverso sujeto, sino por todo el mal que le había hecho a su amada y a su hijo.

"Tú me ayudaste a convertirme en eso. Yo soy tu creación", se burlo en su cara.

"Eres la creación de esa maldita vieja", con todas sus fuerzas, Haruka la tomo por el cuello.

La harpía trato de escapar a su agarre, pero Urano no desistiría en su ataque.

Llegando a la orilla, Rei presencio aquella grotesca imagen. Tomando el improvisado arco que con sus manos había creado y siendo belicosa por naturaleza, fijo el objetivo y entonces apunto hacia la criatura.

La cruel saeta de la alguna vez diosa atravesó el pecho de la bestia, pero al mismo tiempo una de las alas del precioso rubio. Ante su certero golpe, ambos se desplomaron sobre el suelo.

Sorprendidas, las sirenas y la vieja contemplaron a la pelinegra. Luego de todas las mentiras que Nix hubiera dicho, no podían creer que estuviera a salvo.

"Maldita Seas, Rei", la mujer chillo al ver como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

"Eres la peor amenaza que en mucho tiempo la Tierra ha visto", expreso volviendo a preparar su arco.

Haruka se reincorporo, observando sus lastimadas alas. Eso era lo de menos, lo más importante en esos momentos, era terminar con la amenaza que esa mujer significaba. "Espera, deja que yo lo haga", dijo acercándose a ella. "No es lo mismo ser victimario que victima, ¿Verdad?", cuestiono tomando su lanza.

Nix, lejos de mostrar temor, rompió a reír; "Al menos cause sufrimiento en ti y en los demás"

El rubio rió un poco, luego la abofeteo con fuerza al punto de hacer sangrar sus labios; "Puedo perdonarte todo, pero jamas el que hayas tomado a mi hijo, ni lo que me obligaste a hacer", habiendo dicho, coloco la lanza en su mal herido pecho.

"Cobarde. Tú y yo sabemos que jamas te atreverías", con burla contesto. "Eres demasiado bueno como para hacerlo"

"Si pude asesinar a uno de los míos y arrancarle las alas a Mina, si que puedo", Tenousei dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y apoyándola aún más, dejo que poco a poco penetrara en su negra carne. Ante el agónico dolor, la criatura chillo.

"Espera", la anciana dijo a sus espaldas.

"¿Pedirás un poco de piedad para ella, cuando ella no la tuvo con ninguno de nosotros?", Haruka cuestiono.

Aegea comenzó a acercarse a ellos y quedando al lado de Urano, con sus envejecidos dedos toco la lanza.

"¿Quieres que la libere?", pregunto lejos de darle una oportunidad.

La vieja negó con la cabeza; "Nix es demasiado mala... es todo lo que nosotras tememos"

La cruel harpía rompió a reír; "Tarde te das cuenta, maldita vieja ponzoñosa"

La mujer cerró los ojos y tomando la lanza de manos de Haruka, termino con esa despiadada amenaza. Hundiéndola en su putrefacta carne y atravesándole con ello el ennegrecido corazón.

Nix, quien durante años había sembrado la envidia y la discordia entre sus compañeras, había muerto en manos de la anciana Aegea, quien en algún momento llego a considerarla su sucesora.

Las jovenes sin poder creer lo que acababan de atestiguar, murmuraban entre ellas. ¿A caso las acciones de la anciana significaban que perdonaría la falta de Michiru y a todas ellas les otorgaría una nueva oportunidad de vivir?

Habiendo atestiguado la muerte de la criatura, el cobarde Egil, quien no hubiera tenido agallas para enfrentarse a esa abominable criatura, emergió de la hierba y lanzándose sobre Haruka, ambos rodaron sobre la salada arena.

"No Urano, esto aún no ha terminado", expreso golpeándole el rostro. "Luego de terminar contigo, con esa mujer, con tu hijo y con todas ellas, nos apoderaremos de todos estos dominios", amenazo.

* * *

**Notas de autor;**

Próxima semana les traigo el final de esta historia.

Como verán, el inicio de este capitulo nos remonta al capitulo 8 (o 9, siguiendo la secuencia)

Michelle; Aegea se equivoco, la amenaza siempre fue Nix, no Michiru.

Kaiohmaru; Linus y los otros tienen miedo de desaparecer, justifican su maldad con ese miedo.

Isavellcota; Exacto, Haruka y Michiru no son malos, ellos solo se están protegiendo de su maldad. Triste que Linus y Aegea no lo vean así.

Osaka; Por su envidia murieron todos (A excepción de Ella, Gerd y Fenix) y ese mismo destino que en el presente les espera a todos ellos. Si más ángeles y sirenas se revelan contra ellos, no podrán hacer mucho. Vemos que a comienzan a dudar de su origen.


	50. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO XLIX**

**REDENCIÓN**

Con fuerza, Egil mantenía inmovilizado al rubio.

"Todo esto es tu culpa. No conforme con haber renegado de tu origen y haber lastimando a Mina, contribuiste a la creación de esa abominación", expresó antes de abofetearlo.

Urano negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos hacia el cuello del hombre; "¿Entre todos habrá alguien más cobarde que tú?", cuestiono empujándolo y deshaciéndose de su acarre. "Huiste ante su repulsiva imagen, ahora vienes conmigo a hacerme la guerra cuando yo no soy tu enemigo"

"No huí. Asumiré la responsabilidad a la que Linus quedo a cargo y aunque ya he decidido quien vendrá después de mí, debo poner a prueba su lealtad". Sabía que Tenousei estaba débil a causa de las heridas sufridas, así que lanzándose sobre él, volvió a tomarlo, luego con sus dedos presiono su herida para hacerla sangrar.

"Debiste enfrentarte a ella. Eres un cobarde, deja que me defienda", replicó tratando de no mostrarle el dolor que aquello le producía. "Así debiste actuar cuando esa criatura ataco a los tuyos"

Egil rompió a reír, luego hizo rechinar sus dientes; "No la tendrás porque tú no se la diste a Mina, ni a Eskol. Cruelmente le arrancaste las alas a Haral, y no siendo conforme con semejante aberración, le abriste el pecho para despojarlo de su vida"

Ante el ataque y la falsa y terrible acusación que el hombre lanzaba en contra de su amado, valientemente la hermosa aguamarina intervino; "No, Haruka no lo hizo, he sido yo"

Su confesión de inmediato atrajo la atención de todos ellos y todas ellas, haciendo que el murmuro se elevara.

"¿Lo ven?, yo no he mentido, Michiru se ha atrevido a cometer esa aberración. Es culpable". A pesar de todo, la maldita anciana se atrevió a vociferar.

"Cierra la boca, Aegea. Entre todas, tú eres la única que no tiene derecho a hablar", la belicosa pelinegra ordeno, haciéndola callar al instante.

Las palabras de la alguna vez sirena agradaron a Egil, así que torciendo los secos labios, le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio; "Inmunda mujer… deténganla", ordeno a los suyos.

"No las escuches, he sido yo quien lo ha hecho. Ella miente", Urano dijo para protegerla de su ira.

En ese punto la hermosa rubia Serenity emergió de entre la hierba y al hacerlo, se dirigió al hombre; "¿Qué la maldad de este día no es suficiente para ti?... El único enemigo que amenazaba la paz en la que vivíamos, ha desaparecido. Urano no es culpable de nada"

"Una cosa era la presencia de ese monstruo, otra muy diferente es lo que estos dos se atrevieron a hacer en contra de los nuestros", orgulloso contesto. "Dije qué la atrapen", volvió a ordenar.

Aún sorprendidos por lo que Nix cruelmente les había hecho y por lo que ellas habían hecho por ellos, titubeantes se acercaron para cumplir su orden. Sin embargo no sería fácil apresar a la hermosa aguamarina, porque al encuentro y para protegerla salieron las bellas sirenas. A pesar de todo, ellas no permitirían que tocaran a una de la suyas.

"Hablan de castigo, pero… ¿Por qué ustedes habrán de aplicarlo en ella?", la hermosa pelinegra hablo. "Aquel que se atreva dar un paso para tocarla, sucumbirá ante mi flecha", agrego preparando su corvo arco.

Aegea, aún sin dejar de ser esa arrogante mujer que durante años hubiera infundido el miedo y el odio, interrumpió; "No la escuchen, suficiente ha sido con lo que se atrevieron a hacer, hagan con ella lo que quieran"

Enojada, Lita le dirigió una mirada llena de oprobio; "Y aún luego de haber atestiguado lo que hizo Nix, ¿te atreves a seguir sembrando discordia?… no Aegea, ya basta. Mucho de lo que ha pasado es tu responsabilidad y, si de castigos hablamos, entonces tú también mereces tu parte"

"Está bien, ya le llegara su hora. Tarde o temprano pondré mis mano en ella y en todas ustedes", Egil dijo y entonces, de su túnica saco una vara. Elevándola por encima de su cabeza, con ella golpeo a precioso rubio. Sí, una vez más aquello volvería a repetirse.

La herida en su costado dolía, además había dejado fluir suficiente sangre como para que sus miembros se encontraran debilitados. Imposible fue que se defendiera.

Ante la mirada de todos ellos y sin que en su corazón hubiera un poco de piedad, el hombre la elevaba en el aire y entonces la dejaba caer en su pálida carne, produciendo cortes, otras veces arrancaba sus plumas.

"No, no lo haga", su amada grito al ver el agónico sufrimiento que causaba en él.

"Es tu culpa. Si no lo hubieras atraído hasta este lugar, entonces no estaría pasando por esto", replico continuando con su cruel tortura. "Aquel que se atreva a hacer algo por él, sucumbirá ante mí", amenazo.

"No, no es tu culpa", Urano gimió.

Habiendo escuchado sus amenazas, los alados volvían el rostro hacia un lado para no ser testigos de sus actos, pero aunque no lo vieran, imposible les era tratar de ignorar sus lastimosos lamentos.

Las sirenas con todas sus fuerzas sostenían a la mujer, ella en vano trataba de escapar a su agarre para ir en su defensa. "Déjenme, debo hacer algo por salvarlo", pedía, pero ellas no cederían, no porque guardaran intenciones de castigarla, pero para protegerla de ese cobarde sujeto.

"No, Haruka no es malo, no lo lastimes más. Ahora que tiene sus alas, es uno de los tuyos", llorando abiertamente, Serenity expreso.

Ignorando sus suplicas, Egil levanto la mirada y posándola en uno de ellos, le hablo; "Virgil, he decidido que después de mi tú serás el que quedara al cuidado de mis territorios… pero para que seas merecedor a ellos y la condena no caiga sobre ti y perezcas junto a los demás, deberás mostrarme fidelidad. Debes mostrarme que serás digno de ser el nuevo guardián"

El ángel, que bien podría ser comparado con un chiquillo, temeroso asintió. "Ordena, yo obedezco", expreso haciendo una corta reverencia y con voz temblorosa. Él había sido uno de los jóvenes que estuvo a punto de perecer en los mares, pero que por la buena voluntad de una de esas chiquillas, fue rescatado de una atroz muerte.

Haciendo una pausa, Egil extendió su mano he hizo un ademan; "Ven… acércate"

El mozuelo sin saber cómo es que tendría que mostrarle fidelidad, obedeció; "¿Qué necesitas?"

Egil tomo su mano, colocando en ella la vara; "Continúa… hazlo y muéstreme que me serás fiel"

"No tienes que escucharlo. He visto lo que esa mujeres hicieron por ti", débilmente Tenousei murmuro. "Por ellas estas vivo, Egil jamás ha hecho algo por ti ni por nadie"

"No lo escuches, solo te han perdonado la vida para luego privarte de ella. Anda, hazlo… si no lo haces, ocuparas el lugar de Urano"

Esas mortificantes palabras terminaron por convencerlo. Tomando la vara y viendo la lastimada espalda del rubio, entonces la elevo en el aire, dejándola caer en su carne. Ante el dolor, Urano hundió las uñas en la arena al mismo tiempo que un lamento escapaba de su pecho.

"No lo haga, detengase", al borde de un colapso, su amada rogó.

"No la escuches, continua", Egil expreso y entonces se inclinó sobre el rubio, comenzando a cortar sus divinas alas.

Sus alguna vez compañeros desviaron la mirada, nada podían hacer para ayudarlo. Si lo hacían ese hombre volcaría su ira en su contra. Ni aun siquiera la hermosa joven Serenity tuvo valor.

Dispuesta a terminar con esa infame tortura, la belicosa preparo el arco y disparando la flecha, esta atravesó la divina carne del hombre.

Él, furioso, le dirigió la mirada; "Maldita abominación, cuando termine con estos dos, será tu turno de perecer en mis manos"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?... ¿Me tienes miedo?", la alguna vez diosa lanzo el osado reto.

"Ya llegara tu momento", replico.

"Malditos sean todos", deshecha en llanto Neptuno grito. Ya sin poder tolerar más aquella agonía y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, escapo al agarre que las mujeres ejercían en ella y sin pensar en nada más que en su amado, se lanzó sobre él para protegerlo de los golpes.

"Vete, no seas tonta", murmuro Urano al mismo tiempo que trataba de empujarla para que se apartara.

"No lo haré, dijimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre y así será", replico aprisionándolo entre sus brazos para ser ella quien recibiera el castigo. Pensaba que si ante los ojos de esos seres ambos habían pecado, ambos debían compartir ese destino.

Observando esa escena que para nada lo doblego, Egil rompió a reír y tomando del suelo una de las ramas que de los arboles hubieran caído, contra ella volcó su ira. Dejando caer la vara en su pálida piel, le hablo; "Vete, ya llegara tu momento, no adelantes tus sufrimientos", habiéndola golpeado y dicho, la tomo por los cabellos para hacerla un lado.

"No", la mujer contesto llorando y al mismo tiempo que con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a su amado. "Dices que todo esto es mi culpa, entonces pegame a mi, no a él"

"Qué todos sean testigos de la oportunidad que te di y que tu recházate… hazlo", de nuevo ordeno al chiquillo.

Ambos comenzaron a flagelarla, produciendo marcas en sus hombros, espalda y piernas. Ella no dispuesta a ceder, gritaba al mismo tiempo que procuraba que ninguno de los golpes cayera sobre el malherido cuerpo de Urano.

Rei preparo el arco y justo cuando ambos estaban por golpear a su amiga, con su flecha arranco la vara de la mano de Egil. "Ven y enfréntate a mí, déjalos en paz"

"Enfréntate a nosotras"

"Cobarde"

"No cometas más atrocidades, esta noche ya se han cometido demasiados", Serenity también intervino.

Soportando el dolor y viendo la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de sus heridas, Neptuno limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y entonces hablo para que ellas y ellos la escucharan; "Malditos. Ustedes son despreciables, son monstruos… jamás podrán entender lo que Urano siente por mí y lo que yo siento por él. Muchas veces nos dijeron que ustedes eran malvados y aunque me doy cuenta de que así es, no todos lo son y la prueba de ello es Haruka… él es el más bueno. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos nos quisimos, pero ustedes no pueden entenderlo porque son incapaces de sentir amor. Solo les interesa su estúpido hogar y su maldito linaje. Cuando huimos hicimos un pacto. Si, ustedes podrán separarnos, pero siempre seremos uno. A nadie hemos traicionado"

"Engendraron un monstruo, esa es su traición", Egil contesto a sus osadas recriminaciones.

Ellos y ellas escuchaban sus lastimosas palabras, tratando de sentir que era lo que significaban, pero pareciera que esos hombres y mujeres en sus pechos solo tenían una máquina que de cuando en cuando se contraía y golpeteaba para mantenerlos vivos. Para nada más les servía el corazón.

Michiru negó con la cabeza ante sus abominables justificaciones; "Mi hijo no es un monstruo, es demasiado bueno y es hermoso. Él es así porque Haruka y yo somos buenos. Nació porque nos amamos. Es la prueba viviente de lo que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro. Ustedes tienen miedo de él porque temen que sea malo, pero no se dan cuenta de la terrible realidad. Los Hombres no eran malos porque sus padres hayan traicionado al dios que los creo, tampoco eran malos porque los hubieran engendrado con corazones negros. Ellos eran despiadados porque lo aprendieron de sus padres. Ellos y ellas así como ustedes, ya estaban contaminados por la perversión. Ellos les enseñaron a sus hijos a odiar. Y si ustedes no cambian, con sus actos y sus oscuros sentimientos sus hijos se convertirán en lo que tanto temen", grito llena de rabia. "Mi amor, levántate por favor. Vamos a casa", dijo tratando de reincorporarse. Urano estaba inconsciente, quizás y la vida ya se le había escapado. "Váyanse, estos son mis territorios y así como ustedes cuidaban del suyo, lo protegeré", al final agrego.

Virgil soltó la vara, negando con la cabeza ante las lastimosas palabras de esa mujer; "¿Qué hemos hecho?"

"Lo que debemos hacer, hazlo", Egil dijo inclinándose para tomar la rama y continuar con el castigo.

Dos hermosos ángeles habían comprendido a la perfección las palabras de la alguna vez sirena, así que tomándose de la mano, fue la mujer quien hablo; "Ella tiene razón. Gerd, Linus, Eskol y ahora tú nos enseñaron a odiar. A consecuencia de eso hemos ido demasiado lejos… quizás somos nosotros quienes debemos desaparecer para que no haya más maldad en este mundo"

"Hipócrita", Egil grito.

El hombre, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer, replico a sus palabras; "No, no somos hipócritas… yo quiero ser bueno. Quiero que mis hijos sean buenos para que los que decidan quedarse a tu lado, no digan que ellos son los causantes de la desgracia de los tuyos"

Habiendo expresado, ambos le dieron la espalda, comenzando a alejarse de su vista y a perderse entre la espesa maleza. Esos dos al igual que Haruka y Michiru, habían renegado de su origen.

"Los encontrare y los haré pagar su blasfemia. Todos moriran al anochecer", el sujeto grito para que lo escucharan.

No permitiendo que su crueldad continuara, la hermosa Rei disparo una flecha más, hiriéndolo muy cerca del corazón. Ante el certero golpe, Egil cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"Atrapenla, castíguenla por lo que me ha hecho", pidió al mismo tiempo que la negra sangre brotaba de su boca.

Virgil sonrió, lanzándose sobre él; "Es verdad", dijo y entonces comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro. "Yo tampoco quiero ser malo, pero la causa de tanta maldad y odio, eres tú", agrego al mismo tiempo que con sus manos le daba muerte. "No puede haber paz si tú estás de por medio"

Las sirenas se veían unas a otras, ellos por su parte como habían visto hacer a los primeros, se alejaban tomando caminos diferentes. Sí, luego de haber presenciado aquello y luego de las palabras de la mujer, habían decidido abandonar su hogar. Ya de nada servia lo que durante tantos años les habían hecho creer.

"No regresaremos", decían a aquellos que estaban indecisos.

"Ustedes… ¿Qué planean?", pregunto la anciana Aegea al ver que algunas chiquillas también se alejaban y se perdían en la espesura de aquella maleza.

"No regresaremos", dijeron varias.

"Eres una mentirosa", acusaron otras.

Algunos jóvenes sin moverse, no apartaban la mirada de las jóvenes sirenas, otros no apartaban la mirada de sus aladas compañeras. Ellas por su parte, no les eran indiferentes.

Fue ese el momento en el que ocurrió lo que durante tantos siglos habían temido, porque ellos y ellas siendo valientes, escogieron a quienes por siempre serían sus compañeros y compañeras.

Los ángeles, inclinándose sobre las chiquillas, las tomaban en sus brazos. Ellas echándoles los brazos al cuello, en parejas se alejaban de la vista de Aegea. Los alados y las aladas que ya habían decidido su destino, también en parejas se marchaban.

Comprendiendo que no podría retenerlas y sabiendo que todo había terminado, Aegea asintió con la cabeza; "Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran… les doy su libertad", dijo y entonces los cuerpos de tan hermosas criaturas comenzaron a cambiar y a tener piernas. Incluida Rei, quien sorprendida las contemplo. Ahora todas esas mujeres eran como Michiru. En sus vientres podrían engendrar a los hijos de esos bellos seres. ¿Buenos o malos?, eso dependería de ellos.

De nuevo la Tierra volvería habitarse con sus hijos, los Hombres.

Serenity se acercó a Urano, tomándolo en sus brazos; "Todo ha terminado, es hora de marcharnos"

Débil, Michiru asintió. No podía creer lo que sus palabras habían provocado en todos ellos.

"En verdad pensamos que estabas muerta", Lita sin salir de su asombro, se dirigió a su amiga Rei.

"Estoy bien, cuanto dijo Nix fue una mentira. Él es incapaz de llegar a lastimarnos", replico.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?... ¿A dónde iremos?", pregunto la hermosa peliazul al verse desnuda y sobre el suelo.

"La Tierra es muy grande, podemos ir a cualquier lugar"

Cabizbaja, Aegea contemplo el mar y con un nudo en la garganta al saber que todas la habían abandonado, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él.

"¿A dónde vas?", pregunto la belicosa.

"A cuidar de mi hogar, en la misma soledad de antes esperare la muerte. Vete, no tienes nada que hacer en él", dijo y entonces dejo que las marea la arrastrará en las primeras olas del amanecer.

Quien sabe, quizás pensaba que Urano y Michiru tarde o temprano la atraparían para hacerle pagar lo que les había hecho pasar.

"¿Quieres que vaya y la atrape?", cuestiono a su amiga.

Neptuno negó con la cabeza; "Deja que se marche, la muerte para Aegea sería como el perdón a sus culpas. Para ella no hay peor condena que estar sola. Ese será su castigo hasta que muera"

* * *

**(Dos días después)**

En la caverna que hubiera sido su primer hogar y sobre su suave cama de finas sedas, estaba Urano. Serenity la había llevado hasta ese lugar para que en ella reposara y sanara por completo.

Michiru, cuyas heridas comenzaban a sanar, se acercó a él para curar su lastimada espalda.

"Hoy es un día muy hermoso. El sol brilla y las olas se mueven con calma. Océano fue a pescar en compañía de ellas", dijo colocándole diversas hierbas tal y como hubiera hecho la primera vez que perdió sus preciosas alas. "Por favor, ya despierta", dijo al ver que su respiración por momentos era irregular.

"Mami, mami", a las afuera de su hogar, contento Océano grito mientras que presuroso se acercaba. Había olvidado todo lo malo que presenció.

La mujer limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y dibujando una forzada sonrisa en sus labios, lo contemplo, luego amorosamente le beso las mejillas; "¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?"

Mina y Rei lo acompañaban, los tres habían ido a cazar y a recoger dulces frutos.

El chiquillo observo a su padre y acercándose para besar su rasguñada mejilla, luego se volvió hacia su madre para mostrarle el pez que había atrapado.

"Es muy grande, a papá le encantará", dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Cómo está?", pregunto la hermosa rubia.

"No ha despertado… me da mucho miedo que jamás lo haga", replico ahogando el llanto en su pecho. Frente a su hijo no quería llorar, pero él siendo tan pequeño, comprendía que tan grande era el dolor de su madre porque también podía sentirlo.

"Nos llevaremos al niño para que puedas descansar", la pelinegra replico a lo que la aguamarina asintió.

Habiéndose quedado a solas, Neptuno se recostó al lado de su amado y acariciándole el cabello, le hablo; "¿Por qué no despiertas?, ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros?", en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. "No nos puedes dejar sólos… ¿Recuerdas esa estrella fugaz que vimos y a la que le pedí un deseo?, te dije que cuando se cumpliera te lo diría, y aunque ya se había cumplido, quería estar segura. Pronto ya nos seremos tres, seremos cuatro. No nos puedes abandonar"

Urano en ese momento fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su amada Michiru. Había estado tan débil, que no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes como para estar consiente de todo; "¿De verdad?", en voz baja pregunto, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al escucharle, la mujer sonrió llena de una inmensa felicidad. De golpe se reincorporo y entonces le colmo el rostro de besos; "Si, mi amor, tendremos otro pequeño pececito… o quizás esta vez sea una preciosa avecita… ¿Qué quieres?", con cariño beso sus labios.

Urano sonrió débilmente; "Eso no importa, lo que quieras darme estará más que bien... ¿No estas molesta porque puse otro bebé?"

"No, para nada. Como la primera vez, debemos ser muy pacientes", contenta replico.

Haruka sonrió tratando de no esforzarse demasiado; "¡Dioses!... Michi… ¿Recuerdas lo que me paso la primera vez que perdí mis alas?", siseo.

La mujer asintió; "Sí, claro que lo sé. Anda… come y bebe, Océano atrapo un pez para ti", expreso acercando los frutos.

Tenousei rió un poco, pareciera que su amada no había comprendido del todo; "Eso no Michi… lo otro… muero por hacerte el amor"

Esas palabras sonrojaron a la apenada mujer; "Lo sé, pero primero come para que recuperes tus fuerzas y entonces lo hagamos"

Océano ingreso en la caverna y viendo que su papa ya había despertado, salto sobre la cama para besarle las mejillas; "Papi", grito lleno de emoción. Urano devolvió esos besos en el rostro de su pequeño.

Michiru sonrió y no pudiendo contener la felicidad que llenaba su pecho, rompió a llorar y entonces se dirigió a ambos; "Ya no volveremos ocultarnos jamás, ahora si podemos ir a cualquier lugar y sin que nadie nos moleste o nos juzgue. Todo lo malo ha terminado"

"Así es Michi… ahora si podremos ser felices sin que nadie nos amenace" dijo y luego observó a su hijo. "Ya no me da miedo el futuro de Océano, porque no estará sólo"

La mujer acarició la mejilla del pequeño; "Así es, pronto en la Tierra comenzaran a nacer nuevos seres. Entre ellos la que vendrá a ser la eterna compañera de mi bebé. Estaremos aquí para conocer y cuidar a sus bebés"

"Me alegra mucho que ellos no tendrán que ocultarse para estar juntos"

"Y eso gracias a que hoy fuimos muy valientes. Ha válido la pena, porque gracias a nuestro amor, hemos logrado vencer el odió y el terror. Hemos logrado la unificación de dos mundos tan apartados"

Satisfechos, ambos contemplaron al que sería el futuro Rey de la tierra. Era su derecho por ser el primero. Aunque las riquezas serían algo tentador para aquellos que habían tenido que pasar por tanto, no eran tan importantes como lo que en sus corazones se guardaba.

Había sido el amor el que había cambiado un mundo sumido en el rencor, habia sido la riqueza del alma la que había dado redención a aquellos que por miedo actuaron en inocuidad.

Gracias a esos tres todos tendrían un nuevo comienzo y aunque la maldad por siempre seguiría existiendo, no todos estaban manchados de ella. De todos ellos dependería el habitar por siempre la Tierra, o ceder a la oscuridad y desaparecer como sucedió en el pasado.

-Fin-

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

He aquí el final, próxima semana es traigo el epilogo y hablaremos de su siguiente reencarnación.

Isavellcota; Tantas mentiras y odio terminaron por cansarlos, he ahí que recapacitaron y finalmente comprendieran que sus actos eran despreciables.

Michelle; Ese mundo que ellos trataban de proteger era una mentira. Ellos eran quienes tenían que desaparecer para que todo lo malo terminara.

Kaiohmaru; Para Aegea no hay mayor castigo que estar sola, esa sera su condena hasta que muera.

Osaka; Volver ya no era una opción, comprendieron que la tierra es un mejor lugar que las alturas, además querían experimentaron ese amor del que Michiru les hablo.

Kyoky; Ya era momento de que terminara, pero pronto tendrá un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
